


No te enamores.

by Girlyfairly



Category: Death Note
Genre: Lemon, LxLight - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, boylove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 260,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyfairly/pseuds/Girlyfairly
Summary: La noche en la que Elle Lawliet, un joven empresario, decidió llevarse a su reciente conquista a casa, pensó que todo quedaría entre las sábanas. Un trato para saldar una deuda lo mantiene unido a Light Yagami, descubriendo lo que pocos han podido. Pero no se puede amar a alguien que no desea ser amado. LxLight. Yaoi. OoC.Parejas secundarias: MelloxNear/ poco de BeyondxMatt





	1. Encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije antes, iré subiendo seguido, al menos los primeros días. Ah, y este capítulo contiene lemon, no todos lo tendrán pero este si.

 

 

 

**1\. Encuentro**

 

_"Le chat noir"_ un nombre que últimamente se hacía cada vez más popular, inaugurado hace solamente tres meses se había vuelto rápidamente el mejor club de la ciudad, y esta noche no parecía ser la excepción, el DJ invitado sabía cómo poner a todos a bailar, hasta los más tímidos, luego de algunas copas, habían dejado sus mesas para revolverse entre el gentío y la neblina generada por la máquina de humo. Finos travestis o corpulentos hombres bailaban en los espacios reservados de la tarima para amenizar la fiesta. El olor a sudor, tabaco, alcohol y marihuana era penetrante en el aire, pero a nadie parecía molestarle.

En poco tiempo el lugar se había vuelto el ambiente perfecto para quienes se pasaban sus días entre vicios, o también para aquellos caballeros de respetables puestos y futuros brillantes que de vez en cuando gustaban sumergirse en dichos placeres, como era el caso de Elle Lawliet, quien pese a su corta edad, no podía quejarse de su vida. Nadie creería que el muchacho que cada mañana se viste de saco y corbata para dirigir su empresa era el mismo que cada viernes mandaba a la mierda todo para ir por unos tragos y buscar una cogida en un club gay; y no era ésto último lo que inquietaría a cualquiera, a sus veinticuatro años no le interesaba andar ocultando sus preferencias, sin embargo su forma liberal de ver la vida no era algo que dejaba de sorprender a sus amigos, sobretodo porque al ser Lawliet el mayor de todos, tenía su lado dulce y protector que a ninguno de sus amantes les permitía ver; además, de los cinco, era el único que podía presumir de saber lo que era una relación formal, una que lamentablemente había debido terminar hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—¡Ya pasan de la una de la mañana, deberíamos irnos!— Gritó Near entre el bullicio.

Tal vez para el resto la una de la mañana no era lo suficientemente tarde para partir, probablemente Beyond quería un par de tragos más y Matt buscar una víctima a quien llevar al apartamento que compartía con Near y Mello. Sin embargo nadie se atrevió a contradecir al de cabellos blancos, sabían que Near no toleraba mucho el alcohol y que los acompañaba por querer pasarla bien con sus amigos, pero que ese tipo de ambientes no era algo que le terminaba de convencer.

—¡Por primera vez creo que el enano tiene razón!— Secundó Mello unos segundos después luego de darle un trago a su cerveza, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros del más bajo, quien inevitablemente se sonrojó ante el contacto.

Lawliet simplemente se encogió de hombros, le daba una pena irse sin tener a nadie a quien llevar consigo pero la noche tampoco prometía mucho como para quedarse, solo veía hombres maduros a su alrededor, y no era la edad lo que le hacía desistir, todos estaban en muy buena forma y no le molestaría llevarse a alguno a la cama, tener a un hombre mayor con el rostro desencajado y gimiendo entre sus sábanas era igual de exquisito como dominar a uno más joven; el problema de los hombres del club es que todos parecían ser de esos que te arrancan la ropa y te avientan a la cama, claro, las apariencias pueden engañar, pero Lawliet no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, hacerla de pasivo no era algo a lo que se sintiese atraído.

Near se aferró a la cintura de Mello cuando comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud en busca de la salida, jamás entendería porqué a sus amigos les agradaba el lugar, él lo odiaba, odiaba el gentío, odiaba el bullicio, odiaba cuando otros hombres querían meterle mano, odiaba cuando Mello se agarraba a besos con un chico que probablemente jamás volverían a ver, y por supuesto, odiaba como su corazón se aceleraba al tenerlo cerca.

 

 

**oOo**

 

  
—¿Desean un aventón?— Cuestionó Lawliet una vez fuera del club, lanzando al suelo la colilla de su cigarro antes de pisarlo.

—Nos encantaría, Lawliet—. Contestó Matt con un tono más agudo debido al alcohol, abrazándose a Mello para poder seguir en pie.

—Sin embargo hay alguien que no parece quitarte la vista de encima—. Continuó Beyond con un tono más serio.

Era cierto que la esquina cercana al club aún estaba abarrotada de personas yendo o saliendo del establecimiento, aún así Beyond había podido divisar a un muchacho al otro lado de la calle. Quizá había mentido un poco, no había forma de que aquel chico tuviese sus ojos puestos específicamente en Lawliet ya que de todos era el único que le daba la espalda al mirón, más bien él veía al grupo en general, pero el menor de los Lawliet no estaba interesado en acostarse con un hombre, a él le iban más unos lindos pechos acompañados de unas buenas caderas.

Caso contrario pasaba con el mayor de los hermanos, quien de forma disimulada intentó ver sobre sus hombros, encontrándose con el chico delgado y de estatura alta que al otro lado de la calle se encontraba apoyado de forma casual en uno de los postes, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta beige, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento, sonriendo medio de lado al notar la atención de los cinco puesta en él.

—Bien...¿Nos vamos?— Lawliet carraspeó un poco la garganta y volvió la vista a sus amigos. Su desesperación por cogerse a alguien no llegaba a tal punto de dejarlos tirados por irse con un desconocido.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, tomaremos un taxi—. Contestó Mello rápidamente; total, Matt, Near y él vivían juntos, y el cuarto que renta Beyond tampoco estaba muy lejos. Además solo estaba intentando ser un buen hermano, una buena cogida no se le niega a nadie.

Lawliet lo pensó un poco; había notado minutos atrás que el muchacho a sus espaldas ignoraba a cualquiera que se le intentaba acercar, un gesto bastante presumido si se lo preguntaban, como si fuese un cazador que ya tiene a su presa en la mira, y en lo personal a Lawliet no le gustaba sentirse "el elegido" de un tipo, por puro erotismo le fascinaba que fuese al revés. Admitía que la mirada altanera del castaño le daban ganas de girarse ahí mismo, ir hasta él y jalarlo hasta su auto para enseñarle cómo se hacía... pero estaba la mierda de ser responsable, ser mayor y actuar como tal.

—Anda, Lawliet. No te preocupes, nos iremos juntos—. Secundó Near con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo dudar.

Ese empujón por parte del menor era lo que quizá le hacía falta, sabía que Near podía tener menos edad que el resto pero si el apartamento donde vivía con los otros dos no estaba hecho un desastre era gracias al albino, pese a su aniñado aspecto podía ser el menos infantil si se le compraba con Matt, Mello o hasta Beyond. Así que tener la seguridad y casi permiso por parte de Near le hacía sentir más tranquilo.

—Por favor envíenme un mensaje tan pronto estén en casa.

Sin esperar mayor respuesta giró sobre sus talones y su mirada una vez más se encontró con la de aquel muchacho, quien continuaba ahí, sin inmutarse por la gente a su alrededor, como esperando que el joven de cabellos negros se atreviera a ir por él. Y así fue, ni lento ni perezoso Lawliet comenzó a cruzar la calle, inflando el pecho y alzando el mentón inconscientemente mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

—¿Se te perdió algo?— Se situó a escasos centímetros del castaño, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de manera galante.

—Lo había perdido, pero parece que ya lo encontré—. Sin cohibirse ante la malicia del otro, sonrió de lado.

El muchacho más joven paseó sus ojos en aquel muchacho, cayendo en cuenta que no era su mejor conquista, de hecho habían hombres mucho más guapos que minutos antes le habían ofrecido un aventón, pero éste sujeto tenía algo que le atraía por sobre todos los demás... ah si, quizá era ese rolex que brillaba en su muñeca izquierda.

—Me llamo Elle Lawliet—. Continuó el del cabellos negros unos segundos después, estirando su brazo para estrechar la mano del más joven.

—No creo que saber nuestros nombres sea importante pero si es como te gusta... Mi nombre es Light, Light Yagami—. Sonrió de lado mientras estrechaba la pálida mano.

—Te gusta ir al grano, ¿verdad?— Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente de forma coqueta —Me parece bien, ¿te gustaría hacerme compañía esta noche?— Sin dejar la malicia en su voz giró sin esperar respuesta, llevando la mano a su bolsillo para sacar las llaves de su auto. Light se quedó inerte por un segundo, su estoico rostro cambió a uno de asombro cuando las luces de un auto al otro lado parpadearon al momento que Lawliet desactivó la alarma. Elle no pudo evitar sonreír presumidamente al escuchar el jadeo que el chico a sus espaldas dejó escapar inconscientemente —Si te quedas ahí jamás llegaremos—. Continuó unos segundos después, más erguido que nunca antes de retomar su andar. Light salió de su pequeño trance, siguiendo al muchacho que recién conocía, pero con sus ojos puestos en el brillante Lamborghini. Tal parecía que su instinto no había fallado esta noche.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

—Esto es... asombroso.

Elsusurro escapó de sus labios tan pronto la puerta de aquel apartamento se abrió. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par inspeccionaron sin ningún disimulo cada detalle, jamás había entrado a un lugar como ése; tan amplio, tan iluminado, tan pulcro. Lawliet no se molestó ante la curiosidad de su acompañante, en cambio se dirigió al mini bar situado casi al lado de la puerta de entrada para servirse algo de beber, pero sin apartar la mirada del castaño, quien de forma lenta caminó hacia la pared que estaba al otro extremo del penthouse, la cual era completamente de vidrio, al estar en el último piso daba un poco de temor ver hacia abajo, pero brindaba una vista perfecta a la ciudad y a las blanquecinas estrellas que acompañaban esa noche.

Lawliet no era ningún arquitecto, pero con la ayuda de uno había podido diseñar su apartamento, con la única idea que fuese el lugar perfecto para un soltero, de hecho la enorme pared-ventana que había acaparado la atención de Light era una de sus ideas favoritas, tan sólo debía cubrirla con una persiana color caoba durante el día para evitar los molestos rayos del sol si así lo quería. Nunca pensó en lo estético o simétrico del lugar, de hecho sus amigos en alguna ocasión se habían quejado que la habitación estuviese justo en la sala, y es que en una de las esquinas -abarcando un buen espacio del lugar- se levantaban ocho pilares de madera, cuatro a cada lado, un vidrio templado y casi transparente los separaba, dejando nada más un espacio entre los dos grupos de cuatro pilares formando una entrada, frente a la cual habían dos escalones de un color negro metálico; su habitación, sin puertas ni paredes fue creada con el fin de poder llevar a sus conquistas de un lugar al otro sin problemas, con el morbo en mente de comenzar a besarlas en el sofá, desnudarlas en el camino, y aventarlas a la cama sin impedimento.

—¿Y qué edad tienes? — Carraspeó la garganta luego de un rato, sonsacando un pequeño respingo al castaño, quien segundos antes veía embelesado la lámpara de lava ubicado sobre un buró.

—Veintitrés—. Pese a que había girado para poder ver a la cara al pelinegro, contestó desinteresadamente, sin embargo la risa socarrona por parte del otro le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—Si claro, y yo aún sigo en la preparatoria.

—Bueno... tengo veintidós—. Se mantuvo serio, aunque en esta ocasión su voz salió más suave. Mentir no le era difícil, pero admitía estar nervioso, fallar no estaba en sus planes.

—Light...— Pronunció con cierto reproche, dejando de lado su martini sobre el bar antes de acercarse al castaño.

—Veinte... ¿contento?— Uno de sus pies retrocedió, sin embargo no completó la acción, no se dejaría intimidar por un desconocido, ni aunque éste agudizase la mirada en cada paso —¡Está bien! ¡Tengo diecisiete!— Exclamó hastiado, como si eso de las edades fuese lo de menos, pero no lo era, si a ese tipo se le daba la gana podría llamar a las autoridades en ese instante, y aunque pasar la noche en alguna comisaría no le importaría, el hecho de saber que llamarían a su madre si le causó un leve escalofrío en todo el cuerpo —¿Te molesta mi edad?

—No, me da curiosidad saber qué hacía alguien de tu edad en una calle como esa y a esas horas de la noche, pero honestamente no es asunto mío—. Se encogió de hombros antes de tomar por la cintura al castaño y acercarlo a su cuerpo de forma abrupta, sonsacando un respingo casi imperceptible al muchacho —Además, en algún país del mundo no ha de ser ilegal que me acueste contigo, así que no, no me molesta tu edad, en lo absoluto.

Lawliet sabía qué era lo correcto, y gran parte de su vida se le ha reconocido por ser una persona responsable desde muy joven, sobre todo con las personas que quiere. Pero Light era una persona cualquiera, cogerlo y luego pagarle un taxi no le generaría ningún sentimiento de culpa; además el alcohol haciendo efecto en su cuerpo junto a la abstinencia durante una semana pesada de trabajo lo tenían jodidamente caliente, lo que menos deseaba era actuar "responsablemente" por el momento, así que con ello en mente tomó con una de sus manos la quijada del castaño, obligándolo a acortar la distancia y unir sus labios.

El beso no fue tierno, no estaban a punto de hacer el amor sobre un lecho de rosas mientras se susurraban al oído lo mucho que se aman, solo sería un encuentro casual para saciar sus deseos con el cuerpo del otro. A Light no le fue difícil adaptarse a la lujuria que conllevaba aquel demandante contacto, sin quedarse atrás buscaba los labios del otro con gula mientras sus manos recorrían de forma desesperada la espalda del pelinegro.

Lawliet comenzó a dirigir el camino sin separarse en ningún momento, Light se dejó llevar, retrocediendo despacio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. De vez en vez tomaban bocanadas de aire, separándose pocos centímetros y solo por escasos segundos, volviendo luego a mordisquear y succionar el labio inferior del otro, sin que sus manos curiosas y necesitadas dejasen de recorrer el cuerpo de quien tenían al frente. El primero en comenzar a perder sus prendas fue Light; su chaqueta cayó al suelo, seguido por su pantalón luego de desabrochar el cinturón. Fue hasta entonces que el hambriento contacto se detuvo, respirando ambos agitados mientras Lawliet ayudaba a Light a tomar la parte inferior de su camisa y sacarla por arriba de la cabeza.

Light terminó de desvestirse, retirando el pantalón por completo y a la vez sus calcetines, segundos en los cuales Lawliet aprovechó para comenzar a retirar sus prendas, sin apartar en ningún momento sus enormes ojos del cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

—¿Te gusta?— Se irguió por completo y sonrió de lado con picardía, provocando que el mayor apartase la mirada y se sonrojase levemente.

—Estás un poco delgado—. Se encogió de hombros y continuó su labor, retirando su camisa para dejar a la vista un menudo torso.

La verdad es que la delgadez de Light era algo que la ropa cubría bien, sobre todo con esa larga y gruesa chaqueta que unos minutos atrás aún tenía puesta. Sin embargo tampoco estaba en los huesos.

—¿Y me vienes tú a criticar a mí?— Sin mostrarse ofendido por el comentario comenzó a acercarse de forma sugerente al pelinegro, manteniendo esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. Por un momento Lawliet se sintió avergonzado, porque debía admitir que su respuesta había sido por un impulso infantil, porque desde pequeño jamás soportó a esos chiquillos vanidosos, pero Light tenía razón, Lawliet era el menos indicado para juzgar la delgadez de otro cuando él mismo era poseedor de un cuerpo bastante flaco —¿Quieres saber de dónde no soy delgado?

Light no permitiría que un comentario sin sentido le arruinase la noche, así que de pie frente al azabache tomó la mano de éste, llevándola hasta su culo, donde Lawliet sonrió al sentir la redondez de aquella zona. 

—Tan joven y ya eres todo un pervertido... —Susurró muy cerca del castaño al mismo tiempo que llevaba su otra mano hacia la nalga que estaba libre, estrujando sin ningún pudor aquel par de glúteos.

—Pero puedo ser inocente, si quieres—. Dicho esto tomó entre sus dedos el miembro del otro, quien dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el castaño comenzó con un lento movimiento de adelante y atrás -¿Prefieres que me muerda el labio mientras temblando te digo que la tienes muy grande?

Joder... aunque los dedos de Lawliet seguían escudriñando con maestría la línea interglutea del menor, no pudo evitar sentir sus piernas temblar debido a los rítmicos movimientos sobre su pene, sobre todo cuando se añadió una nueva caricia, la mano libre de Light buscó sus testículos, ocasionando que la humedad en su glande aumentase. 

Y aunque la sensación era exquisita, debía detenerlo. Se notaba que Light sabía lo que hacía, sin detenerse hundió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, lengüeteando y mordisqueando la descubierta zona. Quizá eran las copas demás junto al deseo rezagado pero Lawliet sentía su endurecido miembro palpitar, advirtiendo que en cualquier momento podía eyacular sino se controlaba, y aunque jamás había tenido problemas para contenerse, no podía permitir que éste encuentro acabase mucho antes de comenzar, no iba a quedar él como un eyaculador precoz, porque ahí el Casanova que ponía a temblar y gemir a sus amantes era él y no un adolescente de diecisiete años.

—Te enseñaré cómo se hace esto—. Habló de repente, tomando ambas muñecas del castaño para detener la felación antes de empujar al muchacho sin mucha delicadeza, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón —Parece que alguien ya está completamente despierto—. Sonrió ladino, quedándose de pie por unos segundos, admirando el desnudo cuerpo que tenía entre sus sábanas, sobre todo la erección de éste, la cual dejaba al descubierto cuán excitado Light se encontraba.

Sin perder más tiempo Lawliet colocó una rodilla y luego la otra sobre el colchón para apoyarse, quedando el cuerpo de su amante entre ellas. Light le rodeó el cuello con los brazos tan pronto el pelinegro se encorvó buscándole la boca, donde tomó su tiempo para succionar y mordisquear el labio inferior del castaño, quien nuevamente supo adaptarse al ritmo acelerado y necesitado de aquel beso, pese a que poco le agradaba el sabor y olor a alcohol que el aliento y saliva del pelinegro despedía. El ruidoso beso quedó atrás, y poco a poco Lawliet comenzó a bajar por el cuello de su amante, lamiendo y depositando besos sobre su pecho, disfrutando como éste subía y bajaba al ritmo de la agitada respiración. Y pese al juego previo, Light no esperaba que Lawliet bajase más allá de su pecho y cuello, por lo que no pudo evitar reaccionar como acto reflejo y llevar ambas manos hacia los azabaches cabello tan pronto sintió esos húmedoslabios bajar por su abdomen.

—¡ _Ñngh_! ¡Joder...! Espera...—. Suplicó con los ojos cerrados, no pudiendo contener un audible jadeo cuando sintió el cálido aliento del mayor bañando su húmedo glande. Tal vez su voz sonó como la de un chico primerizo que está a punto de entregar su virginidad, aunque la realidad es que la experiencia la tenía, de hecho tenía entendido que daba una de las mejores mamadas, y no era algo que le avergonzase admitir. Sin embargo eran muy pocas las veces en las que alguien decidía "hacerle el favor", así que la sensación de unos labios calientes ejerciendo presión en la punta de su miembro no era algo a lo que realmente estuviese acostumbrado, por lo que un par de lengüetazos a la altura del frenillo fueron suficientes para ponerlo a temblar. Lawliet lo escuchó una vez más, de forma muy suave volvió a pedirle que pare, sin embargo hizo caso omiso, sobre todo cuando sintió que aquellos dedos entre su cabello se relajaron, como permitiéndole continuar, tomando entonces el pene del muchacho desde la base, jalando lo que faltaba del prepucio para dejar al descubierto el brillante y húmedo glande por completo, atreviendo a engullir todo el miembro sin previo aviso, sonsacando el gemido más audible que Light había emitido esa noche —No... es-espera... siento que...¡ahhh!— Con una mano se aferró a las sábanas mientras que con la otra intentó empujar la cabeza del muchacho, pero su cuerpo entero temblaba tanto que las fuerzas no estaban de su lado. Se mordía los labios e intentaba controlar la respiración, no podía permitirse la vergüenza de acabar en dos minutos, pero es que esa cálida y húmeda lengua moviéndose alrededor de su miembro le generaba sensaciones a las que estaba tan poco acostumbrado que cada leve mordisco o movimiento parecía una nueva experiencia para su cuerpo —Detente... no qui-ero acabar en...

Lawliet entendió a la perfección, tan solo era de ver cómo el perlado pecho de Light subía y bajaba agitado para saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero contrario a lo que el castaño pedía, el pelinegro no se detuvo, en cambio comenzó a subir y bajar con más rapidez por aquel palpitante miembro, provocando que su amante realmente se retorciese entre las sábanas, y todo para detenerse abruptamente, dejando a Light tembloroso y confundido, con su pene rojizo y brillante.

—Sé que estaba a punto de hacerte tocar el cielo— Susurró, relamiéndose los labios mientras se reincorporaba un poco -, no te preocupes, es mi especialidad, realmente eres afortunado de haberme conocido pero no podías quedarte con toda la diversión. 

Dejó escapar una leve risa socarrona ante el sonrojo que mostraban las mejillas del menor, quien aún no terminaba de recuperarse de la agitación previa, de hecho su pene pedía a gritos atención, lástima que su dueño fuese demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo.

Lawliet no hubiese tenido problemas en tragarse hasta la última gota del orgasmo de su amante, de hecho por un momento pensó que llegaría hasta el final, pero de un momento a otro se convenció de que lo mejor era hacerlo esperar, porque estaba seguro que en estos momentos el cuerpo de Light exigía ser tocado, así Lawliet podía sentirse más deseado, o a lo mejor solo era un hijo de puta que le pareció que sería divertido arrebatarle ese pedazo de éxtasis cuando más cerca lo tenía.

—Aquí el único afortunado eres tú...— Murmuró tan pronto su boca recuperó la capacidad de hablar y no solo gemir.

El azabache se encogió de hombros ante el comentario, probablemente Light tenía una autoestima bastante elevada pero algo de razón tenía, la verdad es que el muchacho sí estaba como quería. Y no era solo por decir, Lawliet tenía un historial de amantes con los que se había acostado, mujeres u hombres que conocía en una noche cualquiera en el club, algunos hasta parecían modelos con la oscuridad del lugar junto a las copas de más, pero que cambiaban al agregarle al asunto un poco de sobriedad y luz. Aunque honestamente Lawliet no era alguien quisquilloso en cuanto al físico; el culo de un hombre robusto y velludo era igual de delicioso que el de un tipo delicado y sumiso; lo mismo sucedía con las chicas de pechos pequeños y las que tenían en exceso. La única condición para llevarse a alguien a la cama era que al menos ésta se viese aseada y, por supuesto, usar protección. Pero debía admitir que el carajito que se había conseguido esta noche estaba correcto por donde fuese que se le viese, y Lawliet sabía que no estaba tan ebrio como para no notarlo, por lo que si Light quería alardear de sus bonitos ojos, de su suave y casi lampiña piel o, mejor aún, de ese perfecto y redondo culo, que lo hiciera. 

—Yo me considero afortunado si tengo a alguien desnudo en mi cama, y pues te tengo a ti, desnudo en mi cama y de piernas abiertas para mí—. Lawliet se arrastró un poco por el colchón y estiró su mano para tomar lo necesario de la gaveta de su mesita de noche, sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a Light, quien como acto reflejo y rojo de mejillas como pocas veces cerró las piernas, las mismas que Lawliet se encargó en separar al situarse entre ellas —Lo haré despacio...— Susurró mientras se colocaba un preservativo, por primera vez en la noche su voz había sonado levemente preocupada, porque aunque antes había dicho ser un hijo de puta, tampoco quería lastimarlo. Light sonrió ante el destello de preocupación pero no dijo nada, sobre todo porque tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar en carcajadas, ¿en serio ese tipo creía que estaba a punto de cogerse a un virgen? Pues parecía que si, Lawliet hasta se tomó el tiempo de dejar caer un chorrito de lubricante sobre la entrada del menor, esparciéndolo luego con sus dedos antes de tomar las piernas del muchacho y jalarlo hacía sí, colocándoleuna almohada bajo la espalda baja para tener un mejor acceso a aquel recto —No pensé que ya no fueses virgen...—  Murmuró sorprendido, parpadeando con rapidez cuando luego de haber colocado su glande en el ano de su amante, éste se deslizó y entró sin ningún problema.

—Y yo no pensé que tuvieses tanto dinero—.Contestó mientras estiraba y movía sus brazos entre las sábanas, disfrutando la suavidad de éstas. Un comentario ante el cual Lawliet enarcó una ceja al no entenderlo, pero era lo de menos, pensar era lo que menos quería cuando su miembro palpitaba gustoso debido a la calidez alrededor de él.

—Mejor para mí—. Gruñó antes de encorvarse y volver a reclamar los labios del otro, comenzando al mismo tiempo a acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas.

Cada estocada pronto se hizo más profunda que continuar con el contacto entre sus labios se volvió imposible, a bocanadas intentaban recuperar el aire, ambos rostros muy cerca, viendo cómo los mechones del otro se adherían a la frente debido al sudor.

En más de una ocasión Light pidió más, ya completamente desinhibido mientras sus dedos se enterraban en los omóplatos del muchacho que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y Lawliet le daba lo que pedía, aumentando la velocidad mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. La errática respiración de ambos chocaba contra el rostro del otro, quienes no hacían más que verse directamente a los ojos, como si en ese momento no existiese nada más que ellos y las olas de placer que invadían el cuerpo de los dos en cada vaivén.

Light también comenzó a mover sus caderas, buscando desesperado sentir esa verga enterrada por completo, chocando una y otra vez en ese punto que podía hacerlo gemir las peores obscenidades si así se lo pedían. Y no pasó mucho, llevando una mano a su propio miembro aceleró el placer, provocando que su caliente y viscoso semen cayese sobre su abdomen, la intensidad de su orgasmo ocasionó que las paredes de su recto se contrajeran con fuerzas, siendo el miembro de Lawliet estimulado hasta el punto de no poder contenerse más, dejándose caer sobre el sudado cuerpo de su amante sin sacar su pene de aquella cálida entrada, el cual poco a poco fue perdiendo tamaño mientras ambos aún respiraban agitados.

 

 

**oOo**

 

 

Lawliet sacó la mano de entre las sábanas y buscó el control remoto que siempre dejaba sobre la mesita de noche, presionando un botón para que la persiana eléctrica comenzase a cubrir su pared-ventana, de por sí ya eran molestos los rayos del sol un sábado por la mañana, y era peor cuando estás en medio de una resaca. Debía beber menos, es lo que se decía desde hace unos meses, a veces se le olvidaba que ya no tenía diecinueve años, los tragos ya no eran asimilados por su cuerpo de la misma manera. Estiró ambos brazos para desperezarse, palpando con ambas manos las sábanas, abriendo los ojos sobresaltado cuando un recuerdo llegó de golpe... _Light_. Apartó las cobijas y se sentó de repente, enviando con el brusco movimiento un piquetazo que le atravesó la cabeza, viéndose obligado a llevar ambas manos a ella para controlar el leve mareo que lo atacó, mareo que decidió olvidar segundos después, la ausencia del castaño lo tenía sorprendido y confundido. No es como si esperase amanecer románticamente a su lado, pero tampoco había pensado dormir con él, pasar la noche con sus conquistas no era algo que le agradase, pero estaba tan cansado y el castaño lucía tan inofensivo que no le importó. Insistía, no es como si estuviese añorando amanecer con él, tenía claro que había sido algo de una noche, aunque no le importaría repetirlo, sabía que las probabilidades eran casi nulas, sin embargo si se sorprendía de lo alcoholizado o cansado que debía haber estado como para no percatarse en qué momento el castaño decidió dejar su apartamento, de hecho hasta había olvidado estar pendiente del mensaje por parte de sus amigos, definitivamente Watari y Roger estarían muy decepcionados de él. Buscó bajo la almohada su celular, revisar los mensajes fue lo primero que hizo, suspirando aliviado al ver un mensaje por parte de Near, al menos alguien había recordado ser responsable. Se estiró una vez más, esto de encontrar las fuerzas para salir de la cama luego de una noche de desvelo y esfuerzo era cada vez más difícil, de hecho buscó con la mirada el reloj en su mesita de noche para justificar su falta de ánimos, de seguro la razón era que aún debía ser muy temprano... _Las_ _10h45_... Mierda, como todas las mañanas de resaca se prometió no volver a beber tanto, y hubiese continuado reprendiéndose sino hubiese sido porque algo llamó su atención. Un poco extrañado se arrastró por el colchón acercándose a su mesita de noche, tomando su billetera _Tommy Hilfiger_ que estaba sobre ella; sabía que podía ponerse las peores borracheras del mundo pero nunca olvidaba sus cosas, sobre todo su billetera, la cual siempre cargaba en su pantalón o saco los días de trabajo, ¿qué hacía sobre su mesita? Un poco más alarmado la abrió rápidamente; sus documentos estaban ahí, sus tarjetas depresentación estaban ahí, sus notas importantes y tarjetas de crédito seguían ahí, lo cual le hizo soltar un suspiro aliviado. Sin embargo procedió a abrir el pequeño compartimiento que estaba sellado con un broche negro, tan solo quería confirmar que todo estaba en orden y deshacerse de esa paranoia suya...

—¡Mierda!— Bufó mientras lanzaba la billetera por los aires. ¡Claro!, ¿y qué más podía esperar? Ahora Lawliet comprendía que además del efecto que el alcohol tenía en su cuerpo, la razón por la cual tampoco había escuchado a Light salir es porque éste había dejado el lugar con mucha cautela, como lo haría un ladrón, porque eso es lo que era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic está en edición.


	2. Casualidad

**2.Casualidad.**

 

  
—¿Hace cuánto no lo hacíamos? — Near sonrió de lado, acomodando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Mello mientras con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura. 

—No lo sé —. Contestó de forma bastante seca, encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviese importancia —Quizá si no me desquiciaras tanto lo haríamos más seguido.

—A lo mejor deberías recordar quién es el que esconde mis cosas —. Bufó antes de apartarse del rubio, quien sin mostrarse ofendido prendió un cigarrillo como era lo usual después del sexo. 

La noche previa no había sido su mejor noche, apenas había podido conseguir el número telefónico de un par de chicos y se había besuqueado con algún otro en los baños, pero nada seguro para culminar la velada, teniendo como consecuencia un par de bolas cargadas por la mañana, y como en muchas otras ocasiones había terminado visitando la habitación de Near. 

—Tal vez si no dejases tus juguetitos tirados, yo no escondería tus cosas —. Respondió unos segundos después con exasperante calma, dejando escapar el humo por la boca. 

—¡Pues si tú no ocuparas toda la alacena para guardar tus chocolates, quizá yo no dejaría mis juguetes tirados!— Apartó las sábanas y se sentó sobre el colchón con premura.  Como siempre Mello tenía que mandar el romanticismo a la mierda y sacarle pelea hasta por lo más mínimo.

—Quizá si tú… 

—Aww que tierno — Interrumpió Matt de pronto luego de abrir la puerta por completo, la privacidad no era algo que existiese en esa casa, o al menos no para Matt —, nada mejor que despertarse con una pelea marital de ustedes —. Sonrió de lado y paseó la mirada por los dos muchachos; Mello no se molestó en tapar su desnudez, no era nada que el pelirrojo no conociera, sin embargo Near al ser más tímido jaló rápidamente las cobijas para cubrir su cuerpo.

—¡Matt, aprende a tocar de una jodida vez! — Bufó, sonrojándose al instante.

—Ya, princesita — Se encogió de hombros antes de adentrarse al cuarto, situándose frente a la cama donde le fue fácil alcanzar la cabeza del menor y revolverle los cabellos —. No pensé que estarían de calientes tan temprano, por eso entré sin avisar.    
  
—Si entraste es por algo, ¿qué quieres? — Interrumpió Mello mientras apagaba el cigarro sobre la mesita de noche y dejaba la colilla sobre ella. 

—¡Pero qué humor el de ambos! Cualquiera esperaría que luego del Sexo las personas estén felices… al menos que el sexo haya sido malo —. Sonrió con malicia al decir lo último, logrando que el rubio pusiera los ojos en blanco y que las mejillas de Near se volvieran más rojas —Creo que el rostro de vergüenza de Nate lo dice todo. No te preocupes, Nate, si Mello no te complace yo puedo hacerlo luego, solo está en que te decidas. 

—No digas tonterías y mejor dinos a qué viniste —. Espetó Mello, sentándose sobre el colchón y empujando de forma brusca la mano del pelirrojo cuando éste se disponía a acariciar la mejilla del albino. 

—¡Ah,cierto!, Elle llamó para que saliéramos a almorzar, ya saben, alguna sopa para que se le pase la resaca.

—¿Y le dijiste que tu auto sigue en el taller?— Cuestionó Near enarcando una ceja, sabía lo despistado que podía ser el pelirrojo.   

—¿Eh…? Creo que lo olvidé —. Murmuró apenado mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el índice.

—Matt, eres un cabeza hueca —. Bufó Mello antes de ponerse en pie con intenciones de buscar su bóxer y acomodarse los pantalones que yacían tirados en el suelo.

—Eso no lo dices cuando te estoy cogiendo —. Guiñó el ojo y sonrió de lado, provocando que uno de los presentes se sonrojara por completo, y no era específicamente Mello.

—¡Ya! ¡Fuera de mi habitación los dos! — Como un resorte Near se puso en pie, sosteniendo con una mano la cobija mientras con la otra los empujaba antes de que ésos comenzasen a hacer cosas indebidas frente a sus ojos.

—Y aún dices que lo de ustedes es solo sexo casual — Comentó Matt divertido, con los hombros encogidos luego que el menor les cerrase la puerta en las narices —, si es obvio que muere de celos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Matt — Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó de forma audible —, él jamás me ha reclamado que tú y yo nos acostemos.

—Y jamás lo hará, porque sabe que eres un hijo de puta que lo cuida como un hermano, lo ve como una buena cogida pero que jamás llegarás a quererlo como un novio.

Mello negó con la cabeza, hastiado de siempre oír lo mismo, sin embargo por esta vez se guardó sus palabras, no importaba cuanto le insistieran, la relación que Near y él tenían era más que todo encuentros casuales cuando el deseo carnal se hacía presente, el rubio admitía que el albino era la persona con la que mejor química tenía en cuanto al sexo, pero en sus planes no estaba cruzar esa línea que te lleva a lo sentimental, quizá porque atarse a una sola persona no era algo que le atrajera mucho. 

  
  


**oOo**

  
  
La hermosa vista que se apreciaba desde aquel penthouse, la seguridad de la zona, sus amplias calles y su refinada gente no era el mismo panorama en todos los sectores de aquella gran ciudad, inclusive el departamento que rentaban los amigos de Lawliet estaba en un buen lugar, quizá no rodeados de lujos pero sí bonito y tranquilo. Sin embargo la historia no era la misma para todos;  inhabitables e ignoradas comunidades existían allí donde la luna luce más melancólica cada noche, un conjunto de apartamentos cuyas paredes estaban desgastadas debido al paso de los años y el poco mantenimiento, el óxido estaba presente en las quebrantadas escaleras  ubicadas a los costados de cada edificio; más que apartamentos parecían cajones donde las personas debían acomodar sala, comedor y cocina en una sola habitación debido al poco espacio en éstos. El único reconocimiento que tenía dicho lugar es que la droga se transaba en cada callejón, cualquier vago de la zona podía darte un poco si conocías la señal, no era ningún secreto que los autos y personas de afuera solo llegaban de pasada en busca de ella.

—¿Hoy también saldrás? — Preguntó un hombre de alta estatura y cuerpo robusto tan pronto la delgada cortina que separaba la sala de aquella habitación se hizo a un lado, apareciendo Light tras ella. 

El castaño torció los ojos con disimulo mientras le daba la espalda a aquel sujeto, dedicándose solamente a ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared, acomodándose sus castaños cabellos.

—Debo ir a la biblioteca para terminar mi tarea —. Comentó unos segundos después con la vista hacia abajo, revisando concienzudamente que todo lo necesario estuviese dentro de su bolsón en lugar de prestar atención al hombre frente a él.

No le interesaba darle explicaciones a aquel sujeto, no le debía ningún tipo de respeto, para Light era tan solo uno más en la interminable lista de los novios que su madre había tenido desde que su padre había dejado la casa llevándose a Sayu consigo. Odiaba esa casa, odiaba ese lugar, odiaba su vida, ¿por qué su padre no lo había llevado con él así como con Sayu? Ah sí, ¿por qué te llevarías contigo a la persona de quien quieres huir?

—Es domingo, las bibliotecas están cerradas, chico listo—. Le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza hasta dejar la botella vacía, poniéndola luego a un lado sobre el comedor. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Se nota que nunca pisaste una en tu vida.

—¿Cómo dices, idiota? — Bufó poniéndose rápidamente en pie para tomarlo por el brazo, algo que el castaño ya esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? — Sonrió ladino viéndolo directamente a los ojos; no le tenía miedo, aunque la ventaja del otro sujeto era clara, no le importaba, realmente deseaba desde hace mucho que Jonathan se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima, una excusa es lo que necesitaba para poder correrlo. 

—A ti lo que te faltó es que te dieran con el cinturón para quitarte lo consentido —. Dijo entre dientes mientras lo apretaba con más fuerzas. 

—¡Jonathan!, ¡Suéltalo!

Ambos ladearon el rostro sin separarse, encontrándose con Sachiko bajo el umbral de la puerta, quien con la ayuda de la pared lograba mantenerse en pie. Era casi de mediodía y la mujer aún lucía su camisón de pijamas, un cabello desarreglado y el maquillaje corrido; Light apartó la mirada, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado, aún no se acostumbraba a ver así a su madre, Jonathan por su parte tan solo soltó el brazo del castaño y se hizo a un lado luego de un audible bufido.

Sachiko dio un leve respingo luego que su hijo azotase la puerta al salir, nuevamente Light había dejado la casa sumamente decepcionado y más molesto que antes, pero Sachiko apenas y coordinaba movimientos como para notar el daño que le hacía.

  
  


**oOo**

  
  


—¡Hey, miren! Pero si es el gran Light Yagami. 

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco; venía tan ensimismado referente a la situación con su madre que no notó la presencia de aquel grupo de vagos, y cuando lo hizo era muy tarde para cruzarse la calle y esquivarlos. El  líder de ellos se situó frente al castaño y los otros cuatro lo imitaron, rodeándolo. 

—Ushio… — Masculló alzando la cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos. 

No quería lucir intimidado pero tampoco deseaba armar un escándalo, la biblioteca cerraba temprano ese día, además no era ningún tonto, quizá enfrentarse a Jonathan era diferente, lo ansiaba y sabía que tenía oportunidad al estar solo contra uno, pero no contra cinco, menos cuando el líder de ellos le llevaba ventaja en altura y cuerpo. 

—¡Vaya, parece que si recuerdas mi nombre! — Sonrió con malicia antes de rodearle con un brazo el hombro, contacto que Light repudió haciendo una mueca de asco y removiéndose sin disimulo —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso crees que por pasearte altaneramente  entre estas calles ya eres más que nosotros?

—¿Que dirían sus compañeritos ricachones si supieran que éste no es más que un mono vestido de seda? — Comentó un chico de baja estatura y piel pálida mientras con el dedo índice y pulgar de una mano tomaba la solapa de la chaqueta que Light portaba, que si bien lucía pulcra y muy bonita, solo era de verla detenidamente para saber que no era de marca. 

—No saben cuánto me divierten sus bromas de primaria — Logró zafarse pero se mantuvo calmo, no importaba que tanto le pusieran los nervios de punta, no pensaba darles el gusto de verlo alterado —, pero no se puede esperar mucho de personas que apenas llegaron a tercer grado. 

Ushio soltó una carcajada que sorprendió al castaño y hasta a sus amigos, pues a diferencia de ellos él no se sintió ofendido. 

—Prioridades, mi querido Light. No es necesario ser alguien con estudios para tener dinero; por ejemplo, todos aquí saben a lo que nosotros nos dedicamos en esta colonia, es más, la alcohólica de tu madre es cliente frecuente— sonrió con sorna al verlo fruncir el entrecejo, claramente afectado por sus palabras —, y te aseguro que cada noche yo regreso a casa con la misma cantidad que tú cargas en tus bolsillos, o quizá hasta más, y sin tener que recurrir a vender el culo para obtenerlo. 

Por un breve momento los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par, pero se irguió por completo al instante siguiente con el fin de recobrar la compostura. 

—No sé de qué hablas… — Susurró demasiado débil para su propio gusto. 

—Di en el clavo, ¿verdad? — Los ojos de Ushio brillaban en demasía debido a los residuos de sustancias alucinógenas en su cuerpo y, por supuesto, por la emoción de ver cómo de un momento a otro el muchacho frente a él había comenzado a sudar nervioso. 

—Deberías ver tu rostro — Chilló el que todos apodaban el flaco, provocando que el castaño se encogiese de hombros levemente debido a su aguda voz —¿Es que acaso creíste que no nos enteraríamos?

El líder del grupo se cruzó de brazos e infló el pecho satisfecho; quizá había sido más difícil que huir de las redadas que los policías hacían de vez en cuando con el fin de detener el narcotráfico en la zona, pero cuando Ushio se ensañaba con algo no estaba tranquilo hasta descubrirlo. Había sido interesante seguir a Light y descubrir que el chico no estudiaba en la escuelucha que él decía, sin embargo lo que más intrigaba a Ushio era saber de dónde Light sacaba el dinero, porque él no se tragaba el cuento que ser ayudante en una simple tienda dejaba buena paga. 

—Se me hace tarde… — Masculló unos segundos después, cuando sus alborotados pensamientos le permitieron volver en sí —Con permiso. 

—¿Por qué la prisa? — Ushio dejó escapar una sonora carcajada antes de volver a rodear al muchacho con un brazo, aunque esta vez el castaño no se inmutó —Estamos hablando muy  a gusto, ¿no crees? Además esta plática podría ser de tu interés — Hizo una pausa, a lo mejor haber visto a Light bajar de diferentes autos en distintas noches no era suficiente para aseverar que éste se prostituía, pero bastaba ver lo pálido que de repente se había puesto para saber que no andaba nada alejado de la realidad con sus palabras —Estaba pensando, ya que hemos crecido juntos, algún día podrías hacerme un descuento de amigos, ¿qué dices? — Susurró de forma sugerente muy cerca de la oreja del otro antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, provocando que como acto reflejo Light formase una cara de asco mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con el manga de su chaqueta. 

Los escuchó reírse al alejarse, y no le quedó más que bufar para intentar calmar la furia; los odiaba, ¡malditos analfabetas! Otra razón más para odiar ese lugar.

  
  


**oOo**

 

  
  
—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — Lawliet apenas apartó la mirada de su sopa al sentir la presencia de los tres muchachos frente a su mesa. 

—Lo lamentamos — Se excusó rápidamente Near haciendo una pequeña reverencia —Es culpa del idiota de Matt, a él se le olvidó decirte que no teníamos auto. 

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia mientras con la otra mano les hacía un ademán como invitándolos a sentarse. Había invitado a sus amigos a un comedor, quizá no era un elegante restaurante, pero si el lugar donde cocinaban la mejor sopa de pollo que había probado, o al menos era la mejor luego de una borrachera. 

—Como sea, tan solo tomen asiento y pidan lo que quieran. 

—¡Pero vaya humor! — Comentó Matt luego de jalar una silla y hacer lo que el pelinegro les había indicado —¿Es que nadie puede despertar feliz? 

Pelear es lo que menos Lawliet quería, tan solo dio un nuevo sorbo a su sopa, esperando el reproche por parte de Near acerca de no esperarlos para comenzar a merendar, pero el albino no era ningún idiota, solo bastaba con verle el rostro a su amigo para saber que las bromas deberían esperar. 

—Beyond no atendió mi llamada, ¿alguien sabe algo? — Preguntó el mayor de todos unos segundos después, provocando que los otros bajasen el menú para verlo.

—Dijo que estaba cansado — Contestó Near con una sonrisa. 

—No mientas, enano —. Reprochó Mello mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. 

—Sí, Near, no hay porqué mentir — Secundo Matt con un tono de voz más amigable —Beyond dijo que no estaba interesado en escuchar cómo te habías cogido al chico de anoche —. Sonrió con malicia al notar cómo Near volvía a sonrojarse, sin embargo la atención de todos se dirigió a Lawliet al escuchar la cuchara cayendo sobre la mesa. 

—Perdón —. Se excusó apenado mientras con una servilleta limpiaba la sopa que había salpicado alrededor de su plato. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —. Mello enarcó una ceja extrañado.

—Un descuido, nada más. 

—Si, claro, descuido que se originó al mencionar tu conquista de anoche. Ya cuenta… ¿no era lo que esperabas? — Cuestionó Matt intrigado, dándole codazos de complicidad a Elle. 

Lawliet guardó silencio mientras sonreía de lado, ¿qué si había sido lo que esperaba? Por supuesto, el sexo había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado. No negaba que en un principio creyó que se estaba llevando a la cama a un virgen, un pensamiento demasiado tonto de su parte, solo era de ver cómo Light actuaba y hablaba para saber que no era su primera vez, quizá su fantasía de ser el primero en la vida de alguien lo había dominado por un momento, eso no quería decir que el encuentro había sido menos placentero por ese detalle. Sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó al recordar el incidente de la mañana.

—El sexo fue bueno —. Contestó al fin si alzar la mirada, tomando más sopa con su cuchara.

—¿Y ya? ¡Queremos detalles, Elle! — Pidió Matt con desesperación. 

—Error — Interrumpió Near —, tú eres el pervertido que quiere saberlo, no hables por todos, lo último que quiero es imaginar a Lawliet desnudo antes de comer. 

—Pues a mí no me importaría imaginarte… no, mejor aún, verte desnudo, Nate —. De forma coqueta Matt se encorvó un poco sobre la mesa para ver de más cerca al albino, a quien le dedicó un guiño. 

—Sin embargo noto que algo te incomoda —. Comentó Mello abruptamente luego de carraspear la garganta para cortar el momento entre aquellos dos, sobre todo al notar la facilidad con la que Near se sonrojaba ante cualquier comentario de Matt. 

—Ah, ya saben, fue buen sexo pero esta mañana que desperté él ya había desaparecido… él y doscientos dólares de mi cartera—. Se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuese la gran cosa.

—¿¡Pasaste la noche con él!? — Exclamaron al unísono, ni siquiera les importó pedirle a la camarera que regresara en otro momento aunque morían de hambre. Era demasiado irreal que Lawliet admitiese no haberle pedido un taxi luego del acto como usualmente lo hace. 

—Sí, bueno, él se quedó dormido —. Masculló apenado mientras se rascaba nervioso la coronilla, sabía que, aunque no mentía, parte de la culpa era suya —No tuve valor de despertarlo, aunque tampoco imaginé que me saldría tan costoso ser amable. 

—Y vaya que lo fue —. Comentó Matt aún con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

Lawliet suspiró, realmente la cantidad no era muy alta, al menos no para él, lo que realmente le afectaba era saber que había sido fácilmente engañado, aunque también le daba curiosidad el porqué Light había tomado su dinero solamente, es decir, si las intenciones del castaño eran robar, fácilmente podría haber tomado pequeñas pertenencias con el mismo o mayor valor de lo robado. 

El muchacho continuó escuchando a sus amigos hablar sobre lo tonto y confiado que había sido, pero honestamente no les prestaba mucha atención, no era necesario que se lo dijesen, ya lo sabía. En cambio prefirió desviar su atención hacia la gran entrada principal que estaba a unos metros, donde se veía a la gente caminar de un lado a otro en la acera; de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al creer haber visto algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. 

—Debo irme —. Interrumpió de repente mientras se empujaba hacia atrás con la silla 

—¿Qué? Pero si aún no comemos — Refunfuñó Matt cruzándose de brazos. 

—Ya les dije, pidan lo que quieran —. Sin apartar la mirada de la entrada sacó algunos billetes y los lanzó sobre la mesa. 

Mello tuvo intenciones de quejarse al igual que el pelirrojo por el abrupto cambio de Lawliet, sin embargo el pelinegro abandonó la mesa sin ni siquiera verlos antes de que pudieran decir algo. No tenía tiempo para pensar en si sus acciones eran impulsivas, tontas o afectadas por el alcohol, en estos momentos tan solo quería comprobar que sus ojos no lo habían engañado, que la persona a la que vio pasar era el mismo chico de la noche previa y, de ser así, alcanzarlo antes que desapareciera entre la gente.


	3. Trato

**3\. Trato**   
  
—Necesito que traigan mi auto, estoy dos cuadras al sur del comedor.

—Pero Lawliet, tú tienes las llaves.   
  
—Near, dudo mucho que eso sea un impedimento para Mello.   
  
Finalizó la llamada y guardó su celular antes de buscar sombra bajo un árbol cercano, recargando la espalda contra el tronco de éste. Estaba de pie al principio de una larga escalinata que llevaba hasta la entrada de una enorme biblioteca que fácilmente podía abarcar la mitad de toda la cuadra. Habían pasado al menos quince minutos desde que vio a aquel chico ingresar al lugar, Lawliet conocía esa biblioteca, la veía en su camino al trabajo todos los días, así que estaba seguro que no había otra entrada que no fuese esa frente a la cual estaba parado; quizá la mejor idea era entrar al local para evitar que el muchacho se le volviese a escapar, pero esos escalones eran razón suficiente para esperar paciente afuera, además no podía entrar y hacer un escándalo, menos en una biblioteca.   
  
Lawliet sonrió al escuchar el suave motor de su auto acercarse y ver un destello de cabellos rubios a través del polarizado.    
  
—Sabía que te las ingeniarías, Mello —. Dijo sonriente al ver a sus amigos descender del auto.    
  
—Si, a veces se me olvida que eres todo un delincuente —. Opinó Near cruzándose de brazos. No sabía ni cómo había dudado de la capacidad de Mihael para romper las reglas, si era precisamente gracias a él que una vez todos fueron a parar a la comisaría cuando se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de irrumpir en el domicilio de una pareja, y si Near y Matt lo siguieron es porque Mello juraba que los dueños eran sus amigos, pero éstos ni siquiera lo conocían, y para empeorar las cosas, ellos estaban en la casa cuando los tres cayeron desde el techo.    
  
—Te dije que no debías preocuparte de nada, pequeño Nate —. El aludido sintió como Matt lo abrazaba desde atrás, ante lo cual intentó revolverse.    
  
—¡Ya, Matt! — Bufó al no poder soltarse, sonsacando una suave carcajada al pelirrojo, quien solo acomodó el mentón sobre la coronilla del menor. Si se lo preguntaban, Nate realmente le gustaba, era una lástima que éste solo tuviera ojos para Mihael.   
  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Interrumpió Mello luego de carraspear la garganta, viendo aún de reojo a aquel par, cuyo abrazo se había prolongado demasiado para su gusto.    
  
Lawliet simplemente se encogió de hombros, era la misma pregunta que él se hacía desde que decidió salir de la cafetería siguiendo al castaño, pero seguía sin tener respuesta. Para empezar, no podía seguir culpando al alcohol, podría haberse puesto la peor borrachera, pero a estas alturas del día ya tenía la mente más clara, lo suficiente para saber que no haría una rabieta por doscientos dólares, ya lo había dicho antes, esa cantidad era un grano de arena para él; quizá podía culpar a su orgullo, ¿pero era suficiente para estar actuando como un maldito acosador? Admitía que el muchacho había sido una buena cogida, no tendría quejas si lo de anoche se hubiese vuelto a repetir bajo otras condiciones, en las que él no se sintiera un tonto engañado por un crío.    
  
—No me digas que piensas pedirle que te regrese el dinero—. Comentó Matt unos segundos después, aún abrazando a la fuerza a un Nate más receptivo.    
  
—Solo pienso dejarle en claro que Elle Lawliet no es el imbécil que él cree que soy —. Contestó con seguridad, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos. Matt dejó escapar una carcajada, no importaba que Lawliet fuese el mayor de todos, podía ser el más inmaduro cuando se lo proponía.    
  
—¡Pero Lawliet! ¿Cómo piensas hacer... — Near se vio interrumpido por Mello, quien sin ninguna delicadeza lo tomó de la mano para alejarlo de Matt de un jalón.    
  
—Es hora de irnos, no es de nuestra incumbencia lo que Elle vaya a hacer — El albino se sonrojó y se limitó a asentir cuando fue Mello quien esta vez le rodeó los hombros. 

  
Lawliet simplemente hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano, sonriendo mientras éstos se alejaban. No pasó mucho antes de darse por vencido, tras un largo suspiro se estiró un poco para desentumecerse, regresando a su auto unos segundos después. Se sentía ridículo, solo bastó ver la hora para darse cuenta que habían pasado mínimo cuarenta minutos, ¡cuarenta minutos en los que podía haber estado en casa disfrutando su domingo en lugar de estar como idiota siguiendo a un desconocido! Sin embargo, y como si el destino quisiera seguir jodiendo, tan pronto se dispuso a poner en marcha el motor vio a aquel mismo castaño comenzando a descender la escalinata. Lawliet tuvo que reconocer que por esta vez el alcohol no le había afectado la vista, para ser un simple ladrón estaba como para darle hasta dormido; el hijo de puta andaba con un pantalón blanco pegado, demasiado entallado para cualquier hombre, tanto que Lawliet hizo una leve mueca de incomodidad mientras llevaba una mano a su entrepierna, imaginando cómo se sentiría de andar su  _ amiguito _ tan sofocado. Aunque si las intenciones del castaño eran resaltar el culo lo había logrado, Elle se relamió los labios al apreciar de nuevo lo que se había comido esa madruga, sin embargo los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par al ver que Light venía en dirección a su auto, intentó tranquilizarse, era imposible que el muchacho reconociera el carro si cuando se encontraron aún era de noche, además los vidrios estaban polarizados. Se mantuvo calmo, ocultarse no tenía caso, por algo lo había seguido, ¿no? No obstante, Light se detuvo al lado del carro que estaba frente al suyo, al cual ingresó sin vacilar.    
  
Lawliet se repetía que jamás le contaría sobre esto a nadie, era su mantra, nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía enterarse que en estos momentos estaba siguiendo el auto de un desconocido sin una razón en específico, sin embargo las cosas parecieron ponerse interesantes de repente cuando aquel carro se detuvo e ingresó en un establecimiento.  _ “Motel d’amour”  _ se leía en lo alto con un pésimo azul neón, Lawliet sonrió antes de aparcar cerca del lugar, ¿así que el chico ése no era más que un prostituto? Apagó el motor y reclinó un poco el asiento para estar cómodo, si ya había actuado como un acosador todo el día, podía seguir haciéndolo un poco más.    


  
**oOo**   
  
  
—¡Matt! Llaman a la puerta —. Gritó Near desde la cocina mientras lavaba unos platos, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Molesto cerró el grifo y se retiró los guantes para dirigirse a la sala—¿¡Qué no escuchas!?— Continuó quejándose, asomando apenas la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a pausar el juego.    
  
—Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas—. Comentó con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista del televisor.   
  
Near tan solo se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido antes de resignarse y disponerse a atravesar la sala para abrir la puerta.   
  
—¡Beyond!— Exclamó con una sonrisa, cualquier coraje que Matt le pudiese haber provocado desapareció al ver al menor de los gemelos. Sin embargo su semblante se volvió serio al notar una maleta bajo el brazo del pelinegro —¿Sucedió algo?   
  
—Nada—. Se encogió de hombros como si el hecho de que alguien aparezca de repente con maletas en mano fuese lo más normal del mundo —Solo quería saber si puedo pasar unos días con ustedes.    
  
—Beyond... ¿sucede algo? — Susurró mientras cerraba levemente la puerta a sus espaldas. Sí Beyond no quería que los otros se enterasen podían hablarlo afuera.    
  
—Ya te dije que nada—. Su voz llena de hastío hizo retroceder un poco al albino. No es como si quería ser un hijo de puta con el menor, simplemente no quería decirle que lo habían despedido de su trabajo y que por ello ya no tenía cómo pagar la habitación; quería ahorrarse toda la charla de  _ “aprende a controlar tu actitud, Beyond”  _ por parte de Near.   
  
—¿Seguro...? — Insistió de forma tímida.    
  
No quería incomodarlo, solo se preocupaba por su amigo. No era la primera vez que Beyond llegaba a quedarse unos días, de hecho en más de alguna ocasión le habían insistido en vivir con ellos permanentemente, pero el pelinegro siempre huía cada que encontraba una manera de subsistir.   
  
—¡Hey, hermano!—  Fue Mello quien interrumpió la escena cuando, interesado en saber por qué Near estaba tardando tanto, salió a ver quién era la visita —Que mal educado eres, enano —. Reprendió negando con la cabeza a manera de desaprobación —Beyond, pasa por favor.    
  
Near tan solo se hizo a un lado, o mejor dicho, Mello lo hizo a un lado cuando tomó la maleta que Beyond cargaba y lo invitó a pasar.    
  
—¡Beyond! ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? — Saludó Matt, dejando su videojuego en pausa se puso en pie.    
  
El albino se cruzó de brazos y miró con molestia al pelirrojo por haber dejado el control remoto por Beyond pero no cuando él se lo pidió; Matt simplemente le hizo un pequeño guiño al verlo con el entrecejo fruncido y los cachetes hinchados, luciendo adorable aunque por dentro seguramente quería golpearlos a todos.    
  
—Lo siento por no avisar, no tenía planeado venir hoy —. Contestó avergonzado, pero manteniendo su rostro serio —Quería saber si podría quedarme unos días aquí.    
  
—¡Por supuesto!— Contestaron sonriendo los tres al unísono.    
  
—Yo puedo dormir con Near y tú puedes quedarte en mi habitación — Propuso Matt  _ “amablemente” _ .    
  
—Ni en tus sueños— Contestó rápidamente Near, haciendo una mueca de asco ante la idea.    
  
—Mejor tú duermes conmigo, Matt, así Beyond puede utilizar mi habitación —. Sugirió Mello de forma seria, no permitiría que alguien más durmiese en la habitación con Near, pero eso no significaba que él no podía aprovechar para pasar un tiempo con Matt.    
  
—Por supuesto, me encantaría—.  Se encogió de hombros, aunque su objetivo era Nate, no podía quejarse de Mello, juntos también la pasaban bien.    
  
—¡No!— Vociferó, apretando los puños como acto reflejo, sin embargo intentó recobrar la calma cuando sintió todas las miradas fijas en él —Es decir... creo que quizá...    
  
—No se preocupen— Interrumpió Beyond —, no pienso meterme en su trío amoroso.    
  
Él y su hermano parecían ser los únicos en notar, o al menos en aceptar, la extraña relación de aquel trío. Sabía que de todos Near siempre había sido el más sensible, el que creía en el amor verdadero y que la familia siempre debía estar unida, y que aunque lo negara, desde hace mucho estaba enamorado de Mello; todos sabían ese secreto a voces, incluso Matt, pero el pelirrojo no estaba interesado en hacerla de cupido o respetar inexistentes relaciones, él continuaría disfrutando con Mello y buscando la oportunidad para meterse entre las sábanas de Nate. Mello por su parte se rehusaba a creer lo que los demás decían, Near no podía estar enamorado de él, lo de ellos solo era sexo casual, algo que no quería que cambiara, no quería dejar esa libertad de poder ir por las noches y besarse con otro para luego regresar con el albino sin recibir algún reclamo.    
  
—Matt se puede quedar con Mello...— Masculló Near con mucho esfuerzo. Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco pensaba demostrar cuánto le afectaba.   
  
—Puedo quedarme en el sofá —. Interrumpió, no quería que su presencia importunara específicamente al menor de todos —Además solo será por unos días.    
  
—Yo que tú no insistiría, Nate —. Comentó Matt antes que el menor pudiese continuar —La última vez que le llevé la contraria terminé con un ojo morado— Pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su pálido amigo, dándole la bienvenida y jalándolo consigo hacia el sofá —¿Por qué mejor no nos echamos un partido?— Le entregó un control remoto, el cual Beyond tomó sin vacilar.    
  
—Yo iré a buscar algunas sábanas.   
  
Un poco más tranquilo Near sonrió antes de ir a su habitación por las cobijas, aún faltaba para que anocheciera, pero lo ideal era tener todo listo.    
  
—Y aún te niegas a creer que Near no siente celos—. Comentó Beyond una vez que el albino los dejó solos. Matt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, no entendía cómo Mello se negaba a ver lo que era obvio.   
  
—Tu cállate, Beyond—. Bufó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. No importaba cuánto le insistieran, él estaba a gusto con la relación que tenían, jamás le prometió a Near un noviazgo, era su problema si él anhelaba uno.    
  
  
  
**oOo**   
  
  
—¿En serio tienes que irte ya? — Preguntó de nuevo al ver a Light salir del baño ya con la ropa puesta y el cabello húmedo luego de una rápida ducha.   
  
—Aún tengo cosas que hacer —. Contestó de forma melosa antes de subirse al colchón y encorvarse para darle un suave beso en los labios a su amante, quien seguía desnudo en la cama, a su edad no era tan fácil recuperarse luego de un orgasmo, menos después de un largo día de trabajo.    
  
El sujeto no tuvo reparos en llevar una mano a la entrepierna del menor y acariciar mientras exigía un beso más profundo, y Light se dejó hacer, susurrándole de vez en cuando que era una pena que tuviese que partir, que le encantaría pasar más tiempo con él, entre otras tonterías para hacerlo sentir especial; le convenía mantener a ese tipo contento, tal vez no era tan guapo y su calvicie no ayudaba, pero cuando andaba de buenas le pagaba un poco más.    
  
—Estuviste excelente —. Jadeó sin dejar de recorrer la parte interna de la pierna del joven, quien tan solo sonrió ante el cumplido.    
  
—Lo sé —. Contestó con malicia antes de ponerse en pie y terminar de arreglar su pantalón.    
  
—¿Necesitas algo para la escuela? — Se sentó sobre el colchón tan solo para alcanzar la billetera que había caído a un lado de la cama al comenzar a desnudarse.   
  
—No, lo tengo todo —. Contestó apenas audible y cabizbajo.   
  
—¿Seguro...? — Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que un tímido Light tomara asiento a su lado —Sabes que puedo ayudarte... — Continuó, lo sujetó de la barbilla y lo hizo alzar el rostro.    
  
—Es que... — Se quedó en silencio, fingiendo que le daba vergüenza continuar. No es que tuviese nada en contra de su amante, el hombre era muy bueno, pero como él habían muchos a los que Light consideraba unos idiotas, y es que al llegar a cierta edad y seguir solteros se sienten tan agradecidos que alguien mucho más joven se fije en ellos que pueden gastar buena parte de su mísero sueldo en caprichos baratos, claro, también hay que saberlos tratar —nos han pedido un libro que no he podido comprar —. Dijo al fin con esos ojitos vidriosos que conmoverían a cualquiera.    
  
Por supuesto que tenía gastos mucho mayores que un tonto libro, pero su actuación se acomodaba al salario del cliente y éste no era de los que mejor ganaba.    
  
— _ Shhh _ , no pongas esa carita — Con delicadeza le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar antes de buscar en su billetera los billetes que tenía—Hoy no ando mucho... — murmuró al sacar el único billete de 20USD.   
  
Light lo pensó un momento, el hombre extendió la mano con el dinero en ella, pero claramente se veía que una parte de él dudaba en entregarlos todos, ¿pero era él tan desgraciado como para tomar lo único que su amante andaba...? Si, lo era.    
  
—Con esto será suficiente, amor —. Tomó el dinero antes que el sujeto se arrepintiera, y como recompensa volvió a besarlo    
  
El contacto duró poco, pero lo suficiente para que aquel hombre sonriera de forma estúpida, prometiéndole que tan pronto tuviera lo suficiente lo llevaría a un motel decente, digno de él. Light solamente sonrió diciéndole que lo importante no era el lugar sino estar juntos. El fingir humildad no le era difícil con esa carita, pero no podía ponerse de exigente, para empezar no era la primera vez que le hacía esa promesa y sabía que jamás la cumpliría, además prefería que los hombres le diesen un poco más en vez de gastarlo en pagar un buen lugar.    
  
—Me avisas al llegar a casa —. Pidió antes de volverse a acomodar en la cama para aprovechar las horas que había pagado.    
  
Light solamente asintió antes de alzar la mano y despedirse. Soltó el aire y se limpió la comisura de los labios luego de cerrar la puerta, irguiéndose al instante siguiente antes de contar una vez más el dinero y guardarlo muy bien en su bolsa.    
  
Ignoró la mirada burlesca y a la vez lasciva que el encargado le lanzó al verlo salir del lugar. Intentó apresurar los pasos al ver que pronto serían las 18h00, no había mentido al decir que aún tenía cosas que hacer, aunque desvelarse haciendo tareas no era algo que no hubiese hecho antes, el problema es que el motel estaba en tan mala zona que el alumbrado eléctrico apenas y funcionaba, a eso podríamos sumarle lo poco transitadas que eran esas calles al ser domingo. Se reprendió por haber tomado una ducha antes de salir, podría haber esperado a llegar a casa y asearse, sin embargo tampoco le agradaba la pegajosa sensación y olor a sexo, admitía disfrutarlo pero no siempre era placentero como lo mostraban en las películas.    
  
Soltó un audible jadeo cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó bruscamente del brazo para empujarlo contra la pared. En pocos segundos su cabeza se llenó de posibilidades; un asalto, que lo hubiesen confundido con alguien más, o hasta que Ushio lo hubiese seguido hasta el lugar, pero jamás esperó ver a la persona que ahora tenía en frente.   
  
—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí—. Espetó con sorna mientras enterraba más sus dedos en aquel delgado brazo para mantenerlo inmóvil y de espaldas contra la pared —¿Qué? ¿Muy valiente para robarme pero al tenerme enfrente ya no dices nada?— Continuó con una sonrisa ladina, satisfecho de aquella expresión entre pánico y confusión.   
  
—Pensaba pagarle, se lo juro—. Tragó saliva, fue lo único que atinó a decir.    
  
Él no era ningún ladrón, sacar el dinero de esa billetera no le había sido fácil, lo dudó por varios minutos, y no lo hubiese tomado si realmente no los necesitase, pero claro, su suerte era tan del asco que no pasó ni un día para que lo atraparan.   
  
—¿Ah, sí? Pues no encontré ningún número de contacto—. Para entretenimiento de Lawliet, Light desvío la mirada apenado.   
  
—No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero pensaba hacerlo—. Susurró intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas.   
  
—Si desde un principio me hubieses dicho que no eras más que un vil prostituto quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes—. El castaño frunció el entrecejo e intentó revolverse, pero Lawliet lo sujetó con más fuerza —A ver... dime, ¿cuánto cobras por dejar que otros hombres toquen tu cuerpo?   
  
—Veinte dólares si es servicio completo—. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder levemente, sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada, no dejándose intimidar.   
  
—¿¡Veinte dólares!? — Dejó escapar una carcajada burlesca, haciendo que el castaño lo viese de forma molesta. La cantidad realmente era una miseria pero Lawliet era de los que no pagaría ni cinco dólares para que alguien se acostara con él, principalmente porque jamás había utilizado su dinero como arma de seducción, no lo necesitaba  —¿Hay alguien que desperdicie veinte dólares en un adolescente como tú?   
  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchos en realidad!— Se revolvió con más ímpetu con el fin de alejarse de aquel tipo. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no soportaba la actitud de aquel sujeto.   
  
—Muy bien —. Soltó el brazo del muchacho y de forma casual llevó ambas manos al bolsillo, sin alejarse demasiado —Eso quiere decir que te he pagado por adelantado, lo que significa que tu culo me pertenece por un par de ocasiones más.    
  
Light frunció levemente el entrecejo, no estaba de acuerdo, no quería tener que lidiar con alguien como él; sin embargo sabía que había sido su error por no establecer algún precio desde el principio, aceptó subirse a aquel auto sin decir nada y calentarlo durante el camino porque estaba seguro de que una vez que llegasen al lugar, ese tal Elle no se negaría a pagar con tal de llevarlo a la cama, pero quedó tan estúpidamente embelesado ante los lujos de aquel hermoso apartamento que creyó que la cantidad no sería un problema para aquel sujeto; no obstante el que su cliente se quedase profundamente dormido no estaba en sus planes. Light intentó despertarlo, realmente lo hizo, pero éste no reaccionó. Su intención jamás fue tomar algo que no le pertenecía, de hecho para calmar su conciencia intentó convencerse de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que solamente tomaría el pago que le correspondía, pero ver la cantidad de billetes dentro de aquella billetera fue demasiada tentación para él. Fueron terriblemente tortuosos esos minutos en los cuales se debatía entre actuar correctamente o por conveniencia.  

—Está bien... — Susurró entre dientes antes de soltar un suspiro resignado.    
  
—Dame tu celular—. Exigió sin apartarle la mirada. Light acató sin oponer resistencia, suponiendo que el pelinegro anotaría su número para evitar que se le escapara de nuevo.   
  
—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido cuando luego de unos segundos Lawliet continuaba tecleando.   
  
—Perfecto...— Susurró de forma distraída, escribiendo aún en el teléfono del castaño, regresándole el aparato luego de haberse dejado una llamada perdida para que el número del adolescente quedase en sus registros —Te espero a las diez de la noche en mi apartamento.    
  
—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? — Farfulló, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor con el fin de empujarlo, sin embargo éste detuvo sus acciones sujetándole las muñecas y sosteniéndolo de nuevo contra la pared.   
  
—Cuidado con ese tono —. Masculló, bañando con su aliento el rostro de Light debido a la cercanía —Prácticamente he pagado por tu cuerpo, lo que te convierte en mi juguete y los juguetes no hablan.    
  
—Tengo clases... — Murmuró intentando alejar el rostro.    
  
—¿Y? — Soltó una risa socarrona antes de apartarse de forma brusca —Tu vida no me interesa, tú solo preocúpate en aparecer si sabes lo que te conviene — con una mano buscó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo mientras con la otra tomó el mentón del menor, a quien se acercó un poco antes de susurrarle muy cerca del oído —Y por favor báñate, apestas a sexo y motel barato—. Le rozó la mejilla con los labios, Light se apartó molesto, Lawliet sonrió satisfecho antes de separarse y girar sobre sus talones.    
  
Light se limpió la mejilla con el manga de su chaqueta, bufando al ver la parsimonia con la que aquel sujeto cruzaba la calle en busca de su lujoso auto. Aún con el entrecejo fruncido desbloqueó su celular con el fin de saber qué era lo que tanto había escrito aquel tipo, encontrándose con un recordatorio en la parte superior de la pantalla.    
  
_ **“22h00: Te voy a dar la cogida de tu vida”** _ __   
  
El castaño puso los ojos el blanco, ¿es que acaso no podía tener un cliente normal? Los más amables no eran tan agraciados, y éste hijo de puta que era guapo y adinerado era un enfermo. 

  
  
**oOo**   
  


Luego de cerciorarse que todo estuviese en su lugar, Lawliet caminó con una sonrisa hasta el mini bar que estaba al lado de la sala. Estaba a punto de tomar una cerveza para relajarse y esperar a su visita, sin embargo alguien llamó a la puerta antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la pequeña refrigeradora. Aún era temprano como para que fuese Light quien tocaba, pero era la única persona a la que esperaba, además era de esperarse que el castaño apareciese a la hora que se le diera la gana, solo bastaba con recordar la fija y desafiante mirada que el muchacho había mantenido en su encuentro por la tarde para saber que era el típico chico infantil que se cree con el derecho de hacer lo que quiere. Tardó unos segundos, pensó en dejarlo afuera esperando hasta que fuese la hora acordada, sin embargo corría el riesgo de que el castaño diese media vuelta al no recibir respuesta; suspiró resignado, definitivamente no era buena idea, aunque claro, eso no significaba que iba a salir  corriendo a su encuentro, se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse el cabello y, más importante aún, acomodar su duro miembro dentro de los pants antes de abrir. 

—Me alegra ver que eres obediente—. Sonrió de lado mientras de forma galante apoyaba un brazo en el marco de la puerta. 

—Solo terminemos con esto—. Bufó, entrando sin pedir permiso mientras se despojaba de su abrigo —¿Dónde quieres coger? ¿En el sofá? ¿En la cama? ¿En la mesa?

Lawliet tan solo sonrió y cerró la puerta antes de acercarse lentamente.

—Desnúdate—. Ordenó con voz suave pero segura. Light se encogió de hombros y llevando ambas manos a la parte inferior de su camisa la retiró con rapidez —Hazlo lento—. Indicó.

—No tengo tiempo, ya te dije que mañana tengo clases, solo quiero…

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión— Interrumpió tomándole de la barbilla —Pero si es así como lo quieres…

Light temió un poco ante el malicioso tono de voz empleado por el mayor, no obstante no pudo cuestionar ni retractarse porque pronto sintió el firme brazo de Lawliet rodeándole la cintura y sus cálidos labios aprisionando los suyos. El castaño intentó acoplarse al repentino contacto, sin embargo los besos eran bruscos, haciendo que Light quisiera huir de ellos. 

—Es-spera… — Jadeó colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, logrando alejarlo —¡Me vas a dejar una marca! — Se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo y cubriéndose la boca.

—Sígueme—. Ordenó fríamente antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la habitación. Realmente a él no le interesaba si en la piel del castaño quedaban pruebas de su encuentro, ni mucho menos las excusas que éste tuviese que inventar para explicarlas, solo lo veía como un juguete que tenía a su disposición para divertirse —Son las nueve de la noche, habíamos quedado a las diez, ¿creíste que viniendo más temprano podrías deshacerte de mí más rápido? — Enarcó una ceja mientras confrontaba al muchacho, quien sin saber qué decir agachó la cabeza levemente. ¡Tenía clases al siguiente día! ¿¡Era eso tan difícil de entender!? —Te va a salir caro, ¿lo sabías? — Continuó antes de tomarle la mano y obligarlo a caminar hasta quedar de pie al costado de la cama —Termina de desnudarte, no me importa si lo haces rápido o lento.    
  
Light vaciló un poco, sus manos no respondieron con la rapidez y seguridad que lo caracterizaba; no tenía miedo, pero admitía que esa voz y mirada fija lo pusieron nervioso, no era como lo recordaba; sí, era el mismo sujeto que parecía desnudarte con la mirada, pero sin esa pizca de amabilidad que había conocido la noche previa. 

—¿Y ahora qué…? — Preguntó con las mejillas rojas cuando luego de despojarse de su ropa, Lawliet lo examinó de pies a cabeza por largos segundos sin decir nada. Light se sintió tentado a cubrir su flácido miembro, pero se mantuvo erguido, era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarle al mayor que su mirada lo intimidaba. 

—Híncate—. Ordenó como si nada mientras bajaba un poco la parte superior delantera de sus pants para dejar expuesto su húmedo y endurecido pene. 

Light acató, se hincó frente al mayor sin apartarle la mirada. Pese a que el día anterior el sexo con ese tipo había sido exquisito, no era placer lo que buscaba en estos momentos, de hecho salir esa noche no estaba en sus planes, así que se enfocaría en aplicar las habilidades orales que muchos otros clientes siempre le halagaban, le daría a Lawliet la mamada de su vida y acabaría con esto pronto.

—Masturbate mientras lo haces—. Interrumpió al momento que Light estaba cerca de rozar con su lengua la punta de su pene. El castaño asintió levemente, con una mano sostuvo el miembro del mayor mientras con la otra comenzaba a masajear el suyo —Así… — Soltó un largo jadeó tan pronto los labios del muchacho envolvieron el glande.

Lawliet se mantuvo firme con ambas manos en la cintura, con la pose de alguien que disfruta tener a otro hincado frente a él; permitió que ese chico lo masturbara a su ritmo, que su lengua recorriera la longitud de su mástil de forma lenta si así quería; que disfrutara, saboreara y adorara con sus labios la majestuosidad que tenía frente a sus ojos. Pero pasado unos minutos fue él quien retomó el control, no tenía intenciones de llegar al orgasmo a través de una felación, sus planes eran otros. 

—Masturbate más rápido— Exigió mientras los dedos de ambas manos se enredaban en el castaño cabello para sujetarlo con firmeza, comenzando así a marcar la rapidez y profundidad del vaivén. 

— _Ñgh~_ — Light intentó quejarse, Lawliet había comenzado un ritmo violento de forma repentina. 

—¿Qué? — Sonrió de lado, disfrutando de las arcadas que provocaba en cada estocada y de lo húmedo que salía su miembro luego de ellas —¿Es demasiado grande para tu boca? — Alardeó mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas de atrás para adelante, sujetando con más fuerzas la cabeza de Light cuando éste intentaba apartarse.

—¡ _Mngh…_! — Balbuceó frunciendo el entrecejo, una actitud de molestia que no le quedaba cuando sus ojos lucían llorosos y su barbilla estaba empapada de su propia saliva y líquido preseminal de otro hombre. 

—¡No te he dicho que dejes de masturbarte! — Bufó al momento que el castaño le colocó ambas manos en las caderas con el fin de alejarlo, no acatando la orden de continuar masajeando su propio miembro. 

Fue imposible que Lawliet no se molestara ante tal insurrección, así que aún sujetándolo penetró por completo aquella cálida cavidad hasta que la punta de la nariz y barbilla de Light se hundió entre su recortada mata de vellos púbicos. Los ojos color miel se abrieron de par en par y las escandalosas arcadas en busca de aire incrementaron, sin embargo el pelinegro no cedió, aún cuando Light se revolvía con más ímpetu y parecía que devolvería la cena en cualquier momento, Lawliet no retiró su miembro, en cambio se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetando a Light con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, lo cual logró luego de estirarse lo suficiente y complicarle la respiración al castaño por unos segundos más. Con un movimiento rápido sujetó ambas muñecas del muchacho y las llevó a la espalda, dejándolas ahí luego de un _“click”_ ; sin embargo el haberle soltado la cabeza permitió que Light ladeara desesperadamente el rostro, retirando así el palpitante miembro de su boca.

—¿Es-Estás loco…? — Tosió frenéticamente intentando recuperar el aliento mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas. Sin embargo tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de su situación; fue hasta que tuvo intenciones de limpiarse la barbilla con su antebrazo que sintió las ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Estabas muy revoltoso—. Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia antes de acercarse y sujetar nuevamente la cabeza del menor, solo que en esta ocasión de manera suave mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el tronco de su miembro, el cual acercó hasta aquellos hinchados labios, recorriéndolos tan solo con la punta de su glande, depositando en ellos la humedad que emanaba. Un roce que Light rechazó ladeando el rostro inmediatamente. 

—Yo no… ¡Yo no accedí a hacer bondage! — Vociferó la única excusa que se le ocurrió.

—Tampoco dijiste que no podía —. Contestó calmo antes de encorvarse y buscar los labios del menor, quien al tener la mandíbula entumecida no tuvo fuerzas para negarse, permitiendo entonces que la lengua del mayor hurgara cada recoveco de su boca, la cual abrió exageradamente en busca de aire cuando Lawliet cortó el contacto al alejarse escasos centímetros —Tampoco me veas como si no te gustara— Susurró, su cálido aliento chocando de lleno contra aquel rostro, quien en estos momentos lucía molesto —, estás duro—. Finalizó luego de tomar el brazo del menor y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, dejando al descubierto su erección.

—Desátame… — Exigió con un tono de voz que más pareció una súplica.

—No hemos terminado—. Dicho esto lo lanzó de espaldas a la cama, donde Light se revolvió débilmente y dejó escapar un quejido por el peso que tuvieron que soportar sus brazos al caer —Son las nueve y veinte, recuerdo haberte citado a las diez — Continuó mientras se dirigía hasta su mesita de noche, rebuscando nuevamente en su cajón —, soy un hombre muy puntual —. Finalizó, acercándose a la cama e hincándose sobre el colchón para acercarse al joven. 

—¿Qu-Qué es eso…? — Titubeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando empujarse con los talones al ver que Lawliet traía una delgada varita metálica en una mano. 

—No temas, no te dolerá — Contestó, no de forma tierna sino más bien con malicia. Rodeó con un brazo una de las flexionadas piernas del castaño y lo jaló hacia sí, quedando el pene del muchacho a su disposición —. Si te mueves podría hacerte daño —. Explicó antes de proceder a tomar la base de aquel miembro con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a introducir dicha varita en la uretra del menor. 

—¡ _Ñmgh~_! — Apretó los ojos y arqueó la espalda ante la frialdad del metal, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento brusco mientras ese objeto seguía introduciéndose por miedo a que las palabras de Lawliet fueran verdad —¡Du~Duele! — Se quejó temblando, realmente el dolor era leve, era mayor la incomodidad que esa varita causaba a su aún erecto y palpitante miembro; sin embargo tenía miedo, nunca alguien había hecho “eso” con él y no sabía si era correcto. 

—Los castigos duelen… — Susurró con voz ronca mientras ajustaba el anillo de la varita uretral alrededor del glande —Esto evitará que te corras. 

—¿Castigo…? — Titubeó queriendo creer que había escuchado mal.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, Lawliet simplemente lo tomó de las caderas y de forma brusca lo hizo girar, sin importarle los quejidos por parte del castaño cuando esta vez su peso quedó sobre su duro y castigado miembro. Como acto reflejo Light intentó hincarse con el fin de huir al dolor, pero al tener las manos atadas lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar el trasero mientras su pecho quedaba pegado al colchón, una posición incómoda para él pero menos tortuosa para su pene. 

—Exactamente así es como tienen que actuar los putitos como tú… — Masculló antes de soltarle una fuerte nalgada que sonsacó un respingo al castaño —Siempre entregando el culo. 

—P-Por fav…

—¡Cállate! — Interrumpió, dando una nalgada más fuerte que la anterior en el otro glúteo —Guárdate tus súplicas, las necesitarás más tarde. 

Light se quedó inerte, escuchando como aquel hombre se arrastraba por el colchón, alejándose de él. Sintió sus piernas temblar y quiso voltear cuando de nuevo parecía estar rebuscando algo en su mesita de noche, pero debido a su posición no tuvo más opción que esperar. 

—Aún queda más de media hora para las diez… — Explicó mientras regresaba a la cama, trayendo consigo un bote de lubricante y una venda. Cubrió los ojos del castaño con la tela negra antes de destapar el bote y dejar caer un poco de lubricante sobre la línea interglútea —¿Te gusta, eh? — Sonrió, sus dedos hurgando aquella entrada sonsacaron un largo jadeo a Light —Pues esto te gustara más. 

— _¡Mñgh~! ¡Ah~!_ — Su cuerpo entero tembló cuando algo más grueso que un par de dedos comenzó a penetrarlo, asumiendo que debía tratarse de un dildo — _¡Ahh~ñgh! ¡Si…!_

—Vaya que le has dado uso a este culo tuyo, entró sin problemas —. Lawliet empezó un mete-saca lento, disfrutando la hermosura que era ver el ano del castaño contrayéndose alrededor del juguete que tenía en manos —Te cogeré como jamás te han cogido — Advirtió luego de unos segundos, haciendo otra breve pausa antes de continuar —, pero cuando sean las diez—. Finalizó, sonsacando un respingo al menor con sus palabras.

—¿¡Qué…!? — Farfulló, aún podía sentir el dildo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, pero sin los movimientos que tanto placer le estaban causando —N-No pensaras dejarme aquí. 

—Ya te dije, soy un hombre puntual— Se arrastró de rodillas sobre el colchón y se puso en pie, admirando por un momento la excitante imagen sobre su cama —. Es tu culpa por no cumplir con el horario establecido. 

—¿¡Todo esto por haber venido antes!? — Intentó revolverse mientras hacía el esfuerzo por empujar aquel juguete fuera de sus entrañas, pero parecía que Lawliet lo había asegurado. 

—Pero no te preocupes, te dejaré entretenido para que veas que no soy tan malo. 

Light frunció levemente el entrecejo bajo la venda, confundido por las palabras del otro.

—¿Do-Dónde vas…? — Preguntó con desesperación cuando escuchó los pasos de Lawliet alejándose de la cama. 

—Iré por una cerveza — Se encogió de hombros quedándose de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta por unos segundos —, vuelvo luego. 

—¡No! ¡ _EsperAAH~_! 

Lawliet se relamió los labios, sabía que activar el vibrador sin que Light lo esperara sería exquisito, verlo convulsionarse sobre el colchón era la invitación perfecta a tomarlo sin miramientos en esos momentos, sin embargo se contuvo, giró sobre sus talones y buscó la cerveza que dejó pendiente desde antes de la llegada del castaño. Se acomodó en el sofá más largo y dio un sorbo a su botella antes de ver la hora en su  **Rolex** , aún quedaban al menos veinticinco minutos; sonrió, los gemidos de Light resonaban por todo el lugar, convirtiéndose éstos en la ambientación perfecta para un domingo en la noche.


	4. Secuelas

**4.Secuelas.**

  
  
Cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo pesaba en estos momentos; le dolía la mandíbula, las piernas, las rodillas... sobre todo el ano, el escozor alrededor de éste era insufrible. Estaba tan cansado que cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, se vio tentado a apagarlo y mandar al carajo la escuela por ese día, sin embargo el aparato se silenció a los pocos segundos, confirmando que se trataba de un mensaje y no de la alarma como había creído anteriormente. Con los ojos cerrados buscó de forma torpe el teléfono bajo la almohada. Aún no había amanecido por completo, la oscuridad de la madrugada seguía presente, a eso podríamos sumarle el ardor del que eran víctima sus ojos, los cuales tuvo que apretar como acto reflejo debido a la luz de la pantalla, lo primero que hizo fue ver la hora, pronto serían las cinco de la mañana, la alarma sonaría en pocos minutos y apenas había dormido... ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro horas, tal vez?  
  
_**"Espero que no tengas muchos problemas al sentarte ;)"**_  
  
—Maldito enfermo—. Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejar el celular a un lado.  
  
Debía ponerse en pie pero su cuerpo completo se negaba a responder. Estaba tan exhausto que lo único que quería era quedarse en la cama todo el día.  
  
Cabrón hijo de puta era la forma perfecta para describir a Elle Lawliet, y es que estaba seguro de que el enfermo ése había disfrutado cada jadeo, cada estremecimiento, cada súplica.  
  
Light jamás había sido llevado al límite, al punto donde el dolor se hace presente y aún así no puedes dejar de retorcerte de placer; recordaba el entumecimiento en sus muñecas atadas, la tortura que la privación del orgasmo causaba en su inflamado miembro, el suplicio de las incesantes penetraciones; su próstata no tuvo tregua durante todas esas horas, aún cuando Lawliet tomaba un descanso, éste se tomaba la molestia de colocar un vibrador en el punto exacto que mantenía al castaño al borde del delirio, donde su cuerpo temblaba ante el más ínfimo roce, su visión se nublaba y sus constantes gemidos lastimaban su garganta.  
  
Y cuando todo acabó, cuando Lawliet al fin se dignó en desatarlo, Light se dejó caer vencido sobre el colchón, temblando y sudando copiosamente, con la respiración agitada y su corazón acelerado. No saldría de mojigato diciendo que el encuentro no había sido placentero, su abundante y espeso semen manchando las sábanas del empresario demostraban cuánto lo había disfrutado; no obstante jamás esperó que aún viéndolo en tan deplorable y agotado estado el pervertido ése lo hiciera regresarse a casa, prácticamente sus débiles piernas se vieron obligadas a responder cuando Lawliet lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a rastras hasta la salida, la única muestra de humanidad que ese idiota tuvo fue darle un poco de dinero para tomar un taxi, y solamente porque debido a la hora ya no habían autobuses transitando  
  
Nunca antes se había sentido como un trapo que desechas cuando ya no lo utilizas, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para reclamar, solo atinó a terminar de vestirse afuera del apartamento luego de que Lawliet le cerrara la puerta en la cara bajo la excusa de no permitir a un ladrón como él volver a dormir en su cama. Honestamente Light no tenía interés por pasar la noche junto a él, pero al menos hubiese querido descansar un poco y tomar una ducha antes de partir; sin embargo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y apoyarse con una mano en las paredes para salir de aquel edificio, sintiendo en cada paso como el lubricante y restos de semen descendía por su entrepierna. Suspiró aliviado cuando en la esquina de la solitaria calle un taxi al fin se detuvo, sentarse con "normalidad" no le fue sencillo, pese a que intentó reprimir cualquier mueca de dolor no pudo contener un suave quejido; sin embargo el taxista fingió no notarlo y comenzó su camino mientras intentaba iniciar una plática amable; probablemente había sido consciente del cansancio en el joven y solamente quería evitar que éste se quedase dormido, lo necesitaba despierto para indicaciones y, obviamente, para el pago del viaje. Light no supo cómo pudo mantener una charla coherente, o ni siquiera estaba seguro si sus palabras eran lógicas cuando apenas y murmuraba para contestar, de lo que sí fue consciente es de la mirada desaprobadora y mueca de asco que podía verle al taxista por el retrovisor, pero no podía culparlo, sabía que olía a sexo y casi podía sentir la misma palabra escrita en toda la cara, de hecho él mismo sentía la lengua pastosa y cuerpo pegajoso, no obstante estaba tan débil que al llegar a casa solo tuvo fuerzas para caminar hasta su habitación y dejarse caer rendido sobre su camastro, no importándole asearse o cambiarse de ropa.  
  
Se arrastró con pereza por el colchón, no importaba cuán cansado estuviese, el colegio To-Oh era demasiado costoso como para faltar a clases; así que aún adormitado tomó su toalla y caminó despacio para no tropezar debido a la oscuridad antes de encerrarse en el baño, donde tardó lo necesario con el fin de eliminar cualquier rastro de lo sucedido unas horas antes.  
  
Las clases iniciaban hasta las ocho de la mañana, pero al tratarse de un colegio costoso y privado no era una institución a la vuelta de la esquina, ni cerca de la zona en la que vive, y es peor si te toca viajar en autobús para llegar como él. Tenía un poco más de un año con la misma rutina desde que comenzó a asistir a dicho instituto, sin embargo Light jamás había considerado que madrugar fuese un sacrificio, literalmente se desgastaba el culo para pagar las mensualidades como para quejarse de algo tan trivial; y no, asistir a dicho colegio no era por la razón que Ushio y sus amigos decían, admitía que su vanidad estaba muy por encima de su humildad, pero esto no era por pavonearse y sentirse superior al resto, de cierta forma las horas que pasaba encerrado en ese lugar era su escape, donde podía fingir una realidad diferente; además debido a su situación sabía lo que era estudiar en una institución pública, a la cual no estaba dispuesto a regresar. Si alguien supiera lo que realmente pensaba y sentía le dirían que estaba frustrado con el mundo, y probablemente así era, detestaba cada minuto y cada día que continuaba despertando en el mismo lugar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a vivir por siempre de esa forma, él quería ser grande, quería ser lo que desde hace mucho le quisieron hacer creer que no podría llegar a ser ; sin embargo, para poder soñar hay que aceptar la realidad, y la realidad es que aunque te digan que todo es posible si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, no es lo mismo recibir una mención honorífica en una escuela pública ubicada en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad a graduarte de un prestigioso colegio. El dinero y la buena relación con las personas correctas puede abrirte más puertas de las que el trabajo duro hará.  
  
—¿A qué horas regresaste ayer?  
  
Light dio un respingo y soltó un leve jadeo cuando al regresar a su cuarto, Jonathan se encontraba en él.  
  
—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? — Espetó mientras se giraba para confrontarlo, manteniendo en todo momento la ropa sucia contra su pecho para evitar que éste se las arrebatase y viese las evidencias sobre la tela.  
  
—¡Ja!, ¿a este cajón llamas habitación? Ni siquiera tienes espacio para un armario decente —. Soltó una carcajada al notar cómo sus burlas afectaban al joven, quien frunció el entrecejo molesto; sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, Light no podía contradecirlo, no cuando su ropa colgaba de un perchero improvisado —Te hice una pregunta—. Continuó unos segundos después, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
—No te importa—. Murmuró antes de girar con intenciones de darle la espalda, pero como era de esperarlo, Jonathan lo sujetó con fuerza y lo hizo devolverse.  
  
—¡A mí no me hablas así! — Vociferó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que por la cercanía Light arrugase la nariz debido al deje de alcohol en su aliento —¡¡Que no se te olvide que soy tu padrastro y me debes respeto!!  
  
—¡¡Tú no eres mi padrastro ni mucho menos esperes que te respete!! — Se revolvió con ímpetu. Empezar el día viendo la cara de ese tipo no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, y mantener la calma es imposible cuando se cree en el derecho de tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden —¡¡Sal de mi habitación!! — A este punto ni siquiera tomó en consideración que su escándalo podría despertar a su madre, su único objetivo era sacar a ese tipo de su cuarto, por lo que demostrándole el nulo respeto que le tenía, comenzó a empujarlo.  
  
—¿En serio crees tener más fuerza que yo? — Sonrió ladino, no importaba cuánto Light se esforzase, apenas había logrado moverlo pocos centímetros, ya fuese por lo agotado que estaba o porque evidentemente Jonathan tenía más fuerzas.  
  
—¡Solo sal de aquí! — Exigió antes de retroceder unos pasos y señalar con el índice la salida. Jonathan sonrió antes de encogerse de hombros.  
  
—¿Quiere la nena que le cierre la puerta al salir? — Preguntó con sorna, haciendo referencia a la cortina que colgaba bajo el umbral cumpliendo la función de puerta.  
  
Light bufó pero se contuvo, contestarle provocaría que la discusión continuase, solamente tomó con furia los laterales de la tela y los estiró tan pronto Jonathan salió de su espacio. Intentó relajarse, siempre intentaba convencerse que ninguno de los novios de su madre merecía el desgaste mental que conlleva un enojo, pero es que parecía que cada vez eran más idiotas que el anterior.  
  
Sabía que la pregunta de Jonathan no era porque el imbécil hubiese estado preocupado en su ausencia, Light estaba consciente de cómo los vecinos lo miraban y murmuraban al pasar, Ushio había hecho bien su trabajo de cizañero al sembrar la sospecha en los demás, todos, a excepción de su madre que parecía vivir en otro mundo, estaban casi seguros que Light conseguía dinero de la manera más vulgar. Por supuesto que en un principio dichos rumores le afectaban, no podía evitar agachar la cabeza cada que comenzaba a caminar dentro del bloque donde vivía, sobre todo porque él sí había intentado ganar dinero decentemente, pero al ser un estudiante menor de edad lo único que pudo conseguir fue embolsar las compras en un supermercado cercano, donde las ganancias dependían más que nada de la propina que la gente quisiera darle; tenía compañeros que al trabajar tiempo completo ganaban mucho más que él, entre ellos un tipo llamado Ray, quien cada noche luego de la jornada le ofrecía un poco de dinero por acompañarlo al callejón detrás del supermercado para un trabajo "oral". Lo rechazó incontables veces, aunque a sus quince años ya era consciente que sus preferencias se inclinaban hacia los hombres, aún no había dado su primer beso, y por ende su experiencia sexual era nula, además él quería ser diferente al resto, quería demostrarle a los otros que se podía salir adelante sin ser como ellos... ¿Podría alguien culpar su manera estúpida de pensar? Vivía en una realidad donde Ushio era un sujeto sin estudios que se la pasaba el día entero de vago en la calle, y aún así tenía más comodidades de las que él conocía; su vecino de enfrente todas las tardes regresaba a casa con piezas de carro que nadie sabía dónde las conseguía, pero en su mesa nunca faltaba la comida; la mujer que vivía al lado metía a otro hombre cada que su esposo salía a trabajar, y aún así aparentaban ser una familia mucho más amorosa de la que él tenía. Cada día la vida se encargaba en demostrarle que ser correcto no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado, que tener una reputación intachable no lo hacía feliz. Tampoco podía decir que haber acompañado a su compañero hasta el callejón lo hizo sentir mejor, tuvo miedo cuando las desesperadas manos de Ray comenzaron a tocarle el cuerpo completo en la oscuridad de aquel lugar; intentó relajarse, tampoco había sido llevado en contra de su voluntad, tan solo tenía que llevarse _"eso"_ a la boca e imitar lo que muchas veces había visto a su madre hacer a través de las viejas cortinas que servían de puerta para cada habitación; el sabor no fue para nada agradable, pero en menos de quince minutos había ganado lo mismo que en un día podían pagarle como ayudante del supermercado. Solo bastó desinhibirse un poco, comenzar a esperar afuera de bares o discotecas carentes de seguridad a alguna posible víctima, alguien cuya moralidad estuviese ausente a causa del alcohol, que fuese fácil de seducir para practicar lo que había aprendido aquella noche. Poco a poco fue ganando confianza, permitiendo que las caricias fuesen más atrevidas junto a propuestas subidas de tono, entregando su virginidad al mejor postor. No es como si se sintiese orgulloso de haberse convertido en alguien que prostituye su cuerpo, pero la desagradable sensación desapareció cuando gracias al dinero su vida dejó de ser tan miserable, le restó importancia a los comentarios de los falsos moralistas que le rodeaban e intentó encajar en una realidad a la que no pertenecía; pero era feliz.  
  
Terminó de acomodarse su pulcra camisa blanca manga larga dentro del pantalón café oscuro, anudó su corbata roja alrededor del cuello y de forma parsimoniosa se colocó el saco de un café mucho más claro. Se situó frente al desgastado espejo de cuerpo completo que mantenía pegado en la pared de su habitación, cerciorándose que su atuendo fuese perfecto, pero su uniforme delicadamente planchado y sin rastros de mancha no era el problema, lo difícil sería disimular el cansancio notable en su rostro y el escozor en sus partes íntimas. Sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa, no le daría a Lawliet el gusto de arruinarle el día, además quizá el empresario lo ignoraba pero era gracias a él que ahora en su billetera guardaba la cantidad exacta para poder pagar la mensualidad del colegio, solamente se cercioró de ocultarla muy bien hasta el fondo de su mochila antes de salir de su habitación.  
  
—Te tardas igual o más que una mujer para cambiarte—. Jonathan soltó una risa socarrona antes de tomar asiento en el comedor para desayunar.  
  
Light puso los ojos en blanco, sin intenciones de contestarle, sin embargo volteó bruscamente al escuchar el crujido de las hojuelas tostadas siendo trituradas por los dientes del otro.  
  
—¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que comer MI cereal!?— Espetó mientras se acercaba bruscamente con el fin de arrebatarle el plato, lo cual Jonathan impidió con solo colocar una mano sobre el pecho del castaño para mantenerlo alejado.  
  
—¿¡Perdón!?— Frunció el entrecejo y sujetándolo por la corbata se puso en pie —¡¡Soy el que mantiene esta casa!!, ¡¡tengo derecho a todo lo que hay en ella!!  
  
—¡Como sea!— Intentó revolverse antes de que ese idiota le arrugara o ensuciara con sus mugrientos dedos el uniforme —¡Puedes comértelo todo si quieres, me da igual!— Había sido muy tonto de su parte reclamarle por algo tan simple, total, él jamás se detenía a desayunar por las mañanas, es solo que le era imposible no molestarse hasta por el aire que respiraba aquel sujeto —¡¡Suéltame!!— Gruñó, sujetando las muñecas del otro intentó separarlo.  
  
—¿¡En serio ya te estás quejando!?— Soltó una carcajada antes de zangolotearlo con el fin de provocarlo —¿Por qué no mejor dejas esa tontería de la escuela y te enseño a trabajar como hombre en el taller? Sirve que de paso aportes económicamente a esta casa.  
  
—¡¡A mí no me jodas, Jonathan! ¿¡Quién fue el que compró el televisor frente al cual te la pasas aplastado viendo partidos de fútbol todos los domingos!? — Vociferó con tantas fuerzas que de repente sus piernas parecieron haberse debilitado a tal punto que en lugar de sujetarlo por los tirantes del overol para separarse, se aferró a ellos para no caer.  
  
—¡Hey, Suéltame!— De un preciso empujón lo mandó al suelo, donde Light tomó unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie.  
  
Se sostuvo de un pequeño mueble para no caer de nuevo y parpadeó con rapidez en un intento de aclarar su visión; poco le importó que Jonathan siguiera gritando con el fin de provocarlo, de hecho no dudó en retroceder rápidamente y ocultarse tras la cortina de la habitación de su madre al verlo acercarse de nuevo.  
  
Lo escuchó reír al otro lado mientras le llamaba cobarde... lamentablemente no tenía fuerzas para demostrarle lo contrario, estaba tan cansado por culpa de Lawliet que tan solo caminó hacia la cama y se acurrucó al lado de su madre.  
  
—Ya casi me voy... — Susurró, rozando con dos dedos la mejilla de Sachiko, haciendo que ella abriese levemente los ojos ante el roce, encontrándose Light con un par de pupilas dilatas y mirada perdida —Vengo por mi bendición— Continuó con ese tono de voz suave y frágil. Cuando pequeño detestaba que su madre no lo dejase probar bocado hasta no haber terminado de orar en familia, pero desde hace mucho tenía la costumbre de buscar a su progenitora antes de salir, tomar su mano inerte y formar con ella una cruz desde su frente a su estómago, aún cuando él ya no creía en Dios.  
  
  
**oOo**  


 

Beyond le dedicó un guiño a una camarera que no le apartaba la mirada al verlo pasar, también le lanzó un beso a una ejecutiva que se ajustó los lentes para inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza. Lawliet negó levemente con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermano hacer un ademán de " _llámame_ " a una chica que disfrutaba de su café en una mesa.  
  
—¿Era el mejor atuendo que encontraste en la ropa sucia?— reclamó el mayor de los gemelos al ver su vestimenta; unos rotos vaqueros negros y una holgada camisa blanca.  
  
—No empieces con tus regaños que no sabes lo frustrado que estoy— refunfuñó antes de jalar la silla y tomar asiento frente a su hermano, quien a diferencia de él vestía un saco formal y corbata como el resto de las personas en ese restaurante —. Esperaba que con esta ropa ni siquiera me dejasen entrar.  
  
—Vienes tarde—. Reprochó ignorando el comentario previo. Se retiró los lentes que usaba solamente para leer y dejó a un lado el periódico con el fin de poner completa atención al recién llegado.  
  
—Te acabó de decir que no me regañes— murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía los ojos en blanco —, sabes que no soy bueno para levantarme temprano.  
  
—¿Tu falta de puntualidad hizo que perdieras tu último empleo?— con una parsimonia desesperante, dio un sorbo a su taza de café sin apartarle la mirada al menor.  
  
—¿Así que eso era...?— sonrió con ironía, una parte de él ya se imaginaba que dicha reunión tuviese que ver con haberse quedado sin cuarto de nuevo —¿Tan rápido te ha ido Near con el chisme?  
  
Si había algo que Beyond detestaba era que su hermano lo viera como un nene pequeño al que hay que cuidar, y Lawliet lo sabía.  
  
—No lo digas en ese tono— suspiró antes de desabrochar el botón del medio de su saco para deshacerse un poco de ese aire de seriedad y hermano mayor sobreprotector. Quizá la sobriedad del lugar lleno de aburridos empresarios no era el ambiente idóneo para tratar con tu hermano descarriado que más parece un adolescente en vez de un muchacho de veinticuatro años. Se había enterado de la situación de Beyond hace apenas unas horas, tal vez de haberlo sabido con tiempo hubiese pensado en una mejor forma de abordar el tema, porque aunque intentaba lucir tranquilo no había nada apacible en citarlo un lunes a las siete de la mañana y antes del trabajo —, sabes que solo se preocupa por ti. Solo quiero saber...  
  
—No necesito que me cuides, _hermanito_ — Interrumpió, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Sabía que tanto Near como Lawliet tenían buenas intenciones, eso no lo dudaba, pero le desesperaba en demasía que desde pequeños fuese siempre su hermano mayor quien tenía que hacerse cargo de todos.  
  
—Déjame terminar...— ordenó en un susurro para restarle seriedad —No pienso darte dinero mensualmente ni conseguirte un buen puesto con un excelente salario, pero podría darte trabajo en mi empresa, algo sencillo para ir comenzando, ¿qué dices?  
  
—Sí te digo que lo pensaré, ¿podríamos terminar con esta reunión familiar? — se rascó la coronilla con languidez, despeinándose más el cabello, si cabe.  
  
—Al menos no es un " _no_ "— sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza; no culpaba a Beyond por ser tan necio porque hasta cierto punto él era igual, quizá venía en la sangre el rechazar ayuda a lo pendejo.  
  
—¿Entonces, puedo irme?— con sus piernas empujó el asiento hacia atrás pero no se puso de pie, primero espero la aprobación del otro.  
  
—Si— se encogió de hombros; en un principio había pensado en darle dinero para que se quedase a desayunar, pero era probable que Beyond lo rechazase y también que el restaurante se negase a atenderle por las fachas —. De igual manera yo ya debería estar en la oficina.  
  
Lawliet fue el primero en ponerse en pie, llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo y sacó su celular para avisarle a su secretaria que en un momento llegaría, pero en dicho movimiento algo más salió y cayó al suelo, siendo Beyond quien amablemente se agachó para recogerlo.  
  
—¿Qué es esto...? — murmuró extrañado al percatarse que no se trataba de una tarjeta de presentación sino de un carné, abriendo sus ojos por completo al girarlo y ver la fotografía —¿¡Éste es el chico que te llevaste a casa después del club!?— farfulló, llamando la atención de los comensales más cercanos con su escándalo —¡Mierda, Lawliet, es menor de edad!— de eso no había duda, lo que tenía en sus manos era un carné de estudiante.  
  
—¿¡Podrías callarte...!?— Masculló con las mejillas completamente rojas —¡Dame eso!— exigió entre dientes, pero intentando mantener la voz baja antes de que los clientes mandaran a llamar al gerente.  
  
—Lawliet... pero es ilegal...— Jadeó aún sumergido en su asombro, no acatando la orden de su hermano —Al menos lo será por... un par de meses más— finalizó luego de corroborar el dato en la parte trasera del mismo documento.  
  
—Sí, sí, ¿y a quién le importa? ¡Solo dame eso!— Espetó con el entrecejo fruncido antes de arrebatarle el carné de las manos y guardarlo en una de las bolsas internas de su saco.  
  
—¿Por qué lo tienes tú?— entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose intrigado. Lawliet sonrió ladino y tomó su portafolio.  
  
—Lo sabrías si hubieses llegado a almorzar conmigo ayer, hoy te jodes— dejó la cantidad exacta para cubrir el café y la propina sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida, no tenía tiempo para pedir la cuenta.  
  
—¿Qué...? ¡Pero yo no quería escuchar cómo cogías con otro hombre! ¡Puaj!— arrugó la nariz en son de asco mientras seguía a su hermano de cerca —¿Al menos podrías darme la versión resumida?— juntó ambas manos en forma de súplica pero el mayor ni siquiera volteó a verlo.  
  
—No— dijo de forma seria, removiendo la manga de su saco para revisar la hora. Además, aunque Beyond hubiese estado presente seguiría sin saber la razón por la que él tenía en su poder dicha credencial; hasta el momento ninguno de sus amigos sabía que después de haber actuado como un maldito acosador había terminado convirtiendo a Light en su puta.  
  
—¿Pues sabes que lo puedes meter en problemas?— comentó de repente, dejando inerte al mayor justo antes de que desactivase la alarma y seguro  del auto —Esos colegios suelen ser muy estrictos con esas cosas— continuó con cierta malicia al saber que había captado su atención.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?— ladeó entonces su rostro, viendo por sobre su hombro al muchacho que se encontraba unos pasos atrás —Eso quiere decir que tengo que ir a su escuela cuando las clases terminen para entregárselo, ¿verdad? No queremos que el nene se meta en problemas— sonrió ladino y volvió su vista al frente.  
  
Beyond puso los ojos en blanco antes de rodear el auto y subir al asiento del copiloto; Lawliet le había prometido que lo llevaría hasta la casa, o al menos lo más cerca que pudiese. Sin embargo por lo que restó del camino el menor de los gemelos no hizo más preguntas; pese a que hace unos momentos atrás lo consumía la curiosidad, ahora mismo no quería saber qué mierda pensaba Lawliet como para relamerse los labios y sonreír tanto.  



	5. Dinero

**5.Dinero.**  
  
—¡Suspendidos!— Bufó Near, pateando molesto una lata que se encontraba en su camino —¡Fuimos Suspendidos!  
  
—¿De qué te quejas?— Mello se encogió de hombros mientras con parsimonia se desabrochaba el chaleco negro que usaba de uniforme —No es la primera vez que nos suspenden  
  
—¡Exacto!— se rascó la coronilla con desesperación de tan solo ver la hora en su reloj, no habían cumplido ni media jornada en el trabajo —Nos van a descontar el día y a este paso nos quedaremos sin empleo.   
  
—¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!?— Vociferó, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes al pasar —No iba a permitir que ese idiota se sobrepasara contigo sólo por ser el jefe—. Masculló antes de llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca y prenderle fuego.   
  
Near agachó la cabeza avergonzado, todos sabían la reputación que Gendō tenía y aún así había sido muy inocente... mejor dicho, estúpido al creer que su jefe realmente necesitaba ayuda para buscar algunos productos en la bodega.   
  
—Pero no era necesario que lo golpearas...— susurró cabizbajo, sintiendo las mejillas arder cuando por un ínfimo instante creyó que los celos habían hecho actuar a Mello de forma agresiva; una idea que desapareció a los pocos segundos, no era posible.   
  
—Por supuesto que era necesario— Comentó divertido, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mientras con el otro brazo rodeaba los hombros del menor —. Para que entienda que contigo no debe meterse—. Le dio un beso en la sien de manera tan tierna que junto a sus palabras hicieron que el menor olvidara cualquier coraje que había sentido antes.   
  
  
**oOo**  
  
  
  
—Anda, Light, acepta que Misa Misa te salvó—. Exigió Amane de forma infantil, puyando con ambos índices los costados del castaño mientras caminaban por el patio del colegio.  
  
—¡Pero solo porque estaba distraído!— dijo, tomando del brazo a Mikami para jalarlo y usarlo de escudo contra el ataque.   
  
—Sino le das un poco de crédito seguiremos escuchando su irritante voz todo el camino— sujetó las muñecas de la chica para mantenerla quieta, quien como respuesta le sacó la lengua —¿En serio esta niña sabía la respuesta a la pregunta del profesor y no tú?— rió, ganándose un puntapié que lo hizo emitir un gritito y encoger la pierna.  
  
—¡Tú cállate, Mikami!— espetó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
—Ya, Misa, tranquila— Light volvió al medio para mantener a esos dos separados al ver que lo que empezó como una broma se estaba volviendo una pelea seria —. Acepto que Misa Misa salvó la vida de Light Yagami el día de hoy— declaró, alzando la mano derecha en son de juramento —, ¿feliz?  
  
—Hmm... — Lo pensó un poco antes de encogerse de hombros —Está bien, pero debes tener cuidado, quién sabe si podré salvarte todo el tiempo.   
  
—Te prometo que no me vuelvo a dormir en clases— resopló. El profesor le había pedido contestar la siguiente pregunta y seguir con la lectura, pero él nada más tenía el libro abierto y de pie para ocultarse tras él y cerrar los ojos, fue Misa quien entonces le sopló la respuesta y le indicó el párrafo en el que se habían quedado para que no lo enviaran a la oficina del director por dormirse en clases.   
  
—¿Tuviste una mala noche?— cuestionó Mikami caminando a su lado.  
  
—Algo así— _“por culpa de un idiota ricachón que se cree Christian Grey”_ pensó antes de soltar un suspiro.   
  
—Pues intenta descansar mejor o tendremos mucho de Misa Misa creyéndose heroína— soltó una carcajada. Misa dejó escapar un gritito indignada.  
  
—Déjala, no la molestes— pidió con voz suave, ganándose la simpatía de la chica, quien agradecida se aferró con fuerza a su brazo.   
  
—¡Por eso eres mi mejor amigo, Light!— dio brinquitos de felicidad. Mikami puso los ojos en blanco.   
  
Light no se inmutó ante la efusividad de la chica, tan solo siguió su andar con ella pegada a su extremidad mientras le platicaba a Mikami sobre todos los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca para terminar con su proyecto.   
  
Misa y Mikami tenían personalidades tan distintas que quien los conociera por separado jamás creería que ésos dos eran amigos, quizá era por ello que Light había logrado congeniar con ambos. Pagar las mensualidades no era lo único difícil, tratar de llevarte con personas que te juzgan por lo que tienes podía ser peor, sus amigos incluidos. Light no sabía cuántas veces había tenido que pagar una hora en el cibercafé para investigar y ver imágenes acerca de la lista de países que tenía anotados en un cuaderno, así no quedaba como idiota cuando hablaban sobre las ciudades que habían visitado u hoteles donde se habían hospedado.  
  
—¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?— Sugirió Mikami al salir de las instalaciones. La calle principal frente al colegio estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, Teru detestaba dejar su carro estacionado ahí, pero esa mañana estuvo a punto de llegar tan tarde que no tuvo tiempo de buscar espacio en el parqueo interno —Creo que mis padres no están, pero mi nana puede prepararnos algo o pedimos comida— continuó unos segundos después. Solo tenían que esperar a que el camino se despejará y podrían partir.   
  
Light estuvo a punto de asentir emocionado, le encantaba la idea, Mikami tenía una de las casas más bonitas que alguna vez había visto. Sin embargo Misa interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir algo.  
  
—Yo no puedo, iré de compras con mi mami— sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, pero su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación cuando un tipo que ella había notado minutos atrás no les apartaba la mirada —¿A ti te espera alguien, Light...?— susurró con un poco de temor.   
  
El aludido dirigió su atención al punto que Misa había señalado usando su índice con mucha cautela para no ser muy obvia; pero hubiese preferido no haber volteado nunca. Apoyado contra el costado del auto y con ambas manos en los bolsillos, Lawliet lo veía fijamente, lanzándole un beso sin ningún disimulo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.   
  
—¡ _Iugh_! ¿Conoces a ese señor?— Mikami arrugó la nariz asqueado.  
  
—Es un amigo...— susurró; no tenía ningún caso fingir que no lo conocía.   
  
—¡Oh, Light! ¿Es tu novio?— dedujo Misa ante el notable color carmín que coloreaba las mejillas del castaño —¡Hasta vino a traerte!  
  
—Eso es imposible Misa, ese tipo es mucho mayor que nosotros—. Gruñó Teru con el entrecejo fruncido, chequeando de pies a cabeza al susodicho, quien vestía un traje demasiado formal como para ser el novio de un adolescente.  
  
—Solo iré a ver qué quiere— masculló al comprender que Lawliet no se iría de ahí —¡Y para que lo sepan, no es mi novio! — bufó con seguridad antes de girar y cruzar la calle.   
  
Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes, el solo ver cómo la sonrisa de Lawliet se ampliaba al acercarse le hacía querer matarlo, claro, si tan solo asesinar a alguien fuese fácil y legal.   
  
—¿¡Qué haces aquí!?— reclamó al situarse frente a él.  
  
—¿Esa es la manera de tratarnos luego de que la hemos pasado tan bien juntos?— siseó con lascivia guiñándole el ojo.   
  
—Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿qué...  
  
—¿Ellos son tus amigos? La rubia no deja de verme— Interrumpió mientras se erguía lo mejor que podía para lucir galante —. ¿Sabes...? Me sorprende ver que asistes a un colegio como éste, tengo entendido que solo los niños de mami y papi podrían costearlo, ¿eres uno de esos?— se inclinó hacia adelante y olfateó al muchacho a la altura del cuello — _Nah_ , un niño de mami y papi no andaría vendiendo su cuerpo como una vil puta, además... _hueles a perfume barato_ — hizo una mueca de asco. Light torció los ojos —. Entonces supongo que estudias aquí gracias a una beca, ¿verdad?  
  
El castaño bufó sonoramente antes de cruzarse de brazos. En el futuro sus calificaciones perfectas serían de ayuda para que la institución financie parte de su carrera, pero por el momento no era gracias a una beca que estudiaba en dicho colegio, y aunque así fuera, a ese sujeto qué le importaba.   
  
—Te lo repetiré por última vez antes de largarme, ¿qué mierdas haces aquí?  
  
—Vaya boquita que te manejas, deberíamos lavarla, ¿no crees?— le susurró muy cerca del rostro al sujetarle la barbilla con dos dedos —Podría restregarla con mi verga hasta dejarla limpia, si quieres.   
  
— _Ja_ , hablando de vulgaridades— masculló con ironía antes de dar media vuelta, no tenía porqué aguantar a ese tipo; sin embargo Lawliet le sujetó el brazo y lo hizo devolverse.   
  
—¿Ya te vas?— soltó una suave risa —¡Que mal! Y yo que venía a hacer mi buena obra del día—. Light observó atento al momento que el pelinegro llevó una mano al interior de su saco extrayendo algo, paseándolo de forma burlesca frente a sus ojos.   
  
—¿¡Por qué diablos tienes tú mi carné!?— intentó arrebatarle el documento pero Lawliet fue más rápido, estiró su brazo completamente hacia arriba para dejarlo fuera de su alcance mientras con el otro le rodeaba la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo —P-Pero...¿Qué carajos haces!?— se removió colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del empresario.   
  
No es que hablara abiertamente de sus preferencias sexuales pero Missa y Mikami ya sabían que él no sentía atracción por las mujeres, no se enteraron por boca de Light, más bien de forma desafortunada y extraña, pero lo sabían al fin y al cabo, así que no era _el qué dirán_ lo que le molestaba, ¡pero hace unos momentos le había dicho a sus amigos que ese hombre no era su novio y ahora éste lo agarraba como si lo fueran!  
  
— _Shh_ , tranquilo— siseó mientras lo sujetaba con más fuerzas con el fin de mantenerlo quieto —. Tu amiga no deja de vernos, ella cree que somos novios, ¿verdad?— le susurró despacio al oído para deleite de Misa —¿Sabías que así como a muchos hombres nos gusta ver a dos mujeres besándose, algunas chicas disfrutan al ver a dos hombres haciéndolo?  
  
—¿¡Y a mí por qué mierdas me va a importar!?— espetó —¡Solo dame mi maldito carné o podrías meterme en problemas si lo pierdo!  
  
—¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto drama?— arrugó la nariz y llevó su dedo meñique al oído para calmar la sensación incómoda que los gritos de Light provocaron —No me interesa quedarme con la tarjetita de un niñato, solo quiero un beso.   
  
—¿Qué...?— jadeó, dejando de luchar por unos segundos.  
  
Ese carné no era específicamente para alardear que estudiaba en dicha institución, era un requisito presentarlo para pedir libros en la biblioteca o al realizar los exámenes, en caso de extravío debía cancelar una multa. No tenía idea de cuánto era el monto a pagar en caso de perderlo, pero creía que podía conseguir el dinero, lo que le preocupaba es que el tiempo para darte uno nuevo es una semana y él tenía que regresar los libros en dos días. Además, ¿por qué debía pagar extra por culpa de un idiota?  
  
—Anda, solo un lindo beso entre dos hombres—. Continuó unos segundos después al verlo dudar.   
  
—¡Vete al infierno!— gruñó más como acto reflejo, empujándolo y revolviéndose de nuevo.  
  
—¿Por qué no vas tú y buscas tu carné ahí?— sonrió ladino, satisfecho de sentirlo entumecerse entre sus brazos.  
  
— _Te odio..._ — masculló, empuñando ambas manos y tensando la mandíbula.   
  
Lawliet estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo Light cumplió con su demanda de forma imprevista. EL muchacho enredó los dedos entre los azabaches cabellos, lo hizo con fuerzas, con la intención consciente de lastimarlo; sus labios no se rozaban con delicadeza, la agresividad iba en aumento cada segundo. Pero a Lawliet poco le importaba, de hecho no podía evitar sonreír sobre los labios del otro, deleitándose con su ira. Y mientras Light se encargaba de dejarle en claro cuánto lo odiaba, las pálidas manos del mayor descendieron con parsimonia, apretando los glúteos del menor al tenerlos en su poder. Fue entonces cuando el castaño abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo su cuerpo paralizarse por pocos segundos antes de revolverse una vez más.  
  
—¡Ya bas...— jadeó, intentando arañar el pecho del pelinegro mientras lo empujaba.  
  
Lawliet se detuvo luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, más por conveniencia que obediencia, y es que la tela tensándose a la altura de su entrepierna comenzaba a lastimar.   
  
—Vámonos—. Ordenó, acomodándose el pene sobre el pantalón sin ningún disimulo antes de girar y desactivar las alarmas del auto.   
  
—Ni creas que me iré contigo— dijo, aún limpiándose los labios con el manga del saco —¡Solo dame el jodido carné!  
  
—Te lo daré, súbete y lo haré— apoyó el antebrazo en el borde superior de la puerta del auto, esperando una respuesta, suspirando al no recibir ninguna —subes o comienzo a gritar aquí los trabajos sociales, manuales y orales que haces después de clases.  
  
—No te atreverías...— masculló, aflojando los hombros.   
  
—¿Quieres ver?— sonrió ladino, cerrando la puerta luego de acomodarse sobre el asiento.   
  
El motor del auto hizo su suave sonido al encenderse, Lawliet bajó la ventana y enarcó la ceja ante la inmovilidad del muchacho, quien chasqueó la lengua y maldijo al mayor antes de rodear el auto e ingresar por la puerta  del copiloto.   
  
—¿A dónde vamos?— se aseguró de cerrar con todas las fuerzas que pudo.   
  
—¿Qué hace tanto niñato en la calle?— hundió su palma en el claxon al avanzar, haciendo que algunos se apartaran espantados —¿¡Qué sus papis no mandan al chofer a traerlos!? ¡Ya deberían estar en sus clases de piano o la mierda que hagan luego de clases!  
  
—¿No Podrías simplemente esperar a que la calle se despeje...?— intentó mantenerse serio, pero le era imposible no encogerse en el asiento entre nervios y vergüenza, pese a saber que nadie podía verlo desde afuera debido al polarizado, él si podía ver los rostros malhumorados y escuchar vagamente las palabras malsonantes que lanzaban los estudiantes al aire —¿¡Qué no me escuchas!?— bufó irguiéndose un poco.   
  
—Las aceras son para los peatones, no las calles— se encogió de hombros —. Además tengo necesidades mucho más importantes.  
  
—¿A dónde vamos...?— preguntó apenas audible luego de detectar la lascivia en la voz del otro.   
  
—¿A dónde crees?— dejó escapar una carcajada y ladeó el rostro en dirección al de Light, quien prefirió desviar la vista —Estoy caliente, eres mi puto personal, ¿alguna idea?— continuó mordaz ante el silencio del otro.   
  
—Espero que a tomar el té— contestó con ironía antes de cruzarse de brazos.  
  
Lawliet soltó una suave risa, con una mano continuó controlando el volante mientras con la otra comenzó a estrujar el muslo del castaño. Light suspiró cansado, no se iba a quejar, no le iba a dar el gusto a ése desquiciado de pasarla mal, además el sexo era placentero, al menos con Lawliet lo había sido hasta el momento, pero hubiese preferido esperar un poco más, a que su ano dejase de escocer en cada movimiento. De solo imaginar la intromisión a la que sería sometido nuevamente y en menos de veinte horas le hacía temblar.   
  
  
**oOo**  
  
  
—Matt, ¿es que acaso no piensas hacer nada más que estar pegado a la televisión?— regañó Near, colocándose frente al muchacho. El aludido se movió de lado a lado, intentando ver por los costados del menor — ¿Y que no piensas arreglar la computadora del vecino?  
  
—Ya voy, mamá. Es mi última partida— contestó moviendo los dedos lo más rápido que podía sobre el control remoto.   
  
A diferencia de Near y Mello, Matt no contaba con un trabajo estable, él más bien se encargaba de reparar computadoras y celulares, algunas veces obtenía más ganancias que otras pero siempre aportaba su parte, aunque quizá el hecho de que le fuesen a descontar el día tenía más tenso  Near.  
  
—¿¡Y Podrías por favor no traerte todos los vasos a la sala!?— se quejó de nuevo, intentando recoger un poco el desorden que había en la mesita de centro.   
  
—¡Ese fue Beyond!— se defendió con rapidez, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.  
  
—¿Que yo qué?— el menor de los gemelos enarcó una ceja cuando luego de salir de la cocina con un bote de mermelada en las manos, escuchó su nombre.   
  
—¿¡Qué no escuchan que tocan!?— gritó Mello desde la cocina, era la tercera vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta y sus amigos seguían discutiendo en la sala.   
  
—¡Voy!— farfulló Near de mala gana, probablemente era algún vecino de los apartamentos buscando a Matt para encargarle un nuevo trabajo y el pelirrojo ni siquiera avanzaba con los que ya tenía pendientes.   
  
—¿Qué mierdas hacemos aquí?— masculló Light cuando la puerta se abrió, reconociendo al muchacho bajito y de cabellos blancos que también había visto aquella noche.   
  
—¡Lawliet!— dijo Mello sonriente al aparecer detrás de Near, pero frunció el entrecejo al notar la presencia de quien lo acompañaba —¿Y éste quién es?  
  
—Creo que se llamaba Light— dijo, encogiéndose de brazos —¿Podemos pasar?  
  
—¡Si, claro!— dio un pequeño respingo antes de apartarse de la entrada —Pasen por favor.   
  
—¿Qué hacen tan temprano?— tomó a Light de la muñeca con una mano para traerlo a la fuerza consigo mientras con la otra desabotonó su saco para sentirse más cómodo —Pensé que solo estarían Matt y Beyond.   
  
—Una larga historia...— susurró Near.   
  
—¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venías?— interrumpió Matt dejando su juego en pausa y poniéndose en pie para dar un pequeño abrazo de hermandad al recién llegado —Podríamos haber limpiado un poco, ¿verdad, Nate?— el aludido puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó cuando el pelirrojo intentó revolverle los cabellos.   
  
—No se preocupen, no soy amante del desorden pero...— sonrió ladino antes de girar su rostro en dirección a Light, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado — necesito un lugar para coger— finalizó, sujetando con más fuerzas la muñeca del menor, anticipando que éste intentaría zaparse.  
  
—¿Y él que tiene que ver?— preguntó Beyond, sentándose sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y engullendo la mermelada con dos dedos.   
  
—¡Todo!— continuó, volviendo su mirada al curioso y atento grupo —Desde ayer Light es algo así como mi puta personal y...  
  
—¡Te estás pasando!— espetó, soltándose bruscamente antes de girar hacia la puerta.   
  
Sabía que robar no tenía justificación bajo ningún motivo, pero eso no le daba el derecho a ese tipo de humillarlo frente a todos. Buscaría la forma de reunir de nuevo ese dinero y se encargaría de aventárselo en la cara billete por billete.   
  
—¡Hey!— llamó Lawliet, alcanzándolo y  sujetándolo del brazo antes de que éste tomase la perilla de la puerta —Estoy caliente, pensé que ya te lo había dicho...— le susurró abrazándolo por detrás con el fin de solo ser escuchado por el castaño.   
  
—¡No me importa!— farfulló intentando alejarse. Los demás observaban confundidos desde la sala, apenas lograban entender los murmullos de Light, quien era el más exaltado, pero ninguno se atrevió a intervenir en aquella pequeña riña —¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero irme!  
  
—Ya, perdóname— dijo apenas audible, conteniendo una risa — pero es lo que eres, ¿no? Además debía explicarles para que me prestaran un cuarto y poder tener nuestro momento.   
  
—¡No me jodas!— empujó la mano del empresario cuando con malicia éste comenzó a buscar con los dedos algún espacio abierto en su camisa de uniforme —¡No pienso hacerlo aquí!  
  
—¿¡Y qué esperas!?— Dijo, elevando el tono y enterrando los dedos de ambas manos sobre la cintura del menor —Mi casa está muy lejos y no me iré a meter a esos hoteles baratos donde te revuelcas con otros hombres, pero tampoco pienso gastar en un lugar fino solo para cogerme a un prostituto.  
  
—¡Vete al infierno!— se revolvió con más fuerzas, pero Elle lo rodeó con ambos brazos para mantenerlo quieto.  
  
—¿Ese es el único insulto que tienes?— aún abrazándolo desde atrás, le besó el hombro de forma extrañamente cariñosa —Si aceptas podría pagarte...— le susurró al oído, sonriendo porque esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Light se tensara entre sus brazos y dejara de luchar —No se sumará a la deuda, lo prometo— continuó para persuadirlo, así que  llevando una mano al bolsillo sacó el dinero que pudo de su billetera sin ni siquiera contarlo.   
  


Light se mantuvo cabizbajo, siguiendo con la mirada el abanico de billetes que Lawliet movía un poco a la altura de su cinturón. Tragó saliva y sintió que una fina gota de sudor bajó desde una de sus sienes... _necesitaba dinero._  

—¿Cuál es la trampa...?— susurró apenas audible.  
  
—Ninguna...— aseveró con malicia, disfrutando la inmovilidad del otro  y el notable dilema en el que parecía encontrarse. Una lucha interna que no duró mucho, pronto Light situó su temblorosa mano sobre la de Lawliet, apuñando los billetes —A ti solo te mueve el dinero, ¿verdad?—  soltó una risa socarrona y sin ninguna delicadeza le mordió la piel expuesta del cuello, sonsacándole un jadeo más de sorpresa que de dolor  —Muy bien, Light—. Sonrió antes de hacerlo girar y besarlo a su antojo, pensando en las cosas que haría con él esa tarde. 

 

 


	6. Promesa

**6.Promesa**  
  
—No puedo creer que le prestaras tu habitación, Matt—. Masculló Near, sintiendo las mejillas arder por los sonoros gemidos que las delgadas paredes no retenían. 

—Solo intenté ser un buen amigo—. Se encogió de hombros, había sido el único que había permitido que Lawliet metiera a un extraño a su cama, y no le molestaba, pero comenzaba a sentir su entrepierna palpitar de imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus sábanas.   
  
—¡Arg! Ese Light es demasiado escandaloso—. Se quejó Mello, revolviéndose en el sofá donde todos, ya sea por vergüenza o confusión, habían caído sentados cuando Lawliet se encerró en la habitación.

—¿Y...?— sin ningún disimulo Matt acomodó su pantalón a la altura de su miembro —A mi está comenzando a calentarme.  
  
—A ti todo te calienta, Matt— dijo Near con una cara de asco, poniéndose en pie con dificultad debido a lo apretujados que estaban.  
  
—No sé qué te sorprende, Mello tampoco es muy discreto que digamos— sonrió ladino, esquivando el cojín que el rubio le había lanzado luego de su comentario —Anda, no me digas que no te calienta escuchar a esos dos— continuó, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la pierna de su amigo, quien sonrió ante el roce. Todo bajo la mirada de un nervioso Near.   
  
—¡Qué asco!— vociferó Beyond, flexionando una pierna para empujar con la planta del piel al pelirrojo fuera del sofá —¡Si van a coger búsquense un cuarto!  
  
—¿De qué te alarmas?— Matt soltó una suave carcajada mientras se limpiaba la parte trasera de la camisa, donde el menor de los gemelos había puesto el zapato.   
  
—¿¡Cómo que de qué!?— él sabía a lo que su amigo se refería, que ésos dos se estuviesen besando y tocando cada dos minutos era lo más normal del mundo, algo que todos se acostumbraron a presenciar desde adolescentes, pero eso no significaba que podían hacerlo en cualquier sitio, menos en el lugar que ahora era su cama —¿¡Tú crees que quiero sus... “ _fluidos corporales_ ” en mi sillón!?

—¡ _Uy_! ¿Desde cuándo tan correcto?— se burló Mello antes de ponerse en pie, convencido que una buena sesión de sexo lo haría sentir mejor.   
  
—¡No!— Interrumpió Near, situándose con seguridad frente al rubio para impedirle el paso —¡No te puedes ir con Matt! ¡Para empezar es tu culpa que estemos aquí!  
  
—¿Entonces te irás tú conmigo? — susurró muy cerca del rostro del más bajo, rozándole con dos dedos las sonrojadas mejillas.   
  
—Pues...— apartó la mirada nervioso, consciente de que su firme pose se había quebrantado bajo la fija mirada azulina del mayor.   
  


 

—¿O prefieres que me vaya con Matt?— el albino negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, temblando cuando Mello le tomó con dos dedos la quijada y lo hizo alzar el rostro —Dilo...

—No quiero que estés con Matt...— masculló, faltándole el aliento —Quiero que estés conmigo —. Mello sonrió satisfecho antes de erguirse y dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo, quien esperaba impaciente.

 

—Lo siento, Matt— se encogió de hombros antes de tomar la mano del albino —. Además el enano tiene razón, por mi culpa nos regresaron a casa, se lo debo. 

Mail se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco cuando su casi víctima sujetó las piernas del más bajo para alzarlo, Near rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello del otro para no caer, dejándose guiar hasta la habitación.

—Quizá estás perdiendo tu toque— se burló Beyond tan pronto Matt se dejó caer derrotado sobre el sofá.   
  
—No es gracioso—. Masculló, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
—Claro que lo es; primero, Mello parece nena con su cabello hasta los hombros, pero aún así se la entierra a Near y tú ni siquiera con la puntita has podido tocarlo— empezó, para martirio del muchacho —; luego, Near es algo enano y delgado pero él sí va a coger y no tú que te crees un dios del sexo—. Finalizó con una carcajada antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y alcanzar el control remoto que había quedado sobre la mesita de centro.   
  
Matt dejó escapar el aire por la boca, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado y jodidamente caliente. En parte su amigo había sabido tocarle el orgullo, no solo Mello lo había rechazado, sino que también Nate seguía siendo la única persona que no cedía ante sus encantos.   
  
—Oye, Beyond...— dijo de repente, cuando una idea vino a su cabeza —¿Y no será que tú...  
  
—¡Ni lo sueñes!— espetó, imaginándose la propuesta que el de cabellos rojos tenía en mente.   
  
—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Solo una mamada de amigos!— suplicó, arrastrándose sobre el sofá en dirección al pelinegro, quien rápidamente se puso en pie para alejarse.

—¡Sabes que no me gustan los hombres!

—¡Pues no es lo que pareció la otra noche!— estiró una mano para tomar el brazo del muchacho, quien se había quedado inerte luego de su comentario. Beyond sintió sus mejillas arder, él no recordaba nada de lo que sus amigos decían, pero desde hace un tiempo lo molestaban con lo mismo; que una noche con copas de más se atrevió a ir al _cuarto oscuro_ de la discoteca, y todos saben que ese lugar está destinado para tener sexo y la mayoría de veces ni siquiera sabes con quién —. Solo una pequeña mamada—. Continuó el pelirrojo, sacando de su trance al pelinegro.   
  
—Si no lo recuerdo es porque no sucedió—se defendió, apartando su brazo con brusquedad para que Matt lo soltase—. Y si tantas ganas tienes solo jálatela.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo!— se puso en pie con intenciones de acorralarlo contra la pared. Anteriormente ya había seducido en algunas ocasiones a hombres que se creían heterosexuales, no veía porqué  Beyond debía ser la excepción. Además eran amigos, las mejores cogidas muchas veces eran con las personas que mejor conoces, al menos ese era el caso con Mello —Anda, Beyond...— le susurró casi al oído, rozándole con dos dedos la mejilla.  
  
—¿Quieres un ojo morado?— amenazó ante la cercanía del otro, quien luego de esa advertencia optó por retroceder —Dile a Near que tomé prestada su habitación—. Finalizó aún serio, aunque su semblante de seguridad no era más que una fachada, si decidió irse es porque no  creía ser capaz de soportar las insistencias del pelirrojo. No se veía cediendo, pero si lo que sus amigos decían era verdad, lo mejor era no arriesgarse. 

 

 

  
**oOo**   
  


 

Lawliet pasó un brazo bajo la almohada para acomodarse de lado mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda de su amante, quien en estos momentos se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre el colchón, aún respirando agitado. A Light esas muestras de cariño le exasperaban, sobre todo viniendo de parte de Lawliet, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas ni para revolverse, tan solo se dejó hacer mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento. 

 

—Estás empapado— susurró con malicia cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta el trasero del menor, hurgando con dos de ellos la dilatada entrada, la cual aún se contraía escurriendo restos de lubricante. El castaño no se molestó en moverse o defenderse, de hecho emitió suaves jadeos cuando las falanges del otro comenzaron un mete y saca que duró pocos segundos.   
  
Lawliet se sentó con pereza y se encorvó un poco para alcanzar su pantalón que yacía tirado en el suelo a un lado de la cama, sacando del bolsillo una pequeña bolsa que había comprado el sábado por la noche.   
  
—¿Qué haces?— debido al movimiento, Light apoyó los antebrazos en el colchón y alzó un poco la parte superior del torso para girar la cabeza en dirección al mayor, a quien vio haciendo unas líneas con un polvo blanco sobre la mesita de noche.

—Un poco de estimulante, ¿quieres?— dijo, terminando de enrollar un billete para poder usarlo. 

—No sabía que consumías esas cosas, y no, gracias—se desplomó de nuevo sobre el colchón, queriendo disfrutar un poco más lo cómodo que era éste a diferencia de su propia cama.   
  
—No lo hago muy seguido— se encogió de hombros antes de encorvarse y esnifar un poco —. Deberías aceptar, te aseguro que a ti no te alcanza para probar algo de tan buena calidad—. Finalizó, limpiándose la punta de la nariz con el dorso de la mano. 

  
—¿¡Y qué te hace creer que yo soy un drogadicto!?— espetó ofendido mientras se retiraba las cobijas de encima. Si ya habían terminado, prefería irse antes de continuar un segundo más al lado de ese sujeto.

—¿No es lo que hacen los muchachitos como tú?— sin mostrarse arrepentido por su comentario, también se puso en pie para acercarse al castaño —Vender sus cuerpos por un poco de “ _esto_ ”— alzó la pequeña bolsa y la paseó frente a los ojos del menor, quien apartó la mirada hastiado —Aún no terminamos...— continuó, sujetándolo del brazo al momento que Light intentó alejarse.   
  
—Yo creo que si—. Aseveró, revolviéndose en vano, los pálidos falanges del empresario lo sujetaron con más fuerzas y lo lanzaron de regreso al colchón. 

—Yo creo que no— sonrió con sorna antes de rodear la cama. Light suspiró, resignándose a la segunda ronda, sin embargo le sorprendió que en lugar de meterse al colchón junto a él, Lawliet recogió sus bóxer para ponérselos antes de dirigirse a la puerta —¡Matt!, ¿estás ocupado?— llamó desde el umbral.   
  
—¿Qu-Qué pretendes?— balbuceó, sentándose de golpe y tomando algunas cobijas para cubrirse. Lawliet dirigió su mirada hacia él.   
  
—¡Ay, no finjas modestia!— soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta él para arrebatarle las sábanas —¿Crees que te pagué para que te acuestes conmigo cuando eso ya está cubierto?

  
—Tampoco dijiste que me tendría que acostar con alguien más— explicó despacio y nervioso, con sus ojos aún abiertos por completo.

  
—¿Y cuál es el problema?— susurró relamiéndose los labios, encorvándose con el fin de que sus rostros estuviesen a escasos centímetros de distancia —No es algo que no hayas hecho anteriormente, ¿o acaso piensas regresarme lo que te acabo de pagar?— Light apartó la mirada y Lawliet sonrió satisfecho —Regreso en seguida... 

 

 

  
**oOo**

 

 

  
— _Mello_...— jadeó Near, con su rostro desencajado y hundido en la almohada mientras los pequeños y blanquecinos dedos de sus pies se encogían en cada estocada.  
  
—¡ _Joder_...!— gruñó con la respiración agitada, enterrando sus falanges en la nívea espalda, dejando rojos surcos al descender por ella —Estás... _tan estrecho_ — se encorvó sobre su amante, mordisqueándole la oreja y lamiéndole la mejilla con gula, sin detener su vaivén.  
  
—¡ _Mngh~_! ¡ _Mello_...! — su endurecido y goteante miembro le chocaba contra el abdomen en cada brusco movimiento, exigiendo atención, sin embargo sus manos no eran capaces de soltar las cobijas, en cada embestida los cargados testículos del rubio chocaban contra los suyos, haciéndolo temblar por completo —¡ _Me-Mello~_!  
  
—¿Si...?— graznó con voz ronca, sudando copiosamente mientras disfrutaba como aquel par de turgentes y pálidos glúteos vibraban contra sus caderas.  
  
— _Ma-Más.._.— pidió apenas audible.  
  
—¿Cómo dices?— jadeó disminuyendo la velocidad, sonriendo al momento que un confundido Near separó su rostro del colchón e intentó verlo sobre uno de sus hombros _—Dime qué quieres.._.— pidió con voz suave, dando profundas pero lentas embestidas.  
  
— _Qu-Quiero más._..— suplicó, sintiendo la mirada nublada y las mejillas calientes.  
  
—¿¡Más qué!?— de forma brusca pasó ambos brazos por debajo de las axilas del menor y lo jaló hacia sí, pegando su perlado torso a la fina espalda. Con una mano buscó uno de los pequeños y rosados pezones, apretándolo y jalándolo con dos dedos mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a jugar con su miembro, esparciendo la humedad desde el glande.

 

  
—¡ _Ma-Más rápido~!_ — apretó los ojos, temblando por completo debido a las nuevas sensaciones a las que se vio sometido su cuerpo. Mello dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el esfínter de Near comenzó a contraerse con más rapidez, ejerciendo presión en cada centímetro de su miembro.   
  
—Como órdenes...— con ambos brazos rodeó el delgado abdomen y aumentó la velocidad, mordiendo el fino hombro y parte del cuello de su amante, quien inclinó un poco el rostro para darle mejor acceso, importándole muy poco las marcas que pudiesen quedar sobre su piel. 

El choque de sus cuerpos y los gemidos de ambos eran los que resonaban por todo el lugar; no pasó mucho para que Near enterrase las uñas en los brazos de Mello cuando el inevitable orgasmo se hizo presente, y un par de estocadas más fueron las necesarias antes que sus entrañas se viesen invadidas por el cálido y espeso semen del otro, quien se quedó unos segundos aferrado a su menudo cuerpo, intentando controlar la respiración antes de dejarse caer a un lado del colchón.

—Fue... _increíble_ — susurró Mello, estirando los brazos sobre la cama mientras su pecho continuaba expandiéndose y contrayéndose en busca de aliento. 

  
Near sonrió; sus blancos y empapados mechones estaban pegados a su frente, su cuerpo aún temblaba entre espasmos y desde su ano comenzaba a escurrir el orgasmo del otro; aún así se quedó hincado por un momento, recorriendo con su mirada la perfecta anatomía de Mello, quien al verlo tan absorto lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él. 

—Si...— dijo muy suave tras dar un leve respingo. Se acostó a un lado, acomodando su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor mientras con un brazo le rodeaba el abdomen. 

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?— cerró los ojos y acarició los lacios cabellos. Near sonrió con ilusión —Me encanta coger contigo, Near. 

—Y a mí contigo...— murmuró con un deje de tristeza, cualquier sonrisa desapareció de su rostro luego de aquellas palabras.   
  
Sabía que Mello lo quería, de eso no había duda, habían crecido juntos, pero desde hace mucho Near lo quería de una forma diferente. Cuando decidió entregarse a él, ingenuamente había creído que Mello dejaría de acostarse con otros, que con su amor le sería suficiente. Pero lo único que logró fue que su corazón se aferrara con más fuerzas a alguien que cada día le demostraba que él no pertenecía a nadie.   
  


 

 

**oOo**

 

 

  
—Ho-Hola...— titubeó un casi desnudo Matt, tomando asiento a la orilla del colchón frente al castaño, quien enarcó una ceja al verlo estirar un brazo con intención de estrecharle la mano —Me llamo Mail Jeevas.  
  
—¿Es algo de familia el presentarse antes de hacerlo?— preguntó, con la vista fija en Lawliet, quien se encogió de hombros sin decir nada —Como sea, me llamo Light Yagami. Acabemos con esto— dijo, arrastrándose sobre el colchón hasta que su espalda quedó contra el respaldar de la cama. Matt lo siguió, quedando hincado entre sus piernas abiertas.  
  
Lawliet prendió un cigarrillo, dándole una calada mientras se acomodaba en su asiento; una silla que había colocado a un costado para disfrutar el espectáculo.  
  
—Eres muy lindo...— susurró nervioso, rozando con dos dedos la mejilla del menor.  
  
—No te imaginaba tan cursi, Matt—. Soltó una carcajada antes de llevar una mano a su entrepierna y bajar un poco el bóxer para liberar su miembro.  
  
—¡Cállate, Lawliet!— farfulló, volteando a verlo por sobre su hombro, pero Light le sujetó la quijada y lo hizo volver el rostro. 

 

—Ignóralo...— susurró antes de juntar sus labios, haciéndolo despacio. Matt correspondió de forma insegura, pareciendo que era un inexperto.   
  
En un principio Lawliet había pensado en su hermano, sobre todo por el hecho de ser gemelos, pero resultaba que éste se la llevaba de hetero, y jamás se lo hubiese pedido a Mello por respeto a Near, además siempre creyó que Matt era el más desinhibido, pero parecía que su presencia lo cohibía.   
  


Sin embargo entrar en confianza y olvidar que era observado por quien consideraba su hermano mayor era lo que le hacía falta al pelirrojo, poco a poco comenzó a recorrer con las manos aquel torso mientras con los  labios comenzaba a descender por la mandíbula del castaño.

 

  
—¿Te gusta...?— le susurró ronco al oído cuando con su mano tomó el miembro completo de su amante y con el pulgar le recorrió el glande, haciéndolo temblar. 

  
—¡ _Ñgh...! ¡Sí!_ — Light cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás, movimiento que Matt aprovechó para recorrer con su lengua el terso cuello.   
  
Cada roce era un exquisito tormento para su cuerpo que tan sensible se encontraba luego de tantos estímulos; su lastimado esfínter recibió la delicada intromisión de dos delgados dedos mientras uno de sus magullados pezones soportaba la presión y juego que la carnosa lengua de Matt ejercía sobre él.

—¿Te duele?— preguntó deteniendo cualquier movimiento cuando le pareció escucharlo emitir un quejido. 

  
— _No_...— contestó entreabriendo los ojos, sus falanges aún aferrándose a la espalda del muchacho — _cógeme de una vez—_. Suplicó jadeante.   
  
—Por supuesto— sonrió de forma tierna, encorvándose un poco para volver a besarlo en los labios mientras con ambas manos lo tomaba de las piernas con el fin de jalarlo y acomodarlo sobre el colchón —. Estás como quieres— le susurró muy cerca del rostro.   
  
—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás—. Contestó de forma coqueta, abriéndose de piernas mientras con los dedos recorría el definido pecho del mayor.   
  
Matt se irguió por completo, con una mano se colocó un preservativo que Lawliet le había dejado a un lado mientras con la otra tomó uno de los redondos glúteos para separarlos, dejando a la vista la enrojecida y húmeda entrada. Dejó escapar el aire antes de acercar su glande, esparciendo con él los restos de lubricante, tomándose su tiempo, sin penetrarlo en seguida. Light lo veía expectante, temblando y jadeando en cada roce, un panorama que excitaría a cualquiera. Sin embargo Matt estaba dispuesto a no continuar al notar el cansancio en el rostro del otro, pero fue el mismo Light quien empujó sus caderas en busca de su miembro. 

 

—Avísame si te duele...— le susurró luego de encorvarse sobre él de nuevo, comenzando a puntear con su glande aquel esfínter. 

—¡ _AHH_ ~!— cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerzas a la espalda de Matt mientras intentaba controlar los espasmos que cada centímetro de aquel miembro provocaba en su cuerpo — _Si-Sigue_...— pidió al momento que el pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente, sabía que esa sensación de escozor pasaría. 

 

—Lo haré despacio— aseguró. No le importaba lo que Light hiciera con su cuerpo o la relación que tuviese con Lawliet, él no quería lastimarlo, y estaba dispuesto a detenerse si notaba que el castaño no lo estaba disfrutando.   
  
Cumpliendo con su palabra, Matt empezó con un vaivén lento, atendiendo el pene de Light con una mano para mantenerlo excitado; lo cual no fue difícil, aún cuando cada mete y saca lo hacía morderse los labios y formar una mueca de incomodidad, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase a cada embestida, siendo él mismo quien de pronto comenzó a mover las caderas, marcando el ritmo mientras sus manos sujetaban con firmeza los brazos del muchacho que tenía entre las piernas.

  
—Mételo todo...— exigió, sabiendo que hasta el momento Matt se había estado conteniendo.   
  
Matt se irguió sin dejar de moverse, sus verdosos ojos lucían nublados de placer, en estos momentos ya no era su cabeza de arriba la que pensaba, y la de abajo le decía que era muy tonto si no acataba aquella orden. De forma demandante tomó las caderas del castaño y lo jaló hacia sí con el fin que la espalda baja del menor quedase casi en el aire, procediendo a penetrarlo por completo al tener un mejor acceso a su entrada. Light encogió los dedos de los pies y arqueó la espalda mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, dejando escapar un largo y ronco gemido.

—Pareces disfrutarlo—. Interrumpió Lawliet de repente, poniéndose en pie luego de haber dejado a un lado la colilla del cigarro.   
  
Light volteó en dirección al empresario, viéndolo aproximarse con su miembro nuevamente erecto, y aquello más que asustarlo pareció excitarle. Pese a estar cansado no podía apartar los ojos del erguido órgano, cuyo dueño se hincó sobre el colchón y se arrastró con las rodillas hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro. Lawliet tomó su propio miembro y moviéndolo de arriba a abajo golpeó con su húmedo glande aquellos carnosos labios, los cuales Light abrió como acto reflejo para recibirlo mientras Matt continuaba con sus rítmicas embestidas.   
  


 

**oOo**   
  


 

  
Había comenzado a oscurecer cuando se bajó del autobús, cuatro cuadras lo separaban de su casa, era lo más cerca que el transporte público podía dejarlo debido a la mala fama de la zona.  
  
Intentó caminar erguido, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener sus pisadas firmes aunque podía sentir las piernas flaquear en cada paso, con una mano sujetaba una cargada bolsa mientras con la otra traía su mochila a la altura del hombro sujetándola por las asas.  
  
Bajo el uniforme podía sentir el cuerpo pegajoso y sabía que una extraña combinación de aromas lo rodeaba; sudor, semen y nicotina. El no haber tomado una ducha nada tenía que ver con Lawliet, de hecho el empresario le había ofrecido quedarse un poco mientras se recuperaba, pero él se rehusó, no quería correr el riesgo de estar a merced de ése enfermo por más tiempo, quien al final se había terminado uniendo a la "diversión". Por un momento Light temió que la pervertida mente del empresario sugiriera que ambos lo penetraran al mismo tiempo, afortunadamente eso no pasó, sin embargo tampoco era suficiente consuelo; al final había sido cogido sin descanso de nuevo, y aunque Matt demostró que sabía utilizar con maestría el pedazo de carne que tenía entre las piernas. Su  culo ya necesitaba una tregua.  
  
  
—Bonitas horas de venir, Light— el aludido soltó un leve respingo y por un segundo detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Ushio detrás de él, venía tan ensimismado que no supo en qué momento el muchacho comenzó a seguirlo —. ¿Qué traes en la bolsa?— se acercó por completo, rodeándole con un brazo como si fuesen los mejores amigos.  
  
—No te incumbe—. Hizo el leve intento de separarse, pero al lado de Ushio realmente parecía un enclenque debido a lo alto y corpulento que era, además el cansancio rezagado le impedía resistirse.  
  
—Claro que es de mi incumbencia— susurró acercándose a su oído —, todo lo referente a ti me incumbe—. Rozó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del muchacho, quien automáticamente ladeó el rostro.  
  
—¿Por qué no mejor vas a ver  lo que está haciendo la bola de idiotas que tienes de amigos?— cuestionó mordaz, regresando parsimoniosamente la vista al frente —¿Acaso no temes que haya otra redada y les quiten toda la mercancía porque los tontos no saben ocultarla bien?— continuó con ese deje de burla y sin abandonar su erguida pose. Era bien sabido que el tráfico de drogas era el pan de cada día en aquel lugar, y que Ushio podía ser considerado el líder de la zona, el que solo daba órdenes sin que sus manos tuviesen que ensuciarse la mayoría de veces.  
  
—Por eso siempre he querido que tú seas mi aliado— contestó sin mostrarse afectado por los comentarios del otro —, nadie en su sano juicio sospecharía de tu linda carita, ¿verdad?— lo sostuvo con más fuerzas, pegándolo casi a su pecho —Y si acaso te llevan preso, los reos estarían agradecidos por tener un juguete nuevo.  
  
—Imbécil... — masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco, revolviéndose mientras intentaba empujar con una mano al mayor, quien aprovechando el movimiento lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta dejarlo contra la pared más cercana, provocando que la mochila del castaño cayese al suelo, pero en ningún momento éste soltó la bolsa que traía en su otra mano.  
  
—¿Te haces el ofendido?— le susurró muy cerca del rostro, sujetándole la quijada con dos dedos —¿Sabes lo que odio? Que cada mañana camines con la frente en alto como si fueses mejor que los demás, viéndonos a todos como si te diéramos asco.  
  
—¡Es porque claramente tú me das asco!— espetó con el entrecejo fruncido, pese a estar en desventaja no le demostraría miedo.  
  
—¿Yo te doy asco?— soltó una carcajada antes de ejercer más presión en su agarre, sonsacándole un leve quejido al muchacho al creer que su mandíbula podría dislocarse en cualquier momento —¿Sabes lo ridículo que te escuchas? — se encorvó un poco de forma amenazante, inhalando profundamente a la altura los castaños cabellos, reconociendo que aquel peculiar aroma no podía pertenecer al muchacho —Yo te doy asco pero tú apestas a hombre, y tu apariencia dice que vienes de revolcarte con alguno.  
  
—Déjame pasar...— masculló con dificultad por los dedos que le sujetaban con fuerza el rostro.  
  
—¿Por qué, Light? ¿La verdad duele?  
  
La idea de que Light conseguía dinero a través de vender su cuerpo eran meras suposiciones que él, sus amigos y algunos vecinos tenían, rumores que el castaño siempre negaba pero que cada vez tomaban más fuerzas por la notable mejora económica de la familia Yagami si se le comparaba con algunos años atrás, muchas de las pertenencias que ahora tenían, a pesar de no ser costosamente lujosas, no podían ser gracias al mísero sueldo que el ayudante de una tienda ganaría.  
  
—No sé de qué hablas...— contestó apartando la mirada, intentando lucir confiado, pero con un tono de voz que hasta para él sonó patético.  
  
Las calles tan solo seguían oscureciendo debido a la hora y a la falta de un funcional alumbrado eléctrico, haciéndolo sentir más vulnerable, aunque realmente sabía que aún si fuese un concurrido y soleado día, nadie lo ayudaría por tratarse de Ushio.  
  
—Permíteme refrescarte la memoria...— sonrió con malicia mientras con una de sus rodillas separaba las piernas del muchacho —Hace unas semanas Honda te vio bajar de un auto cerca de aquí, no creo que la tienda de víveres para la que dices trabajar dé transporte privado a sus empleados —soltándole la mandíbula, bajó hasta las solapas del saco, donde hizo círculos imaginarios con el dedo índice —, como tampoco creo que éste bonito uniforme sea de una escuela pública. Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿cuánto cobras?— Finalizó con una sonrisa ladina, haciéndole  presión con su muslo en la entrepierna.  
  
—¡Suéltame!— Farfulló, revolviéndose sin importarle lastimar su propio brazo —¡¡Que me sueltes!! ¿¡Aparte de drogadicto e imbécil, eres sordo!?  
  
—¿Eres igual de escandaloso en la cama?— sonrió con picardía, haciendo el mínimo de esfuerzo por mantener al muchacho contra la pared.  
  
Antes de que el menor pudiese maldecirlo de nuevo, Ushio acortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios sorpresivamente. Light abrió los ojos de par en par al no esperarse dicho beso, de hecho tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y solo atinó a apretar la boca lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo Ushio fue capaz de atrapar su labio inferior, el cual mordió con demasiada fuerza a fin de hacerlo gritar y poder tener mejor acceso a su cavidad bucal.  
  
—N-No— balbuceó con dificultad, intentando soportar el dolor que aquella mordida le había causado junto a la malintencionada presión que el mayor ejercía en su entrepierna.  
  
No importaba qué tanto moviera la cabeza, solamente lograba que los afilados colmillos de Ushio lastimaran su piel alrededor de los labios. Sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse a cada segundo, la fachada de seguridad y arrogancia ya no existía, el miedo y la desesperación se hicieron presentes cuando el otro comenzó a acariciarle el torso sobre la camisa con la mano libre. Light era consciente de su desventaja, pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuese a venir; siempre había creído que las estúpidas bromas que Ushio decía alrededor de sus amigos era por mera satisfacción de verlo rabiar, logrando su cometido la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo en estos momentos esa idea no le servía de consuelo, la forma en la que Ushio intentaba tocarlo no podía tratarse de una simple broma, y todo empeoró cuando el muchacho le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo jaló hacía sí, fue hasta entonces que Light soltó la bolsa que aún sujetaba para empujarlo con ambas manos mientras sus ojos completamente abiertos se movían desesperadamente de un lado a otro, intentando vislumbrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo entre las penumbras, alguien que evitase que Ushio lo llevase consigo.  
  
—¡Argh! ¡Suelta...! — exigió Ushio apretando los dientes. Se separó bruscamente cuando, en un intento desesperado, Light llevó una mano hasta su entrepierna y ejerció la mayor presión que pudo. El castaño intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero sin desistir en su agarre aunque Ushio hacia el esfuerzo por separarlo —¡Hijo de... — vociferó, flexionando una pierna y llevando ambas manos a la altura de su pantorrilla luego que el menor le soltase un puntapié.  
  
El golpe no fue fuerte pero sirvió de distracción suficiente para que Light tomase sus pertenencias del suelo y se diese a la fuga.  
  
—¡No eres mejor que nadie!— gritó, sin intenciones de seguirlo —¡Tu madre es la puta alcohólica de esta colonia y tú no te quedas atrás!  
  
Light escuchó cada reproche, de hecho estaba seguro que más de algún vecino ya estaba pegado a la ranura de las ventanas, cuchicheando tras las cortinas, pero no se detuvo, el dolor en su cuerpo o lo que los demás pensaran era lo de menos, tan solo corrió lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Los gritos de Ushio cada vez parecían más lejanos, lo que le confirmaba que éste no lo había seguido, aún así no dejó de correr hasta que la puerta de su casa se cerró tras su espalda, apoyándose contra ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo la sensación de sosiego le duró muy poco, el lugar que debía darle seguridad y tranquilidad estaba hecho un caos; vidrios rotos y muebles fuera de lugar, y en medio del desorden, su madre hecha un ovillo sobre el sofá, sollozando con el rostro oculto en el reposabrazos.  
  
—¿Mamá...?— masculló mientras dejaba sus pertenencias a un lado, acercándose luego con miedo y lentitud, comenzando a faltarle el aire de nuevo —¿Qué sucede...?— preguntó apenas audible, inevitablemente su voz se había quebrantado por pocos segundos.  
  
—Jonathan...— murmuró sin alzar el rostro, ni cuando los trémulos dedos de su hijo le rozaron el hombro con el fin de calmarla —¡Jonathan dijo que ya no me ama y se fue!

 

  
Light soltó el aire en ese momento, segundos atrás ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de ese tipo por estar enfocado en su progenitora, pero saber que no era nada grave lo tranquilizaba un poco, de hecho por un instante esbozó una leve sonrisa debido a la noticia, la cual desapareció al escuchar otro gimoteo, ver a su madre en dicho estado tampoco era agradable.   
  
—No importa, mamá— con demasiada cautela tomó asiento a su lado, vacilando al momento de posar su mano extendida sobre la espasmódica espalda de su progenitora —.No lo necesitamos—. Dijo con voz firme pero sin sonar severo.   
  
—¡Pero yo lo amo!— Vociferó repentinamente mientras alzaba la cabeza. El abrupto movimiento provocó que Light se contrajera un poco antes de rodearla con ambos brazos sin dudar, casi estrechándola contra su pecho.

  
—Lo sé...— le susurró muy cerca del oído, sintiendo como la camisa de su uniforme se pegaba empapada a su pecho por las copiosas lágrimas repletas de delineador y rímel corrido —Él volverá...— continuó con una pizca de desesperación, paseando una mano a lo largo de aquella huesuda espalda mientras con la otra se aferraba a los marrones cabellos, inquieto por no saber cómo detener el llanto.   
  
Los momentos posteriores a estos predecibles abandonos no era algo que no hubiese vivido antes, algunos eran más dramáticos que otros; gritos, lágrimas y objetos rotos. En ocasiones Light había estado presente, llegando incluso hasta a tragarse su orgullo y rogar en contra de su voluntad a aquellos sujetos, pidiéndoles que se quedaran cuando sabía que muchas veces él era la razón principal por la que se iban. Claramente no eran fervientes súplicas, pero diría lo que fuese si con eso podía deshacerse del melodramático momento y la imagen de su madre degradándose al llorar y sujetarse a los pies de aquellos hombres. Sin embargo, lo único seguro es que Jonathan no regresaría, como tampoco regresaron los otros.   
  
—¿Por qué todos me dejan, Light...?— dijo luego de varios segundos, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de despegarse un poco del pecho de su hijo —Algún día tú también me dejarás—. Susurró apenas audible. Light inclinó el rostro hacia abajo, encontrándose con los marrones ojos de su madre inundados en lágrimas.   
  
—No digas eso, mamá— sonrió débilmente, limpiándole ambas mejillas con los pulgares, deshaciéndose de los oscuros surcos que el llanto había dejado sobre la resquebrajada piel —. Yo jamás te dejaré.   
  
—Por supuesto que lo harás— soltó arrugando la frente, con una pizca de resentimiento que Light no supo interpretar —¿¡Y luego qué pasará conmigo!?  
  
—Estaremos bien...— susurró, decidiendo ignorar el reproche previo, porque él no se veía abandonado a su madre, pero sabía a lo que ella se refería.   
  
—Light, ¿qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó cabizbaja, aún con el rostro empapado pero la voz más tranquila.   
  
Esos exiguos momentos de sobriedad era en los que se daba cuenta de la realidad que los rodeaba, de la mierda en la que estaban hundidos, en la cual sobrevivían gracias al dinero que sus novios  y su hijo aportaban.   
  
—Tranquila. Tengo el trabajo en el almacén, y puedo doblar turnos si es necesario—. Aseguró con una sonrisa, enmarcando y alzando aquel rostro con ambas manos con el fin de que sus miradas se encontrarán, queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad.   
  
Por supuesto que no sería fácil, no era solamente gracias a él que aún no les habían quitado la casa o cortado la electricidad, muy a su pesar debía reconocer que el dinero del novio de turno era siempre bien recibido, sobre todo cuando “el negocio” andaba mal o cuando no podía atender con la misma regularidad por exceso de tareas o en temporada de exámenes.   
  
—Light...— murmuró de repente, llevando su delgado y frío pulgar hasta la quijada del muchacho, limpiando de ella un hilo húmedo color carmesí —tu labio está sangrando...  
  
—Me golpeé en el autobús— replicó rápidamente, ladeado el rostro como acto reflejo —¿Tienes hambre...?— preguntó con el fin de cambiar el tema mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse al paquete que había dejado a un lado de la puerta.  
  
—No he preparado nada aún...— dijo apenas audible, acomodándose el cabello y retirándose con el dorso de las manos los rastros de maquillaje que el llanto había estropeado. Le hubiese gustado levantarse e ir hasta la cocina para preparar el platillo favorito de su hijo, pero no recordaba cuál era y sus piernas tampoco tenían fuerzas para responder.

  
—Hoy la cena corre por mi cuenta— le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta como si fuese un muchacho que quiere quedar bien ante la más hermosa mujer —. Traje pasta porque sé que te encanta.   
  
Sacó un par de platos del estropeado estante de cocina y regresó a la antigua mesa, donde segundos antes había dejado la bolsa que con tanto recelo intentó proteger. Debido a lo ocurrido en su regreso a casa, la comida se había desparramado fuera del contenedor desechable, pero aún así sirvió en ambos platos lo que pudo rescatar del desastre, uno con más comida que el otro, el cual entregó a su madre tan pronto regresó a su lado.   
  
—Se ve deliciosa...— musitó, revolviendo la pasta de un lado a otro con el tenedor —¿Con qué la compraste?— preguntó dirigiendo la mirada al castaño, quien se atragantó un poco con el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca debido a la inesperada pregunta.   
  
—Mi jefe me pagó las horas extras de la otra noche—. Contestó con seguridad mientras se recuperaba de la repentina tos, recobrando la compostura sin problemas.   
  
Siempre había pensado que inventar excusas para antes de llegar a casa era una pérdida de tiempo, total su madre jamás preguntaba porque eran muy pocas las veces que estaba consciente, pero aún así nunca dejaba de hacerlo, siempre tendría una excusa que dar para no quedar  en evidencia, y esta vez no fue la excepción.   
  
—Light...— continuó luego de unos segundos, volviendo la vista al plato al no soportar ver el rostro de su hijo, pues aunque éste sonreía, lucía una mirada demasiado vacía —Te prometo que voy a cambiar...— masculló cabizbaja y con la voz quebrantada, sus temblorosas manos se aferraron a la porcelana que sostenía.  
  
—Mamá...— dejó su plato a un lado y sin vacilar la abrazó contra su pecho al escucharla sollozar de nuevo —Por favor, ya no llores...— imploró apenas audible, apretando los ojos y hundiendo su rostro entre los marrones cabellos de su progenitora.

—Si me crees, ¿¡verdad!?— gimoteó desesperada. 

—Sí, mamá, s-si te creo—. Contestó precipitadamente, asintiendo también de forma frenética y nerviosa con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que le hacía la misma promesa, pero siempre decidía creerle, aún cuando sabía que nada cambiaría. 

 


	7. Cita

 

**7.Cita**

 

Una rubia mujer con un hermoso sobretodo color vino caminaba por la acera, llevaba el celular pegado a la oreja y por las expresiones que hacía no parecía contenta, Lawliet se preguntó con quién podría ir peleando a tan tempranas horas del día. Ahora el panorama era un hombre de mediana edad cargando a una niña mientras con la otra mano sujetaba los dedos de un niño, a decir por la vestimenta podría tratarse de un padre llevando a sus hijos a la escuela para luego dirigirse a su trabajo, seguro era una aburrida oficina en la cual pasaría las próximas ocho o nueve horas de su vida. Unos minutos después pudo ver a una viejecita usando un enorme abrigo de lana, bufanda y hasta gorro, si bien la mañana era fría Lawliet no creía que era para tanto, aunque claro, para una señora que ya caminaba lento y con apoyo de un bastónlas bajas temperaturas pueden ser el peor enemigo.

Cada mañana Lawliet elegía la misma mesa al lado de la ventana, le gustaba observar a la gente pasar e imaginar sus posibles vidas mientras disfrutaba su desayuno antes de ir al trabajo; sin embargo en esta ocasión no era capaz de relajarse en lasilla sin estar viendo el reloj cada dos minutos. Sabía que a sus veinticuatro años era de los pocos jóvenes que comprendía la importancia de la puntualidad, y es que si él citaba a alguien a las siete de la mañana, esperaría que esa persona esté sentada frente a él a las seis y cincuenta y nueve, por tarde.

Sintiéndose incapaz de volver la vista a la ventana, apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y acomodó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la puerta de aquel restaurante y sonrió de lado al ver a Light aparecer en ella, quien se abrió camino entre las mesas sin prisas pese a que ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso.

—Lamento la tardanza—. Dijo, manteniendo el semblante serio mientras tomaba la silla frente a Lawliet para tomar asiento.

—¿Por qué no estás uniformado?— ignoró las disculpas del castaño, solo bastaba ver su cara de pocos amigos para saber que no eran sinceras. Sin embargo sí le llamó la atención verlo con una camisa color rojo de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga en vez del esperado uniforme por ser un día de semana.

—No iré a clases—. Se encogió de hombros, no creía que hubiese otra respuesta más lógica que esa. Además no podía presentarse al colegio con el aspecto que tenía.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?— señaló con su índice la zona violácea que Light tenía bajo los labios. Si bien le había visto marcas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, la del rostro estaba seguro que no la tenía el día de ayer.

—Tu amigo Matt— dijo sin mirar a los ojos de su interlocutor, en cambio tan solo tomó el menú que estaba sobre la mesa y lo extendió, ocultando con él la parte inferior de su cara.

—Yo estuve ahí, Matt no te ha hecho eso— contestó serio mientras alzaba un poco su mano para llamar la atención de una mesera —. Seguramente fue alguno de tus clientes, pero ya no recuerdas cuál.

Light se encogió en el asiento y como acto reflejo cubrió su rostro completo con el menú, ¿¡en serio ese idiota había dicho lo que dijo frente a una desconocida!?

—¿Están listos para ordenar?— Interrumpió la chica de forma amable luego de haber rellenado con café la taza de ambos

—Ahm... yo qu-quiero... — Light dio otro vistazo al listado de platillos, pero todos tenían nombres extraños y precios elevados.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿No te gusta nada del menú?— dijo Lawliet con una sonrisa ladina al notar los nervios y confusión en el rostro del menor.

—Quiero lo mismo que tú — espetó a la vez que cerraba la cartilla de golpe y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

—Yo solo pido café— sonrió de lado pero Light se encogió de hombros de forma altanera —. Los canapés con huevos de codorniz son mis favoritos.

—Los míos también— contestó al instante. Jamás los había probado pero sabía lo que eran, había escuchado a Mikami hablar de ellos alguna vez, y al buscar fotos en internet no lucían como nada del otro mundo.

Lawliet sonrió, más bien, se mordió los labios para no carcajearse por lo orgulloso que Light podía ser, pero no dijo nada, en cambio mantuvo la compostura y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle a la mesera que ese sería el plato a ordenar.

—Vuelvo enseguida— terminó de anotar el pedido y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿En qué estábamos?— retomó la conversación, desabrochando el botón del medio de su saco y acomodándose nuevamente en la silla.

—En que tú me dirías el por qué me llamaste esta mañana— se cruzó de brazos. Por supuesto que recordaba el último comentario que Lawliet había hecho, ¡lo dijo enfrente de la jodida mesera!, pero no le reclamaría por eso, de hacerlo tendrían que regresar a la plática previa, y jamás le contaría sobre Ushio. Además le interesaba saber por qué el pervertido ese vestido de traje le había llamado e invitado a desayunar, si la suerte estaba de su lado a lo mejor el idiota quería deshacer el trato.

—Cierto...— sonrió con una inocencia que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, y es que Light nunca utilizaría ese adjetivo para describir al empresario —Te llamé porque quería disculparme, ya sabes, por lo de ayer— con parsimonia comenzó a agregar azúcar a su café, quizá demasiada antes de revolverlo con la cucharita.

—¿Por lo de ayer?— preguntó con seriedad —¿Te refieres a haber robado mi carné? ¿Toquetearme enfrente de todos mis compañeros? ¿Por haber hecho que me acostara con uno de tus amigos? ¿Por...

—Por haberte presentado como mi puta— interrumpió calmado luego de dar un sorbo a la taza—. Aún está amargo...— murmuró, volviendo a su labor de agregar más azúcar —Como sea, el trato es entre tú y yo, eres mi zorra pero quizá no era necesario que mis amigos lo supieran.

—No seas hipócrita— soltó una carcajada. A lo mejor debía lanzarle el café caliente en la cara, pero es que ese tipo era tan increíblemente egocéntrico que le fue imposible no reírse —. Tú y yo sabemos que no sientes ni el más mínimo remordimiento, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera conoces dicho sentimiento. Lo disfrutaste, Lawliet, y no trates de negarlo porque puedo ver como te brillan los ojos solo de recordarlo— el mayor de los dos sonrió de lado, porque era cierto, de tener la oportunidad lo haría de nuevo —¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas? Dime de una vez para que me llamaste.

—Está bien...— inspiró hondo pero mantuvo la compostura. Ahora venía la parte difícil, explicar por qué lo había llamado —Matt me ha reclamado, piensa que las marcas en tus brazos las hice yo, cosa que obviamente no es cierto— masculló con cierta molestia al recordar los reproches de su amigo. Que fuese un hijo de puta con Light no significaba que fuese violento, y le ofendía que Matt tuviese esa imagen de él —. Al principio no le tomé importancia, ya sabes, los tipos como tú es normal encontrarlos en los baños, drogados y ofreciendo sus servicios a cambio de un poco de éxtasis barato. 

—Ya te dije que...

—Sí, sí, que no consumes nada— repitió las palabras que Light le había dicho la tarde anterior, haciendo a la vez un ademán con las manos, como pidiéndole que se calmara o restándole importancia —. Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas?— su rostro cambió a uno más serio luego de lanzar la pregunta sin rodeos.

—Eso no te importa—. Como acto reflejo se cruzó de brazos para ocultar los pinchazos, aunque claramente éstos estaban ocultos bajo la tela de las mangas.

¿Le importaba? No, la vida de Light le era indiferente, solo quería una explicación que poder darle a Matt. ¿Realmente no le importaba? Quizá debía que admitir que un poco, pero solamente por empatía, como cuando ves a un perro callejero y quieres tirarle un trozo de pan, o algo parecido sintió cuando hizo que Light lo montara, pudiendo contarle un par de costillas cada que se movía. Al verlo desnudo era fácil decir que Light estaba muy por debajo de su peso ideal, su delgadez no rayaba lo enfermizo pero tampoco lucía un aspecto saludable, aunque la salud de éste era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, ¡era su bienestar el que le preocupaba!, ¡se lo había llevado a la cama! Había usado protección pero si desde la primera noche hubiese sabido que Light se prostituía quizá hubiese optado por otras medidas o simplemente no tocarlo ni con la punta del dedo.

—Creo tener derecho a saberlo— continuó luego de unos segundos —, con la vida que llevas no sería extraño que ya te estuviesen contagiado algo. 

—Bonita hora en la que tu sentido común viene a aparecer— dijo con sorna a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

—Ingerí algunas sustancias aquella noche— era una pésima excusa pero era la única que tenía.

—Por ello digo que las drogas nunca te dejan nada bueno, deberías dejar de meterte cosas raras.

—¿Y lo que tú haces deja algo bueno?— frunció un poco el entrecejo. Él no necesitaba consejos de un niño, menos de uno cuyo oficio era vender el culo a extraños —¿No crees que deberías seguir tu propio consejo y dejar de meterte cuanta verga se te pone en frente? 

—¡Hablas como si me conocieras!— espetó apretando los puños —¡Como si te constara que mi vida no es más que estar parado en las esquinas!

—Pues de esa forma actuaste ayer, ¿lo olvidaste?— que tampoco se hiciera el ofendido ni se las llevara de santo, él podría haber rechazado la propuesta pero prefirió el dinero —El problema es que hice que Matt se acostara contigo sin asegurarme que... 

—¡No estoy enfermo!— interrumpió con la mandíbula completamente tensa. Le estaban cansando los comentarios de ese sujeto, su actitud, la forma en la que lo miraba, como si no valiera nada por la vida que llevaba —¡A veces suelo inyectarme vitaminas y mi piel suele marcarse ante el más leve golpe!

—¿Piel sensible, eh?— se relamió los labios de una forma que hizo rabiar a Light. Su rostro se mantuvo igual, no cambió aún cuando el muchacho explicó el motivo de aquellas marcas, pero se sentía aliviado, al menos no se le iba a caer el pene a causa de alguna gonorrea o algo parecido —Me consta que todo en ti es sensible.

—¡Quiero deshacer el maldito trato!— espetó —Quiero pagarte...

—¡Claro!— sonrió con malicia —¿Tienes contigo los ciento sesenta dólares?

—No...— susurró cabizbajo, su seguridad se desmoronó en un instante y casi se encogió en su asiento. Solamente tenía parte de lo que Lawliet le había pagado el día de ayer—Tengo esto...— sacó su billetera y de forma dudosa la abrió frente al empresario, mostrando los únicos dos billetes de veinte dólares que portaba —Te debería aún ciento veinte. 

—Si no tienes los ciento sesenta completos, no puedes deshacerte de mí— se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo al café.

—¿¡Cómo esperas que te pague todo el dinero de una sola vez!?— tomó lo que tenía en su cartera y lo extendió al empresario, esperando que éste aceptase esa parte como retribución.

Sin embargo Lawliet ni se inmutó, paseó sus ojos desde los billetes que Light le ofrecía hasta la mirada hastiada del muchacho. Pero no los tomaría, si él quisiera ni siquiera le exigiría una forma de pago, no lo necesitaba, sin embargo se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para deshacer el trato tan rápidamente. Además, y aunque le costase trabajo admitirlo, por segunda vez de lo que iba esa mañana había experimentado a causa de Light algo parecido a la compasión, no tenía el corazón lo suficientemente duro como para tomar los únicos billetes que el muchacho tenía consigo.

—No me pagues— dijo al fin, extendiendo su brazo para tomar la mano que Light tenía sobrela mesa, haciendo que los billetes quedaran atrapados en la palma del menor —. Apégate al trato y ambos salimos ganando.

—Perdón por interrumpir— la mesera carraspeó la garganta y colocó un plato frente a cada uno. Light retiró la mano rápidamente, provocando que la chica desviara la mirada avergonzada por haber sido inoportuna —. ¿Está todo bien con su orden? ¿Se les ofrece algo más?— preguntó más como parte del protocolo que por amabilidad, lo único que quería era poder irse para que la pareja siguiera en lo suyo.

—Todo está bien, gracias— fue Lawliet quien agradeció con una sonrisa, permitiendo que la chica se retirara satisfecha —. Me alegra que tomaras la decisión correcta— opinó una vez estuvieron solos, y es que debido a la interrupción Light había retirado la mano y guardado el dinero de nuevo.

—Cállate...— espetó sin voltear a verlo. Su atención se encontraba fija en el platillo frente a él, con el tenedor pinchó un poco el huevo y la yema se esparció por todas partes, ¿eso siquiera estaba bien cocido?, ¿no se iba a enfermar por comer cosas crudas?

—Espero que te guste— sonrió de lado, era divertida la manera desconfiada con la que Light veía la comida.

—¡Te dije que te calles!— intentó cortar un trozo del canapé, y lo hizo, pero no de forma muy agraciada —¿Qué no sabes que te odio?

—¿Qué no sabes que no me importa?— soltó una suave risa mientras acomodaba sobre los muslos la servilleta de tela blanca —Además, terminaras amándome.

—Las posibilidades de que yo te amé son las mismas posibilidades de que tú me lleves a un hotel de lujo— se defendió ante la broma del otro, quien no hizo más que reír.

—O sea... ¿nulas?

—¡Exacto!— aseguró, apuntándole con el tenedor en forma de advertencia luego de haber dado un bocado demasiado grande.

Lawliet inspiró y se dispuso a comer, tomando los cubiertos de una forma muy distinta a como Light los tomaba. Tres cosas le quedaron claras, dos de ellas ya las sabía; uno, la palabra amor no tenía cabida entre ellos y tampoco le interesaba; dos, Light asistía a un colegio para niños adinerados pero no significaba que él lo fuera; y tres... había disfrutado la compañía.

  

**oOo**

 

—Matt, me estoy aburriendo— era la quinta vez que Beyond se quejaba en menos de cinco minutos, desde que el pelirrojo se había dispuesto a reparar la computadora del vecino —¿Y si mejor jugamos?

—Si quiebras algo te las verás con Nate— advirtió sin voltear pues su amigo no dejaba de lanzar una pelota de tenis contra la pared.

—Anda, solo una partida de FIFA— dejó la pelota a un lado y se puso en pie, caminando hasta el escritorio que estaba en la sala donde Matt trabajaba, queriendo captar la mirada del otro pero éste siguió sin levantar la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no puedo— ajustó sus goggles y continuó con una seriedad vista muy pocas veces. Beyond puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, Matt claramente no pudo ver los gestos de su amigo por estar concentrado en el aparato frente a él, pero sí pudo escucharlo lanzar un bufido —. Con lo que me paguen tendré el dinero suficiente para la reparación del auto—. Explicó, esperando que fuese suficiente para que el otro tuviera paciencia. Ya luego lo destrozaría en todos los videojuegos posibles, ¿cuál era la prisa? 

—Más bien creo que tiene que ver con Near— opinó hastiado antes de regresar al sofá. Por la mañana había escuchado al más joven y enano de todos regañarlo por ser un flojo.

—Sí, es cierto. Se lo prometí a mi querido Nate.

Beyond regresó a su juego previo de hacer rebotar la pelota, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que Matt acababa de decir.

—¿Realmente te gusta?— preguntó unos segundos después con una voz apenas audible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?— alzó al fin su rostro y lo ladeó un poco hasta encontrarse con el del otro, quien como acto reflejo le lanzó la pelota que tenía en la mano —¡Oye!— se quejó a la vez que se acariciaba el antebrazo que había usado como escudo.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!— hizo un mohín con los labios y se cruzó de brazos —¡Lo digo por Mello!

—¿Qué con Mello?— contestó haciéndose el desentendido aunque claramente sabía que se refería a esa relación amorosa-informal que Mihael y Nate tenían, nadie en sus cinco sentidos se metería entre ellos porque no había forma de salir ganando. 

—Ya entiendo porque nadie te quiere—. Bufó mientras apartaba la mirada hastiado.

—¡Ay, que amargado!— volvió a tomar el destornillador y continuó con su trabajo —Y para que lo sepas, jamás me ha gustado alguien sentimentalmente.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre andas detrás de Near?

—Porque me atrae, Nate es demasiado lindo como para no querer pervertirlo— soltó un suspiro y se mordió los labios, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para imaginarselo enposiciones sugerentes —. Tal vez reparar esta computadora me de suerte y Nate se abra de piernas como agradecimiento.

—¡Eres asqueroso! Hablas de él como si fuese un chico cualquiera que te traes del club— arrugó la nariz, formando una mueca de asco —. Tampoco sé cómo puedes pensar en sexo luego de lo de ayer.

—¿Te refieres a Light?— se acomodó los goggles sobre la cabeza y dirigió toda su atención a Beyond ——Fue algo que tu hermano me pidió.

—¿Y te gustó?— preguntó curioso a la vez que se ponía en pie de nuevo, apoyándose en la pared que estaba al lado del escritorio.

 Matt sonrió pero no contestó al instante, claro que lo había disfrutado pero... ¿acaso eso tenía importancia para Beyond?

—¿No que no te gustan los hombres?— dijo con malicia —¿Por qué quisieras saber si me gustó estar en el culo de otro, eh?

—No seas idiota...— masculló con las mejillas demasiado rojas. Extendió un brazo con intenciones de darle un golpe en la nuca al tonto de su amigo, pero éste lo esquivó y le tomó la mano rápidamente. 

—¿Te excitan los hombres, Beyond?— en un movimiento rápido le torció el brazo

tras la espalda y lo empujó de frente contra la pared —Te cogiste a un desconocido en el cuarto oscuro del club, aunque lo niegues, todos sabemos que lo hiciste.

—¡Dijeron que ya no molestarían con eso!—gruñó mientras intentaba zafarse —¡Si no lo recuerdo, no ocurrió!— Farfulló, citando la excusa barata que daríacualquier borracho.

Matt soltó una suave risa, la única razón por la que todos continuaban molestando a Beyond con lo mismo es porque la reacción de éste era hilarante; de hecho ni siquiera estaban seguros de si realmente el menor de los gemelos había cogido con aquel desconocido, pero todos lo vieron ingresar al cuarto oscuro, y ahí no se iba a otra cosa que no fuese a tener sexo, ya que el otro no lo recordase no era problema de ellos.

Aún manteniendo al muchacho contra la pared, acercó completamente su cuerpo al de su amigo, razonado con su miembro el vulnerable trasero.

—Dime, ¿no se siente bien?— le susurró al oído, asegurándose de recorrerle con la punta de la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja.

Beyond se quedó paralizado, haciendo que Matt se sintiese con más confianza de descender hasta el cuello y morderle suavemente la piel expuesta. ¡Él no era gay! Se repetía mentalmente, entonces, ¿Por qué no se movía? Quería pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando un Matt más desinhibido comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, simulando una penetración. Matt sonrió descaradamente y se acercó una vez más a la oreja del otro, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algún comentario referente a su inminente erección, un certero y sorpresivo golpe en su ojo lo hizo retroceder. Se había confiado demasiado y al momento que Beyond giró no pudo detenerlo, había olvidado que éste era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—Me encargué de que el golpe fuese en tu otro ojo— dijo sonriente, haciendo referencia a otra pelea que habían tenido cuando eran más jóvenes.

—¡¡Mierda!!—farfulló, cubriéndose con ambas manos la zona afectada. Joder, dolía demasiado, ¡ni siquiera podía abrir el ojo! —¡Genial! Ahora me costará más hacer el trabajo— refunfuñando regresó al escritorio, aplicando la ley del hielo a su amigo por lo que restó de la tarde.

  

**oOo**

  

—¿¡Por qué te pones del lado de Lawliet!?— se quejó Mello, frunciendo el entrecejo a la vez que escondía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón —Siempre has estado de mi lado— masculló de forma infantil, como un niño que ha sido traicionado.

—No estoy del lado de nadie— se defendió apenas audible Near. No le gustaba cuando Mello lo ignoraba, lo había hecho durante todo el día en el trabajo, pero sí hubiese preferido que éste se guardara sus reclamos para un mejor momento, no de regreso a casa —. Cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiere, Lawliet no obligó a Matt, por ello no puedo enojarme con él.

—Pero Lawliet es mayor, él no debió inducir a Matt a acostarse con ese pedazo de puta — gruñó apretando los puños.

Near inspiró hondo antes de alzar la mirada y detenerse a apreciar las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a verse en el ocaso. El alumbrado eléctrico empezaban a funcionar a la vez que el sol continuaba ocultándose, dando por terminado un día más. Un día en el que Mello no había hecho más que ignorarlo y rehuirle la mirada por algo que él ni siquiera había hecho.

—Ya no estamos en el orfanato, Mello. Todos estamos grandes y Lawliet no tiene que cuidar de Matt ni de nadie— se cruzó de brazos al decir lo último. Quizá en otra ocasión se hubiese puesto del lado de Mello como él tanto quería, así Near hubiese llamado a Lawliet para reclamarle, porque no importaba que fuese el menor, todos lo escuchaban atentos y cabizbajos cada que estaba enojado. Pero no lo hizo porque, como ya había dicho, todos estaban en edad de tomar sus propias decisiones; además estaba seguro que la molestia de Mello era porque se trataba de Matt, que su reacción hubiese sido distinta si fuese Beyond el que se hubiera acostado con aquel chico —. Tampoco te consta que Light sea eso que tú dices—. Finalizó, con un tono más suave ya que habían ingresado al edificio donde vivían y no deseaba que los chismosos vecinos se enteraran de su pequeña pelea. Al menos esa era su intención pero no la de Mello.

—¡Llega a una casa que no conoce, permite que le llamen zorra frente a desconocidos, gime sin pudor y accede a acostarse con alguien que acaba de ver, ¿eso no es ser una puta?— dijo con sorna y molestia a la vez que pedía el ascensor.

Near se quedó callado, sintiendo las mejillas arder de la vergüenza, ¿en serio era necesario ser tan escandaloso?, eran los únicos en el elevador por lo que le fue fácil escucharle la respiración agitada, como si realmente le estuviese siendo difícil inhalar aire. 

—A mí me pareció que Light es buena persona— murmuró apenas audible tan pronto el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso. 

—A ti todos te parecen buenas personas— soltó una risa llena de ironía y salió del elevador, buscando en los bolsillos del pantalón las llaves del apartamento.

—Y tú siempre le buscas lo malo a la gente—. Espetó con el entrecejo fruncido mientras caminaba más rápido para seguirle el paso.

—Soy realista— aseguró —. No como tú que eres demasiado iluso. 

—¿Iluso?— reprochó al instante, sintiendo que tras sus párpados las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse. Por un momento Mello detuvo la llave a escasos centímetros de la manija y ladeó el rostro hacia el más bajo, pero no se mostró afectado por la angustia que reflejaban esos ojos grises —¿Y cuál es el defecto de Matt?— preguntó con dificultad, la voz casi fallandole.

Mello le mantuvo la mirada por pocos segundos pero luego abrió la puerta e ingresó al apartamento, dejándolo ahí.

—¡Que bueno que vuelven!— dijo Matt, terminando de trabajar en su escritorio. La puerta de entrada estaba a sus espaldas pero no necesitaba voltear para saber quién había entrado, por la hora que era solo podía tratarse de sus amigos —¿Adivinen quien preparó la cena?— dejó todo ordenado y se puso en pie a la vez que la puerta al lado del escritorio se abría, saliendo Beyond por ella.

—No me hago cargo de nada— dijo el menor de los Lawliet con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que llevaba, pero su semblante cambió a uno serio al encontrarse con un Mello malhumorado y un Near cabizbajo unos pasos más atrás. 

—No tengo hambre— sin voltear a ver o detenerse a saludar a sus amigos, Mello cruzó la sala y se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse en ella.

—Han vuelto a pelear...— susurró Beyond tras un suspiro. Él que se había esforzado tanto en cocinar para matar el aburrimiento y ahora la cena familiar que tenía planeada se había ido a la mierda.

Pero definitivamente el más avergonzado de todos era Near, quien hasta el momento no había alzado el rostro porque no se sentía capaz de darles la cara y explicarles qué sucedía porque ni siquiera él lo entendía del todo. Era bien sabido que ellos dos peleaban todo el tiempo, Mello se burlaba de su colección de figuras y él lo regañaba por la excesiva ingesta de chocolate; discusiones sobre lo que les molestaba del otro pero jamás a causa de un tercero y era eso último lo que le dolía y lo tenía confundido. ¿Era realmente necesario tratarlo con la indiferencia con la que lo había hecho todo el día por algo que él ni siquiera hizo? Si tanto le molestaba, ¿por qué no le reclamaba a Matt o a Lawliet directamente? ¿Por qué se tenía que desquitar con él?

—Iré a cenar a tu cuarto, Matt— dijo Beyond de repente para romper el silencio que se había formado. Ni siquiera llevo un plato consigo, tan solo hizo un ademán con la mano como indicándole al pelirrojo que se acercara, dando la vuelta unos segundos después y dejandolos solos.

No es que confiara en las habilidades comunicativas de Matt, de hecho creía que era el menos indicado, pero ellos llevaban viviendo mucho juntos más tiempo, por lo que estaba seguro que encontraría las palabras correctas. Además ese trío amoroso no-oficial era algo que solo ellos entendían. 

—Uhm...— se acercó y con mucha cautela llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de Near, acariciándole de forma rápida y suave el cabello. ¿Y ahora? No tenía idea de qué debía decir —¡Oh, sí! ¿Sabes que hice hoy mientras...

—No es necesario que te esfuerces, Matt— interrumpió tras soltar un suspiro. No quería preocupar a nadie así que intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo antes de alzar la cabeza—. Eres muy amable, pero... ¿¡qué rayos te pasó en el ojo!?

—Ah, esto...— con el dedo índice señaló su propio rostro y se encogió de hombros, ya no le dolía tanto pero podía abrir el ojo menos que antes —No es nada...

—No me digas que Beyond te lo hizo— ignorando las palabras de Matt, Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá, donde lo hizo tomar asiento —¡Quédate aquí!

—No es grave, ya ni me duele... — dijo desde la sala, esperando que Near lo escuchara en la cocina —De hecho ni siquiera siento la mitad de la cara— susurró para sí mismo mientras de forma temerosa se rozaba con los dedos el pómulo inflamado, solo para asegurarse que éste aún tuviese cierta sensibilidad. 

—¡Y espera que lo vea!— gritó Ner mientras envolvía un poco de hielo en un trapo —¡No sabe lo que le espera!

Eso último lo hizo sonreír, Near media alrededor de ciento sesenta centímetros y Beyond estaba cerca de los ciento ochenta, por lo que era curioso cómo ese pedacito de persona los ponía en su lugar a todos.

—No creo que sea necesario, Nate— susurró apenado al verlo regresar con una compresa fría, pero sobre todo al notar que, pese a que Nearlucía un entrecejo fruncido, los ojos de éste estaban rojos, y dudaba mucho que esto se debiera al enojo que tenía contra Beyond.

—¡Ni hablar!— sentenció, obligándolo a recostarse antes de él sentarse a su lado —Si no te pones hielo, la hinchazón no bajará y para mañana no podrás ni abrir el ojo...— explicó con un poco de calma al momento que Matt hizo una mueca de dolor por la fría compresa en su piel —No entiendo por qué Beyond tiene que solucionar todo a golpes...

—A decir verdad... yo lo provoqué...— dijo con dificultad entre dientes.

—Debí suponerlo— puso los ojos en blanco e involuntariamente ejerció más presión con la compresa sobre el pómulo del otro, haciendo que éste se quejase una vez más —¡Tú siempre lo provocas! Es que no entiendo que tienes en la cabeza. Algún día de estos...

—¡Oye! Me gusta más cuando me defiendes— interrumpió mientras hacía un puchero.

—Solo quiero que estés bien— sonrió —. No me gusta que peleen...

—Y a mí no me gusta verte triste— con una de sus manos abarcó una de las pálidas y redondas mejillas, la cual acarició con el pulgar.

—No estoy triste— esbozó una sonrisa forzada, colocando su mano sobre la de Matt para que ésta permaneciera ahí.

—Tampoco me gusta cuando mientes acerca de no estar triste— continuó, sabiendo que Near siempre anteponía el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo propio.

—Eres tan raro cuando hablas así...— soltó una risilla un tanto incómoda pero a fin de desviar la atención.

—No me culpes, me he pasado el día entero intentando reparar esa chatarra— refunfuñó, consciente de que era eso lo que el otro esperaba: cambiar el tema —. No entiendo porque el señor Rodríguez se esmera en mantener ese vejestorio en vez de comprar uno nuevo.

—Pero al menos no te pasaste el día siendo un flojo, te mereces un premio— alborotó los cabellos rojos de su amigo con una mano, haciendo que éste sonriera por un instante —. Puedo ir donde el vecino del quinto piso y pedir prestado ese juego que tanto te gusta.

—Sería genial, pero no puedo abrir uno de mis ojos, ¿recuerdas?— se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con los labios, haciendo que las mejillas del menor se tiñeran de un adorable rosa.

—¡Tienes razón! L-Lo siento... — titubeó apresurado y avergonzado mientras pensaba en cómo reparar lo que dijo —Entonces pide otra cosa...

—¿Y me lo cumplirás?— interrogó con una sonrisa ladina a la vez que acomodaba el cojín que servía de soporte en su espalda, quedándose así un poco más sentado.

Near desvió la mirada y guardó silencio, completamente tenso. Podía ser que todos lo consideraran el más inocente pero tampoco era idiota, había visto suficientes películas para saber cuál era el significado de aquella pregunta. Pero... ¿qué había de malo?, si Mello podía besarse con cualquier desconocido, ¿Por qué él no?

—Podría ser... — susurró cabizbajo y nervioso.

Matt sonrió. Near le atraía demasiado desde hace mucho, era una atracción divertida debido a la emoción del constante coqueteo, haciéndolo sentir como un cazador que busca atrapar a su presa más difícil, esperando algún día poder convencerlo de divertirse juntos en la cama. Y al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar rodearlo con ambos brazos y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, envolviendolo en un abrazo, uno que sorprendió al más bajito que esperaba algo diferente.

—No te restes importancia por dársela toda a Mello—. Le susurró al oído mientras lo sostenía con más fuerzas.

Nate era su amigo de toda la vida, lo consideraba como un hermano pequeño al que hay que cuidar, y jamás se aprovecharía de la vulnerabilidad de alguien a quien quiere.


	8. Perdón

* * *

**8.Perdon**      


Entre los placeres favoritos de cualquier alumno se encontraban las vacaciones, las clases suspendidas y, por supuesto, que el profesor se ausentara. No importaban los buenos modales aprendidos en las clases de etiqueta, al final todos eran unos adolescentes que no desaprovechaban la libertad de no tener a alguna autoridad presente.   
  
—Muy bien, alumnos, empezaremos la clase con algunos ejercicios— ironizó un chico llamado Matthew desde el escritorio del ausente maestro. Se había alborotado el lacio cabello intentando lucir un estilo afro y había fingido una voz ronca para escucharse como un hombre mayor —, luego me pasaré el resto de la clase hablando de mi vida aunque a nadie le interese.   
  
Los alumnos más próximos al escritorio rieron, los demás probablemente ni siquiera escucharon la broma al encontrarse cada quien con su grupo de amigos; desde chicas chismeando hasta muchachos juntando pupitres para ver quien era capaz de saltarlos todos. Un caos.   
  
—¡Y no olvides su perfecto inglés!— sugirió una chica castaña, alentando el _sketch_ que Matthew se había montado frente al salón. El muchacho se había subido los pantalones hasta muy por arriba de la cintura, tal y como el docente los usaba.   
  
Light puso los ojos en blanco, aún entre el bullicio había escuchado esa última broma, y no porque estuviese prestando atención a ese grupo en específico, más bien era que su compañera tenía una voz demasiado escandalosa, mucho más que la de Misa; además su pupitre era el cuarto en la fila, al lado de la ventana y frente al escritorio, por lo que aunque quisiera ignorarlos los tenían demasiado cerca como para no escuchar más de alguna estupidez que decían. El profesor Aizawa no era de sus favoritos pero no por ello encontraba gracioso que los demás se burlaran de su acento, además el hombre era maestro de matemáticas y no de inglés como para que fuesen tan duros con él. Sin embargo no dijo nada, defender a un docente era pedir a gritos que te hostiguen por el resto del año, casi igual o más que los que usan pañuelos con los nombres de la semana bordados en una esquina. Por su parte prefirió volver la vista a su cuaderno, intentar concentrarse con todo el desorden que ocurría alrededor no era fácil, pero debía aprovechar la ausencia del maestro y transcribir las clases que había perdido por los días que no estuvo presente.  

—¿Te falta mucho?  
  
Light alzó un poco y por breves segundos la mirada antes de menear la cabeza. Mikami tomó asiento en el pupitre de adelante pero de forma invertida, flexionó una pierna y se acomodó de tal manera que su espalda rozaba la tabla del pupitre mientras que su torso veía hacia el lado del respaldar.   
  
—Hay algunos ejercicios que aún me cuestan— Su comentario fue más por amabilidad que por pedir ayuda; no había despegado la mirada del cuaderno pero tampoco quería que su amigo se sintiera ignorado.   
  
—Yo puedo enseñarte, si quieres— sonrío de lado antes de posar su mano sobre la mano con la que Light aún sostenía el lápiz.   
  
En ese instante, el tiempo y el bullicio alrededor de ellos pareció detenerse, al menos así fue por pocos segundos, hasta que Light reaccionó y removió la mano disimuladamente.   
  
—Quiero intentar hacerlo por mi cuenta primero— sonrió de manera dulce, dejando abierta la posibilidad de necesitar ayuda después —. Mejor cuéntame cómo vas con Misa— preguntó fingiendo interés. Hubiese preferido seguir trabajando en los ejercicios pero necesitaba cambiar de tema y dejar atrás el incómodo momento de hace unos segundos.   
  
Mikami se encogió de hombros con rapidez, una reacción involuntaria de la cual se arrepintió al instante.   
  
—Me da mucha vergüenza confesarme— susurró cabizbajo, esperando que su desinteresado gesto de antes hubiese pasado desapercibido. Se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Misa, o al menos es lo que le había dicho a Light, era la excusa perfecta para poder tener más tiempo a solas con su amigo mientras lo "ayudaba" a idear una manera para enamorarla.   
  
—¡Vamos, Mikami, ni siquiera has hecho la lucha!— intentó alentarlo dándole un apretón en el hombro. Realmente estaba intentando ser el mejor _cupido_ que podía, de hecho en  más de alguna ocasión había fingido ser Misa mientras Teru lo tomaba de las manos y simulaban una confesión, no le molestaba si con eso lograba ayudar a su amigo a vencer los nervios. Cualquier otra persona ya hubiese sospechado de esos roces o palabras que el otro le decía, en realidad él ya lo había pensado un par de veces, pero estaba seguro, o al menos prefería convencerse de que Mikami era heterosexual, porque él no se veía correspondiendo los sentimientos de su amigo ni de nadie —Ya te dije que le compres el almuerzo o le ayudes con los libros. Debes ser más amable con ella.   
  
—Sabes que lo intento pero a Misa le encanta ponerme los nervios de punta– meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía, amaba a la chica pero como a una amiga, pensar en ellos como pareja era lo mismo que intentar mezclar el agua con el aceite: Imposible —Creo que ella ya no me gusta tanto— susurró semi cabizbajo pero manteniéndole la mirada, creyendo que era un buen momento para comenzar a dirigir las indirectas hacia el verdadero objetivo.   
  
—¡Pero dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella!— reprochó un poco exaltado antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo más. Él creía que gustar y estar enamorado no era lo mismo, el enamoramiento es un sentimiento más fuerte y exclusivo del cual no te "deshaces" en cuestión de días.   
  
—Cuando empiezas a ver a esa persona con otros ojos, descubres actitudes que pueden desagradarte, o por el contrario enamorarte más, ¿nunca te ha pasado?   
  
—¡Genial! ¿¡Y ahora qué haré con todas las imágenes cursis que me hiciste descargar en mi celular!?— se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, un gesto que sonsacó una risa al otro.   
  
—Guárdalas, creo que me gusta otra persona—. Dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.   
  
—¿Alguna vez de verdad te ha gustado alguien?— antes de Misa hubo otra chica, y antes de esa chica existió otra. Atracciones pasajeras. La diferencia es que Light había creído que al tratarse de Misa, la única chica a la cual Mikami consideraba su amiga, el sentimiento era más fuerte y no algo del momento.   
  
—Creo que no— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —, quizá aún no aparece la indicada... o _él indicado_ — susurró lo último. Light se quedó inerte, sin saber qué decir. No quería ser paranoico, no significaba que Mikami le estuviese confesando algún tipo de sentimiento, ¿pero, por qué hacerle ese tipo de comentarios justamente a él? —¿Y tú ya te has enamorado?— preguntó luego de unos segundos para disipar el silencio entre ellos.   
  
—No, eso no es para mí—  contestó al instante meneando también la cabeza. No fue rudo pero sí mantuvo un semblante serio, esperando que con eso fuese suficiente para que no existieran malos entendidos.   
  
—No deberías pensar así— sonrió y nuevamente tomó la mano que Light tenía sobre el pupitre, un contacto que duró menos que el primero cuando el castaño fingió que necesitaba acomodar su corbata para poder retirar la mano —. Seguramente hay alguien especial para ti— añadió con la misma sonrisa, como si realmente no se hubiese percatado del rechazo que acababa de recibir.   
  
—No lo veo de esa manera— aseguró mientras erguía la espalda contra el respaldar.

 Erguirse en el asiento fue un gesto involuntario, probablemente su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma inconsciente ante la cercanía del otro, sin embargo no acortó la distancia entre ellos ni cambió su semblante serio. No quería darle demasiada importancia, pero esperaba que sus palabras previas fuesen lo suficientemente claras para evitar momentos incómodos y explicaciones innecesarias en el futuro. Además estaba casi seguro que las preferencias sexuales de Mikami no se inclinaban hacia el mismo sexo, pero tampoco negaba que no existiese algún tipo de atracción, más que atracción quizá "curiosidad", como la de esos hombres que tienen una vida hecha al lado de una mujer pero aún así solicitaban sus servicios de vez en cuando. La diferencia es que ésos hombres pagaban por dichos encuentros, y seguramente Mikami también tenía la capacidad económica de hacerlo, pero él  no estaba interesado en saciar la curiosidad o calentura de un adolescente, sobre todo porque ante los ojos de todos sus compañeros él era un muchacho como cualquier otro, con una vida acomodada como el resto y no un chico con una madre alcohólica, un padre ausente, un cuerpo usado y un futuro incierto.

—Bueno, tampoco lo tomes así— dijo luego de un par de minutos mientras agitaba una mano de arriba a abajo y se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia. No estaba interesado en un acercamiento del tipo sexual con un hombre, de hecho el solo imaginarlo le daba un poco de asco, pero sí le atraía la idea de al menos besar a la persona más compatible en cuanto a gustos y prioridades que había conocido en su vida, aún si éste era un hombre en vez de una mujer. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amistad por ser precipitado, pese a que ya había pasado medio año escolar, aún creía tener el tiempo suficiente para descubrir lo que realmente sentía y quería sin tener que acelerar o volver incómodo el vínculo entre ellos —Irás a mi casa, ¿verdad?— continuó luego de unos segundos más en silencio, un poco ansioso porque el otro no había abandonado ese rígido aspecto en todo este lapso —... También irá Misa— añadió arqueando las cejas con el fin de persuadirlo, ante lo cual Light soltó un suspiro y relajó los hombros antes de asentir.

  


**oOo**  
  
 

Beyond no era la persona más sociable, pero tampoco era un antipático, al menos no con las personas a las que más confianza les tenía. Sin embargo venía callado desde hace tres calles, completamente tenso en el asiento del copiloto mientras sujetaba con fuerzas el asidero superior del auto. Jamás había considerado a Matt como un buen conductor, tal vez tampoco malo, quizá "temerario", de esos que meten acelerador a fondo cuando ven el semáforo en amarillo. El menor de los gemelos vio pasar su vida muchas veces en los escasos diez minutos que llevaban de recorrido, tan solo esperaba que Roger o Quillsh lo hubiesen bautizado al menos con el agua de la fuente que estaba en el patio trasero del orfanato, y que San Pedro lo estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos.

 —Ni siquiera sé cómo tienes licencia para conducir...— se quejó luego de que Matt lo hiciera saltar en el asiento por haberse pasado un túmulo sin precaución —Ahora entiendo porqué ésta chatarra pasa más tiempo en el taller que en tu casa.

 —¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar "chatarra" a mi bebé!?— Farfulló indignado a la vez que intentaba encender un cigarrillo, soltando el manubrio por unos segundos —Ha quedado como nuevo— añadió y con parsimonia dejó escapar el humo de su boca.

 —¿Como nuevo?— Beyond soltó una risa forzada mientras se limpiaba con el antebrazo el sudor acumulado en la frente. Hace un momento se vio tentado a tomar el volante cuando Matt lo soltó, pero se contuvo porque no quería que el otro supiera que llevaba las bolas en la garganta del miedo —Seguramente este auto es de la época de Watari.

 Matt gruñó, ignorando que el pésimo chiste de Beyond se debía al nerviosismo que éste sentía.

—Yo que tú me quedaría callado, aún faltan ocho cuadras en subida para llegar a la compañía de tu hermano. Así que un insulto más a mi bebé y te vas caminando— sentenció con el entrecejo fruncido.

 Beyond realmente lo meditó un poco, quizá aún faltaba mucho pero al menos tendría la seguridad de llegar con vida si lo hacía a pie, pero eran ocho cuadras… y en subida…

 —Seguiré insultando esta chatarra todo lo que quiera y si me obligas a bajarme, tal vez aplique tus técnicas de ir como niño pequeño llorando hacia Near— dijo con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando provocar un poco más a su amigo con su comentario, pero en cambio le sorprendió escucharlo reír.

 —¿Y tú crees que se pondrá de tu lado? Ya vimos quien es el favorito de Nate— de manera inconsciente se irguió en el asiento y tomó con más seguridad el volante.

 Beyond solamente puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un pequeño bufido al no tener un contraataque para contradecir al otro, porque sabía que Matt se refería a la pequeña reunión familiar que Near armó desde muy temprano, donde los sentó a ambos en la mesa del comedor para hablar sobre la pelea de hace unos días. Near consideraba una falta grave el agredir físicamente a otra persona, sobre todo si esa persona es parte de tu familia. Para Beyond fue muy difícil tragarse su orgullo, una parte de él se sentía intimidado por Near, por ese enano al que todos procuraban no enojar, pero la otra parte de él se negaba a pedirle perdón al idiota de Matt, porque podía ver que el tonto ése estaba disfrutando ver cómo Near lo regañaba y lo obligaba a disculparse. Las cosas entre ellos ni siquiera estaban mal, Matt aún andaba con el ojo un poco morado pero tampoco parecía guardarle rencor, sin embargo para el más bajito era muy importante que existiera una disculpa, porque es lo que las verdaderas familias hacen cuando se equivocan.  

—Tampoco te sientas tan importante— masculló unos segundos después mientras hacía un mohín con los labios —. Recuerda que también dijo que tú tenías una actitud difícil de soportar.

—¡Ay, por favor! Mi Nate te dijo eso para que no te sintieras tan mal— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al comentario—. Debiste ver tu cara de niño regañado— sonrió de lado y le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo.  

—El que se debería sentir mal eres tú, al menos yo no tengo que recurrir al menor de nosotros para que me defienda— resopló y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

— _Aww_ , ¿te molesta que Nate esté de mi lado y no del tuyo?— preguntó mientras extendía su brazo derecho para alcanzar y pellizcar la mejilla del otro, quien tras un gruñido le apartó la mano.  

—Ti milisti qui Nate isti di mi lidi y ni dil tiyi— ironizó a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco y sacudía las manos de forma boba. Matt dejó caer el cigarrillo que mantenía entre los labios al dejar escapar una carcajada por la actuación de su amigo. Sin embargo el distraerse lo hizo pasarse otro túmulo sin ninguna precaución, haciendo que Beyond saltara tanto que su cabeza golpeó contra el techo —¡¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!!— farfulló mientras se sobaba la coronilla. 

—¡¡Podría hacerlo si uno de mis ojos no estuviese golpeado!!— replicó al instante.

—Si quieres te emparejo el otro…— masculló Beyond un poco más relajado a la vez que soltaba una suave risa. 

—Y pensar que te pusiste como fiera porque me acerqué a tu culo— hizo un giro a la derecha tan brusco que las llantas rechinaron y Beyond se sujetó con fuerzas de donde pudo —¿Gay de closet, eh?

 Beyond no dijo nada, las manos le temblaban tanto que aunque hubiese querido golpearlo no hubiese podido, y decirle algo o gritarle tampoco era opción, no cuando sentía el corazón agitado y atorado en la garganta gracias al idiota de  Matt.

  


**oOo**   
  


 

—Bienvenido a casa, _señorito._

 Una mucama de baja estatura y cabello rizado era quien había abierto la puerta para rápidamente tomar la mochila de Mikami. La misma mujer saludó a los otros dos muchachos que venían detrás del joven Mikami; una de ellas, Misa, sonrió de forma forzada; y el otro, Light, devolvió el saludo agitando la mano.

—¿Está mi _nana_?— preguntó mientras se retiraba el saco y se lo entregaba a su empleada, sin ni siquiera voltearla a ver ni mucho menos agradecerle.

—Ella está en la cocina— informó con una sonrisa a la vez que intentaba seguirle el paso al muchacho —, dijo que le pediría a la cocinera que preparara algunos bocadillos para usted y sus amigos. 

—Perfecto. Misa, puedes pasar a cambiarte a la habitación de huéspedes y Light… ¿te importaría esperarme un momento aquí?— preguntó al detenerse en medio de la sala. Light solamente asintió, entendiendo que su amigo tenía que ir a saludar a su nana si no quería que ella se resintiera — Carlota, lleva sus cosas a mi habitación— ordenó antes de retomar su andar y dirigirse a la cocina.  

—¿A qué se refería con que puedes pasar a cambiarte?— preguntó Light un poco confundido luego de que Mikami se retirara.

—¿Cómo que _a qué_?— replicó cabizbaja mientras revolvía todo lo que andaba en su bolsón, buscando el estuche donde había guardado sus prendas —¿Acaso no trajiste tu traje de baño? 

—¿Traje de baño…?— murmuró con los ojos completamente abiertos.

 —¡Aquí está!— anunció con un grito demasiado agudo, pasando desapercibido el dilema en el que se encontraba su amigo —Bueno, voy a cambiarme, regreso en un momento.  

Carlota se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, quien emocionada corrió hacia las pulcras escaleras de mármol.

—A su compañera le gusta mucho nadar en la piscina, ¿verdad?— comentó la mucama al quedarse a solas con el muchacho, con el fin de romper un poco el hielo.

—Sí… — susurró, aún confundido e incómodo de no haber llevado nada apropiado para usar en la alberca —Bueno, a ella le emocionan muchas cosas. Es… como una niña pequeña la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ha sido así desde que la conozco— opinó de nuevo sonriente. No era su obligación entablar algún tipo de conversación con los amigos del hijo de su patrón, de hecho con Misa no había pasado de los _“¿desea algo más?”_  en los cinco años que tenía trabajando para la familia Mikami —¿Y a usted que le gusta, joven?

 —Dígame Light, por favor— pidió de forma amable.  

—Bueno, Light ¿a usted qué le gusta?— su intención era simplemente ser amable para que el muchacho se sintiera cómodo y se sintiese con la confianza de pedirle lo que quisiera tal y como lo hacía la joven Amane.  

—Comer y dormir— contestó a manera de broma, haciendo que la mujer riera un poco.

 —Creo que a todos— concordó con el muchacho —¿Cuál es su comida favorita? Así podría prepararla yo misma la próxima vez que venga.

 —¿Sigues aquí, Carlota?— interrumpió Teru al regresar, haciendo resonar el lustroso piso de porcelanato en cada paso.

—Lo lamento, joven… — se disculpó rápidamente tras una pequeña reverencia, pero antes que pudiese dar alguna excusa, Light la interrumpió.

—Le estaba preguntando sobre lo qué haríamos, no me dijiste que tenía que traer traje de baño— enarcó una ceja a manera de reclamo.

—¿No lo hice?— fingió sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho —Estoy casi seguro de haberlo hecho.

—¿¡Aún no están listos!?— se quejó Misa al llegar al último escalón y ver que sus amigos seguían en el medio de la sala mientras ella ya portaba una bata que había tomado prestada de la habitación. 

—Es que Light no trajo su bañador— explicó Teru —. Pero no te preocupes, yo te presto alguno mío.

Light se encogió de hombros, ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

—Entonces yo los espero en la alberca— caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio corrediza que estaba en el extremo contrario, tras la cual se podía vislumbrar la enorme piscina de agua cristalina —Carlota, ¿me puedes preparar una piña colada y llevármela al patio, por favor?— pidió sin ni siquiera voltear mientras revisaba algunos mensajes en su celular.

—Sí, señorita, en un momento se lo llevo— asintió un poco antes de dirigir la atención a los otros dos muchachos, aún sosteniendo en el antebrazo el saco y mochila que uno de ellos le había entregado al llegar —¿Y ustedes, jóvenes? ¿Gustan que les prepare algo?

—No— contestó Teru  de forma tosca antes de girar para dirigirse a las escaleras, pero regresó dos pasos cuando pareció recordar algo —. Y dame eso, mejor lo llevo yo solo— añadió a la vez que arrebataba el bolsón que la mucama sostenía —. Vamos, Light…— llamó cuando al avanzar se percató que su amigo no lo seguía. El aludido dio un leve respingo al escuchar su nombre.

—Yo tampoco quiero nada, gracias...— susurró hacia la mucama. Sintiéndose apenado por la forma en la que Mikami había reaccionado con ella.

Trabajar para alguien tan mimado como Teru no era fácil, menos cuando no recibías ni la mitad del cariño o respeto que el muchacho le daba a su nana, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, así que intentó sonreír antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y retirarse.

—No tenías que hablarle así...— dijo tan pronto alcanzó al otro, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

—¿Y cómo querías que le hablara? Es la servidumbre y no había hecho lo que le pedí.

Light inspiró hondo y meneó la cabeza, sin embargo se reservó cualquier otro comentario, no le correspondía ni tampoco le convenía. No sabía qué era peor: no tener amigos o los únicos que cumplían dicha función en su vida fuesen personas como Misa y Teru. Claro que luego de un año de conocerlos les tenía aprecio, de hecho ambos eran muy agradables y fascinantes, pero estaba seguro que ninguno lo aceptaría si supieran realmente quién era.

—¿De qué color lo quieres?— Cuestionó Mikami luego de abrir la puerta de su habitación y lanzar el bolsón a la amplia cama que se encontraba en medio de ella.

—No sé… — murmuró aún apenado mientras colocaba su mochila al lado de la de su amigo luego de que éste se lo indicara —Quizá negros…

—¿Es tu color favorito?— enarcó una ceja y ladeó el rostro en dirección al castaño, quien negó con la cabeza.

 —Solo pensé que era el color más común— tomó asiento sobre el mullido colchón mientras Teru jalaba la puerta corrediza de madera rústica, adentrándose al vestidor que estaba detrás de ella.

—Tengo estos— dijo, asomando la cabeza bajo el umbral y lanzándole una prenda al otro, quien la sujetó con la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar antes de estirarla frente a sí.

—Preferiría unos shorts— replicó rápidamente, aún arrugando la nariz al momento que le lanzó de regreso los pequeños speedos negros.

Mikami atrapó la prenda en el aire antes de volver al vestidor mientras murmuraba algo que Light no entendió. Encontró unos shorts alicrados de color oscuro que hace mucho no usaba porque le apretaban demasiado, pero Light era más delgado así que regresó a la habitación con ellos creyendo que eran una buena elección.

—¿Qué tal éstos?— extendió los de un color azul marino a su amigo y él se quedó con los de color rojo.

Light extendió nuevamente la prenda y estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, sí eran un poco cortos pero nada exagerado.

—¿Puedo pasar a tu vestidor…?

—¡No inventes, los dos somos hombres!— sin ningún pudor se retiró el cinturón y procedió a bajarse los pantalones junto a los bóxers, quedando su miembro oculto bajo el largo de la camisa del uniforme. Sin embargo Light giró rápidamente para no verlo y darle su privacidad, ante lo cual Mikami puso los ojos en blanco —Como quieras, puedes pasar.

—¡Gracias!— sonrió sin voltear por completo antes de dirigirse al vestidor.

Teru terminó de acomodarse el bañador y continuó con deshacer el nudo de la corbata y desabotonar su camisa mientras Light hacía lo mismo pero de forma privada. No se desnudaba frente a sus compañeros para las clases de gimnasia, menos lo haría frente a Mikami, no cuando éste había estado actuando tan raro últimamente.

Apreció el reflejo que le brindaba el espejo de cuerpo completo, el bañador le quedaba un poco arriba de la mitad de la pierna pero no se veía mal, aunque no era lo largo de éste lo que le preocupaba. Andaba un poco de maquillaje para ocultar la mordida que Ushio le había dado hace un par de días, ya no se notaba mucho pero estaba nervioso de que la base se fuese a correr con el agua. Pero de ahí en más no parecía tener ninguna marca sospechosa en su cuerpo y eso le tranquilizaba, aún así hizo una revisión minuciosa, un lado y luego el otro, asegurándose que no hubiese rasguños a la vista.

—¿Cuándo podremos ir a tu casa?— preguntó Mikami desde la habitación cuando pasado unos minutos su amigo seguía sin salir.

Light estaba de espaldas al espejo, con la cabeza de lado para intentar ver sobre el hombro su reflejo cuando Teru lo dejó congelado con esa pregunta.

—Mis padres siguen de viaje y no les gusta que lleve visitas cuando no están— contestó enseguida y de forma natural, aunque su amigo lo había tomado desprevenido supo mantener la calma.

—¿Aún en Suiza?— se cruzó de brazos a la vez que enarcaba una ceja —Siempre están allá, ¿Por qué no te mudas con ellos?

—No me gusta mucho ese país— salió del vestidor, muy seguro con lo que acababa de decir, pero por la cara que tenía Mikami quizá había dicho la peor estupidez de todas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si Suiza es hermoso! ¿A qué ciudad fuiste? 

—Me gusta ir de visita pero no me llama la atención vivir ahí— mantuvo firme su comentario anterior e ignoró la pregunta del más alto para no decir algo todavía más ilógico. Quizá debía comenzar a hablar sobre otros países, pero Suiza era el más común que sus compañeros mencionaban y era del que más había investigado.

—En serio que tienes que estar mal de la cabeza para pensar así— le extendió una toalla limpia para que pudiera usarla al salir de la alberca.

—Es solo que me gusta vivir aquí, ¿a ti no?— sacó su celular del bolsón y se echó la toalla al hombro antes de salir con su amigo de la habitación.

—Hablamos de Suiza… — resopló mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Light sonrió pero prefirió no hacer ningún otro comentario y esperaba que Mikami tampoco lo hiciera, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre una vida que no tenía, creía que lo mejor era dar la menor cantidad de detalles posibles para no tener problemas en recordarlos todos. Y como si la suerte estuviese de su lado, el celular que llevaba en la mano comenzó a sonar antes de que el silencio entre ellos se volviera realmente desagradable.

**Elle Lawliet** se leía en la pantalla. Entre sentirse incómodo al lado de Mikami y recibir una llamada de ese idiota, no sabía qué era peor. Aún así contestó.

—“Deseo verte hoy…”— se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea sin que Light tuviese oportunidad de decir algo.

—¿Hoy…?— murmuró mientras bajaba las escaleras al lado de Mikami, sintiendo cómo éste lo veía de reojo —Hoy estoy ocupado con mis amigos…

—“No te estoy pidiendo que sea ya, yo también estoy ocupado en mi trabajo, pero puedes llegar a mi apartamento en la noche…” — Light pegó el aparato un poco más a su oreja, ¿era él o la voz de Lawliet se escuchaba diferente? —“Hace días no te veo, quiero verte…”

—¿Estás bien…?— preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, definitivamente el sujeto al otro lado de la línea no era el Lawliet, a lo mejor era el gemelo que había visto el otro día pero no el idiota que él conocía. 

—“¿A las ocho te parece bien…?”— continuó, arrastrando las palabras e ignorando la pregunta que acababan de hacerle.

—¡Ya era hora!— Vociferó Misa al verlos cruzar la puerta corrediza —¡Se tardan más que una mujer!— continuó mientras dejaba su refresco sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado y se erguía en la silla reposera, pero cubrió su boca con ambas manos al ver que uno de ellos se encontraba en medio de una llamada.

—Yo te aviso…— susurró pegado al teléfono antes de desconectar la línea, no esperando en recibir alguna respuesta por parte del otro. 

—¡Lo siento! ¿Fui inoportuna?— completamente avergonzada se puso en pie y se acercó a su amigo para pedirle perdón.

—Tranquila, no era nada importante y ya había terminado— sonrió mientras lanzaba la toalla hacia una de las sillas de jardín que decoraban los alrededores de la piscina.

—¡¡Hombre al agua!!—Vociferó Mikami de repente al momento que tomó impulso y comenzó a correr hacia la alberca.

Misa y Light intentaron apartarse del camino pero fue imposible, Teru los abarcó a ambos con los brazos y los trajo consigo al agua, gritando y hundiéndose los tres en un instante. 

—¡¡Teru, eres un idiota!!— Farfulló Misa al salir con los ojos cerrados mientras tosía e intentaba quitarse todo el cabello de la cara.

Light también tosió al sacar la cabeza del agua, pero a diferencia de Misa, él no se quejó, de hecho se rió un poco al igual que Mikami al ver a su amiga hecha un mapache por el rímel corrido. Sin embargo su risa cesó de repente al recordar que él aún tenía el celular en la mano al caer.  

—¡Mierda!— masculló, llamando la atención de los otros dos —¡Mi teléfono!

—Pensé que lo habías dejado en la silla junto a la toalla— se excusó rápidamente Mikami mientras agachaba la cabeza en busca del aparato, lo que no fue difícil debido a lo cristalina que era el agua. 

Mikami no dudó en sumergirse para recuperar el celular que estaba hasta el fondo de la piscina, el cuál salió escurriendo.

—No creo que dejarlo en arroz funcione, ¿verdad?— comentó Misa al ver cómo el agua continuaba saliendo del aparato.

—De verdad lo siento…— murmuró apenado, sintiéndose culpable.

—No te preocupes— sonrió de forma forzada antes de nadar hacia la orilla para dejar ahí el inservible teléfono. Intentó aparentar que no le afectaba pero ver su celular apagado y empapado le hizo desanimarse y lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y regresar a casa.

—¿En serio no estás molesto?— Cuestionó preocupado luego de haber nadado hacía su amigo y notarlo decaído. Realmente no había sido su intención, quizá si le había molestado un poco que Light recibiera una llamada de aquel sujeto, lanzarlos a la piscina solo era para dejar atrás ese momento, jamás pensó que el castaño aún tenía el celular en la mano.

—En serio, Mika. No estoy molesto— la verdad si lo estaba un poco, no le había sido fácil comprarlo pero no podía enojarse cuando solo había sido un accidente.

—¡Sí, Teru, tranquilo!— animó Misa —Además ese modelo ya estaba obsoleto, hace mucho Light se tendría que haber comprado otro. ¡Ay, ya sé!— exclamó juntando las manos, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea —¡Puedes decirle a tu novio que te regale uno de cumpleaños adelantado! 

—No seas tonta, Misa, Light no tiene novio— respondió Mikami rápidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí tiene!— farfulló apretando los puños antes de ladear el rostro en dirección a Light —¿Verdad que el hombre del otro día era tu novio?

Al castaño le dio un poco de temor el hecho que Misa intuyera que era Elle quien le había llamado cuando ella ni siquiera había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación. Aunque no era muy difícil sacar conclusiones si se ponía a pensar en la forma en que el tonto ése lo besó y tocó frente a todos.

—Por favor, Misa, ese sujeto es demasiado viejo— Mikami arrugó la nariz asqueado, renuente a aceptar lo que ella decía.

—Pues para mí hacen linda pareja— su amigo era un exagerado, el novio de Light no era tan mayor. La actitud de Teru la desconcertaba un poco, hasta parecía como si estuviese celoso.

—Si era Lawliet… — interrumpió Light antes de que Mikami dijera algo más. Misa soltó un pequeño grito emocionada al saber que tenía razón —Y...— hizo una pausa, pensando si realmente era buena idea decir semejante mentira —Si, es mi novio…— murmuró apenas audible y con dificultad. El solo decirlo le había causado náuseas, pero era la única excusa aceptable que se le ocurrió para justificar la manera en la que se habían besado hace unos días.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!— Misa se acercó emocionada y rodeó al castaño con ambos brazos, brincando de alegría.

Fue incómodo para Light tener que soportar a su amiga gritándole en el oído, apretándolo y rozándole sus grandes pechos en cada brinco, pero más incómodo fue ver a Mikami fruncir el entrecejo y sumergirse al agua para empezar a nadar como si nada, sin decirle ni una palabra.

  


  
**oOo**   
  


 

—Es increíble que aún tu secretaria me confunda contigo— Beyond se dejó caer sobre la mullida butaca de cuero y subió las piernas al escritorio —. Me dejó pasar sin preguntar nada.

 —No entiendo como pueden confundirte conmigo cuando ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo de vestirte decentemente antes de venir— reprochó refiriéndose al holgado y nada combinado atuendo que su hermano había elegido ese día —Y  baja tus pies del escritorio que dañas el roble— ordenó antes de darle un trago a su vaso de whisky.

  
—¡Uy pero qué humor!— se acomodó en el asiento y encogió las piernas para luego apoyarlas en el suelo —Mejor échate otro trago para que te relajes— extendió un brazo para tomar la mano con la que su hermano sujetaba la copa, animándolo a beber un poco más. 

—¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse?— soltó la pregunta sin rodeos, de por sí Beyond ya tenía quince minutos de retraso como para perder el tiempo en saludos.

  
—¿Ser el mensajero de esta horrible empresa?— puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos —¡Auch!— se quejó luego de que su hermano le lanzara un lapicero.

—Más respeto, _hermanito_ — lo señaló con el índice como lo haría una madre que reprende a su hijo. Beyond solamente se acarició el hombro, manteniendo el entrecejo fruncido.  

—Como sea, no estoy interesado, _gracias_ — dijo lo último entre dientes, con cierto fastidio.

—¿Por qué no? Near dice que no has tenido suerte buscando empleo, además…

—No necesito que me ayudes, Elle— interrumpió de forma tosca —. Es mi vida, deja que yo la resuelva a mi manera.

—Está bien…— inspiró hondo y se acomodó en el asiento. Conocía a su hermano, sabía que de seguir insistiendo solo haría que éste dejase la oficina molesto —Si tú no quieres mi ayuda, yo si necesito la tuya.

—¿Qué estás tramando?— enarcó una ceja, extrañado al notar la sonrisa ladina del otro.

—Nada malo— dio otro sorbo al trago, manteniendo aún la sonrisa contra el vaso —. Solo quisiera saber dónde vive Light Yagami y tú me ayudarás a averiguarlo.

—¿Puedo saber cómo esperas que lo averigüe?— Cuestionó y apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio, sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué rondaba por la cabeza del mayor. 

—Lo he invitado esta noche a mi casa, yo te mandaré un mensaje cuando él se vaya— se encogió de hombros sin dar más detalles, creyendo que era bastante obvio lo que Beyond tenía que hacer después.

—¿Quieres que lo siga? ¿¡Algo así como un detective privado!?— farfulló con una sonrisa a la vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante, emocionado con la idea. El mayor de los gemelos solamente asintió —¡Está bien! Pero necesitaré dinero.

—Pensé que no querías aceptar dinero de mi parte— replicó de manera seria.

—¡Pero necesito un atuendo adecuado! Ya sabes, gabardina, sombrero y lentes oscuros.

Elle puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermano enumerar con los dedos todo lo que necesitaba para tal “misión”.

—No jodas, Beyond. Vas a seguir a un muchachito de diecisiete años, no a la esposa del presidente— se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose renuente en malgastar dinero en algo como eso.

—¡Pero Elle! ¡Necesito adentrarme en mi personaje!— juntó ambas manos y agrandó los ojos como lo haría un cachorro.

 El mayor de los gemelos dejó escapar el aire y no muy convencido llevó una mano a la bolsa interna de su saco, buscando la billetera. 

—Te daré cien dólares...— dijo mientras le extendía un par de billetes, no creía que su hermano lo fuese a gastar todo en un “disfraz” así que al menos  podría usar el resto en algo más importante.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora debo estar ahí?— guardó el dinero en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón mientras imaginaba lo genial que se vería con una gabardina larga como la del inspector Gadget.

—Le he dicho que llegue a las ocho— se empinó el vaso por completo, cayéndole las últimas gotas de whisky en la lengua.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

—No lo sé, quizá uno, dos o tres vasos. ¡Qué sé yo, es viernes!— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Recuerda que no tienes las mejores ideas cuando estás borracho— reprendió. Elle no se caía de ebrio pero era fácil saber que el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto por la forma en la que arrastraba las palabras —. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en ese niño?

—Eso no te incumbe, _hermanito_ — dijo con una sonrisa ladina —. Usted solo preocúpese por llegar a tiempo y hacer bien su trabajo, _detective._

Beyond sonrió por la palabra que su hermano había usado para burlarse de él, pero no le dio importancia, en cambio procedió a despedirse y ponerse en pie, debía prepararse para esa noche.

 

  
  
**oOo**

  


Mello escuchó su espalda crujir cuando intentó agacharse para despegar un chicle que estaba en el suelo, se enderezó y apoyó ambas manos en su espalda baja mientras se estiraba, escuchándola crujir de nuevo. No creía que fuese normal que su espalda doliera tanto ni que las piernas le palpitaran en cada paso, ¡tenía 23 años, no 80! Pero el día había estado tan ajetreado que no sabía ni cómo seguía en pie. La última vez que había visto una fila tan larga fue cuando las pizzas y las cervezas estuvieron a mitad de precio; el jefe les había ofrecido reponer la hora de descanso otro día o pagarla como extra, en cualquiera de las dos opciones ninguno tendría su hora de receso ese día. Quizá no habría sido tan malo si la carga de trabajo hubiese disminuido entrada la tarde, sin embargo el restaurante se mantuvo repleto aún a la hora de cerrar, y esperar a que todas las personas abandonaran el establecimiento había retrasado el tiempo de limpieza que todos invertían al final de cada día.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Near?

Mello dejó la escoba a un lado y se acercó  a él cuando lo vio salir de la cocina con dos bolsas gigantes de basura. El aludido alzó la mirada y la mantuvo por escasos segundos, sin embargo no respondió. En cambio tomó con más fuerzas el nudo de ambas bolsas y las jaló de nuevo; se suponía que no tenía que arrastrarlas por el suelo pero éstas eran casi de su tamaño, por lo que alzarlas aunque fuese medio centímetro le fue imposible.

Near había tenido la misma actitud desde la última discusión entre ellos, y en un principio Mello no le había dado mucha importancia, solo tenía que esperar a que se le pasara así como hacía con Matt o Beyond, pero el hecho de que ya hubiesen pasado unos días lo estaba desesperando, además esa actitud no era propia de Near, jamás el enano lo había tratado con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?

Mello dio un respingo cuando alguien detrás de él lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, apartó la mirada de la puerta lateral por la que Near acababa de salir y ladeó el rostro para ver por sobre su hombro a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Li-Lisa…?— titubeó, aún pálido del susto. La chica de cabellos negros sonrió, dejando ver sus perlados dientes enmarcados por el rojo intenso de su labial.

—Yo te cubro y tú ve a hablar con él, ¿sí?— insistió. Durante los últimos días había notado a ese par más alejado, y aunque el menor de los dos fingía indiferencia, se notaba que la situación también le afectaba.

Mello guardó silencio unos segundos, cabizbajo y apenado de que una compañera con la que casi no hablaba hubiese notado su desánimo. Era cierto que la actitud de Near lo tenía desconcertado, pero no era justo ni correcto que ésto afectase su rendimiento en el trabajo. 

—No lo sé…— masculló luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

—No aceptarse un “no” por respuesta— aseveró mientras le arrebataba la pequeña pala que el otro aún sujetaba en una mano.   
  
—Gracias… — susurró con una sonrisa a la vez que se pasaba rápidamente ambas manos por el rostro y cabello para acomodarlo y retirar un poco el sudor acumulado —¿Cómo me veo?

—¡Solo ve!— ordenó sonriente mientras agitaba la mano para que se diera prisa.

Mello asintió y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la puerta cuyo letrero decía **_“Solo personal autorizado”._ **

Hubiese querido tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar en las palabras idóneas, o al menos hacerlo en un lugar apropiado y no en el callejón al lado del restaurante donde se encontraban los enormes contenedores de basura.

—Mello…— musitó casi por inercia cuando al girar chocó contra alguien, retrocediendo dos pasos para alejarse.

El callejón ni siquiera contaba con iluminación propia, la única razón por la que no se encontraba en completa penumbra era por el resplandor del alumbrado público que se colaba desde la calle principal, sin embargo no necesitaba luz para reconocer la presencia de Mello, su aroma y el destello azulino de sus ojos eran inconfundibles.

 —¿Podemos hablar…?— susurró, cerrándole el paso cuando el otro intentó esquivarlo.

 —No pue…— las palabras no terminaron de salir de sus labios, se quedó inerte al momento que Mello lo rodeó con ambos brazos, pegándolo contra su pecho.

Ese simple contacto ocasionó que las piernas le temblaran y que el aire abandonara sus pulmones mientras la seguridad que había mostrado los últimos días desaparecía.

—Near, lo siento…— le susurró al oído a la vez que lo abrazaba con más fuerzas —Sé que cuando me enojo digo estupideces pero no las digo en serio.

—Siempre haces lo mismo…— contestó con un hilo de voz acompañado de una pizca de resentimiento. 

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!— dijo con cierta desesperación mientras le sujetaban y alzaba el rostro con ambas manos —Sé que soy un tonto pero eres la persona que más quiero, enano. 

Near sonrió, incapaz de contener las lágrimas de alegria que se acumularon tras sus párpados.

—Yo también te quiero— confesó con la voz temblorosa.

Probablemente aquellas palabras tenían un significado diferente para cada uno, pero antes de que siguiese formando ideas que arruinarían el momento, Mello se inclinó hacia él y reclamó sus labios; un beso lento y fugaz.

—No me gusta cuando te enojas conmigo— sonrió y se separó un poco antes de llevar una mano al cinturón de su pantalón, retiró parte de la camisa del uniforme y sacó dos figuras que había tenido ocultas durante todo el día —. No tuve tiempo de envolverlos, pensaba dejarlos en tu habitación esta noche para que los vieras al despertar.

—¿Qué se supone que son?— preguntó extrañado al tomar lo que parecían ser dos piezas de ajedrez de diez centímetros en vidrio templado; el rey era de un tenue color rojo y la reina de un suave color turquesa.

—Se los compre a una señora que parecía gitana— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia aunque podía sentir las mejillas calientes por los nervios, él nunca le había regalado ningún  detalle y esperaba no haber escogido mal —. Dijo que el rojo representa la furia y el turquesa la ternura, que uno no es nada sin el otro y que ambos deben estar juntos para mantener en armonía tus emociones.

—Tú no crees en esas cosas— reprochó con el entrecejo fruncido. 

—No, pero me recordó a nosotros, y lo nuestro es algo en lo que sí creo— contestó sin dudar antes de inclinarse nuevamente y plantarle un beso sobre los labios semiabiertos.

—Entonces les haré un espacio en mi estante— susurró con el poco aire que le quedaba. Ni siquiera sabía si las palabras de Mello desaparecerían al día siguiente, pero en estos momentos era su corazón y no la razón el que le dictaba qué hacer —, para que puedan estar juntos siempre.

—Así como tú y yo— añadió sonriente antes de abrazarlo de nuevo, quedándose ahí sin decir nada por algunos minutos.  

  


  
  
  
  
  



	9. Alcohol

**9.Alcohol**   


Piso 22 y el ascensor se abre, un pequeño pasillo de no más de cinco metros es el que lo conecta a la entrada del apartamento que abarca toda la última planta del edificio, el único en ocupar un piso completo y con un número 69 en dorado al medio de la puerta que,  por mero gusto del cliente que compró el inmueble, no llevaba correlativo con los números de los demás apartamentos. 20h33, un minuto completo había pasado y Light seguía ahí, de pie, fijo en el número al cual debió haber prestado atención la primera noche que llegó ahí, era tan notoriamente descarado que hasta una virgen podría haber imaginado lo que le aguardaba una vez cruzase el umbral. Quizá exageraba, nadie se fijaría en detalles tan minúsculos, y quien lo hiciera, no pensaría que aquella cifra tuviese un significado o función más allá que la de enumerar una vivienda. No había día en el que no se hubiese cuestionado en qué había fallado, tenía que haber algo que hubiese pasado por alto la primera noche que se conocieron y que indicara claramente que Lawliet era la peor opción con quien entrometerse. O a lo mejor solo estaba buscando una excusa como usualmente hace la gente para no admitir sus culpas; le había robado a alguien y eso era penado por la ley, pero para su suerte, o mala suerte, era el afectado quien había decidido hacer justicia por su propia cuenta, convirtiéndose en un peor verdugo que alguien con uniforme y placa.

—¿Por qué no habías tocado?

La puerta frente a la cual había estado de pie por al menos cinco minutos se abrió de repente, haciéndolo pegar un pequeño respingo por el sobresalto.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo— dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura y entraba a la propiedad.

Esperó recibir algún reproche debido a la tardanza, y de hecho en estos momentos repasaba en su cabeza la excusa que daría, explicar que había tenido que volver a casa para asearse luego de pasar la tarde con sus amigos era un buen pretexto para que el otro se ahorrara el sermón sobre la  importancia de la puntualidad. Sin embargo, y contrario a todo lo que esperaba, Lawliet se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras su espalda y acercarse a él con parsimonia.

—Es bueno ver que tu labio se encuentra mejor— dijo al estar lo suficientemente cerca y notar que el hematoma a la altura del mentón era apenas perceptible.

Light parpadeó confundido ante dicha amabilidad, pero antes de que pudiese reclamar, Lawliet acortó la distancia por completo y sus labios se unieron. Con un brazo, el mayor rodeó la cintura del otro mientras con la otra mano le sujetaba la nuca de forma suave al mismo tiempo que sus labios se movían de manera lenta. Sin embargo, una de las partes no estaba correspondiendo el beso como era debido; el sabor y aroma a alcohol siempre le incomodaba y a veces hasta lo mareaba, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, no entendía porqué en estos momentos le estaba siendo tan difícil obviar ese detalle y poder seguir adelante.

—¿No te gusta que te bese?— Lawliet detuvo el contacto sin ser abrupto y sin separarse demasiado. Pese a que Light intentó disimular y acoplarse, el mayor pudo sentir cómo con su lengua le rehuía, casi con asco.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?— apartó la mirada de forma involuntaria y se detestó por hacerlo. No se sentía cómodo por la forma en la que Lawliet lo sujetaba y miraba, muy diferente al personaje que conocía.

  
—Vamos a la cama— indicó. Una pregunta no responde otra pregunta, es lo que siempre le decían los mayores al ser un niño, pero para él la respuesta fue clara.

Lo tomó de la mano y a pasos lentos se dirigieron a la habitación, el whisky en su organismo no le permitía ir más rápido. Una vez ahí, Light tomó asiento al borde de la cama, expectante a lo que ocurriría ahora con esta nueva actitud que el empresario mostraba. Lawliet ejerció leve presión sobre los hombros del otro para que se acostara mientras él se hincaba sobre el colchón, quedando las piernas de Light atrapadas entre las suyas.

—¿Estás bien…?— jadeó involuntariamente cuando los juguetones labios del empresario comenzaron a recrearse en la parte lateral de su cuello.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo?— le susurró al oído antes de subir entre beso y beso por la longitud de aquel cuello hasta su mentón, no acercándose ni dos centímetros a sus labios aunque lo deseaba —… Estás aquí…

Light decidió ignorar lo último, Lawliet aún coordinaba bastante bien sus movimientos pero era claro que el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto en él. En cambio se dejó hacer, arqueó un poco la espalda y levantó levemente el torso para deshacerse de la  camisa. Entre más pronto terminarán, más pronto podría irse. No era nada en contra del mayor, el sujeto seguía sin agradarle pero no pensaba que fuese una mala persona, era solamente que prefería estar en la incomodidad de su pequeña habitación antes que con él o con alguien más en la cama, al menos no por hoy , no cuando luego de pasar la tarde con sus amigos en la piscina, había llegado a sentirse mucho más cansado de lo usual. Fue por ello que flexionó una pierna para ejercer presión y estimular con su rodilla el miembro atrapado del otro mientras con las manos le intentaba desabotonar la desarreglada camisa manga larga. Lawliet dejó escapar un gemido pero no se apresuró, sus labios se cerraron en torno a uno de los rosados pezones mientras con lo dedos de una mano jugaba con el otro, con su mano libre descendió trazando la piel con sus falanges hasta el cinturón del menor, el cual procedió a desabrochar para tener un mejor acceso al miembro que se escondía bajo los pantalones. 

—¿Qué ocurre…?— susurró entre fingidos jadeos cuando el mayor retiró la mano  a la vez que detenía sus caricias y besos de forma repentina. Light, con el fin de no perder el ambiente pasional que los envolvía, se llevó ambas manos hasta los laterales superiores del pantalón y lo bajó lo más que pudo, hasta la mitad de sus blancas piernas. Su intención era darle un deleite visual a su amante, pero probablemente fue un error pues al dejar su miembro al descubierto, los ojos de Lawliet se desviaron rápidamente a él, confirmando lo que ya se temía.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?— preguntó despacio mientras se incorporaba casi por completo, viendo aún de soslayo el blando pene.

—¿Qué…?— dejó escapar frunciendo el entrecejo, sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sabía lo que significaba pero nunca alguien se la había hecho antes ni tampoco entendía cuál era el punto de hacerla en ese momento.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?— repitió con mayor seriedad a la vez que sujetaba el antebrazo del muchacho, impidiéndole llegar a su entrepierna como era su intención.

—¿Eso qué importa?— sonrió y extendió su brazo libre, rodeando con él la nuca del mayor, atrayéndolo.

—No, Light…— lo detuvo colocándole una mano sobre el pecho —No pienso hacerlo si no quieres.

—¡Como quieras!— bufó a la vez que rodaba los ojos y se ponía en pie abruptamente, quitándose a Elle de encima con la misma brusquedad —¡No sé entonces para qué me haces venir hasta acá!

—No es necesario que te vayas…— se rascó la coronilla nervioso y se puso en pie con el fin de alcanzar al menor e intentar calmarlo.

—Esto cuenta como parte del trato— indicó con dureza a la vez que se alejaba lo suficiente,  ignorando la invitación del otro mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Está bien— soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros, abrochándose los botones de su formal pero arrugada camisa —¿Cuándo nos ver…

—No lo sé…— cortó al instante sin voltear.

—Light…— llamó apenas audible, no sabiendo qué más decir al verlo tan molesto. Su intención no era terminar el encuentro antes de siquiera comenzarlo, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo continuar si Light no lo deseaba.

Sin embargo el aludido no se detuvo, caminó hacia la salida acomodando su castaño cabello en el trayecto, murmurando improperios inaudibles para el otro. Aún y con toda su actitud de niñato ofendido por el rechazo, no podía sentirse más feliz de poder partir pronto, aunque claro, eso no le impidió azotar la puerta al salir, solo por mero placer de joder al empresario.

Lawliet se dejó caer sobre el colchón y extendió un brazo, palpando con la mano bajo la almohada para extraer un radio comunicador con apariencia anticuada, cuadrado y un poco pesado. Ahora que lo pensaba, esconderlo bajo la almohada no había sido su mejor idea, pero ni siquiera entendía porqué su hermano invirtió dinero en ese artefacto cuando fácilmente podrían haberse comunicado por celular.

 —Light ya dejó mi apartamento— anunció acercando el aparato a sus labios y luego dejó caer el  brazo sobre el colchón.

 —No dijiste **cambio** , cambio.

Dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar a su hermano a través del comunicador, sabía cómo funcionaban esos aparatos pero le tomó por sorpresa lo escandalosa que sonaba la voz de éste junto a la estática.  

—¿¡Esta es tu idea de ser discreto!?— gruñó, pero antes de retirar el botón del radio añadió entre dientes: — _cambio._

—Es divertido, cambio.

Puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía cómo siendo gemelos podían ser tan diferentes.

—Ahora entiendo porque fuiste el segundo en nacer… _cambio_.

—Claro, siempre hay un ensayo y error primero, cambio.

Lawliet soltó una suave carcajada pero no abrió la comunicación de nuevo, dejaría que su hermano hiciera su trabajo mientras él se ocupaba de otros asuntos, como de su aún encerrado y palpitante miembro que exigía atención. Sin embargo sus dedos apenas llegaron a vacilar por sobre el broche del pantalón cuando la voz de su hermano interrumpió de nuevo.  

—Pensé que esta zona era segura.

La seriedad y el hecho de que Beyond no terminara su oración con la “palabra clave” le hizo fruncir un poco el entrecejo.  

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé. Igual puede que no sea nada malo— dijo, pero con un tono de voz más bajo, como quien no quiere ser descubierto.

—Ya empezaste, ahora termina— indicó con seriedad pero levemente preocupado a la vez que se ponía en pie, dispuesto a ir hasta donde su hermano de ser necesario. Quizá no era nada, pero el repentino cambio en Beyond lo hizo maquinar en su cabeza una y mil posibilidades.

—No me hagas mucho caso pero en la calle siguiente parece que hay un grupo de hombres bastante escandalosos, creo que están borrachos. 

—¿Ya salió Light?

—No.

Lawliet no abrió la comunicación de nuevo, quizá pareció que cambió el tema drásticamente con su pregunta, pero realmente sólo quería asegurarse que el castaño no fuese a tener ningún problema con esos sujetos que Beyond describía. Habían dos cosas que no le quedaban del todo claras; la primera le tranquilizaba un poco pero le parecía extraño que Light aún no hubiese salido del edificio, pese a ser 22 pisos el ascensor que lleva al suyo es de uso exclusivo; segunda, y la más inquietante, es que no entendía por qué Light le preocupaba. Usó nuevamente el ejemplo de la empatía por el perro callejero para atreverse a presionar el número telefónico de Light guardado en su celular con el fin de contactarlo y pedirle que se quedase un poco más dentro del edificio, al menos hasta que alguien reportase a las autoridades el incidente y detuvieran a esos muchachos por agrupaciones ilícitas o por alteración del orden público. Sin embargo la llamada fue dirigida automáticamente al buzón de voz al mismo tiempo que recibía un mensaje de texto por parte de su hermano menor.

 

**oOo**

 

Light caminaba por la acera, sin prisa y ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solamente pensando y maldiciendo entre susurros. La mayoría de los improperios iban dirigidos hacia Lawliet, al imbécil que lo hizo llegar hasta ahí y despacharlo en menos de veinte minutos. ¿Qué se había creído ese idiota? ¿Dueño de su tiempo? Además… ¿Qué importaba si él lo disfrutaba? Se suponía que solamente debían consumar el acto para añadir una marca más al historial en la deuda pendiente, como un prisionero que va agregando rayas en la pared, contando los días que le restan de su condena. Su día ya había sido lo suficientemente difícil como para tener que soportar a ese borracho fingiendo preocupación o mostrándose cariñoso.

—¿Qué mierdas le pasaba…?— susurró frunciendo el entrecejo a la vez que se abrazaba a sí mismo a causa del frío, desviando la vista al suelo de forma pensativa.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!— Farfulló un sujeto contra el cual Light chocó al ir distraído.

En otra ocasión, lo más probable es que hubiese devuelto el insulto y a lo mejor hasta acompañarlo con alguna seña obscena, pero el repentino golpe lo obligó a apoyarse con una mano a la pared más cercana para no caer. Lo mismo le había ocurrido algunos minutos atrás en el ascensor del edificio, tal parecía que comer poco y dormir mal le estaba pasando factura. 

—Mi día no podría ser peor…— sonrió de lado y con cierta amargura antes de continuar. 

Faltaba poco para la parada de buses más cercana y, de hecho, la única que había visto en la zona. Esperaba al menos que ésta estuviese en funcionamiento porque llamar a un taxi no era opción luego del deceso de su celular. 

—Les dije que era buena idea seguirlo. 

El muchacho dio un leve respingo y se detuvo abruptamente al verse rodeado de repente. Reconocía esa voz pero aún así dudó en alzar la cabeza para no ver a la persona que estaba frente a él, esperando que tan solo fuese una jugarreta de su perturbada mente, sin embargo uno de los acompañantes añadió:

—¡Vaya! Ahora sí te creo que la tienda de víveres para la que trabajas paga bien. Solo  mira la bodega que tienen.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Honda, risas burlescas y bulliciosas que taladraban en la cabeza del castaño, y a la vez un poco en su orgullo. Sin embargo no deseaba discutir, así que se limitó a soltar un bufido a la vez que intentaba pensar rápidamente en alguna forma para escabullirse. El olor a alcohol que el grupo emanaba no era tan escandaloso pero era bastante obvio que algo habían consumido, sus ojos y la forma de arrastrar las palabras los delataban, por lo que pensó que huir sería fácil. No obstante, tan pronto giró para regresar sus pasos, alguien lo sujetó por el cabello.

— _¡Argh!_ ¡Imbécil…!— una punzada atravesándole la cabeza lo obligó a morderse el labio inferior y a apretar los ojos a la vez que se aferraba con ambas manos al antebrazo del que todos apodaban el flaco, un joven más alto que el resto y con demasiada fuerzas a pesar de su contextura física — _¡Suel~ta, cabrón!—_ apretó los dientes con tanta firmeza que pudo escuchar los huesos de su mandíbula crujir, creyendo por un segundo que se la había dislocado.

—¡Hey, _flaco_ !— interrumpió Ushio. Creía que Light sobreactuaba, su amigo no lo había agarrado con tanta brusquedad como para que el castaño reaccionara de esa manera, pero debían calmarlo antes de llamar la atención de otros —Haz lo que te dice mi amor— ordenó con una sonrisa ladina. El aludido acató pero también entendió la mirada de su jefe, por lo que aunque disminuyó la fuerza que sus dedos ejercían, no retiró la mano por completo —. Perdónalo, _amor_ . Él no sabe cómo tratar a las _princesitas_ como tú— pidió con falsa amabilidad, lo suficientemente audible para hacer creer a los pocos transeúntes que solamente se trataba de una pareja en medio de una discusión. Y para añadir más credibilidad a su actuación, le sujetó ambas muñecas para separarle las manos del antebrazo de su amigo y luego entrelazar sus dedos de forma casi romántica.

—Sí, Light, perdóname— pidió el muchacho, dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza antes de retirar la mano —. No fue mi intención lastimarte—  le susurró aún a sus espaldas y muy cerca del oído a la vez que de forma sugerente pero disimulada le rodeó con un brazo la cintura y buscó con sus falanges algún espacio vacío entre la camisa y el pantalón del castaño —.  Seguramente has de estar muy adolorido luego de que alguno de tus clientes se pasara toda la tarde cogiéndote como a una perra.

Light no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y apartarse raudamente a la vez que giraba para darle la cara al grupo completo.

—Pareces saber mucho sobre cómo se cogen a las perras— espetó con el entrecejo fruncido —. ¿Así es como te agarra el puto de tu padre todas las noches?— enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar miedo cuando vio al otro lanzarse contra él con el fin de golpearlo, y lo hubiese logrado si no fuese porque Ushio lo sujetó rápidamente.

Su comentario podría ser considerado como inoportuno cuando  era bien sabido que ese muchacho había sido abusado de niño, no a manos de su padre pero si de un familiar cercano. Sin embargo controlar esa lengua suya muchas veces le era imposible, y tampoco se arrepentía.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?— farfulló, incrédulo a lo que escucharon sus oídos a la vez que se revolvía para zafarse —¡Suéltame, Ushio!— ordenó agitado, provocando que el jefe del grupo lo empujara de forma violenta como recordatorio de quién mandaba.  

—Sabes que no podemos hacer un escándalo aquí— reprendió entre dientes —. Además…— inspiró hondo y se dio un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Tardó unos segundos antes de continuar, lo necesario en lo que una pareja que caminaba cerca se alejaban —quizá tu padre es cliente frecuente y lo dice por experiencia.

Dichas palabras no parecieron tranquilizar ni agradar al más alto, pero tampoco se atrevió a contradecir al líder. Light sonrió casi con fastidio al escuchar al flaco llamarle “ _puta de mierda”_ entre dientes, sin embargo por esta ocasión sí se guardó cualquier otro comentario. Prácticamente el grupo completo estaba intentado calmar al muchacho, así que comenzó a alejarse aprovechando la distracción del resto, intentaría hacerle parada a algún taxi en la esquina siguiente, continuar esperando por un autobús era una pérdida de tiempo y a la vez arriesgado.  

—Ni creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente— Ushio lo rodeó con ambos brazos desde atrás, casi cubriéndolo por completo con su amplio torso. Tal y como había dicho, no lo dejaría ir con tanta facilidad, por lo que había mantenido un ojo sobre él todo el tiempo —¿Te gusta…?— le susurró al oído mientras movía las caderas de un lado a otro, rozando y presionando el trasero de Light con su parte baja.

—¡Ya bast…!— intentó quejarse y a la vez revolverse, pero de forma repentina el brazo que lo rodeaba le oprimió el cuello en un fingido abrazo.

—No podemos hacer algún escándalo aquí, ¿lo olvidas, _amor_?

—¡No soy tu amor!— espetó con un hilo de voz y apenas audible mientras con ambas manos sujetaba el antebrazo del mayor en un intento de alejarlo.

Ushio no cedió ni un poco, provocando que en un acto desesperado Light arañara la piel a la cual se aferraba y lanzara fallidas patadas hacia atrás a la vez que se revolvía con más ímpetu, notablemente agitado. 

No habían muchas personas transitando por las aceras, en cambio los autos sí pasaban uno tras otros pero ninguno se detenía, sin embargo Stanley, un chico de 19 años con facciones aniñadas pero con un récord delictivo mayor a su edad, pareció ser el único en notar que la broma se les estaba yendo de las manos y que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en alboroto. A ese ritmo no faltaría mucho para que alguien llamase a la policía, y el hecho de que todos estuviesen drogados era un punto en contra.

—Deberíamos irnos— interrumpió el más joven del grupo apenas audible, viendo hacia todas partes con cierta paranoia, creyendo que todos los observaban desde las ventanas de los edificios más cercanos.

Ushio asintió y le hizo hizo una señal al resto con su mano libre, indicándoles que debían partir y luego se encorvó nuevamente apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro del castaño.

—Ya tengo lista nuestra habitación— le susurró con malicia, como asegurándole que esa noche consumarían lo que tanto había deseado desde hace tiempo —, y no te preocupes, yo sí te pediré un taxi para que no debas caminar solito en las calles… sobre todo porque ni siquiera creo que puedas caminar luego de que acabe contigo— dejó escapar una risa socarrona antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja del menor, estremeciéndolo.

—Ya basta, Ushio...— casi sonó como súplica debido a la opresión contra su cuello, aunque en realidad no estaba muy lejos de comenzar a suplicar.

Le faltaba el aire, y no estaba seguro si se debía al brazo que le oprimía el cuello o a la desesperación que lo comenzaba a embargar, quizá una combinación de ambas. La visión y audición también comenzaban a fallarle; todo a su alrededor lucía borroso y se volvía negro por momentos; lo mismo ocurría con sus oídos, como si dos tapones de aire hubiesen sido incrustado en ellos, permitiéndole escuchar nada más lo que ocurría en su interior, como el galopar inquieto e incesante de su corazón, pero el exterior se convirtió en balbuceos lejanos para él. Cerró los ojos asustado, temiendo lo peor… sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo sabía, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo desconectándose una a una a la vez que el sudor se le acumulaba copiosamente en la frente y bajaba por los laterales de su rostro. Tenía miedo de quedar inconsciente y que al abrir los ojos ya fuese demasiado tarde. Aunque la ventaja de cinco contra uno fuese injusta, no podía evitar odiarse al sentirse débil, pero a la mierda el orgullo, no estaba dispuesto a marcharse con esa bola de idiotas.

— _Shhhh..._ — siseó Ushio, quien anticipando los movimientos del otro, le cubrió con la mano casi por completo la parte inferior del rostro al verlo abrir la boca —Ya tendrás tiempo para  gritar todo lo que quieras…

Todos se vieron entre sí y luego desviaron la mirada al líder del grupo, quien parecía estar más interesado en restregar su cuerpo contra el de Light. Era incómodo verlo y escucharlo respirar, más bien, resoplar excitado, como si no estuviesen en medio de la vía pública. Si se colocaban dos a cada lado podrían cubrirlo y disimular lo que Ushio estaba haciendo, pero ninguno parecía reaccionar, tan solo estaban ahí sintiéndose asqueados de ver a su respetable jefe toqueteando a otro hombro de una forma que difícilmente podía tomarse como broma. Se suponía que solamente seguirían a Light para tener pruebas de lo que ya sospechaban, pero llevarlo con ellos no estaba dentro de los planes, ni mucho menos acostarse con él, ninguno era homosexual y dudaban mucho de que Ushio lo fuera, al menos no en sus cinco sentidos. 

—Ushio...— llamó Stanley de forma temerosa pero con intención de captar la atención del otro y hacerlo entrar en razón —Deberíamos irnos… 

Fue hasta ese momento que el mayor volteó hacia sus amigos, quienes lo veían preocupado. No tenía planeado desistir, sin importar lo que ellos le dijeran, sin embargo el haber sido desconcentrado lo hizo disminuir la fuerza que ejercía sobre la boca del menor a fin de mantenerlo callado, lo suficiente para que Light pudiese cerrar los dientes alrededor de uno de los dedos que lo oprimían. Un corto pero repentino alarido sonsacó un pequeño respingo al resto del grupo, a quienes les tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que ocurría al estar a espaldas de Ushio.

—¡Suelta!— ordenó furico, pero en lugar de asustar al castaño, solo ocasionó que éste mordiera con más fuerzas, casi con resentimiento. 

Honda fue el primero en reaccionar, luego de acercarse llevó dos dedos hasta la nariz del menor, aplicando la técnica que su madre aplicaba cuando su hermano menor aún era un bebé, pero ésta no funcionó. Light intentó inhalar y  exhalar todo el aire que podía por los espacios libres de su boca, no era fácil ni mucho menos cómodo, pero casi sonrió con satisfacción cuando su lengua se vio invadida por un asqueroso sabor metálico.

—Mierda…— susurró Stanley al acercarse y ver que algunas cuantas gotas de sangre bajaban por las comisuras de los labios de Light, luciendo como un vampiro —Estás sangrando…

El adolescente hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar ni tragar la sangre que escurría dentro de su boca. Sin embargo soltó un alarido y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando de forma repentina alguien tomó un puñado de su cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás de forma violenta. 

—Yo que tú no haría eso. 

El flaco pudo sentir algo parecido a un tubo delgado presionando la parte trasera de su cráneo, pero se quedó de piedra al reconocer el sonido que hace el martillo de una pistola al ser bajado.

—Suéltalo— ordenó la misma voz.

Ushio meneó la cabeza en negación, dándole una orden clara a su amigo. El muchacho estaba demasiado pálido y asustado pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su jefe. Tragó saliva y de forma temerosa enredó una vez más sus falanges entre aquellos cabellos.

—Ushio...— llamó el martirizado joven, pero nuevamente éste pareció no inmutarse, solamente se cruzó de brazos, ocultando su lastimado e inflamado dedo entre ellos.

—No hay nada de qué temer— aseguró. Entendía el temor de su amigo, estaba siendo amenazado por alguien cuyo rostro desconocía, pero la historia era diferente para el resto del grupo, todos estaban de frente en dirección al flaco y, por ende, al par de entrometidos que apareció de repente. 

—Esto será divertido— dijo otra voz, una más profunda y sombría que, aunque intimidó a los otros, no causó ningún efecto en el mayor de ellos. Beyond dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió su brazo por completo, apuntando al que había reconocido como el líder del grupo.

Ushio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, esa zona en específica no estaba del todo iluminada pero era fácil notar lo delgados y pálidos que eran ambos muchachos, unos gemelos que seguramente estaban de camino a una fiesta de disfraces, ¿o por qué otra razón uno de ellos andaría con sombrero, gabardina y unos enormes lentes redondos de montura gruesa?

—No tienen el valor de disparar— dijo en tono desafiante, convencido de lo que decía.

—¿Estás seguro?

Todos hubiesen esperado que el gemelo apuntando a Ushio fuese el primero en reaccionar al mostrarse más temerario, pero les sorprendió ver al otro rodeando el cuello del flaco con un brazo antes de jalarlo hacia atrás y un poco hacia abajo debido a la diferencia de estaturas. El arma que antes se escondía en la parte trasera de la cabeza del muchacho ahora apuntaba directo a su sien derecha.  Light soltó un involuntario gruñido, él también se había visto afectado por la repentina reacción de Lawliet, pero, ya fuese por miedo o por el brusco movimiento, el flaco lo liberó del agarre.

Beyond no despegó la mirada de su objetivo ni de los otros dos muchachos que tenía en frente, uno a cada lado del más alto, pero sí observó de soslayo que su hermano había logrado su propósito, así que consideró que era el momento oportuno para continuar con la siguiente parte del plan.

—Tienes razón...— dijo el menor de los gemelos con una torcida sonrisa —No tenemos el valor de disparar— aseguró sin soltar el arma a la vez que ladeaba su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, y antes de que el otro pudiese anticipar sus movimientos, soltó una patada lateral directo al estómago del más otro, haciendo que éste se doblara de dolor y en busca de aire. 

Lawliet supo que no había vuelta atrás, así que sin dudarlo sujetó la muñeca de Light y comenzó a correr detrás de su hermano. Las armas eran falsas, y aunque fuesen reales jamás hubiese tenido el valor de jalar el gatillo, por lo que era consciente de la desventaja en la que se encontraban, no solo los superaban en número sino también en tamaño. Tal vez crear una distracción y salir huyendo no era un plan perfecto, pero era el único que tenían así que no podían fallar.

La parada de autobuses tan sólo quedaba a una cuadra y media del conjunto de apartamentos, el problema es que debido a la zona la mayoría de calles se encontraban en cuestas, y aunque ésta no era muy inclinada, a Light se le estaba dificultando respirar.

—Pa-Para...— murmuró apenas audible. Continuaba moviendo las piernas solamente porque Lawliet jalaba de él, pero ya no soportaba más — _No_ … No nos siguen...— susurró con el poco aire que tenía, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pareció escucharle —¡Para!

Fue hasta ese momento que Lawliet prestó atención al muchacho que venía consigo, las veces que había volteado a ver hacia atrás, fue solo para asegurarse que no eran perseguidos. 

—¿¡Qué haces, Elle!?— Cuestionó Beyond alarmado al ver a su hermano detenerse —¡Ya estamos cerca!— agregó a la vez que señalaba el edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle, ellos estaban en la esquina opuesta.

—¿Light?— aún no había soltado la muñeca del menor, pero éste se había encorvado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento —Ya falta poco— continuó un poco nervioso, sabía que no era momento para detenerse. Light meneó la cabeza como respuesta, su boca se encontraba ocupada inhalando bocanadas de aire como para contestar. 

Lawliet se mordió el labio inferior y se colocó en puntillas a la vez que estiraba el cuello en dirección a la parada de autobuses, inspirando hondo al no vislumbrar a la pandilla que habían dejado atrás. 

—Bien, creo que podemos tomar un pequeño descanso— dejó escapar el aliento comprimido en su pecho y soltó al castaño antes de apoyar la espalda contra una pared cercana mientras se limpiaba la frente con la manga de su camisa, sin importarle si arruinaba la tela. 

—Fue divertido, ¿no?— Beyond sonrió al colocarse al lado de su hermano y darle algunos codazos de complicidad, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que hubiese esperado.

—Estas mal de la cabeza— espetó casi poniendo los ojos en blanco. Llevó una mano hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, donde momentos antes había colocado el falso revólver —¡Guarda esto!— aunque no fuese real, no quería tener esa pistola ni un segundo más con él. 

—Se ven bastante reales, ¿verdad?— acatando la orden de su hermano, guardó el arma en un compartimiento interno de su enorme gabardina —Hasta pesan como si fuesen reales— añadió, orgulloso con la que compra que había hecho.

El mayor de los gemelos meneó la cabeza pero no quiso indagar cuánto había gastado en ese ridículo disfraz de detective. En cambio dirigió su atención a Light, preocupado porque aún se le escuchaba agitado.  

—¿Estás bien?— no obtuvo respuesta —Perdón por no llegar antes…

—Eso fue mi culpa— interrumpió Beyond apenado mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice —, me quede atorado en una grieta de la pared— explicó a la vez que se ladeaba un poco para mostrar el rasguño que tenía su gabardina a la altura de la cadera —. Además, teníamos que pensar en un plan para…

—No les pedí ayuda— interrumpió aún cabizbajo, apoyando las manos en las piernas para sostenerse. 

—Se dice **_gracias_ ** , niño— espetó Beyond con el entrecejo fruncido.

— _¡Ja!,_ ¿agradecerles?— se irguió despacio pero de forma segura mientras enarcaba una ceja, una actitud que molestó al menor de los gemelos —Llegaron sin ser llamados.

—¿¡Preferías que te dejáramos con ellos!?— tomó al castaño por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando ambos muy cerca.

—Beyond, ya basta— intervino Lawliet, sujetando a su hermano por los hombros para alejarlo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé porqué nos molestamos tanto en ayudar a éste!— refunfuñó  y se cruzó de brazos —¡Vámonos, Elle!— dio media vuelta y avanzó en dirección al edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle, sin embargo no obtuvo el apoyo esperado —¿¡Elle…!?— volvió los pocos pasos y quedó frente al mayor, quien le apartó la mirada por unos segundos. 

—No puedo dejar que se vaya solo— indicó apenas audible. No creía estar actuando incorrectamente pero sabía que Beyond no tomaría a bien la noticia.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí!? 

—No— dijo con seriedad —. No se trata de a quién prefiero, pero no es seguro que vuelva solo a casa después de lo que pasó, es todo— explicó, esperando que su querido hermano entendiera sus razones.

—¡Pues entonces quédate con él!— refunfuño casi de forma infantil y le dio la espalda. Lawliet puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tampoco estoy pidiendo que tú te vayas—  Beyond se encogió de hombros pero no volteó —¿Puedes llamarle a Matt?— preguntó unos segundos después al convencerse que el menor no cambiaría de opinión.

—¿Para decirle que me venga por mí porque mi propio hermano me cambia por un prostituto?— soltó casi con resentimiento.

Lawliet inspiró hondo, si lo decía así sí se escuchaba mal y le afectaba que Beyond lo viera de esa forma, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de dejar ir a Light luego de lo que había pasado.

—Es divertido verlos pelear— comentó el castaño, soltando una risa burlesca —, pero se me hace tarde.

—No, tú no te vas— como acto reflejo, Lawliet le sujetó la muñeca rápidamente, impidiéndole alejarse.

—Llamaré a Matt— interrumpió Beyond a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco, molesto por la reciente reacción de su hermano.

Lawliet soltó un gruñido, Beyond se había cruzado la calle antes de que él pudiese detenerlo.

—¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?— Light sonrió, divertido de ver al empresario en semejante dilema.

—Deje el teléfono en el apartamento...— susurró más para sí mismo luego de haberse palpado los bolsillos y no encontrar nada —Vamos…— indicó sujetando nuevamente la muñeca del castaño. Tenía que llamar a Matt y asegurarse que éste iría por Beyond, pero Light se negó a caminar.

—¿”Vamos”?— enarcó una ceja de forma mordaz a la vez que apartaba la mano —Yo me regreso a mi casa.

—No, pasarás la noche conmigo— anunció casualmente mientras volvía a sujetarlo del brazo.

—¿Disculpa?— intentó revolverse, pero Lawliet no cedió —Tú no puedes…

—¿Cuánto quieres?— interrumpió a la vez que giraba, quedando ambos frente a frente —¿Cuánto por dormir en mi casa? El dinero es lo único que te interesa, ¿no?

—No quiero dormir contigo— dijo luego de vacilar. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese ofendido ante la propuesta, o más bien por las palabras utilizadas, pero a él le importaba poco o nada si Lawliet creía que el dinero era lo único que le interesaba, quizá porque había mucho de cierto en ese argumento.  Pero sí decidió rechazarlo es porque quería que en la medida de lo posible sus encuentros se limitarán a lo que se había establecido en un principio, a saldar la deuda.

—Escucha… me siento responsable por lo que te pasó pero tampoco puedo dejar a mi hermano a su suerte— explicó con notable culpa, convencido de que nada de esto estuviese sucediendo si no hubiese citado a Light ni enredado a Beyond en sus planes —. Si pasas la noche en mi casa, prometo pagarte y podemos tomarlo como parte del trato.

Light lo pensó un poco, si hacía sumas y restas aún le debería ciento veinte dólares, lo equivalente a seis encuentros sexuales más. La propuesta era tentadora, tal vez su suerte no era del todo mala, en un solo día podría saldar dos encuentros, lo equivalente a cuarenta dólares sin necesidad de acostarse con Lawliet. Pero jamás había pasado una noche entera fuera de casa y eso le preocupaba.

—¿Podemos reducir la deuda a sólo ochenta dólares?— probó suerte, lo peor que podía pasar es que el empresario se negara, pero contrario a lo que esperaba éste asintió casi al instante.

—¿Aceptas?

—Está bien…— contestó apenas audible antes de permitir que Lawliet le tomara la mano para guiar el camino. Estaba nervioso al saber que pasaría toda la noche en una casa que no era la suya, pero a la vez sonrió satisfecho al hacer cuentas rápidamente en su cabeza, solo cuatro encuentros más y podría librarse de Lawliet.

 

**oOo**

 

Cerró la ducha y con cuidado palpó el cristal transparente buscando la puerta corrediza para no chocar contra ella como le había pasado unos momentos atrás. ¿Quién rayos usaba vidrio en la ducha en lugar de paredes? ¡Ni siquiera era vidrio polarizado!

—Pervertido...— murmuró a la vez que tomaba la toalla que había dejado sobre el amplio mueble con superficie de mármol.

Era increíble que un simple cuarto de baño fuese más grande que su habitación, pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinado, todo era tan… _perfecto_. Las paredes eran cerámica de imitación a madera en tonalidades grisáceas intercaladas armoniosamente; un falso techo cubría los bordes y una blanquecina luz indirecta se colaba por las ranuras, iluminando el lugar de forma elegante y cálida a la vez, sin ser demasiado brillante ni muy opaco. La  mampara de la ducha abarcaba uno de los laterales, un poco pequeña si se lo preguntaban, aunque suficiente para alguien que vive solo; sin embargo lo que había llamado su atención estaba en el costado opuesto, donde dos escalones de cemento alisado se elevaban del suelo y un par de rústicos pedestales servían de entrada para la bañera. Se acercó y tomó asiento a un lado de ella, sobre el último escalón, imaginando estar adentro con una copa de vino y agua tibia. Jamás había probado ninguna clase de vino y a lo mejor usar una tina tampoco era la gran cosa, pero en las películas siempre era sinónimo de tranquilidad y lujo.

Sin embargo dejó de soñar cuando tocaron a la puerta repentinamente, haciéndolo dar un respingo que casi lo hace caer de donde estaba.

—¿Te falta mucho?— preguntó Lawliet desde afuera, preocupado porque hacía ya varios minutos que el agua de la ducha había dejado de correr, pero Light seguía sin salir y tampoco se escuchaba nada de él.

—¡Si...! Digo… ¡No!— se puso en pie y con rapidez se dirigió hasta el mueble del baño, abriendo solamente el cajón que se le había indicado.

Sacó lo primero que encontró, una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de algodón negro. Estaba conforme con el pantalón pero el clima de esa noche no era para usar desmangado, sin embargo no quería tardar más de lo que ya había tardado, así que se acomodó todo rápidamente antes de salir.

—Pensé que te habías ido en el desagüe o algo— bromeó Lawliet tan pronto la puerta se abrió. 

—¿Vas a comer a esta hora?— enarcó una ceja al verlo de pie a unos cuantos pasos, con un sándwich en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra. 

—No, es para ti.

—Yo no tengo hambre—. Replicó al instante. Elle suspiró.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan necio y no llevarme la contraria al menos por esta noche?— colocó el vaso y el plato sobre la mesita de noche y procedió a desabotonar su camisa, necesitaba deshacerse de esa ropa tan formal.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Matt?— preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. No quería comer lo que le había preparado y mucho menos luego de lo que había pasado, sentía que lo hacía por lastima para luego poder burlarse de él, pero tampoco quería mostrarse desagradecido cuando el otro solo estaba siendo amable. Pero el problema era justamente ese, amabilidad y Elle Lawliet no iban juntos en la misma oracion, al menos no el Lawliet que él conocía.

—Sí, él vino por Beyond, me escribió hace poco— no creía que Light hubiese escuchado su respuesta, el adolescente parecía absorto, y para él no fue difícil hacerse una idea de lo que el otro podría estar pensando.

Cualquiera que conociera al mayor de los Lawliet sabría lo considerado que éste podría llegar a ser; amable, educado, entre otras cualidades. Obviamente la versión que Light conocía de él no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que realmente era. Sin embargo el Light que él conocía sí era orgulloso tanto en la cama como fuera de ella, por lo que el mayor estaba seguro que éste no aceptaría ayuda y desconfiaría de cualquier gesto a causa del concepto que tenía de él.

—Me daré una ducha— anunció a fin de hacerle saber que le daría su espacio por unos minutos, esperando que al estar solo se sintiera con la confianza de comer.

—¡Oye!— llamó rápidamente, poniéndose en pie antes de que el otro se encerrara en el baño —Olvidé mi celular en casa...— mintió, aunque eso no fue la parte difícil, lo complicado era continuar —, pero quería… ya sabes, llamarle a mi mamá…

—Mi celular está sobre el buró— interrumpió a la vez que le señalaba con el índice el mueble de madera que estaba al otro extremo —. La clave es 3110.

Light asintió y caminó hacia dicha dirección. Lawliet notó la falta de la palabra **_“Gracias”_ ** por cuarta o quizá quinta vez esa noche, pero no creía que realmente fuese un malcriado desagradecido, quizá en otras circunstancias sería diferente, pero debido a la relación que tenían decidió ignorar ese detalle y solamente recogió la ropa del suelo y la llevó consigo al baño para dejarla dentro del cesto de ropa sucia.

Al saberse solo, Light tomó asiento al borde de la cama con celular en mano, comenzó a teclear sobre la pantalla uno de los pocos números que se sabía de memoria y con la otra mano tomó el emparedado que Elle le había preparado. El sándwich estaba delicioso para ser solo con jalea de fresa, a lo mejor tenía hambre porque él no era muy fan de la mermelada y tampoco creía que el sabor se debiera a que había sido preparado de una manera especial. Untar dos rebanadas de pan no era precisamente cocinar, de hecho dudaba que el empresario pudiera siquiera prender la estufa cuando fácilmente podría pedir comida a domicilio.

—Conteste, por favor...— suplicó con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, era la tercera vez que intentaba contactar al mismo número pero nadie contestaba.

No era precisamente con su madre con quien quería hablar, si así fuera hubiese perdido las esperanzas hace mucho ya que ella nunca atiende el teléfono. Más bien estaba intentando llamar a la vecina que vivía en el apartamento justo arriba de ellos.

—¿Bueno?— contestó una mujer de voz cansada, debía rondar los cincuenta años o había tenido un día difícil. 

El castaño tomó rápidamente el vaso de leche al momento que la llamada fue conectada y le dio un sorbo para poder tragar el pan que tenía en la boca.

—¿Señora Higuchi? Es Light— se presentó, consciente que el identificador de llamadas no había reconocido el número telefónico.

—¡Oh, muchacho!— soltó una suave y cálida risa que reconfortó un poco al adolescente —¿Aún te falta mucho en el trabajo?— Miki Higuchi era una mujer casada que había sido muy unida a la familia cuando los Yagami eran considerados como una. Actualmente no podía considerarse amiga de Sachiko ni mucho menos de Soichiro, pero debido al afecto y relación que alguna vez existió, accedía de vez en cuando a cuidar de Sachiko a cambio de una pequeña remuneración mientras Light estudiaba o trabajaba.

—Sí, bueno, de eso quería hablarle…— se encorvó un poco y apoyó los codos sobre las piernas, sin despegar el teléfono en ningún momento —, creo que terminaremos muy noche, y… no sé, cabe la posibilidad de que no llegue a dormir ahora y… bueno, quería saber si usted puede quedarse con mi madre esta noche…— sostuvo el aire nervioso, sabiendo que esto sobrepasaba a cualquier favor que le hubiese pedido antes.

—No creo que debas preocuparte de nada— dijo con la voz más jovial que pudo —¿Conoces a Liam? ¿El que vive, o más bien, vivía en los edificios **F**?

—No, ésos están casi al otro extremo— su rostro y tono de voz cambió a uno más serio, ¿quién era ese tipo?

—Bueno, pues cuando tú estás en clases, él viene y visita a Sachiko, últimamente se han hecho muy buenos amigos… 

—¿Usted dónde está?— interrumpió, esperando que lo que más se temía no fuese verdad.

—En mi casa— contestó con calma.

—Pero se suponía que usted la iba a cuidar— apretó los dientes en un intento de controlarse.

—Me pagaste por estar con ella hasta las diez de la noche, además mi esposo volvió temprano a casa y tenía que atenderlo…— explicó un poco nerviosa al escuchar el cambio en la voz del muchacho. 

—¿Y ella con quien está?— ni siquiera supo porque hizo esa pregunta si sabía que odiaría la respuesta. 

—Liam dijo que estaría con ella...— hubo un silencio bastante largo en el que por un momento le pareció escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo —Si quieres puedo darme una vuelta por ahí de otro rato para ver cómo están, entiendo tu preocupación pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, Liam es un buen hombre— añadió unos segundos después, con intenciones de animarlo. 

—No, está bien...— susurró y desconectó la llamada.

Se puso en pie y dejó el celular en la mesita, junto al emparedado y la leche, de pronto ya no tenía hambre. Salió de la habitación y tomó asiento en el sofá más largo de la sala mientras repasaba la conversación reciente. ¿Liam? Ese nombre ni siquiera se le hacía conocido y resultaba que ahora estaba durmiendo en su casa, le importaba poco o nada si era un buen sujeto o un idiota al igual que el resto, lo único que le calaba era lo poco que le había tomado a su madre romper su promesa. Quizá lo mejor era volver a casa, pero… ¿para qué? Ella nunca notaba su ausencia, jamás le había llamado o escrito preocupada cuando entrada la noche él seguía sin regresar a casa. Además, sabía que al volver vislumbraría el cuerpo desnudo de su madre junto al de otro sujeto a través de las ranuras que se formaba entre las cortinas y el umbral de la puerta, y aunque decidiera ignorarlo, las delgadas paredes no retenían los gemidos o las escandalosas risas, y éstas siempre terminaban colándose en su habitación. Tal vez pasar una noche lejos de ese ambiente y lejos de ella no sería tan malo después de todo, al menos por hoy podría intentar fingir que todo estaba bien.

Lo primero que Lawliet notó al abrir la puerta fue el emparedado a medio comer y la ausencia de Light en la habitación. Aún con toalla en mano continuó escurriendo el agua de sus espesos mechones color azabache y caminó en dirección a los únicos dos pedestales de cemento alisado que no estaban conectados entre ellos por vidrio templado mate, de ése que a pesar de ser cristal no es del todo transparente. Sus pies descalzos apenas hicieron eco al bajar los dos escalones de madera, fue por ello que Light no advirtió su presencia. 

—¿Qué haces ahí?— preguntó extrañado al verlo acostado en el sofá, de cara hacia el respaldar del asiento. 

—Intentó dormir, ¿que no ves?— contestó a la vez que, como por cuarta vez,  intentaba acomodar la cabeza sobre el cojín.

Lawliet dejó la pequeña toalla sobre su cabeza y se rascó ambas mejillas con desesperación ante la actitud del menor.

—Ve a la cama— ordenó con tono suave, sin obtener respuesta. Inspiró hondo antes de acercarse al sofá —. Jamás permitiría que un invitado duerma aquí.

—¡Hey!— chilló casi asustado al ser alzado de forma repentina —¿¡Qué te pasa!?— se revolvió entre los brazos de Lawliet sin éxito. Era vergonzoso la facilidad con la que éste lo había levantado y mucho más la forma en la que lo cargaba; él no era una novia ni mucho menos una mujer — ¡Bájame, idiota! 

—Como gustes— se encogió de hombros y soltó al muchacho, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama —. Deja tu necedad si no quieres que repitamos el papel de recién casados— advirtió antes que el orgulloso adolescente se pusiera en pie de nuevo.

Light frunció el entrecejo y le dedicó una mirada hastiada antes de arrastrarse a gatas sobre el colchón.

—¡Como quieras!— espetó entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en un extremo de la cama y se echaba el delgado edredón encima.

—¿Necesitas algo más para dormir? ¿Tu osito de peluche o un cuento de hadas?— rió un poco al verlo reaccionar de la forma infantil que ya esperaba: ocultándose por completo bajo las sábanas. 

—Solo necesito que te calles— masculló.

Lawliet meneó la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, acto seguido ocupó su lado del colchón y buscó uno de los interruptores que estaba detrás de la mesita de noche, la luz se apagó y ambos quedaron en penumbras. Pese a estar cansado, sus enormes ojos se negaban a cerrarse, le era imposible conciliar el sueño cuando una pregunta tras otra se iba formando en su cabeza luego de lo sucedido. El plan inicial había fallado, seguía sin conocer la dirección exacta donde vivía Light Yagami, aunque luego de lo ocurrido podía darse una idea de lo que era su vida, y no prometía ser agradable.

Podría haberse pasado la noche absorto en sus pensamientos, formulando ideas y generando teorías, pero algo parecido a un crujido proveniente de su invitado lo hizo volver a la realidad. Aún en la oscuridad ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Light, pudiendo difícilmente distinguir la forma de la espalda del castaño, y aunque su visión en estos momentos no era de fiar, le pareció verlo estremecerse bajo las sábanas. 

—¿Tienes frío?— rompió el silencio nocturno que los envolvía pero no obtuvo respuesta. Light estaba muy cansado como para quedarse dormido tan rápido o simplemente había decidido ignorarlo. Apostaba más por lo segundo ya que curiosamente el sonido de dientes castañeteando cesó, o al menos lo intentó.

Lawliet soltó el aire por la boca y se retiró el edredón para ponerse en pie. Rodeó la cama y se acuclilló frente al lado que Light ocupaba, acto seguido abrió el largo compartimiento inferior donde guardaba una pesada cobija que solamente usaba en invierno. Light no se inmutó cuando su cuerpo completo fue cobijado con algo más cálido, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fingiendo estar dormido aún cuando por un momento sintió el rostro de Lawliet muy cerca del suyo, si a ese idiota se le ocurría besarlo le dejaría esas ojeras más marcadas al menos por una semana entera. Sin embargo no fue un beso el que lo hizo salir de su actuación, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió tres delgados dedos acariciándole el cabello.

—¿¡Qué rayos haces!?— espetó, apartándole la mano a la vez que se incorporaba sobre el colchón de forma violenta.

—¿Así que estabas despierto?— sonrió de lado y se puso en pie —¿Te duele?— extendió su brazo e intentó una vez más enredar sus falanges en aquellos cabellos sobre la zona lastimada, pero el castaño le apartó la mano con la misma brusquedad de antes.

—No, y te agradecería que no lo hagas de nuevo—. Advirtió con el entrecejo fruncido antes de acostarse de lado y cubrirse con la cobija más gruesa, asegurándose de dar la espalda hacia el costado del colchón que ocuparía el empresario. 

—Buenas noches, Light— murmuró y regresó a la cama sin obtener respuesta, aunque realmente no esperaba alguna.

  
  



	10. Gracias

**10.Gracias**   
  


Lawliet continuó tecleando en su laptop a la vez que estiraba un brazo y tomaba la taza de café que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. 

—Bonita manera de iniciar un sábado— masculló con un rostro de fastidio y a la vez de asco; le hacía falta azúcar al café. 

Kiyomi, su secretaria, le había mandado los datos de un cliente potencial con el cual le convenía asociarse, razón suficiente para ponerse a trabajar en ello lo antes posible en lugar de esperar hasta el lunes. 

A veces se preguntaba si todas esas personas que decían envidiar su vida cambiarían de opinión al saber que en algunas ocasiones se pasaba días libres enteros revisando correos electrónicos de la empresa, uno tras otro sin descanso. 

Dejó el teclado por un momento e irguió la espalda al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba la zona del trapecio derecho para desentumecerse. Usualmente trabajaba en el comedor, era más cómodo para su espalda y piernas, pero sí eligió su habitación fue por la persona que estaba en ella.

—Solo lo hago para que no me robes de nuevo— murmuró a la vez que le hacía un gesto con el dedo índice a un inconsciente Light, como una madre cuando da una advertencia. 

Supuso que debía estar muy cansado para dormir tan profundamente, desparramado y boca abajo al medio de la cama como si fuese el único en ella, hasta era divertido verlo despeinado y escucharlo resoplar mientras un insignificante hilo de humedad le descendía por la comisura de los labios. La última vez que había visto a alguien dormir tanto fue cuando Matt y Beyond apostaron quién aguantaba más tiempo despierto, ninguno pegó un ojo en setenta y dos horas, pero su hermano soportó unos minutos más, lo que lo convirtió en el vencedor. Luego de eso no hubo poder humano que los hiciera reaccionar por las siguientes veinte horas, claro que esos dos dormidos eran como escuchar un auto descompuesto queriendo encender sin éxito. En cambio Light podría decirse que lucía hasta “lindo” con sus facciones relajadas y labios entreabiertos. 

— _ Joder…  _

Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. ¿Con qué cara le explicaría a sus amigos que Light había dormido de nuevo en su casa luego de lo sucedido la primera vez? Estaba seguro que Beyond los pondría al tanto, por venganza o resentimiento, y no podía culpar al alcohol porque la ebriedad no llegaba al punto de hacerlo perder la cordura. Si aplicaba el ejemplo del perro callejero que tanto había usado anteriormente, podría solucionar su problema lanzándole un balde con agua fría, seguramente eso sería lo menos que Light esperaría de él, pero sería inhumado, además… no podía compararlo con un perro callejero cuando dormido parecía más un cachorro. Hasta parecía irreal verlo tan sereno en lugar de esa expresión de fastidio que siempre portaba. 

Apartó la mirada, incómodo y extrañado por los pensamientos recientes y los recuerdos de la noche previa. Por supuesto que él no era ningún descorazonado, pero tampoco entendía de dónde había salido tanta preocupación por un cualquiera con el que otros tipos se revuelcan en un motel barato. ¿Por qué lo dejó ir tan fácilmente? Podría haberlo detenido y regresarlo a la cama para darle la cogida de su vida hasta dejarlo cojeando, ¿qué importaba si Light quería o no? Como tampoco importaba quienes eran aquellos muchachos ni las intenciones que éstos tuviesen, de no haberse entrometido no le debería ninguna disculpa a Beyond y tampoco tendría a alguien indeseado en su cama.  _ “¿Si tanto te molesta por qué no lo despiertas y le pides que se vaya?” _ Pensó pero sin mover el más ínfimo músculo para no interrumpir el sueño de su invitado; era agotador que sus pensamientos se contradijeran en cuestión de segundos, de seguir así tendría que lidiar con una fuerte migraña el resto de la tarde. 

Podría haber continuado vacilando por quién sabrá cuánto tiempo más, sin llegar realmente a una solución. Ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía pensando en lo mismo si sabía perfectamente que no se atrevería a darle vuelta al colchón para despertarlo cuando ni siquiera había tenido el valor de picotearle el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar. Sin embargo sus planes no eran el de los demás, quien fuese que llamaba desconocía el dilema en el que se encontraba; la laptop que tenía en sus piernas casi cae al suelo al momento que se inclinó para tomar su celular y silenciarlo con el fin de no molestar al otro, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Quizá el repentino movimiento o el alboroto del aparato vibrando contra la madera hizo que los ojos de Light se abrieran, al principio despacio y con pereza, intentando adaptarlos a la luz que lo rodeaba, pero unos segundos le bastaron para reconocer que aquella no era su habitación, razón suficiente para incorporarse como un resorte y ver agitado de un lado a otro. 

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó con voz ronca tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lawliet. Dormir en la cama del empresario era algo que imaginaba posible solo en sus peores pesadillas, pero aún así no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al saber que se trataba de él y no de Ushio. 

—Diez a las once— contestó con semblante sereno, como si hace tres segundos no había estado a punto de perder la cordura. 

—¿¡Qué!?— rompió la poca tranquilidad que podía haber entre ellos y se puso en pie precipitadamente, buscando con la mirada su ropa por toda la habitación  —¿¡Por qué no me habías despertado!?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Light estaba demasiado ofuscado como para esperar o prestar atención a alguna respuesta, lo cual era un alivio para Lawliet ya que no tenía ninguna. 

—La mandé a la tintorería esta mañana— interrumpió al notar la desconfianza con la que el muchacho tomó las prendas dobladas que estaban sobre el buró. 

Light lo miró por el rabillo del ojo unos instantes y luego regresó su vista y atención a la ropa y al agradable aroma que ésta emanaba. 

—No tenías porqué hacerlo— masculló antes de proceder a retirarse la camiseta. 

—Se dice  **“gracias”** — corrigió aún sentado al borde de la cama, pero sus palabras carecieron de importancia para el otro. 

—¿Por qué?—  acomodó sus prendas y guardó en los bolsillos las pocas pertenencias que cargaba en ellos la noche anterior: billetera y llaves —Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. 

—¿Cómo puedes despertar de tan mal humor luego de haber dormido tanto?— reprochó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Es un don— replicó casi al instante como acto reflejo, pero no pudo evitar apartar la mirada apenado. 

Era realmente vergonzoso haberse quedado dormido de la manera en que lo hizo, no se trataba de una cuestión de modales sino de orgullo, cualquiera deduciría fácilmente que había disfrutado pasar la noche ahí, de otra forma jamás hubiese pegado un ojo en toda la velada y hubiese esperado impaciente el amanecer para poder huir, pero estaba tan cansado y la cama de Lawliet era tan cómoda que no supo en qué momento se desconectó de lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo ignoraba que entre más pensara en lo ocurrido, más lo delataba su propio cuerpo, el adorable color carmín que tiñó sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido para el mayor; era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojarse de la nada, sin que él hubiese dicho antes un comentario grosero para hacerlo rabiar, por lo que dedujo que algo debía estar pensando Light para sonrojarse de tal forma, pero habían sucedido tantas cosas que no se imaginaba cuál de todas ellas podía estar pasando por la cabeza del otro. 

—¿Cuánto vas a pagarme?— preguntó el adolescente luego de varios segundos en silencio al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta quedar frente al empresario. 

Lawliet apartó la mirada y soltó un suspiro al percatarse que se había quedado demasiado absorto en sus propias ideas y que tenían que terminar ese encuentro. 

—¿Qué le pasó a tu celular?— preguntó mientras tomaba la billetera que había dejado bajo la almohada  —Y no me digas que lo olvidaste en casa— añadió antes de que al otro se le ocurriera decir alguna mentira; él también había sido adolescente y muchas veces dejó la dignidad en diferentes lugares pero nunca su teléfono.

Light soltó una suave risa pero no le dio importancia al comentario, en cambio se llevó una mano a la cintura y extendió la otra hasta dejarla accesible para que Lawliet colocara ahí el pago acordado. 

—Se arruinó, ¿contento? Ahora págame. 

Ni siquiera habían fijado un monto, era difícil saber cuánto era demasiado cuando ni siquiera habían tenido sexo y cuánto era muy poco cuando posiblemente por culpa de él Light había pasado uno de los momentos más angustiantes de toda su vida. Pasó la yema de los dedos índice y medio por los bordes de los billetes que cargaba en su billetera, ¿cuánto era lo justo? No lo sabía. Y su incapacidad de fijar un monto se debía a que realmente no estaba pensando en ello, su mente estaba ocupada dándole vuelta a una idea que había venido a ella, y le tomó algunos segundos coger el valor necesario para llevarla a cabo. Cerró su billetera de forma precipitada y antes de darle tiempo a Light de cuestionar sus acciones, estiró un brazo para abrir la puerta inferior de la mesita de noche. 

—Toma— extendió una pequeña caja de color negro, la cual el castaño vio con desconfianza. 

—¿Qué es esto?— frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras alzaba la caja a la altura de su rostro para inspeccionarla mejor. 

—¿Tú que crees?— contestó con sorna, haciendo que el otro pusiera los ojos en blanco. 

—No pienso aceptar un teléfono como pago— dijo con seriedad aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por correr a casa y abrir el envoltorio para poderlo usar. Pero no se sentía cómodo aceptando dicho obsequio, reconocía el modelo, era el mismo que a Teru le habían regalado de navidad, y los Mikami jamás le regalaban baratijas a su hijo —. Prefiero el dinero— añadió a fin de mantener su orgullo pero hasta para él sonó ridículo. 

—En ese caso…— se encogió de hombros y sacó un par de billetes, los cuales Light si tomó y guardó sin ni siquiera  contarlos —Jamás dije el celular fuese tu pago. 

—Escucha… no puedo aceptarlo— por supuesto que podía, no era la primera vez que un cliente tenía el detalle de darle un regalo, pero no quería, era demasiado costoso y venía de parte de Lawliet. Así que extendió la caja de vuelta a su dueño esperando que éste la tomara. 

—No te sientas tan especial, si te lo estoy dando es porque tú y yo aún tenemos un trato pendiente y te guste o no debemos seguir en contacto— aclaró a la vez que se ponía en pie, quedando ambos frente a frente —. En mi compañía siempre premiamos la excelencia y me sobraron un par de la última reunión, así que tómalo como un bono por tu increíble desempeño en la cama. 

—Te lo regresaré tan pronto terminemos con esto— murmuró cabizbajo, sin mostrarse ofendido por las palabras de Elle. 

—Como quieras— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia aunque no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, incómodo al creer haber percibido un poco de vergüenza por parte del otro a causa del regalo. 

—Supongo que aquí es donde lamentablemente te digo un  _ “hasta luego” _ , ¿no?

Lawliet meneó la cabeza y sonrió, cada vez esa actitud le parecía menos fastidiosa y más como la de un niño pequeño, quizá fue por ello que en un acto reflejo lo envolvió con ambos brazos. 

—Pide un taxi—le susurró al oído y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por prolongar el abrazo. 

—Y tú date un baño— masculló arrugando la nariz y apartándose bruscamente, sin dificultad. 

—Una última cosa— dijo al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano para detenerlo. Light volteó el rostro hacia él y enarcó una ceja, atento a lo que fuese a decir —Los muchachos de ayer… 

—No los conozco— interrumpió y retiró la mano antes de girar. 

Sabía que su reacción dejaría más dudas flotando en el aire que respuestas, pero eso no le impidió salir aún cuando dejaba al otro con la palabra en la boca, y Lawliet tampoco lo detuvo. De hecho no esperaba que Light admitiera conocerlos, aún si así fuese, sabía que el castaño lo negaría, lo que lo llevaba a cuestionarse el porqué hacer una pregunta cuando sabes que la otra parte te mentirá sin problemas en la cara. 

— _ Ay, Elle, Elle… — _ se lanzó a la cama una vez a solas y acarició el colchón apenas rozándolo con las palmas —No puede gustarte alguien como Light Yagami— se recordó a sí mismo y cerró los ojos. 

No estaba enamorado, y tampoco creía sentir una atracción más allá de lo sexual, pero si se detenía un momento a pensar en sus acciones y no solo a buscar excusas, podía darse cuenta que su forma de actuar la noche anterior  sugería lo contrario. Nadie se preocupa ni defiende a una persona que considera irrelevante en su vida. 

 

**oOo**

 

—Eres una mierda, ¿lo sabías?— reprochó Beyond tan pronto vio a Matt salir de la habitación usando solamente un ceñido bóxer color negro y trayendo consigo una cajetilla de cigarros.  

El muchacho solamente apretó los ojos y arrugó la nariz formando una mueca de incomodidad a la vez que le hacía un gesto con la mano, como pidiéndole que bajara la voz. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para discutir a tan tempranas horas del día. 

—Tengo tanta hambre— se dejó caer sobre el sofá, al lado del pelinegro, y sacó uno de los pocos cigarrillos que había en la cajetilla —¿A qué hora estará listo el desayuno?

—Pasan de las dos de la tarde, idiota— bufó mientras continuaba zapeando los canales en la televisión. 

Matt abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido pero los volvió a entrecerrar al segundo siguiente, luego de restarle importancia. 

—Debieron quedarse hasta el final, el ambiente se puso mejor— sonrió de lado y echó la cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento antes de darle una honda calada al cigarrillo.

La noche anterior los cuatro habían salido al lugar predilecto de todos los fines de semana. Beyond y Near se habían regresado mucho más temprano que los otros dos; Beyond no estaba de humor para beber luego de lo ocurrido con su hermano y prefirió regresar a casa con Near ya que el más bajito tampoco la estaba pasando bien. 

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan caradura?— reclamó una vez más sin poder evitarlo al recordar el motivo por el cual Near había decidido dejar el club.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— preguntó extrañado. Asumió que el mal humor de Beyond se debía al problema que había tenido con su hermano, pero no era justo que se desquitara con él. 

—No te hagas, sabes lo que hiciste— dejó el control remoto a un lado y se cruzó de brazos, sin voltear en dirección a su amigo.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar el humo de sus labios, quedando éste flotando sobre la cabeza de ambos muchachos. 

—No empieces con eso, Beyond. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. 

Tenía recuerdos muy difusos de lo que había hecho unas horas atrás, pero Mello y él habían despertado desnudos en la misma cama, deducir lo que había ocurrido era igual de fácil como la tabla del uno pero ¿qué con eso? No era la primera vez que ellos dos se ponían hasta el culo de borrachos, eran los que mejor química tenían en las noches de juerga y en la cama también eran compatibles. Nada que no hubiese ocurrido antes como para hacer un alboroto. 

—Hay códigos de hermandad— masculló muy bajito porque hasta para él la excusa era tonta, y Matt se lo reafirmó al soltar una carcajada. 

—No jodas, Beyond, esas cosas son de chicas— meneó la cabeza aun riendo, haciendo que el otro torciera los ojos —, los hombres somos diferentes. 

—Todos somos diferentes, no importa si eres mujer u hombre— espetó con seriedad. Matt estaba actuando como el muchacho desinteresado de siempre, pero por esta ocasión dicha actitud lo comenzaba a exasperar —. Tú ves los noviazgos como una pérdida de tiempo mientras que Near sueña con uno, y ambos son hombres. 

—¿Estás enojado porque cogí con Mello?— enarcó una ceja confundido a la vez que sonreía de lado con cierta malicia. 

—Antes de que digas alguna estupidez, no son celos— interrumpió con la misma seriedad, esperando que Matt entendiera que no era momento para sus comentarios estúpidos. 

—¿Entonces, cuál es tu problema? Jamás te ha molestado antes— dio la última calada al cigarrillo y dejó caer la colilla en el suelo antes de ladearse sobre el asiento con el fin de dirigir su mirada y atención directamente a su amigo. 

Beyond también ladeó el rostro en dirección a Matt pero no contestó al instante. Era verdad que la relación de esos tres jamás le había molestado, tanto él como su hermano siempre preferían mantenerse al margen, pero no era fácil evitar entrometerse cuando seguías a uno de tus amigos hasta los baños y lo escuchabas sollozar encerrado en un cubículo. 

—Mi problema no es que se hayan pasado la noche bebiendo, bailando y besándose, lo que me molesta es lo descarados que son como para hacerlo frente a Near— espetó entre dientes. No era la primera vez, Matt tenía razón en eso, pero sí fue la primera vez que se mantuvo sobrio durante toda la noche, lo que le permitió percibir con total nitidez todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 

—Ellos no son novios…— hastiado, se dio un pequeño masaje en el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. 

—Ya lo sé— soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, un poco frustrado.

—¿Por qué te enojas conmigo, entonces?

Lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, entendía a lo que Matt se referia, si había alguien a quien reclamarle en todo caso debería ser a Mello.

—Haz lo que quieras— murmuró a la vez que se ponía en pie, no continuaría discutiendo con alguien que no entendería cuál era su punto aún si se lo explicaba con dibujos —, pero no seas tan mierda de agarrarte a Mello en frente de Near. 

—Nate ni siquiera nos vio— farfulló con el entrecejo fruncido y soltó un bufido —. Se regresó antes contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Como digas...— fue su única respuesta, dando por finalizada la conversación. 

Matt puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado por la actitud del otro, era estúpido que primero lo hubiese atacado para luego evadir la plática, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por mantener la conversación, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para discutir o dar explicaciones. Así que se puso en pie para dirigirse a la habitación de Nate, le demostraría a Beyond que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y en caso de no estarlo, aceptaría cualquier reclamo o reproche pero solo si era Nate quien lo hacía.

 

**oOo**

  
  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y la contempló por unos segundos, no atreviéndose a abrirla por temor a lo que le esperaba detrás de ella. Sin embargo no podía evadir la realidad por siempre, así que armándose de valor comenzó a empujarla, primero despacio, ocasionando un largo chirrido que anunció su llegada en contra de su voluntad, pero nadie salió a su encuentro, no iba a ser castigado por haber pasado la noche entera fuera de casa, tampoco se encontró con los ojos hinchados y cansados de su madre luego de haber pasado angustiada toda la velada, en cambio fue recibido por una sala vacía y desordenada. 

—¿Mamá…?— llamó mientras se adentraba despacio a lo que se suponía era su hogar. 

La habitación de Sachiko quedaba justamente detrás de la pared de la sala, y la de Light al lado de la de ella junto al comedor, por lo que pese a que la casa era pequeña, podía decirse que las habitaciones quedaban ocultas desde la entrada principal,  pero adentrarse unos cuantos pasos era suficiente para tener visibilidad a ellas. Por los espacios que las cortinas no lograban cubrir, pudo vislumbrar la espalda de su progenitora cubierta solamente por una delgada y antigua bata de algodón. Se acercó con la misma lentitud, como si continuar no fuese seguro, en parte porque sabía que su madre no estaba sola y que había pasado la noche con un tal Liam, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie más en la habitación.

—Ya vine... — anunció con una leve sonrisa al detenerse bajo el umbral. 

Su voz había sido apenas un susurro, no quería despertarla en caso de que ésta durmiera. Sachiko giró lentamente hasta que su espalda completa descansaba sobre el colchón, escuchó la voz de alguien sin embargo en su estado las palabras sonaron distorsionadas y distantes, pero esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa al ver la difusa silueta de su hijo. 

_ —Amor…—  _ murmuró casi incomprensible mientras alzaba los brazos de forma torpe y débil. 

Su mirada perdida de pupilas dilatas le daba un aspecto que haría retroceder a cualquiera, pero no a su propio hijo. Light acudió a su llamado, cayendo de rodillas al lado de la cama y dejándose envolver por aquellos maltratados y huesudos brazos. 

—Mamá…— hundió el rostro en el cuello de su progenitora y se mordió los labios para no romper en llanto — _ me lo prometiste…—  _ susurró apenas audible. 

—Yo también te amo, bebé…— fue su única respuesta mientras enredaba sus fríos dedos en los cabellos castaños del menor, acariciándolo de manera floja. 

Hubo un par de balbuceos más de parte de ella y una suave carcajada sin ninguna razón, la demencia en su forma de actuar hubiese alejado a cualquier otro pero, de nuevo, no a Light, él se mantuvo muy cerca de su pecho y cerró los ojos. No entendía lo que ella murmuraba, ya fuese porque las palabras no tenían sentido o porque realmente había dejado de escucharla al momento que fijó toda su atención al retumbar del órgano que palpitaba dentro del pecho de su progenitora, esos latidos que de pequeño solían tranquilizarlo en las noches de tormenta. Sin embargo en esta ocasión los sonidos de ese corazón no le brindaron seguridad, no le prometieron en cada palpitar que todo estaría bien, solamente se encontró con la amarga sensación de haber perdido una parte de él. 

— _ Mamá… _ — susurró sin abrir los ojos y sin esperar realmente una respuesta mientras se aferraba a ella. La palabra había salido sola de su boca, llena de necesidad y desesperación. 

Dolía, le dolía verla así aún cuando sabía que esa escena tan repetida era lo que le esperaba al volver a casa, le dolía no ser suficiente, le dolía no poder ayudarla, le dolía que ella hubiese roto de nuevo su promesa, le dolía tanto que no pudo seguir reteniendo las lágrimas y un par escapó por el rabillo de sus ojos. 

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Light abrió los ojos de golpe y aún de rodillas se irguió sin voltear, de manera disimulada pero rápida se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de las manos antes de ponerse en pie y darle la cara al recién llegado. 

—¿Liam…?

Frunció el entrecejo y escaneó de pies a cabezas al hombre frente a él; un sujeto con cabello abundante de color oscuro y rizado que no le pasaba de los hombros, de estatura bastante alta y complexión delgada pero con un abdomen prominente que le daba la apariencia de soga con nudo al medio. Lo único atractivo era el matiz que su piel bronceada le daba al verde de sus ojos,  pero de ahí en más era como los otros, un tipo incompetente y oportunista. 

—Tú debes ser Light— dijo con una sonrisa, dejando entrever su deteriorada dentadura. 

—¡Liam! ¿Trajiste más?— interrumpió Sachiko mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. 

—Claro, cielo— sacó una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón y la alzó para mostrarla, sosteniendola solamente de una esquina con el dedo índice y pulgar —Light…— aún con esa sonrisa chueca pero claramente menos intoxicado que Sachiko, dirigió su mirada al muchacho —¿Te importaría ir a jugar un rato a la calle mientras tu mami y yo charlamos?

—¡No soy un niño!— espetó mientras le apartaba el brazo de un manotazo cuando éste tuvo la intención de acariciarle la cabeza —¡Y no saldré de esta habitación!— aseguró a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y daba un paso adelante, como cerrándole el camino e invitándolo a que fuese él quien dejara el lugar. 

—¿Eres de los que se excita con su propia madre…?— susurró a fin de ser escuchado solamente por el muchacho —Podemos compartirla, si quie… 

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Light lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí con violencia a la vez que le murmuraba un  _ “Maldito enfermo”  _ muy cerca del rostro. Liam no se mostró molesto ni hizo algún esfuerzo para alejar al adolescente, no se consideraba una persona pacífica pero tampoco era un bruto que resolvía sus problemas a golpes, menos cuando aún ni siquiera tenía su estancia asegurada en esa casa. Sin embargo dicha actitud apacible lo molestó a tal punto de aferrarse con tantas fuerzas que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algún otro movimiento sintió una mano sujetándole el hombro desde atrás. 

—Light…— susurró Sachiko apenas audible y manteniéndose en pie con dificultad ya que el piso parecía moverse —suéltalo… 

El castaño no volteó en ningún momento y tampoco acató la orden al instante, era demasiado orgulloso o estaba demasiado desesperado como para soltarlo, pero pronto sintió su cuerpo entero temblar de impotencia y decepción a la vez que la vista se le nublaba. De manera involuntaria sus falanges comenzaron a soltar la tela del más alto, permitiendo que Liam pudiese erguirse. 

—Sachiko, pídele a tu hijo que nos deje a solas— dijo con semblante serio mientras se acomodaba la camisa. 

—No hace falta— replicó al instante de forma nerviosa a la vez que se alejaba. Lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar a su propia madre prefiriendo a un hombre antes que a él. 

Hizo a un lado la cortina sin voltear, no deseaba ver a su madre en dicho estado y tampoco quería ser visto cuando sentía las lágrimas escocer tras los párpados.  Nada más tomó la caja que dejó sobre el comedor y se dirigió a su habitación. 

Se sentó al borde de la cama y abrió su regalo carente de envoltorio plástico, su emoción por tener un celular nuevo había sido tanta que no pudo contener las ansias de desenvolverlo hasta llegar a casa, por lo que había decidido abrirlo en el autobús aprovechando que éste no venía saturado de personas. Sabía que no era nada inteligente llevar un dispositivo tan moderno a la vista en un lugar donde los robos están a la orden del día, pero quería ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible, su intención era solamente sincronizar su cuenta de correo electrónico para que sus datos antiguos se almacenaran en el nuevo aparato y así al llegar a casa podría enfocarse de lleno en descubrir las diferentes aplicaciones que un celular tan avanzado ofrecía sin tener que esperar. 

De hecho sus planes seguían siendo los mismos, pasar la tarde en cama con su obsequio ya que por nada del mundo pensaba dejar su dormitorio cuando sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación contigua. Se acomodó los auriculares en los oídos antes de recostarse sobre el colchón y reproducir la primera canción en su lista. Las incoherentes risas de al lado se vieron opacadas ante la melodía de una de las tantas canciones de  **Yoko Kanno** , su cabeza se vio invadida por la armoniosa voz y letra que, aunque no olvidaba por completo lo que había pasado y pasaba en la recámara de su madre, le hacía sentir distante y por ende un poco aliviado. 

Una de sus manos servía de apoyo detrás de su cabeza mientras con la otra mantenía el celular paralelo a su rostro a la vez que deslizaba el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla para ajustar los últimos detalles, pero sin  el entusiasmo que había imaginado anteriormente. La emoción que en un principio había sentido ya no existía, por lo que resignado decidió mejor revisar su lista de contactos para cerciorarse de que no había perdido ninguno.

Tenía demasiados contactos y muy pocos eran personas que realmente conocía, probablemente la cifra  no pasaba de cinco, el resto eran clientes conocidos al ser frecuentes y otros que formaban parte de su lista pero que le era imposible ponerles un rostro por más que intentaba recordarlos. Parte de su trabajo era no entablar una relación más allá de lo sexual con ellos, por lo que ciertos comportamientos o muestras de cariño eran inaceptables, como intercambiar llamadas o mensajes con una finalidad distinta a programar un cita o cancelar la misma a causa de un imprevisto. Condiciones que él mismo había establecido y que jamás le habían molestado. Pero tal vez por esta ocasión le hubiese gustado que existiera alguien con quien hablar sin tener que inventar conversaciones sobre países que no conocía o tener que fingir una voz lujuriosa al hacer uso de palabras eróticas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no había nadie, se detuvo sobre el nombre de uno en específico. 

_ “Hola” _

**Mensaje enviado.**

Se quedó unos minutos fijo en la pantalla, reprochándose la imprudente acción de haber presionado el botón de  **enviar** sin haberlo pensado un poco más. La señal de  _ “leído”  _ había aparecido casi al instante pero no obtuvo una respuesta con la misma rapidez. 

_ “¿Quién eres?”  _

Light frunció un poco el entrecejo, era lógico que el empresario no reconocería el número telefónico al ser diferente pero  ¿realmente había tardado tanto para responder eso?

_ “Tu peor pesadilla”  _

Sonrió al enviarlo, y mucho más ante la respuesta que recibió casi de inmediato. 

_ “Ah, Light Yagami, ¿no?” _

_ “Idiota”  _

**Mensaje enviado.**

**_Elle Lawliet está escribiendo…_ **

_ “Sí, definitivamente Light Yagami es el único que utiliza “idiota” como insulto para todo. Supongo que me escribes porque me extrañas, ¿verdad? No te culpo” _

Light contuvo la respiración y sintió las mejillas arder al leer lo último. De manera automática retiró el apoyo que tenía en su cabeza y tomó el celular con ambas manos para teclear más rápido con los dos pulgares. 

_ “Claro que no, idio…  _

Borró el mensaje completo al percatarse de la palabra que estaba a punto de utilizar, pero con la misma rapidez reescribió uno nuevo.  

_ “Por supuesto que no,  _ **_imbécil._ ** _ Solo te escribía para agradecerte” _

**Mensaje enviado.**

**_Elle Lawliet está escribiendo…_ **

Su corazón se aceleró al releer lo que acaba de enviar y mucho más al saber que Elle también lo había leído. 

_ “¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?”  _

Dejó el mensaje en  _ visto _ por varios minutos, pensando muy bien en sus palabras y no solo escribiendo lo primero que le venía a la mente como lo hizo anteriormente. En parte creía que mostrarse agradecido era lo menos que Lawliet se merecía, además que era una buena excusa para explicar el porqué le había escrito justamente a él entre tantos otros contactos. 

_ “Gracias por… todo. Me ayudaste y dormir en tu casa no fue tan traumático”  _

**Mensaje enviado.**

**_Elle Lawliet está escribiendo…_ **

_ “Esto merece una captura de pantalla, comenzaba a preocuparme de que no conocieras la palabra  _ **_“gracias”_ ** _. Es bueno saber que aún un pervertido como tú sabe ser agradecido”  _

Light sonrió pero sólo contestó con una simple palabra. 

_ “Idiota…”  _

**_Visto._ **

Luego de ese último mensaje no existió ningún otro por ambas partes, probablemente ninguno tenía la intención de continuar una conversación con la persona a la que supuestamente menos toleraban. Sin embargo, y aunque los dos lo negaran, en el fondo hubiesen deseado continuar con esa charla por un rato más. 


	11. Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy :)

 

**11.CELOS**     
  


La ciudad amanecía acelerada mucho antes de que el sol asomara sus primeros rayos por el horizonte. Muchos se veían obligados a programar sus alarmas hasta tres horas antes de iniciar la jornada laboral o escolar debido al terrible tráfico de todas las mañanas. En cada casa se podía ver un escenario diferente, desde madres luchando por sacar de la cama a sus hijos hasta esposos buscando el otro par de su zapato. Cada familia tenía que lidiar con su propio caos, y ésta no era la excepción. Quién sabría cuál era el motivo por el cuál Mihael había despertado de tan mal humor, pero lo que sea que fuese tenía a la habitación sumida en un incómodo silencio. 

Lo vieron abrir todas las puertas superiores del estante de la cocina para luego escudriñar en las gavetas inferiores, las cuales cerraba con brusquedad al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Podía decirse que dos de los presentes no prestaban atención a otra cosa que no fuese su desayuno; Matt y Beyond se consideraban dos personas incapaces de funcionar antes de las diez de la mañana, si estaban despiertos desde tan temprano es porque uno de ellos pensaba salir a buscar empleo y el otro avanzar con el trabajo que tenía acumulado, además los dramas de Mello eran tan comunes que ya ni siquiera les sorprendía; sin embargo con Near no sucedía lo mismo, el menor no podía ignorar esa actitud hostil y estaba al tanto de cada movimiento que Mello hacía en la cocina. 

—¿Podrías decirnos de una vez qué te sucede?— preguntó Matt sin apartar la mirada de su plato, con ambas mejillas llenas de comida. 

Probablemente tanto Matt como Beyond sólo tenían en mente terminar su desayuno para seguir con sus vidas, sin darle importancia a la escena melodramática. Pero si Matt decidió romper el silencio que los envolvía es porque Near estaba demasiado pálido, ni siquiera se le veía comer tranquilo, masticaba muy despacio, como con miedo de hacer un sonido indebido al morder las hojuelas de cereal; Mello tampoco se veía bien, tenía las mejillas realmente rojas y su mirada prometía matar a quien fuese que se pusiera enfrente, pero ese aspecto ya era natural en él. 

—Alguno de ustedes se ha comido mis chocolates…— masculló con el entrecejo fruncido y de cuclillas mientras buscaba en el fondo de un estante. 

Fue hasta ese momento que Beyond mostró algún tipo de reacción, la cual pasó desapercibida para Mello al estar ocupado en su búsqueda, pero no para Matt, quien se mordió los labios para no estallar en carcajadas. El menor de los Lawliet había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente por pocos segundos antes de continuar con su desayuno, casi metiendo el rostro en el tazón. 

Beyond había sido tan obvio que todos los presentes podrían haber deducido que era el culpable si le hubiesen prestado atención, pero nadie pareció notarlo y Matt tampoco  pensaba delatarlo. 

—Pero no es para que te pongas así por unos simples chocolates…— dijo Matt sin apartar la mirada de cierto ojeroso, atento a cualquier otra reacción.  

—¡Sí!— secundo Near apenas audible y sin alzar completamente el rostro —Podemos ir a comprar más luego del trabajo. 

Mello apretó con fuerzas la manija de una de las gavetas antes de cerrarla y girar en dirección al comedor. 

—¡Esos chocolates me los envía Watari desde Inglaterra!— vociferó a la vez que golpeaba la mesa con las manos hechas puño —¿¡Cómo mierda crees que los conseguiremos aquí!?

Near apartó la mirada resentido, él solo había intentado encontrar una solución. 

—Mello…— interrumpió Beyond. Los últimos segundos no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en cómo confesar su pecado sin morir en el intento —Ayer tenía mucha hambre y tomé algunos cuantos…— continuó levemente cabizbajo y con ese tono de voz apenas audible. 

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo actuar cual cachorro con la cola entre las patas, aunque tampoco lo culpaba, Mello era de los que usaba cualquier objeto o persona como arma al estar enojado, era entendible que hasta alguien tan rudo como Beyond le tuviera miedo a semejante loca. 

—Yo insisto, solo son unos estúpidos chocolates— añadió Matt, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia pero su comentario no pareció relevante para los demás.  

—Puedo hablar con Roger para que te manden otra caja, yo pagaré los gastos de envío— continuó el menor de los Lawliet, aún avergonzado e intentando llegar a un acuerdo con su amigo. 

No quería ser el causante del mal humor de Mello ni de que el ambiente en la casa fuera tenso; sí, podrían ser solo unos estúpidos chocolates como Matt había dicho, pero su hermano siempre decía que el respeto a las pertenencias ajenas es la clave para una convivencia más amena; además no podía juzgar la reacción agresiva del otro pues estaba seguro que él hubiese actuado igual si alguien se hubiese atrevido a tomar su mermelada sin permiso. 

—No importa, Beyond— contestó al cabo de unos segundos, luego de que su respiración se hubiese moderado un poco.  

—¿Estás seguro?— cuestionó con los ojos completamente abiertos —Yo puedo… 

—No— interrumpió de forma seca —, déjalo así, en serio— se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro. 

Beyond prefirió no insistir, aunque se sentía culpable su integridad física estaba primero, y no se podía confiar en alguien que pasa de ser un salvaje león a un adorable gatito en cuestión de segundos.  

—¿Vas a desayunar?— preguntó Near con intención de ponerse en pie para servirle un poco del huevo revuelto que Matt había preparado, pero Mello negó con la cabeza. 

—Iré a ducharme antes de que se nos haga tarde— dijo a la vez que le daba la espalda a todos —. Tú también deberías darte prisa.

—¿Paso por ti a la hora del almuerzo?— preguntó Matt antes de que el otro dejara la habitación, como si hubiese esperado el momento hasta verlo cerca de la puerta para llamar su atención. 

—Sí…— contestó de forma escueta sin soltar la manija pero con su rostro de lado para ver a su amigo por sobre su hombro —. Más te vale llegar temprano, te espero en la esquina frente al restaurante.  

Matt asintió y alzó un pulgar en señal de estar de acuerdo mientras seguía engullendo su desayuno. Habían abierto una pizzería a unas cuadras del restaurante donde Near y Mello trabajan, por lo que éste último lo había invitado a almorzar, aunque Matt sabía que la invitación de Mello tenía otro objetivo más allá de pasar un buen momento entre amigos si no ¿Por qué otra razón lo invitaría solamente a él?

—Nate, se te ha salido un poco la leche de la boca— dijo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba un brazo hacia el frente para alcanzar el níveo rostro del otro —, déjame limpiarte— pasó su pulgar sobre los rojizos labios y luego por la comisura de los mismos, de manera delicada y a la vez lenta.  

Near le permitió la caricia sin mostrarse incómodo, a veces pensaba que el menor era demasiado inocente para ser un muchacho de veinte años, ni siquiera había captado el doble sentido en sus palabras. Pero tomando en cuenta que su intención era fastidiar a Mello y no a Near, sonrió al atisbar por el rabillo del ojo que Mello seguía sin dejar la habitación, atento a cada movimiento, posiblemente muriéndose de celos como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. 

  
  


**oOo**   
  


 

—¿Light…?— el aludido volteó su rostro en dirección a la puerta y distinguió la silueta de aquel hombre tras la cortina, pero restándole importancia volvió su vista al espejo frente a él y continuó con su labor de peinarse el cabello —¿Puedo pasar…?

Al igual que antes, no obtuvo respuesta. Liam lo pensó un poco pero al no encontrar otra solución, tomó uno de los extremos de la cortina y la hizo a un lado solamente para asomar la cabeza a través de ella. Light dio un pequeño respingo al ver reflejado en el espejo el rostro de Liam, por lo que exasperado giró en dirección a él. 

—¿Quién le dijo que podía pasar?— reclamó con el entrecejo fruncido. 

—Apresúrate a cambiarte, el desayuno está listo. 

—No tengo hambre— espetó y volvió a darle la espalda. 

Liam se rascó la coronilla con un poco de fuerza. Cinco días habían pasado en los que había intentado ser amable pero Light seguía siendo esquivo sin importar qué hiciera. No podía culpar a la adolescencia porque era todo dulzura cuando se trataba de Sachiko, en cambio él solo recibía rechazo y fastidio.  

—Escucha…— continuó a la vez que entraba por completo a la habitación —Sé que no hemos tenido el mejor comienzo pero mi objetivo es que podamos llevarnos bien. 

—Usted no la ama— replicó al  instante sin voltear. 

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, Liam no era capaz de contradecir al adolescente cuando era bien sabido que la razón por la que estaba en dicha casa es porque había sido desalojado de la suya por falta de pago, pero eso no significaba que estar junto a ella y compartir la misma cama le fuera desagradable. 

—Le tengo mucho aprecio— aseguró. Sabía lo que se hablaba tanto de Sachiko como de Light, ella una drogadicta y su hijo un perdido, palabras que había escuchado directamente de Ushio y sus secuaces al trabajar con ellos, pero él no podía mostrarse desagradecido con la única persona que le había tendido la mano ahora que más lo necesitaba.

—Salga de mi habitación— fue lo único que ordenó mientras tomaba su uniforme del maltrecho perchero, ignorando las palabras del otro. 

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me aceptes aunque sea un poco?— preguntó en un último intento a la vez que soltaba un suspiro. 

Light puso los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia del mayor, un gesto que pasó desapercibido para Liam al estar a sus espaldas. A diferencia de los otros, Liam no era un inútil, era bastante hábil con las herramientas y se mostraba dispuesto a ayudar en los quehaceres necesarios. El único defecto que le encontraba es que tenía una afición por el alcohol al igual que casi todos los hombres de ese sector, pero a diferencia de los demás, no era un vicio de todos los días y tan solo una vez lo había visto realmente afectado hasta el punto de vomitar sobre el sofá, pero de ahí en más parecía ser un buen sujeto ya que incluso hasta su madre había estado un poco más sobria los últimos días. Sin embargo Light no podía aceptar a ningún hombre que pretendiera invadir su territorio y arrebatarle el amor de su progenitora.  

—No deje que mi mamá salga, al menos no hoy— fue lo único que  le pidió al mismo tiempo que giraba para darle la cara, como demostrándole que hablaba en serio. 

Liam asintió sin necesitar explicaciones, entendía que la única razón por la que Sachiko salía era para alimentar sus vicios con el poco dinero que podía llegar a tener en sus manos o acumular deudas que luego su hijo debía pagar. Eso lo sabía desde antes de mudarse a dicha casa pero ahora que vivía con ella es que conocía de primera mano lo caótico que podía tornarse el ambiente cuando se pasaba de botellas. Así que teniendo en cuenta que ese fin de semana Sachiko estaría de cumpleaños, supuso que Light quería mantenerla lo más sobria posible, y haría su mejor intento si con eso lograba que el adolescente dejara de verlo como a un intruso más. 

Light terminó de cambiarse luego de que Liam al fin saliera de su habitación, corroboró que todo lo necesario estuviese dentro de su bolsón y contempló su reflejo una vez más. Era imposible que sus compañeros supieran el tiempo que tardó en el baño removiendo todo el vello de su cuerpo esa mañana, mucho menos el lugar que visitará por la noche, pero parecía que él lo tendría presente durante todo el día ya que en cada movimiento su ropa interior rozaba contra su pelvis, causando un leve cosquilleo en la zona; si todo salía como lo había planeado, podría darle a su madre el mejor cumpleaños. 

 

**oOo**

 

—Estuviste muy callado durante el almuerzo— reprochó Matt mientras con una mano sujetaba el volante y con la otra mantenía en alto un cigarrillo, el mismo que soltó al momento que pisó a fondo el freno —¡¡Saca la lengua aunque sea, pendejo!!— vociferó con la cabeza fuera de la ventana, insultando a algún imbécil que se le había ocurrido disminuir la velocidad para hacer un cruce sin haber puesto las direccionales antes. 

Mello se acomodó nuevamente sobre el asiento pero no hizo ningún comentario, en cambio carraspeó un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo, sin embargo pasaron algunos segundos antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de sus labios. 

—Aún queda tiempo para el postre, ¿no crees?— con la vista aún puesta en la carretera, estiró su brazo hasta que pudo sujetar la pierna del muchacho que tenía a un lado, una caricia que Matt rechazó al retirarle la mano. 

—No puedo, estoy a dieta— dijo sin más a la vez que aparcaba a un lado, frente al establecimiento donde Mello trabajaba. 

—¿¡De qué mierdas hablas!?— espetó con los ojos completamente abiertos. Si antes creía que Matt lo estaba evitando, ahora lo confirmaba. 

—Nada— se encogió de hombros y sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo para reemplazar el que había caído al piso —, pero créeme, no hay manera de que hagas reaccionar a mi  _ amiguito. _ Últimamente lo mantienen  _ deslechado—  _ sonrió de lado y se reclinó contra el asiento a la vez que cerraba los ojos sin poder disimular su cara de satisfacción. 

—¿Qué traes con Near…?— cuestionó de forma impulsiva con las manos empuñadas y el entrecejo fruncido a causa del malintencionado comentario y al recordar que esa mañana lo había visto salir de la habitación del menor. 

_ ¡Bingo…!  _ Matt sonrió, sabía que el tema de Near tenía que salir tarde o temprano, aunque debía reconocer que Mello había tardado más de lo que había pensado. 

—¿De qué hablas…?— enarcó una ceja, fingiendo confusión e inocencia.

—No te hagas, sabes de lo que hablo— hizo una pequeña pausa solamente para humedecerse un poco los labios con la lengua —. Pensé que eras mi amigo pero ahora resulta que me ocultas cosas. 

—Nate también es mi amigo— explicó mientras sacudía un poco el cigarrillo entre los dedos pero su justificación no pareció ser suficiente para Mello, quien alzando ambas cejas le hizo un gesto con la mano, como pidiéndole que continuara —. Le prometí que mi pito se mantendría alejado de tu culo a más de un metro— confesó tras un suspiro. 

—¿Promesa…?— titubeó, más confundido que antes —¡Él y yo ni siquiera somos novios para que hagas esas estupideces!— espetó notablemente molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía Near a entrometerse de esa manera?

—Lo sé…— suspiró, realmente nunca pensó en que llegaría un día en donde tuviera sexo y prohibición como parte de la misma oración. Tal vez Beyond había logrado hacerlo sentir levemente culpable con sus palabras, pero definitivamente lo que le había calado fue ver el rostro de Near, no hubo reclamos ni lágrimas pero bastaba verlo a los ojos para percibir el resentimiento y dolor que cargaba —pero sabes que a mí no me gusta romper una promesa… y menos las que se sellan con un beso— añadió lo último con cierta picardía a la vez que sonreía de lado. 

Matt vio con satisfacción cómo los ojos de Mello se abrían desmesuradamente luego de sus palabras. Tal vez había mentido respecto al beso pero era divertido hacer rabiar a su amigo, sin embargo dicha reacción duró menos de lo que le hubiese gustado, pronto el auto se vio invadido por sonoras carcajadas. 

—Near jamás te besaría— aseguró sujetandose la cintura con ambos brazos, doblándose de la risa. 

—Si tú lo dices…— se encogió de hombros y con parsimonia dio otra calada al cigarrillo. Las carcajadas cesaron y Mello se irguió sobre el asiento, inseguro. 

—Vamos, Matt, no puedes esperar que crea que entre tú y Near hay algo… 

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien soltó una risotada antes de ladear el rostro en dirección a Mello y contestar: 

—Esa seguridad tuya es bastante patética. Algún día Nate tendrá que cansarse de tu egoísmo y espero que no sea muy tarde para ti… 

Mello tensó la mandíbula pero no respondió con la rapidez que le hubiese gustado a su orgullo, su mente estaba plagada de palabras sin ninguna idea concreta. Y cuando al fin una oración coherente se formó en su cabeza, alguien interrumpió al tocar la ventana del conductor de forma apresurada. Matt bajó el vidrio y sonrió con ironía al ver de quién se trataba.  

—¡Mello, Gendō te está buscando! ¿¡Ya viste la hora!?— reclamó Near con casi la mitad del torso adentro del auto mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos de la parte inferior de la ventana —¡Tendrías que haber regresado hace cinco minutos! 

El aludido sonrió, entendía lo grave de la falta pero no se mostró preocupado, en cambio se inclinó hacia el recién llegado y sujetándolo de las solapas se acercó a él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El beso no fue delicado, de forma dominante recorría cada recoveco de aquella pequeña cavidad bucal mientras con un toque de arrogancia le relamía los labios, sin importarle tener a un testigo a unos centímetros de distancia, de hecho esa era la idea. 

Sin embargo Near, quien desconocía la pequeña discusión que había interrumpido, colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, logrando alejarlo entre jadeos.  

—Perdón por llegar tarde— dijo, sin soltar aún las solapas del menor y muy cerca de su rostro —, pero Matt me estaba contando algo muy gracioso y el tiempo se me pasó volando. 

—¿Ah, sí?— volteó en dirección a Matt, quien no pasó desapercibido el brillo que iluminaba los grisáceos ojos de Near y el carmín que teñía sus mejillas, como tampoco ignoró la sonrisa llena de malicia y arrogancia que se formó en el rostro de Mello — ¿Y puedo saber de qué hablaban?

—De nada importante— contestó Mello mientras le daba a Matt un par de palmadas en el hombro, como agradeciéndole el buen momento —. Nos vemos en la noche. 

El muchacho descendió del auto sin haber recibido alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo, aunque realmente no esperaba ninguna. Sin embargo la tensión entre ellos era palpable, tanto que la burbuja de embobamiento que envolvía a Near explotó cuando su mirada se cruzó con los disgustados ojos color esmeralda. 

—Matt…— susurró agobiado ante el semblante del otro. 

—¿Nos vamos?— interrumpió Mello mientras estrechaba el hombro del encorvado muchacho para llamar su atención. 

—Espero que sepas la diferencia entre ser inocente y ser idiota, Nate— fue lo único que dijo antes de encender nuevamente el motor del auto y ponerlo en marcha. 

No estaba molesto por ver a esos dos juntos, realmente no le importaba, pero le frustraba la poca voluntad que Near tenía. Los últimos días lo había ayudado a sobrellevar el tema de Mello, lo había convencido de que se diera un poco su lugar y lo ignorara en la medida de lo posible, hasta había hecho una promesa que ni siquiera le habían pedido, y todo para que con una caricia Mello recuperara el control que tenía sobre el otro. 

Era frustrante pero no tenía caso amargarse, al final era una relación que solo concierne a Near y Mello, y que solo ellos entienden, disfuncional y dañina pero relación al fin y al cabo, una que a su parecer estaba irremediablemente destinada al fracaso.

 

**oOo**   
  


_“Le grand magasin”_ recientemente había sido catalogado como el mejor centro comercial de la ciudad en una de las revistas sociales con más renombre; con medidas que sobrepasan los doscientos mil metros cuadrados y teniendo en su posesión más de setecientos locales de diversos comercios, era difícil no encontrar lo que buscabas. Sin embargo, ninguna tienda tenía por lema _“bueno, bonito y barato”,_ en cambio sus escaparates perfectamente iluminados y armoniosamente decorados pertenecían a las marcas de mayor prestigio cuyos precios no eran accesibles para personas con salarios ordinarios.   

—¿Qué te parece esa?— Mikami le dio otro sorbo a su _Mint Chocolate Chip Frappuccino_ mientras con su dedo índice señalaba la tienda que estaba al extremo opuesto a ellos.  

—No lo sé...— murmuró Light con la vista fija en los maniquíes que se exhiben a cada lado de la entrada. No se imaginaba a su madre paseando por las calles con esos extravagantes lentes y enormes bolsos que parecían estar tan de moda. 

—¿Y qué has pensado en regalarle?— preguntó mientras soltaba un bufido, era la quinta tienda que le sugería a su amigo pero éste no parecía conforme con nada. 

—Es que no estoy seguro...  

Los ojos color miel de Light recorrieron el lugar de forma horizontal, el cual en estos momentos se le hacía enorme pese a haberlo visitado tantas veces junto a Teru y Misa luego de clases. Numerosos pasillos, restaurantes, escaleras, bares, cines y un largo etcétera de locales comenzaban a abrumarlo, no pensó que elegir un regalo para su madre fuera a ser tan difícil. 

—Alguna idea debes tener— continuó. La idea de ir de compras no le desagrada, mucho menos pasar la tarde con Light, pero llevaban al menos una hora dando vueltas sin entrar a ningún sitio, y andar uniformados les daba la apariencia de dos colegiales pordioseros que solo estaban ahí para aprovechar el aire acondicionado, y eso sí era incómodo para alguien como Teru —¿Cuál es su tienda favorita?  _ ¿Prada, Gucci, Chanel... ?  _

—¿Y si mejor esperamos a Misa?— interrumpió nervioso a la vez que se mordía los labios y desviaba la mirada, preguntándose por qué Misa tardaba tanto —Sí le dijiste que nos veríamos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto pero no ha contestado, no creo que venga— se encogió de hombros y continuó con su bebida.  

Light soltó un suspiro y se rascó una mejilla con notable nerviosismo, estaba tan concentrado en buscar una solución que realmente creyó lo que Mikami decía, ignorando que ese mensaje jamás fue enviado a la chica.  

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— reclamó pero sin sonar severo.

El objetivo de llevar a Misa es porque creía que solo una mujer sabría lo que otra mujer quiere, se suponía que ella le ayudaría a escoger el regalo perfecto. Ese era el único motivo por el cual había ido a ese centro comercial en específico, seguramente tanto a Misa como a Teru les daría urticaria si pusieran un pie en uno de esos lugares que tienen estantes repletos con artículos de segunda mano, pero de haber sabido que ella no llegaría, hace mucho hubiese buscado comprar algo en un almacén con precios más accesibles. 

—Tampoco es para tanto— dijo Mikami luego de unos segundos, sintiéndose culpable al ver de soslayo a Light y notarlo desilusionado —, no puede ser tan difícil que dos nombres elijan el regalo para una mujer— continuó a la vez que le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda a fin de animarlo.

Light asintió y sonrió un poco. Quizá su nerviosismo residía en que era la primera vez que le podría dar un regalo a su mamá, y no, los feos dibujos que le hacía de niño con pegamento y frijolitos no contaban, quería hacerlo especial, quería regalarle algo bonito, y Teru tenía razón, no podía ser tan difícil. 

—¿Qué le gusta a tu mamá?— preguntó Light un poco más decidido mientras veía los diferentes escaparates al caminar. 

—Las joyas— contestó al instante sin dudarlo dos veces. 

Sin embargo Light si lo pensó un poco; una delicada cadena con un precioso dije de oro se vería hermosa colgando del cuello de su progenitora, el problema es que dudaba mucho que fuese el regalo ideal tomando en cuenta el lugar donde vive. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería rechazar otra idea sugerida por su amigo, bastante hacía ya con haberlo acompañado. Además la señora Mikami siempre lucía hermosa y refinada con sus sortijas y aretes. 

—Me parece buena idea— sonrió como dando la aprobación.  

—¡Ya sé!— exclamó a la vez que se detenía de repente. Dos chicas habían pasado al lado de ellos, y aunque una de ellas le pareció muy atractiva, fue su aroma lo que realmente le cautivó y le dio otra idea —¿Por qué no le compras un perfume? No hay mejor complemento que una buena fragancia, ¿no crees?

En esta ocasión Light sonrió con sinceridad y hasta sus ojos brillaron de emoción y nostalgia. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Odia el olor a alcohol. ¿Cómo sería volver a abrazarla sin ese fermentado y nauseabundo aroma? 

—¡Sí! ¡Me parece perfecto!— prorrumpió empuñando las manos. 

—¡Genial!— Teru sonrió, aliviado de haber al fin atinado con una de sus sugerencias —En el área de fragancias siempre hay mujeres, ya verás como alguna nos ayuda. 

De manera inconsciente y con el objetivo de acelerar el paso, Teru tomó la mano de Light, un contacto que pasó desapercibido para el castaño al ir absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo Mikami notó la comprometedora situación pasados unos segundos, por lo que rápidamente pero procurando ser disimulado, apartó la extremidad que lo mantenía unido a su amigo y la apoyó sobre el pasamanos de las gradas eléctricas.  

—De verdad muchas gracias, Teru— dijo con sincera gratitud mientras continuaban subiendo. 

Mikami era el joven más caprichoso y superficial que había conocido, pero aún con sus defectos había aprendido a tenerle cariño, y se sentía agradecido que una de las personas con las que más compartía a diario estuviese en estos momentos acompañándolo a elegir un regalo para la mujer más importante en su vida. 

—No es nada— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a la vez que cruzaban en un pasillo, siempre con la vista al frente para evitar que el otro notara su sonrojo antes de añadir:  —. Luego podríamos ir a cenar. 

—No puedo, debo regresar a casa temprano— contestó al instante sin ninguna pizca de sutileza. No es que tuviese mala memoria, pero quizá la emoción por haber llegado a la tienda no le permitió ver las verdaderas intenciones tras aquella invitación. Además, ya tenía planes para esa noche y probablemente ni siquiera regresaría a su casa en toda la velada. 

—¿Por qué?— espetó entre dientes a la vez que en un acto reflejo apretaba el vaso de plástico que tenía entre los dedos, rompiéndolo al encontrarse vacío. 

—Mañana regresan mis padres— explicó de forma serena pero con un toque de seriedad al percibir la molestia del otro —, la casa debe estar lista. 

—Para eso está la servidumbre, ¿no?— le reprochó sin poder ocultar su resentimiento. Jamás había sabido cómo lidiar con el rechazo, sus padres siempre lo convencieron que podría obtener lo que quisiera si así lo deseaba. Además, ¿¡quién podría rechazar al heredero de la fortuna Mikami!? 

No obstante, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, no tenía planeado apresurar las cosas cuando ni siquiera él entendía lo que sentía realmente, lo único que tenía claro es que no era amor, pero no podía asegurar que fuese sólo curiosidad. Sin embargo tampoco era muy paciente y muchas veces le exasperaba no poder avanzar como quería. ¡No se había deshecho de Misa ni había pasado la tarde dando vueltas en un tonto centro comercial para ser rechazado!

—Alguien tiene que decirles qué hacer— sonrió, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad que había entre ellos —. Pero podríamos salir el otro viernes que se estrene la película que tanto querías ver— pasaron por el área de ropa para caballeros, donde la hilera de percheros atiborrados de prendas dejaba solo un estrecho pasillo entre cada uno, así que aprovechando el angosto espacio y que su amigo venía detrás de él, Light dilató sus pasos hasta que el cuerpo de Teru chocó contra el suyo —, vi el trailer y no creo que sea el estilo de Misa, así que podríamos ir a verla solo nosotros y luego comer algo— susurró por encima del hombro al mismo tiempo que empujaba las caderas hacia atrás. 

El roce fue tímido y a la vez breve, pero fue suficiente para provocar un notable sonrojo en Mikami. 

—S-sí, claro...— titubeó mientras apartaba la mirada. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y nervios debido a la facilidad con la que su entrepierna había reaccionado. 

Light sonrió y retomó su habitual andar; seducir no se le daba tan bien cuando no había un interés monetario de por medio, pero las hormonas de un adolescente estaban siempre a flor de piel que estaba seguro de poder deslumbrarlo sin ni siquiera interarlo.  Además Teru no era un mal partido, era atractivo y adinerado, y si se le añadía una cinta adhesiva sobre los labios sería perfecto. 

—Luego podríamos ir a mi casa— añadió con un poco más de seguridad, haciendo referencia a la próxima cita.

Light se limitó a asentir, sin haber pasado por alto la voz galante del otro. Sabía que no era correcto dar falsas esperanzas a su amigo cuando estaba seguro que jamás iba a corresponder a sus insinuaciones; no era correcto pero le convenía tener a Mikami contento, ya había comprobado en distintas ocasiones que entre más malhumorado estuviera su amigo, más preguntas incómodas le hacía. 

Era más una cuestión de supervivencia y adaptación, el apellido Mikami era reconocido internacionalmente mientras que el apellido Yagami solo lo conocían los chismosos de su barrio, y con anterioridad ese detalle ya lo había metido en aprietos muchas veces, porque no era fácil alardear de una vida cuando tu nombre ni siquiera figura en las revistas sociales.  

Solo quería evitar preguntas o situaciones que pudieran delatarlo, al menos por los siguientes dos días mientras mantenía la mentira de que sus padres estarían en la ciudad solamente por el fin de semana, luego inventaría una excusa para zafarse de Mikami, probablemente intentaría invitar a Misa sin que su amigo se entere para evitar estar solos. Además, no quería que la amistad que tenía con Teru se viera entorpecida por una calentura de adolescentes, porque a pesar de que su amistad fuera a base de mentiras, no quería perder a las únicas personas a quienes podía llamar _ “amigos”.  _

 

**oOo**

 

El reloj marca las once de la noche pero la avenida está repleta. El taconeo sobre el asfalto se ve amortiguado por la música que se escabulle de los locales y ambienta las calles cercanas, las mismas que ahora son testigo de un colorido desfile donde los extravagantes maquillajes y excéntricos vestuarios predominan.

Elle está en medio del alboroto con el teléfono pegado en la oreja. Algunas personas lo golpean al pasar y otras le hacen algún gesto sugerente, los más atrevidos, un par de travestís, le dieron un beso en cada mejilla antes de alejarse contoneando las caderas. No le molesta, pero no puede evitar buscar un pañuelo en su pantalón y limpiarse. 

Unas espesas nubes negras cubriendo la luna presagiaban una tormenta, por lo que había decidido llevar una chaqueta para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas de la velada. No obstante tenía la nuca empapada en sudor, culpó a la multitud en un principio pero encontró a los verdaderos culpables cuando un auto rojo aparcó frente a él. 

—Quedamos a las diez y media. 

Desde niños nunca pudo hacer que sus amigos llegaran temprano a alguna parte, Quillsh y Roger perdieron las esperanzas desde que Mello se perdió su propio décimo cumpleaños por llegar tarde, el único que parecía esforzarse por ser puntual era Near, pero el que entre lobos anda a aullar aprende. 

—Es culpa de Matt— se defendió Beyond. Su hermano y él apenas se habían arreglado hace unos días y no quería otra discusión con él por culpa de un tercero —, su diva interna no sabía si elegir la camisa azul con rayas negras o la camisa negra con rayas azules. 

Matt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le soltó un golpe a Beyond en la nuca, pero solo por haberlo delatado porque nada de lo que dijo era mentira. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que él sí se veía divino esa noche, a diferencia de los otros que habían tomado lo primero que encontraron en el guardarropas. 

—Lo lamentamos mucho, Elle— se disculpó Near haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

El mayor de los Lawliet hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y para pedirle a Near que se enderezara, hasta para él era molesto que el menor siempre estuviera disculpándose por los errores de los otros. Además, ya estaban ahí, y eso es  lo único que importa, eso y que su cuerpo ya había recuperado su temperatura habitual. 

—¿Entramos?

Sin esperar respuesta giró para dirigirse a la entrada de la discoteca, donde uno de los dos guardias retiró el cordón y les permitió el acceso. Los tres que iban detrás de Elle evitaron hacer contacto visual con las personas que hacían fila esperando su turno, aunque tampoco podían negar lo importantes que se sentían al gozar de los privilegios que el mayor de los gemelos conseguía, uno de ellos, por ejemplo, era la mesa reservada en la zona más exclusiva del lugar. 

En cada lateral del sitio había una escalinata custodiada por un guardia y nuevamente esos cordones color rojo colgando de dos postes metálicos, cada una llevaba a un extremo diferente de la discoteca. Si bien toda la parte superior era zona exclusiva o **V.I.P.** , ésta estaba dividida en dos para complacer los diferentes gustos. El área sur estaba delimitada por una barandilla lo suficientemente alta para evitar accidentes pero sin que su altura obstaculizara el panorama del DJ haciendo mezclas al lado de los bailarines sobre la tarima ni de la gente enloqueciendo en la pista de baile; la zona estaba destinada para quienes querían disfrutar del ambiente pero sin revolverse entre la sofocante multitud. El área norte sin embargo, estaba delimitado por vidrio templado y polarizado, el cual oprimía la música y los gritos, dejando en el lugar una atmósfera de paz.  

Esa noche, en específico, Elle no estaba de humor para fiestas, por lo que mostró su pase al guardia que vigilaba el  área norte y éste les permitió el acceso.  

El lugar está casi a oscuras, la única iluminación es la tenue luz indirecta color violácea que rodea los bordes superiores del techo y el azulino destello que se cuela por debajo de las bajas y redondas mesas blancas. Se escuchan los vasos de vidrio chocar entre sí acompañados de risas discretas, también se logra apreciar la forma de los cuerpos sentados en los sillones de cuero o del grueso puro que tienen entre los dedos, pero es difícil distinguir las facciones de los presentes debido a la opacidad, y es que ese el el objetivo: iluminar las mesas para evitar tropiezos pero manteniéndolo discreto para  privacidad y comodidad del cliente. Perfecto para Elle. 

Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa reservada para ellos, la única con dos baldes de cerveza en lugar de whisky, vino o cognac. 

—¿Y es que nadie piensa bailar?—  reclamó Near a la vez que se ponía en pie. 

Elle fue el primero en menear la cabeza mientras tomaba la primer botella y la llevaba a sus labios. El brazalete verde neón alrededor de sus muñecas les permitía salir y entrar al área las veces que desearan, pero, como antes había dicho, no estaba de humor para fiestas, lo cual era contradictorio ya que él los había convencido de ir a  _ Le Chat Noir _ esa noche. 

Beyond notó cierta ausencia en la mirada de su hermano, seguramente algo, o alguien, lo tenía inquieto, esperaba que no fuese lo segundo. Intentaría hablar con él después, cuando sus amigos se fueran a lo suyo y él estuviese más tranquilo,  _ intentaría  _ porque la relación entre ellos aún estaba sensible 

—Sabes que no me gusta bailar— dijo Mello con voz amable cuando Near le tomó la mano. 

Elle sonrió al notar el puchero que Near hizo, se veía tan aniñado que le hacía preguntarse si alguna vez perdería esa ingenuidad que aún mantenía a su edad. 

—¡Por favoooor!— suplicó juntando las manos, sin haber soltado la de Mello. 

—No lo sé… pero podría cambiar de opinión por una lindura como tú— sonrió de lado y lo jaló con delicadeza hasta hacerlo caer sobre sus piernas, notando el sonrojo que teñía las pálidas mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca. 

Matt no puede evitar torcer los ojos, ni siquiera disimula, fue un impulso. Sabe que Mello lo hace por orgullo, por una estúpida y arrogante idea de mostrar a Near como un premio que pertenece solo a él, y Near es un ingenuo enamorado que no lo nota. 

—Iré a ver si encuentro la dignidad de Nate— dijo al ponerse en pie. 

Mello le susurró un  _ “ignoralo”   _ al oído antes de darle un beso detrás de la oreja. Near asintió, no muy convencido, no soportaba que alguno de sus amigos estuviese enojado con él pero sabía que no era el lugar para tener una charla, por lo que volvió la mirada al muchacho que aún le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. 

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— preguntó Beyond con voz suave aprovechando que Matt había partido y que la parejita frente a ellos había comenzado a besarse. 

Elle toma la siguiente botella y vacila por un momento. 

—Estoy cansado, ya sabes, el trabajo puede ser agotador. 

Es lo único que dice, porque es la única idea clara y coherente en su cabeza, las demás revolotean incansables pero se las guarda para sí mismo. Se guarda que desde hace unos días Light y él comparten mensajes casi a diario, no extensas conversaciones pero sí dos o tres mensajes escuetos que el castaño siempre responde al instante. Se guarda también que desde hace dos días Light no atiende sus llamados y, por sobre todas las cosas, se guarda que la ausencia del muchacho le preocupa. 

En un momento Mello y Near convencen al tronco de Beyond de ir a bailar un rato, quedando solo en la mesa. No le molesta, de hecho hasta lo agradece, no quiere que su falta de ánimos arruine la noche de los otros. Creía que salir de casa y pasarla con sus amigos le ayudaría a despejar la mente, pero ya que ocurrió lo contrario, prefiere quedarse en la mesa bebiendo. 

Intenta no pensar en nada, pero al estar solo y con un poco de alcohol en su organismo, una tras otra las imágenes de lo que ha sido su vida últimamente se aglomeran en su cabeza, y en la mayoría de ellas Light está presente. 

 

**oOo**

  
  


El auto cruza en una esquina y es como entrar a un mundo diferente, donde las luces opacan a la luna y la música hace bailar a las calles. Se adentran en esa avenida, con precaución por las personas que transitan en ella. Light se encoge en el asiento al ver que se acercan al lugar, donde dos buscacielos iluminan la entrada. Los vellos de su abdomen descubierto se erizan y por un momento no se cree capaz de llevar a cabo su plan.  

—Llegamos— dice el conductor mientras aparca a un lado. 

 Light voltea en dirección al sujeto e intenta imitar su sonrisa. Se llama Tom, o John, evitaría decirle el nombre durante toda la noche porque no lo recuerda. Lo ha conocido hace unos días en las afueras de un reconocido bar, tiene un cuerpo muy atractivo pero su rostro no le atrae en lo absoluto, quizá es el exceso de fijador y el ridículo peinado que usa a fin de cubrir su calvicie lo que no ayuda, aún así hace unas noches terminaron el encuentro con un servicio oral brindado por Light en los asientos traseros del auto.  

Tom, o John, le hizo prometerle que se verían de nuevo, no se sentiría satisfecho hasta que no probara su culo según le había dicho. Usualmente anota los números telefónicos pero nunca los utiliza, son pocos los clientes cuyos rostros y nombres si recuerda al ser constantes, pero si decidió buscar de nuevo a ese hombre fue porque, a diferencia de otros, no le anotó su contacto en un pedazo de servilleta, en cambio le entregó una tarjeta de presentación con sus datos personales en ella. Podría recordar el nombre del sujeto si tan solo no hubiese prestado tanta atención al cargo que desempeña el mismo: jefe de finanzas en una compañía de envíos bastante conocida. 

Ignoraba que tan miserable o acaudalada era la vida de su nuevo cliente, pero decidió confiar en su instinto, y parecía que no había fallado. El plan era simple, Light lleva días pensando en conseguir una identificación falsa, se ha aburrido de esperar en las afueras de los locales, es una pérdida de tiempo y a la vez peligroso. 

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará?— pregunta mientras el hombre le extiende el pedazo de plástico donde su foto y una fecha de nacimiento falsa aparece. 

La voz de Light es suave, el mismo tono que muchas veces utiliza para encantar a sus clientes, pero que esta vez no actúa al agachar la cabeza y empuñar las manos como un pequeño que ha perdido a sus padres en un enorme parque de diversiones. Realmente está nervioso y el sudor comienza a acumulársele en la nuca. Pero también existe la presión de no poder retractarse, se lo debe a Tom, no solo le había conseguido la identificación si no que también se había ofrecido a acompañarlo en la primera noche que la pondría en uso en un lugar bastante conocido y a la vez seguro según se lo había prometido esa tarde que hablaron. Pero más que compromiso con John, necesita dinero, los encuentros con Elle Lawliet lo comienzan a afectar. No se queja, es consciente que está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo vender su cuerpo es su trabajo, su forma de conseguir dinero y continuar viviendo bajo un techo y no en la calle. Pero la deuda que tiene con Lawliet lo limita y perjudica, los encuentros implican un desgaste físico para él y regresar a casa con las manos vacías cuando podría haberlo pasado con alguien más. 

—Ya te dije que el dueño es amigo mío— explica a la vez que le sujeta el mentón para hacerlo alzar la cabeza. 

Se queda prendido de esos ojos miel que lucen hermosos aún cuando ahora brillan de miedo. Hace mucho que no se siente tan vivo, sabe que en casa su esposa piensa que salió a un viaje de negocios, sabe que perdería a su familia si llegan a enterarse, pero sus amigos siempre hablan tanto de sus aventurillas con hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres que muchas veces desea ser él el protagonista de dichas historias. Light no es una mujer, pero hay algo en él que lo excita, sería tal vez su juventud, su lindo rostro o las palabras obscenas que le susurró al oído la primera noche las que lo tenían ahora ahí, a punto de bajar del auto y caminar rodeando la cintura del menor como si se tratara de un proxeneta y su prostituta. 

—¡Toma!— saca de su pantalón un pequeño bote y se lo extiende a Light al recordar que lo ha traído justamente para él —Úsalo si alguien intenta pasarse de listo, ¿si?

_ Gas pimienta.  _ El dueño de la discoteca es amigo suyo pero claramente le había advertido que no se hace responsable por lo que puede pasarle a un crío en un lugar repleto de hombres borrachos. 

Light asiente. El bote es tan pequeño que más parece un spray bucal, por lo que le es fácil ocultarlo en el elástico de su pantalón. 

Al descender del auto y retirar su gabardina beige, siente varias miradas fijas en él, probablemente sea debido a su atuendo. Un pantalón ceñido de cuero blanco y sin bolsillos junto a un holgado top corto color negro con tiras abiertas en la parte trasera. 

Tom le rodea con un brazo la cintura descubierta. En un principio avanza inseguro, se siente expuesto con esa ropa, pero comienza a soltarse gracias a la adrenalina que todas esas miradas le provocan, pronto acentúa los pasos y sus redondos glúteos se menean provocativamente de un lado a otro hasta que atraviesan la puerta de entrada. 

—Me prometes que te portaras bien, ¿verdad?— John lo jala hacia sí y, sintiéndose desinhibido por la oscuridad del lugar, busca sus labios mientras a manos abiertas pellizca y aprieta el turgente par de nalgas

—S-Sí…— jadea sobre los labios del otro sin detener el beso. 

A él no le importa lo que Light sea, lo único que quiere es poder vaciar sus cargados  testículos en ese culo al final de la noche. 

—Te pagare bien si eres un buen chico— le da una suave mordida sobre el mentón y lo toma de la mano para continuar. 

Light entiende que puede usar su boca, manos o cualquier parte del cuerpo para lograr lo que desea esa noche pero no tiene permitido que alguien lo penetre. Tom le había dicho que no lo quiere cansado ni mucho menos que su esfínter esté todo flojo y asqueroso. A Light no le importa esa condición, desde un principio había pensado en cobrar por una que otra mamada, poder practicar sexo oral a la mayor cantidad de hombres que estén dispuestos a pagar, y está seguro que más de uno lo estará.  

Llegan hasta unas escaleras donde nuevamente un guardia custodia la entrada. Se les coloca a ambos el brazalete verde neón que los identifica como miembros exclusivos y Tom vuelve a besarlo como despedida. 

—Búscame allá arriba una vez que termines. 

Se queda  con la gabardina del muchacho y muestra su brazalete para tener acceso al área. 

En un principio Light vuelve a sentirse vulnerable debido a la ausencia de John. Evita la pista de baile porque hay mucha gente y en cambio camina por las orillas. Va absorto en sus pensamientos, imaginarlo era más fácil que llevarlo a cabo, ve a tantos hombres besándose y tocándose obscenamente entre ellos que no sabe cómo puede conseguir que alguien pague lo que otros obtienen gratis. 

Deambula como un cordero perdido por algunos minutos. No es lo mismo esperar a un borracho en las afueras de los lugares que estar rodeado de tipos que lo tocan sin permiso al pasar. Alguien le suelta una nalgada y es más de lo que puede soportar. Gira con intención de buscar a Tom, ir a  la discoteca no había sido una buena idea, quería globos de colores y un bonito pastel para el domingo, pero con lo que John le pague seguramente le alcanzará al menos para un pequeño pastel. 

Avanza unos cuantos pasos pero se detiene cuando una mano le impide continuar al posarse sobre su abdomen. Frente a sus ojos hay un intimidante y amplio pecho pero al alzar la cabeza se encuentra con una penetrante y hermosa  mirada. 

—¿Estás solo?

La voz es profunda y pícara. Light no contesta al instante, aún piensa que lo mejor es volver con John, pero se ha quedado embobado con la perlada sonrisa de aquel hombre. Piensa entonces que es momento de poner en práctica lo que sabe y no dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Se aferra con las manos al fornido pecho y se pone en puntitas, no quiere que la música opaque su voz. 

—Estoy contigo— le susurra al oído antes de atrapar con sus labio el lóbulo de la oreja. 

—¿Cuanto cobras?

Light se tensa ante la pregunta tan directa y deja en evidencia que es su primera vez en ese sitio. Lo ignora pero esa pregunta es común para algunos, así saben lo que la otra persona espera. Además, para el hombre no es difícil saber lo que el joven busca por la forma en la que viste. 

—Cinco por una mamada sin que te corras en mi boca— comienza mientras siente que unas desesperadas manos le recorren la espalda hasta posarse en sus nalgas —, diez si quieres hacerlo sobre mi cara y quince si quieres que me lo trague— finaliza con la poca seguridad que tiene, siente que le falta tanto el aire que está aliviado de haber podido terminar lo que tanto practicó sin titubear.  

—¿Y si quiero algo más?— estruja los pedazos de carne que tiene entre las manos y lo jala hacia sí, haciendo que por pocos segundos los pies de Light abandonen el suelo. 

El extraño es tan atractivo que por un momento realmente desea olvidarse de John y huir al motel más cercano donde poder entregarse. Pero hay unas palabras martillando dentro de su cabeza, su ley perenne que se mantiene presente en todo momento «actúa por conveniencia y no por complacencia». 

—Por hoy sólo puedes hacer uso de mi boca— responde sin dejar de susurrarle al oído y finaliza con la promesa de volver a verse en unos días. 

—Está bien, quiero la opción tres. 

Light asiente y le explica que necesita recibir al menos la mitad del pago primero, el hombre saca su billetera y, en lugar de solo una parte, le entrega el monto completo antes de tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a guiar el camino.  

Caminan por un largo pasillo donde la luz se va eclipsando mientras se adentran en él. El lugar es amplio pero se siente estrecho por todo el movimiento que ocurre contra sus paredes; huele a sudor, alcohol y semen… _mucho semen_ , y no solo lo percibe en el aire, puede verlos, escucharlos, los gemidos rebotan contra los muros. Cree saber lo que hay al fondo de ese pasaje, ha escuchado de los _darkroom_ pero no se siente preparado para pisar uno, solo imaginar que distintas y desconocidas manos recorren su cuerpo lo ponen nervioso por lo que detiene sus pasos y con ellos los pasos del hombre que sujeta su mano.   

—Tranquilo, solo buscaba un espacio vacío. 

Advierte el temor e inseguridad que embargan al otro, así que se acerca a él y le enmarca el rostro con ambas manos antes de darle el primer beso directamente en los labios. Por un instante aprecia los rasgos del rostro que tiene entre manos, le parece que sus facciones son las de alguien muy joven como para estar en un sitio como ese, piensa también que el chico de atrevido vestuario nunca ha estado con un hombre, y si acaso no es virgen, al menos sí es la primera vez que visita un lugar repleto de machos que despiden testosterona, su semblante inconforme y confundido lo dejan en evidencia fácilmente.

Lo toma de la cintura y lo coloca de espaldas contra la pared, justo en un espacio vacío entre dos parejas. Light siente en sus brazos el sudor de los sujetos que tiene al lado e intenta no ver lo que hacen, pero uno de ellos es tan escandaloso que le es imposible ignorarlo, de reojo se fija en su torso y en sus piernas abiertas que el otro sostiene en el aire, su endurecido miembro queda expuesto debido a la posición y lo ve temblar con más vigor en cada estocada, advirtiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax.

Unos ágiles dedos abren el broche de su pantalón y su vista vuelve al frente, encontrándose con el sujeto de encantadora sonrisa. Tiene la intención de hincarse para dar inicio a su faena pero el hombre lo detiene al colocarle una mano sobre el pecho. 

Vuelve a buscar sus labios y sus manos se aventuran bajo la holgada y corta camisa, la piel se eriza ante sus caricias y sus dedos encuentran uno de los pezones, el cual pellizca y obtiene a cambio un leve jadeo que choca contra sus labios. Una de sus manos baja por el suave abdomen y se adentra en el pantalón abierto, en la zona de la pelvis no hay rastro de vellos pero si de humedad, bastante humedad. 

Light gime y tiembla cuando dos dedos presionan y hacen círculos sobre su perineo antes de volver a atender sus testículos. Piensa que el ambiente le está afectando, todo es sexo alrededor de él que ahora también lo desea, tanto que si el desconocido propone de nuevo huir de ahí, se irá sin pensarlo. 

—¿Te gusta…?— le susurra la voz profunda al oído, Light solo puede asentir mientras aprieta los ojos. 

El castaño lleva ambas manos al broche del pantalón del otro, quiere devolverle el favor pero su cuerpo entero tiembla demasiado. 

—¿Po-Por qué…?— titubea en tono suplicante y ojos apenas abiertos luego de que el hombre de penetrante mirada retirara su mano. 

—Tranquilo...— responde a la vez que le delinea los labios con los dedos, llenándolo de su propio líquido pre seminal. 

A Light el sabor no le molesta, se deja acariciar mientras intenta regular su respiración. No pasa mucho para que las manos de aquel hombre bajen de nuevo por su torso, Light espera que las caricias de hace un momento sobre su miembro se repitan, sin embargo los dedos se cuelan por el elástico del pantalón, el cual bajan hasta la mitad de sus piernas sin previo aviso. 

—¿Qu-Qué haces…?— abre los ojos por completo y cubre con ambas manos su entrepierna. 

—Te pagué por una mamada, nunca dije que tú me lo harías a mí— es lo único que responde antes de agacharse y sujetar las muñecas del menor para retirarle las manos, dejando al descubierto la húmeda erección. 

Light no tiene tiempo de cuestionar nada, pronto esos labios se cierran en torno a su glande y sus piernas se debilitan ante la cálida lengua que recorre toda la extensión de su miembro.  

No cree aguantar mucho, su respiración se entrecorta de nuevo, todo en su campo de visión se vuelve borroso, los cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos que le rodean ya no le incomodan, en cambio lo excitan. De forma tímida pero guiado por el placer, lleva ambas manos a la cabeza del hombre que está de rodillas frente a él, necesita sujetarse para no caer y a la vez desea ser él quien domine la velocidad con la que aquellos labios se mueven sobre su intimidad.  

Y todo va bien, su amante parece dispuesto a complacerlo al no oponer resistencia cuando lo obliga a ir hasta el fondo, la experiencia y habilidad que posee con la lengua no es cuestionable. Pero es hasta que sus entrecerrados ojos enfocan a alguien que la realidad lo golpea de lleno y las piernas se le debilitan. 

Matt está ahí, a unos metros de él sin apartarle la mirada. 

Intenta llamar al otro pero ni siquiera sabe su nombre, además es imposible que articule una palabra coherente cuando los gemidos escapan de sus labios sin poder controlarlos. Tampoco es capaz de dominar su cuerpo, con las manos intenta apartar la cabeza del hermoso sujeto pero sus movimientos son torpes y el otro los entiende como una invitación a aumentar la velocidad, y lo hace. Su cuerpo entero se estremece cuando las succiones se acentúan y aceleran, la única razón por la que no cae hincado es porque su amante lo sujeta de las caderas.  

Matt sigue observando, embelesado por la exquisita imagen frente a él. Nota que Light intenta retener los gemidos al morderse los labios pero falla en el intento, éstos sólo se vuelven más sonoros como presagio de lo que se avecina. 

El hombre detiene la felación cuando uno, dos, tres espesos disparos de semen le llenan la boca, no los traga al instante, en cambio se pone en pie y sin soltar las caderas del muchacho vuelve a besarlo. Light corresponde por inercia, su mente está demasiado nublada como para recordar lo que le molestaba hace unos segundos, sus pantalones siguen abajo y de su glande aún gotean los restos de su orgasmo. 

—Llámame y te haré tener muchos más y mejores— le dice contra el rostro mientras le deposita en la mano un papel. Light asume que debe ser su número telefónico y, ojalá, su nombre también. 

Es hasta que lo ve con los pantalones arriba que Matt se atreve a acercarse.  

—¡Light!— alza una mano y espera que el castaño la choque con la suya. 

Uno de los presentes se muestra extrañado por la repentina aparición de ese muchacho pelirrojo, pero le resta importancia, asume que debe tratarse de un amigo del chico castaño cuyo nombre ahora conoce. 

—Entonces es un hasta pronto, _Light…—_ pronuncia con una sonrisa que le roba un último suspiro al aludido.  

—¿Y ese quién es?— le pregunta Matt con curiosidad una vez el sujeto se ha alejado lo suficiente, pero de nuevo no obtiene respuesta. 

Matt no insiste y se hace a un lado. Light tiene la intención de disculparse porque no es nada personal en contra de él, pero no dice nada, en cambio se aleja. Lo único que sabe es que sí Matt está ahí, por consecuente también debe estarlo Lawliet. No quiere tener que lidiar con el empresario esa noche, así que prefiere ir en busca de Tom para poder partir antes de encontrarse con Elle. 

En el trayecto hay nuevas manos, otros hombres que parecen dispuestos a pagar a cambio de pasar un buen momento, pero no se detiene, manda un mensaje a John y le muestra su brazalete al guardia. John sale a su encuentro y lo lleva hasta su mesa sin mayor contratiempo. Hay dos hombres más, Light le pide que se marchen pero para Tom es de mal gusto dejar a sus amigos cuando han llegado hace menos de una hora, le promete que se irán pronto pero por el momento toman asiento, él en medio de los otros dos y  hace que Light se siente de frente a él con las piernas abiertas.  

—¿Fuiste un buen chico o tendré que castigarte?— le suelta una nalgada y le muerde fácilmente la clavícula gracias a la posición en la que se encuentran. 

—Fui un buen chico solo por ti— contesta dulce y sumiso pero con un semblante de fastidio que oculta al hundir el rostro en el cuello del mayor. 

Una de sus varoniles manos recorre la longitud de la delgada espalda mientras con la otra lleva el vaso de cognac a sus labios. Disfruta el momento: alcohol, amigos y un adolescente sobre su regazo haciendo movimientos sugerentes con las caderas. 

Light sigue sintiendo esos dedos hacer círculos hacia abajo en su columna vertebral hasta que los mismos se escabullen por el elástico de su pantalón. Es vergonzoso, sabe que hay otros dos que seguramente no pierden detalle, sin embargo no dice nada, ni cuando dos falanges se hunden hasta los nudillos en su esfínter. Tom necesita confirmar que no ha faltado a su promesa, es lo que le dice mientras continúa hurgando con ahínco su agujero. Light se muerde los labios, aunque sean solo un par de dedos su ano no estaba preparado, por lo que la intromisión resulta incómoda y un poco dolorosa. Es hasta que siente caricias a lo largo de sus piernas que realmente se tensa, sabe que no son las manos de John porque cuenta cuatro en distintas partes de su cuerpo. 

—El trato es contigo— le recuerda mientras hace el intento de revolverse, pero Tom le rodea la cintura con un solo brazo y lo mantiene en su sitio. 

Le pide que se calme y que disfrute entre siseos, intenta excitarlo al hundir por completo y con mayor rapidez sus dedos en tan cálido agujero hasta que su anillo de bodas desaparece en él. 

—Gime para mí—  pide dominante, su ardiente aliento choca contra los rastros de humedad que su carnosa lengua deja al recorrer cada recoveco de aquella oreja.  

Light hace lo que se le pide, acomoda su cabeza de lado sobre el hombro del otro y le finge gemidos al oído, no tan escandalosos porque el lugar donde se encuentran no hay música para opacarlos pero sí lo suficientemente audibles para deleite de su cliente. No obstante, conforme pasan los minutos, las penetraciones se vuelven más profundas y los lengüetazos en su oreja y cuello más obscenos, pronto su cuerpo reacciona por voluntad propia y entre los falsos jadeos surgen tímidos suspiros de placer absoluto. 

 

**oOo**

 

Para Lawliet, sus ánimos han mejorado gradualmente conforme la velada avanza. No hace más de quince minutos que todos, a excepción de Matt, han vuelto a la mesa para departir un poco. Con botella en mano, Beyond relata cómo le fue en la entrevista de trabajo, no cree que vayan a llamarlo, tiene conocimiento en programación gracias a Matt pero en todos lados piden experiencia, y la única que posee son seis meses como soporte técnico en una pequeña empresa de la cual tuvo que renunciar por retrasos en el pago y exceso de trabajo. Mello y Near también comparten su día, trabajar como meseros no es sencillo, hay días en los que caminar de regreso a casa puede ser un suplicio por lo inflamadas que terminan sus piernas. El día de Lawliet también ha sido un fiasco pero prefiere no compartirlo, no quiere ofender a sus amigos por quejarse de cosas como del exquisito almuerzo al que tuvo que asistir para pactar un convenio con agentes suizos para luego salir corriendo y estar presente en una reunión de hora y media con los asociados desde la hermosa y amplia sala de juntas de su compañía donde él nada más estuvo sentado en su mullida silla reclinable escuchando propuestas y tomando decisiones mientras su secretaria documentaba lo necesario. 

—¿Creen que nos traiga a la Bella o a la bestia?— comenta Mello mientras le da el último sorbo a su quinta botella. 

Todos ríen y continúan haciendo bromas acerca de las conquistas de Matt. Coinciden en que para el pelirrojo no hay punto medio, o se lleva a casa a un espanto o seduce a un verdadero adonis. Los hermanos Lawliet apuestan a que volverá a la mesa de la mano de alguien poco agraciado, tomando en cuenta la hora que es y cuánto ha pasado desde que Matt se fue, les parece imposible que Jeevas no se haya acercado en más de alguna ocasión a la barra, y el alcohol afecta el razonamiento, vista y buen gusto a cualquiera. Mello opina lo contrario, cree que un feo —al no estar acostumbrado al cortejo— accede fácilmente ante coqueteos sin importar que sean simples o tontos, por lo que si Matt ha tardado es porque la presa no es fácil. Near es el único que prefiere no comentar, aún tiene presentes las palabras y la forma en la que Matt lo vio esa tarde, por lo que no se siente cómodo y tampoco cree que sea correcto reírse de su amigo como lo hacen los otros. 

Las risas y bromas pesadas continúan mientras las botellas se van acabando y un nuevo balde llega, el único que no bebe es Near, le da uno o dos sorbos y luego le pasa la botella a Mello, pero estar más sobrio que el resto no lo hace divertirse menos cuando los relatos vergonzosos de la infancia comienzan, Beyond es el protagonista de ellos la mayoría de veces. 

Es hasta que Matt vuelve que todos se quedan callados por un momento, pero contrario a lo que esperaban el muchacho no viene acompañado, en lo único que atinaron es que está ebrio.  

—¿Una mala noche?— pregunta Elle, creyendo que ha regresado solo porque nadie cedió ante sus encantos. 

Para desagrado de Mello, él y Near se ven obligados a separarse al momento que Matt toma asiento entre ellos sin permiso. 

—No necesariamente...— contesta con una sonrisa ladina mientras echa la cabeza contra el respaldar y cierra los ojos, con una mano jala un poco el tiro de su pantalón para comodidad de su entrepierna, la cual aún está un poco dura, con restos de su semen y la saliva de un desconocido.  

—Espero que al menos le hayas preguntado su nombre— bromea Mello a la vez que le da un par de codazos de complicidad. 

—Cerré los ojos e imaginé que era Nate, no necesitaba su nombre— responde sin ni siquiera haberse tomado un minuto para pensar sus palabras, las cuales acompaña con un pequeño apretón sobre el muslo del más bajito.  

Near se estremece sobre el asiento e intenta apartarse, pero más que incomodarse por el comentario o por la atrevida caricia de Matt, le preocupa Mello, lo ha visto ponerse rojo en cuestión de segundos y empeora al momento que Matt añade:

— Aunque me hubiese encantado más si hubiesen sido los labios del verdadero Nate los que estuviesen alrededor de mi… 

Mello no le permite terminar, una de sus manos se empuña sobre la parte frontal de la camisa de Matt y lo jala con todas sus fuerzas a fin de hacerlo a un lado, pero debido al estado de ebriedad en el que ambos se encuentran solo logra que el el otro caiga tumbado sobre su regazo.  

—¡Quítate de encima, idiota! — farfulla Mello con voz rasposa a la vez que se revuelve. 

—¡Pero si tú me tiraste!— contesta con el entrecejo fruncido mientras intenta enderezarse, sin éxito —¡Y no me digas idiota, tú eres idiota! 

Mello se ofende y mientras intenta sacárselo de encima llama  _ fosforito  _ a su amigo como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños, Matt replica y lo tilda de ser un  _ rubia oxigenada.  _ Los demás observan como la discusión va tornándose en una pelea de niños, en donde uno le jala el cabello al otro y el otro responde sacando la lengua. Lawliet no cree que alguno de los dos vaya a hacerse realmente  daño pero al estar el lugar ambientado solamente con música de fondo, la infantil escena fácilmente comienza a llamar la atención e incomodar a las demás personas, por lo que considera pertinente separarlos. 

—¿Podrían comportarse?— reprocha muy bajito mientras se inclina hacia adelante y toma el brazo del pelirrojo a fin de traerlo consigo. 

La idea que Elle tenía en su cabeza no sale como lo planeado, los dos son incapaces de coordinar movimientos, por lo que al momento de jalarlo, Matt tropieza contra la mesa y el peso adicional hace que ambos caigan de espaldas sobre el sofá, Matt encima de Elle. Hay un par de flojas carcajadas, especialmente por parte de los dos afectados, quienes ríen como si no hubiese un mañana, claramente bajo efectos  del alcohol. 

—¡¡También vi a tu novio!!— dice Matt con voz aguda y riendo más fuerte, como si acabase de decir lo más gracioso del mundo. 

Lawliet rodea la cintura de su amigo y lo aprieta con todas las fuerzas que su estado le permite a fin de evitar que Matt caiga de sus piernas. No le toma importancia al comentario, supone que Matt vio a algún chico que se parecía a alguno de sus ex novios. 

—¿Mi novio? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste para que lo conociera?— bromea aún con una sonrisa en los labios. 

—¡Lo saludé pero Light me ignoró por completo!— chilla ofendido, ojos completamente abiertos y llevándose una mano al pecho. 

Todos son testigos de cómo las facciones de Elle cambian, sus carcajadas cesan y su semblante jovial desaparece. 

—Eso es imposible— dice con seguridad luego de haber vacilado por unos instantes —. Light no puede estar aquí. 

A Beyond no le agrada la expresión que muestra su hermano, sabe que aunque Elle no lo haya admitido abiertamente, ese muchacho llamado Light no le es indiferente, por consiguiente tampoco le agrada el rumbo de la conversación. En vano intenta cubrir la boca de Matt mientras le pide que guarde silencio, pero Matt se revuelve hasta apartar la mano del menor de los gemelos. 

—¡No me toques, Beyond! ¡Y si era Light!— se defiende de ambos hermanos aún arrastrando las palabras a la vez que alza su brazo izquierdo y muestra el brazalete que está en su muñeca —Hasta tenía uno de estos. 

Lo siguiente que Matt sabe es que está en el suelo y que Mello y Near lo están ayudando para ponerse en pie. Elle se levantó con tanta rapidez que por un momento olvidó a la persona que tenía en las piernas, pero no se detiene a auxiliarlo, en cambio rodea el sofá de su mesa reservada y repasa con la mirada el lugar. Si Light portaba un brazalete, significa que tiene acceso a las áreas exclusivas. 

—¿¡Qué haces, Elle!?— reclama Beyond al alcanzarlo pero su hermano no lo escucha o decide ignorarlo. 

Elle avanza pero hay muy poca luz, apenas y puede ver los rostros de las demás personas. Beyond lo sigue de cerca, esperando que para bien de todos Light no se encuentre ahí, sin embargo lo siguiente que ve es un repentino destello, Su hermano ha sacado su celular y hasta él que es el patito feo de la familia sabe que es de mala educación alumbrar a las personas directamente al rostro, sobre todo en un lugar como ése. Vuelve a pedirle que regresen pero esta vez intenta tomarlo del brazo para obligarlo a regresar, sin embargo la delgada extremidad de su hermano se le escapa de las manos al momento que el otro acelera el paso. 

—¡¡Elle Lawliet!!— lo llama en un tono que utilizaría una madre molesta, pero el mayor no voltea, solo lo ve dirigirse muy decidido a una mesa en específico. 

Casi al final del salón hay unos mullidos sillones modulares que juntos forman un semicírculo, en ellos tres nombres conversan y beben pero le pareció ver a alguien con cabello castaño. No puede asegurar que se trata de Light, puede que el alcohol lo esté haciendo ver cosas que no son y, además, no puede ver el rostro de esa persona en específico porque se encuentra de espaldas a él. Pero eso no le impide acercarse a ellos sin ni siquiera tener una excusa en mente. 

—Buenas noches… 

Light se tensa sobre el regazo de Tom al reconocer esa voz y se reprime un  _ “te dije que nos fuéramos, imbécil”  _ a la vez que oculta el rostro en el cuello de su cliente, esperando que así su identidad quede  a salvo. 

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?— pregunta uno de ellos con los ojos apenas abiertos y utilizando una mano como visera para cubrirse de la molesta luz. 

—Estoy buscando a un… 

—¡A un amigo!— interrumpe Beyond al alcanzar a su hermano. 

Lo primero que el gemelo recién llegado hace es arrebatarle el celular al otro y desactivar la lámpara, algo que los presentes en la mesa agradecen e invitan a los hermanos a tomar asiento para que puedan contarles sobre ese amigo perdido. 

Light maldice su asquerosa suerte en su mente y maldice también al idiota de John por no haberlo escuchado antes. Está molesto, siente como su cuerpo completo tiembla de rabia y sabe que la razón es la presencia de Lawliet. Se imagina que en estos momentos Lawliet tiene una sonrisa en los labios y eso le enerva, pero no se atreve a voltear, no quiere darle el gusto de que se burle de él en frente de los otros. Para su suerte, escucha la voz que reconoce como la de Beyond rechazando amablemente la invitación y pidiendo disculpas por cualquier inconveniente.  

—Vamonos…— pide Light apenas audible luego de un minuto cuando cree que aquel par se ha alejado lo suficiente.  

En esta ocasión, Tom coincide en que lo mejor es marcharse, si sigue bebiendo no podrá culminar la velada de la forma en que la tiene planeada. Los otros dos por su parte deciden quedarse un poco más, así que luego de acordar la fecha para la próxima reunión de amigos se despiden sin mayor contratiempo. 

Lejos de aquella mesa, Elle vuelve a pedirle a Beyond que lo suelte cuando ve a cierta pareja ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la salida, pero el menor no accede, aún sujetándolo del brazo trata de llevarlo consigo. 

Sin embargo a duras penas avanzan dos pasos. Beyond también ha bebido y al intentar avanzar con su hermano pareciera que son un par de borrachos forcejeando entre ellos. De seguir así pronto llegará algún encargado a pedirles que se comporten o que se retiren, aunque de hecho no le importaría recibir un poco de ayuda por parte de alguien más. 

—¡Dame una buena razón por la que quieras ir detrás de él!— exigió ya cansado de escuchar una y otra vez  _ “suéltame, Beyond”  _ —¿Acaso te gusta?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— responde al instante a la vez que lleva una mano a su brazo y acaricia la zona que los dedos de su hermano lastimaron —Pero ¿viste a ese tipo? ¡Fácilmente podría ser su papá! ¿¡Y viste cómo lo tocaban…!?

—¡Sí, realmente  _ asqueroso _ !— interrumpió con una mueca de asco. 

—¡Exacto! ¡Y tan solo es un menor de edad!

Beyond no puede evitar rodar los ojos ante el razonamiento de su hermano, el cual está bastante alejado a lo que él se refería. A él le causa asco todo lo referente a Light Yagami, lo que es y lo que hace, aunque es muy probable que su opinión sea subjetiva luego del roce que tuvieron la otra noche pues a decir verdad ha visto a Mello y Matt hacer cosas peores y jamás ha pensado de ellos como personas repulsivas. 

—Te recuerdo que tú también eres mayor que él— le reprocha apuntándole con el dedo índice. 

Elle guarda silencio y sus pupilas vacilan de un lado a otro por pocos segundos.  

—No es lo mismo…— responde apenas audible y no muy seguro de sus palabras. 

Quizá Beyond tenga razón pero él jamás expondría a un menor de edad a un lugar repleto de sexo, alcohol y drogas, donde en más de alguna ocasión se han  escuchado rumores de jóvenes drogados y violados múltiples veces en los sanitarios. 

—Si, si lo es— replica el otro —. Enredarse sexualmente con un menor de edad no es menos grave que permitirle el acceso a un club nocturno. La razón por la que te acuestas con él es la misma razón por la cual él estaba aquí esta noche, viste la situación en la que se encontraba con esos sujetos, si tú quieres ir detrás de una persona como esa, no esperes que yo te apoye— finaliza al dar un paso hacia atrás y llevar las manos a su espalda, dándole a entender que él ya no lo detendría. 

Elle lo piensa, no quiere volver a pelear con Beyond en un lapso menor a quince días, y menos por el mismo motivo. Pero quiere convencerse de que el que está equivocado es su hermano y no él; es una cuestión de empatía y humanidad, no es correcto permitir que algo malo ocurra cuando pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo. 

No sabe cómo salvar a alguien que no ha pedido ser salvado ni siquiera sabe de qué debe salvarlo, pero da media vuelta, y tal como Beyond se lo dijo, esta vez no lo detiene. 

Intenta abrirse paso entre la multitud, lo cual no es fácil pero acelera su andar al vislumbrar la coronilla tupida de cabellos castaños cerca de la salida principal. Una vez afuera la pareja se le pierde de vista por unos segundos, hay tanta gente que intenta ponerse en puntitas para tener una mejor visión de lo que le rodea, y los encuentra de nuevo a unos metros de distancia. Avanza, sin embargo la preocupación y buenas intenciones  que tenía poco a poco se van transformando en enojo. 

Fueron dos días, dos malditos días en lo que Light no atendió ninguna de sus llamadas ni respondió sus mensajes, y al tenerlo a unos pasos de distancia entendía el motivo, ¿quién se creía que era para ignorarlo? Hicieron un trato, ¿no? Pagó por adelantado y podía disponer de él en el momento que quisiera. 

—Tú vienes conmigo— dice de repente, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para sujetar al otro del brazo y jalarlo. 

—¿Qué…?— murmura sorprendido como acto reflejo al encontrarse con el pálido rostro de Ellle Lawliet.

—Disculpa— interrumpe Tom al regresar dos pasos luego de que su _“cita”_ se le fuese arrebatada de las manos —, eres el mismo muchacho de hace un momento, ¿no?— reconoce el rostro del joven pero no se muestra molesto por la atrevida interrupción del muchacho, cree que ha reconocido que Light no es más que un prostituto, ¿quién no lo haría con ese atuendo? — Lo siento, pero debes buscarte al tuyo.  

Tom intenta retomar sus pasos a la vez que toma nuevamente la mano de Light, no obstante  Lawliet no lo permite. 

—Tú no vas a ningún lado— asegura mientras lo sujeta con más fuerza.

—¡Estas ebrio, Lawliet!— se revuelve de nuevo y con ambas manos golpea el pecho del otro, intentando alejarse. 

Es hasta entonces que Tom entiende que esos dos se conocen, pero no piensa permitir que alguien arruine los planes que tiene para esa noche, así que adoptando una postura más erguida, se acerca al muchacho. 

—Sabe que es menor de edad, ¿verdad?— dice sin lucir intimidado y el semblante de seguridad que el otro mostraba cae un poco.  

Los ojos de Light se abren por completo, confundido por la actitud del empresario, no entiende qué espera lograr con todo esto pero se acerca a él y le pide que por favor no le arruine la noche, sin embargo Lawliet ignora su petición y añade:

—Supongo que a su esposa le agradará mucho saber lo que usted hace mientras ella duerme— no había pasado desapercibido el brillante anillo que el hombre usaba en el dedo anular, el mismo que ahora intentaba ocultar al empuñar la mano. 

Light se tensa, cree que la sangre ha abandonado su cuerpo y sus dedos comienzan a entumecerse. No quiere voltear pero con miedo lo hace, la mirada de Tom se cruza con la suya y lo que encuentra en ella es resentimiento pero sobre todo furia. 

—No vale la pena— es lo único que dice antes de dejar caer la gabardina que como buen caballero cargaba para Light. 

—¡Tom, espera!— lo sigue e intenta detenerlo al sujetarlo de la manga de la camisa, pero el hombre se aparta. 

—¡Me llamo Ron, imbécil!— vocifera al mismo tiempo que lo empuja, quizá no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para mandar al castaño al suelo. 

Light se pone en pie con demasiada rapidez e ignora a una pareja que al pasar le preguntan si se encuentra bien. No irá detrás de Ron a rogarle, pero no lo pierde de vista, lo ve alejarse y con él se van las esperanzas que tenía de regalarle un cumpleaños decente a su madre. Sin embargo no se siente triste, lo que lo invade es un enorme deseo por gritar, gritarle a ese idiota que jamás se acostaría con alguien tan asqueroso si no fuera por dinero y que dos de sus dedos son mucho más grandes que su verga, pero la rabia que se acumula en su garganta y se expande por todo su cuerpo se lo impide. 

—Cúbrete— ordena Lawliet con seriedad a la vez que le coloca la gabardina sobre los hombros, pero esa voz es el detonante para que Light estalle.  

—¿¡Y a ti qué mierda te pasa!?— gira sobre sus talones y con ambas manos intenta empujarlo, pero el otro lo detiene al sujetarlo por las muñecas. 

—¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?— le replica a la vez que ejerce más presión y lo jala hacia sí —Te desapareces por dos días y te vengo a encontrar en un lugar en el que ni deberías de estar y  con un tipo que… 

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que eras el único?— interrumpe con tono burlesco. 

—Me vale verga con cuántos te revuelques— le dice tan cerca que su aliento choca de lleno contra el rostro del otro —, pero si mal no recuerdo tú aún me debes, así que tu trabajo de puta lo debes acomodar a mi horario. Si yo te digo que vengas tú vienes con el culo ya listo, ¿entiendes? 

Light se tensa ante las palabras del otro, las cuales se abren paso enérgicamente hasta calar en la más ínfima parte de su ser. Siempre ha sabido poner en su lugar a esas personas que lo menosprecian por ser, según las palabras de ellos,  _ "una puta más" _ pero ve a Lawliet tan molesto que por un momento no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—Te odio...— es lo único que atina a decir porque es lo único que siente. Un inmenso odio hacia ese tipo. 

—No me importa— se encoge de hombros con altanería a la vez que suelta una de las muñecas del menor, usando ahora su brazo libre para rodearlo por la cintura y acercarlo aún más, todo bajo la mirada de algunos curiosos —. Si tanto deseabas que te reventaran el culo, podrías haberme llamado, apuesto que soy lo mejor que te has llevado a la cama. 

—¿Llamarte? ¿Lo mejor?— suelta junto a una risa llena de ironía —¿Crees que por haber compartido un par de mensajes ya eres especial?, ¿exclusivo? No, Lawliet, solo eres uno más. ¿Sabes lo que realmente quiero? ¡Que me dejes en paz!— intenta revolverse de nuevo pero por la posición en la que se encuentran, Elle sujetandole una muñeca y rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo, le es casi imposible alejarse. 

—Es una pena que lo que tú quieras no importe. Vamonos. 

La burla en su mirada y la prepotencia en sus palabras fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Light siente lágrimas de impotencia y vergüenza acumularse tras sus párpados, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado, lo único que quiere es regresar a casa y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a Elle Lawliet, pero éste no parece dispuesto a dejarlo ir. 

—Te odio...— es lo último que le susurra. 

Para Lawliet todo se torna negro al momento que algo rocía su rostro. Se frota los ojos y suelta un gruñido, sus párpados arden, su traquea se cierra y se le dificulta la respiración, lleva ambas manos al rostro y se rasga la piel con las uñas, la sensación de asfixia y escozor es exasperante y en un acto desesperado grita por ayuda.

Light se detiene por pocos segundos al verlo caer de rodillas con el rostro enrojecido y los párpados hinchados, al castaño la respiración también se le dificulta y el corazón se le acelera, completamente asustado. Algunas personas lo acusan con la mirada y no lo soporta, sus falanges se entumecen y el gas pimienta cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que gira y huye, esperando nunca volver a verlo.

  
  
  



	12. Celos II

**12.CELOS II**

  
El sol se había ocultado pero en aquella avenida el día recién comenzaba, esa cuadra estaba llena de gente, luces de colores y la música proveniente de aquel club llenaba toda la zona. La gente iba y venía confundiendo sus risas con el ritmo de la estruendosa melodía, algunos bailaban en la calle y otros preferían entrar a ese club que tan famoso era en el lugar.

 

-¿Estás seguro que podré entrar?-  
Light abrió la puerta del copiloto tan pronto aquel hombre detuvo el auto frente aquel lugar

  
El tipo vestía saco pues a pesar de ser sábado había tenido que trabajar, carecía de cabello en la coronilla y nada más tenía un poco a los lados lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto gracioso, los botones de su camisa se veían sumamente esforzados para mantener aquella tela en su lugar pero que amenazaban con salir volando en cualquier momento dejando libre su prominente panza

  
-El dueño de este lugar es mi amigo, no habrá problema alguno-  
Y con esto jalo al castaño del brazo antes que este saliese del auto. Lo acercó hacia sí y tomándole la quijada le plantó un obsceno beso   
-Pero debes mantener tu promesa, ¿está bien?-

 

-Lo que tú digas, amor-  
Light hizo la voz más seductora que podía y unió sus labios nuevamente con los de aquel hombre para luego salir del auto

  
Se dirigieron a la entrada de aquel club, y como aquel hombre le había dicho, no le pidieron ningún documento de identidad para dejarlo pasar.  
Aquel tipo lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si una vez entraron

  
-Bien, has lo que tengas que hacer y luego me buscas en las mesas VIP que son las que están arriba-  
Le susurraba al oído pues la música era demasiado fuerte y con una mano le señalaba un área reservada que se veía en la parte superior de la tarima. Light simplemente asintió y aquel tipo lo tomo de la cintura para comerle la boca de nuevo.  
-Perfecto, prometo pagarte bien si eres un buen chico.-

  
-Por supuesto que me portaré bien solo por ti-  
Light le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja sensualmente luego de aquel susurro. No era como si sentía cómodo tratándolos de amor o fingiendo ser cariñoso luego de un tiempo te acostumbras.

  
Light levantó su mano haciendo un ademán de despedida para comenzar a hacerse paso entre la gente que brincaba al ritmo de la música. El plan era simple, en ese lugar se encontraba una cantidad de hombres que probablemente no vería ni en un mes, por lo que nada más debía seducir a aquellos que se vieran fáciles de engañar, aquellos que entre tanto alcohol no les importaría pagar por una tonta mamada o algún jueguito pero sin llegar al coito anal, básicamente porque se lo había prometido a Julio, aquel tipo que le había ayudado a entrar al lugar sin importar que fuese menor de edad, prácticamente podía seducir a quien quisiera pero no permitir que lo penetrasen porque usando las palabras de Julio, quería que Light apretase bien para el final de la noche y si cumplía eso, obtendría una buena paga.

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE

 

 

-¿¡Por qué siempre tienen que tardar tanto!?-  
Se quejó Lawliet tan pronto vio que aquel auto rojo se parqueo frente a él. Ya tenía quince minutos esperando y sus amigos hasta ahora aparecían

  
-Porque la diva de Matt no sabia si usar la camisa con rayas azules o la camisa con rayas negras-  
Contestó Beyond saliendo del auto ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del pelirrojo

  
Lawliet simplemente torció los ojos, él no era un obsesionado con la puntualidad, sus amigos eran muy irresponsables

  
-Lo lamentamos mucho, Lawliet-  
Se disculpó rápidamente Near haciendo una pequeña reverencia

  
-¡Ya que!... Entremos..-  
Se encogió de hombros pues ya no tenía caso hacer alguna escena.

  
Se adentraron al lugar siguiendo todos a Lawliet quien sin problema se esquivaba a las personas danzando o a cualquier hombre que le hiciese alguna invitación.   
Lawliet iba con la vista fija en un solo objetivo, llegar hasta el otro lado de la pista y subir las escaleras donde él ya tenía su mesa reservada, por esta vez no deseaba utilizar las mesas de la parte inferior pues no sentía muchos ánimos de bailar, prefería estar en la zona VIP bebiendo tranquilamente mientras observaba la diversión que se llevaba abajo. Sorpresivamente tampoco iba con la idea de conocer a algún hombre y llevarlo a la cama, de hecho su mente daba vueltas preguntándose donde podría estar Light, luego del mensaje de la mañana ya no había sabido más de él y durante el día tuvo la necesidad de llamarle pero no tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo; es decir, podría haberlo llamado y decirle que deseaba cogerlo pero hasta eso hubiese sido mentira, no porque no lo desease, el castaño lo ponía duro muy rápido, pero más que llevarlo a la cama le hubiese gustado llamarle y solo preguntarle cómo estaba, si la cabeza no le dolía por aquel bruto de la otra noche, pero la cantidad de veces que tomó el teléfono para llamarle fue la misma cantidad de veces que se arrepintió guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

  
Subió la escaleras seguro de que sus amigos aún lo seguían, se le brindó acceso a la zona y se dispuso a guiarlos a la mesa que había reservado. Desde allí arriba aún podías ver a la gente bailando abajo a través del vidrio pero ese mismo vidrio era el que permitía que el ruido de la música no se escuchase dejando en silencio aquel lugar, silencio que nada más era roto por el leve choque de los vasos de vidrios y pláticas acompañadas de suaves risillas. Las mesas en si eran pequeñas, solo era una mesa de centro negra rodeada de un cómodo asiento en forma circular que rodeada la mesa. Debido a que era una zona pagada, cada mesa tenía sobre ella un balde de cervezas en hielo, una botella de ron, una botella de whisky y otro balde con hielo y vasos a los lados para que los integrantes pudiesen servirse a su gusto y para bebidas más elaboradas si debían acercarse al bar, pero para Lawliet aquello era suficiente, simplemente se sentó y estiro los brazos en aquel sillón rojo luego de destapar una cerveza y empinársela.

  
-¿Y es que nadie piensa bailar?-  
Cuestionó Near al ver que todos sus amigos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Todos utilizaban un brazalete indicando que tenían acceso a dicha zona pero eso no quería decir que no pudiesen ir a la tarima a bailar

  
-Yo quizá vaya a buscar en otro momento algo que cazar-  
Contestó Matt sirviéndose un poco de ron

  
-¿Y tú, Mello?-  
Se acercó al rubio por detrás del asiento para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. El rubio se quedó quieto un rato, aún recordaba el incidente de la mañana, Matt abrazando y besando a Near, pero también recordó la platica con el pelirrojo y una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro como diciendo ¿no que podía amar a alguien más que a mí, eh Matt?.

  
Matt veía con cierto recelo la manera en la que Mello se dejaba abrazar por Near, le cagaba que el albino fuese así, ¿qué acaso olvido lo pesado que fue con él en la mañana?, Mello podía ser como quisiera y aún así tenía al albino a sus pies. Le dio un largo trago a su bebida observando cómo Mello había jalado a Near para sentarlo en sus piernas

  
-No tengo muchas ganas de bailar...-  
Le susurró jugando con uno de sus blancos mechones   
-Pero podría cambiar de opinión por una lindura como tú.-  
Le tomó del rostro y lo jaló hacia si para unir sus labios, no sin antes lanzarle un mirada de malicia a Matt

  
-Iré a ver qué encuentro-   
Interrumpió Matt poniéndose de pie de repente.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Matt se fumaba un cigarrillo mientras caminaba por aquel gran pasillo semi-oscuro llamado santuario. El lugar estaba inundado de gemidos sonoros y ahogados, habían hombres de cara a la pared y sus pantalones a los tobillos mientras otro se lo cogía por detrás, otros que solo se hacían una paja mutuamente y otros que estaban nada más con sus espaldas pegados a la pared esperando que alguien se acercase a tomarlos, pero para Matt nadie se veía interesante o quizá no prestaba la atención necesaria, no dejaba de pensar en la mirada de malicia de Mello, ¡cómo estaba odiando al rubio en estos momentos!. No iba a negarlo, si había sentido celos pero no celos de pareja, quería a Near y también le atraía para otras cositas más pero tampoco se veía como pareja de él, ni de él ni de nadie, simplemente él no sabía que era eso de ser fiel y ser cariñoso en plano romántico y no sólo sexual. Aunque si bien sabía que él no sería la pareja ideal para Near debido a su miedo al compromiso, estaba seguro que Mello tampoco lo era por su tonta actitud.

  
Le dio la última calada a su cigarro buscándose otro en la chaqueta cuando detuvo cualquier movimiento en seco, botó la colilla del cigarro y la pisó para terminar de apagarla, se restregó los ojos queriendo aclarar su vista creyendo que sus ojos estaban mal pero no lo estaban, sonrió levemente por lo pequeño que podía ser el mundo, frente a él se encontraba Light con su espalda pegada a la pared, pero el castaño tenía los pantalones abajo mientras otro hombre estaba de rodillas moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la mamada que estaba realizando, Matt se mordió los labios y se apretó su miembro sobre el pantalón; la vista era perfecta, Light gimiendo mientras sus mejillas tenían un lindo color rojo y sus ojitos entrecerrados a causa de la excitación, el pelirrojo podía asegurar que el castaño estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo por la manera en la que las piernas le temblaban, aquel tipo seguía en su labor mientras una mano recorría la pierna del menor y la otra se aventuraba bajo la camisa de Light.

  
Las piernas de Light se debilitaron ante su orgasmo haciendo que estas se doblaran pero aquel tipo lo sostuvo fuertemente de las caderas, se puso de pie rápidamente y con los restos de semen en su boca, beso al castaño mientras le tomaba la mano donde le deposito un billete.

  
Matt no pasó desapercibido ningún movimiento, se quedó esperando a que aquel tipo detuviera el beso y se marchase, sabía que sería extraño saludarlo luego de semejante escena pero Light no era un completo desconocido como para no saludarlo

  
-Espero verte de nuevo por estos rumbos-  
Aquel sujeto tomo a Light por la quijada para plantarle un último beso y luego marcharse guiñándole el ojo

  
-¡Hey, Light!-  
Matt levantó su mano en señal de saludo y camino unos pasos para acercarse completamente a Light pero este no contestó, en cambio solo se subió los pantalones rápidamente y sin siquiera mirarlo, se adentró más por aquel pasillo sin perder tiempo, dejándolo completamente perplejo.

  
¡Maldición!, las piernas aún le temblaban pero solo pensaba en alejarse de Matt, si Matt estaba ahí quería decir que Lawliet también lo estaba y no quería acabar en la cama de aquel empresario, sobre todo porque ya tenía planes con Julio, Julio también tenía una buena posición económica y le pagaba relativamente bien. Sabía que tenía un trato con Lawliet pero en teoría no obtenía dinero cada que lo veía, así que no podía desaprovechar ahora que tenía a Julio, sobretodo si quería poder hacer algo para el cumpleaños de su madre

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
-A que no adivinan a quien me encontré-  
Matt se dejó ir sobre el sofá donde ahora solo estaban Lawliet y Beyond bebiendo pues al final de todo, Mello y Near si se habían ido a bailar

  
-¿Alguna otra conquista cuyo nombre nunca averiguas?-  
Bromeó Lawliet causándole una risilla a Beyond

  
-Si claro, búrlense pero acabo de ver a Light-  
Lawliet detuvo el vaso a centímetros de su boca al escuchar aquello, ¿qué hacía Light ahí ?

  
-¿Ah, sí?, ¿estaba en la avenida como la otra vez?-  
Trato de mantener su voz despreocupada mientras le daba otro trago a su vaso

  
-No, estaba en el santuario-  
Contestó encogiéndose de hombros

  
-¡cof!, ¡cof!-  
Lawliet escuchó aquello y fue inevitable que el trago se fuese por otro lado causando que casi se ahogara

  
-¿estás bien?-  
Beyond rápidamente comenzó a dar palmadas en la espalda de su hermano

  
-¡cof!, gracias, gracias.. Estoy bien-  
Dijo tocándose la garganta con los dedos  
-Creo que bebí demasiado rápido-  
Intentó defenderse para que nadie notase "la verdad", pero aquello definitivamente lo había dejado confundido, Light era menor de edad, no podía estar en un club como ese

  
-¿Y has hablado con Light?-  
Cuestionó Beyond pues también se le hacía raro que ese niño malcriado haya podido entrar ahí. Porque quizá los demás lo ignoraban y por ello a Matt le parecía normal, pero Lawliet ya le había comentado la edad de aquel chico.

  
-No... Su boca no podía formular ninguna palabra, solo gemidos jajaja-  
Río mientras destapaba una cerveza, el problema es que nadie río con él

  
Beyond se puso completamente nervioso y rojo, apretó sus manos nerviosamente mientras de reojo veía a su hermano esperando que este no se enojara ante lo que Matt acababa de decir

  
-Quizá te confundiste, en ese lugar no hay la mejor iluminación del mundo-  
Continuó Beyond haciéndole miradas a Matt para que este dijese "si, creo que no era Light" pero el pelirrojo no entendía de indirectas

  
-Tenía el rostro desencajado de placer pero es indiscutible, era Light-  
Concluyó sonriente. Beyond solo sintió una fría gota de sudor bajar por su sien ante la mala capacidad del pelirrojo de captar las señales, solo esperaba que eso no hubiese molestado a su hermano, sabía que Lawliet sentía interés por Light aunque su hermano lo negara, el problema es que no sabía que tanto.

  
Lawliet apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano de solo imaginarse al castaño en ese lugar donde entra cualquier tipo de hombre, donde podrías coger a alguien sin ver su rostro completamente.   
Una parte de él quería creer que aquello solo había sido una confusión por parte de Matt pero ni siquiera entendía muy bien el porqué de esa necesidad de saber que aquello era falso, simplemente no quería imaginarse a Light en brazos de otro, quizá eran celos o quizá simplemente no quería imaginarlo en brazos de otro a cambio de dinero. Desvío su mirada intentado alejar cualquier pensamiento pero entonces lo vio, vio a Light mostrando su brazalete al portero de la zona quien automáticamente lo dejo pasar, el castaño se quedó parado unos segundos en medio del lugar estirando su cuello como buscando a alguien, Lawliet colocó su vaso en la mesa y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando vio a un robusto hombre acercándose a Light par llevarlo a su mesa

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
Julio llegó a su encuentro para dirigirlo a la mesa que él había reservado, una que era un tanto discreta pues estaba al fondo del lugar. Julio se sentó en el sofá y le indicó que se sentase sobre sus piernas, a lo que Light acató sin rechistar, se sentó con sus piernas abiertas sobre Julio quedando ambos frente a frente

  
-Te extrañe mucho-   
Julio pasó su lengua por aquel cuello blanco mientras paseaba su mano en la espalda del castaño

  
-Yo también te extrañe-  
Contestó con voz aniñada y haciendo un leve puchero

  
-...¿Fuiste un chico bueno o tendré que castigarte?...-

  
Light se mordió los labios para no explotar en carcajadas en ese momento, se le hacía tan tonto tener que actuar de chiquillo inocente pero que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a actuar de acuerdo al gusto de quién paga

  
-Fui un chico bueno solo por ti-  
Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para luego darle suaves besos succionados en la quijada mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas haciendo que su miembro se rozara con el de su cliente.

  
Julio le tomaba de la cintura posesivamente haciendo que aquellos movimientos fuesen más fuertes. Light tenía su mejilla pegada a la mejilla de su cliente mientras le gemía suavemente al oído con la única finalidad de excitarlo y podía estar seguro de estarlo consiguiendo pues podía sentir el miembro de Julio cada vez más duro, no podía decir lo mismo del suyo pero no le importaba, simplemente siguió con su movimiento de caderas mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja.

 

A unas cuantas mesas, tres chicos veían la escena un tanto asqueados; no era como si aquello no fuese normal, de hecho nadie parecía molestarse pues muchos también se estaban besuqueando y más en sus mesas. Pero para aquellos chicos la escena si les causaba un tanto de asco, ¡vaya que Light sabía aprovechar su cuerpo! Pero eso no quitaba que aquel tipo no era un hombre muy agraciado, además que se veía mucho mayor que Lawliet, no podían estar seguros si solo era por su apariencia pero parecía rondar los cuarenta.

  
Lawliet apartó la mirada tan pronto vio que la mano de aquel sujeto comenzó a querer entrar en la parte trasera del pantalón de Light.

  
-No puedo creer que aún sabiendo lo que hace, te atrevas a llevarlo a tu cama-  
Todos dirigieron su mirada reconociendo la voz de Mello, quien venía tomado de la mano con Near

  
-¿Te divertiste, Nate?-  
Cuestionó Matt viendo la sonrisa que el albino traía con el solo hecho de venir junto al rubio

  
-Siiii, la música esta genial, Matt. ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?-  
Near soltó la mano de Mello para sentarse junto a Matt, algo que al rubio no le gusto en lo absoluto

  
-Solo si tú bailas conmigo-

  
-¡Deberíamos ir todos!... No sean aburridos-  
Tomó la mano del pelirrojo jalándolo un poco para invitarlo a levantarse

  
-Me largo pero pueden seguir usando la mesa-   
Lawliet se puso de pie de repente dejando a todos en silencio. Él vio cuando aquel tipo y Light se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida

  
Lawliet se alejó unos pasos sin importarte si sus amigos se quedaban discutiendo sobre si ir a bailar o beber

  
-¿¡A dónde carajos crees que vas!?-  
Lawliet había logrado avanzar un poco pero no lo suficiente como para salir del área reservada pues Beyond lo había seguido y lo estaba tomando del brazo fuertemente

  
-Solo quiero ir al baño...¡suéltame!-  
Intentaba mover su brazo sin perder de vista aquella pareja que se abrían paso entre la multitud que estaba abajo, pero Beyond no aflojo su agarre

 

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Lawliet! Te estás clavando mucho con Light y estoy seguro que si bajas solo terminarás cagándola-

  
Lawliet apretó la muñeca de su hermano tan fuerte que este tuvo que ceder, sin perder tiempo el mayor de los gemelos se alejó y Beyond ni se molesto en seguirlo pues sabía que era caso perdido intentar convencerlo, solo esperaba no tenerlo al día siguiente arrepintiéndose de sus actos.

 

 

-_-_-_- -_-_-_- -_-_-_- -_-_-_- -_-_-_-

 

 

Lawliet ya no sabía que era lo que lo impulsaba a moverse con agilidad entre tanta gente, quizá era el ron, culpar al alcohol siempre funcionaba. Llegó a la salida donde estaba seguro que acaba de ver a Light y aquel señor. No le fue difícil encontrarlo pues estos caminaban sobre el andén a muy pocos metros del club

  
-"te encontré "-  
Susurró para luego seguirle el paso, ambos parecían hablar de algo pero entre tanta gente no se lograba entender muy bien que era

  
-Tú vienes conmigo-  
Light solo sintió que sorpresivamente alguien lo había tomado del brazo jalándolo hacia atrás

 

-¿Lawliet?....¿pero qué...?-

 

-Lo siento, pero debes conseguirte el tuyo-  
Julio se adelantó empujando suavemente a Lawliet del pecho solo para hacerlo retroceder

  
Light solo decidió quedarse detrás de Julio maldiciendo su suerte que esto le estuviese pasando a él

  
-Vámonos...-  
Hablo tímidamente el castaño jalando suavemente a Julio invitándolo a marcharse de ahí, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible

  
-Tú no vas a ningún lado-  
Sentenció Lawliet tomándolo nuevamente del brazo a lo que Light se revolvió rápidamente

  
-¿¡estás ebrio de nuevo!? ¡Suéltame!-

  
Julio intentó alejar al pálido chico del castaño pero Lawliet fue más rápido jalando a Light y poniéndolo de su lado

  
-Me interesa saber cómo un club de esta categoría dejó entrar a alguien que aún es menor de edad-  
Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Lawliet al ver las diferentes tonalidades en el rostro de Julio con tan solo haber mencionado eso

  
-Lawliet... Por favor, no me jodas la noche-  
Susurró el castaño estando aún sostenido por el fuerte agarre del azabache

  
-Creo que podrían multar al club por eso-  
Se mordía la uña nerviosamente mientras fingía una voz boba pero por dentro quería reírse solo de ver aquel tipo sin palabras

  
-No vale la pena este tipo de escenas por un puto cualquiera. Quédatelo si quieres-  
Julio dio la vuelta molesto con Light pues le gustaba que sus amantes fuesen personas discretas pero parecía que el castaño no lo era completamente

  
-¡No, Julio!, ¡Espera!-  
Como pudo estiró su mano logrando tomar el saco de aquel hombre y aún Lawliet se negaba a soltarlo a pesar que movió su brazo fuertemente para lograrlo.

  
-¡Quédate con tu novio!, ya no requeriré de tus servicios-

  
Light sintió aquella tela yéndose de sus dedos y Julio revolviéndose entre la multitud sin voltear en ningún momento dejándolo atrás con aquel idiota.

  
-¡TE ODIO!-  
Light giró y con la furia que sentía jalo su brazo logrando que Lawliet lo soltase

  
-Tú no puedes entrar a ese club, ese es un hecho...-

  
-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!? ¡No pedí tu ayuda!-

  
-Light... Yo...-  
Balbuceó pero no supo que más decir al ver el rostro completamente molesto de Light, este siempre andaba serio y luciendo un rostro de pocos amigos pero no al nivel de furia que mostraba en esos momentos...conque a esto se refería Beyond con cagarla en grande

  
-¡Tú solamente eres un cliente más, así que apégate a tu rol y no te entrometas en mi vida!-  
Espetó entre dientes para que la gente que pasaba alrededor no escuchase, lo cual no fue difícil pues la música y las risas ayudaban en gran manera

  
Light se giró molesto con la única intención de alejarse de ese lugar, con una leve esperanza que Julio estuviese aún cerca y poder cumplir con lo que habían quedado pero solo había avanzado unos metros cuando sintió a Lawliet tomándole nuevamente del brazo

  
-Déjame explicarte...-

  
-Suéltame, Lawliet. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida...-  
Light se revolvió una vez más pero al ver que el azabache no cedió, la desesperación lo embargo   
-¡Suéltame!-  
Levantó la mano que tenía libre y haciéndola puño la estampo justo en la nariz del empresario quien automáticamente cayó al suelo ante lo sorpresivo y fuerte del golpe

 

-¡Lawliet!-  
El azabache solo escucho un grito al unísono a lo lejos, pertenecía a sus amigos que seguramente habían visto aquel golpe, él solamente se había llevado la mano a la nariz sin preocuparse por ponerse de pie aun cuando algunos extraños le habían ofrecido ayuda, pero su vista estaba fija en aquellos pasos que se alejaban a gran velocidad y la frase que resonaba en su cabeza "no quiero volver a verte en mi vida"... ¿Pero qué mierdas le estaba pasando?.


	13. VON.

**13.VON**

  
La alarma había sonado hace ya quince minutos, pero Light no se atrevía a mover ni el más pequeño músculo, tenía la respiración levemente agitada mientras sus dilatadas pupilas se clavaban en el mugriento techo que tenía arriba. La cabeza le dolía en demasía, y las paredes parecían moverse haciendo aquella habitación aún más estrecha de lo que ya era, eso y sumándole el desesperante andar de su madre por la habitación contigua mientras sollozaba amargamente, le hacía congelar la sangre.

  
" _Snif_ " ... Light desvió su mirada al escuchar aquel suave sollozo. Sachiko acababa de cruzar el umbral de su habitación mientras intentaba disimular el llanto, traía un vaso con agua en la mano y un bote de pastillas en la otra

  
-Mi amor, tómate esto. Liam me ha hecho el favor de ir a la farmacia por ellas-   
Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, colocando el vaso en la vieja mesita de noche para abrir el bote de pastillas y sacar dos de ellas. Evitaba en lo posible hacer contacto visual con su hijo, pues temía romper en llanto al solo verlo

  
-Mamá... ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprar esa medicina?-  
Se sentó con dificultad pues el mareo se hacía más fuerte ante los movimientos bruscos. Tomó las pastillas que su madre acababa de brindarle y las bebió para luego dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesita de nuevo.   
-¿Mami?...-  
Tomó a su madre por la quijada, de manera suave, haciendo que esta alzase su rostro y lo viera a los ojos, pero pudo sentir su corazón contraerse al ver lo enrojecido que sus párpados se encontraban, indicando que había estado llorando

  
-Las compre con el dinero de la renta-  
Sachiko agachó la mirada avergonzada y Light tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un bufido.

-Lo siento, Light...pero no quiero que te pase nada, mi niño.-  
Sin poder controlarse más, se echó a llorar de nuevo al caer en cuenta que ahora no tendrían para pagarle a la arrendadora. Light negó suavemente con la cabeza y la envolvió en sus brazos para pegarla a su pecho

 

-Esta bien, mamá. Es solo dinero, seguramente la señora Gasai entenderá... Además, es un simple dolor de cabeza, provocado por haber estudiado hasta el cansancio estos últimos días, debido a los exámenes-  
Le acarició suavemente el cabello y ella sollozaba más quedamente.

 

  
-Debo ir a bañarme o se me hará tarde-  
Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza para luego intentar levantarse removiéndose las sábanas

 

  
-Deberías faltar hoy a la escuela, deberías descansar para recuperarte-   
Se puso de pie, siguiendo a su hijo para tratar de convencerlo pero este solo regreso sus pasos y la envolvió nuevamente entre brazos

 

  
-Amaría quedarme todo el día con la mujer más hermosa-   
La estrechó con fuerzas mientras le daba suaves e incontables besos en la mejilla provocándole alguna risilla a la mujer   
-Pero tengo un examen que presentar el día de hoy-

 

  
Era cierto, le hubiese encantado quedarse con Sachiko, a pesar que esta tenía un aspecto desaliñado; cabello alborotado, maquillaje un poco corrido, ropa holgada y uñas mal pintadas, al menos estaba sobria, hablaba y se movía con coherencia, y eso le alegraba enormemente

 

  
-Sé que saldrás bien-  
Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla   
-Veré que te preparo de comer-

 

  
Light vio a su madre dirigirse a la cocina, abriendo la vacía refrigeradora buscando algo que poder cocinar; si, eso debía ser, había comido poco los últimos días y había estudiado como loco, era lógico que le doliera tanto la cabeza. Se dirigió al baño tomando su toalla en el camino; el cuarto era pequeño, un retrete, lavabo y ducha en un reducido espacio, dejó la toalla a un lado e ingresó a la ducha donde se encontraba un gran barril, giró la llave pero aire fue lo único que salió, bufó molesto, ¡cómo odiaba que pasara eso!, cuando el agua no caía, ya fuese por falta de pago o por mal servicio de la compañía, debía bañarse con el agua guardada en el barril, la vio con miedo y tomando un guacal, se echó un poco de agua en su cabeza, temblando al instante, el agua realmente estaba hecha un hielo.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
-¡No entiendo porque hemos tenido que venir todos!-  
Bufó Matt apagando el motor de su auto luego de estacionarlo a un lado. Le dio una honda calada a su cigarrillo y se acomodó sus goggles sobre el cabello

 

-Porque son mis amigos-  
Se defendió Beyond en el asiento del copiloto igual de fastidiado. Matt y él se habían comprado unas cuantas cervezas para ver el partido de fútbol que habían televisado a altas horas de la noche el día anterior, no se arrepentían de haber bebido hasta tarde, el problema era que el celular de Beyond había sonado a las 6h, ¿y quién más podía ser? El fastidioso de su hermano, por supuesto.

 

-¡Ustedes nos engañaron!-  
Renegó Mello cruzándose de brazos en el asiento trasero. Él y Near se encontraban en su hora de almuerzo y por ello andaban uniformados, Matt le había mandado un mensaje invitándolos a ambos a comer durante esa hora de descanso, pero ¡oh, sorpresa!, no habían ido a ningún restaurante ni mucho menos a algún puesto de comida a la vista, todos estaban atrapados en ese auto, estacionados al lado contrario de aquel edificio cuya entrada decía "Colegio To-Oh"

 

  
-Beyond me hizo venir en contra de mi voluntad, no veo el porque yo no debía hacer lo mismo con ustedes-  
Su vista se encontró con la del rubio a través del retrovisor, esos azules ojos brillaban de furia, Matt solamente le levantó la ceja divertido para luego dar otra calada a su cigarrillo

 

  
-Mello y yo tenemos que estar de regreso en 45 minutos o nos descontarán el tiempo no trabajado, no estamos para sus jueguitos de detectives-  
Espetó el albino quien nerviosamente veía su reloj de muñeca

 

  
-Pequeño Nate, no es mi culpa que Lawliet este demente-  
Se defendió Matt sin prisas

 

-No creo que Lawliet este loco, simplemente esta enamorado-   
Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el albino quien automáticamente se sonrojó al ver esos ojos de incredulidad sobre él.

 

  
-Esa ingenuidad tuya no te llevará a ningún lado, Near-  
Bufo Beyond, quien de todos, era el de la peor actitud, su cabeza aún le dolía por las pocas horas de sueño, había tenido que ir a la oficina de su hermano pues sus opciones eran: no dormir para ir a ver a Lawliet, o no ir pero atenerse que su celular no dejaría de sonar toda la mañana, aún apagando su teléfono, sabía que Lawliet hallaría la manera de hacerlo mover el culo, lo cual nos regresaba a la opción uno.

 

  
-Cuidado con el tono que usas para hablarle al enano-

  
-¡Ja!, ¿y ahora lo defiendes?-  
Reprochó Matt rodando los ojos ante la "repentina" preocupación de Mello. Realmente no era tan repentina, el rubio simplemente era así, unos días podía ser todo amor con el albino y al siguiente no voltearlo ni a ver

 

  
-¿¡Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, cuatro ojos!?-

 

  
-¿¡A quien le dices cuatro ojos, rubiecita!?-  
Se defendió girando sobre el asiento para poder verle el rostro mientras se quitaba sus goggles. Near solo los miró expectante, era normal que Mello discutiese con medio mundo pero era extraño que lo hiciese con Matt.

 

  
-¿¡A quien le dices rubiecita, pelirroja viciosa!?  
Matt frunció el ceño y apretó los labios preparando su próximo ataque

 

  
-¡Se pueden callar!-  
Interrumpió Beyond al ver que Matt había estirado su mano para tomar al rubio por el cuello de la camisa. El azabache solo llevo sus dedos índice y medio a sus sienes donde dio un leve masaje, la cabeza le dolía y los gritos de sus amigos no ayudaban en nada

 

  
-Ya, nos callamos-  
Matt se volvió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un leve puchero

 

  
-¡cómo sea!-  
Espetó Mello arreglándose su uniforme pues el idiota de Matt lo había desordenado un poco   
-Además no creo que Lawliet este enamorado, solo está encaprichado. Ese niño barato ha sido quien ha ignorado sus llamadas estas dos semanas, algo demasiado fuerte para el orgullo de Lawliet, supongo-   
Finalizó, dejando ir su cabeza contra el vidrio aún esperando que aquel portón se abriese y terminasen con esa tontería pronto

 

  
Near tuvo la intención de contradecir el argumento de Mello. Para él, lo de Lawliet no era simple encaprichamiento. Si debía elegir, creía que Lawliet y Matt eran los más "desamorados" por así decirlo, físicamente Lawliet parecía ser más frío mientras Matt era más jovial, pero sentimentalmente, Matt era más despegado, jamás de los jamases había tenido una relación seria, en cambio Lawliet... Lawliet era el más sobre protector cuando se trataba de la gente que quería, como lo hacía con ellos desde que eran pequeños, además, el azabache si había abierto su corazón a alguien, mucho tiempo atrás.

 

 

-¡Miren, ahí está la putita de Light!-  
Hablo Mello de repente pegándose a su ventana. Aquel portón había abierto hace pocos minutos y los alumnos ya comenzaban a salir, el rubio lo había divisado entre ese pequeño alboroto de alumnos saliendo, Light venía acompañado de dos personas

 

  
-Bien Beyond, ¿cuál es la siguiente parte del plan?-  
Matt llevó su mano a la llave del auto preparándose a encenderlo si era necesario, todo dependía de lo que Beyond "ordenase"

 

  
Pero el azabache solo se encogió de hombros haciendo que los ojos de todos se abriesen como platos

 

 

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes que prosigue!?-  
Espetó Matt, apretando los puños para no tirarse sobre su amigo

 

 

-¿¡Y entonces qué rayos hacemos aquí!?-  
Secundo Mello

 

 

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar?-  
Un grito más y estaba seguro que no respondería por cualquier daño físico causado  
-Supongo que debemos esperar que Light se separe de sus amigos para poder acercarnos-  
Finalizó encogiéndose de brazos pues le resultaba el plan más factible

 

 

-Si quieres yo puedo ir a distraer al chico-  
Sugirió Matt relamiéndose los labios de ver al chico de cabellos negros y anteojos que acompañaba a Light  
-Tiene facha de ser inteligente, justo como me gustan-  
Near pudo ver por el retrovisor como el pelirrojo le guiñaba el ojo, cosa que lo sonrojo y desvío su vista. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien rápidamente pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del albino para pegarlo un poco a su cuerpo. Matt simplemente rodó los ojos y dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia el lado izquierdo viendo a Light que se encontraba a pocos metros

 

  
-¿Te gusta el cuatro ojos?, ¿qué me dices de la chica? Está como quiere-  
Comentó Beyond con una notable sonrisa mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la rubia del trío que parecía platicar amenamente

 

  
-¿Crees que sus senos sean reales?-  
Cuestionó Mello pegando su rostro a su ventana, la camisa de Misa se veía un poco tensa en esa parte del cuerpo

 

  
-¿A quién le importa los senos de ella?, ¿crees que él aún sea virgen?-  
Beyond rodó los ojos ante los comentarios de sus amigos, pero se relamía gustoso de ver a la rubia

 

 

-No entiendo cómo no pueden apreciar la belleza femenina, ¿qué tienen de bueno los hombres?-  
Continuó volviendo la vista hacia sus amigos en el auto

 

 

-¡Ja! Lo dice quien se cogió a un hombre en pleno club-   
Mofó Matt haciendo que el azabache rechinase los dientes

 

 

-¡Yo no me he acostado con ningún hombre!-  
Se defendió rápidamente provocando la estridente carcajada proveniente de sus amigos, ninguno parecía prestar ya atención a los chicos que estaban al otro lado de la calle, solo se preocupaban por encontrar una mejor respuesta para molestar al otro

 

  
-Oigan chicos...-  
Llamó Near viendo cómo Light se estaba despidiendo haciendo un ademán con la mano a sus amigos y comenzaba a cruzar la esquina, pero sus amigos estaban tan ocupados en ser ellos mismos que nadie se dio cuenta

 

  
-Acéptalo Beyond, agujero es agujero aunque sea de caballero-  
Bromeó entre risas Mello.

 

-¡Chicos!-  
Llamó nuevamente el albino elevando su voz pero entre las carcajadas y gruñidos nadie le prestaba atención

 

 

-Digan lo que quieran pero yo aprecio más unos senos bien puestos-  
Se defendió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos

 

  
-¡Ay, Beyond! No hay nada malo con que te gusten las mujeres, pero sería un pecado que ese culo tuyo se vaya virgen de este mundo!-  
Continuó Matt provocando que Mello riese más fuerte y que Beyond bufara de nuevo

 

 

Near rodó sus ojos y se limitó a abrir la puerta del auto para salir de él pues Light se había perdido de su vista, había cruzado la esquina y luego de eso ya no se veían señales de él, azotó la puerta del auto en un intento de hacerse notar pero como bien supuso, nadie lo notó.

 

  
Miró su reloj nerviosamente mientras se cruzaba la calle, en 25 minutos tenía que estar en su trabajo, por lo que quería solucionar esto pronto y regresar, pero olvidaba que sus amigos tienen esa pequeña incapacidad de poder ponerse de acuerdo, o de poder estar sin discutir por diez minutos; así que decidió solucionar esto por su cuenta, siguiendo los pasos por donde Light había pisado. Giró la esquina y unos metros adelante vio al castaño, quien caminaba solo rumbo a casa, le pareció un poco extraño que todos los alumnos de ese lugar partían o alguien llegaba a traerlos en auto, menos Light, aunque eso tampoco le era del todo extraño, podía ser que simplemente al chico le gustase caminar, o que vivía en un lugar cercano y no veía necesario la utilización de un vehículo.

 

-Hola...-  
Habló apacible situándose al lado del castaño, quien dio un leve brinco al saberse acompañado

 

-¿Te conozco?-  
Cuestionó entre molesto e intrigado, aquel rostro se le hacía familiar

  
Near asintió levemente mientras continuaba caminando al lado del chico, caminando a un paso muy lento según Near, la calle no estaba abarrotada de gente pues ningún alumno regresaba a casa a pie, pero las pocas personas que caminaban por el lugar, lo hacían a un ritmo más rápido dejándolos atrás fácilmente

  
-¿Estas bien?-  
Cuestionó el albino al notar que la lentitud del andar recaía en que Light no caminaba, más bien arrastraba los pies

 

-¿Cómo te llamas?-   
Ignoró manteniendo la vista al frente, había visto por algún segundo a su acompañante, notando que este era de estatura baja, piel nívea y cabellos blancos pero ese escaneo no duró más de diez segundos

 

-Near...-

 

  
-No, tu nombre no me suena-  
Continuó rápidamente.

 

-Soy amigo de Lawliet-  
Light detuvo sus pasos en seco volviendo su vista hacia el chico que tenía al lado

 

  
-Sé que no quieres verlo-  
Continuó al saber que ya tenía la atención del castaño   
-Pero deberían hablar, arreglar las cosas-   
Light enarcó la ceja y puso cara de asco, ¿hablar?, ¿arreglar las cosas?, "ni que fuéramos novios" pensó y sonrío

 

-A mí no me interesa arreglar las cosas con él-  
Contestó encogiéndose de hombros   
-Además, dudo mucho que él te haya mandado-  
Tenía esa leve duda, aún no se explicaba que es lo que había pasado fuera del club dos semanas atrás, el porqué de la intromisión del azabache, pero de algo podía estar seguro, y es que dudaba mucho que Lawliet hubiese mandado mensajeros en su nombre

 

-¿Como puedes ser así?-  
Near se mordió los labios, arrepentido de la pregunta que acababa de dejar escapar, se sonrojó avergonzado pero se sorprendió al ver a Light sonreír ampliamente pues había entendido a que se refería el albino

 

-No me interesa nadie más quien no sea yo-  
Near sintió su corazón contraerse ante aquella triste y arrogante confesión, pero por algún motivo, deseó pensar de la misma manera, no sentir nada por nadie y solamente divertirse, como lo hacían Matt, Lawliet y Mello...

 

-Me parece genial tu manera de pensar-   
Confesó sonriendo, realmente no sabía si le parecía "genial" o si sólo lo había dicho para ganar su confianza  
-Pero sigo creyendo que deberías hablar con Lawliet-  
Light sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, estiró su mano y revolvió aquellos cabellos blancos

 

-Me agradas, así que puedo enseñarte a cambiar tu manera de pensar cuando quieras, pero no insistas con lo de Lawliet-  
Giró su cabeza hacia el frente, dispuesto en seguir su camino pero el brusco movimiento le causó otro mareo, llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza

 

  
-¿Estas bien?-  
Alarmado tomó al castaño por la cintura al verlo tambalear, honestamente ni la altura ni la poca fuerza de Near eran de mucha ayuda, pero aquello fue un auto reflejo por parte del albino.

 

  
-Estoy bien...-  
Contestó entre dientes mientras sus manos seguían sujetando fuertemente su cabeza

  
-Debo pedir ayuda-  
Susurró para sí mismo al sentir que el cuerpo que tenía entre brazos cayó hincado, haciendo que él mismo se encorvara un poco para seguir sujetándole. Light rechinaba los dientes del dolor y Near se dio cuenta que no iba a poder levantarlo si algo pasaba, por lo que llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular

 

 

-Ni se te ocurra llamar a Lawliet-  
Espetó entre dientes pero el albino no detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos marcando aquel número

  
-Lo siento, debo pedir ayuda...-

 

 

-¡NO SE TE OCU....-  
El celular de Near cayó al suelo cuando se sintió halado hacia abajo completamente, Light se había desplomado y no le fue posible soportar el peso con tan solo uno de sus brazos, lo rodeó con ambos y aunque su celular había chocado contra el suelo, no había servido de mucho, eso solo evitó que el castaño no se fuese de bruces contra el andén, pero tuvo que recostarlo sobre el asfalto ya que no pudo mantenerlo entre brazos por mucho tiempo

 

  
Algunas personas curiosas y preocupadas se acercaron pronto al ver la escena, algunas sacando su celular para llamar una ambulancia y otras intentando socorrer al chico. Near vio el suyo mismo tirado aún sobre la acera, lo tomó rápidamente al ver que en la pantalla aparecía como "llamada conectada", llevó su teléfono rápidamente a su oído y pudo escuchar un "¿Hola?" Desesperado, pues la llamada llevaba ya quince segundos de haber sido atendida

 

 

-¿¡Lawliet!?-  
Habló rápido el albino aún hincado al lado de Light, solo esperaba no haberse tardado en hablar y que Lawliet no fuese a desconectar la llamada

 

  
-¿Near?-  
Se escuchó la voz de Lawliet notablemente preocupado al oír la voz de Near agitada.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
Aquellos pasillos eran anchos, se podía ver el propio reflejo en el escrupulosamente limpio piso de cerámica, y lo que hacía lucir más pulcro aquel lugar era la reluciente iluminación a causa de las luces blanquecinas que se encontraban en el techo; el lugar estaba en un silencio casi sepulcral, roto solamente por las pisadas de quienes ahí andaban y una suave música de ambiente. Lawliet, sentado en una fila de asientos pegado en un extremo del pasillo, dejó ir su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando esta suavemente contra la pared, vio su reloj un poco impaciente y este marcaba las 18h40, solo habían pasado quince minutos desde que llegó pero ya se estaba desesperando, solo veía enfermeros de aquí hacia allá, pero nadie parecía con intenciones de acercarse a él para dar alguna noticia.

 

  
Se levantó una vez más, se dirigió a una puerta de vidrio que se encontraba al final del pasillo, la cual abrió y sus sentidos volvieron a la realidad, tras aquella puerta era donde todo el caos se encontraba, enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro, el sonido que provocaban las ruedas de las camillas contra el suelo al ir moviéndose con algún enfermo sobre ellas, el incansable trabajo de quienes se encontraban tras él mostrador, revolviendo papeles y atendiendo los teléfonos que no paraban de sonar; Lawliet siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cafetería, solo necesitaba un café. En su auto había dejado su saco y corbata para sentirse más "suelto" quedando solo con su pantalón negro de vestir y su camisa blanca de botones, la cual andaba por fuera en estos momentos, tomó un poco de café en un vaso desechable y regreso sus pasos por donde había entrado, podía quedarse en la cafetería si deseaba, aunque era pequeña, había un televisor y varias personas parecían entretenidas viendo la película que transmitían, pero se sentía agobiado entre tanto bullicio. Cerró la puerta de vidrio y, una vez más, aquella paz regreso.

 

  
Dirigió sus pasos hacia la fila de asientos en la que se encontraba previamente, pero en esta ocasión, una mujer se encontraba sentada ahí, sollozando lo más quedo que podía. Dio un sorbo a su café, pensando un poco como proseguir, habían asientos por todo el pasillo, podía sentarse donde quisiera, todos eran igual de incómodos de todas formas, pero sentía un poco de pena por la mujer que tenía enfrente, así que sin dudarlo más, se sentó casi a su lado, separados por un asiento solamente, tampoco quería incomodarle.

 

  
Daba sorbos a su café de vez en vez y este se acababa de a poco, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil ignorar a la mujer, cuyo rostro no conocía pues se encontraba enterrado entre sus manos.

 

  
-Dios nunca nos abandona, solo hay que confiar-   
Comentó de repente, no era una persona religiosa pero había notado un rosario colgando del cuello de aquella mujer, quien lentamente alzó el rostro al escuchar esa profunda voz a su lado.

 

La mujer sonrió tristemente y Lawliet pudo observarla con detenimiento; si en estos momentos alguien tomase una foto del lugar, seguramente aquella mujer sería la única que desencajaría en el cuadro, ni él que andaba de manera "informal" con su camisa desarreglada podía ser considerado como "fuera de lugar" en aquel pulcro hospital privado; en cambio ella... Lawliet la vio bien, sus ojos color miel combinaban con su cabello castaño claro, tenía unos pómulos pronunciados y unos labios carnosos, estaba seguro que esa mujer fue hermosa en su juventud y quizá si anduviese un poco más arreglada, se vería mejor...pero lo que está mujer traía puesto era una falda de lona larga que se notaba vieja, unas sandalias que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, los cuales no se veían para nada cuidados, disimuladamente vio su propia mano, con la que sostenía el vaso de café, y vio que sus uñas estaban perfectamente recortadas y que sus cutículas lucían suaves, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los pies de la mujer que tenía al lado, además había notado algún que otro pequeño agujero en su blusa, llevó su mano a su cabello, para acomodarlo un poco pues por un momento creyó sentirse despeinado con solo ver lo alborotado de aquellos cabellos castaños, dio otro sorbo a su café, sintiéndose levemente incomodo pues aquellos ojos tristes color miel lo seguían observando, esa mirada se veía cansada y ese rostro demacrado.

 

  
-¿No cree eso usted?-  
Cuestionó Lawliet dando el último sorbo

 

  
-Si, sé que Él siempre nos cuida-   
Contestó luego de unos segundos y Lawliet al fin conoció la voz de aquella mujer que tan desaliñada se veía pero que era poseedora de una de las voces más dulces que hace mucho no oía

 

  
-Entonces no debe de temer-  
Continuó con una sonrisa siguiendo esa platica religiosa. Si le preguntaban, honestamente él no creía en nada, pero quería mantener a la mujer distraída de su dolor.

 

  
-Es mi niño...-  
Continuó unos segundos después como queriendo explicar el motivo de su miedo, alzó su rostro y perdió su vista en aquella blanquecina luz

 

  
-Entiendo...-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir recostando nuevamente su cabeza en la pared, sabía que un familiar enfermo es doloroso para cualquier miembro, pero en su trabajo había tenido que conceder permiso por duelo a algunos empleados, ya fuesen hijos enterrando a sus padres o padres enterrando a sus hijos, y ha podido ver cómo el segundo escenario es más devastador, por el simple hecho que ese no es el ciclo normal de vida.

 

  
-No creo que entienda...-  
Continuó aquella suave voz unos segundos después, ninguno hacia contacto visual, cada quien tenía sus ojos puestos en el techo, siendo absorbidos por él, pero ambos se escuchaban  
-Si mi niño se muere, yo...-  
Su voz se quebró

 

  
-No debe pensar así.-  
Lawliet volteo a verla y le tomó la mano que yacía sobre su pierna, la tomo para darle apoyo pero pudo sentir lo helada que estaba

 

 

-Hoy he debido gastarme el dinero de la renta para comprarle medicina, él no lo sabe, pero ya debo tres meses y la arrendadora no parece perdonarme una más, ¿pero qué podía hacer si mi hijo se veía tan mal?-  
Su vista seguía fija al techo pero las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No conocía a aquel joven y mucho menos lo que la impulsaba a contarle algo tan privado, pero se sentía vulnerable y sola, su pareja se encontraba trabajando y aún con él o con cualquier otro hombre, siempre se seguía sintiendo igual... Sola.

 

 

-La vida es difícil para todos-  
Suspiró y la mujer soltó una suave risilla, la vida no era difícil para ella, la vida era una mierda si se lo preguntaban. Lawliet la miró intrigado, la mujer se veía pálida, ya había notado marcas en sus antebrazos; por cómo se veía y según lo que relataba, era obvio que ella no tenía la mejor posición económica, lo cual era extraño si estaba sentada en un hospital privado.

 

  
-Es mi culpa...-  
Susurró y Lawliet le apretó de nuevo la mano pues no sabia que más decirle  
-Desde que su padre nos abandonó, me he vuelto una inútil, él se esfuerza tanto en estudiar y trabajar y he aquí las consecuencias-

 

 

-Yo también trabaje y estudie desde temprana edad-  
La sonrisa de Lawliet era forzada pero la mujer se había echado a llorar de nuevo. No quería comparar su vida con la de alguien que no conocía pero no supo que más decir   
-¿Cuál es su nombre?-  
Cuestionó para captar la atención de la mujer de nuevo, quien rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y emitió un "snif " para controlar su llanto

 

  
-Sachiko... Sachiko Yagami-  
Contestó esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo, la cual le salió torcida. Extendió su mano y Lawliet, extrañado, la estrechó

 

  
-¿Y su hijo... Como se llama?-  
Pregunto con un leve temor, ese apellido lo había escuchado antes

 

  
-Él se llama Light-  
Contestó sonriendo de manera sincera  
-Mire aquí tengo una foto de él... Aunque es de cuando aún era pequeño-  
Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la falda del cual sacó una vieja cartera.

 

  
Lawliet había tenido que tragar grueso para no emitir algún sonido de asombro, solo veía expectante a la mujer revolviendo papeles dentro de esa pequeña cartera, hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, Sachiko extendió su mano y le entregó la fotografía, Lawliet sonrió automáticamente, la foto era de un niño con mejillas rellenas y cabellos castaños peinados ordenadamente de lado, parecía que era su primer día de escuela pues andaba un uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca manga corta y un overol azul negro, una lonchera roja en su mano izquierda y a su lado, sujetándole la otra mano, se encontraba una mujer igual de cabellos castaños, rizados de una manera muy linda, ambos sonriendo ampliamente. Lawliet reconoció a la mujer como Sachiko y al niño como Light, pero si le hubiesen preguntado sin saber, jamás hubiese apostado a decir que se trataba de ellos, no era como si ambos lucieran como otras personas; es decir, los cabellos castaños, ojos miel, piel clara seguía siendo la misma, pero Sachiko no lucía como esa mujer feliz de la fotografía y mucho menos Light, desde que lo conoció, aquellos ojos miel se le hacían lindos pero jamás le transmitían algo, en cambio, aquella mirada se veía alegre, viva e inocente en esa foto.

 

  
-Mi ex-esposo tomó la fotografía, por eso no sale en ella-  
Habló Sachiko luego de un largo rato de silencio por parte de Lawliet

 

  
-Yo soy amigo de su hijo...-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir sin apartar la vista de aquella fotografía, por un largo rato había dudado si lo prudente hubiese sido nada más marcharse sin decirle nada a Sachiko, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo había dicho.

 

 

-¿Tú... Tú lo conoces?-  
El rostro de asombro y vergüenza de Sachiko se dejó ver al instante. Le arrebató la fotografía de las manos y la guardo en su cartera sin saber que más hacer, estaba a punto de marcharse pero un doctor se acercó de repente situándose frente a ambos

 

  
-Soy el doctor Amano, ¿Ustedes son los familiares de Yagami Light?-  
Preguntó por cortesía acomodándose los lentes y leyendo la página que traía en manos, realmente eran los únicos en el pasillo así que debían ser ellos

 

  
Sachiko olvido por un momento su vergüenza y asintió frenéticamente poniéndose de pie

 

  
-¿Como se encuentra mi niño, doctor?-  
Las manos le sudaban y lo único que le impidió echarse sobre el doctor era lo blanca que se veía su bata

 

  
-Él está bien.-  
Contestó sonriente y Lawliet suspiro poniéndose de pie

 

-¿Entonces por qué el desmayo?-  
Preguntó Lawliet un poco ansioso por saber que había pasado. Lo único que sabía es que Near le había llamado pasado el medio día solo para decirle que Light yacía desmayado en la calle

 

-Insuficiencia de glóbulos rojos... En decir, anemia... Pero nada que no se pueda controlar.-  
Continuó con su calmada voz

 

-Entonces... Solo es anemia...-  
Susurró Sachiko con una leve sonrisa, ganándose la mirada extrañada de ambos pero la mujer no pareció notarlo, aunque para Lawliet si le resultó raro ese comentario, la anemia no era mortal si se trata a tiempo y eso pero tampoco era para verlo como algo insignificante, ¿verdad?

 

-Si... Solo.. Anemia.-  
Contestó el doctor un tanto incómodo por aquel comentario y por el aspecto de la mujer   
-Ahora se encuentra descansando pero pueden pasar a verlo-  
Finalizó sonriente señalando con su mano la puerta que estaba a un lado y luego dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ella

 

El alto hombre que rondaba los treinta y cinco años, abrió la blanca puerta de aquella habitación la cual tenía el número 555 en ella. Sachiko se quedo admirada ante lo grande del cuarto, tomando en cuenta que era para solo un paciente, había una gran ventana que dejaba entrar los rayos del sol o la luz de la luna, un sofá-cama al lado de la cama, la cual no se veía incomoda ni estrecha como la que suelen tener en los hospitales públicos, había un televisor pantalla plana pegado en una pared y bajo un estante de Madera espacioso para que los acompañantes pudieran dejar sus cosas durante su estadía, Sachiko se frotó las manos pues el aire acondicionado del lugar parecía estar a una temperatura realmente baja, pero todo pareció importarle poco o nada cuando escucho un constante "Bip" proviniendo de una máquina y luego su hijo dormido sobre aquella cama, usando una bata celeste pálido, una cobija cubriéndole las piernas mientras en uno de sus brazos había una jeringa conectada mediante un cordón a un bolsa que contenía un líquido transparente y que colgaba de algo parecido a un perchero

 

-Solamente es suero... Y eso nada más es para mantener controlado sus signos vitales-  
Comentó el doctor quien no pasó desapercibido la preocupación con la que Sachiko miraba lo que Light tenía alrededor

 

  
-Lo ideal sería dejarlo dormir un rato-  
Continuó al ver la intención de Sachiko por echarse sobre su hijo, pero detuvo sus movimientos y asintió a la orden del doctor   
-Si despierta, llamen a la recepción usando el teléfono que está en la mesita, una enfermera vendrá inmediatamente.-  
Finalizó sonriente mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta, la cual suavemente cerró

 

 

Lawliet, en medio de la habitación y con sus manos en los bolsillos, veía hacia todos lados, había sido él quien había pedido que Light fuese llevado a dicho lugar, pero jamás había estado en uno, al menos no que recordase, ahora entendía porque estos hospitales cobraban tanto, si hasta el televisor parecía más grande que el suyo

 

  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
Interrumpió Sachiko de repente, quien se encontraba de pie junto a la cama tomándole suavemente la mano de su hijo

 

-Lawliet...-  
Contestó calmo acercándose a ella

 

-¿Y de donde conoces a mi hijo?_  
Lawliet pudo notar como la voz de esta era más seria, además no hacia contacto visual con él. Sachiko no había pasado por alto que si bien, aquel chico se veía agradable, era mayor que su hijo y su ropa se veía muy formal como para decir que eran compañeros del trabajo, en el almacén que Light trabajaba nadie vestía así

 

Lawliet dudó por un momento, no estaba seguro si ella sabía o no lo que su hijo hacia para conseguir dinero

 

-Nos conocimos en una cafetería y congeniamos muy bien-  
Contestó sin saber que más decir

 

 

-No hay muchas cafeterías cerca de la escuela Nazareth-  
Contestó rápidamente la mujer un poco desconfiada, no es que aquel muchacho se viese como alguien de poco fiar, de hecho se veía mucho más agradable que toda la bola de vagos que viven en el vecindario, pero de igual manera se sentía intrigada, no conocía ningún amigo de su hijo y de repente aparece este, quien es mayor y sobretodo, cuya ropa se ve delicada y su aroma es agradable al olfato

 

Lawliet entrecerró los ojos, había notado la pizca de preocupación en aquella respuesta pero lo que le daba vueltas era "escuela Nazareth", eso era simplemente inexplicable, Light asistía a un colegio de paga, no a una escuela pública, le daba curiosidad que ella, siendo su madre, no supiera ni siquiera eso.

 

 

  
-Tiene razón, hay muy pocas, pero yo solía trabajar en una llamada "Wammy's meal"-  
Desvío su vista hacia la ventana tratando de no verse nervioso, acababa de inventarse el nombre y solo esperaba que alguna cafetería con ese nombre existiera o que Sachiko no conociera todas las cafeterías de la zona por lo que le daría el beneficio de la duda   
-Su hijo era cliente frecuente y a veces charlábamos-   
Finalizó tratando de no lucir acelerado

 

  
-No tienes pinta de ser alguien que trabajó en una simple cafetería-   
Continuó viéndolo de arriba a abajo, ella no sabía ni de moda ni marcas, pero estaba segura que sus telas no se veían ni la mitad de buenas como las de la ropa de aquel muchacho

 

  
-La vida cambia-  
Contestó rápidamente, detestando el no haberse marchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad

 

-Espero que la vida algún día nos cambie.-  
Susurró sonriente con los ojos puestos en su hijo mientras le removía algunos mechones del cabello

 

  
Lawliet se quedó a su lado sin saber muy bien que decir, había notado el deje de tristeza en aquella voz pero estaba sin palabras. Era cierto que había contactado a Beyond en la mañana para pedirle que buscase a Light, a regañadientes su hermano había aceptado, pero la llamada que había recibido por la tarde no era la que esperaba, en lugar de Beyond, era Near quien le había hablado; había ordenado que Light fuese trasladado a dicho hospital, como una forma de disculparse por su tonta actitud de hace dos semanas, pues como Light había dicho, él no era más que otro simple cliente, y estuvo mal el haber intervenido en algo donde jamás se pidió su ayuda. Aún intentaba comprender qué carajos le había pasado esa noche, el porqué le había molestado tanto ver a Light junto a aquel hombre, y solamente había algo que coincidía en las dos ocasiones que había actuado fuera de lo usual: el alcohol.

 

No le había gustado ver a Light moviéndose como una puta sobre aquel hombre, aquel hombre que tan desagradable se veía para su gusto, aquel hombre con el que Light probablemente estaba solo actuando, porque no había forma lógica que alguien viese atrayente a aquel sujeto, y era eso quizá lo que se le hacía un tanto gracioso y triste a la vez, le causaba gracia el haber intervenido cuando nadie estaba forzando a Light a hacer lo que hacía, este solo hacía su trabajo con aquel sujeto, al igual que lo hacía con él, quizá aparentando disfrutarlo cuando lo único que deseaba era terminar con la labor lo más pronto posible.

 

Suspiró molesto, no tenía ganas de pensar en aquella noche y mucho menos buscar explicaciones a sus acciones porque solo le hacían doler la cabeza, no sabía o no quería saber que lo había impulsado a hacer aquello, de lo único que podía estar seguro es que aceptaba haberse equivocado y por ello estaba aquí, pagando una cuenta de un hospital como una forma de decir "lo siento, soy un idiota", pero definitivamente ahora se sentía más dudoso que antes, no esperaba que la realidad de Light fuese un lecho de rosas pero tampoco esperaba que fuese tan deprimente, aún no sabía a cabalidad todo, pero bastaba con ver a Sachiko para darse una idea, esa mujer cuyo demacrado rostro esbozaba una triste sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, ahora que lo notaba, Light también parecía con un peso más bajo para alguien con su altura y edad, le recorrió con la vista y se centró en la jeringa incrustada en su piel, y luego... Una mancha en el interior de su muñeca

 

  
-¿VON?-  
Pronunció suave ladeando el rostro. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por aquella zona solo para asegurarse que aquello era un tatuaje

  
-Se lo hizo cuando cumplió dieciséis-  
Sus ojos también se posaron sobre el tatuaje que su hijo andaba sobre toda su muñeca interna

 

-Nunca se lo había visto-  
Continuó aún absorto

 

-Es que suele cubrirlo con su reloj, aunque se me hace extraño, creí que un tatuaje era para lucirlo-

 

-Quizá lo cubre porque está mal escrito-   
Sus ojos negros se encontraron con aquellos cafés y ambos se sonrieron sinceramente por un instante   
-¿No tendría que ser BON, con b labial?, ¿cómo bueno en francés?-  
Sachiko soltó una leve risilla, tratando de no ser escandalosa para no despertar a su hijo pero le causaba gracia el creer que este había recibo un tatuaje mal escrito

 

  
Lawliet sonrió levemente al escuchar la suave risa de Sachiko, sus dedos aún tocaban suavemente aquel tatuaje y Sachiko había vuelto a su labor de sobar el cabello de Light, como si de un niño se tratase. Y Lawliet, sin saberlo o sin quererlo, había dejado de lado la muñeca de Light y sus dedos se habían dirigido a la mano del castaño, la cual tomó y, por un segundo, presionó suavemente.


	14. Trato II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creo que no estoy cumpliendo con eso de subir capítulo a diario D: lo siento.

**14.Trato ll**

 

> Beyond estaba acostado en aquel sofá que usaba de cama, no era una cama lujosa, pero tampoco era incomodo; sin embargo, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par con notable fastidio, el reloj de pared apenas marcaba las 06:00h, ¿en serio sería otro día sin dormir bien?. El desvelo no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, pero madrugar era una de las peores cosas que le podía pasar, se consideraba más un ser nocturno, sus marcadas ojeras eran prueba de ello. Pero aquí estaba de nuevo, despierto desde muy temprano, la diferencia era que esta vez, el causante no era Lawliet sino Near. El albino tenía más de veinte minutos dando vuelta en el pequeño espacio de la sala, repitiendo las mismas acciones: teléfono en mano, marcando con desesperación los números de la pantalla, llevar el teléfono a su oreja mientras se muerde la uña nervioso, suspirar con fastidio para luego alejar el teléfono de su oreja y volver al paso uno. Luego de la veinteava vez, Beyond simplemente dejo de contar.

 

 

-Lawliet no contesta-  
Advirtió alarmado deteniendo su incansable andar de un lado a otro. Ya había notado los ojos abiertos de Beyond bajo la cobija con la que el azabache intentaba taparse el rostro

 

 

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que no contesta porque es jodidamente temprano?-  
Espetó, cubriéndose por completo el rostro, solo quería dormir unas seis horas más ¿era eso mucho pedir?

 

  
El albino estaba a punto de jalar la cobija del azabache del puro fastidio, pero detuvo sus acciones al escuchar que la puerta tras su espalda se abrió.

 

 

-Te acompaño a la salida.-

 

 

Beyond había descubierto su rostro y junto a Near, veían perplejos la escena frente a ellos, Matt en bóxers saliendo de la habitación con cigarro en mano, vale que eso no era extraño, pero venía junto a un chico cabellos negros, estatura baja y contextura menuda, ¿a qué horas siquiera había metido a ese chico a la casa?

 

  
-Buenos días-  
Saludo el chico sin levantar el rostro mientras cruzaba la sala a pasos apresurados

 

Beyond le dedicó una sonrisa al chico cuyo nombre desconocía, para luego ocultar su rostro bajo las cobijas de nuevo, no había pasado por alto la expresión facial de Near, no sabía si aquellos ojos querían fulminar al chico por celos o a Matt por enojo, pero de algo podía estar seguro, la baja estatura del albino siempre lo hacía lucir gracioso cada vez que se molestaba, pero sabía que Near era de armas tomar, así que prefirió ocultar su rostro para que su sonrisa no fuese notada, antes que su integridad física se viese dañada

 

  
-Eres increíble, Matt-  
Reprochó con fastidio tan pronto aquel chico dejó la casa

 

  
-¿Qué puedo hacer cuando tú no me haces caso?-  
Hizo un puchero fingiendo indignación causando que el albino solo rodase los ojos

 

  
-No me refiero a eso, tonto. Me refiero a que Lawliet no atiende su teléfono desde ayer, ¿es que acaso soy el único preocupado?-  
Se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba un suspiro

 

  
-Ya cálmate, enano. Puede que Lawliet aún este molesto con nosotros.-  
Mello había salido de su habitación, y al ser un apartamento relativamente pequeño, le fue fácil escuchar la conversación que se llevaba en la habitación contigua.

 

Se adentró por completo a la sala restregándose aún los ojos por el sueño, se acercó al albino y sin pedir permiso, le tomo de la quijada para plantarle un escueto beso en los labios, provocando un sonrojo automático en aquellas mejillas

 

  
-Corrección, está molesto con Beyond, el trabajo era de él no nuestro-  
Se defendió rápidamente Matt, acercándose a Near para pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros y pegarlo a su cuerpo, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Mello

 

  
-¿¡Conmigo!?-  
Beyond se quitó las sabanas de encima y se sentó raudamente sobre el sofá al escuchar que las acusaciones caían sobre él   
-¡Ustedes debían ayudarme!, por eso los lleve.-

 

  
-¿Quién fue el que se distrajo en primer lugar?-  
El contraataque vino por parte de Mello esta vez,pero sus ojos no estaba puestos en el azabache, mas bien en el pelirrojo que no parecía con intenciones de soltar a Near

 

  
-¿Quienes empezaron con sus tonterías de.....-

 

  
-¡YA!-  
Interrumpió Near, entre fastidiado y nervioso al sentir los dedos de Matt rozando su cintura bajo su pijamas   
-No solucionaremos nada con discutir. Se nos hará tarde para trabajar así que debo iniciar con el desayuno-  
Se revolvió nervioso separándose por completo de Matt. Se dispuso a dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta que yacía al otro lado, aún no tenía idea que podían comer,solo quería salir de la sala. pero solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que su mano fue aprisionada por otra suavemente, haciéndole volver para encontrarse con Mello, quien llevando su otra mano a su cintura, lo jaló hacia sí y volvió a plantarle otro breve beso

 

-Yo te ayudaré con el desayuno el día de hoy-  
Le susurró mientras le acariciaba la cintura. A tan poca distancia, le fue fácil percibir el sonrojo coloreando el rostro de Near nuevamente, sonrío al haber logrado su cometido.

 

Near sentía sus mejillas arder y las piernas temblar levemente, estaba perdido en aquellos ojos azules que lo veían con ...¿ternura? Si, Mello lo veía de una manera que jamás antes lo había hecho, y eso le hacía latir su corazón de una manera que podía sentirlo queriendo salir del pecho. Quiso responder, un "si, claro" o "ahí te espero" , pero parecía que su mente andaba volando demasiado alto y que no tenía intenciones de conectarse con sus labios, las palabras no salieron por lo que prefirió asentir y encaminarse rápidamente a la cocina antes que los nervios lo traicionaran por completo frente a Mello

 

-Pensé que Near podía amar a alguien más que a mí-  
Se cruzó de brazos tan pronto Near cruzó el umbral de la cocina.

 

Beyond enarcó la ceja pero prefirió callar al ver una sonrisa maliciosa sobre los labios de Matt y un notable tono de orgullo en las palabras recién pronunciadas por Mello

 

-No soy tonto, Mello. ¿Crees que no he notado cómo últimamente lo tratas bien?-  
Se acercó al buró que estaba en la sala donde apago el cigarrillo y dejó la colilla mientras exhalaba el humo de la última calada  
-Sabes el poder que tienes sobre él, con solo hacerle creer que tiene oportunidad lo tienes a tus pies... Y eso me resulta asqueroso-   
Finalizó situándose frente al rubio, cuyos ojos zafiro parecían querer fulminarlo

 

-No estoy jugando con él, si a eso te refieres-

  
Ninguno parpadeaba y Beyond solo paseaba sus ojos entre uno y el otro, esperando el contraataque de cada quien, pero para ser honestos, él no se sentía cómodo con eso, no tenía muy claro de qué hablaban pero era perceptible la hostilidad en el ambiente y el resultado tampoco era muy difícil de adivinar... Si aquello era lo que él creía que era, el único lastimado sería ese que tanto dicen ambos querer

 

-Eso espero, Mello. Porque ante el más mínimo error que cometas, créeme, yo estaré ahí.-  
Sonrió de lado esperando cualquier tonta palabra viniendo del rubio, pero el contraataque nunca llegó. Todos en la sala escucharon a Near pidiendo por ayuda desde la cocina para alcanzar algo de los estantes superiores   
-Parece que Nate necesita ayuda-  
La malicia en su voz era notoria pero sus pasos fueron detenidos bruscamente por una helada mano que le impidió continuar

 

-Yo le prometí ayudarle con el desayuno, así que yo iré-  
Tomaría una silla o lo que fuese pues su estatura tampoco era de mucha ayuda, pero ni loco iba a dejar que fuese Matt el que se acercara a esa cocina. Seguía considerando al pelirrojo como su mejor amigo, su compinche de aventuras pero últimamente, el escuchar Matt y Near en la misma oración, simplemente le hacía hervir la sangre.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Un suave pero contaste "Bip" comenzó a resonar con más insistencia en su cabeza, obligándolo a abrir los ojos lentamente. El primer tenue rayo de sol chocó de lleno en su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente por inercia para luego cubrirlos con uno de sus brazos

 

-Al fin despierta-   
Aquella voz grave se adentró en lo más profundo de sus orejas haciéndolo reaccionar al instante. En un raudo movimiento, se sentó sobre la cama sobresaltado, solo para enterarse que aquella no era su habitación

 

  
-¿Qué Haces aquí?-  
Espetó entre dientes, sin dejar de pasear sus ojos por aquel cuarto, con sus manos palpó el colchón sobre el cual estaba sentado, y este era suave, con miedo dirigió su vista hacia sí mismo, solo para encontrarse que llevaba puesta una gabacha y no su uniforme

 

  
-¿Donde estoy?-  
Preguntó alarmado llevando una mano a su cabeza, no era como si no supiese en qué lugar se encontraba, ni que este fuese difícil de adivinar, es solo que no quería creerlo

 

 

Lawliet se levantó de aquella silla donde había pasado la noche, se estiró un poco y acomodo su camisa para no lucir tan zarrapastroso, tomando en cuenta que aún andaba su ropa de trabajo del día anterior.

 

 

-¿Como te sientes?-  
Su voz era suave y tranquila mientras caminaba hasta situarse al lado de la cama donde el castaño se encontraba, pero su presencia no pareció caerle muy en gracia a Light pues este rápidamente intentó bajarse de la cama, por el lado contrario del que Lawliet se encontraba

 

  
-¿Podrías calmarte?-  
Se encorvó un poco, puso una mano sobre el colchón y con la otra sujeto el brazo de Light, impidiendo que este continuara con la idea de ponerse de pie, sobretodo debido a lo que había pasado, aunque no fuese grave, le parecía que lo más prudente era que un doctor diese la autorización para que Light dejase la cama

 

  
-¡No necesito tu ay....-  
Su voz se cortó. Estaba sentado dándole la espalda a Lawliet, sintiendo como este lo sujetaba, pero lo que lo hizo parar sus movimientos y callar sus labios fue ver el sofá-cama frente a él, donde su madre hacia dormida con una gruesa cobija encima   
-¿Mamá?...-  
Susurró confundido

 

 

-Ella cree que somos amigos-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir, soltándole el brazo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando cualquier respuesta por parte de Light

 

 

-¿¡Amigos!?-  
Enarcó la ceja un tanto divertido, giró su rostro para poder ver por el rabillo del ojo al empresario que tenía a sus espaldas. Aquello debía ser una mala broma, primero Misa y Mikami creyendo que ellos son novios, ahora su madre creía que eran...¿amigos?...aunque amigos sonaba mejor que novios, y definitivamente, era mucho mejor que la realidad

 

 

-Gracias por haber mentido-  
Se volvió para luego acostarse de nuevo y acobijarse, pero acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda a Lawliet quien seguía sentado detrás de él

 

 

-No,Light. Yo no mentí-  
Sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron en aquellos cabellos castaños y la manera en la que Light se aferraba a la cobija, sin embargo este no contesto, le pareció extraño, pero por primera vez, Light no le llevó la contraria

 

  
La manija de la puerta comenzó a girar y pronto dejó ver al doctor Amano, quien había atendido al chico el día anterior , venía con una sonrisa como siempre y con los papeles en su mano.

 

-¡Vaya! Al fin despiertas-  
Habló sonriente llamando la atención del castaño. Light había sido llevado al hospital desde el día anterior, alrededor de las 15:00h, y no había despertado hasta ahora, el doctor vio su reloj de muñeca y este marcaba las 06h30  
-Supongo que ni siquiera sentiste cuando la enfermera vino a retirar el suero, ¿verdad?-  
Light estiró su brazo para notar una pequeña gasa cubriéndole el antebrazo donde su vena se veía verde e hinchada pero no había ni una aguja incrustada en su piel

 

 

Lawliet se puso de pie, dejando la cama para que el doctor pudiese acercarse y que hiciera lo que debía hacer

 

 

-¿Te sientes mejor?-  
Light simplemente asintió, temeroso por lo que el doctor pudiese decir, este sonreía mientras se acomodaba los lentes, pero por algún razón, a pesar de verse tan amigable, Light sentía temor por el diagnóstico que este pudiese dar

 

 

-Podrás irte en unas horas-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos   
-Como le explique a tu madre, lo que tienes no es grave pero debes alimentarte mejor, ganar un poco de peso no te vendría mal.-

 

 

-¿Que tengo?-  
Cuestionó con su entrecejo fruncido, él no se consideraba estar bajo de peso y tampoco creía que el no comer o no comer a las horas, fuese algo tan grave

 

 

-Anemia-  
Contestó leyendo los papeles que andaba en mano para no cometer ningún error   
-Pero no es grave y podrás recuperarte siempre y cuando tu madre siga las instrucciones que le di el día de ayer, así que por ello no te preocupes, ella sabrá hacerse cargo, por el momento no me gustaría quitarte más tu tiempo, sigue descansando y enviaré a una enfermera para que traiga tu desayuno-  
Sonrió haciendo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza mientras terminaba de anotar sus apuntes en su libreta

 

 

  
Lawliet le siguió los pasos hasta la salida de la habitación sin decir nada, se le hacía lógico que la anemia fuese producto de una mala alimentación, que la mala alimentación causase los mareos y que los mareos provocasen el desmayo, todo eso se le hacía perfectamente lógico, pero quería asegurarse de recibir las instrucciones a seguir, no confiaba del todo en Sachiko, es decir, no parecía mala mujer y muchos menos mala madre, pero ella no lucía estable y sabía que si le hacían un examen, probablemente ésta más enferma que Light, le había sido fácil notar el nerviosismo con la que ella juega de vez en vez con sus dedos y como su mirada parece perderse de repente

 

 

-¿No sería prudente hacerle más exámenes?-  
Cuestionó jalando la puerta dejándolo a ambos afuera. Hasta donde tenía entendido, solo le habían realizado un hemograma a Light

 

 

-Hablamos con la señora Yagami el día de ayer pero ella no accedió a la resonancia magnética cerebral-  
Contestó el doctor con la sincera sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero para Elle aquello no tenía nada de "gracia" en cambio, frunció en entrecejo confundido

 

 

-¿Cómo que ella no accedió?-

 

 

  
-El director del hospital vio la pinta que trae la señora Yagami, por lo que me ordenó que antes de cualquier examen, se lo hiciésemos saber a ella... Ya sabes, por el costo de estos, y ella no accedió debido a lo mismo. -  
Continuó con cierto leve tono de vergüenza en su voz pues era de los que consideraba que la salud no debía tener precio, le parecía injusto que los de menos recursos no pudiesen gozar del mismo trato que los demás, pero al final, el solo era un empleado más en ese gran hospital.  
-Pero pudimos hacer el hemograma y, aunque suene mal, es una suerte que este nos mostrase la anemia que Light presenta, sino nos hubiese mostrado nada, realmente estaríamos en cero-

 

 

  
-¿Entonces dice que los demás exámenes ya no son importantes?-  
Elle estaba completamente dubitativo, para empezar ¿por qué tuvieron que preguntarle a Sachiko cuando la cuenta esta a su nombre?.

 

 

Antes que el doctor pudiese contestar, una enfermera interrumpió el momento pasando en medio de ellos, diciendo un suave "con permiso" mientras llevaba una bandeja de comida en manos

 

 

-Si te contesto de manera personal, te diría que no hay nada de que preocuparse, le he visto bastante bien y no creo que luciría así si fuese algo peor, de manera profesional puedo decirte que, sí estaría bien que se le realizasen más exámenes pero solo por precaución, ¿sabes?

 

 

Lawliet estaba a punto de reclamar, de pedir que entonces le hiciesen todo lo necesario, hasta le causó una suave risilla estando en aquella situación preocupándose por alguien a quien jamás pensó ver cómo algo más que un puto, pero antes que pudiese decir algo, la misma enfermera interrumpió con otro suave "con permiso" pero esta vez, sin llevar bandeja en mano

 

 

-No debes preocuparte, hijo. Tu amigo estará bien, además, la señora Yagami me ha dicho que le hará la resonancia fuera de aquí, en un lugar que ella pueda pagar.-

 

 

Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en sus dientes pues antes que pudiese decir algo más, el doctor Amano giró para seguir su camino de visitar a los pacientes de otras habitaciones.

 

 

Con un poco de frustración giró la perilla nuevamente para entrar a la habitación de la cual no había salido en las ultimas once horas. Sin hacer el más ínfimo sonido, se adentró para dirigirse a la silla que estaba en aquella esquina, aquella que su trasero ya conocía tan bien por las horas que había pasado sobre ella. Se dedicó a observar, aquellos dos no parecieron alterarse en lo más mínimo ante su presencia, Light estaba sentado con una mini mesa dejando sus piernas en medio de ella y con la bandeja de comida puesta encima, Sachiko al lado de él, acariciándolo mientras el castaño... ¿Le sonreía?... Si, Lawliet jamás había visto a Light sonreír de una manera más sincera como lo estaba haciendo ahora

 

 

-En serio mamá, este atol no sabe como el que tú hacías, a ver... Pruébalo.-  
Light tomó su cuchara y llevándola llena de atol, la acerco a la boca de su madre

 

 

-Para mí sabe bien, a de ser porque lleva poca leche-  
Contestó aún degustando el atol, que le había sabido el más rico a diferencia de lo que su hijo decía.

 

 

Light llevo otra vez la cuchara a su boca, con un poco de atol, y luego, otra crítica

 

 

-No sé, quizá le falta azúcar... Pruébalo bien-  
Indicó nuevamente para realizar el mismo acto previo, llevar una cucharada llena a la boca de su madre quien, nuevamente, la tomo gustosa.

 

 

Lawliet, desde su asiento, sonrío entre enternecido y triste. El Light que tenía frente a sí era otro al que había conocido día tras día, ya fuese entre sus sábanas o fuera de ellas, éste no era el Light amargado que parecía hacer lo que fuese por dinero, la voz del castaño era más suave, sus facciones más relajadas y esa sonrisa era sincera.

 

 

No le fue difícil notar lo que Light realmente estaba intentando en aquellas "degustaciones" luego de sus críticas, había notado cómo él solo tomaba un poco de atol, pero al momento de darle a su madre, la cuchara estaba llena, y por más que esta le dijese que el atol sabía bien, él continuaba con su acción una y otra vez

 

 

-Señora Yagami, ¿gustaría acompañarme a la cafetería?-  
Interrumpió no soportando ver más aquella escena; sí, se le hacía tierna, pero quien necesitaba comer era Light, y aquel estaba más preocupado porque su madre fuese la que estuviese bien alimentada

 

 

-Me encantaría, Lawliet. Pero Liam pasará por mi-   
Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa manía de Sachiko por jugar con sus dedos o morderse la uña de una manera desesperante. Además, había notado cómo aquello no cayó en gracia al castaño, su rostro cambio a uno completamente serio.   
-Debo ir a arreglar tu cuarto para cuando llegues, amor-  
Se encorvó para darle un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, beso que Light recibió sin muchos ánimos.

 

 

-Espero encontrarte despierta al llegar-  
Le sonrió de la manera que mejor pudo, pero fue inevitable que no se viese triste. Él también ya había notado la ansiedad que estaba embargando a su madre, estaba seguro que la desesperación de ella era ingerir algo que la hiciese olvidar, inyectarse algo que la hiciese dormir, como siempre.

 

 

-Te lo prometo, amor. Estaré esperándote-   
Lo abrazo fuertemente hasta que el acto fue interrumpido por su viejo celular, el cual había comenzado a vibrar dentro de su falda, lo saco con prisa viendo el nombre de Liam en la pantalla  
-Él ya está aquí--susurró-- Lawliet, ¿podría acompañarme?-

 

 

El azabache se limitó a asentir y a seguirle los pasos hasta estar de nuevo fuera de aquella habitación

 

  
-El doctor me ha dicho que Light podrá salir en tres horas, mi novio tiene una moto y podrá venirlo a traer, pero me gustaría darle mi número al cual usted pueda contactarme si algo pasa-   
Lawliet ya había planeado llevar a Light él mismo en su auto, de hecho había planeado llevarlo a ambos pero no contaba con que Sachiko tuviese que irse, pero aun así, aunque fuese él quien lo llevaría a casa, aún creyó prudente tener el número de aquella mujer, por cualquier cosa...

 

 

-Claro, pero si me lo permite, me gustaría llevar por mi cuenta a su hijo-  
Contestó, mientras anotaba en su celular el número que Sachiko le mostraba en la pantalla

 

 

-No creo que sea lo mejor, créame, gente como usted solo entran a esas zonas en busca de cosas que no deben-   
Lawliet enarcó la ceja sin comprender a que se refería ella  
-Además, hay algo que deseo pedirle-  
Lawliet la miró expectante mientras ella, de nuevo, volvía a morder su uña   
-Hay cosas que ayer dije, y no debía haberlas dicho, no sabía que era usted amigo de mi hijo-

 

 

-No debe avergonzarse de nada-

 

 

-No es vergüenza, pero por favor, no le diga a Light lo que le conté sobre mi deuda con la arrendataria-   
El rostro de Sachiko comenzaba a verse pálido por lo que no tenía mucha fuerza para llevarle la contraria

 

 

-Esta bien, no le diré nada.-   
Realmente él no pensaba decirle ni el más simple "hola" que hubiesen cruzado ambos el día anterior, conociendo a Light, no le caería en gracia.

 

 

Sachiko esbozó una sonrisa y con un suave "muchas gracias" se encaminó hacia la puerta de vidrio que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Lawliet la observo por unos momentos, hasta que la mujer abrió aquella puerta, dejando entrar el bullicio por un momento y luego, desapareció tras ella.

 

  
Tomó la perilla de la puerta pero no se atrevió a girarla, ahora caía en cuenta que estaría solo con Light en aquella habitación y solo esperaba que no se tornase incomodo

 

  
-¿Aún no terminas?-   
Dijo tan pronto cruzó el umbral, viendo que Light tenía aún la bandeja frente pero su vista en la ventana, sin tomar la cuchara

 

 

-No tengo hambre-  
Contestó sin dirigirle la vista.

 

 

Lawliet suspiró y se situó al lado de él, donde hace unos momentos, Sachiko había estado. Vio que el plato aún tenía la mitad, lo mismo que tenía antes de dejar la habitación

 

  
-Debes comer... Por ello estás aquí, para empezar-   
Su voz era suave, lo último que quería es que Light se sintiese presionado pero este no volvió su vista en ningún momento

 

 

-No tengo hambre-   
Dijo nuevamente luego de unos segundos. Ni él sabía que le pasaba, bueno, si lo sabía pero no lograba comprender bien lo que sentía, es decir, anteriormente ya había sentido rabia contra su madre pero nada más, jamás había sentido que la odiaba debido a ese infinito amor que le tenía, pero en estos momentos no sabía que creer, no quería decir que la odiaba pero se sentía dolido. Hace mucho nadie lo lastimaba, no tenía amigos verdaderos, Misa y Mikami solo eran sus amigos de colegio, aquellos con los que charlaba y reía pero nadie conocía su realidad, por lo que a veces resultaba sintiéndose solo, pero luego de un tiempo dejo de importarle, a decir verdad, estar solo resultaba ser ventajoso, no sufrías ni hacías sufrir a nadie, pero regresamos a lo anterior, la única que lo lastimaba desde hace un tiempo, era su madre, inconscientemente siempre lo hacía, con sus acciones y adicciones, pero ninguna había dolido como esta, quien sabía si estaba más sensible de lo normal debido a la situación pero tenía unas infinitas ganas de llorar, ¡estaba en un hospital! Y ella se había ido así por así, y es que lo que más le dolía, es que estaba seguro que la encontraría ebria, la manera nerviosa con la que tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa y esa mirada perdida se lo hacían saber.

 

 

Lawliet se mordía el labio nervioso en esos segundos de silencio, había notado algunas lagrimas agolparse en aquellos orbes

 

-¿Estas bien?-  
Su suave voz, trajo a la realidad de nuevo al castaño

 

 

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?-  
Su mirada miel se encontró con aquellos ojos negros que lo veían penetrante.

 

-¿Hacer qué?-

 

-Entrometerte en mi vida-

 

-Lo hubiese hecho por cualquier desconocido-  
Se defendió

 

  
-¿Hubieses pagado la cuenta de un hospital por cualquier desconocido?-  
"No" contestó Lawliet en su mente, definitivamente no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez llamar una ambulancia o llevarlo en su auto sería suficiente, pero jamás estaría como en estos momentos, con esas fachas, sin haber dormido un pringo y pagando la cuenta de alguien más por una persona cualquiera

 

  
-Tú no eres un completo desconocido-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir pero pareció la respuesta perfecta ya que parecía haber dejado al otro sin palabras

 

-Quiero dormir-  
Susurró tomando la bandeja que tenía sobre sus piernas, sabía que aún le quedaban tres horas para que le dieran el alta, así que quería aprovechar un poco más aquella suave cama, además, estar despierto lo mantenía pensando y eso era lo último que deseaba ahorita, pero una mano se situó sobre la suya, impidiéndole que quitase la bandeja de su cuerpo

 

-Primero termina de comer-  
Ordenó apacible pero serio

 

-No tengo hambre.-

 

  
-¡Argh!, sí que eres cabeza dura-  
Bufó. Light estaba actuando de la manera justa como él lo conocía, su rostro serio y siempre llevándole la contraria, hasta comenzaba a extrañar el Light que había visto un rato atrás, el sonriente.  
-¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba tu madre ayer?, anda, come sino quieres darle otro susto-  
Tomó la cuchara él para dirigirla a la boca del castaño, quien automáticamente ladeo su rostro

 

 

-Solo es anemia, no me estoy muriendo-  
De nuevo esa frase "solo es anemia", ¿¡pero qué carajos!?, ¿acaso era normal en la familia Yagami tener anemia? Pensaba Lawliet un poco impaciente, hasta que se rindió con intentar darle de comer y hasta el mismo quito la bandeja de la cama para ponerla en la mesa de al lado

 

  
-Esta bien, como quieras.-  
Se dejó caer sentado a un lado del castaño, quien le fue fácil ver lo molesto que el azabache lucía, pero tampoco era como si le importara

 

  
-Deberías estar trabajando-  
Interrumpió unos segundos después, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo sobre la cama

 

  
-Privilegios de ser el dueño, me presentaré hasta después del mediodía-  
Contestó sin mucho ánimo, aún decepcionado por no haber logrado algo tan simple como era el hacerlo comer

 

  
-Quiero pedirte algo...-  
Lawliet desvió sus ojos negros hacia abajo, encontrándose con los orbes miel que lo veían directamente mientras Light estaba acostado   
-Deja de interferir en mi vida, no me hagas la deuda más grande-  
Pidió y el azabache sintió como si un balde de agua helada se le hubiese lanzado encima, por un momento, ínfimo momento, creyó que Light realmente le pediría ayuda en algo

 

  
-No te estoy cobrando, además, está en mi manera de disculparme por la otra noche-

 

 

-¿Ya no te duele la nariz?-  
Estiró su mano y palpó la suave y pálida piel del empresario, delicadamente paseo sus dedos por la nariz solo para asegurarse que está no estuviese inflamaba, aunque ya habían pasado dos semanas, era claro que cualquier inflamación debería haber bajado para estas fechas

 

  
-Estoy bien-  
Dejó salir una risilla nervioso de solo sentir aquellos suaves dedos sobre su rostro  
-¿Quién diría que tienes la mano tan pesada?-  
Bromeó, haciendo que Light riera suavemente, le pareció la sonrisa más dulce y a Lightle pareció la broma más tonta, que ambos olvidaron lo que sentían unos minutos atrás, las decepciones y tristezas desaparecieron.

 

 

-Realmente lo siento-   
Quien sabía si era la sensibilidad que su madre le había dejado, pero estar con Lawliet no le molestaba por primera vez, y de tan bien que le estaba cayendo, aunque sea por esos momentos, se sintió mal de haberlo golpeado.

 

  
-Light... Quiero proponerte otro trato-  
Dijo luego de unos segundos, ignorando las disculpas del castaño, se mordía el labio, y aquella simple oración fue suficiente para que Light dejase su labor de sobar la nariz del azabache y regresase a su rostro neutro al ver el nerviosismo en los ojos de Lawliet.


	15. No te enamores

**15.NO TE ENAMORES**

 

  
Quién sabía que lo había impulsado a estar donde estaba ahora, o el hecho que se hubiese tomado más de media hora para elegir el conjunto perfecto, había revuelto la ropa de su pequeño cajón y se había probado diferentes estilos, hasta que encontró el que creyó, lucía mejor en él, una camisa verde de mangas cortas y cuello V, le quedaba un poco grande pero lo recompensaba bien con el pantalón negro entallado que había elegido. Y de nuevo ahí estaba, parado frente aquella puerta que tenía el número 76 en ella, aún no entendía porque haría lo que haría, pero aquí estaba...

 

  
******Flashback*******

-Light... Quiero proponerte otro trato-  
Dijo luego de unos segundos, ignorando las disculpas del castaño, se mordía el labio, y aquella simple oración fue suficiente para que Light dejase su labor de sobar la nariz del azabache y regresase a su rostro neutro al ver el nerviosismo en los ojos de Lawliet.

 

 

-¿Otro?, ¿no te basta con el que ya tenemos?-  
Intentó que su voz sonase lo más tranquila pero definitivamente estaba nervioso. Sobretodo porque las semanas previas, Lawliet siempre le había parecido una persona que se tomaba todo a la ligera, maldito, pero que se tomaba todo con calma, así que verlo morderse los labios de la manera en la que lo hacía, simplemente le había erizado la piel

 

 

-De hecho, quiero que deshagamos ese-  
Contestó serio, sin apartar sus ojos negros de aquellos color miel, los cuales se habían abierto de asombro ante sus palabras

 

 

  
-Aún te debo...-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir, ¿cómo podía hablarle de otro trato si estaba pensando deshacer el que tenían?

 

 

Lawliet calló por un momento, pensando bien en cómo proseguir. Tenía claro que no podía decirle a Light sobre lo que Sachiko le había contado, aunque también le daba curiosidad el saber porque ella quería ocultarlo tan celosamente, y la única respuesta que se le ocurría era simple, probablemente era Light quien aportaba el dinero para pagar esa renta y que Sachiko lo había gastado en algo más sin decirle nada a su hijo, pero eso traía otra pregunta, ¿en qué podía gastarse el dinero?, y la respuesta era tan simple como incomoda, esas marcas en sus antebrazos combinado con el extraño mirar y su repentina ansiedad le hacían sospechar de las posibles razones, bueno, era más que obvio que aquella mujer estaba sumergida en algo insano, pero no quería comenzar a juzgarla sin conocerla del todo. Pero volvíamos a dónde estábamos en estos momentos, no conocía a Sachiko pero creía conocer a Light, quizá hasta el día de ayer, aún habían cosas que no sabia de él, pero lo había estado tratando las últimas semanas, no podía dejarlo a su suerte así por así, corrección, si podía pero no quería.

 

 

-Tu madre no sabe dónde estudias realmente, ¿verdad?-  
Ignoró lo que Light acababa de decir, quería asegurarse primero de si valía la pena hacer lo que tenía en mente, quería conocer un poco más de Light, hasta antes de hoy, él lo conocía como alguien ambicioso, quien no dudaba en irse a la cama con quien se lo pidieses mientras le mostrases un poco de dinero, como lo había hecho con Matt, quien no le importaba restregar su culo sobre el regazo de algún hombre que fácilmente podía ser su padre, solo por conseguir dinero. Bien, eso había sido hasta antes de hoy, antes que lo viera junto a su madre, junto aquella mujer que tan mal se veía físicamente pero que claramente había escuchado salir de los labios del castaño un "te vez hermosa" cuando Sachiko se había disculpado por sus fachas, lo había visto sonreír, mostrar preocupación por alguien más que no fuese él, y eso lo había conmovido. Solo quería saber, asegurarse que a Light lo moviese el amor por su madre y no sólo el dinero como alguna vez había creído

 

 

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-  
Enarcó la ceja fastidiado pero Lawliet no dejó su semblante apacible

 

 

-Solo contesta... Ella no sabe dónde estudias ni de qué trabajas, ¿verdad?-  
Light se mordió el labio nervioso, no tenía caso ocultarlo, si Lawliet se lo estaba preguntando era porque seguramente su madre lo había comentado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser incómodo

 

 

  
-Ella cree que estudio en una escuela pública y que trabajo en un almacén-   
Sonrió ante lo último, Sachiko sabía que trabajaba en un almacén, pero la mujer jamás le cuestionó que tipo de almacén, si de ropa, calzado, comida... Le era tan fácil mentirle a su madre, ella nunca se daba cuenta de nada, ella siempre pasaba en otro mundo, aún las veces que estaba sobria no indagaba mucho en nada

 

 

  
-¿Y por qué no lo haces?, ¿por qué no estudias en una escuela pública en lugar de un colegio donde no perteneces?-  
Light se ofendió, ¿cómo que no pertenecía a dicho colegio?, era de los mejores de la clase, mucho mejor que algunos de sus compañeritos ricachones.

 

  
-No importa cómo consiga el dinero, mientras pueda costearlo supongo que si pertenezco a dicho colegio-  
Contestó sin mucho ánimo

 

 

  
-Eso no lo dudo, pero me pareces alguien inteligente, sabes que podrías ahorrarte ese dinero si asistieses a una escuela pública, pero también eres obstinado, así que creo que hay una razón para que estés tan empecinado con dicho colegio-  
Contestó mientras se recostaba en la cama junto al castaño, era una suerte que esas camas de hospitales privados realmente fueran colchones y no simples colchonetas, sino ambos ya estarían pegados como sardinas.

 

 

Light sintió el cuerpo completo del azabache junto al suyo, pero no se puso a la defensiva pidiéndole que se quitara, para empezar porque ni siquiera era él quien estaba pagando aquel cuarto, y luego también estaba el hecho que la respuesta de Lawliet lo había dejado pensativo, obvio que siempre había tenido una razón para asistir a dicho colegio, a ese en específico, pero no sabía si Lawliet, alguien a quien le es tan fácil obtener dinero, entendiese sus razones. Muy probablemente el azabache le diría que los mismos méritos conseguidos en el colegio To-Oh, podría conseguirlos en la escuela Nazareth, pero Light no lo veía así, salir de una escuela significaba salir siendo nadie, salir de un colegio, y más aquel colegio, era salir siendo alguien, no sólo por la calidad de enseñanza que ahí imparten sino también por la clase social.

 

 

-¿Cuáles son tus planes futuros?, ¿cuál es tu idea de graduarte de dicho colegio y no de una escuela?-  
Lawliet se había acostado de lado y no había pasado desapercibido la manera en la que aquellos ojos color miel estaban clavados en algún punto inexistente de la habitación, seguramente pensando alguna respuesta que jamás llegó, por ello decidió cambiar de pregunta, de sacarle un poco de información de una manera diferente.

 

 

-Quiero ir a una buena universidad-   
Contestó por inercia, sabía que las universidades a las cuales podía aplicar variaban dependiendo de la institución de la cual te graduabas, y no hay necesidad de recordarlo pero, las universidades asociadas con la institución To-Oh eran las mejores, muy por el contrario con la escuelita pública.

 

 

-¿Y qué quieres estudiar?-  
Preguntó con una sonrisa, satisfecho por la respuesta previa, al menos sabía que la idea de Light de asistir a dicha institución era porque quería superarse y no simplemente pavonearse frente los demás

 

  
-Medicina...-  
Contestó con una voz casi inaudible mientras se mordía el labio intentado ocultar su sonrisa, nunca antes le habían preguntado sus planes para el futuro, de hecho, nunca nadie le preguntaba sobre su vida y el que alguien lo hubiese hecho, le había emocionado un poco  
-Quiero salvar muchas vidas.-  
Finalizó y al igual que él, Lawliet sonrió

 

-¿Y tus amigos lo saben?-

 

Por un momento Light lo medito, no sabía si se refería a su situación o si se refería a sus planes para el futuro, pero luego recordó que sus "amigos" no sabían de ninguno de los dos casos

 

 

-No, nadie lo sabe-  
Contestó de manera apagada, esa respuesta contestaba cualquier pregunta. Nadie sabía nada, nadie sabía su verdadera situación, nadie sabía sus sueños, nadie sabía que le ilusionaba, nadie sabía cuáles eran sus miedos, nadie sabía nada porque a nadie le importaba.

 

 

-Entonces quiero proponerte un trato, tendrás una semana para pensarlo, si aceptas deberás ir a mi casa la siguiente semana-   
Tuvo que retener las ganas de no comenzar a acariciarle el cabello como Sachiko lo había hecho, por primera vez veía a un Light mínimamente más vulnerable, no tenía sus facciones endurecidas, no había hostilidad en sus palabras y hasta había notado un leve deje de tristeza en aquellos ojos miel. Quizá habían tenido el peor comienzo pero no podía decir que aquel castaño no le importaba, no quería dejarlo a su suerte, quería conocerlo más, no sólo conocer su situación económica, la cual le quedaba claro que no era la mejor, sino que también quería escudriñar hasta el fondo de su ser, conocer al verdadero Light Yagami, pero quería hacerlo a su manera, y entre sus planes estaba... El no compartirlo con nadie.

  
******End of Flashback******

 

Vio el reloj de su muñeca una vez más, ya eran las 19h, la hora que habían acordado si es que acaso él aceptaba; hacia sus manos puños, estas comenzaban a sudarle, una gran parte de él quería llamar a esa puerta y entrar sin dudarlo, pero la otra parte de él tenía miedo, sabía que cruzar esa puerta era cambiar su vida, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

 

  
Aún recordaba cómo la propuesta de Lawliet lo había dejado sin palabras... "Quiero pagarte por tus servicios, pero quiero que dejes de acostarte con otros"... Aquella frase le había dado vueltas por la cabeza durante toda la semana. Aquel nuevo trato podía ser tan ventajoso como contraproducente; es decir, sonaba lindo el no tener que permitir que hombres que fácilmente podían ser su padre profanasen su cuerpo, compartir la cama con Lawliet no le causaba asco, el empresario al menos era guapo, muy a diferencia de alguno de sus clientes, pero luego estaba el hecho que no ganaría igual, era obvio que Lawliet le pagaría por el servicio de una sola persona, cuando en un día podía recibir dinero de dos hombres diferentes, ¿y entonces que lo tenía parado frente a esa puerta de nuevo?. No entendía muy bien si era lo correcto hacer lo que el empresario le había pedido pero aquí estaba, hasta había abierto la cuenta bancaria que él le había pedido y andaba la tarjeta guardada en su billetera

 

 

Suspiró y alzó la mano, estaba que temblaba pero como si Lawliet lo hubiese estado esperando, la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos.

 

 

-Pasa-  
Indicó serio, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa

 

 

El castaño se adentró cabizbajo al departamento, graciosamente se veía sumiso, cuando las últimas veces que había llegado, siempre lo hacía de manera prepotente, deseando terminar con aquello lo más pronto posible.

 

 

-¿Eso significa que es un sí?-  
Lawliet acababa de tomar un baño y Light pudo notar hasta que levantó el rostro, que este solo portaba una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura y traía un vaso, probablemente con licor, en la mano.

 

 

-Si...-  
Contestó dubitativo, ni él se creía lo que estaba haciendo. Sin perder tiempo, el azabache se acercó por completo al chico tomándole por la cintura y arrinconándolo contra la pared más cercana  
-Espera... También tengo condiciones-  
Lawliet ya le estaba mordisqueando el cuello y con la mano que tenía libre, le tomaba por la cintura bajo la camisa

 

 

-¿En serio?, ¿Y cuáles son tus condiciones?-  
En ningún momento detuvo su labor, le había susurrado aquellas palabras al oído mientras su mano ya se aventurada bajo aquellas telas, sintiendo la suavidad del abdomen del castaño

 

 

-Para... Para empezar... No puedes beber o fumar, al menos cuando estés conmigo-  
Se maldijo en sus adentros, ¿qué eran esos titubeos?.

 

 

Lawliet se detuvo por un momento, viéndolo un tanto serio sin creerse aquella condición, pero supo que el castaño no bromeaba cuando, sin previo aviso, le arrebató el vaso de ron que tenía en la mano y lo colocó en una mesa cercana

 

 

-No me gusta el sabor a licor ni el olor a cigarro-  
Aclaró, antes que el empresario fuese a creer que lo hacía por estar preocupado por él. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, al final era su vida, solo lo hacía porque realmente detestaba ese ardiente sabor del alcohol y mucho mas el tóxico olor del cigarro, ese era su único motivo... Aunque aceptaba que una pequeña parte de él no quería ver a Lawliet destruido de aquella manera, no tenía gratos recuerdos referentes al licor, lo vivía a diario viendo a su madre.

 

 

-Como quieras.-  
Contestó sin prestarle la mayor importancia, le gustaba beber y fumar, alguna que otra vez también había probado alguna droga, lo relajaba, lo transportaba, lo hacía olvidar cualquier preocupación aunque fuese por un momento, pero, tampoco era como si estuviese sumergido en las drogas, solamente no lo haría mientras el castaño estuviese ahí, lo cual no le resultaría difícil.

 

  
Guió el camino hacia su habitación, solo subiendo aquel escalón, en todo el trayecto no había dejado de besar los labios de Light, por alguna razón, estos le sabían más dulces que otras veces, más embriagantes, más suaves. Quizá, tan solo quizá, este era su verdadero sabor, su pura esencia sin estar manchada por los restos de saliva de otros. Lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama, dejándose ir sobre él.

 

 

-Espera Lawliet... Aún... Aún tengo una condición más-   
Como pudo, colocó sus brazos en el pecho del mayor para empujarlo un poco. Lawliet ya estaba emocionado recorriéndole el torso con sus pálidos dedos, pero no podía dejarlo continuar sin dejar todo claro

 

 

-¿Más condiciones?, ¿no podrías dejarlo para después?-  
Su caliente aliento chocaba en el rostro del castaño, le tomó las manos con una sola de las suyas y las colocó en el colchón, sobre su cabeza, dejándolo a su disposición. Volvió a encorvarse y se apoderó de sus labios mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a subirle la camisa

 

 

-Debemos... D-Debemos dejar todo claro... Antes de empezar-  
Entre jadeo y jadeo intentaba dejar las cosas claras pero Lawliet tenía la mente nublada, un poco por el alcohol que había bebido un momento antes, pero sobre todo por la calentura que le embargaba el cuerpo

 

 

-Aceptaré lo que quieras, solo déjate llevar-

 

 

No espero respuesta mientras siguió con su labor de recorrer aquella piel con su lengua; tenía un poco más de tres semanas sin tener sexo con alguien, desde la otra noche cuando Light lo dejó tirado fuera del club, estúpida o irónicamente, no había buscado a alguien más por estar pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas con el castaño, pero ahora que ya lo había perdonado, podía pensar en su necesidad carnal, necesidad que le ordenaba eyacular antes que los testículos le explotasen por sobrecarga; así que le importaba un carajo las condiciones de Light, si éste le pedía ser llevado al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, lo haría si con eso lograba tenerlo quieto entre sus sábanas.

 

 

Light se dejó llevar como se le fue ordenado, elevó un poco su torso, apoyándose en el colchón con sus codos, llevo una mano a la nuca del azabache y lo atrajo hacia sí para poder besarle y morderle suavemente las clavículas. Ciertas gotas aún escurrían de aquellos negros cabellos y le bajaban por el cuello; quizá era por la ducha, pero el sabor de la piel de Lawliet era fresco, se sentía bien la suavidad de aquella piel al entrar en contacto con su áspera lengua. De un momento a otro, sintió como su espalda era levemente arañada, solo hasta entonces se percató que su torso estaba completamente desnudo y que su cintura iba por el mismo camino.

 

 

Empujó nuevamente al castaño para dejarlo acostado sobre la cama, le tomó por el cinturón del pantalón y lo jaló sin delicadeza para dejarlo completamente desnudo, se relamió los labios con solo mirarlo, ¿hace cuánto que no disfrutaba de aquel cuerpo?, aquel cuerpo que de pronto se le hacía más delicado. Tomó la única prenda que le impedía estar completamente desnudo, aquella toalla, la cual quitó de su cintura dejando ver su destacada erección

 

 

-Ese cuerpo tuyo pide a gritos que lo tome-  
lamia y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño, lo hacía gustoso, de una manera obscena, lo hacía con gula. Quizá su miembro estaba como roca luego de tanto tiempo sin nada de acción, pero Light no se quedaba atrás, el miembro del castaño estaba brillante de su propia lubricación y por lo tensa que se encontraba su piel a causa de la erección.

 

 

Comenzó a moverse sobre el castaño, como si lo estuviese penetrando, solo con la intención que el miembro de ambos se rozase, algo que a Light lo hacía temblar y gemir quedamente

 

 

-Métemela...-  
Suplicó con sus ojos cerrados. Lawliet detuvo sus movimientos por un momento pero sonrío ampliamente al sentir como Light comenzaba a hacer esos movimientos uniformes con la única intención de seguir estimulando su pene

 

 

Con una de sus manos tomó el pene de ambos, masturbándolos al mismo tiempo de una manera suave pero certera, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más sonoros al castaño, la otra mano la estiró y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, donde solía tener el lubricante y preservativos. Abrió uno rápidamente y lo colocó en su miembro, el pene de Light estaba tan húmedo, que por un momento tuvo el deseo de engullirlo por completo, de impregnarse de aquel salado pero embriagante sabor, o mejor aún, sentir lo cálido y suave de la boca del castaño rodeándole su miembro, nunca había puesto a Light a que se lo hiciese oral, pero podía asegurar que sería el equivalente a dormir entre las nubes, así de placentero

 

 

Fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano empujándolo del pecho, estaba con la guardia baja, así que para Light fue fácil empujarlo hasta dejarlo acostado sobre el colchón, colocándose él sobre la cintura del azabache

 

 

-¿Tan caliente andas...?-  
Sonrió de lado al ver cuáles eran las intenciones del castaño.Light estaba con las piernas abiertas, entre ellas se encontraba la cintura del azabache, cuyo miembro chocaba en su vientre de lo pesado que se sentía por la tensión, el castaño se encorvó sobre el cuerpo del empresario, con la única intención de tener una mejor accesibilidad a su propio trasero.

 

 

Y entonces ahí estaba él, lubricando su propia entrada con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el colchón para no aplastar al hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, cada vez le importaba menos que sus gemidos fueran mas escandalosos. Se penetro con un dedo y tuvo que morder los labios para no gritar. Lawliet estaba a mil, a unos centímetros de él estaba el rostro de Light, cuyo caliente aliento le golpeaba el rostro en cada gemido, sentía que podía terminar solo con verlo, con su rostro desencajado mientras veía su mano moverse en su culo, no era difícil de saber que era lo que Light hacia, se estaba preparando él solo su entrada, y eso lo excitaba en demasía. Al igual que Lawliet, Light tenía un tiempo sin hacerlo, y debido a su trabajo, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque no siempre fuese placentero, era algo que su cuerpo ya le pedía, y lo que su cuerpo le pedía en estos momentos... Era cabalgar la hombría de aquel tipo.

 

 

Tomó el miembro de Lawliet con una de sus manos e intentó elevar sus caderas dirigiendo aquel pedazo de carne a su entrada. Lawliet le tomó por la cintura fuertemente, con el único fin de ayudarle, pero sus piernas temblaron al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a ser apretado por aquella estrecha entrada

 

 

-Ahhh Light, ¡joder!-  
Le tomó con más fuerzas de las caderas, arañando un poco aquella piel, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y mordió sus labios, sentía como poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, su miembro se iba perdiendo en aquel agujero

 

 

  
La invasión siempre era molesta al principio, pero Light estaba tan caliente y había lubricado tan bien su entrada, que en ningún momento sintió dolor o incomodidad, solo deseaba golpear aquel punto que lo llevaba hasta el límite. Comenzó a subir y bajar por aquel mástil de una manera rápida, de una manera violenta, arqueó su espalda hacia atrás y apoyó sus manos en el colchón para poder hacer más profundas aquellas penetraciones, sentía su pene brincar en cada movimiento y chocar contra el abdomen del azabache en cada penetración. Se relamía los labios y dejaba escuchar su voz sin pudor alguno, Lawliet paseaba sus manos por los muslos de su amante, de una manera desesperada, queriendo adherir su piel con la del castaño.

 

 

La temperatura de la habitación estaba elevada, y el ambiente lleno de gemidos altos y bajos proviniendo de ambos. Lawliet le tomó de las caderas y sin avisar, lo levantó para arrojarlo con cierta brusquedad hacia la cama, estaba fascinado con Light cabalgándole de aquella forma, pero él necesitaba poder tocarlo, poder besarlo, poder impregnarse de su olor en cada rincón de su piel, y en aquella posición era un poco difícil hacerlo. Se hincó entre sus piernas, le tomó las caderas una vez más y lo jaló hacia sí dejando visible aquella entrada, la cual se veía notablemente dilatada por la acción previa, sin perder tiempo lo penetro de una sola estocada, arrancándole el gemido más vibrante que hasta el momento había emitido.

 

 

Se encorvó por completo sin detener sus constantes penetraciones, con sus dientes tomó suavemente una de las tetillas del menor y comenzó a jugar con ella, lo mordía, besaba y lamia gustosamente, hubiese querido besarle los labios, pero aquellos gemidos eran como música para sus oídos, aquellos lujuriosos pujidos le erizaban cada parte de su cuerpo.

 

 

-Lawliet... Ahhh... Law-liet-  
Light apretaba los dientes y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las colchas. El azabache sabía lo que eso significaba, nunca antes había compartido la cama más de una vez con alguien como para prestarle atención a cada una de las manías de sus amantes, solo sabía que estos estaban a punto de acabar al momento que sentía aquellas paredes contrayéndose con más fuerzas alrededor de su miembro; pero con Light era lo contrario, Light siempre se mordía el labio y apretaba los dientes intentando retener su voz, Light siempre se aferraba a las sábanas fuertemente hasta el punto que sus nudillos se viesen pálidos, Light siempre arqueaba la espalda y cerraba los ojos cuando estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Lawliet lo sabía y le agradaba saberlo; aceleró sus movimientos mientras el cuerpo de su amante era invadido por incontables espasmos y su mismo miembro era apretujado por las contracciones que Light hacia en él, se movió lo más rápido que sus caderas se lo permitían, gotas de sudor corrían por ambos cuerpos y la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de cada uno se adhería al del otro.

 

 

Aquel pegajoso y espeso líquido blancuzco salió disparado chocando de lleno con el abdomen del azabache, esa escena de Light teniendo un orgasmo y sintiendo lo caliente de este sobre su piel, fue suficiente para que él también acabase en el momento, cayendo rendido sobre el cuerpo del otro, ambos agitados, ambos sudados, ambos sintiéndose satisfechos.

 

 

Lawliet se deslizó sobre el cuerpo del menor hasta caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, aunque le encantaba sentir su piel pegada al torso del castaño, tampoco quería aplastarlo con su peso completo.

 

  
-¿Abriste la cuenta que te pedí?-  
Preguntó aún con su respiración agitada, el pecho de ambos aún subía y bajada de una manera rápida intentando recuperarse de la acción realizada

 

 

-Si, la abrí el martes luego del colegio.-

 

 

-Perfecto, no te pagaré en efectivo, te transferiré cada paga a dicha cuenta... No quiero que andes con dinero por las calles.-  
Lawliet no olvidaba a aquellos tipos de la parada de autobuses, aunque Light había negado conocerlos, ahora estaba casi seguro que, efectivamente, el castaño si los conocía. Es por ello que le había pedido abrir la cuenta, no sólo por esos tipos, sino en general, no quería arriesgarlo al peligro solo por el maldito dinero

 

 

-Como digas.-  
Contestó encogiéndose de hombros

 

Lawliet tomó el celular de su mesita de noche y abrió la aplicación de su banco electrónico para poder hacer la transferencia, el proceso no le tomo ni dos minutos, así de sencillo era

 

 

-¿¡Estás loco!?-  
Light se sentó raudamente sobre el colchón, al estar al lado del azabache, se le hizo fácil ver la cantidad que este le había transferido   
-¡70USD es demasiado!-   
Prácticamente era la mitad de lo que anteriormente le debía, y solo por una simple cogida, no podía pagarle tanto, es que algo debía estar ocultando

 

 

-Ya, tranquilo... La paga será de acuerdo a tu desempeño, algunas veces será más, otras menos. Digamos que hoy estuviste excelente-  
Puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos tranquilamente. Si, quizá estaba excediéndose con la paga pero aunque para Light era mucho, a él le parecía poco, así que ¿por qué no?

 

 

-Lawliet, aún falta mi última condición-   
Habló a los segundos, su voz más seria, manteniéndose sentado mientras esos ojos miel veían directamente al azabache

 

 

Lawliet enarcó la ceja, un poco extrañado ante tan repentino cambio

 

 

-¿Que piensas de mí?-  
Continuó Light. El azabache frunció el entrecejo, ¿aquello era una pregunta capciosa?

 

-¿En qué sentido?, ¿físicamente?-  
El castaño negó con la cabeza mientras se arrastraba hasta la orilla de la cama para recoger sus prendas

 

 

-No... En mi forma de ser, en mi manera de tratar a los demás.-

 

-En que eres un tanto mierda-  
Soltó una risilla ante su propia broma, no podía asegurar que el castaño fuese así con todo el mundo, solo se había basado en el trato que ambos tenían, en cómo ambos suelen llevarse la contraria. Pero su risa desapareció tan rápido como llegó al no recibir la misma reacción por parte del castaño, se sentó con pesadez en el colchón y solo lo vio abrochándose el pantalón, mientras mantenía su -tan conocido- serio semblante

 

 

-Respuesta correcta-  
Dijo unos segundos después, con una leve sonrisa que más de felicidad, parecía de tristeza

 

  
-Solo era una broma-  
Intentó defenderse el azabache creyendo que lo había ofendido

 

 

-No te preocupes, no me he enojado-  
Contestó calmo mientras se ponía su camisa  
-Realmente has contestado correctamente y eso me deja tranquilo-

 

 

-¿A dónde vas?-  
Las palabras de Light parecieron no tener importancia para él en esos momentos, lo había visto vestirse pero no le tomó importancia, creyó que simplemente no quería estar desnudo, pero fue diferente al verlo sentarse en la orilla de la cama para ponerse los zapatos

 

 

-A mi casa.-  
Contestó sin mucho ánimo, sin dejar su labor de amarrar sus agujetas

 

 

-No es necesario que te vayas, es de noche... Puedes partir mañana-  
Se hincó sobre la cama y se acercó por detrás

 

 

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, no hay razón para quedarme-  
Se puso de pie, acomodándose su cabello y todo lo demás, volteo y se encontró con aquellos ojos negros que lo veían incrédulo, Lawliet abrió los labios con intenciones de contradecirlo pero Light había adivinado sus intenciones por lo que decidió continuar antes que el azabache dijese algo más  
-Esa es mi última condición.-   
Lawliet enarcó la ceja, más confundido que nunca

 

 

-Esta es mi condición...-  
Continuó unos segundos después   
-Nunca debes olvidar que esto solo es un trato, si en algún momento llegas a creer que soy alguien agradable, recuerda tus propias palabras... Que soy un tanto mierda... En pocas palabras, no te enamores, Lawliet.-

 

  
El corazón se le detuvo por un momento, lo vio alejarse de la habitación pero no pudo detenerlo, las palabras no le salieron y sus músculos se negaron en responder. Se había quedado de piedra luego de la frialdad con la que Light había hablado, la brecha que interpuso entre ambos era tan difícil de creer cuando hace unos momentos podían sentir sus cuerpos siendo uno...

 

Se bajó de la cama unos instantes después, cuando sus músculos decidieron obedecerle, buscó un par de bóxers y se lanzó de espaldas nuevamente al colchón. La cabeza le daba vueltas, él no tenía intenciones de enamorarse de Light pero a decir verdad, aquellas palabras le habían dolido más de lo esperado, es que lo que realmente le sorprendía es el hecho que aquella frase hubiese tenido un impacto en su estado de ánimo. Era un hecho que Light le importaba, como podía importarle una niña que vende dulces bajo la lluvia, pero no como alguien "especial", no como algo más que no fuese un adolescente que vendía su cuerpo por un poco de dinero... O al menos es de lo que él se había convencido, pero aquí estaba, sintiendo su pecho comprimido mientras aquella "condición" le revoloteaba por la cabeza


	16. Mentiras

**16.MENTIRAS**

 

Los pasados tres domingos, podían ser considerados los amaneceres más felices de su existencia. Pero este era diferente, la tristeza y decepción le embargaban el pecho lastimándole el corazón.

  
Era el único despierto, aún era muy temprano para que alguien más lo estuviese, pero sobretodo, estaba seguro que no había nadie más consciente en esa casa luego de la fiesta de anoche, no había poder humano que hiciese despertar a sus amigos luego de todo el licor que habían consumido en le chat noir, habían tenido que pedir un taxi que los trajese de regreso puesto que nadie se encontraba en condiciones de conducir, hasta Lawliet había debido regresar con ellos y compartir la sala con su hermano para pasar lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

  
Habían bailado, saltado entre la gente, restregado sus cuerpos con desconocidos, bueno, al menos era lo que sus amigos habían hecho, él pasaba de esas cosas, a él no le llamaba la atención besarse con alguien por quien no sintiese nada, pero estaba seguro que alguno de sus amigos si había terminado en el santuario con algún tipejo que no verían jamás en su puta vida. Y ahora se sentía tonto de pensar de esa manera, de esa patética manera que le hacía creer en el amor de verdad.

  
Continuó limpiando las figuritas que tenía sobre su buró y, sin poderla detener, una lágrima salió de sus grandes ojos, no era la primera y estaba seguro que no sería la última, aún así, decidió limpiarla rápidamente con la manga larga de su pijama blanca. Su dolor tenía nombre y apellido, Mihael Keehl, con quien las últimas tres semanas habían sido de regocijo total, habían compartido la cama noche tras noche, siempre regresaban tomados de la mano al caminar del trabajo a casa, últimamente el rubio se ofrecía a ayudarle en cualquier pequeñez referente a la casa. Era atento, cariñoso, aún mantenía ese temperamento explosivo, pero no se había desquitado con él en ninguna ocasión. ¿Pero ... y como se había ido todo por el caño? Ni Near lo sabía, pensaba que su relación se estaba formalizando, que Mello sentía lo mismo que él venía sintiendo desde hace años, que al fin el rubio podría tomar a alguien en serio. Pero que equivocado estaba, y solo bastaron unas copas de más para que Mello cambiase, pasando de él la noche anterior y regresando a casa con otro chico, otro chico con el cual disfrutaría este amanecer.

  
-Nate, ¿has visto mis goggles?-

  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndole dar un respingo y limpiando rápidamente sus mejillas con su manga nuevamente.

  
-¿Nate?-  
Matt no había pasado desapercibido las acciones del albino, y pudo escuchar un suave "snif" antes que Near voltease mostrándole la mejor sonrisa.

  
Cerró la puerta, se adentró a la pequeña habitación con cuidado, Near era el único cuya habitación se mantenía pulcra, ningún objeto lanzado por los suelos, pero aún así camino con cuidado por aquel lugar, no queriendo pisar demasiado fuerte y no queriendo perturbar a su amigo.

 

-¿Ya los buscaste en todos los ceniceros?, es donde dejas todos tus objetos-   
Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios ante su propia broma, sabía que Matt se reía ante todo, ante lo más tonto e insignificante, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la seriedad en el rostro del pelirrojo

 

-Es por Mello, ¿verdad?-  
Le tomó de los brazos, de manera certera pero sin ejercer demasiada presión

  
Quería mantenerse fuerte, sereno, pero fue imposible retener las lágrimas al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico, aquel que estaba compartiendo sus sabanas con alguien más y no con él.

  
Matt lo pegó con ternura a su pecho, le acarició los blancos cabellos para tratar de tranquilizarlo, aunque este no sollozaba incontrolablemente, pero ya había sentido la humedad de sus lágrimas mojando su pecho desnudo.

 

-Lo siento, Matt. La verdad no he visto tus goggles-   
Se separó del pelirrojo cabizbajo, limpio sus lágrimas nuevamente pero sin atreverse a levantar la vista, se estaba sintiendo peor que antes, si antes se sentía triste y decepcionado, ahora podíamos agregarle verguenza también.

  
Matt sentía que su cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento, había dormido dos horas quizá, pero le habían llamado desde muy temprano para un trabajo, hubiese preferido desconectar esa llamada y seguir durmiendo, pero no podía darse esos lujos, ese apartamento salía a flote gracias al esfuerzo de todos quienes le habitaban, hasta Beyond conseguía trabajos esporádicos para aportar en los gastos. Pero quizá su cabeza dolía más en estos momentos, solo quería tener al rubio enfrente y darle el golpe que se merecía, ¿por qué? Porque le quedaba claro que Mello solo había actuado como enamorado por no perder una tonta e inexistente apuesta, pero que el rubio en sí no estaba dispuesto a mantener una relación seria, y eso estaba bien, está bien vivir tu vida de la manera que mejor te parezca, sin importar la opinión de los demás, PERO, que tu forma de vivir jamás afecte a los que te rodean. Y es lo que había provocado Mello en su tira y afloje con el albino; estaba seguro que Near sufría el rechazo del rubio desde hace tiempo, pero al menos estaba consciente que Mello no le correspondería de la misma manera, y que estaba bajo su propio riesgo si deseaba aún así, continuar pegado a ese amor. Es por ello que entendía cómo debía sentirse el albino en estos momentos, luego de que ese amor fuese tan tangible las últimas semanas y que ahora se desmoronaba por completo.

  
¡Al carajo el sentido común! Probablemente se arrepentiría de eso y sabía muy bien como finalizaría, pero aún así, rodeó con uno de sus brazos aquella estrecha cintura y con su otra mano, atrapo la nuca del albino para juntarlo a su cuerpo y apoderarse de aquellos pequeños labios.

  
Los ojos de Near amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas luego de tan sorpresivo y demandante beso, sentía la lengua de Matt escudriñando cada rincón de su cavidad. Y aún así no se atrevía a rechazarlo, podría ser las secuelas del alcohol o la confusión en su corazón, pero se aferró a los brazos del pelirrojo con desesperación, cayendo ambos sobre el colchón de su cama, quedando Matt sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

  
Aquello había resultado mejor de lo esperado, los pequeños labios de Near respondían a su beso de manera tímida, entrelazando levemente su suave lengua y enredando sus dedos en aquellos rojos cabellos. Matt por su parte, palpaba la suavidad de su abdomen bajo el pijama blanco que el albino usaba, sus dedos se abrían paso hasta llegar a la tetilla rosada de su amigo, con la cual jugó y jaló suavemente

  
-Matt... D-detente-  
Sus pequeñas manos se colocaron en el pecho del otro, separándolo un poco.

  
Matt sonrió de lado, no esperaba una reacción diferente por parte del albino. Se levantó, retirándose del pequeño cuerpo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

  
-Eso no debió suceder.-

  
Near tenía las mejillas rojas, Matt pudo asegurarlo al verlo por el rabillo del ojo una vez el albino se sentó junto a él.

  
-No te mortifiques, fue solo un beso-  
Se relamió los labios, para ser solo un beso, le había encantado más de lo esperado.   
-Pero una cosa, Nate. Ahora que has probado los labios de otro, ten en mente que en este mundo no sólo existe Mello. -  
Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar para luego plantar un suave y fraternal beso sobre ella.

  
Near lo vio salir de la habitación, y pudo apreciar lo bien formada que Matt tenía su espalda, y como sus músculos se marcaban ante cualquier movimiento. El condenado estaba como quería, pero ¡joder! Su estúpido corazón amaba al idiota de Mello. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón una vez Matt cerró la puerta de su habitación, tomó una almohada y con ella ahogo un grito que venía guardando desde la noche anterior.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
16h30

 

  
-Señora Yagami, por aquí-

  
Lawliet alzó su mano, llamando la atención de la mujer castaña que intentaba divisar su presencia entre tantas mesas de aquel comedor

  
-Lamento la tardanza-   
Hizo una leve reverencia y si su salud no fuese tan mala, quizá un sonrojo hubiese coloreado sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

  
-No hay problema. Por favor, tome asiento-   
Como el caballero que es, o al menos, como el que aparentaba ser frente aquella mujer, se había puesto de pie para jalarle la silla y ayudarle a sentarse.

  
Le extendió el menú, aquello nada más era un comedor normal, no como el que él solía visitar a diario cerca de su trabajo, aquel que era frecuentado solo por empresarios en sus impecables conjuntos. Este más bien era bastante común, los manteles que adornaba cada mesa eran de plásticos con dibujos frutales, los cubiertos estaban envueltos en servilleta y no en blancas mantas. Pero tampoco era como si importaba, prefería esos lugares donde podía tomar una buena sopa para curar la resaca que traía por la desvelada llena de alcohol y tabaco de la noche previa. además, no quería llevar a la señora Yagami a un lugar fino, no quería abrumarla y en parte, quería reservarse esos detalles para Light, porque estúpidamente había pasado los últimos tres días pensando en ese castaño, no lo había visto ni hablado con él luego que éste se marchase aquella noche, y no había habido ningún puto día sin que lo extrañase.

  
Y es por ello que estaba aquí, porque le quedaba claro que una de las maneras de conocer más del castaño era a través de su madre.

  
-Hoy se ve muy hermosa-   
Sachiko enrollo un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice ante el halago. La única persona que le decía aquello era su hijo, ni sus novios le hacían cumplidos acerca de su apariencia, por ello, el escucharlo de alguien más que no fuese Light la había sorprendido.

  
Lawliet la observo un poco más, como antes había dicho, la mujer tenía lindas facciones, ese día se había amarrado su castaño cabello en una cola alta, dejando a la vista sus pronunciados pómulos y aunque su hijo no era igual a ella, podía encontrar muchos rasgos de Light en aquel rostro.

  
-¿Están listos para ordenar?-   
Un chico de cabellos negros y largos apareció con una vieja libreta para tomar la orden de ambos. Anotó la sopa que el azabache pidió y la pasta que Sachiko —con vergüenza— había pedido.

  
-¿cómo ha estado Light?-

No quería sonar muy preocupado, pero hacía más de una semana que Light había dejado el hospital, no lo había visto ni hablado con él tan frecuentemente, y la razón de aquella salida a comer con Sachiko era eso, sabía que Light no le diría nada aunque lo amenazara, para empezar porque se había negado a que Lawliet lo llevase en su auto luego que le dieran el alta.

  
Sachiko desvió la mirada, ¿cómo debía contestar aquella pregunta?, había sido una suerte que Lawliet le hubiese llamado justo cuando ella estaba sobria, pero de los días previos ella ni se acuerda. No sabía si Light se había alimentado correctamente, si había dormido lo suficiente, si había bebido las vitaminas que le dejaron en el hospital. Porque aunque ella se odiase, no podía evitar el recaer, por más que se lo prometiese a su hijo, era algo que su cuerpo le pedía con desesperación, se sentía morir si no atendía dicha necesidad, y si, había recaído en el alcohol más veces de lo deseado las últimas semanas, aún sabiendo que su hijo necesitaba de sus cuidados.

  
-Ha estado bien...-  
Lawliet frunció los labios ante aquella respuesta que tan escueta se le hacía.

  
Sachiko rogó porque aquel camarero regresase en ese momento con la comida, cosa que no pasó y Lawliet atacó con su siguiente pregunta

  
-¿Le realizó los exámenes adicionales?-

 

-No hemos tenido los medios para realizarlos.-

  
Lawliet se mordió la lengua, hace tres días le había dado 70USD a Light, ¿qué significaba eso de que no habían tenido los medios?

  
-Pero el doctor dijo que no eran necesarios.-   
Esbozó una suave sonrisa, una que pareció tranquilizar al azabache. Era cierto, el doctor Amano aseguraba que no había de qué preocuparse, mientras Light siguiese una dieta balanceada podría recuperar el peso necesario, pero a la vez le hubiese gustado que esos exámenes se llevasen a cabo.

  
-Me gusta el aroma de su perfume.-  
Comentó, tratando de cambiar el tema, tal parecía que los exámenes eran caso perdido, y quizá solo debía relajarse, dejarse de preocupar por posibilidades inexistentes de creer que Light podía tener algo más grave que solo anemia.

  
-Gracias, me la regaló Light para mi cumpleaños, hace casi un mes.-

  
Lawliet sonrió satisfecho, aquel aroma era levemente dulzón pero sin llegar a ser ofensivo. Lawliet sabía diferenciar entre uno bajero y uno fino, y definitivamente Sachiko estaba usando un perfume de marca, aunque no era el —posible— elevado precio de aquella fragancia lo que le dejaba satisfecho, mas bien era el hecho que ese regalo fuese comprado por Light. Estaba seguro que el dinero había sido obtenido por algunas noches con quién sabrá qué tipos, eso le daba un tanto de asco y furia, pero a la vez, estaba el hecho que Light tenía un motivo para hacer lo que hacía, que aunque él lo negase, en el fondo Light no era tan malo como quería aparentar.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
Sus dientes se clavaban con fuerza en la madera de su lápiz, tenía una hora sentado en aquella mesa desgastada, con su codo sobre ella y su frente apoyada en sus nudillos mientras leía por enésima vez el problema presentado en el libro.

  
Suspiró frustrado, por más que intentaba, no lograba entender el problema de matemáticas. Siempre había sido bueno con los números, pero hace unas semanas había perdido algunas clases gracias a su tonto desmayo, y ahora he aquí las consecuencias. Tenía que presentar esa tarea a primera hora del día siguiente y estaba trabado en el ejercicio número cinco de diez, estaba a dos intentos más de llamarle a Mikami, su amigo era bueno en dicha materia y lo mejor es que también era bueno explicando. El inconveniente es que el reloj ya marcaban las 18h, seguramente Mikami lo invitaría a su casa y al hacerse muy noche, le ofrecería quedarse a dormir. Dormir en una cómoda y amplia cama sonaba mucho mejor que pasar la noche en su camastro, pero no deseaba dejar a su madre sola, casi nunca lo había hecho, aún y con su trabajo, por más tarde que regresase, siempre trataba de regresar. Además, tampoco quería crearle falsas ilusiones a su amigo, el pelínegro aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tomarle la mano, o cualquier cosa tonta como esa, y Light simplemente no sabia de qué manera dejarle claro que solo lo veía como amigo.

  
-¡Voy!-   
Empujo la silla para ponerse de pie, la puerta había comenzado a ser golpeada incansablemente. Sabía que no era su madre puesto que ella siempre cargaba una llave, aunque también comenzaba a preguntarse dónde andaba y porque estaba tardando tanto

  
Tomó la perilla de la oxidada puerta, la cual giro y jaló para poder ver quién se atrevía a molestar un día domingo y tocar la puerta de manera tan descortés.

  
-Hola, Light-   
La sonrisa burlona de Ushio con su mano puesta en el umbral de la puerta le hizo revolver el estomago.

  
-¿Qué deseas?-  
Su voz era sería, aunque por dentro se estaba comenzando a sentir nervioso. Dejó la puerta solo levemente abierta mientras él se quedó de pie en la pequeña abertura, para hacerle saber a aquel chico que no era bienvenido

 

-Mi tía quiere saber cuándo piensan pagarle la renta, ya le deben tres meses, Light. Y saben que un mes más y los ponemos de patitas en la calle.-

 

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y aunque quisiese mantenerse sereno, sabía que sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par luego de aquellas palabras, ¿cómo que debían tres meses de renta?, se había partido el culo para darle puntualmente la mensualidad a su madre y ahora resulta que esta no ha pagado en los últimos meses. Ushio retuvo la sonora carcajada que quería escapar de sus labios, ver a Light en semejante situación siempre le divertía tanto

  
-No te pongas así. Tú y yo podemos solucionarlo-   
Empujó la puerta con su otra mano, esta se abrió sin oponer resistencia, en parte porque era notablemente más fuerte que Light y en parte porque lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

  
-No digas tonterías, yo te pagaré.-   
Quizá Ushio le daba miedo, y más cuando lo veía con aquella sonrisa lasciva en sus labios, pero él no le demostraría debilidad.

  
Se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Ushio en la sala, la cual solo estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Se agachó al lado de su cama y con una pequeña cuchilla comenzó a cortar un costado de su colchón, donde habían unas marcas cosida con hilo negro, ¿cuántas veces había roto y cosido esa zona el último año? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero aquí estaba rompiéndola de nuevo. Contó los 180USD de la renta, se suponía que esos eran sus ahorros con los que pensaba mejorar su vida, pero parecía que en lugar de invertir, continuaba sacando cada vez más. Dejó el restante en la rajadura de su colchón y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala donde Ushio esperaba.

  
-Ten... Y pídele disculpas a la señora Gasai.-

 

El castaño extendió su mano con los billetes arrugados en ella. Ushio sonrió, definitivamente no esperaba que Light tuviese el dinero, pero no había hecho la caminata de gusto, así que con su mano apresó fácilmente la muñeca del menor, jalándolo hacia sí y besándole los labios antes que el otro pudiese reaccionar.

  
Light se revolvió con fuerzas, Ushio había pasado su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo pegaba con más fuerzas a su cuerpo mientras la otra mano seguía apretando su muñeca hasta el punto de sentir que podía quebrarla en cualquier instante.

  
Le quedaba claro que Ushio solo lo hacía con la intención de dañarlo, aquello ni siquiera era deseo por parte de ese chico, ya que lo besaba de manera bruta, raspándole la quijada con los dientes y mordiéndole los labios. Se revolvió con más fuerzas pero ese chico moreno no parecía dispuesto a ceder, por lo que no vio más alternativa que separar sus labios y dejar que esa juguetona lengua comenzase a aventurarse en su interior. Sin pensarlo mucho, mordió aquel pedazo de carne de una manera tan fuerte que pudo sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca. Ushio pegó un lastimero quejido al sentir el dolor en su lengua, soltó la muñeca del castaño y con esa mano dejó ir una fuerte bofetada que aturdió al menor.

  
Light se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer al suelo, pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que sentía la mejilla inflamada tan rápido

  
-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA, IMBÉCIL!?-

Lo tomó de los cabellos, más molesto que antes, y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él

 

-Ya te pagué, Ushio. ¡Solo vete!.-  
Apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas mientras sus manos se colgaban del brazo del moreno para que este lo soltase.

  
La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que todo se detuviese por un segundo dentro de aquella habitación. Ambos sonrieron ante la persona que acababa de llegar, pero dichas sonrisas con significados distintos; mientras Light sonreía aliviado, la sonrisa de Ushio sugería lujuria

  
-Liam... Llegas a tiempo.-

  
El corazón de Light se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por el moreno. Era un hecho que odiaba a todos esos hombres, solo por el motivo de ser los novios de su madre. Pero no esperaba que éste se fuese a poner del lado de Ushio en un momento así.

  
-¿Que se supone que haces, Ushio?-  
Los gachos ojos de aquel hombre parecían sorprendidos. Había hecho la entrega de "pastillas" que Ushio le había encargado pero jamás había esperado encontrarse con esto. Con Ushio tomando a su hijastro por el cabello mientras con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, situándose él detrás.

 

-No me veas así, Liam. Solo nos divertiremos un rato con tu hijo.-

  
Light se revolvió con más fuerza, ya era suficientemente malo que Ushio intentase tocarlo, pero que lo hiciera alguno de los novios de su madre era mil veces peor

 

-Yo no puedo hacer eso. No soy gay.-   
Liam regresó sus pasos, con intenciones claras de salir de ese lugar

 

-Liam, por favor. No te vayas-   
Su voz sonaba quebrantada pero no le importaba, veía en aquel hombre alguien que podía ayudarle ya que como él mismo había dicho, no era gay, era claro que no se iba atrever a tocarlo, además se estaba sintiendo cada vez más nervioso pues Ushio restregaba su miembro en su trasero con todo descaro.

 

-A mal palo te arrimas, querido.-  
Ushio le susurró aquellas palabras al oído para luego morderle la nuca suavemente, algo que estremeció al castaño.  
-A Liam no le importa lo que pase con Sachiko, mucho menos le importará lo que suceda contigo, ¿o vas a negarlo, Liam?, ¿negarás que la única razón por la que te acuestas con Sachiko es porque no tienes un puto techo donde pasar tus días?, ¿negarás que realmente esa mujer te causa asco?, aunque, ¿quien no sentiría asco por una drogadicta que se ha acostado con todos los hombres de esta avenida?.-

 

-¡No se te ocurra hablar así de mi madre!-  
Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, con intenciones de golpearlo pero Ushio supo esquivarlo. Le tomó con más fuerza del cabello y lo presionó más a su cuerpo

 

  
-¡Quieto, Light!, hemos pospuesto esto por mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?-

  
Liam estaba petrificado, estaba claro que aquel chico no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y aunque gritase, nadie vendría a ayudarlo, ¿quién podría en un lugar donde la violencia es tan común? Tan común que todos preferían desviar sus sentidos hacia otro lado.

  
-Liam... ¡De rodillas frente a tu hijo o te juro que aparte de no tener techo, tampoco tendrás trabajo!-   
Espetó, levantado la camisa del castaño, dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen

  
El panzón hombre se quedo de piedra luego de aquello, la venta de drogas le dejaba más dinero que cualquier trabajo previo, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Sintiéndose perdido, acercó sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Light, quien lo veía con sus ojos suplicantes, pero para desgracia del castaño, aquello no lo conmovió en lo más mínimo, en cambio, se hincó como Ushio le ordenó

Ushio se relamió los labios al ver a aquel hombre de cabellos grasosos hincado. Liam llevó sus temblorosas manos al botón de aquel pantalón.

Light empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, con intenciones de alejarse de su padrastro pero solo consiguió presionar más su trasero contra la notable erección de Ushio.

  
-Dime Light, ¿tus clientes lucen como Liam?.-  
Le mordió y lamió la oreja con gula, sin perder de vista a Liam quien apenas iba bajando la cremallera haciendo que el castaño soltase un gemido de incomodidad   
-Su cabello luce como el de alguien que no toma una ducha en al menos dos días, ¿con hombres así de asquerosos te metes en la cama?, ¿eh, Light?-

  
Light escuchaba los susurros de Ushio, su caliente aliento le seguía chocando en la nuca, pero no prestaba tanta atención, a pesar de entender lo que le decía, su mente solo estaba concentrada en buscar una salida. Sintió los mugrosos dedos de Liam deslizarse por el elástico de su bóxer, algo que le hizo dar un respingo asustado, y a la vez lanzar una patada hacia el hombre que tenía en frente.

  
-¡MALDITA SEA!-  
Liam se llevó ambas manos a su nariz sintiendo algo caliente salir de ella. El puntapié del castaño había sido tan fuerte que lo había hecho caer sentado sobre su trasero.

  
-La próxima recordaré amarrar esos pies tuyos.-  
Espetó recordando el puntapié que también le había dado a él hace un tiempo atrás. Le soltó el cabello y lo empujó haciéndole caer de rodillas.

  
Ushio se acercó a Liam para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, viendo lo hinchado que éste tenía su nariz y como la sangre continuaba saliendo de ella.

  
-¡Me voy de esta puta casa!-

 

Ushio siguió los pasos de Liam para ayudarle a empacar, sabía lo dependiente que Sachiko era de los hombres, y sabía cuánto Light amaba a esa drogadicta; por lo que estaba seguro que la partida de aquel tipo dañaría un poco más a la familia Yagami.

 

Light se puso de pie viendo como aquel hombre se encaminaba hacia la habitación que compartía con Sachiko. Pero no se preocupo por arreglar sus prendas, estaba como ido, la cabeza le estaba dando mil vueltas, le venía dando igual que Liam se fuese como se iban todos, pero jamás había sido él quien causase sus partidas. Tenía la respiración agitada y sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras escuchaba las maldiciones que Liam lanzaba al aire mientras empacaba sus pocas pertenencias. Y todo pareció detenerse cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse con aquel fastidioso chirrido, seguido de la risa de su madre y de la voz de alguien que él ya conocía bien... Lawliet.

  
Dirigió su vista hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse y todo volvió a su curso normal al ver a su madre alterarse por todo el alboroto llevado en su habitación.

  
-¿A dónde vas, Liam?-   
Se colgó del brazo de aquel hombre, quien acababa de salir de aquella habitación con una maleta en manos seguido por Ushio quien sonreía ampliamente.

  
-Déjame ayudarte con eso, amigo. Tú encárgate aquí.-  
Ushio tomó la maleta de Liam para dirigirse a la salida de aquel lugar

  
Lawliet se apartó para dejar pasar a aquel chico, no sin antes lanzarse miradas de odios entre ambos, los dos se recordaban de aquella noche, pero no era el momento para ajustar cuentas. Lawliet tuvo que contener las ganas de no tomarlo por el cuello en ese momento, lo recordaba molestando a Light Junto a los tontos de sus amigos, y el verlo en esa casa solo con el castaño no le daba buena espina. Ushio pasó de largo, golpeando intencionalmente al azabache, pero ninguno dijo nada. Aunque hubiese querido, Lawliet no hubiese podido reaccionar puesto que todo parecía darle vueltas. Aquel lugar era realmente pequeño, con botellas de alcohol barato lanzado en cualquier parte del suelo, con todo acomodado en un solo cuarto, y a eso sumándole la escena frente a sus ojos; Sachiko colgándose de aquel hombre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, ese hombre apartándola agresivamente y luego estaba Light, el castaño seguía de pie en medio de la sala con su mirada incrédula. Definitivamente toda esa escena hacía sentir ese lugar más pequeño e incómodo.

  
-¡Liam, por favor!-

  
Liam pasó al lado de Lawliet golpeándolo suavemente y Sachiko corrió detrás de él hasta que las súplicas se escuchaban proviniendo fuera de aquella pequeña casa

  
Light se mordió los labios sin saber muy bien como sentirse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lawliet, los cuales denotaban cierta ternura, ¿o tristeza?. De pronto recordó que no se había molestado en subirse la cremallera de su pantalón.

  
-Si das dos pasos hacia atrás, llegas a la salida-  
Giró y dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación mientras acomodaba sus ropas

  
Lawliet suspiró, dirigió su vista hacia la calle y Sachiko cada vez se alejaba más siguiendo a aquel hombre. Sentía cierta desdicha, se notaba que Sachiko tenía una dependencia enfermiza a aquel tipo, tanto que ni siquiera había notado el estado de su hijo al entrar a casa, pero él no había pasado desapercibido aquella sonrojada mejilla y lo desordenado de sus prendas

  
-¿Estas bien?-

  
Light se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama de manera encorvada, pero no se atrevió a alzar la vista cuando sintió a Lawliet parado frente a él

 

-¿Por qué no te vas?, pueden robar tu lujoso auto en esta vecindad de mierda.-

  
Su voz sonaba hostil, como la mayoría del tiempo, aunque la verdad en estos momentos deseaba y temía estar solo. No estaba triste, tampoco furioso, quizá solo se sentía vacío, algo en él se rompía cada día, ¿cómo era posible que su propia madre se hubiese ido detrás de un hombre en lugar de quedarse a su lado?, pero tampoco la odiaba, la amaba tanto como para un sentimiento tan bajo como el odio, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que le dolía.

  
Lawliet no se sintió ofendido ante lo descortés del muchacho, en lugar de ello, dio unos pasos más para acercarse por completo para luego ponerse de cuclillas y poder verle a los ojos

  
-Si gustas luego fingimos que esto jamás paso.-  
Comenzó de manera suave, tomándole de la quijada con una de sus manos, viendo aquellos ojos miel, que si bien no lloraban, se les notaba solitarios.   
-Pero solo por hoy, baja tus defensas, Light.-

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, lo envolvió entre sus brazos, jalándolo hacia sí, haciendo que el castaño cayese suavemente de rodillas sobre el suelo y quedando ambos a la misma altura. Unos segundos pasaron, los cuales se le hicieron eternos mientras esperaba que aquel abrazo fuese correspondido, pero el hecho que no lo rechazara también le daba algo de ánimo.

  
-Solo por hoy...-   
Susurró, rodeando la cintura del azabache con sus brazos y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este. Lawliet sonrió y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Light, sintiendo la suavidad a aquellos cabellos castaños acariciándole el rostro, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste a la vez, ya que podía sentir la desesperación con la que Light se aferraba a su cintura.


	17. BROKEN.

**17.BROKEN.**

 

  
Se rascó la mejilla con pereza mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo rápido de comer, lo helado del suelo entraba por sus pies, dándole un poco de frío al solo llevar un bóxer.

 

abrió el refrigerador, buscando algo que preparar, encontrándose con que esté estaba casi vacío. Suspiró, particularmente ese día, se estaba sintiendo sin esperanzas, solo le bastaba ver a su alrededor para que la desesperación le embargara.

 

  
A sus diecisiete años tenía acumuladas muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar; como la noche en la que sus padres no pararon de discutir hasta la madrugada; cuando ninguno llegó por él a la escuela por estar ocupados con el divorcio; el día que, regresando de la escuela, encontró las maletas hechas de Soichiro y la bebé Sayu; la tarde en la que, entre lágrimas y dolor, se entregó a un desconocido por primera vez; o esa noche, cuando regresaba de "trabajar" y se encontró con su madre completamente ebria tirada en el asfalto frente a su casa.

  
Y sabía que todo eso no debía haberlo vivido a su edad. Sabía que un chico de doce años no debía estar llorando en su habitación solo porque sus padres no pueden dejar de insultarse en la sala contigua. Estaba seguro que a su edad no debía sentir envidia al ver a sus otros compañeros marcharse tomando la mano de sus padres. Sabía que a sus quince años no debía estar resentido contra su padre por haberlo dejado, no tendría que sentirse reemplazado por su progenitor, pero así era, eso le quedaba claro, desde que Soichiro cruzó esa puerta, jamás volvió a saber de él ni de su hermana. Estaba consciente que vender su cuerpo no era un trabajo decente, pero ¿Qué trabajo podría serlo? Ninguno, él ni siquiera debía estar trabajando a los quince años, pero el dinero era cada vez más escaso, y podía ver a su madre deteriorándose día a día; así que, aunque acostarse con cualquier tipo no era algo que le desagradaba completamente, tampoco era algo que disfrutaba hacer, sobretodo porque nunca sabía con qué degenerado podría toparse, algunos que solo buscaban saciarse sin importarle su dolor. Y sobre cualquier cosa, sabía que no era correcto sentirse avergonzado de su propia madre, no debía dormir con el miedo de un buen día despertar y que Sachiko no abriese los ojos, no tenía que verla cogiendo con tantos hombres diferentes, no quería sentirse abandonado por ella.

 

  
Y aún sabiendo todo eso, era algo que siempre ignoraba o prefería oprimir, sobretodo por Sachiko, no le gustaba pensar cosas malas de ella. Eran ideas o recuerdos que desearía olvidar, aunque jamás les había puesto la atención necesaria. Pero que no pudo ignorarlas la noche anterior cuando, entre los brazos de Lawliet, se sintió como hace mucho no lo hacía... Protegido...Jamás se había percatado de lo agradable del aroma del azabache, de lo fuerte que se sentían sus brazos aún con ese apasible aspecto, de lo lindo que se sentía embriagarte con el palpitar del otro, del calor que emanaba ese pálido cuerpo.

  
La única razón por la que no se echó a llorar es porque su orgullo era más grande, pero le costó separarse del empresario, deseó que ese abrazo fuese lo suficientemente largo como para deshacerlo hasta que su vida fuese otra. Nunca se había percatado con toda la carga que llevaba, lo vacío que se sentía, con todo el resentimiento y verguenza que no podía expresar. ¿Hace cuánto nadie lo veía de la manera en que la Lawliet lo hizo anoche? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabia descifrar la mirada del azabache, solo sabía que lo había visto, que había notado quizá su soledad, o lo que fuese, pero sus ojos se habían fijado en él, algo que hace mucho nadie hacía, es más ¿alguien alguna vez se había preocupado por él?, los recuerdos más felices que tenía sólo se remontaban a su infancia, cuando consideraba tener la familia perfecta, pero eso había cambiado hace tanto que le era difícil recordar cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido protegido por alguien... Hasta ayer, cuando Lawliet lo sostuvo entre brazos y le acarició el cabello por un momento.

  
Y aunque hubiese deseado dormirse arrullado para olvidar la mierda que había a su alrededor, tuvo que correr al empresario de su casa, endureciendo su semblante y mostrando sus fieros ojos. Aún recordaba la mirada de incredibilidad del azabache ante tan repentino cambio, ambos se habían puesto de pie y Light le había dirigido a la salida, dejando sin palabras a Lawliet.

 

Y aún cuando aquel rechinar de llantas se hacía más lejano, no se atrevió a entrar a su casa, no quería ser absorbido por toda la soledad que ahí había. Además, debía ir a buscar a su madre, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso que Lawliet hubiese conocido su casa y que tuviese que ver la escena que vio, pero al menos no quería que estuviese presente para el momento que Sachiko regresase. Por eso había debido correrlo, porque no quería que la imagen de su madre quedase peor, porque sabía lo que ocurriría. Si Sachiko regresaba junto a Liam, ambos no pararían de discutir, sin importarles quien esté presente. Por otro lado, el caso más factible, si Sachiko regresa sola porque no pudo convencer al idiota de Liam, sabía que una vez su madre cruzase el umbral de la puerta, el llanto no cesaría, seguido por las botellas que se empinaría una tras otra.

  
Y no falló en sus suposiciones. A pasos lentos cruzó la cortina de la habitación de su madre mientras llevaba un plato con comida en la mano. Sachiko estaba de espaldas, con algunas botellas y colillas de cigarro sobre el colchón, invadiendo el lugar con ese ácido olor.

 

-Mami... Te he traído el desayuno-  
Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, colocando el plato en la mesita que estaba al lado para luego sacudirla suavemente con sus manos y despertarla

 

  
-Vete a la escuela-

 

  
Light retiró sus manos rápidamente ante aquella seca respuesta, no pensó que su madre estuviese ya despierta, pero mucho menos esperaba sentirse rechazado de aquella forma

 

  
-Si... Pero debes comer primero, aún no comes nada y ...-

 

  
-¡Vete!... Q-quiero estar s-sola-  
Interrumpió, arrastrando sus palabras por la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo y por lo cerrado que su garganta se encontraba debido al llanto.

 

  
-Pero yo quiero estar contigo.-  
La abrazó rápidamente, encorvándose sobre el cuerpo de su madre quien aún le daba la espalda. Las palabras habían salido punzantes de su garganta.

 

  
-Tú no ... Eres Liam.-  
Susurró. Pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que llegase a los oídos del castaño, y lo suficientemente doloroso para que le calase el pecho.

 

  
-Pero s-soy tu hijo-  
Gimoteó, sintiendo amenazantes las lágrimas que se habían agolpado tras sus párpados

 

  
-¿¡Por qué tenías que golpearlo!?-  
Entre tontos movimientos se revolvió, sentándose con dificultad, soltándose de los brazos de su hijo, cuyos ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

 

  
Light mordió sus labios, evitando emitir algún lastimero quejido. Había quedado sentado frente a su madre, ambos perdiéndose en los ojos miel del otro. Pero esa mirada de Sachiko le estaba atravesando, tenía el ceño entre fruncido y sus ojos cargados de odio. Tenía el cabello desarreglado, el maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados de haber llorado la noche entera.

 

  
-¿Crees que s-se fue por mi culpa?-  
Sintió su cuerpo entero temblar, le venía valiendo un carajo la ausencia de aquel tipo, o si éste se había marchado por él. Era la reacción de su madre la que no soportaba, ¿es que acaso no lo quería?.

 

  
-Él me lo dijo...-

 

  
-¿Y le crees más que a tu p-propio hijo?-

 

  
-¡NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR SOLA, MALDITA SEA!-

Light cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió al escuchar el choque del vidrio contra la pared, la botella que su madre acababa de lanzar en un impulso se había fragmentado en el suelo, seguido por los sonoros sollozos de Sachiko quien ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

 

  
-No estás sola.. Yo estoy aquí...-  
Sentía sus ojos arder, su garganta cerrarse, y su corazón acelerarse. Podía jurar que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

 

  
-Tú me dejaras...-

 

  
-Por supuesto que no-  
Abrió sus brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo, pero ella se revolvió débilmente, haciéndolo desistir de sus intenciones. Quizá Sachiko no tenía las fuerzas para empujarlo debido a su falta de coordinación por el momento, pero hasta el más mínimo roce con su dedo índice podía hacerlo retroceder sus pasos, no por la fuerza, más bien por el dolor que su rechazo le estaba causando.

 

  
-No ..te necesito ... aquí..-  
Arrastro de nuevo las palabras, acostándose sobre las cobijas porque todo le estaba dando vueltas.

 

  
-Estas ebria, mamá. No digas eso.-  
Con notables lágrimas ya surcando sus mejillas, se encorvo una vez más sobre ella, para al menos darle un beso. Si, le estaba doliendo, pero quería ignorarlo, ella no coordinaba lo que decía, trataba de justificar su comportamiento.

 

  
-¡Solo vete!-  
Espetó, apartando la mirada. No pensaba claramente, solo sabía que no quería a Light cerca, sabiendo que este había golpeado al amor de su vida y que era la razón que éste se marchase

 

  
-Mamá... ¿Es q-qué no m-me quieres?-  
Aferró sus manos a las cobijas, apretó la mandíbula para no sollozar por lo alto, agachó su cabeza para ocultar sus lacrimosos ojos bajo sus mechones. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue a su madre girando y dándole de nuevo la espalda.

 

aquello fue suficiente para que un sollozo escapase de sus labios, cubriéndose la boca para no permitir que esta emitiese más lastimeros quejidos. Aquella acción y palabras por parte de su madre habían sido suficiente para romperlo un poco más. Se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido y limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su rostro se sentía caliente, no lo pensó, de repente se sentía molesto .

-Odio esta vida de mierda, y sobretodo... Te odio a ti, mamá.-

  
Las palabras le quemaron la garganta al salir, pero no hubo forma de arrepentirse, ya las había dicho. Pesadamente se encaminó hacia la salida de esa pequeña habitación. Colocó su mano en el umbral de la puerta, deteniendo sus pasos al escuchar a Sachiko sollozar más alto, tragó saliva y apretó los puños, por un momento deseó correr hacia ella y pedirle perdón por sus tontas palabras, convencerla de que no eran ciertas, pero retomó sus pasos y se dirigió a su propia habitación para prepararse e ir a la escuela, él también se encontraba llorando, y al igual que su madre no lo quería cerca, él tampoco deseaba estar junto a ella. Deseaba convencerse que las palabras dichas por su progenitora no tenían sentido, creer que nada más estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, que una vez este saliese de su cuerpo ella volvería a ser la misma de siempre. Pero no podía, aún en su habitación tuvo que echarse en su cama y llorar abrazando la almohada, desahogarse como hace mucho no lo hacía, porque le dolía, le dolía su vida y lo que le rodeaba. Ambos podían escuchar el llanto del otro por lo pequeño del lugar, y aún sabiendo que estaban en habitaciones contiguas, jamás se habían sentido más alejados.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
11h45

  
-Joven Yagami, por favor tome asiento. No le quitaré mucho de su tiempo.-

  
Tragó grueso, y con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del director. Donde, sobre un cuadro plateado, se podía leer "Korou Shinji". Aquel hombre calvo pero bien vestido lo había mandado a llamar, no podía ser para algo bueno, ¿verdad?, ese salón lo había visitado muy pocas veces en sus dos años de estudiante de dicha institución, pero le parecía verlo más pequeño, los estantes llenos de libro parecían más cercanos, la silla de cuero en la que estaba sentado se le hacía más estrecha, y aquella bandera que estaba detrás del sujeto parecía que se caería en cualquier momento. O quizá solo eran sus nervios, tuvo que llevar sus dedos al cuello de su camisa para aflojar su corbata, la cual le estaba sofocando con solo sentir la mirada seria de ese hombre sobre él.

 

  
-El profesor de matemáticas me ha dicho que no entregó la tarea del día de hoy.-  
Comenzó, entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

 

  
-Lo siento, tuve algunas dificultades y...-

 

  
-No lo dudo joven Yagami, todos tenemos problemas. Pero le recuerdo que usted solicitó media beca para la Universidad Pelouse. Algo que en nuestra institución, es muy extraño brindar, pero fue una petición a la cual accedimos debido a su excelente rendimiento académico.-

 

  
-Lo sé, y se lo agradezco mucho.-  
Su sonrisa era nerviosa, pero la seriedad en el rostro del director no desaparecía, el trigueño y pelón caballero solo acomodó su corbata roja y carraspeó un poco su garganta.

 

  
-También le recuerdo que, como alumno solicitante, usted debía mantener su desempeño académico como lo había estado este tiempo atrás... intachable.-

  
Light apretó sus rodillas con sus sudorosas manos, no le estaba gustando por dónde iba esto, solo era de ver el rostro de aquel hombre para darse cuenta que no había sido llamado para ser felicitado.

 

  
-Las últimas semanas su rendimiento académico no ha sido el que solía ser, ha faltado a clases, sus calificaciones no son las más altas y ahora, no entrega tareas. Sus calificaciones de este trimestre no son tan buenos, como lo fueron el trimestre pasado.-

 

  
-Lo siento mucho, realmente han sido unos días difíciles pero sé que puedo levantar mis calificaciones...-  
El corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza, aquellas palabras habían salido abruptamente, sin importarle si interrumpía o no a aquel caballero. Quería mantenerse serio, pero sabía que su voz denotaba lo contrario.

 

  
-No lo dudo, joven Yagami. Pero ya no financiaremos su beca.-   
Sus palabras fueron directas, sin perder su impasible aspecto.

  
Caso contrario pasaba con el castaño, quien sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y su respiración volverse errática en cuestión de segundos.

 

  
-¿¡Qué!? No, pero... -

No encontraba las palabras correctas, quería mantener las apariencias, al final de todo, nadie sabía exactamente el porqué él había solicitado dicha beca. Pero se estaba desesperando, de repente el saco de su uniforme parecía asfixiarle.

 

  
-Sabe que somos una de las instituciones más serias, usted no supo aprovechar la oportunidad.-  
Sin ver al chico, había comenzado a acomodar sus carpetas, el timbre había sonado, dando por finalizado el día escolar.

 

  
-Por favor, le prometo que puedo mejorar, puedo presentar trabajos extras para subir mi rendimiento.-  
Su garganta se sentía seca. Su día no podía ir peor. Juntó sus manos en ademán de súplica y se encorvó un poco sobre el escritorio, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de sudor le bajaban desde la sien por los nervios.

Korou solamente se levantó de su asiento de cuero color taupe, sin sentirse conmovido en lo más mínimo, a pesar que Light estaba pálido como un papel. Él desconocía la realidad tras aquella solicitud, esa que habían decidido otorgar por ser el mejor alumno, claro, bajo la condición de cualquier beca estudiantil, mantener buenas calificaciones. Algo que Light había descuidado últimamente, y aunque para Korou negar aquella oportunidad no significaba nada, para Light lo significaba todo.

  
Le indicó la salida al castaño, quien se dirigió a la puerta, sintiendo como si su cuerpo de repente no pesase nada. ¿Como había sido tan idiota de perder una oportunidad como esta?. De la nada, su sueño de ser médico se le hacía más lejano e imposible. Sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento mientras se encaminaba por el largo pasillo de la institución, las lágrimas se agolparon ardientes tras sus párpados, pero tuvo que disimular al escuchar una voz familiar.

 

  
-¿Para qué te quería el director?-  
Inquirió Mikami entre susurros, colocándose al lado del castaño, siguiéndole el paso.

 

  
-No era nada.-  
Alzó su rostro brindándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

 

  
-De seguro fue para felicitarte.-  
Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mordiéndose el labio ante la suavidad de la piel de su amigo.

  
Ni siquiera se molestó en apartarse de Mikami, aquellas palabras dichas por él se le hacían un mal chiste. Solo deseaba dejar ese lugar lo antes posible, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de alumnos que se encaminaba a la salida.

 

  
-Misa y yo hemos planeado ir al centro comercial. Vienes, ¿verdad?-  
Le tomó la mano, jalándolo un poco para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Sorprendiéndose ante lo dócil que estaba el castaño.

 

  
-Lo siento, debo llegar temprano a casa.-  
Removió su mano para lograr que Mikami lo soltase. Llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos para evitar cualquier otro incomodo contacto, su amigo aún venía a su lado pero sin decir más. Seguro que el pelínegro venía pensando en otra idea para convencerlo, pero Light pasaba de cualquier plan, no tenía ánimos y aunque los tuviese, ¿con qué maldito dinero pagaría una salida con ellos?

 

  
-¿Y no puedes...?-

 

  
-Lo siento, Mikami. Será otro día.-  
Interrumpió, haciendo un ademán de despedida, dirigiendo sus pasos al lado contrario de su amigo.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Observaba a las personas desde esa mesa lejana, la cual quedaba detrás de una pequeña pared cubierta con macetas y plantas, era de las mesas más discretas. Aunque no había ido a dicho restaurante con la intención de ver a los demás comensales, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Ver a todas esas familias reunidas , compartiendo sonrisas mientras comían, le hacían sentir particularmente miserable. Hasta las parejas que entre abrazos y besos atesoraban ese momento, le hacían sentir incómodo, extrañamente solo.

  
Se apartó los mechones de su frente al sentir que esta sudaba. Le había mentido a Mikami al decir que debía regresar temprano a casa, de hecho, el jamás tenía hora de entrada y salida, Sachiko jamás sabía sus horarios. Aunque tampoco podía decir que la raíz de su mentira es porque deseaba estar solo, la soledad era algo a lo que él deseaba huirle, pero no tenía con quién apaciguarla. Así que podíamos decir que estar en ese restaurante pasando el tiempo era mejor idea que ir al centro comercial con sus compañeros, y mucha mejor opción que regresar a casa. Porque patéticamente tenía miedo, y se estaba hartando de ello, ¿hasta cuando tendría que vivir así? Temiendo a los amaneceres, a los anocheceres, a sus partidas y sus regresos a casa, solo por la idea de encontrar a su madre con otro hombre diferente, o peor aún, muerta por alguna sobredosis.

  
Apartó su vista del frente, dejando a las familias felices seguir con sus vidas felices. Desvió su vista hacia su brazo que yacía sobre la madera de la mesa, con su otra mano levantó un poco la manga de su saco y aflojó su reloj, removiéndolo y dejando a la vista aquel tatuaje de orillas negras que parecían estarse consumiendo el relleno blanco de cada letra. Pasó sus dedos, transando a la perfección la forma de cada letra, perdiéndose en la forma de estas.

 

Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, siendo invadida por todos los recuerdos del día. Podía ver el rostro serio del director y escuchar el llanto de su madre al mismo tiempo, la mirada de odio de su madre venía a su mente, mientras su ilusión de ser alguien en la vida parecía alejarse. La forma de aquel tatuaje, el como los negros bordes parecían consumir la parte blanca, le recordaba en cierta forma a él mismo, en como se iba sintiendo más perdido con el pasar del tiempo sin lograr nada de lo que alguna vez soñó.

  
Si, deseaba riquezas, muy avariento ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero estaba seguro que nadie entendería jamás sus deseos de cambiar su vida. No era el simple hecho de salir de la pobreza, deseaba ver a su madre limpia, verla dormir en una cómoda cama, darle de comer solo lo mejor. Y es por ello que a diario se esforzaba, porque se sentiría menos que una escoria si un día su vida se extinguiese sin haberle dado a su madre todo lo que se merece. Pero definitivamente la pérdida de la beca le había golpeado, era como si la vida se ensañase con él, destruyéndole uno a uno sus sueños, encargándose de dañarle un poco más en cada decepción.

 

  
-Disculpe la demora, caballero. Pero es que... ¿Light?-

  
Rápidamente jaló la manga de su saco para ocultar su muñeca. Alzó su cabeza para ver al camarero que se había situado a un lado de su mesa, ese chico cabellos blancos que ya había visto en un par de ocasiones.

  
-¿Te sientes bien?-  
Cuestionó Near guardando su libreta en el pantalón negro de su uniforme, un poco alarmado al ver las mejillas de Light un poco sonrosadas pero sus labios pálidos.

 

  
-Aquí hace mucho calor.-  
Contestó cortante, tomando entre sus manos el menú que se encontraba sobre la mesa, el cual no se había preocupado por hojear en todo el rato.

 

  
-Es que estás sentado muy alejado del aire, si gustas podemos cambiarte a una mesa de centro.-  
Muy sonrientemente le señaló con su mano una de las mesas en mejor ubicación, en lugar de esa que era difícil de vislumbrar, motivo por el cual nadie había llegado a tomar la orden del castaño.

 

  
-Solo quiero un café.-  
Le extendió el menú al albino, quien no dejaba de mirarlo sonriente, algo que hasta cierto punto le incomodo un poco.

 

  
-Como gustes, solo espérame aquí.-

A pasos apresurados se alejó de la escondida mesa, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Hizo bolita del papel en la que había anotado la orden del castaño y la lanzó al basurero, haciendo él una mejor orden. No pudo evitar sonreír al entregar una orden diferente al chef, no conocía mucho a Light, pero si conocía a Lawliet de toda una vida, y aunque éste era un poco reservado con sus cosas, había notado como los ojos del azabache se iluminaban un poco al hablar de aquel chico.

A diferencia de Matt, Mello y Beyond; él no creía que Light fuese un mal chico para Lawliet, la verdad hacían bonita pareja. Quizá Light era un poco más serio, pero aún así no creía que fuese alguien malo. Además, quizá los demás lo ignoraban, pero Lawliet había tenido la confianza suficiente para contarle sobre el nuevo trato que habían hecho. El azabache jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, pero aquel trato era más que un simple miedo de contraer una enfermedad de transmisión sexual por acostarse con un prostituto. Near lo había visto sonreír levemente de una manera muy tonta las últimas semanas cada que hablaban de algo referente al castaño, de hecho, gracias a Lawliet ahora sabía que los cabellos de Light olían a miel. No quería arriesgarse y decir que su amigo estaba enamorado, parecía que el único idiota que creía en semejante tontería era él, pero tampoco podía mentir diciendo que el azabache no sentía nada, eso era visible para cualquiera.

 

  
-Ten.-

Light dio un respingo al no ver de qué lado apareció Near, quien se quedó parado a su lado como si estuviese esperando su opinión sobre los alimentos.

 

 

-Yo no pedí esto.-  
Apartó el plato, extrañado ante la acción del albino. Él solo había pedido un café, y éste había regresado con un plato de pollo y arroz.

 

  
-¡Aii!, ¿que importa?, la casa invita, solo cómelo.-  
Se sentó frente al castaño, importándole poco que aún se encontraba en horas laborales. Total, era casi imposible que alguien lo viese ahí.

 

  
-No tengo hambre.-  
Suspiró. No, no era orgullo de rechazar el buen gesto de aquel chico que apenas y conocía, realmente no tenía hambre, no tenía deseo de nada.

 

  
-Debes comer.-  
Light agudizó sus ojos al escuchar la seriedad en la voz del albino, su semblante apacible, dejando las tiernas sonrisas de lado.  
-Sabes... Lawliet me comentó el porque te desmayaste, no es saludable para cualquier persona saltarse sus tiempos de comida, pero tomando en cuenta tu condición, debes alimentarte bien, ¿no crees?.-

  
No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Sabía que aquel chico era mayor que él pero tenía un aspecto más infantil, y aún así había sonado como toda una madre preocupada. Aunque también el que mencionase a Lawliet le hizo recordar al azabache, entre tantas cosas del día no había pensado en él, pero que su recuerdo llegase a su mente le hizo sonreír.

  
Near sonrío ampliamente al ver al castaño tomar el tenedor y llevar un poco de comida a sus labios.

 

  
-Pues he de decirte que esta bueno.-  
Comentó, aún con un poco de comida en su boca, provocando una sonrisa en su pálido acompañante.

 

Light siguió comiendo, tratando de despejar su mente y concentrarse en el buen sabor de la comida, y ¿por qué no?, disfrutar la compañía de Near, a quien no conocía mucho, pero al menos ya no estaba solo en esa apartada mesa.

  
-Light... tú y Lawliet... ¿son algo?.-  
Interumpió de repente, enrollando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice, completamente sonrojado

El tenedor lleno de comida quedó a medio camino luego de aquella pregunta, colocó el utensilio sobre el plato y se limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

 

  
-Lawliet y yo solo somos dos personas que estamos juntos debido a una mala jugada del destino.-

  
Near se mordió los labios, queriendo evitar que un gemido de sorpresa escapase de ellos. Hacía unos segundos había visto al castaño sonreír mientras comía, pero de repente éste había cambiado su semblante a uno serio. Y lo peor no era en sí el inexpresivo aspecto de Light, sino el pensar si éste quería, aunque fuese un poco, a Lawliet.

 

Se enrollo otro mechon nerviosamente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos color miel que le veían directo. ¿Como Light podía expresarse de aquella manera?, ¿sería cierto que él no sentía nada por Lawliet? Y si lo era... ¿por qué el no podía olvidar al idiota de Mello?.

 

  
-Pareces tener todo bajo control... y yo sigo colgado por un chico que jamás me ha amado.-  
Sonrío tristemente, balanceando sus pies debajo de la mesa

  
Sus ojos miel se agudizaron, viendo aquellos profundos orbes, los cuales, a pesar de lucir apacibles, se veían levemente cristalinos. Se aflojó su corbata un poco más ante lo incomodo del momento, ¿que se supone que debía decirle exactamente?, o mejor pregunta aún, ¿por qué este chico que apenas y conocía le contaba eso?, ¿acaso se había tomado en serio eso de "ayudarle a cambiar su forma de pensar"?

 

-Sino te ama, ¿por qué sigues con él?, ¿no sería más fácil buscarte a otro?.-  
Llevó más comida a su boca, no encontraba la dificultad en el problema del albino. Para él era algo que podía resolverse tan fácil, pero que las personas siempre decidían complicarlo con sus sentimentalismos.

 

  
-¿Por qué para todos es tan fácil remplazar una persona como si de una prenda se tratase?.-  
Su tono fue levemente hostil. No importaba quién fuese, todos decían lo mismo; Matt, sus compañeros del trabajo, y ahora Light. Y quizá tenían razón, pero querían hacerlo ver tan fácil, cuando la realidad era diferente, no iba a levantarse un día y que ese amor no existiese de repente.

 

  
-Porque nadie es indispensable, Near.-

 

  
-Las personas si son importantes, Light. Creo que a ti te convendría pensar un poco más como yo.-

 

  
-Y yo creo que a ti te convendría más pensar como yo.-  
Sonrío de lado, cruzándose de brazos al ver al albino ponerse de pie con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

  
-No sé ni que sería peor. Ser el idiota que soy y amar a quien no me ama, o ser alguien tan miserable que va por la vida sin sentir amor por quienes le rodean.-

  
Light frunció el ceño y lo vio con cierto desdén. Él no lo conocía para llamarlo miserable, aunque tampoco sintió el valor para defenderse, lo vio alejarse pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, quizá porque en cierta manera, él si se sentía un miserable.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
Removió un poco el coñac de la copa que tenía en su mano para luego darle un trago, mientras con su otra mano firmaba algunos documentos, sentado tras su escritorio sobre su sillón negro de cuero. Tenía repitiendo esas acciones desde hace unas horas, podríamos decir que hoy había sido un día atareado para él, pero nada imposible de llevar a cabo.

  
-Pase.-  
Sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, había alzado su voz, dándole el permiso a quien fuese que estuviese tocando su puerta

 

  
-Señor Lawliet. Un paquete acaba de venir a su nombre.-

Una hermosa y curvilínea secretaria de cabellos cortos y negros se adentró a la oficina contoneándose al caminar. Traía entre manos una caja azul que tenía escrito en la parte superior una L y una V sobrepuestas, y debajo de estas decía "Louis Vuitton" en negro.

 

  
-Muchas gracias, Kiyomi.-  
Se levantó, tomó el paquete y lo colocó sobre su escritorio rápidamente.  
-¿Ya está todo listo para el viernes?-  
Sonreía emocionado, removiendo el papel delgado que suelen poner encima, sacando las prendas de la caja. Una camisa manga larga color vino y un pantalón negro, un conjunto formal pero sin perder ese leve toque de casual.

 

 

-Por supuesto, señor. Será en Chez André a las 20h.-  
La amable secretaria sonrío, mientras colocaba de igual forma unos sobres en el escritorio de su jefe.  
-También ya están listas las invitaciones para sus amigos.-

  
Las tomó entre manos, viendo lo bonito y elegante del diseño, como las letras doradas relucían en el color blanco hueso. Se sentía emocionado como un chiquillo, los lanzamientos de sus nuevos videojuegos siempre lograban levantarle el ánimo, pero su alegría residía en que este evento sería diferente a los demás, al menos alguien lo haría diferente para él.

 

  
-Kiyomi... antes que te marches, necesito una invitación adicional.-  
Continuó, deteniendo los pasos de ella, quien creía que su trabajo ahí estaba terminado y se dirigía a la gran puerta de madera.

 

  
-Si, por supuesto... ¿A qué dirección será enviada la tarjeta?.-  
Inquirió, sacando la pequeña libreta que solía guardar en la bolsa de su pegada falda, esa que usaba para los pequeños apuntes u órdenes del azabache.

 

  
-Tan pronto este lista puedes traerla a mi oficina, yo me encargaré de la entrega.-  
Se removió algunos mechones que le caían en la frente, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cómoda silla de cuero, girándola para darle la espalda a su secretaria, pero encontrándose con la hermosa vista que le ofrecía la pared de vidrio que tenía detrás de su escritorio.

 

  
-Ok, ¿A nombre de quien?-

 

  
-A nombre de Yagami Light.-  
Sonrío, escuchando el sonido que los trazos de lapicero provocaban en el papel. Dio un último sorbo a su coñac, cerrando los ojos e imaginando cómo se vería el color vino de la camisa en la trigueña piel del castaño.

 


	18. Cambios.

**18.CAMBIOS**

 

Dando vueltas en su habitación, leía por trigésima vez la invitación que Lawliet le había ido a dejar dos días atrás junto a una caja azul marino. El miércoles, cuando sin abrir por completo la puerta, le atendió solo saludándose normalmente y sin mostrar mucho interés para que el azabache se marchase pronto, antes que se le ocurriera pasar, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, y de Sachiko ni hablar.

Sonrío y ahogo un pequeño grito, poco le falto para ponerse a brincar como chiquillo. Tomó nuevamente las prendas que estaban en la caja y las acercó a su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela. No iba a negarlo, le emocionaba en demasía el asistir a un evento de esa índole, sabiendo que en su día a día jamás tendría la oportunidad de siquiera pisar el salón donde se llevaría a cabo.

 

  
-¿Mamá?, ¿como te sientes?.-  
Se hincó al lado de su madre, quien yacía en su usual sillón. Había salido de su habitación con toalla en mano para tomar un ducha, había quedado con Lawliet de verse a tres cuadras de su casa a las 19h, eso le daba un tiempo de preparación de una hora aproximadamente, y aunque estaba emocionado, una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse egoísta al asistir a dicho lugar dejando a su madre en las condiciones que se encontraba.

 

  
La removió un poco pero Sachiko no reaccionó, se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y llevó su dedo índice a la nariz de ella, solo para cerciorarse que aún respiraba. La semana completa no había sido la mejor para ellos, aún cuando Light evitaba dejarle dinero para que no recayese en sus vicios, siempre al regresar de la escuela la encontraba completamente ebria, era obvio que los tontos de sus vecinos influían en alimentar sus dependencias, pero jamás la había visto en un estado como ahora, completamente sedada. O quizá, lo que realmente nunca había pasado antes, era la brecha que existía entre ellos, no se habían hablado desde el lunes, aún cuando Light se le acercaba, ella no coordinaba movimientos ni palabras

 

  
-Voy a salir esta noche, pero te prometo portarme bien y regresar temprano-  
Le tomó una de las heladas manos, su rostro mantenía una sonrisa pero los ojos comenzaban a arderle por las lágrimas. Él hablando con alguien que no le estaba escuchando resultaba patético, pero aún así le beso la mano, fingiendo que estaba pidiendo permiso para salir como lo haría un adolescente normal.   
-Mami... ¿recuerdas que día es mañana?... debes despertar para que podamos ir donde tanto te gusta.-  
Intentó que su voz sonase alegre, pero fue imposible que en alguno momento no se quebrase

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

El pequeño apartamento era un caos. A pesar que la gente suele creer que las mujeres son las más dramáticas a la hora de salir, parece que cuatro hombres tampoco pueden ponerse de acuerdo tan fácilmente. Había prendas por donde se le viera, cada uno caminaba apresuradamente de un cuarto a otro. Cepillándose los dientes sin terminar de colocarse la camisa, algunos buscando el pantalón que han perdido en la habitación de algún otro. Beyond buscando algún calcetín que si tuviese par, Mello buscando su única corbata negra, Matt sin poder encontrar su gel para el cabello, y Near... Bueno, Near parecía ser el único que tenía todo bajo control. Tranquilamente estaba terminando de arreglar sus prendas frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la sala, se abrochó los botones de su camisa blanca manga larga y se acomodó la melena de la manera que mejor pudo, pasando unos mechones detrás de su oreja.

 

  
-¿Qué te parece si en lugar de asistir al evento de Lawliet, nos quedamos tú y yo disfrutando de tener el apartamento para nosotros solo?-  
Mello se había colocado detrás, quedando absorto por el reflejo del albino en el espejo. Le rodeó la cintura colocando su quijada sobre el hombro del chico.

 

  
-Suena un plan bastante aburrido, ¿no crees?-  
Se revolvió un poco, logrando que el rubio le soltase.

 

  
Mello lo vio caminar con dirección hacia su habitación. Tuvo que fingir que nada ocurría cuando vio a Matt entrando a la sala, comenzó a acomodarse la corbata bajo el cuello de su camisa roja manga larga, aunque su cabeza estaba que daba vuelta en otro lado. Near venía ignorándolo desde hace días, no sucumbía ante sus caricias, no se sonrojaba con sus palabras, y solía desviar la mirada al tenerlo cerca.

 

  
-Oye Mello, ¿como se ve mejor mi cabello?, ¿peinado de lado o completamente hacia atrás?-  
Se puso al lado del rubio, admirando su apariencia frente al espejo, acomodando su cabello de ambas formas para mostrarle las opciones al rubio.   
-¡Hey, Mello!-  
Le sacudió una de sus manos frente al rostro al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención.

 

  
-¿eh?, perdón, Matt. Estaba pensando si llevar corbata o no.-  
Su voz sonaba completamente apagada. Matt sonrío, y pícaramente se situó detrás del rubio, rodeándolo con sus manos y aflojándole la corbata para desabotonarle algunos botones, dejando a la vista un poco de su pecho.

 

  
-Si muestras un poco de piel hasta yo te doy.-  
Le mordió suavemente el hombro sobre la camisa, provocando que aquellos ojos zafiros encontrarán sus esmeraldas a través del espejo. Mello giró, y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo.

 

  
-Tú le das a todo lo que se mueve, sin necesidad de mostrar piel.-  
Le beso la quijada, lamiendo con lascivia esa parte, algo que provocó que Matt lo tomase posesivamente de la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, ¿hace cuánto que Mello y él no estaban juntos? Claro, desde que había empezado esa rivalidad por Near. Pero no iba a negarlo, aunque el albino le atrajese, a Mello lo deseaba, se movía de una manera que lo hacía tener los mejores orgasmos del mundo.

 

  
-Solo le doy a lo que sabe moverse bien.-

 

  
Beyond entró corriendo a la sala, terminando de abrocharse su camisa blanca manga larga. Habían quedado de acuerdo con Near de vestir una camisa del mismo color, ya que eran los únicos de ese apartamento que parecían pensar en otra cosa que no fuese sexo. Pero rodó sus ojos al ver la escena que invadía el lugar, las lenguas entrelazándose y las manos aventurándose por debajo de las ropas del otro.

 

  
-¿Podrían buscarse un puto cuarto?.-  
Bufó, caminando entre ambos para separarlos toscamente

 

  
-No te pongas celoso, Beyond. Tengo amor para todos.-  
Bromeó Matt, llevando su mano sin pudor alguno al miembro del azabache, quien se encogió al sentir como el pelirrojo se lo masajeaba sin miramientos sobre el pantalón

 

Un codazo justo en las costillas dejó sin aire a Matt, provocando la estruendosa carcajada de Mello, quien continuó en su labor de acomodarse sus prendas, peleando con los otros dos pues todos querían verse en el mismo espejo, pero al ser este muy estrecho, solo podía usarlo una persona por vez, y tomando en cuenta la incapacidad de ellos para ponerse de acuerdo, y esa fascinación suya por pelear, pronto los tres se estaban empujando el uno al otro para abarcar el espacio.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
Sentía las manos heladas. Se acomodaba el cabello hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, viendo su reflejo en la ventana de su auto polarizado. ¿O quizá se veía mejor con el cabello hacia atrás?, ¿esa camisa azul marino realmente favorecía su color de piel?, ¿sus ojeras no se veían tan marcadas?. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, solo para cerciorarse que todo estuviese bien en él, se sentó levemente sobre el capó del coche, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar morderse la uña nervioso. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y el lugar no contaba con la mejor iluminación, pero su nerviosismo no residía en la posible delincuencia de la zona. Aunque se sintiera tonto al admitirlo, pero la única razón por la que su corazón palpitaba de una manera que parecía querer salir de su pecho, era por las ansias que le causaba ver a Light. Se sentía como una chica recién enamorada y emocionada por ver a su pareja a quien no veía desde hace unos días. ¿Hace cuanto había sido la última vez que se enamoró?, ¡uff!, de eso ya hacia un tiempo atrás, cuando Alex tuvo que partir creyendo que la relación podría mantenerse igual, creyendo que se verían cada vacación y que se comerían a besos por toda esas ganas acumuladas, pero lentamente él se fue metiendo más en su compañía, y Alex en sus estudios, aquel amor no era tan fuerte para soportar la distancia, y así como aquella flamante relación empezó, así de abrupta terminó. Luego de eso no esperó conocer a nadie más, decidió disfrutar. Y aunque Near por un tiempo creyó que la actitud promiscua del azabache solo era por querer mitigar el dolor, para Lawliet la realidad era distinta. No odiaba a Alex, jamás iba a hacerlo, pero no podía negar que la vida nocturna le entretenía de sobremanera. Recorrer con sus manos y lenguas los diferentes cuerpos era algo que le excitaba en demasía. Y cuando juró no volver a enamorarse, no era por miedo a amar, solo era un deseo incontrolable de no cambiar esa vida llena de placeres. Pero de repente apareció Light, un chico normal con quien esperó acostarse para saciar sus deseos y no volver a verlo jamás, como a todos los demás. Y ahora pensaba que sería de su vida si Light jamás hubiese estado de pie bajo aquel poste; mejor dicho, si jamás le hubiese tomado el dinero de su billetera; no, mejor aún, si él no hubiese actuado como un obsesionado siguiéndolo, solo porque su orgullo estaba dolido al creer que le habían visto la cara de tonto; ni eso, una mejor pregunta era, que sería de su vida si jamás le hubiese propuesto aquel trato. Si nada de eso hubiese pasado, Light no existiría en su vida, no habría aceptado un plan tan tonto por parte de Beyond solo para defender a alguien, nunca hubiese tenido celos de un tipo desagradable cualquiera, no habría dicho palabras tan cursis como las que en alguna vez le dijo, jamás habría pasado una noche entera despierto en la habitación de un hospital, no sentiría que el corazón se le acelera solo por saber que lo verá. Si Light no existiera, él no estaría donde se encontraba en estos momentos, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la dirección por donde sabe que el castaño aparecerá. Quizá lo único que le decepcionaba un poco era saber que él lo acompañaría solo como parte del trato, ese en el cual él mismo le había explicado que sus servicios no solo se limitarían a la cama, sino que, como en esta ocasión, podría utilizar su buena presentación para servir de acompañante. Ni Lawliet sabía de dónde se había inventado una mentira tan elaborada, pero aunque fuese pagándole, Light iba a pasar la noche junto a él en uno de los eventos que lo tenía altamente emocionado por ser algo en lo que habían estado trabajando los últimos meses.

  
Lawliet se separó de su auto, parándose lo más erguido que pudo. Se mordió los labios para no sonreír tontamente, pero ver a Light acercarse podría haberle provocado hasta un sonrojo. Le encantaba como los mechones Castaños siempre caían sobre la frente del chico, pero no podía negar que verlo vestido de una manera tan formal, el color vino de la camisa contrastando perfectamente con su piel trigueña y con su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, le hacía ver jodidamente bien.

 

  
-Pensé que iba tener que ir hasta tu casa a buscarte.-  
Abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitándole a tomar asiento.

 

  
-¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?, habíamos quedado a las 19h, solo son las 19h10.-   
Se colocó el cinturón, sin ver a los ojos al azabache. Lawliet solo era un exagerado con eso del tiempo. Lo vio rodear el auto, para luego tomar asiento al lado del copiloto, inundando automáticamente con su exquisito aroma

 

  
-Digamos que esta vez te perdonaré la demora.-  
Encendió el motor del auto, pero antes de ponerlo en marcha, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Light, quien lo veía expectante.

 

  
-¿Perdonarme la demora?, ¿a que te refieres?.-

 

 

-Que la espera valió la pena. Te ves perfecto esta noche.-  
Le tomó de la quijada sin pensarlo tanto, y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Ya que importaba si Light se daba cuenta o no de sus sentimientos. Se relamió los labios, queriendo impregnarse del sabor que el castaño había dejado sobre los suyos, y lo que más le emocionó, es que a pesar del serio semblante de su acompañante, podía jurar que un leve sonrojo coloreo aquellas mejillas, antes que Light voltease su rostro hacia la ventana raudamente.

 

  
-También te ves bien...-  
Masculló casi inaudible con su vista fija hacia el lado contrario. Lawliet tuvo las locas intenciones de reclinar el asiento y comenzar a comerlo ahí mismo, pero era el presidente de la compañía, prácticamente era su evento el que se llevaría a cabo. Así que decidió poner en marcha el auto, importándole poco si Light evitaba mirarlo. Él ya había obtenido lo que deseaba, un beso de aquellos labios, y el sonrojo junto al halago fue un extra, pero suficientes para que su corazón se sintiese feliz en esos momentos.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Caminaba con nervios, aquel lugar parecía sacado de un sueño. Las "searchlights" iluminando de un azul suave las paredes. Solo debía cruzar el pequeño puente para poder llegar, el cual estaba sobre un lago artificial de color turquesa, que se veía más radiante por los redondos focos instalados al fondo de este.

  
El lugar por dentro era igual de fascinante. La alfombra cobriza con suaves tonos metálicos combinaban perfectamente con el pulcro blanco mantel que forraba las mesas y sillas, con un grueso listón dorado alrededor de ellas. Los cristalinos candelabros cayendo como cascadas desde el techo. Todo se veía tal pulcro, con clase. Hasta juraba poder ver su reflejo en los platos acomodados sobre la mesa.

 

-Matt ha dicho que no tardan. ¿Te importaría quedarte solo un momento?. Debo ir a saludar a los proveedores.-   
Lawliet le tomó la mano, guiándolo hasta la mesa de centro que estaba exclusivamente reservada para el presidente de la compañía y sus amigos.

 

  
Light se dejó guiar, aún absorto por lo amplio y hermoso del lugar. Lleno de gente fina bebiendo champagne en sus largas copas, usando sus bien elaborados atuendos, riendo o hablando con gracia. Se sorprendió levemente al ver cómo Lawliet se acercaba y se desenvolvía con completa naturalidad entre todos ellos, el como todos parecían tenerle mucho respeto y admiración, y por un breve instante, se sintió dichoso de ser el acompañante directo de ese pálido empresario.

 

  
-¡Light!-

Unos pálidos brazos le rodearon de pronto el cuello, dejándolo sin aliento ante el efusivo saludo por parte de Near, con quien había intercambiado número telefónico resultando en algún que otro escueto mensaje luego de su encuentro en el restaurante.

 

  
-¿Donde está Lawliet?-  
Matt tomó asiento en la redonda mesa seguido de Mello quien se sentó a su lado. El rubio no había pasado desapercibida ese repentino cariño y sonrisas entre Near y Light, si antes no le agradaba el castaño, ahora no podía ni tragarlo.

 

  
-Dijo que iría a saludar a sus colegas.-  
Se encogió de hombros, viendo como los chicos que se acababan de sentar aceptaban gustosos la bebida que una camarera les ofrecía, cuya botella mostraba "Moët & Chandon"   
-No, gracias.-  
Negó amablemente una vez fue su turno.

 

  
-Anda, Light. Solo un poco.-  
Intentó animarle Beyond alzando su propia copa, pero el castaño negó sonriente.

  
Sonrisa que hasta a Beyond le sorprendió. Recordaba que hasta a él le caía un poco mal por haberse mostrado como un malagradecido con Lawliet, pero en estos momentos las facciones del menor se veían relajadas, y parecía sonreír sinceramente mientras intercambiaba alguna que otra palabra con Near.

 

  
-Light no bebe nada que tengo algún porcentaje de alcohol.-

 

  
-¿Y desde cuando se conocen tanto?.-  
Espetó Mello, cruzándose de brazos, quien se estaba sintiendo altamente incomodo con la repentina amistad entre esos

 

  
-Supongo que no es algo que te importe. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.-  
Dio un sorbo a su copa, sin apartar sus orbes de aquellos zafiros que parecían querer atravesarlo. Nadie en la mesa se atrevió a decir algo más por los siguientes segundos, aquello parecía campo minado, problema marital. Light por su parte tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa, Near le había contado de ese tal Mello en algún mensaje, pero no pensaba o no indagó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que el amor por quien tanto sufría el pequeño albino era ese chico rubio que en alguna ocasión también había visto.

 

  
-Oye, Light. Cambiando de tema, ¿como se llama tu amiga la rubiecita?.-

 

  
-¿Misa?-  
Enarcó la ceja, bebiendo un poco del agua que le habían agregado a su vaso, extrañado por el conocimiento que Beyond tenía sobre su compañera.

 

  
-Beyond tiene un amor enfermizo por ella desde que la vio.-  
Bromeó Matt, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de un sonrojado Beyond.

  
Los minutos pasaron, sorprendiendo al mismo Light de sentirse tan cómodo entre los amigos de Elle, bueno, menos por Mello, quien lo veía como si quisiera matarlo. En un momento dado, Lawliet regresó a la mesa, rodeando con un brazo la cintura del castaño, quien se dejó hacer como parte del trato. Lawliet era bastante abierto referente a sus preferencias sexuales, no tenía inconveniente de caminar tomando la mano de un hombre. Aunque por esta ocasión, el castaño solo sería su acompañante, no tenían que actuar como novios, y aún así, no protestó cuando sintió la mano del azabache acariciándole la cintura sobre las prendas.

 

  
-¿Se la están pasando bien?.-  
Inquirió, a sabiendas que el tranquilo ambiente no era algo que solían frecuentar. Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, sus amigos y hermano le asintieron con una sonrisa, excepto por Mello.

 

  
-Estaríamos mejor si solamente fuéramos los que debemos estar.-  
Colocó la copa en la mesa, viendo fijamente al castaño, quien frunció el entrecejo al entender la indirecta

 

  
-Lo único que arruina el lugar es la pésima actitud de algunos.-

 

  
-Prefiero mi actitud antes de ser un caza-fortunas.-

Light endureció sus facciones y apretó con sus manos sus rodillas bajo la mesa

 

-¿Caza-fortunas?, ¿de qué carajos hablas?.-

 

  
-No te hagas el inocente. ¿Que hace un puto como tú usando Prada y sentado al lado de un hombre adinerado?, no eres más que un aprovechado.-

 

  
-¡Mello!-   
Interrumpió Lawliet, antes que Light pensase siquiera en un contraataque, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido. Sabía de la actitud explosiva del rubio, pero no creyó que este fuese a actuar así a sabiendas que se encontraban en un lugar formal, donde lo único que se escuchaba era la suave música de fondo acompañado con las leves risas.  
-Light no es ningún caza-fortunas, yo lo he invitado.-

 

 

-Tan típico de Mello. Siempre arruinando cada momento.-  
Comentó Near con su tan conocida apacibilidad. Pero aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para cierto rubio.

 

  
-¡No me jodan!, ¿¡ahora se ponen del lado de ese imbécil!?-  
Con sus manos tomando la mesa, se empujó con furia hacia atrás, lanzando la pequeña manta blanca al levantarse molesto y marcharse.

 

Y por un momento Lawliet tuvo la intención de seguirlo, no era que se hubiese puesto del lado de Light, simplemente Mello se había pasado de la raya con el último comentario, además él había empezado. Pero sabía que seguirlo y llegarle con esa excusa sería lo mismo a decirle "Si, Mello. Nos pusimos del lado de Light". Un incómodo silencio invadió la mesa, pero Matt no pasó desapercibido una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Light y Near. El albino sintiéndose satisfecho de hacer rabiar un poco al rubio, sentía que se lo merecía luego de tantas cosas. Light, por su parte, sonreía burlonamente, solo conocía a Mello como el chico del cual Near venía colgado, pero ahora que lo había tenido enfrente, y que éste tenía claramente un problema directamente con él, no podía evitar sentirse bien al verlo marcharse molesto por las palabras del pequeño albino.

 

  
-Creo que a Beyond le dará algo.-  
Interrumpió Matt de repente, manteniendo su vista fija hacia el frente, donde se encontraba el marco de entrada.

Todos desviaron su vista siguiendo la dirección de los ojos esmeraldas. Y, efectivamente, Beyond casi se ahoga con su propia bebida al ver quien cruzaba el umbral tomando el brazo de un alto caballero vistiendo saco. Misa llevaba su rubia cabellera recogida, dejando solo dos mechones que le caían por el rostro, un hermoso y reluciente vestido largo strapless negro ceñido a su estrecha cintura, dándole una perfecta apariencia de reloj de arena.

 

  
-No sabía que tu amiga era hija de Gozaburo Amane.-  
Comentó con su cuerpo aún de lado al reconocer al dueño de otra importante compañía.

 

  
-Yo tampoco lo sabía.-  
Comentó sin mucho interés. Pero Lawliet se puso de pie dispuesto a dejar la mesa e ir a saludar a sus invitados. Se encorvó un poco y tomó a Light por la quijada, besándole los labios antes que pudiese reaccionar

 

  
-Iré a saludarlos, ahora vuelvo.-   
Su aliento chocó de lleno en el rostro del castaño, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Y sin saberlo porque, solo atinó a asentir luego de las palabras del azabache, sintiéndose de repente como si realmente fuesen una pareja. Near sonrío ampliamente ante tan tierna demostración de afecto, pero no pudo molestar al castaño pues Beyond lo interrumpió de repente.

 

-Oye, Light. Preséntame a Misa, por favor.-  
juntó sus manos en ademán de súplica tan pronto su hermano había partido.

 

 

Pero antes que Light pudiese dar su respuesta, fue Misa quien se acercó a la mesa al haberlo vislumbrado a lo lejos. Lo abrazó por detrás, sintiendo los turgentes pechos de su compañera en la espalda

 

  
-¡Light!, no tenía idea que tu novio era el dueño de empresas Ilumex-   
Su sonrisa radiante era la que el castaño ya conocía a la perfección. Los tres chicos restantes se vieron curiosos entre ellos al haber escuchado la palabra "novio".  
¿desde cuando Light y Lawliet se hacían pasar por novios?.  
-¿Y bien?, ¿Me presentas a tus amigos o qué?-  
Tomó asiento, dedicándoles esa blanca sonrisa a los demás que acompañaban la mesa.

 

  
-Yo soy Matt.-  
Interrumpió rápidamente el pelirrojo con esa voz sensual que el solía imitar, extendió su mano y estrechándola con la suave piel de la chica.

 

  
-Yo soy Near.-  
Repitió los mismos gestos que el pelirrojo, a diferencia que su voz era más sería.

 

  
-Y yo... Soy B-Beyond-  
Misa sonrío con dulzura al notar un leve sonrojo en aquellas pálidas mejillas y poder sentir lo helada de su mano. Matt y Near por su parte, tuvieron que controlar su risa al notar los titubeos del rudo de Beyond.

 

  
-Son amigos de Lawliet, yo apenas lo conozco.-  
Fue el único comentario que atinó a decir. Esperando que a Beyond no se le ocurriera comenzar a cortejarla. No era como si le importara, pero no veía como algo ventajoso el tener a su compañera cerca del hermano del empresario, sabiendo que él si conocía su realidad.

 

  
-No sabía que el novio de Light tuviese un gemelo.-  
Beyond estaba absorto, viéndola juguetear con uno de los mechones que caían por su rostro. Se puso nervioso pero que una chica como Misa estuviese en su misma mesa ya era demasiado para él, por lo que, no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

 

  
-¿Te g-gustaría ir por a-algo de beber?-  
Carraspeó su garganta, señalando con su pulgar hacia la fuente de bebidas que se encontraba en una mesa al final del salón.

 

  
-¡Por supuesto!.-  
Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más al ver al ojos color carmín levantarse de su asiento y acercarse tímidamente para ofrecerle su mano.   
-Light, te veo luego. Supongo que Mikami no tarda.-

 

  
-¿Mikami viene?.-  
Cuestionó un poco curioso. Ya era suficiente con que Misa estuviese ahí. Aunque realmente no entendía que era lo extraño. Tanto Misa como Mikami solían manejarse en esa clase de vida. No debía resultar extraño que también él apareciera en dicho lugar, pero en sus adentros esperaba que no fuese así.

 

  
-Pues no quedamos en nada. Pero su padre es inversionista en la compañía de tu novio.-

  
Light la vio marcharse, rodeando el brazo de Beyond, caminando como si de una pareja se tratase.

 

  
-Me pregunto a qué horas dará su discurso Lawliet.-  
Bufó Matt, pasando sus manos por su perfectamente acomodado cabello. Comenzaba a aburrirse. Solo veía gente de saco sentados en sus mesas o caminando tranquilamente con sus copas de un lado a otro, hasta para reír tenían clase, no lanzaban esas carcajadas tan conocidas de sus amigos.

 

  
-Supongo que hay que esperar a que todos los invitados aparezcan.-  
Contestó Near, viendo su reloj de muñeca. Matt era un exagerado, solo llevaban treinta minutos en el lugar, el evento comenzaba a las 20h, era normal que la gente tardase unos minutos en arribar

 

  
-Entonces con su permiso pero yo iré a matar el tiempo con un cigarro allí afuera.-  
Near suspiró y rodó los ojos ante la impaciencia del pelirrojo, pero no intentó detenerlo.

 

  
-Así que... el tal Mello era el chico rubio que estaba aquí hace un momento, ¿verdad?-  
Aprovechando que estaban solos y que tampoco quería morir del aburrimiento, decidió entablar una conversación con el albino, una conversación sobre algo que él ya tenía conocimiento.   
-Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que puedes tener algo mejor.-

 

  
-¿Quien es Mikami y por qué pareció afectarte su venida?-  
Desvió el tema, lo último que quería era pensar en Mello. Su pequeño y mal hecho plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, mientras más ignoraba al rubio, éste más trataba de llamar su atención. Pero para Near no era suficiente, quería que Mello realmente se sintiese mal.

 

  
-Es un compañero.-  
Contestó secamente. Guiñó un ojo disimuladamente mientras bebía un poco más de agua, pero no le guiñaba a Near. Sus ojos estaban puestos en un hombre que los estaba viendo desde lo lejos, alguien que Light había notado desde hace un rato.   
-Near, ¿te gustaría que fuésemos un rato allá afuera mientras Lawliet termina de atender a sus invitados?.-  
Se puso de pie, sin esperar la aprobación del albino.

 

No encontró nada extraño en que Light quisiese salir, él también comenzaba a sentirse sofocado allí dentro. Además, aún faltaba al menos algunos minutos para que Lawliet hablase y luego sirvieran la cena. Así que le pareció buena idea encaminarse con el castaño, abrirse paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, disfrutando el casi silencioso lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua provocado por el lago artificial y algunos grillos. Las pláticas y risas habían quedado dentro del salón. La mayoría de personas se encontraba en el interior, y al lugar al cual se habían encaminado estaba un poco fuera de alcance, resultando ser un poco más oscuro que lo demás.

 

  
-Allí adentro note que no querías hablar de Mello, ¿tanto te gusta?.-  
Near agachó la cabeza pero Light sonrió. El mismo hombre que había visto adentro parecía haberlos seguido. Ya le había hecho el escaneo correspondiente y aquel elegante empresario no se veía nada mal, era poseedor de un lindo cabello negro, que a pesar de ser corto, algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, sus facciones eran duras, junto a un perfilado rostro triangular.

 

  
-Bueno... Es que Mello me gusta desde hace mucho, no puedo dejar de quererlo así por así.-

 

 

-Claro que puedes.-

 

  
-Light... no me gusta cuando hablas así, las personas no son objetos.-  
Reprendió, cruzándose de brazos.

 

  
-Ya lo sé, y no he querido insinuar que las personas son objetos pero... debes dejar de compadecerte, si Mello no te quiere, ¡ya está!, de amor nadie se muere.-

 

  
-Pero no es tan fácil.-  
Masculló.

 

  
-Déjame demostrarte que si lo es.-  
Agudizó su vista, algo que pasó desapercibido para Near debido a la poca luz. Si bien ya había notado la presencia de aquel hombre de saco, lo que le alegraba en demasía era que también había vislumbrado unos ojos zafiro observándolos a lo lejos. No podía ser más perfecto.  
-¿Crees que soy atractivo?.-

 

  
-¿Eh?.-  
Enarcó una ceja, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero antes que pudiese dar otro, Light le rodeó la cintura con un brazo

 

  
-¿Qué si te parezco atractivo?-  
Aquellas pálidas mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas, algo que provocó una sonrisa ladina en Light. Aquellos zafiro se habían agudizado a lo lejos

 

  
-Si... ¿pero..-

 

  
-Entonces bésame.-

Antes que pudiese dar alguna respuesta, Light lo atrajo por completo contra su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios a los de un sorprendido Near, quien automáticamente llevó sus manos al pecho del castaño, pero no ejerció presión por separarlo. Sin saber porqué, se dejó llevar, Light le besaba de manera tierna y pausada, algo que le hizo erizar la piel. De un momento a otro, se sorprendió entrelazando su lengua por instinto propio y cerrando los ojos para entregarse por completo. El castaño mantenía un ojo entreabierto, satisfecho al notar el acercamiento de aquel hombre.

 

  
-¿Sabes algo?.-  
Le susurró al oído, asegurándose de soplarle levemente la nuca, algo que hizo temblar el menudo cuerpo que tenía entre brazos.  
-Alguien no te ha quitado la vista desde que estábamos en el salón, y ahora viene hacia aquí.-  
Solo aquellas palabras, fueron suficientes para que Near se revolviese entre los brazos de Light, pero éste lo sujetó con más fuerza para mantenerlo quieto.   
-Confía en mi, se ve bastante guapo. Date la oportunidad, Near.-  
Le besó suavemente la mejilla antes de separarse por completo.

 

 

-¿Gustan que los invite a un trago?.-

Near alzó la vista hacia el sujeto que era solo unos centímetros más alto él, su voz profunda lo hizo congelarse, pero un disimulado golpecito en la espalda por parte de Light le hizo reaccionar.

 

  
-La verdad es que yo no bebo, pero quizá mi amigo esté interesado.-  
Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando sintió la helada mano de Near tomándole posesivamente

 

  
-Ahh no.. yo...-

 

  
-Que linda voz...-  
Sin pudor alguno, le guiñó un ojo al albino, quien solo se sonrojó más si acaso era posible   
-Me llamo Gevanni Stephen.-  
Tomó la delicada y pálida mano, para depositar un suave beso sin perder de vista aquellos profundos orbes.

 

  
-Mi... Mi nombre e-es Nate, pero t-todos me dicen Near.-

 

  
-Debo de regresar Near, acuérdate que debo apoyar a mi novio.-  
Removió su mano, a fin que el albino le soltase, lo cual no fue difícil ya que éste estaba como petrificado.

 

  
-Si claro, debes apoyar a tu novio.-  
Masculló cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un puchero al reconocer la ironía en las palabras del castaño. Él, quien los últimos días había estado intentando convencer a Light que le diese una oportunidad a su amigo, pero éste siempre era tan necio negando que Lawliet tuviese algún sentimiento por él. Pero ahora, utilizaba a su favor al azabache solo para salirse de la situación y dejarlo solo con aquel desconocido... que la verdad si estaba guapo como Light había dicho. El castaño soltó una leve risilla ante la actitud del albino, sabiendo que había captado el sarcasmo.

 

  
-Te veré adentro. Por favor, Gevanni. Trátamelo bien.-

 

-Lo trataré lo mejor que pueda, como realmente se merece.-

  
Light le guiñó el ojo al albino antes de partir, viendo como aquel empresario resultó ser menos tímido de lo esperado. No tenían ni cinco minutos y ya estaba adulando cada uno de los rasgos de Near, provocando que éste se sonrojase en demasía

 

 

  
Se situó debajo de una palmera, viendo a unos metros el resultado de su experimento. La única razón por la que había besado a Near era para asegurarle a aquel hombre que el albino era homosexual, darle ese pequeño empujón que le hacía falta para atreverse y acercarse, porque Light ya había notado aquellas miradas, pero estaba seguro que no iban dirigidas hacia él, más bien estaban puestas en el chico de cabellos blancos.

Al estar un poco alejado, sus risas se dejaban escuchar, podía ver al otro extremo a cierto rubio apretando los puños y dientes. Le causaba intriga el saber si Mello se atrevería a separar a la recién pareja. Le emocionaba y le hacía carcajearse el esperar que si lo hiciera, sería interesante ver a alguien rompiéndole los dientes al altanero chico. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura por detrás. Quizá era la alegría del momento, quizá deseaba apegarse al trato, o quizá fue simple inercia pero automáticamente dejó ir su cabeza recostándola sobre el pecho de quién creyó se trataba de Lawliet.

 

  
-¿Que te causa tanta gracia, eh?-  
Lascivamente le mordió la oreja mientras le susurraba. Algo que hizo a Light intentar separarse al reconocer que no se trataba de Lawliet. Pero Mikami lo sujetó con más fuerzas pegándolo a su cintura y lamiéndole el oído, dejando escapar el aroma a alcohol que emanaba de su boca.


	19. Esperanza

**19.ESPERANZA.**

 

 

No supo ni en qué momento ya se encontraba con su espalda contra la palmera mientras las manos de Mikami le apresaban los brazos y sus labios se juntaban forzosamente.

 

  
-¡Mikami!, ¡estas ebrio!.-  
Como pudo se revolvió. El olor y sabor a alcohol era tangible en la boca de su compañero que hasta comenzaba a marearle.

 

  
-Solo bebí un poco antes de venir, estas reuniones de mi padre me aburren.-  
Le repasó el cuello con la lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso.

 

Colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre el pecho de Mikami y lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Sentir la carrasposa lengua de él sobre su cuello le resultaba incómodo. No, realmente todo lo era. Desde sentir sus cuerpos tan pegados hasta el olor a alcohol que le golpeaba el olfato.

 

  
-¿Por qué me rechazas, Light?, ¿que no te das cuenta que desde hace mucho te vengo cortejando?.-  
Lo empujó con más fuerza contra la palmera, en un intento de mantenerlo quieto

 

  
-¡Tengo novio!, ¿lo olvidas?.-  
Se encogió lo más que pudo, queriendo evitar sentir los labios de Mikami recorriéndole el cuello. Bien, quizá había mentido, pero jamás había encontrado aquella mentira más ventajosa, lamentablemente parecía que el pelínegro no había quedado satisfecho.

 

  
-¡Jamás hablas de él!, él no va por ti a al colegio, ¡y a eso hay que sumarle que es mayor que tú!. ¿Él no puede ser tu novio, Light!.-

 

 

Unos ojos zafiro veían toda la escena, el como Light luchaba por alejarse de aquel chico que en alguna vez él había visto y que reconocía como amigo del castaño. Pero aunque parecía que Light no se la estaba pasando bien, no se molesto en interferir, su sangre hervía demasiado luego de haber visto a Near aceptar un escueto beso de aquel tipo que recién conocía. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, así que furiosamente regresó al salón, no quería ni podía armar una escena porque Lawliet lo odiaría de por vida. Además, aunque estaba molesto con Near, no quería aceptar que se sentía celoso, no, él quería encubrir sus sentimientos bajo la excusa que nada más se preocupaba por él y de lo que pudiese pasarle por andar hablando con gente a la cual no conoce.

 

  
-¡Mello!-  
Se había comenzado a adentrar al salón, rumbo a su mesa cuando escuchó la voz de Lawliet seguido de un apretón alrededor de su brazo.  
-¿Has visto a Light?, estoy a punto de dar mi presentación y me gustaría que ... Bueno, ¿lo has visto o no?.-  
Apartó la vista nervioso, pero Mello sonrío con picardía. Creía que el rumor de un Lawliet enamorado eran meras historias que solo podían existir en la cabecita de Near, pero el verlo hasta con un leve sonrojo le hizo dar cuenta de lo contrario.

 

  
-Si... Lo vi afuera... Con un tipo, parecían ocupados, ¿sabes?.-  
Dejó que su lacio cabello cubriese un poco su rostro para ocultar su sonrisa

 

  
-¿con alguien más?-  
Le soltó el brazo despacio, sintiéndose enteramente confundido luego de aquello.

 

  
-Ajam... Se estaban besando, creo que es su compañero de clases.-  
Se cruzó de brazos y tomó una postura más seria al ver a Lawliet girarse pero sin atrever a dar un paso.  
-¿Que creías Lawliet?, ¿que solo porque lo tratases decentemente él iba dejar de ser lo que es?  
Sonrío con malicia para luego tomar una copa de una mesera quien acababa de ofrecérsela. Aquellas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Lawliet siguiese su camino, aunque también pudo notar como los puños de éste iban completamente apretados.

 

  
Satisfecho con lo que sus palabras habían logrado, comenzó a seguir a Lawliet, quien se escabullía entre los invitados a pasos apresurados.

 

  
Intentaba no ver a la gente. Para empezar, no deseaba que nadie viera la molestia reflejada en sus ojos, pero tampoco deseaba que alguien lo detuviese para charlar. Su único objetivo estaba frente a él, a unos metros, a unos cuantos pasos más, su idea era solo llegar a la puerta de salida y buscar al castaño, y por supuesto, saber con quién carajos se encontraba. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando vislumbró a Light, aún afuera pero solo. Aunque verlo solo tampoco apaciguó la llama que sentía arder por dentro. Aceleró sus pasos y por puro instinto lo tomó posesivamente del brazo para arrastrarlo a una zona menos visible.

 

  
-¿¡Qué te pasa!?, ¡suéltame!.-  
Se revolvió como pudo pero el empresario no cesó en su agarre. Lo arrastró lo más pronto posible antes que aquello se hiciera un escándalo frente a sus invitados. La Luz era un poco más tenue en esa zona y los invitados no llegaban hasta ahí, lo jaló una vez más y lo empujó contra la pared, de manera seria pero sin hacerle daño.

 

  
-¿Con quién estabas?.-  
El corazón le latía con fuerza, por lo que era difícil que su voz sonase calmada. Además, no estaba calmado, estaba lejos de estarlo. A pesar de la poca luz, podía notar que los labios de Light se veían levemente hinchados y eso le hacía rabiar más.

 

  
-... Con Near...-  
Estaba inmóvil, ¿pero que carajos le pasaba a su cuerpo?, darle otro puñetazo directo al rostro no debería ser tan difícil, pero prefirió quedarse sereno, no atreviéndose a mover ni al más ínfimo músculo que pudiese crispar más al azabache

 

  
-¿Y dónde está Near?.-  
Hundió más sus dedos en aquellos delgados brazos. No deseaba hacerle daño, pero ya no iba a negarlo, le estaban matando los celos de imaginarse que Light se hubiese atrevido a estarse besando con otro cuando es SU acompañante.

 

  
Light desvió la vista pero Near y Gevanni ya no se encontraban en el sitio que los había dejado, realmente no sabía dónde se había metido ese par.

 

  
-No lo sé...-  
Se revolvió una vez más, pero sin hacer mucha fuerza mientras se mantenía cabizbajo. Ni siquiera él entendía porque debía darle explicaciones a Lawliet, pero por alguna razón se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. El problema es que no tenía ninguna excusa.

 

  
-Escúchame, Light.-  
Le tomó el mentón y le hizo alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.  
-Tú vienes conmigo, como parte del trato, esta noche eres solo mío.-  
Acortó la distancia y apresó con sus labios los de su acompañante, quien no correspondió al beso de la mejor manera, pero tampoco lo rechazó.

 

 

"Como parte del trato"... ahí iba esa palabra de nuevo... "trato"... ¿en serio así iba a ser la única forma de poder retenerlo a su lado?, ¿a través de un trato?... Le daba cierto pesar el recordar lo que Mello había dicho unos minutos atrás. Prácticamente le insinuó que Light no dejaría de compartir su cuerpo con otros hombres; de hecho, hubo un tiempo en que él pensaba lo mismo, ¿no?. En alguna ocasión le había dicho que no era más que un vil prostituto. Pero las cosas eran diferente ahora, ni siquiera supo en qué momento cambiaron.

 

  
Sus manos ya habían descendido con suavidad a la estrecha cintura del castaño, dejándose llevar por la pasión de saborearle los labios. Podía sentir las heladas manos de Light sobre sus pálidas mejillas, aferrándose con ímpetu al calor que emanaban sus bocas. A esto se refería, a que los besos que ahora se daban estaban cargados con algo más profundo que una simple pasión, muy a diferencia con los primeros que ambos compartieron esa noche que lo recogió fuera del club. También, las caricias ya no eran una llana necesidad de satisfacer un simple deseo; ahora se tomaba su tiempo de recorrerle la piel, queriendo plasmar en sus palmas las delicadas curvaturas de su cuerpo. Y lo que le emocionaba en demasía era notar que Light tampoco lo tocaba de la misma manera; era curioso pero en algunos encuentros recientes había descubierto a un Light levemente más tímido al momento de estar entre sus sábanas. Eso era, sabía que cualquiera que juzgase su situación desde afuera estaría de acuerdo con Mello, pero él había sido testigo de cómo aquella mirada cada día iba con menos carga de indiferencia, era él quien —aunque Light tratase de ocultarlo— sentía las manos del castaño temblar levemente cuando le acariciaba de manera superficial su pálido pecho. Y aunque haya sido un efímero momento, había visto a alguien más vulnerable entre las paredes de aquel hospital, alguien que tenía sueños como cualquier otro y hasta miedos, aunque Light no lo dijese.

 

  
Por otra parte, a unos cuantos metros de aquel oscuro lugar, un chico rubio se sujetaba el estomago con una mano y con la otra se cubría la boca. Deseaba retener las carcajadas y el asco que la escena frente a él le causaba. Aquellos besándose con una ternura como si de una pareja de enamorados se tratase. Aunque ahora entendía que es lo que hacía Light ahí esa noche. Había escuchado claramente a su amigo decir que aquello no era más que un trato, en otras palabras, Light seguía siendo una puta pero ahora más fina. Pero lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo era la actitud de su amigo, era claro que para él era más que eso. Es que no podía creerlo, ¿en qué momento Lawliet había comenzado a sentir algo por ese chico?, ¡y más por Light!. Si su amigo tantas ganas tenía de enamorarse, pues que se consiguiese a alguien de su altura, no a alguien tan vulgar como el castaño. Para Mello estaba claro, Light no era más que una puta que se acostaba con quien le ofreciese un poco de dinero. Se había acostado con Matt sin ni siquiera conocerlo, solo porque Lawliet se lo había pedido; lo había visto moverse como zorra en el regazo de aquel hombre sin importarle que los demás en el club lo vieran y a eso podíamos sumarle lo reciente con Near, lo había visto besar al albino para luego dejarlo con un tipo que ninguno de los dos conocía, ¿es que acaso deseaba que Near se pareciese a él?, ¿era eso la "buena persona" de quien Lawliet se estaba enamorando?. Mello lo recordaba todo, pero Lawliet parecía haberlo olvidado, así que él se encargaría de recordárselo.

 

  
-Debo dar mi presentación.-  
Susurró luego de haber cortado de manera delicada aquel beso. Mantenía una mano en la nuca del chico, enredando un poco sus dedos en aquellos suaves cabellos, sin perder detalle de como el cielo se reflejaba en sus ojos color nuez. Light solamente asintió suavemente al no encontrar que más hacer, pero esa leve pizca de nervios fue algo que enterneció al azabache, quien acortó la distancia y plantó un escueto beso sobre sus labios.

 

Sus hiperactivos pensamientos y deseos de reír tuvieron que detenerse al ver que la pareja a unos metros de él tenía la clara intención de regresar al salón. A grandes zancadas regreso sus pasos hasta que llegó al umbral que separaba el interior y exterior de aquel lugar, donde rápidamente ingresó para comenzar a confundirse entre la gente que ahí se encontraba reunida. Para disimular, tomó una copa de champagne a uno de los meseros que de pie andaban. Relajo sus facciones al notar que en su mesa ya estaba de vuelta Matt. A unos metros detrás de él, Lawliet y Light iban ingresando pero no parecían haber notado su presencia.

 

  
-Hasta que te dignas en regresar-  
Bufó Matt tan pronto el rubio tomó asiento a su lado, viendo la leve sonrisa traviesa que surcaba sus labios.   
-¿Que has hecho o en qué piensas para traer dicha sonrisa?.-  
Le codeó suavemente de manera juguetona, si Mello estaba pensando en alguna travesura, más valía que se la dijera pues siempre solían llevarlas a cabo juntos. Pero el rubio solo dio un sorbo más a su copa, no tenía intenciones de compartir su plan con el pelirrojo, además, tampoco tuvo la oportunidad ya que ambos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de otros dos llegando a la mesa.

 

  
-Lamentamos la demora.-   
Se disculpó Misa cabizbaja, permitiendo que Beyond hiciera su papel de caballero jalándole el asiento.

 

  
-Parece que al menos ustedes no desaprovecharon el tiempo.-  
Bromeó Mello entre una leve risilla, notando que el suave color labial rosa había desaparecido de los labios de Misa, y que Beyond traía los suyos levemente coloreados.

 

  
Los recién llegados se sonrojaron al mismo y tuvieron que agachar sus rostros luego de aquel comentario, algo que hizo reír hasta a Matt al notar el pasivo comportamiento de su "rudo" amigo.

 

  
-Creo que no son los únicos que no desaprovecharon el tiempo.-

El olor a tabaco proveniente de la boca de Matt alcanzó su olfato, mientras sentía como éste le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Alzó sus zafiros ojos en dirección a dónde Matt apuntaba disimuladamente con su dedo índice y tuvo que apretar los puños bajo la mesa al vislumbrar a Near caminando en dirección a la mesa, pero tomando de la mano a aquel tipo.

 

  
Las mejillas del albino traían un lindo suave color rosa mientras sentía como su pequeña mano era apretada con ternura por Gevanni. Lo había invitado a su mesa, donde sabía que estaría Mello y quizá el poco alcohol ingerido ya estaba teniendo efecto en su cabeza pero más allá de querer causarle celos al rubio, realmente estaba disfrutando de la compañía de aquel ojígris.

 

 

-Nos hemos encontrado a Lawliet en la entrada y nos dijo que en un momento daría su presentación.-  
Se sentó tan pronto Gevanni amablemente le tomase su silla, para luego situarse a su lado.

 

  
-Parece que esta mesa cada vez se llena más de gente desconocida.-  
Masculló Mello sin apartar su mirada. Gevanni tenía sus cabellos perfectamente peinados y su saco luciendo pulcro y sin arrugas, muy diferente a su aspecto, que si bien lucía un poco formal esta noche, no sentía llegarle ni a los talones a aquel tipo, eso le hacía apretar más los dientes

 

  
-Ah no te preocupes, Mello. Ahorita te lo presento.-  
Sonrío de lado. Si Mello no deseaba ser escuchado pues no había susurrado lo suficientemente bajo.   
-Él es Gevanni Stephen, trabaja para una las compañías con las que está asociada Ilumex.-

 

  
Gevanni estrechó su mano con cada uno de los chicos ahí presentes, pero pudo notar el desdén con el que cierto rubio lo veía.

  
-A ti ya te conocía.-  
Sonrío, estrechando y dando un suave beso en la mano de Misa, una acción que puso levemente incomodo a Beyond, quien se revolvió un poco sobre su silla hasta que aquel contacto finalizó.

  
-Mi padre ha quedado esperando su llamada para ir a beber un café.-

  
Misa y Gevanni compartieron algunas palabras más por cortesía, mientras Near se aferraba al brazo del ojígris, haciendo crispar al rubio, lo que provocaba una risilla traviesa en Matt y finalmente, un bufido por parte de Beyond, quien rodó los ojos al comprender lo que ocurría. Matt seguía siendo un idiota, así que ver a Near coqueteando con aquel empresario le daba lo mismo, pero era claro que estaba causando un efecto diferente en el rubio, cuyos ojos color zafiro estaban cargados de odio. Y era ahí donde se daba cuenta que Mello era más idiota aún, porque si se lo preguntaban, negaría rotundamente estar cegado por los celos, pero su ceguera era tal que no se percataba que cada coqueteo era adrede. Near no apartaba su mirada de Mello cada que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Gevanni. Beyond ya se había percatado, y la sonrisa de Matt le aseguraba que también él ya se había dado cuenta. Near solo quería provocar a Mello y lo estaba logrando.

 

  
-¡Light!, ¡hasta que apareces, picarón!.-

  
Sintió a Misa codearle las costillas tan pronto se sentó a su lado. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él de manera suspicaz, haciéndole bajar la mirada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sonrojo que sorprendió a la rubia al jamás haberlo visto así.

 

  
-Me consta que Light es un "picarón" así como tú le has llamado.-  
Opinó Mello sarcásticamente.

 

  
-Aww por supuesto que lo es, se nota que ama a su novio.-  
Junto sus manos enternecida, provocando que Light ocultase disimuladamente su rostro con la palma de su mano, aquella platica le estaba resultando altamente incomoda.

 

  
-¿Amarlo?, sí lo amase no se habría estado besando con su compañero de clases a espaldas de Lawliet.-

 

  
-¿¡Te besaste con Mikami!?.-

  
Era una suerte que la música de ambiente y la plática de la gente reunida estuviese presente, sino aquel casi grito de Misa hubiese sido escuchado por todos. En la mesa todos retuvieron la respiración, viéndose entre ellos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

 

  
-¡Por supuesto que no, Misa!.-  
Se defendió pero con sus ojos puestos en el rubio, cuyos labios sonreían de lado.

 

  
-¿no?, pero si yo te he visto, Light.-

 

  
-Ya, Mello.-  
Le susurró Matt rodeándole el hombro para acercarlo a su cuerpo.  
-Si esta es tu idea de una broma, créeme, no es divertida.-

 

  
-¿broma?, eso deberías decirle a Lawliet. Misa... ¿sabias que tu amigo y mi amigo no son novios realmente?.-  
Apoyó su codo en la mesa para luego recostar su quijada en la palma de su mano.

 

  
-¡Ya cállate, Mello!. El hecho que tú seas un infeliz no te da derecho a querer arruinarles el momento a los demás.-

Near apretó la servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa, sin apartar sus profundos orbes del rubio, quien frunció el entrecejo al saberse reprendido por él.

  
La rubia solo paseaba sus ojos entre el albino que acaba de hablar y el rubio que mantenía esa mirada furiosa. Estaba sintiéndose más confundida que antes. Sobretodo al ver que Light no se defendía y solo había optado por agachar su cabeza.

 

  
-Estoy seguro que tú lo sabías, ¿o no, Near?. Tú sabías que ellos solo están juntos como parte de un trato, pero preferiste callar en vez de hacer reaccionar a Lawliet, ¿eso en que te convierte, Near?. Eres igual a Light.-

  
El albino rápidamente apartó la vista, queriendo evitar que los presentes fueran testigos de las lágrimas que se comenzaron a agolpar en sus ojos Tras esas simples palabras. Sintió la mano de Gevanni presionar la suya, pero aún así no se atrevió a verlo. Entendía lo que Mello le había dicho, había querido llamarlo "puta" aún indirectamente al compararlo con Light, porque sabía que esa era la idea que el rubio tenía de su nuevo amigo.

 

  
-¿Es e-eso cierto, Light?-  
Solo reaccionó hasta que sintió la suave mano de Misa rodeándole el brazo. Alzó su vista, para encontrarse con los azules de su amiga, quien lo veía expectante pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de sus labios. era sencillo, solo tenía que decir que Mello mentía, que Lawliet y él si eran novios y así no se ganaría el despreció de la rubia por no ser más que un prostituto. Pero sabía que cada palabra, Mello la refutaría, si sabía lo de Mikami es porque los había visto pero no sabía hasta qué punto, no sabía si Mello había sido testigo del puñetazo que había estampado en el rostro del pelínegro para que luego éste se marchase del lugar mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire.

 

  
-No, Misa, no es cierto.-  
Interrumpió Beyond, rodeándole con ternura la cintura al notar que Light estaba mudo.  
-A Mello solo le está haciendo efecto el alcohol y habla puras idioteces.-  
Misa sonrío, quedando satisfecha que fuese el ojíescarlata quien hubiese aclarado la situación.

 

  
-Más vale que te calles la puta boca de una vez.-  
Espetó Matt entre susurros al oído luego de haberle rodeado los hombros para taparle la boca con una mano. Vio que Mello estaba dispuesto a defenderse, pero el ambiente en aquella mesa ya era lo suficientemente incomodo para continuar. Near cabizbajo, obviamente afectado por lo que Mello le había dicho, Gevanni a su lado, quien no sabía que rayos hacer; Misa, quien a pesar de haber quedado satisfecha con la respuesta, no se atrevía a decir otra palabra, sobretodo porque él único a quien realmente conocía era a Light, pero este estaba con su vista fija en otra parte mientras algunas gotas de sudor le bajaban por la sien

  
No importaba cuánto Mello se revolvió para soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo. Las luces de repente se apagaron, y los reflectores alumbraron al espacio vacío que estaba en medio del salón, donde ahora se encontraba Lawliet con micrófono en mano y sonriéndole a los presentes.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Lawliet explicaba lo emocionado que estaba por este nuevo proyecto, su compañía se especializa en juegos de consola y le era grato saber que en unas semanas estaría disponible al público su primer parque de diversiones que se enfocaría en videojuegos de realidad virtual. Daba las gracias correspondientes a todos los asociados, ganándose los agraciados aplausos de la gente ahí presente.

  
Matt y Beyond parecían ser los más embelesados a cada palabra y cada diapositiva que ahí se presentaba, como amantes de los videojuegos no podían estar más contentos.

  
Hizo su despedida invitando a los presentes a disfrutar de la velada. Los últimos aplausos y las luces comenzaron a encenderse nuevamente. Pero nadie se movió de su mesa, una fila de meseros comenzó a salir de una de las puertas, todos con bandejas en manos.

  
Y aunque la comida había estado excelente y los invitados comenzaban a partir, como amigos y "novio" del dueño, no podían dejar el lugar hasta que Lawliet lo hiciera, o sea, hasta que todos partieran. Estaban comenzando a aburriste, sobretodo por ese silencio sepulcral que estaba tan presente desde el último incidente. El único momento en el que intentaron fingir que todo iba bien, fue durante la cena, compartiendo tontas sonrisas y escuetas palabras con el fin que Lawliet no se percatase que algo iba mal, no querían arruinarle la noche. Pero ahora que éste había dejado la mesa nuevamente para despedirse de todos, aquella incomodidad había vuelto a reinar.

 

  
-Creo que iré al baño.-  
Se disculpó Mello, harto de las caras largas y silencio. Además, tenía algo planeado, y debía llevarlo a cabo antes de que todos partieran.

 

  
Matt se había puesto de pie a los minutos siguientes, en busca del baño. Ya no le era tan difícil caminar entre las mesas pues la mayoría se encontraban vacías. Por ende tampoco le fue difícil vislumbrar una rubia cabellera cerca del bar. Olvidando su necesidad principal de ir al excusado, dirigió sus pasos hacia dónde Mello se encontraba.

 

  
-¿Estas bien?.-

Mello podía tener el carácter más mierda, pero al final era su amigo, no podía evitar preocuparse por ese tonto.

 

  
-¿eh?, ¡Matt!, justo a quien necesitaba.-  
Se ladeó sobre la alta silla de la barra, solo para ver que los ojos Esmeraldas estaban llenos de preocupación.   
-Estoy bien, solo quería alejarme un poco, lo que hice hace ratos estuvo mal.-  
Contestó cabizbajo, haciendo que el pelirrojo enarcara una ceja. ¿Mello estaba admitiendo su error?.

 

 

-Si... bueno, supongo que no te fue fácil ver a Near con alguien más.-  
Tomó asiento en esas altas sillas, junto al rubio

 

  
-¿Near?, nah, el enano puede hacer lo que quiera.-  
Hizo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia al albino, aunque por dentro sabía que no era tan sencillo, pero su actuación de chico sereno fue tal, que logró convencer al pelirrojo.

 

  
-Me alegra que te lo estés tomando bien.-

 

  
-Si, pero tengo un problema.-  
Mostró un vaso lleno de una bebida de un blanco amarillento con una base de algún líquido rojo.   
-Lawliet me dejo esto para Light, pero con lo que pasó hace ratos no quiero ser yo quien se lo entregue.-

 

  
-¿Y por qué no se lo entregó él?.-

 

  
-Porque estaba ocupado, y no quise contarle lo que pasó, ya sabes, no quería que se sintiera mal. Anda Matt, se bueno y entrégalo tú por mí, ¿si?.-  
Le sonrío coquetamente, mientras empujaba el vaso sobre la barra para colocarlo frente al pelirrojo. Daba gracias que Matt hubiese aparecido en el momento exacto pues aunque la excusa de que Lawliet le había entregado la bebida era creíble, no estaba tan seguro que el castaño la hubiese aceptado viniendo de él.

 

  
-¿Y que es?.-  
Tomó el vaso, elevándolo un poco en el aire para verlo un poco de cerca, tenía un olor dulzón.

 

  
-Ah, solo es piña colada con granadina, con eso que Light no bebe alcohol, Lawliet pidió esa bebida para él.-  
Se encogió de hombros mientras le levantaba el dedo indica al bartender, indicándole que quería otro trago.

 

  
Para Matt aquello fue suficiente, y se dirigió a la mesa con el vaso en la mano. Mello tomó su vaso y se giró sobre la silla apoyando sus codos en la barra, sus ojos siguieron aquellos cabellos rojos hasta que llegaron a la mesa, donde lo vio intercambiar algunas palabras con el castaño para que luego éste tomase el vaso sin poner algún pero. Su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia al ver que Light comenzaba a empinarse el vaso sin problemas. Parte uno, lista.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Los minutos siguieron pasando y el salon cada vez se vaciaba más. Gevanni quería aprovechar los últimos minutos de la velada e invitó al albino a recorrer el patio una vez más. Beyond siguió su mismo ejemplo, invitando a Misa a caminar un poco. Y aunque querían ir en parejas, tuvieron la necesidad de invitar a Light, Misa por ser su amiga y Near por el aprecio que ya le tenía. Matt había salido hace un rato y no querían dejarlo solo, pero este se negó con una suave sonrisa

 

A unos metros alguien era testigo de toda la escena, aunque no había escuchado ninguna de las palabras debido a la distancia, pero eso no le importaba, lo único relevante es que Light había quedado solo y que era obvio que no se la estaba pasando bien, aunque intentase ocultarlo, Mello veía como éste se mantenía cabizbajo, sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente con una mano mientras la apoyaba en la mesa.

 

  
-¿Estas seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?.-

Rondaba los treinta años, cabello corto, ondulado y grisáceo, pómulos marcados y mentón alargado; tenía unos minutos de estar en la barra junto a Mello, bebiendo un poco mientras escuchaba atento a lo que el rubio le venía contando desde hace ratos.

 

  
-Te aseguro que en la cama se mueve tan bien que olvidarás que es un hombre .-  
Giró su silla, dando la espalda a la escena que tenía enfrente y apoyando sus brazos sobre la barra.

 

 

-Que sea hombre no me importa. Pero si me acerco y no resulta, mi reputación será la dañada ante un escándalo.-  
Sorbió un poco más de su coñac, aflojándose la corbata por la emoción y nervios que aquello le daba.

 

  
-Te seré honesto.-  
Ladeó su rostro para poder verlo al rostro. El hombre no era lo más guapo del lugar, pero fue lo único que pudo persuadir al haber tan pocos invitados. Quizá deseaba un adonis, alguien a quien Light no pudiese resistirse, pero Kuro tampoco estaba tan mal.  
-Debes sacarlo del salón primero, para que puedan hablar a gusto, pero si quieres llevarlo a la cama deberás ofrecerle un poco de dinero, aunque a juzgar por tu traje, no creo que sea problema para ti.-

 

  
-¿Entonces él es...-

 

  
-Si,exacto. -  
Interrumpió antes que el hombre pudiese finalizar. Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia Light, hace ratos que le había dado unos cigarrillos a Matt para que éste estuviese entretenido y dejase al castaño solo.

 

  
-Está bien, espero que no me estés engañando.-  
Dejó su vaso sobre la barra, limpiándose un poco la comisura de sus labios con la palma de la mano para luego ponerse de pie.

 

  
El alcohol debía estarle haciendo efecto, el era un hombre muy recto, jamás haría una locura sin cerciorarse antes de que fuese seguro. Pero quizá todo lo que Mello le había contado, junto a las copas que se había bebido lo tenían caminando hacia esa mesa, a la cual mediante más se acercaba, más sentía su pene temblar bajo el pantalón. Mello le había contado de las maravillas que hacía ese chico en la cama, ahora lo único que su mente podía procesar era tener a ese castaño con carita angelical de rodillas mientras su miembro se perdía en su boca.

 

  
-Buenas noches.-  
Extendió su mano situándose enfrente. Light alzó su vista con dificultad pero no pudo coordinar movimientos para estrechar su mano con la de aquel amable caballero.  
-Hace ratos que te observo, y no pude evitar notar que nadie te acompaña.-  
Se sentó a su lado, acomodándose el saco.

 

  
-Mi.. Mis amigos e-están por...ahí.-  
Atinó a contestar, arrastrando las palabras. Una sonrisa surco los labios de Kuro, el estado de embriaguez del chico era notable ahora al estar tan cerca, aunque también estaba seguro que no era alcohol lo que había bebido, el aliento del chico no despedía ese olor.

 

  
-¿Estas bien?, te ves un poco mareado.-  
Le pasó un brazo por la cintura para querer darle estabilidad, aunque su sonrisa juguetona también estaba presente.

 

  
-No sé... p-porque todo m-me da vueltas.-  
Se restregó los ojos nuevamente con fuerzas, su voz había sonado quebrantada, claramente afectado por no entender que le pasaba.

 

  
-¡Hey! , tranquilo... no es para que te pongas así.-  
Le tomó del mentón, ladeándole el rostro para poder verlo directamente, viendo que tenía unos lindos ojos color miel, pero que también estos se estaban llenando de lagrimas.  
-¿Que te parece si te llevo afuera un momento?, tomar aire te hará sentir mejor, quizá solo sea este encierro lo que te ha mareado un poco.-

 

  
-¿Usted cree?.-  
Cuestionó esperanzado.

 

  
-Si, pero aún no me dices tu nombre.-

 

  
-Light.-  
Sonrío, viendo directamente a aquellos ojos color amatistas.

 

  
-Tienes un lindo nombre. Yo me llamo Kuro.-  
Tomó la trémula mano del castaño para estrecharla con suavidad.

 

  
-Usted tiene u-unos lindos ojos... j-jamás había visto un c-color así.-

 

Se dejó ayudar por aquel extraño, quien le tendió la mano para ponerse de pie. Sintió que el brazo que rodeaba su cintura era fuerte y bien formado, quizá producto de años en el gimnasio, pero su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que no tenía tiempo para pensar coherentemente. Solo continuó los lentos y torpes pasos, sonriendo estúpidamente ante cualquier adulación por parte de Kuro.

 

Dio un último sorbo a su tragó y se puso de pie hasta que aquel par estaba cerca de la salida. Se dobló las mangas largas de su camisa hasta los codos mientras caminaba en dirección a Lawliet, quien se encontraba reunido con un pequeño círculo de invitados quienes reían amenamente.

 

  
-¿Lawliet?, ¿te puedo interrumpir un momento?.-  
Le jaló suavemente de la camisa para llamar su atención, pero sin hacerlo de manera brusca. Hizo un ademán de saludo y de disculpas a las personas reunidas tan pronto obtuvo la atención del azabache.

 

  
-Perdón... vuelvo en un momento.-  
Sonrío antes de dar unos pasos y alejarse junto a Mello.  
-¿Que ocurre?.-  
Preguntó preocupado ante la repentina aparición del rubio.

 

  
-Es que no sé dónde están los demás y me estoy aburriendo.-  
Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un leve puchero, un semblante aniñado más propio de Near que de él pero que parecía haberle dado resultados.

 

  
-¿Como que no sabes dónde están los demás?.-  
Posó su vista rápidamente sobre su mesa donde en estos momentos ya no se encontraba nadie.

 

  
-Bueno, solo sé dónde está Light.-  
Levantó su mano y con su índice señaló hacia la puerta. Los ojos de Lawliet se abrieron de par en par, olvidándose por un momento del resto de sus amigos y concentrándose en el castaño que acababa de cruzar la puerta, junto a otro tipo que lo llevaba muy junto a su cuerpo  
-¡Hey!, ¿estás bien?.-  
Agitó su mano frente al rostro del azabache para hacerlo reaccionar.

 

  
-¿Quien era él?.-  
Se rascó la coronilla, con cierta fuerza y desesperación.

 

  
-Yo que voy a saber, son tus invitados, yo solo vi cuando él fue a sentarse junto a "tu novio".-  
Hizo énfasis en la última frase, sonriendo de lado.   
-Lawliet... sé que antes no me creíste pero ahora lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos, Light no va a cambiar. Ni por ti, ni por nadie.-

 

 

Tuvo que apartar la vista al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse tras sus párpados. Mello suspiró, entre sus intenciones no estaba dañar a Lawliet, pero era necesario para que éste abriese los ojos, mientras su amigo continuase viendo a Light, el castaño estaría presente en la vida de todos, por ello necesitaba que Lawliet reaccionara. Prácticamente hasta ahí llegaba su plan, solo necesitaba a su amigo viendo al castaño partir con otro, la droga en la bebida había sido necesario, ¿sino de que otra manera Light iba aceptar irse con un extraño?, sobretodo por el tonto trato que tiene con Lawliet. Ya si Kuro se iba a un motel con Light le venía dando lo mismo.

 

  
-¿¡Lawliet!?, ¿¡donde carajos vas!?.-  
Le tomó del brazo para detenerlo, no contó con que el azabache dirigiría sus pasos hacia la salida.

 

  
-¿¡Qué dónde voy!?, ¡a hablar con él!, ¿que no es obvio?.-  
Se revolvió, ganándose algunas miradas de las pocas personas presentes ante su tono de voz, pero ya poco le importaba.

 

  
-¡Espérate, joder!, ¿y que harás?, ¡detenerlo!.-  
Movía sus pies lo más rápido que podía, mientras iba detrás del azabache, quien evitaba todo lo que se ponía en su camino: mesas, invitados, meseros.   
-¿Piensas detenerlo?, ¿te vas a rebajar a su nivel?.-

 

  
Tuvo que detenerse al sentir que su propia cabeza también daba vueltas y que sus piernas le pedían un descanso, total, no había poder humano que detuviese al azabache. Maldijo por lo bajo al verlo llegar a la salida y perderse entre la distancia y oscuridad, ahora sí que rogaba que Kuro haya sido la elección correcta y que haya desaparecido ya con Light, si Lawliet veía a Light en el estado que se encontraba, no tardaría en darse cuenta que aquello pudo haber sido planeado pues Light no bebía alcohol, ¿y en quien caerían las sospechas? En él.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
-¿Q-que hacemos a-aqui?-  
Sus ojos iban entrecerrados pero aún veía todo, aunque el mundo parecía darle vueltas. Se dio cuenta cuando habían dejado el patio del lugar para dirigirse al parqueo que estaba a un costado.

 

  
-Shhh, tranquilo. Solo déjate llevar.-  
Lo colocó contra su auto, juntando su cuerpo por completo para ayudarle a mantenerse de pie.

 

  
-no... ¿q-que hace?-  
Con sus trémulas y tontas manos tomó las de Kuro, quien le había desabotonado dos botones de su camisa

 

  
-Solo es para que te sientas más fresco, es para que te sientas mejor.-

 

  
-por favor... a-ayúdeme a busca a Lawliet. V-vengo con él.-

 

  
-¿Vienes con Elle?.-  
Enarcó la ceja divertido.  
-Jamás pensé que pudiera caer tan bajo y traer a alguien como tú a estos lugares.-  
Presionó su cintura baja contra la del castaño, restregando sin pudor su erección. El lugar estaba solo, y únicamente escuchaba el cantar de los grillos, pero optó por buscar la llave en su bolsa para poder partir, deseaba en demasía el poder llevarse al chico a un lugar más discreto.

 

  
-¿Alguien c-como yo?. ¿De que h-habla?.-  
Intentó empujarlo pero cualquier intento fue en vano, Kuro lo empujó al interior, donde cayó fácilmente en el asiento trasero.

 

  
-Antes de partir solo me gustaría saber cuánto cobras, ya sabes, para estar preparado.-  
Se encorvó en el interior del auto, tomándole el mentón para besarle obscenamente la oreja.

 

  
-¿Qué...?. Señor, s-se ha equivocado conmigo.-  
Ahora sí, la desesperación comenzó a embargarle, sobretodo porque no importaba cuánto intentase, sus movimientos no eran coordinados ni fuertes.  
-Me siento mal... todo d-da vueltas... p-por favor, s-solo déjeme ir.-  
Se revolvió torpemente mientras seguía sintiendo aquella callosa y extremadamente húmeda lengua ingresar de manera obscena en su oreja.

 

  
-Shhh, en un momento te haré sentir bien, te lo prometo.-

 

  
Su respiración se volvió errática, las lágrimas comenzaban a arderle tras los párpados, la voz de Kuro solo lograba marearlo más. Ya no hacia fuerzas por luchar, se estaba sintiendo demasiado mal hasta que pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir la acidez y amargura subiendo por su garganta.

 

  
-¿¡Pero que mierdas hiciste!?.-  
Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo para jalarlo y sacarlo de su auto abruptamente, mientras los restos de vomito le caían por la comisura de la boca.

 

  
-Lo siento... Lo siento... le d-dije que me sentía mal.-  
Se tambaleó, sintiendo su brazo casi crujir ante lo fuerte del agarre.

 

  
-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la piel de esos sillones?. ¿¡Tienes la más remota idea!?.-

 

  
Los ojos, cuyo color en algún momento le habían fascinado, ahora estaban abiertos de par en par e inyectados de odio.

 

  
-Lo siento...-  
Se encogió agachando su cabeza al ver a Kuro alzando su mano. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, esperando el primer golpe que nunca llegó.

 

  
-Si quieres mantener tu puesto en la empresa de mi socio, te conviene comportarte.-

Kuro se quedó con su puño formado en el aire pues una pálida mano había rodeado su muñeca, impidiéndole llevar a cabo su acción.

 

  
-Sé que eres alguien muy influyente pero este no es asunto tuyo.-  
Espetó, aún con una de sus manos siendo sujetada por Lawliet mientras su otra mano mantenía apresado a Light.

 

  
-¡Oh!, por supuesto que es asunto mío. Es mi evento, ¿lo olvidas?. Has venido en representación de la compañía Jouer, así que podrías tomar esta reunión como trabajo, el cual arruinarías haciendo un escándalo.-

 

 

-Este asqueroso prostituto arruino el asiento de mi auto.-  
Reprochó, soltando el brazo del castaño, quien al aún sentirse mareado cayó inevitablemente de rodillas al suelo.

 

  
-¡No te atrevas a llamarle así!.-  
Tomó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Kuro y lo empujó contra el auto, apretando los dientes y ejerciendo presión, el ojos amatistas posó ambas de sus manos alrededor de las muñecas del azabache para que cediera en su agarre. Poco le faltaba para soltarle un puñetazo, pero así como a Kuro podía afectarle un escándalo, lo mismo pasaría con él.   
-Amablemente te pido que te largues de aquí.-  
Espetó entre dientes, apretándolo por última vez contra el carro y soltándolo tan pronto Kuro también cesó en su agarre.

  
-No tengo intenciones de quedarme.-  
Golpeó suavemente al azabache con su hombro al pasar a su lado. Rodeó su auto y lanzó su saco sobre la gracia que Light había dejado dentro de él para ocultarlo un poco.

 

  
Lawliet vio a Kuro haciendo mil y un cosas para apaciguar el nauseabundo olor que de seguro podía percibirse dentro de aquel auto, pero no le tomó importancia, su preocupación rápido se dirigió a Light, quien aún yacía en el suelo.

 

  
-¿Estas bien?.-  
Se agachó junto a él sobre el asfalto, aún un poco molesto pues si Kuro se había referido a Light como prostituto... ¿quería decir que Light había ofrecido "sus servicios"?.

 

  
-No...-  
Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza aún manteniéndola agachada. Y entonces Lawliet pudo notar lo quebrantada de su voz, dejando la molestia de lado y dándole cabida nada más a la preocupación.

 

  
-¿Te hizo algo?.-  
Le tomó del mentón para hacerlo alzar la cabeza, cerciorándose que su rostro no tuviese algún tipo de golpe. Las llantas de Kuro habían rechinado hace un momento ya, así que si se había atrevido a golpear a Light, podía considerarse a salvo, pues de tenerlo en frente se aseguraría de deformarle el rostro sin importarle las consecuencias.

 

  
-No... Lawliet... ¿p-por que todo m-me da vueltas?.-  
Y su voz se quebrantó por completo, dandole espacio a las lágrimas que venía reteniendo desde hace ratos.

 

  
-¿Bebiste algo?.-  
Enarcó la ceja, de pronto todo comenzaba a tomar forma. Cuando vio a Light saliendo junto a Kuro, sus celos no le permitieron ver lo torpe de los pasos que el castaño daba.

 

  
-Solo la bebida q-que tú me e-enviaste.-

 

  
-La bebida que yo....-

 

  
Su confusión tuvo que esperar al escuchar la arcada acompañada de mas vomito saliendo de la boca de Light. Con un brazo le rodeó la cintura, aún ambos hincados sobre el asfalto, con la otra mano detenía la frente del castaño, quien entre espasmos continuaba regresando todo.

 

  
-¡Lawliet!...¿Me V-voy a morir?.-  
Chilló, altamente afectado y confundido por toda la situación. Lawliet lo estrechó contra su pecho, sin importarle si su fina camisa se ensuciaba.

 

  
-Tranquilo, no te pasa nada malo.-  
Le quedaba claro que era lo que ocurría, sabía que él no había mandado ninguna bebida al chico, pero tampoco era el momento para comenzar a cuestionar.

 

  
-No me q-quiero morir, Lawliet. Le t-temo a la m-muerte.-

 

  
-No te vas a morir.-  
Sonrío levemente, por supuesto que no estaba disfrutando ver a Light tan mal, pero cada que descubría algo nuevo de él, le alegraba en demasía.  
-Haremos algo... Esta claro que te es difícil caminar, así que llegaremos más pronto a mi auto si te cargo, pero necesito que te sujetes con fuerza de mi cuello.-

 

  
El parqueo estaba casi vacío, las personas no circulaban por ahí, pero aún quedaban algunos invitados, ya fuese en el interior del salón o en el patio, en cualquier momento podía aparecer alguien ahí con intenciones de marcharse, y lo que encontrarían sería a un chico hecho un mar de lágrimas y al anfitrión del evento hincado junto a él con sus prendas manchadas, claro, ambos frente aquella asquerosa y pastosa sustancia. Así que se puso de pie, cargando a Light en su espalda, con ambas piernas a su costado y tomándoselas con sus manos mientras el chico se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía del cuello del empresario.

 

  
-Has ganado peso...-  
Sonrío al percatarse de la diferencia, no lo había levantado con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho en su apartamento, pero eso tampoco le molestaba, pues hasta el mismo doctor había dicho que sería bueno que el castaño se alimentara mejor. Se encaminó hacia su auto, el cual no estaba lejos pero tenía razón al decir que llegarían más rápido de esa forma, la movilidad de Light era similar a la de un saco de patatas, nula.

 

  
Lo acomodó en el asiento del copiloto e hizo para atrás el asiento para que pudiese recostarse. Rodeó el auto pero antes de encender el motor, sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano, disculpándose por tener que marcharse sin avisar pero que había tenido un imprevisto.

 

  
-Iremos a dar una vuelta despacio, tú solo trata de respirar, ¿si?.-  
Le acarició el cabello y encendió el motor para ponerse en marcha, escuchando que el llanto a su lado no se apaciguaba mediante avanzaban. Las drogas por lo general solían relajarlo, pero quizá en Light, al ser su primera vez, y que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, había logrado un efecto contrario, aunque también dependía de que era lo que le habían echado a esa bebida que él jamás envió.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Mello —nervioso— tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, secándose el sudor de la frente de vez en vez. Aún escuchaba la suave música de ambiente pero también escuchaba el ajetreo que tenían todos los meseros en la cocina, todo eso lo estaba alterando altamente.

 

  
-Mello, ayúdame a buscar a Matt y Near para irnos.-  
La repentina voz de Beyond le hizo dar un respingo, llevándose una mano al pecho para tranquilizar su corazón.

 

  
-¿Y Lawliet?.-  
Preguntó aún más nervioso.

 

  
-Me mandó un mensaje, tuvo que irse por un problema que surgió. Dice que ya dejó a alguien encargado para que termine de despedir a los invitados, así que nosotros podemos marcharnos.-  
Se sentó al lado del rubio, llevando por enésima vez el teléfono a su oreja para intentar localizar a Near, pero la llamada era dirigida al buzón de voz automáticamente .

 

  
-Beyond, mi padre me está esperando. Realmente espero que no sea nada grave lo de tu hermano.-  
La rubia, quien en todo momento se había mantenido al lado del ojíescarlata, se despidió dando un suave beso en aquella pálida mejilla, para luego dirigir sus pasos en busca del caballero que la esperaba en la entrada.

 

  
-¿Lawliet te dijo algo más?, ¿que le pasó o algo?.-

 

  
-Dijo que tenía algo que hablar con nosotros, pero lo hará luego.-  
Contestó sin alzar la vista, moviendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla del celular para mandarle un mensaje a Matt

 

  
-Matt debe estar fumando, iré por él.-  
Se levantó sin prisas, arrastrando los pies a dónde él creía que podía encontrarse el pelirrojo, aunque más bien su mente divagaba por otra parte. No sabía si el "problema" de Lawliet era referente a que iba hecho un manojo de nervios por haber visto a Light marcharse con otro, o peor aún, si había logrado alcanzar al castaño. Lo segundo era lo que lo tenía sumamente preocupado, sobretodo cuando Beyond había dicho que su hermano tenía algo que hablar con todos, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de su amigo si se enteraba que había sido él quien había colocado la droga en la bebida de Light.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

-Light... debes intentar relajarte...-

 

  
-¡No me quiero morir!.-  
Se puso de lado sobre el asiento, enterrando su rostro en él para apaciguar su llanto.

 

  
Lawliet suspiró y no tuvo más opción que orillarse para apagar el motor del auto sobre aquella calle poco transitada debido a la hora. El llanto de Light no parecía con intenciones de detenerse, dejándole una nariz roja y mejillas húmedas.

 

  
-Estas exagerando, no te vas a morir.-

 

  
-¿Como lo sabes?, ¿por qué estoy tan mareando?, ¿por qué vomité?, ¿por qué....-

 

  
-¡Light, intenta respirar!.-  
Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

 

  
-Me da miedo morir, aún no quiero morir. No antes de mi cumpleaños.-  
No importaba cuánto intentase, no podía controlar su errática respiración.

 

  
-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?.-

 

  
-En unos minutos.-  
Vio su reloj, faltaban veintitrés minutos para la media noche.

 

  
-Entonces no debes llorar, nadie llora en su cumpleaños.-  
Le animó con una sonrisa, sacando su pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro.

 

  
-Yo si... ¡Todos mis cumpleaños son una mierda!.-  
Le apartó la mano con fuerza, haciendo que Lawliet se sobase levemente la zona afectada.

 

  
-Light... alterarte no te ayudará en nada. ¿Hay algo que hagas cuando te sientes desesperado?.-

 

  
El castaño suavizó sus facciones por un momento y luego asintió. Se daba cuenta que se estaba desquitando con la persona que no tenía culpa. Llevó su mano a su pantalón y saco su celular.

 

  
-Hay una canción que me gusta escuchar.-  
Le extendió el celular al azabache, quien buscó la lista de reproducción.

 

  
-¿Cual es?.-

 

  
-Von, Yoko Kanno y Arnór.-  
Se recostó de lado sobre el asiento, intentando respirar como el azabache le había indicado.

 

  
No pasó mucho para que Lawliet localizase la canción, dio clic en "reproducir" y dejó el aparato sobre el tablero del auto, el cual se vio invadido de una fría melodía.

 

  
-¿Que idioma es?.-  
Cuestionó al no entender que decía. No era inglés, y tampoco francés como había pensado en el hospital.

 

  
-Islandés.-   
Cerró sus ojos, dejándose invadir por la suave melodía.

 

  
-¿Que significa VON?.-

 

  
-Esperanza....-

 

Lawliet sonrío, llevando su mano nuevamente a la llave para encender el motor del auto. Aunque se escuchaba la melancolía en la voz de Light, al menos había dejado de llorar, por lo que debía aprovechar para continuar su camino, más cuando una idea había cruzado de repente su cabeza, y quería llevarla a cabo antes que las agujas del reloj llegasen al número doce.

 

  
-Lawliet... Ya no podré ser médico, la escuela me quitó la beca que había solicitado.-  
Sonrío con tristeza mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

 

  
-Solucionaremos eso, solo intenta descansar.-  
Le acarició los cabellos mientras la otra mano aún la mantenía sobre el volante

 

  
-¿Te digo otra cosa?, creo que mi mamá no me quiere, ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños pudo mantener su promesa.-  
Una nueva cálida lagrima bajo de nuevo por su mejilla, la cabeza ya no le daba tantas vueltas, pero la tristeza que lo embargaba podía ser más grande.

 

  
-Light, por favor no digas eso. Te tengo una sorpresa pero necesito que estés tranquilo.-

 

  
-Una sorpresa para mí.-  
Abrió los ojos de repente, con una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios. Lawliet le asintió, antes de encorvarse y plantarle un rápido beso en la frente.

 

  
-Estamos por llegar, pero necesito que mantengas los ojos cerrados.-

 

  
Sonrío al ver aquellos ojos miel cerrarse de golpe mientras aquella suave sonrisa no dejaba sus labios. El enorme edificio ya podía vislumbrarse desde donde se encontraban, un lugar que él frecuentaba regularmente cuando no podía regresar a casa, podía entrar sin problemas solo mostrando su tarjeta de miembro. Apagó nuevamente el motor del auto, sin perder de vista a Light para asegurarse que no hiciera trampa, pero realmente parecía un chiquillo con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

 

  
-Te pondré estos audífonos para que sea una sorpresa completa.-  
Tomó los auriculares que solía tener en la guantera y se los colocó a cada lado.

 

 

Rodeó el auto y tomó la mano del castaño para ayudarle a bajar. Se situó detrás de él, con una mano sujetándole la cintura para guiarlo y con la otra cubriéndole los ojos para que no hiciera trampa. Light caminaba lento y con sus brazos hacia el frente por los nervios que le causaba caerse, pero a la vez sonriente de pensar en la sorpresa de la que Lawliet le había hablado, no importaba que fuera, el solo hecho de creer que era por su cumpleaños le emocionaba en demasía. Hace mucho que no sabe lo que es celebrar junto a alguien, por lo general suele hacerse auto regalos para no sentirse tan solo, pero no tenía la dicha de compartir el momento con nadie. Lawliet seguía guiando el camino, adentrándose al ascensor que se encontraba al final de ese largo pasillo de alfombras doradas. Se había ganado algunas miradas extrañas al entrar el edificio y presentar su tarjeta en el lobby, pero poco o nada le importaba. Presionó el número 19 del ascensor y sonrío al ver las piernas de Light agitarse nerviosamente. No dijo nada pues sabía que el castaño no escucharía, así que decidió esperar hasta que el ascensor se abrió nuevamente, dejándolos frente a otro largo pasillo que al fondo tenía una puerta entallada de madera con una perilla brillante.

 

  
Ingresó a la amplia habitación, pero no detuvo sus pasos hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde había una puerta blanca, la cual abrió adentrándose junto al castaño. Le retiró los audífonos y luego bajo su mano, permitiéndole abrir los ojos.

 

  
-Vaya... Mi sorpresa es... un cuarto de baño.-  
Paseó su vista por todo lo ancho del lugar. Vale que el baño tenía unos azulejos de un blanco casi brillante, una tina amplia para más de una persona, y la ducha también era bastante amplia, pero no entendía que carajos hacían ahí. Lawliet soltó una suave risilla ante la humildad del castaño, quien a pesar de estar confundido, no se atrevía a cuestionar sobre su "sorpresa".

 

  
-Necesito que te des un baño y yo te esperaré afuera. ¿Crees poder hacerlo solo?.-

 

  
Aún confundido, asintió. Al menos ya podía mantenerse de pie, pero no lograba descifrar la sonrisa de Lawliet, quien regresó sus pasos para salir, dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

 

  
Como antes había dicho, poco le importaba si su "sorpresa" era algo enorme o algo simple, el solo que alguien hiciera algo por su cumpleaños le dejaba satisfecho. Además, la emoción en aquel lugar podía ser igual al de la primera vez que había estado en el baño de Lawliet, con la diferencia que aquí se sentía con más libertad de curiosear al saber que no estaban en el apartamento del azabache.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Tomó una suave y blanca bata que estaba sobre unos estantes arriba del lavabo. Su perfecto peinado gracias al fijador para cabello se había deshecho, dejando sus mojados y despeinados mechones cayendo en su frente nuevamente. Tomó la perilla de la puerta nervioso, y sonrío tontamente al ver a Lawliet acostado sobre la amplia cama que se encontraba en medio, usando sólo una bata de igual forma.

 

  
-¿Te sientes mejor?.-  
Se sentó raudamente, deslizándose sobre las suaves sabanas para bajarse del colchón.

 

  
-¿Donde estamos?.-  
Camino aún lento, paseando sus ojos por aquel lugar que era mucho más grande que el apartamento de Lawliet, a pesar que esto solo era una habitación y no una casa completa. La suave alfombra acariciaba sus pies descalzos, en una esquina había un burbujeante jacuzzi que emanaba diferentes colores debido a los focos instalados en el fondo, el amplio colchón estaba situado sobre una pequeña tarima de madera que dejaba entrever unas luces de color azul entre las rajaduras de la misma.

 

  
-Ven.-  
Le tomó la mano para dirigirse junto a él a una pared que estaba cubierta por una gran persiana. Tomó la delgada cuerda y comenzó a jalarla para que la pared de vidrio quedase al descubierto, mostrando la vista de la ciudad que el piso diecinueve ofrecía.

 

  
-¡dioses, Lawliet!.-  
Exclamó, soltando la mano del azabache para aferrarse al vidrio.  
-¡Esto es hermoso!.-  
Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sin perder detalle de La Luz que la redonda luna emanaba pero a la vez los diferentes colores que la ciudad formaba metros abajo.

  
-¿Te gusta tu sorpresa?.-  
Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, situándose detrás para apoyar su quijada sobre el hombro del castaño.

 

  
-Pensé que las posibilidades eran nulas.-  
Sonrío travieso, sujetando los brazos del azabache.

 

  
Lawliet dejó escapar una leve risilla, comenzando a moverse suavemente imitando una pequeña danza. "Las posibilidades de que te lleve a un hotel de lujo son nulas". Se estaba tragando sus propias palabras, estaba consciente de ellos, pero ver a Light sonreír lo valía. Comenzó a jalarlo de vuelta a la cama, sin soltarle la cintura. Subieron la pequeña tarima y se dejó ir suavemente sobre el colchón, quedando él situado encima del castaño.

 

  
-Feliz cumpleaños.-  
Sin levantarse de su posición, jalo el pequeño carrito que estaba al lado del colchón, el cual tenía una charola llena de frutas. Tomó una uva y la puso en su boca, para luego acortar la distancia y unirse con el castaño, quien pudo sentir el dulzón sabor de la fruta, seguido de la suavidad de los labios de Lawliet rozando los suyos.


	20. Caída

**20.CAÍDA**

 

 

Abrió los ojos de repente, La Luz de la habitación era tenue ya que las persianas mitigaban de gran manera los rayos del sol, pero el reloj incrustado en la pared le hizo saber que ya pasaban de las 08h30. Sentía como su cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de Lawliet mientras escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón. Como por inercia, plantó un suave beso sobre el pálido y desnudo pecho para luego removerse con cuidado, alejándose de a poco del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del empresario. Con pereza se arrastró hasta la orilla de la cama, intentando hacerlo despacio para no perturbar a su acompañante. Pero entre más se alejaba arrastrándose por las suaves sabanas, más grandes se hacían sus ganas de llorar; y es que una vez sus pies tocaron la helada madera, los recuerdos de hace unas horas lo golpearon de repente.

  
*****Flashback*****

  
La mano de Lawliet comenzaba a aventurarse bajo la bata, aún sobre el cuerpo del castaño. Sus labios se unían de manera lenta, saboreando el dulzón sabor de la uva combinado con los suaves labios de Light. Estiró su mano y alcanzó el switch que estaba sobre la mesita, apagando las luces y tornándolas en un amarillo más tenue, seguido de una suave música que comenzó a armonizar el lugar.

 

  
-¿Tienes que ser tan cursi?.-  
Colocó sus manos sobre el pálido pecho del empresario, mientras una sonrisa ladina surcaba sus labios. Lawliet, por su parte, también dejó escapar una suave risilla.

 

  
-Yo solo apreté ese botón, lo juro.-  
Señaló con su dedo índice hacia la mesita, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho si Light lo consideraba un cursi, como podía ser un maldito también podía ser todo un romántico, y es lo que deseaba ser en estos momentos, más cuando Light parecía tan receptivo.   
-¿Quieres ir al jacuzzi?.-

  
Sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie lentamente, brindando su mano al castaño para ayudarle. Sintió la tibieza que emanaban las luces bajo la madera de la tarima y luego sintió la suavidad de la alfombra una vez bajaron. El corazón le latía con fuerza y su rostro mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa, solamente se dejaba guiar, pero aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Desde joven había deseado riquezas, vivir lleno de lujos, pero no era lo ostentoso de aquella habitación lo que lo tenía temblando como un chiquillo; era la presencia del azabache, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras; pero no iba a negarlo, también le asustaba.

  
Pronto sintió las pálidas manos de Lawliet desamarrándole la bata y dio un respingo por inercia, deteniendo con sus manos las acciones del azabache.

 

  
-Tranquilo, no es nada que no haya visto antes.-  
Sonrío, satisfecho de poder ser testigo del sonrojo que se apoderó de aquel rostro. Light desistió en sus acciones y Lawliet pudo aflojar la bata para luego dejarla caer sobre el suelo.

 

  
-dioses... Debí ponerme ropa interior.-  
Con notable vergüenza, colocó sus manos ocultando su miembro, provocando que Lawliet riese por lo bajo.

  
Rayos, ¿donde carajos se ocultaba ese Light que tenía enfrente?, es que no parecía ser el mismo chico cuyo rostro siempre denota aburrimiento o indiferencia.

Sin perder tiempo, se aflojó su bata de igual manera para dejarla caer sobre el suelo, dejando a la vista su desnudez.

 

  
-¿Estas nervioso?.-  
Le tomó por la cintura y lo jaló hacia él, tomándole con la otra mano la quijada, viendo de cerca el color carmesí de sus mejillas.

 

  
-...N-no... es solo que...-  
La cercanía era tanta que las manos que ocultaban su miembro podían rozar el de Lawliet y eso había logrado ponerlo más nervioso aún.

 

  
-Me gustas, Light.-  
Interrumpió, enmarcando ese rostro con sus manos y acortando la distancia para un suave beso. Esas palabras salieron solas, pero no se arrepentía, había sido sincero, le gustaba Light, ése que tenía en frente en esos momentos y hasta el chico de mirada indiferente.

Cortó despacio aquel beso, deleitándose con cada pequeño detalle de su amante, desde ese leve temblor que le embargaba el cuerpo, hasta ese sonrojo que no desaparecía de sus mejillas. Le tomó una mano nuevamente, subiendo con él los tres pequeños escalones de madera sobre los cuales estaba situada el jacuzzi de fibra de vidrio blanco.

 

  
-¿Aún te sientes mareado?.-  
Se sentó con cuidado, poniendo a Light sobre sus piernas, quien le rodeaban sus caderas. Ambos frente a frente.

 

  
-No... no sé, es extraño.-  
Con un brazo rodeó el cuello del azabache, pegándose más a su cuerpo, olvidando que los miembros de ambos se estaban rozando bajo la burbujeante agua de colores debido a los focos instalados en el fondo del jacuzzi

  
Ahuecando su mano, tomó un poco de la tibia agua, llevándola hasta la cabeza del castaño y dejándola caer, esparciéndose por su cabello y goteándole por el rostro.

 

 

-El agua te hará sentir mejor.-  
Con su otra mano le apresó la cintura, manteniéndolo firme contra su cuerpo mientras con la otra mano seguía echándole poca agua en la cabeza.

  
La cercanía era tanta que Light hizo algo que sorprendió al azabache, acortó la distancia y por primera vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa del beso. Una mano llegó hasta la cabeza de Lawliet, enredando sus dedos en sus azabaches cabellos, disfrutando del sabor de los labios del empresario. Sus mejillas no podían arder más, ¿él, besando a Lawliet por gusto propio?; sin embargo, se sentía feliz, la boca de Lawliet no despedía ningún ardiente sabor proveniente de alguna bebida alcohólica, tal cual él se lo había pedido desde que iniciaron El Segundo trato.

 

  
-¿A que debo ese beso?.-  
Los labios se separaron lentamente, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Lawliet no podía ser más grande. Con una mano le recorría la espalda apenas rozándole los dedos y con la otra le removía los mechones que caían por su frente, no quería perder detalle del brillo que mostraban esos ojos color miel.

 

  
-Tú también me gustas.-  
Susurró, sintiendo que la garganta se le cerró luego de semejante confesión, esas palabras podían ser las más simples para cualquier persona, pero para él había significado un gran esfuerzo decirlas; sobretodo porque jamás había sentido algo parecido, jamás había sentido su corazón acelerarse por la simple presencia de alguien, los últimos días había sonreído más de lo que probablemente había sonreído los últimos años. Así que si, no quería arriesgarse y decir que eso era el bendito amor que todos mencionaban, pero estaba seguro que Lawliet significaba algo más profundo que un simple "medio para cambiar su vida a través de su dinero".

 

  
-Entonces permíteme darte tu regalo.-

  
Light enarcó la ceja confundido, ¿que acaso estar en un hotel lleno de lujos no era su regalo?, es decir, Lawliet sabía cuánto él amaba el dinero, era por ello que lo había llevado a un lugar como ese, a un lugar donde alguien como él no podría entrar ni vendiendo el culo muchas veces, ¿verdad?.

  
Lawliet sonrío de lado, divertido por la confusión reflejada en el rostro del castaño. Al igual que Light, sabía que esa confesión podía resultar simple para cualquiera, pero para él había sido como una pequeña llama que terminó de encenderle el corazón. Porque estaba seguro que a Light le había sido difícil el solo decirlas, solo era de conocerlo un poco, parecía que el ojímiel le huía a cualquier sentimentalismo, pero aún así las había dicho y se las había dicho a él, a nadie más.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, levantando consigo a Light, quien nuevamente se dejó guiar por el azabache, más confuso que nunca mientras éste dirigía sus pasos nuevamente hacia la cama, donde lo acostó suavemente en el esponjoso colchón.

 

  
-Déjame hacerte el amor.-  
Habló al fin, arrodillándose sobre el colchón para situarse a ahorcadas sobre las caderas del castaño.

 

  
-No e-entiendo... ya hemos e-estado juntos antes.-  
Tragó grueso y colocó sus trémulas manos sobre el pecho del azabache, acariciándolo por necesidad pero con esos nervios que le recorrían hasta el más ínfimo rincón de su cuerpo, aún cuando esas cosas se le hacían demasiado cursi, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado. No era de los que creía que había una diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo, para él ambas cosas eran lo mismo, que hacer el amor solo era la manera bonita que los novios solían usar cuando querían llevar a sus parejas a la cama, pero al final no era más que una necesidad de satisfacer un deseo carnal. Pero aún así su corazón se aceleró emocionado, sobretodo porque por mucho tiempo se sintió como un objeto, quizá con el tiempo dejó de importarle, solo le importaba el dinero que podía obtener a costa de esos hombres, pero eso no borraba la realidad, él solo era un agujero donde podían satisfacerse las veces que quisieran. Pero Lawliet lo veía, Lawliet lo acariciaba, Lawliet se preocupaba por él.

 

  
-Es cierto, ya hemos tenido sexo anteriormente, pero te he dicho que deseo hacerte el amor.-  
Se encorvó con lentitud, pegando su frente con la de Light, cuyos ojos temblaban y brillaban al mismo tiempo.  
-¿No sabes la diferencia entre ellos, mi Light?.-  
Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos mientras éste negaba lentamente, dejándose hacer, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par perdidos y expectantes en los de Lawliet. Se sintió conmovido luego de aquella respuesta; por una parte, sería él quien fuese el primero de mostrarle al castaño lo que era hacer el amor, pero a la vez no podía dejar de sentir como el corazón le daba un vuelco, odiaba pensar con cuántos hombres Light había tenido que revolcarse, pero más odiaba pensar en esos tipos que lo habían visto solo como un juguete, él incluido. Pero solo bastaba con ser paciente, observarlo detenidamente para descubrir que bajo esa fachada sombría, existía una cálida luz, cualquiera que lo conociera un poco podría sentirse fascinado, cualquiera intentaría escudriñar más en ese ser hasta descubrirlo por completo.  
-Quizá muchos piensen que es lo mismo.-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos, comenzando a marcar un camino de suaves besos que iban desde la mejilla hasta el cuello de Light.  
-Pero para mí no lo es. Quiero hacerte soñar despierto, quiero que mis besos te hagan tocar el cielo, quiero que mis caricias te llenen el alma, quiero que cada roce encienda esa llama de esperanza que con los años has ido apagando, quiero entregarme por completo a ti y que recordarme te haga mantener esa sonrisa que siempre debería existir en tu rostro.

  
Con una mano le acariciaba el cabello, mientras con los labios aún depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de Light. Subió hasta llegar a los ojos del castaño, los cuales dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas por el rabillo.

 

  
-No llores.-  
Le limpio el húmedo camino que se había formado en sus sienes, enternecido pues sabía que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, pero tampoco podía asegurar que fuesen de felicidad.

 

  
-¿Por qué harías algo así?, s-solo soy un a-asqueroso p...-  
Antes que pudiese terminar las palabras que Kuro había dicho, Lawliet colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

 

  
-No se te ocurra terminar esa frase. Lo único que yo veo es a alguien que vale la pena conocer, cuya sonrisa podría descongelar hasta el corazón más duro, así que por favor, no vuelvas a llamarte de esa manera.-   
Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, él también le había llamado así en algún momento, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir rabia de tan solo imaginar que Light pudiese tener una imagen tan despectiva de sí mismo.

 

  
-¿En serio te gusto?.-  
La respuesta previa por parte del azabache había sido suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara de nuevo y una pequeña esperanza comenzara a embargarle el pecho.

 

  
-¿Por que otra razón estaría aquí sonriendo como un completo imbécil?.-

  
Light le rodeó el cuello, sonriendo sinceramente. Lawliet aprovechó dicha cercanía para poder apoderarse nuevamente de los labios del castaño, deleitándose una vez más con su dulce sabor. Sus manos comenzaron a aventurarse por las caderas de Light, apenas rozándole la piel con los dedos. No había mentido al decir que deseaba hacerle el amor, le recorría sin prisas subiendo por la cintura, aprendiéndose la forma de su abdomen. No quería dejar de saborear sus labios, no quería abrir sus ojos, su mente ahora yacía volando sin necesidad de algún estupefacientes, la única droga que necesitaba era su dosis de Light para viajar a otra realidad, donde solo existían los dos y nadie podía separarlos. Aún cuando sintió que ambos miembros erectos comenzaron a chocar entre ellos, no apresuró sus caricias, siguió haciéndolo con calma, queriendo llevar a Light hasta el borde del placer, pero que en esa lujuria su mente solo pudiera pensar en él. Porque es lo que deseaba, implantarse en los pensamientos del castaño, hacerle ver que ese placer puede conllevar algo más profundo que solo vaciar el cuerpo. Los gemidos de Light aumentaron una vez su mano llegó a su miembro, donde comenzó a hacer certeros movimientos de arriba a abajo arrancándole un nuevo suspiró cada vez, no pudo evitar sentirse lleno al escucharlo gemir su nombre por lo bajo mientras con los temblorosos brazos le rodeaba el cuello fuertemente. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados, y aún así sabía que el autor de dichas caricias no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el azabache, se lo hacía saber cada que su nombre era pronunciado entre cortado por sus labios.

  
Sentía que su miembro podía explotar en cualquier momento, aunque todo iba más allá de eso, de repente Lawliet le había susurrado un "te quiero" al oído, provocando que su corazón amenazara con salir del pecho. Alguien lo quería, por primera vez estaba compartiendo la cama y siendo tocado por alguien que lo quería, eso cambiaba significativamente la sensación que provocaba cada caricia. Recordaba esas manos que recorrieron su cuerpo, muchos rostros cuyos nombres nunca supo, entre las cuatro paredes de cualquier motel donde lo único que importaba era satisfacer al cliente y obtener la paga, muchas manos que oscilaban entre tontas y rudas, maltratando su cuerpo a cambio de autosatisfacción. Pero Lawliet le estaba haciendo sentir especial, como si realmente fuese importante, como si su cuerpo fuese el único que él desea tocar. Sus piernas se abrieron y le besó de nuevo tan pronto sintió al azabache queriendo acomodarse mejor para alcanzar su entrada. El vaivén era suave pero más placentero que cualquier otro, sus dedos paseaban por la pálida espalda, formando círculos en sus omóplatos mientras sus entrecerrados ojos no perdían de vista los profundos orbes negros del azabache, quien de igual manera gemía pero de una manera más suave, disfrutando en cada centímetro de su miembro la calidez y estrechez de Light. Las piernas de ambos temblaron y Lawliet no pudo evitar caer sobre el cuerpo del castaño tan pronto su orgasmo invadió las entrañas de su amante, dejándolo débil y temblorosos a ambos, Light también había alcanzado el suyo casi al mismo tiempo, el pegajoso y caliente semen que Lawliet podía sentir sobre su abdomen era prueba de ello.

 

  
-Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.-  
Comentó Light con la respiración acelerada, acariciando la cabeza que yacía sobre su pecho. Lawliet rió suavemente y se deslizó sobre el cuerpo del castaño hasta caer de espaldas contra el colchón.

 

  
-¿Tan rápido?.-  
Estiró sus brazos sobre las sabanas, intentando aún recuperar el aliento, un poco divertido por la petición que Light acababa de hacer.

 

  
-No, no ya. Pero quiero que siempre me hagas el amor.-  
Se puso de lado, colocando su quijada sobre el pecho del azabache sin dejar de verlo, aún sabiendo que sus mejillas debían estar rojas cual tomate, no quería perder detalle de esa penetrante mirada, la cual pareció suavizarse luego de sus últimas palabras.

 

  
-De ahora en adelante es lo único que haremos.-  
Le rodeó con un brazo, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Light satisfecho sonrío, y recostó su cabeza dejándose invadir por el palpitar del corazón de Lawliet que cada vez se normalizaba más.

 

  
-Te quiero, Lawliet.-  
Cerró lo ojos con una sonrisa, no esperando recibir respuesta. Sin embargo pudo sentir como lo estrechaba más contra su cuerpo para luego darle un beso entre los cabellos.

 

  
-Yo también te quiero, Light Yagami.-  
Se mordió los labios, acariciándole aún la espalda desnuda. No pasó mucho para que la respiración de Light se volviese profunda, pero su emoción era tanta que le tomó un poco más de tiempo para poder dormirse, todo era tan irreal y perfecto que cuando pudo cerrar los ojos, la sonrisa jamás abandonó sus labios

  
*****End of flashback*****

 

 

Se limpió las lágrimas y terminó de abrocharse su pantalón. No podía creer que él le hubiese dicho semejantes palabras a Lawliet. Es decir, estaba consciente que el empresario significaba algo para él, pero no quería ni podía involucrarse sentimentalmente. Y era eso lo que le hacía sentir tan mal, que Lawliet merecía enamorarse de alguien mejor.

 

  
-¿en serio piensas escabullirte como un ladrón?.-

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el medio de la habitación, giró su cuerpo con miedo, solo para ver que Lawliet estaba sentado sobre el colchón con notable decepción en sus ojos.

 

  
-Tengo que irme...-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero antes que pudiese siquiera reaccionar, el azabache se arrastró por el colchón hasta ponerse de pie frente a él.

 

  
-¿irte?... ¿por qué?.-  
Por un momento se preocupó creyendo que Light tenía algún problema, pero nada lo había preparado para las palabras que escucharía después.

 

  
-Porque... esto fue un error, Lawliet. Yo... no debió pasar así.-  
Su voz era suave, como si de alguna manera eso pudiese mitigar el dolor que causaba.

  
Se giró, con claras intenciones de salir de esa habitación mientras Lawliet seguía en shock, pero una pálida mano le rodeó fuertemente el brazo.

 

  
-No me mientas... tus palabras y caricias no pudieron ser actuadas.-  
Estaba cabizbajo mientras hablaba entre dientes, él sabía lo que había sentido, estaba seguro que en estos momentos Light solo mentía, pero aún así era doloroso de asimilar.

 

  
-Lawliet, suéltame. Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí.-  
Se revolvió, sintiendo como la desesperación comenzaba a embargarle, no se sentía con valor de poder enfrentar esos orbes, pero el azabache no cesó en su agarre, de hecho, lo sujetó con más fuerzas.

 

  
-¡No me vengas con eso, joder!. ¿¡A que carajos le huyes!?.-  
Lo empujó contra la pared, en su intento de mantenerlo quieto, pero Light cada vez lucia más desesperado.

 

  
-¡No huyo!, ¡solo quiero que te alejes de mí!.-

 

  
-¡No!, ¡necesito que hablemos, que me digas que pasó con tu beca y que me dejes ayudarte!.-  
No quería alzarle la voz pero era imposible, con lo caliente que sentía su sangre era imposible no sentir que explotaba cada que hablaba.

 

  
-¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero evitar!, ¿¡que no entiendes!?. ¡No necesito tu ayuda!.-  
Lo empujó con las fuerzas que pudo, aunque tampoco fue como si le hubiese costado, cada palabra que salían de los labios de Light le golpeaba más fuerte.

 

  
-¿¡Y que hay de malo en aceptar ayuda!?, ¡Me importas, Light!, ¡quiero ayudarte!.-

El castaño desvió su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, la garganta se le cerraba y estaba seguro que su voz flaquearía, pero estaba desesperado, solo quería salir de ese lugar, solo deseaba que lo de hace unas horas no hubiese pasado aunque hubiese sido de los momentos más felices de su vida.

 

  
-¿Que no ves que es justo eso lo que quiero evitar?. Entre más me ayudes, más unidas estarán nuestras vidas y es algo que no quiero.-

 

-Entonces, ¿Para ti no significó nada?.-  
Su voz esta vez sonó quebrantada, encorvado sin moverse de su posición, intentando encontrar los ojos de Light pero este le desviaba la mirada. Él no quería que sus vidas se unieran más, ¿que diantres significaba eso?, ¿y por qué decirlo cuando hace unas horas parecían estar más unidos que nunca?.

 

  
-No entenderías...-  
Susurró.

 

  
-¡Pues ayúdame a entender!, ¿¡que no es obvio que es eso lo que realmente deseo!?.-  
Con una mano le tomó el brazo y con la otra le sujetó la quijada, obligándole a verle, queriendo encontrar alguna pista en los ojos miel de Light pero éste lo empujó una vez más y se alejó rápidamente al no soportar los orbes de Lawliet escudriñándole el alma.

 

  
-Si sales por esa puerta no vuelvas a buscarme.-  
Su voz se quebrantó por completo al verlo darle le espalda y con intenciones de huir, ¿es que acaso no le importaba?

  
Light sintió las lágrimas agolparse tras sus párpados, escuchar aquella oración había dolido, imaginarse un futuro sin jamás verlo no parecía real, pero era eso lo que realmente deseaba, ¡verdad?

  
Lo vio inerte a unos metros frente a él, una pequeña esperanza regresó a su cuerpo creyendo que Light había recapacitado, que realmente lo quería y que no deseaba dejar de verlo, que eso lo haría regresar sus pasos y dejarse ayudar por él. Dio unos pasos, estirando sus trémulas manos para intentar tomarle de la cintura, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera sujetarlo, Light retomó sus pasos rápidamente, azotando la puerta al salir.

Su vista quedó fija por unos segundos sobre la puerta, como conservando la esperanza que Light iba a regresar llamando a ella. Pero no pasó ni pasaría, mordió sus labios para no sollozar, hace mucho no lloraba y no quería hacerlo ahora, pero es que sentía que el pecho se le estaba partiendo. Arrastró sus pies hasta el mini bar que estaba situado al lado del jacuzzi, fue imposible no desviar su vista hacia el agua que en estos momentos no burbujeaba, pero que era la que había compartido hace unas horas con el castaño, con el chico que acababa de salir azotando la puerta como si lo sucedido no hubiese significado nada. ¿Es que acaso Mello tenía razón?, ¿Realmente él era el único ciego que no se permitía ver que Light no era lo que él creía?. Tomó la botella de vodka, no se sirvió un poco en algún vaso con hielo, no... tomó la botella completa y regresó a la cama, donde se sentó de manera encorvada. No importaba el esfuerzo, no pudo retenerlas, tan pronto la primera lagrima salió muchas otras le siguieron, mientras él se seguía empinando una y otra vez la ardiente bebida que le quemaba la garganta hasta llegar a su estomago.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Intentaba caminar por las aceras sin llamar la atención de las personas, sentía que en cualquier momento podía caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Además, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, de nuevo. Caminaba lento pero erguido, manteniendo su tan-conocido-semblante de indiferencia, evitando ver a la cara a los transeúntes, por miedo a que alguien pudiese notar lo hinchado de sus ojos. Dio un leve respingo al sentir que el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, sonrío y automáticamente pensó en Lawliet, pero él identificador de llamadas mostraba el nombre de Near. Negó con la cabeza, ¿que esperaba?, ¿que Lawliet le llamase luego de lo sucedido?.

 

  
-¿Diga?.-  
Contestó sin mucho ánimo, pegando el teléfono a su oreja con cierta pereza.

 

  
-¡Light!, ¡necesito tu ayuda!, no dormías, ¿verdad?.-  
La animada y nerviosa voz de Near le hizo despegar el teléfono, no era como si el albino hubiese gritado al hablar. Aunque se notaba levemente emocionado, no dejaba su tono de voz apacible, sin embargo la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, y cualquier agudo sonido lo empeoraba

 

  
-Son casi las diez, Near. No podría estar durmiendo aunque quisiera. Dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?.-  
Se rascó la mejilla mientras tomaba el metro, se dirigió a su asiento y el albino seguía sin decir nada, cosa que comenzaba a desesperarle.

 

  
-Es que... veras, Gevanni me ha llamado por la mañana y me ha invitado a su casa.-  
Near estaba dando vueltas por su recámara, aún en pijamas e inconscientemente había dado unos brinquitos al contarle la noticia a su amigo.

 

  
-Eso es... genial, Near. Parece que realmente le gustas, apenas lo conociste ayer y no han pasado ni doce horas cuando ya te invita a salir.-  
Iba con su cabeza pegada al vidrio del bus, quería sonar lo más emocionado posible, al menos para no alertar al albino, pero le están siendo sumamente difícil.

 

  
-Si, pero Light.. Me ha invitado a su casa a ver películas.-  
Su voz cambió a una de preocupación, como si del peor de las noticias se tratase.

 

  
-¿Y que con eso?.-

 

  
-Anda, no te hagas. Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando te invitan a su casa a ver películas ya tienes la mitad adentro.-

 

  
-...¿Qué?...-  
Light enarcó una ceja y se separó del teléfono para ver la pantalla, como si con eso lograría entender lo que Near acababa de decir.

 

  
-¡Si!, que cuando te invitan a ver una película es porque solo quieren llevarte a la cama. ¡Light, ayúdame!.-

 

  
-¿Y que se supone que deba hacer yo?.-  
Comenzó a ponerse de pie, aún cuando faltaban unas cuadras para su parada.

 

  
-Dime que debería hacer, Gevanni me gusta pero no quiero que sea solo sexo. Yo no soy así.-

  
Near parecía estar al borde del colapso, estaba dándole vueltas a algo sin sentido. Light se rascó sin preocupación la cabeza mientras indicaba su parada al chofer.

 

  
-Near, no seas tan infantil. Yo digo que te des la oportunidad y dejes de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Si al estar en su casa algo llega a pasar, pues déjate llevar. Si realmente no quieres entonces simplemente no lo hagas. Que te acuestes con alguien en la primera cita no hará ni peor ni mejor las cosas. Deja de andar creyendo en cosas cursis como amores eternos y esas cosas.-

  
Comenzó a caminar nuevamente por la acera, el bus no llegaba hasta su colonia. Pudo escuchar el sonoro bufido proveniente de Near, algo que no le importó mucho. Le estaba prestando atención porque de cierto modo lo apreciaba, pero lo que más deseaba era desconectar esa llamada.

 

  
-No sé ni porque te pido consejos a ti. Creo que quizá es porque al final eres mi único amigo.-

Light se mordió los labios al escuchar el leve deje de tristeza en la voz del albino, ¿hasta para Near significaba algo?. Se dio cuenta que para él podría no significarse nada el compartir la cama con alguien sin conocerlo, pero Near no era tan ruin.

 

  
-Ya, lo siento. No te acuestes con él en la primera cita, siempre debes mantenerte fiel a lo que crees y a lo que eres. Sin embargo, opino que deberías salir con él, parece buena persona. ¿Que dicen tus amigos?.-

 

  
-No les he dicho, Gevanni me llamó a las 07h y luego de ello no me he atrevido a salir de la habitación. Supongo que se preguntarán porque nadie ha hecho la comida hoy jeje, pero es que aún no sé qué hacer.-

 

  
-Espera, Near.... ¿cuánto es?.-

  
-siete dólares.-

Había pasado por una pequeña pastelería, necesitaba un pastel para llevar a su casa. El lugar no era muy bonito, estaba a una cuadra de su casa, sin embargo la repostería era barata y el sabor no era malo. El calvo repostero le entregó el cambio y el pastel guardado en una pequeña caja amarilla.

 

  
-¿En que estábamos?.-  
Continuó tan pronto salió del viejo y poco visitado local.

 

 

-¿Ya andas en la calle un día sábado?.-  
Frunció el entrecejo, había escuchado la voz carrasposa de otro hombre contestándole a Light, aunque lo que realmente le intrigaba es que hacía Light en la calle pues ahora que pensaba, no recordaba haberlo visto partir de la fiesta.

 

  
-Tuve que salir a comprar algo, pero regresando a tu asunto, ¿quieres ver a Gevanni?.-

 

  
-Si...-

 

  
-Pues ya está, ve a su casa y pásatela bien.-

 

  
-Bien... iré a su casa, aunque eso signifique que ya tenga la mitad adentro.-

  
Ambos rieron de tan solo escuchar esas palabras, se despidieron como correspondía antes de desconectar la llamada. Tan pronto la pantalla se quedó en negro, el celular de Light vibró haciéndole saber que tenía un mensaje. Desbloqueó nuevamente el aparato, más bien era una notificación, una notificación sobre un abono electrónico a su cuenta bancaria. Tuvo que detener sus movimientos de abrir la puerta luego de aquello, ni siquiera se molestó en ver cuál era la cantidad que Lawliet le había transferido, de hecho tampoco esperaba que éste le pagara luego de lo que había pasado, una parte de él hubiese deseado no recibir ese dinero.

 

  
-¿Mamá?.-

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, inspeccionando rápidamente el interior de la casa. Su madre aún yacía sobre el sofá, aunque parecía menos ebria que el día previo ya que no estaba completamente inconsciente.

 

  
-Mamá, perdóname por no haber regresado como lo prometí.-

Dejó la pequeña caja sobre la mesa y regresó sus pasos hacia la sala, donde le dio un beso en la frente a su madre.

 

  
-Tengo tanto que contarte... solo espérame aquí, ¿si?.-

  
Rápidamente dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de su madre, donde buscó un peine y colas del viejo tocador que ella tenía, tomó la desgastada bolsa de maquillaje y regresó a la sala luego de cruzar la cortina.

 

  
-Déjame ayudarte para que te sientes...-  
La tomó con cuidado de los hombros, intentando sentarla mientras la cabeza de su madre se movía hacia todas partes en cada movimiento.

 

 

-mmhm...-  
Sachiko se quejó con los ojos entrecerrados al sentir el repentino movimiento. Como Light ya había notado, no estaba completamente inconsciente pero tampoco estaba completamente sobria.

 

  
-Lo siento, creo que te moví demasiado rápido....-  
Se sentó junto a ella, subiendo una pierna sobre el sillón y ladeando su torso. Su madre estaba desplomada contra el respaldar pero se las había ingeniado poniéndole algunos cojines para mantenerla un poco derecha. Luego comenzó a peinarle suavemente.

 

 

-Mami... creo que me gusta alguien...-  
Sonrío de lado, con leve tristeza. Sabía que Sachiko no asimilaba sus palabras, pero aún así le gustaba fingir esas conversaciones con ella, le gustaba creer que le escuchaba. Comenzó a hacerle una trenza en su castaño cabello mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para continuar.   
-Siempre quise conseguirme un hombre que fuese millonario, ¿sabes?. Alguien que nos sacara de esta maldita pobreza. Claro, siempre he querido construir mi propia riqueza, pero un hombre con una gran fortuna tampoco era un mal plan... El hombre que me gusta es justo como siempre lo hubiese deseado, adinerado.-  
Sonrío al ver lo bonita que le había quedado la trenza de pescado, con el tiempo le quedaba cada vez mejor. Se puso de pie, tomando consigo la pequeña bolsa y revolviendo los maquillajes en ella.

 

  
-Pero Lawliet no es cualquier persona y tampoco lo quiero solo por su dinero. Él ha dicho que le gusto, ¿te imaginas?, ¿yo, gustándole a alguien?, ¡yo, que no soy más que un pobre diablo!. Mami... el corazón jamás me había latido tan fuerte... pero he debido decirle que se aleje...-  
Tuvo que limpiarse la lagrima que escapó de sus ojos, mientras con la otra mano sostenía las brochas del maquillaje. Intentó respirar, recuperar la compostura y continuar aplicando algún que otro polvo sobre el rostro de su madre para darle color a sus pálidas mejillas.

 

  
-Sé que ha de odiarme, pero tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?. No sería justo para él enamorarse de alguien como yo, merece fijarse en alguien que valga la pena y que vaya a vivir muchos años a su lado, no como yo... tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?, tú sabes porque lo hice...-

No lo soporto más y sus rodillas impactaron contra el duro suelo, escondiendo rápidamente su rostro en el regazo de su madre, mientras sus hombros comenzaron a temblar debido al llanto que no pudo controlar. Sintió la débil mano de su madre enredarse entre sus cabellos, haciéndolo alzar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos entrecerrados de Sachiko, su vista se encontraba nublada pero pudo vislumbrar algunas lágrimas también cayendo por las mejillas de ella.

 

  
-Lo.. s-siento, Light...-  
Sus palabras salieron arrastradas y quizá una parte de su cuerpo aún se encontraba dormido, pero el dolor que le había causado esa difusa escena era real. Su hijo de dieciocho años llorando en su regazo como un chiquillo. Todas las palabras dichas por el castaño las había escuchado, pero parecían lejanas o confusas, pero de algo podía estar segura, era la peor madre del mundo. Jamás lo había visto tan triste y ella no podía hacer nada, no podía abrazarlo, no podía arrullarlo, no podía decirle cuanto lo quería... por todo el maldito alcohol que embargaba su cuerpo en esos momentos impidiéndole coordinar movimientos o palabras.

 

  
-No, mamá. No pasa nada.-  
Rápido se limpió las lágrimas e intentó sonreír, enmarcó el rostro de su madre con sus manos, limpiándole las lágrimas a ella con los pulgares.   
-Te prepararé algo caliente para que te sientas mejor y en unas horas podremos comer el pastel que compré, ¿si?... no llores, te arruinarás el maquillaje...-  
La abrazó con fuerzas, importándole poco si la fina camisa de marca se manchaba de pintura, Sachiko había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente y lo único que atinaba a hacer era abrazarla, porque no podía decirle nada, las lágrimas también le bajaban por las mejillas.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
El apartamento de Gevanni no era muy ostentoso, a pesar de su buena posición económica. Realmente era bastante pequeño, pero suficiente para un soltero. Las paredes color hueso combinaban bastante bien con las cortinas doradas y los sillones color carmín. Tenía treinta minutos de haber llegado y aún las manos no dejaban de sudarle, por alguna razón creía que no había sido buena idea después de todo.

 

  
-Ya, relájate. No voy a hacerte nada malo.-  
Sonrío de lado. Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el sofá mientras Gevanni apuntaba con el control hacia la pantalla plana que tenían enfrente, viendo la variedad de películas en Netflix. Pero lo que le causaba gracia era ver cómo el albino se pegaba al rincón del sillón, como queriendo alejarse de él.

 

  
-Lo s-siento, e-s solo que...-

 

  
-Estas nervioso...-  
Le interrumpió, acercándose por completo y dejándolo acorralado. No iba a mentir, Near le fascinada. Le había encantado la noche previa con sus cabellos bien peinados y su ropa tan formal, pero también lo había dejado embelesado con sus prendas más relajadas, con un simple jeans azul y una camisa verde mientras sus blancos cabellos caían desordenadamente por todos lados.

 

  
-No... no es eso, es solo ...-

 

  
-Que piensas que te he invitado para tener sexo.-  
Los ojos de Near se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se tornaron rápidamente de un color carmesí.

 

  
-Lo siento...-  
Estaba completamente apenado, había sido descubierto y no podía ser más vergonzoso.

 

  
-No te sientas mal. Realmente si me atraes.-  
Le tomó de la barbilla y acortó la distancia, apoderándose de sus labios suavemente.   
-Pero no te he invitado por eso...-

  
Near se mordió los labios al ver que Gevanni regresaba a su labor de buscar alguna película que pudiesen disfrutar ambos. "Pero no te he invitado por eso...", eso le hizo sonreír suavemente, Gevanni no parecía ser del montón, si deseara hacerle algo ya lo hubiese intentado, quizá solo debía relajarse y dejar de darle vuelta a las cosas como Light decía. Lo observo por un momento, se veía mucho mejor que la noche previa, quizá porque entre la oscuridad del patio no había podido observar cada detalle de su rostro, como lo perfilada de su mandíbula o lo suave que lucía su cabello. Además, verlo solo con unas bermudas y camiseta le ayudaba de gran manera, dejaba a la vista sus brazos y parte de sus piernas, los cuales a pesar de no ser musculosos, se veían definidos.

 

  
-¡Ésta!.-  
Anunció Gevanni. Near desvió su vista nuevamente al televisor, viendo que la pantalla se lleno de un fondo rojo mientras unas letras negras en medio hacían saber el nombre de la película.

 

  
-¿À la folie... pas du tout?.-

  
-Es una película francesa que me han recomendado.-  
Contestó, acomodándose en el sofá, pasando su brazo distraídamente sobre los hombros del albino, quien automáticamente se tensó pero no se atrevió a alejarse.

  
Los minutos pasaron y Near ni siquiera había puesto mucha atención a la película, entendía que la trama parecía ser sobre una chica que era la amante de un hombre casado. Pero le era imposible prestar más atención, su corazón estaba a mil ya que la mano de Gevanni había bajado hasta su cintura, la cual comenzaba a acariciar sobre la ropa.

Y quizá por estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, no había notado el nerviosismo que también embargaba al empresario, aunque era un nerviosismo muy diferente al suyo. Con la mano que tenía libre se echaba el cabello para atrás de vez en vez, estar tan cerca y poder sentir la suavidad de esa piel lo estaba poniendo mal. Con cuidado llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, de donde sacó una pequeña bolsita transparente.

 

-¿Quieres?.-

Y la pregunta llegó de golpe, haciéndole ladear su rostro para encontrarse con lo que Gevanni sostenía en la palma de la mano, unas cápsulas que parecían guardar pequeños cristales. Lo que más le asustó fue percatarse que el empresario ya tenía una en la boca.

 

  
-¿Que es eso?.-  
Se alejó abruptamente, empujando rápidamente la mano de Gevanni.

 

  
-No te pongas así. No es nada malo, solo te hará sentir bien.-  
Su sonrisa era enorme, pero algo en su mirada no dejaba del todo tranquilo al Albino, quien intentó ponerse de pie pero fue jalado fuertemente por el empresario, acostándolo sobre el sillón para luego situarse sobre él.

 

  
-Gevanni... Yo no le entro a eso..-  
Intentó revolverse, odiándose al haber sido tan idiota. Se supone que él siempre era el precavido, ¿en que puto momento se le ocurrió ir a la casa de un hombre que acababa de conocer?.-

 

  
-Anda... Eres tan lindo, Near.-  
Lo mantuvo sujeto con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano intentaba abrirle los labios, los cuales el albino apretaba con fuerza.

 

  
-No quiero, Gevanni. ¡Quiero irme!.-  
Ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, intentando retener las lágrimas, pero todo lo estaba sobrepasando, se estaba desesperando. Y el empresario —obviamente— resultó ser más fuerte, la cápsula entró en su boca.

 

  
-Anda... solo trágala. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor. -  
Con una mano le cubrió desde la nariz hasta la boca, restringiéndole el aire para que éste tuviese la necesidad de tragar.

  
Los ojitos de Near estaban abiertos de par en par, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, paseaba su vista por todo el lugar, deseando que algún milagro se presentase. Pero pronto le hacía falta el aire y sentía esa cápsula navegar entre sus dientes. No quería tragarla, solo quería salir de ahí, pero las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al sentir la cápsula bajando por su garganta.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
Apagó el motor de su auto frente al complejo de humildes apartamentos, le huía de gran manera a regresar a la soledad en estos momentos. Solo deseaba dejar de pensar en los eventos que habían ocurrido durante la mañana, esos que se reproducían en su mente una y otra vez. Presionó el botón del ascensor una vez había ingresado al edificio, sabía que se había ganado algunas miradas curiosas pues su aspecto no era el mejor, pero poco o nada le importaba. Vio el número de aquel apartamento, el cual en estos momentos se le hacía un poco borroso, pero comenzó a llamar a la puerta de manera desesperada, necesitaba sentarse o sentía que podía caer sobre el suelo en cualquier momento.

 

  
-¡Voy!.-  
Gritó Mello levantándose del sofá donde veía a los otros dos jugar. Era claro que ni Matt ni Beyond iban a pausar el juego, así que a regañadientes tuvo que ponerse de pie. Sin embargo lo que le molestaba era la manera en la que estaban golpeando la puerta, su cabeza dolía un poco debido al alcohol que había consumido durante la noche y ese molesto sonido ahora resonaba en su interior.  
-¿¡Que no te enseñar... Lawliet?...-  
Se quedó de piedra al ver a su amigo apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta, como si realmente le estuviese costando mantenerse de pie. Y entonces pudo saberlo, el ardiente olor golpeó su olfato.   
-¿¡Estas ebrio!?, ¿has manejado en ese estado?.-

 

  
-¿Puedo pasar?.-  
Su boca apenas y se había abierto, le importaba poco los regaños de Mello. Realmente poco le importaba haber actuado irresponsablemente, hasta lamentaba que un camión no le hubiese impactado durante el camino.

 

  
-Pasa...-  
Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a su amigo que entrara tambaleándose por el lugar.

 

  
-¿Lawliet?.-  
Beyond pausó el juego tan pronto vio a su hermano ingresar en la sala y dejarse caer como un saco sobre el pequeño sillón que estaba frente a él. Aunque no era la presencia lo que le asombraba, más bien era su aspecto. Si bien el cabello de su hermano jamás lucia perfectamente peinado, en estos momentos se veía completamente enmarañado; sus ojos se veían hundidos, haciendo ver sus ojeras más negras; su camisa estaba mal abotonada y una parte de ella venía fuera del pantalón.

 

  
-¿Donde está Near?.-  
Por una parte se sentía aliviado, el único que realmente no iba a callarse sobre lo idiota que había sido por conducir en dichas condiciones era el albino. Pero había notado la ausencia de éste, lo cual era extraño pues casi nunca salía sino era con ellos.

 

  
-Salió desde la mañana con el idiota que conoció apenas ayer.-  
Se apresuró a contestar Mello apretando la mandíbula. Near no había dicho a donde iba, pero el albino no había salido de su habitación toda la mañana, por lo que se acercó para ver si estaba bien pero la puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave, aunque eso no fue impedimento para escuchar la conversación que había tenido con Light.

 

  
-¿Que te sucede, Lawliet?, ¿que pasó ayer?.-  
Matt se puso de pie para poder verle de cerca mientras el azabache tenía su cabeza completamente recostada sobre el respaldar, aunque también se le hacía raro que Near hubiese salido sin decir nada, lo que realmente le preocupaba era su amigo. "¿Que pasó ayer?", eso le hizo sonreír estúpidamente, pero sabía que Matt no se refería a lo que él pensaba. Mientras él pensaba acerca de la mejor noche que pudo haber tenido en su vida, estaba seguro que el pelirrojo se refería a porqué había abandonado el evento.

 

  
-Un tipo de otra empresa puso alguna droga en la bebida de Light... No sé cómo pasó, él lo engaño diciéndole que yo le había enviado la bebida.-  
Cerró sus ojos lentamente, aferro sus manos al brazo del sofá para sentirse estable, aunque poco le funcionaba, sentía que el sillón había dejado el piso y danzaba por los aires.

 

  
-¿Y Light está bien?.-  
Cuestionó Beyond, se veía que su hermano estaba sumamente mal y no quería ni imaginarse que podría haber hecho ese tipo que se había atrevido a drogar al castaño.

  
El corazón de Matt dio un vuelco y rápidamente sus ojos se posaron sobre Mello, quien estaba apoyado en la pared que separaba la sala de La Cocina, pero que cuyos ojos zafiro le huían a la mirada de su amigo. El pelirrojo se puso altamente nervioso, creyendo que algo había pasado con Light que tenía tan mal a Lawliet y estaba a punto de lanzarse al piso de rodillas para comenzar a pedir perdón y culpar a Mello cuando volvieron a tocar

Mello suspiró y se dirigió a grandes zancadas nuevamente hacia la puerta de entradas, sobretodo porque pudo ver los ojos de Matt temblar de miedo, al menos quería estar cerca de la puerta para huir si es que a Matt se le ocurría echarlo de cabeza.

 

  
-¡Hey, Mello!, sabía que ustedes serían los únicos que no cambiarían de domicilio con el pasar de los años.-

  
Una semi-animada voz llegó hasta la pequeña sala de estar, donde los presentes se sorprendieron y se vieron entre sí preguntándose si podía ser posible. Lawliet, por su parte, también había reconocido dicha voz mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Por inercia sonrió, creyendo que era una mala jugada de su mente, pero pronto sintió la presencia de alguien detrás del sofá, más preciso, detrás de él. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, constándole un poco adaptarse a La Luz, pero pudo verlo... los cabellos castaños y largos seguían siendo los mismos, la mandíbula cuadrangular junto a esa perfilada y respingona nariz, la cual sostenía esos grandes lentes de arco negro que a veces no dejaban apreciar lo marrón profundo de sus rasgados ojos. Sus labios se abrieron, costándole un poco pronunciar palabra al sentir su garganta casi cerrada.

 

  
-...¿Alex?...-

  
El aludido sonrío cerrando sus ojos, feliz de haber visto nuevamente aquellos profundos orbes negros.

 


	21. Amargura

**21.AMARGURA**

 

Abrió la puerta con mucha cautela, las luces del pequeño apartamento se encontraban apagadas y lo único que iluminaba tenuemente era el pequeño destello proveniente de los focos del pasillo que se colaba por la ranura de la puerta; lo que escuchaba mientras caminaba de punta a través de la sala eran solamente los sonoros ronquidos de Beyond. Había salido por horas de la mañana y hacía mucho que el sol se había ocultado. Giró la perilla de su habitación, pero antes que pudiese ingresar, sintió una mano rodeándole el brazo con cierta fuerza.

 

  
-¿¡Donde carajos has estado!?.-  
Espetó entre dientes, intentando no hacer algún ruido que pudiese despertar a su amigo que dormía a unos metros sobre el sillón. Lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.  
-...¿Estas bien?...-  
Aflojó su agarre y sus pupilas temblaron por un instante. Es que de repente un gélido aire parecía haberle recorrido la espina dorsal al notar los ojos de Near, sus dilatadas pupilas eran algo normal, pero es que a parte de eso lucía una mirada perdida.

 

  
-¡Eso no te importa!.-  
Lo empujó, con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero al final solo era Near, apenas y logró hacerlo retroceder unos pasos. El rubio se quedó unos segundos estático, Near no era de perder la calma así de rápido y ponerse a gritar por algo tan insignificante, pero antes que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta había sido azotada casi en sus narices. Llevó la mano a la perilla pero ésta no giró, estaba a punto de tocar pero detuvo sus acciones, ya pasaban de las 22h como para iniciar un escándalo. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con él, ignoraba por completo que era lo que había molestado al albino, el porqué de repente le huía, pero lo iba a averiguar, Near no podía dejar de quererlo así por así.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Se dejó ir sobre la cama, su cuerpo rebotó en el colchón, haciéndole reír suavemente mientras miraba fijo al techo. Estiró los brazos y los paseó por sus suaves sabanas, parecía como si estaba sobre lana, algo que le hacía sonreír más ampliamente.

  
_"Near, eres tan lindo."_

  
La voz de Gevanni resonó en su cabeza, llevando automáticamente la mano a su bolsillo de donde saco una pequeña bolsita, la cual contenía tres de esas cápsulas transparentes con pequeños cristales en su interior.

  
"Te daré estas porque me encantas. Te vi un poco triste ayer en la fiesta, ¿era por ese chico?. No te preocupes, esto te animará"

  
Cerró los ojos, pudiendo sentir las manos de Gevanni recreándose en su cuerpo. Se había acostado con alguien en la primera cita, pero eso era algo que su mente ahora no entendía a cabalidad y tampoco era como si hubiese podido detenerlo. En casa del empresario las lágrimas se habían disipado a los minutos luego que la pastilla bajó por su garganta, siendo éstas cambiadas por una inexplicable alegría.

  
Se había quedado tendido sobre el sofá, con una amplia sonrisa mientras Gevanni le veía, el empresario también sonreía de manera estúpida, ambos estaban en las mismas. Las caricias sobre su albina piel parecían arden, jamás había sentido su miembro tan duro, poco tiempo pasó para que fuese él mismo quien se aferrase con necesidad a los brazos de su cita, buscándole los labios con desesperación.

  
Si su organismo ya se hubiese desecho de la droga, probablemente se sentiría avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado en ese apartamento de soltero, por la manera tan obscena que se había revolcado entre las sábanas de un hombre que recién conocía. Pero claro, la droga aún hacia un leve efecto en su sistema, dejándolo completamente relajado pero a la vez feliz. Ni siquiera recordaba o no le importaba la manera en la que él mismo se había penetrado con el miembro de aquel hombre, en como saltaba desesperado por sentir más placer recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, en como se había dejado tocar en zonas donde solo Mello había podido llegar. Pero no importaba, solo deseaba sentir esa inexplicable felicidad que le embargaba por completo, con su trémula mano abrió la pequeña bolsita y se llevó una pastilla a los labios, cerrando los ojos sonriente mientras ésta volvía a hacer efecto.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Removía el azúcar de su café con la cucharita, lo hacía con desgano, totalmente apagado. Le hubiese gustado decir que se encontraba en las mejores condiciones pero sería mentir, una semana había pasado y no sabía nada de Light. Sabía que él mismo le había dicho que no lo buscase más si se atrevía a dejar la habitación, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza que esa noche que tanto se había significado para él, también se hubiese significado algo para el castaño. Pero nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto durante los seis días pasados, ausentándose de su trabajo para poder poner todo en orden, pero no parecía tener sentido, quería convencerse que los besos de Light no eran falso, que sus caricias no habían sido actuadas, mas los días seguían pasando y él no aparecía. Fue justo hasta éste lunes que él había decidido tomar un baño, colocarse su formal traje de saco y corbata, para luego dirigirse a su empleo, podía ausentarse todo lo que quisiera, pero estar solo en su apartamento lo hacía deprimirse más. Además, su teléfono si había sonado la semana entera, pero no por quien hubiese deseado, más bien Alex que no había parado de insistirle en verlo, diciendo que estaba preocupado por lo mal que lo había visto en la casa de sus amigos, que tenía miedo en que éste fuese a cometer alguna locura.

Y entonces aquí estaba, en esa cafetería que solía visitar casi a diario, removiendo su café descuidadamente mientras su acompañante aún mantenía los ojos puestos en el menú, leyendo las muchas opciones.

 

  
-Elle... estoy seguro que el azúcar hace ratos se deshizo en tu café.-  
Interrumpió, colocando su mano sobre la del azabache para detener sus movimientos. Lawliet al fin alzó la vista, topándose con esos ojos marrones que se entrecerraban mientras Alex le sonreía... Elle... había sentido extraño ser llamado de esa manera, jamás le había gustado y a él se lo había permitido en el pasado cuando eran novios.

 

  
-Llámame Lawliet, por favor.-

Alex apartó la mano rápidamente luego de la seriedad con la que el azabache le había hablado, su voz hasta había sonado más profunda, cosa que le sorprendió de sobremanera debido a que lo recordaba de una manera diferente. Aunque algo ya sabía sobre lo que pasaba con su ex, Mello se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto. Sabía que Elle ahora estaba enamorado de alguien más, algo que le hacía sentir incómodo, estaba consciente que no tenía el derecho de hacer algún reclamo, pero su relación jamás terminó oficialmente.

 

  
-¿Y si te llamo Pandita?-  
Estiró su brazo, queriendo revolverle los cabellos de manera juguetona al recordar que amaba ese apodo con el que siempre se refería a él. Pero Lawliet se hizo a un lado y le detuvo la mano.

 

  
-No, solo llámame Lawliet.-

No quería ser pesado, Alex no tenía la culpa de nada, pero su humor era horrible. Light representaba toda una montaña rusa de emociones, creía haberlo sentido todo en los meses que llevaba de conocerlo; superioridad, celos, ternura, fascinación, amor y ahora decepción. Se sentía utilizado, eso era todo, sentía que el castaño se había mantenido a su lado solo por el dinero y pensar en eso era lo que lo tenía tan mal. Era una semana sin saber de Light, tampoco podía preguntarle a Near porque el albino había estado actuando extraño, quizá no lo había visto pero cada que le intentaba llamar, el celular estaba apagado, llamar al apartamento tampoco funcionaba ya que Beyond o Matt decían que no estaba. Entonces era ahí cuando la desesperación le embargaba, él podía darse el lujo de no trabajar durante un mes si así lo deseaba, era el jefe y, además, económicamente estaba bien, pero la situación con Light no era la misma y no había día en que no se lo había imaginado en la cama con otro.

 

  
-Esperaba que mi visita te emocionara, hace dos años que no nos veíamos.-  
La suave pero a la vez triste voz de Alex lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Pudo verle los ojos anegados en lágrimas tras los cristales del anteojo, cosa que le hizo sentir altamente culpable.

 

  
-Lo siento... realmente no estoy en una buena situación. Pero no quiero aburrirte con mis cosas, mejor cuéntame ¿que tal todo en Italia?.-  
Fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Quizá la cafeína lograría hacerlo sentir un poco mejor y quizá una charla con Alex lo distrajese de sus pensamientos.

 

  
-¡Todo es genial!, al principio me asuste por lo fuerte que hablaban jaja, creía que me estaban regañando por los exagerados gestos que hacían con sus manos. -  
Sonrío ampliamente, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su quijada en sus manos, sin detener su relato sobre lo lindo que le parecía ése país.

  
Lawliet había dejado de prestarle atención, aún le oía y llevaba el hilo de la conversación, pero aunque se sentía mal al admitirlo, no le interesaba. Se sentía feliz que Alex estuviese pronto a terminar su carrera en artes y que algunas de sus pinturas ya estuviesen comenzando a hacerse famosas en la pequeña región en la que vivía, pero era una felicidad que podía sentir por cualquier persona, no porque el chico aún significase algo para él.

 

  
-Sería tan feliz si me visitases algún día de estos.-  
Finalizó sonriente, tomando la mano del azabache que se encontraba sobre la mesa con ambas de las suyas.

 

  
-Entonces... ¿Has venido por tus vacaciones anuales?.-  
Tomó nuevamente la taza del café, para disimuladamente zafarse del agarre de su acompañante. Aunque lo que le había asustado fue esa pequeña calidez que sintió al rozar la suave piel del ojímarrón.

 

  
-¡Si!, me hubiese encantado venir el año pasado pero los ahorros no me alcanzaban, fue hasta este año que pude reunir lo suficiente para un vuelo de ida y vuelta.-

 

  
Vaya... Aunque Alex parecía arrepentido o avergonzado, él no había dejado de sentirse enternecido. Alguien en otro lado del mundo se había esforzado para reunir el dinero suficiente y poder verlo, mientras alguien más que habitaba en el mismo país y en la misma región, no podía ni siquiera dedicarle una llamada para hacerle saber que nada había sido solo un juego. A Alex parecía importarle, mientras le quedaba claro que con Light pasaba lo contrario.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Contó por tercera vez el rollo de billetes que solía guardar en la ranura de su colchón, ése rollo que cada vez se hacía más pequeño. Se sentó sobre la cama y se removió algunos mechones de la frente, no podía seguir así. Aún había dinero suficiente para quizá un par de meses de renta, pagar algunas facturas y llevar comida a la casa; pero como antes había dicho, ese manojo cada vez se hacía más pequeño y, además, se suponía que ése dinero tenía un destino diferente, pero que en los últimos días había debido disponer de él aunque no quisiese. Y lo que realmente lo desesperaba es que a pesar de tener ya dieciocho años, aún así nadie se atrevía a darle trabajo; ya fuese de repartidor, cajero, mesero o vendedor, nadie podía contratar a alguien solo de medio tiempo, era algo que comenzaba a cansarlo. Cada día luego de la escuela había pasado por todos los locales donde veía esos rótulos solicitando empleado, pero siempre era un rotundo no; "estás muy joven", "Necesitamos a alguien que cubra el turno de la mañana", "buscamos alguien de tiempo completo".

Y era ahí cuando sentía que las opciones se le agotaban. Movía su pulgar sobre la pantalla de su celular táctil, leyendo todos y cada uno de los contactos que ahí tenía, más de treinta y de esos solo podía considerar cercanos a cuatro: Near, Misa, Mikami y Lawliet. Nunca se había fijado o quizá no le había tomado la importancia necesaria al hecho que jamás se había dedicado a borrar los números telefónicos de quienes alguna vez fueron sus clientes, no iba a mentir, toda la semana se había sentido tentado por contactar alguno de ellos al no saber qué hacer.

Lawliet era quien encabezaba su lista de "favoritos", realmente el único, pero no se atrevía a llamarle y no, esta vez no era por un barato orgullo. A su mal hecha manera solo quería protegerlo; no supo ni en qué momento aquella exasperación que le provocaba el azabache se había convertido en nervios al verlo. Si, lo admitía, Lawliet lo hacía sentir feliz, pero dudaba mucho que él fuese capaz de hacerlo sonreír, de ser el indicado y era por ello que deseaba mantenerse alejado, porque sentía que su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enmarañada como para complicarla más con cosas referentes al amor. Además, no sabía cómo corresponder a ese sentimiento, lo más cercano a cariño podía ser las caricias proporcionadas por algún extraño, o al menos es lo que él solía conocer, hasta que Lawliet apareció. Y es por ello que siempre terminaba apagando su celular antes de cometer la locura de llamar a alguno de esos hombre, porque al menos quería mantener intacto el recuerdo y decir que la última vez que estuvo con alguien, su cuerpo había sido acariciado y no profanado.

Pero necesitaba un empleo y lo único que se le ocurría era rogarle a Near para que éste hablase con su jefe y lo contratase aunque fuese de lavaplatos, pero no lograba localizarlo. El teléfono parecía estar apagado cada que le intentaba llamar y éste tampoco respondía los mensajes de texto, algo que honestamente también comenzaba a causarle intriga. No tenía otra opción, iría a buscarlo, por la hora deducía que el restaurante estaba pronto a cerrar, así que debía darse prisa.

 

  
-Mamá, voy a salir.-  
Hizo a un lado la vieja cortina mientras se colocaba su suéter gris. Sachiko estaba sentada en la mesita al lado de la puerta de su cuarto, ésa que usaban para comer de vez en cuando. Con una mano se sostenía la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos de manera fuerte entre sus cabellos, mientras con la otra mano golpeaba de manera impaciente la madera.

 

  
-¡No pensaras en dejarme aquí!-  
Alzó la vista, dejando ver la mueca de desesperación en su rostro. Toda ella era un desastre, aún portaba el camisón de dormir a pesar que ya pronto anochecería de nuevo, su cabello se veía enmarañado y opaco, su piel pálida y sus labios resecos.

 

  
-Vendré pronto, lo prometo.-  
Intentó pasar de largo, sin dedicarle una mirada porque le costaba verla así , pero Sachiko se levantó sorpresivamente tomándole del brazo.

 

  
-¿Y que si pasa algo?, ¿¡No puedes dejarme encerrada aquí!?.-

  
Light no hizo esfuerzo por soltarse, el agarre de su madre no poseía la suficiente fuerza para lastimarlo. Desde hace una semana cada que salía, la dejaba bajo llave, quitándole la copia que ella tenía para evitarle salir, la abstinencia la estaba haciendo añicos pero él también estaba desesperado, solo quería verla bien. Además, él consideraba tener todo cubierto, ya había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de alguna catástrofe en su ausencia, por ello había dejado una copia de la llave a sus vecinos de arriba, unos recién llegado que parecían no ser de la misma calaña que todos los demás de ahí.

 

  
-Ya te dije, mamá. Vendré rápido.-  
Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la besó escuetamente en la frente, pero Sachiko no lo soltó.

 

  
-¿¡Y a donde vas!?, ¿¡A vender tu cuerpo como dicen todos aquí!?.-   
La mandíbula de la mujer temblaba y las uñas intentaban hundirse en la piel de su hijo. No pensaba con claridad, solo sentía la desesperación embargándole, la última semana podía decir que se había sentido morir, ya no soportaba, no soportaba las pesadillas, no soportaba la depresión que la atacaba de repente, la ansiedad a veces le cortaba la respiración, solo quería un trago, un maldito trago la haría sentir mejor. ¿Que Light no podía entender eso?.

 

  
-Yo no hago eso...-  
Le tomó la mano con cuidado, haciendo que ella le soltase el brazo. Por supuesto que no estaba disfrutando verla tan mal, pero según había leído en internet, los síntomas solo durarían algunas semanas. La verdad ni siquiera se había cerciorado si la información era de fuente fidedigna, pero ya más o menos tenía conocimiento de lo que podía pasar si su madre dejaba el alcohol tan abruptamente, lo había leído en algunos libros de la biblioteca, la mayoría de sitios y libros sugerían que lo ideal era internar al paciente para que gente especializada pudiese observarla de cerca y darle el tratamiento apropiado, pero esas clínicas requerían una paga mensual, algo para lo que su presupuesto y desempleo no alcanzaban.

 

  
-¿¡Entonces por qué te llaman puta todos en esta colonia!?.-  
Gritó, haciendo que las venas en su cuello se ensancharán mientras apretaba los puños temblando.

 

  
-¡Ja!, ¡Quizá sea por ti!.-

Todo pasó tan rápido, las palabras no habían terminado de salir cuando sintió la palma de su madre impactándole de lleno en la mejilla, sintiendo el escozor inmediatamente. Sachiko se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida y sus ojos rápidamente se anegaron en lágrimas, Light prácticamente acababa de llamarle puta pero no parecía arrepentido, sus ojos se veían vacíos antes que éste diese la vuelta saliendo por la puerta principal, la cual escuchó cuando fue cerrada con llave.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

-Pásame la pieza que tienes al lado izquierdo.-  
Ordenó Matt con sus goggles puestos mientras estaba sentado en ése viejo escritorio que solía utilizar para trabajar. A pesar que todos lo consideraban un chico demasiado relajado, siempre se tomaba en serio su labor, tanto que era lo único que hacía con cuidado y orden. Sabía dónde estaba cada pieza sobre la madera sin tener que alzar la vista, tal y como lo hacía en estos momentos mientras Beyond solo acataba.

 

 

-¿Realmente crees que funcione?, la verdad se ve bastante vieja.-  
Todo lo que Beyond veía era una computadora destartalada y muchas piezas sobre el escritorio, además, el monitor parecía ser de esos antiguos modelos, los cuales eran bastante anchos y pesados, aún no entendía como Matt se atrevía a aceptar dichos encargos cuando lo más fácil era botar esa basura y comprarse algo más moderno.

 

  
-Tú solo limítate a pasarme las piezas y prestar atención. Dijiste que querías aprender, ¿no?.-  
Se mordía el labio inferior mientras entrecerraba los ojos al continuar limpiando y colocando todas las piezas. Beyond simplemente asintió frustrado, era verdad, él mismo le había pedido al pelirrojo que le enseñase un poco, Matt ya tenía clientes fijos y los encargos nunca hacían falta, veía como ventajoso el poder ayudarle. Así el podría también tener un trabajo un poco más fijo en lugar de estar esperando la llamada de alguien pidiéndole que sirviese de chofer, o en lugar de estar esperando que algo se le ofreciese a su hermano. Además, podían terminar el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo, lo cual les permitiría terminar el juego que tenían pausado desde ayer.

 

  
-Pero es que es tan difícil prestar atención cuando no hablas.-  
Bufó, apoyando su codo sobre el escritorio y colocando su quijada sobre su mano. Matt solo movía de un lado a otro las manos, ¿y que esperaba?, ¿que él supiese por arte de magia que era lo que estaba haciendo?.

 

  
-¿De que quieres hablar?.-  
Detuvo su labor por un instante y alzó su vista para ver a su amigo, levantó sus goggles y los colocó sobre su cabello, como diciéndole que ya tenía toda su atención.

 

  
-¿Has notado a Near un poco extraño?.-  
Se encogió de hombros, sacando el primer tema de conversación que le vino a la mente, un tema de conversación que, de hecho, era de lo único que ahí hablaban desde los últimos días.

 

  
-¿Crees que sea por ese tal Gevanni?, Mello está preocupado, aunque no sabría decir si solamente es paranoico.-  
Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su cajetilla de cigarros para ofrecerle uno a Beyond y colocarse él otro en los labios.

  
-Creo ambas cosas, pienso que Mello solo esta paranoico o celoso de verlo al fin saliendo con alguien más que no sea él... Pero, también siento que ha cambiado.-

  
-Ya casi no nos habla y cuando tratamos de preguntarle si algo sucede, se irrita.-  
Exhaló el humo con parsimonia, apoyándose por completo en el respaldar del asiento.

  
-Y cuando está en casa solo se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto.-

 

  
-¿Crees que algo oculte en él?.-  
Interrumpió rápidamente con cierta malicia, picardía que Beyond entendió rápidamente, sonriendo de medio lado.

 

  
-¿Estaría bien hacerlo?.-

 

-Solo lo haremos porque nos preocupa, ¿verdad?.-

  
Ambos apagaron su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba sobre el escritorio, poniéndose de pie sin decir más palabras, ambos sabían a lo que él otro se refería, no harían nada malo, solo investigar, cerciorarse tal vez de que nada malo estuviese pasando con su amigo. Y con esa idea en mente se adentraron a la habitación del albino, aún sabiendo que no era correcto hurgar en sus cosas sin su permiso, pero lo hacían de buena fe. Por ello comenzaron a mover todo lo que creían que podía ocultar algo; bajo la cama, las gavetas de la ropa, las fundas de las almohadas, el ropero, pero nada, la habitación de Near seguía siendo la más ordenada, si algo estuviese mal puesto se notaría rápidamente, pero todo lucía normal. Aún así ninguno de los dos se detuvo, quizá un poco influenciados por la paranoia de Mello, quien decía que algo realmente malo debía estar pasando con Near pues éste lucía más retraído de lo normal, lo cual era cierto, como ambos habían detectado, el albino ya casi no socializaba ni salía con ellos, pero una parte de ellos quería creer que solamente se debía por la emoción de estar en una relación seria con Gevanni, que por ello prefería ver a su novio antes de compartir tiempo con sus amigos, algo normal en cualquier pareja que va empezando y que probablemente Mello solo estaba celoso.

O al menos eso creían hasta que Matt comenzó a hurgar entre las figuritas que Near tenía acomodadas ordenadamente sobre un estante. Sin querer, su mano había empujado una de ellas, la cual cayó en el suelo al instante.

 

  
-Beyond... mira esto...-  
Llamó con cierto temor a su amigo quien revisaba el ropero al otro extremo. La figurita que había botado era de plástico pero con una gran cabeza, la cual se había desprendido del cuerpo al impactar el suelo. Pero Beyond pronto entendió el motivo por el cual Matt parecía estar en shock, se puso de cuclillas y tomó entre sus dedos el fino polvo blanco que había salido de la cabeza plástica.

 

  
-¿Que crees que sea esto?.-  
Lo deshizo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice. Le quedaba claro que era droga pero no de cuál.

 

 

-¿Le decimos a Mello?.-  
El rostro de Matt realmente era de espanto mientras se agachaba al lado de Beyond intentando reparar la figurita y volverla a su posición. Ok, todos en esa casa ya habían tenido experiencia con las drogas, desde las más suaves a quizá alguna más alucinógena, claro, sin llegar a ser algo habitual, todos las habían consumido quizá en alguna fiesta o en el club, todos menos Near. Razón suficiente para que se le helase la sangre.

 

 

-No, al menos no aún. Intentaremos hablar primero con Near, ¿está bien?.-  
Su voz era sería mientras su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, colocó la figurita sobre el estante y le hizo una señal a Matt para dejar la habitación. No iba a decir que él no se había preocupado con lo que vio, pero ya era suficiente con la cara de espanto que el pelirrojo traía. Estaba consciente que no podían contar con Mello, no por el momento, pondría el grito en el cielo si le decían lo que habían visto, por ello debían cerciorarse primero, no había mucho que deducir, pero no quería sacar especulaciones sin antes hablar con su amigo.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Suspiró aliviado al ver que el restaurante al otro lado de la calle aún mostraba la palabra "abierto" en un verde neón. Tenía sus esperanzas puestas en Near, sabía que debía hablar con el dueño del local, pero creía que sería ventajoso si alguien le ayudaba a convencerlo. Pero para su desgracia, el chico que estaba en la entrada recibiendo los pocos clientes que visitaban debido a la hora era Mello y no el albino.

 

  
-¿¡Que haces aquí!?.-  
Espetó el rubio entre dientes para no alzar la voz, apretó el menú que tenía entre sus manos, ése que se suponía debía brindar al cliente que atravesaba la puerta para luego acomodarlo en alguna mesa.

 

  
-¡oh!, a mí también me emociona verte.-  
Con todo el sarcasmo del mundo le sonrío, mientras con una mano intentó revolverle los lacios cabellos pero el rubio se apartó tomándole la mano rápidamente.

 

 

-No juegues, habló en serio, ¿¡a que has venido!?.-

 

 

-¿Donde está Near?.-  
Estiró un poco su cuello mientras se soltaba del rubio, intentando vislumbrar al albino. Mello no le caía bien, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con riñas tontas.

El restaurante estaba casi vacío, a lo mucho se veían cuatro comensales y la mayoría de mesas sin ocupar, pero ni señales de su amigo.

Sin embargo si pudo notar un cambio en el semblante de Mello al haberlo mencionado, suavizando su mirada y cambiando a una un poco triste. El corazón se le aceleró inmediatamente, Near no atendía sus llamadas ni respondía sus mensajes, ¡dioses!, ¿le había pasado algo?

 

  
-¿Light?.-  
Pero la suave voz del albino parado a unos metros de él lo hizo respirar aliviado.

 

  
-¡Near!, justo a quien buscaba.-  
Le sonrío ampliamente, aunque también fue algo que le sorprendió. Por lo general era el albino quien mostraba exceso de felicidad en lugar de él, pero Near solo estaba ahí, frente a Mello y él, viéndolos de manera neutra, ni pizca de alguna emoción.

 

  
-Está bien, vamos afuera.-  
Se encogió de hombros y llevó sus manos a su espalda para desatar el delantal negro que usaba sobre su uniforme. Cruzó sin más la puerta de vidrio de entrada sin voltear para ver si Light le seguía o no, prácticamente su turno laboral había finalizado y desde hace una semana que no se regresaba con el rubio a casa, así que no veía necesario ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Los ojos miel se encontraron por última vez con los zafiros de Mello, sorprendido pues lo menos que esperaba es que éste comenzara con alguna de sus rabietas para impedirle estar a solas con el albino. Sin embargo, tampoco supo descifrar correctamente lo que aquella mirada quería transmitirle, percibía un poco de desesperación y necesidad.

 

  
-Habla con él...-  
Susurró, apenas creyéndose que esas palabras hubiesen salido de sus labios. Quizá culpaba de cierto modo a Light por haber sido quien presentó a Near con Gevanni, porque era desde que salían juntos que el albino había cambiado; lo ignoraba, se encerraba, le huía. Pero a la vez sentía tener sus esperanzas puestas en el castaño, unas insostenibles esperanzas al sentirse impotente por todas las veces que había intentado acercarse a Near para comprender que le pasaba pero éste le rechazaba. Creía que quizá Light podría acercase, había visto el cariño que el albino le había tomado en tan poco tiempo, volviéndolo en su confidente casi al instante. Algo que quizá él había sido por un tiempo.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Se subió por completo la cremallera de su suéter, la verdad no lo estaba cubriendo muy bien del frío al ser de tela delgada, pero de algo ayudaba. Sabía que la idea principal de haber ido hasta ese restaurante era conseguir empleo, sin embargo, aún teniendo a Near enfrente apoyado contra la pared, no sabía cómo abordarlo. Sobretodo porque le intrigaba más la actitud del albino y recordar los ojos de Mello junto a sus palabras. Near jugaba nervioso con sus manos mientras veía hacia todos lados, pero notaba algo distinto en sus orbes, como distante.

 

  
-...Near, ¿estás bien?...-  
Intentó concentrarse más en sus ojos, esa mirada perdida, sabía que ya la había visto antes.

 

  
-No tengo tiempo, Light. Gevanni vendrá por mí así que aborda el tema.-  
Interrumpió rápidamente. Le estaba comenzando a cansar el escuchar siempre esa pregunta de todos; Matt, Beyond y Mello lo acosaban constantemente diciéndole que solamente estaban preocupados por él, pero no había de qué preocuparse, solo estaban exagerando, no le entendían, eso era lo que pasaba. Él estaba bien, estaba bien junto a Gevanni pero sus amigos parecían no querer entender, por ello cada día les hablaba menos y no quería tener que pasar lo mismo con Light.

 

  
-Parece que vas bien con Gevanni, ¿no?.-  
Fingió una leve sonrisa, pero sin estar muy convencido de lo que él mismo acababa de decir. No conocía al empresario, pero conociendo a Near, al menos esperaba verlo brincar si realmente estaba tan emocionado con el ojígris, pero el chico que tenía en frente solo estaba ahí, con su vista sin estar fija en algo en específico, con sus dedos enredándose nerviosamente.

 

  
-Light... ¿se te ofrece algo?.-  
Interrumpió secamente de nuevo mientras rodaba los ojos, algo que Light no pasó por alto, estaba comenzando a dudar si era lo correcto pedirle ayuda a Near, o quien fuese que sea el chico que estaba frente a él, pero no podía darse el lujo de desaprovechar las oportunidades.

 

  
-Si... bueno... Near, necesito trabajo. Creí que tú podrías ayudarme si hablas con tu jefe.-  
Escondió las manos dentro de su pantalón de manera nerviosa, pero Near sonrío ampliamente

 

  
-Haberlo dicho antes, por supuesto que puedo ayudarte, somos amigos, ¿no?. Dudo que él me diga que no a mí.-

  
Los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par, ¿Near le había guiñado el ojo luego de aquello?, además, ese tono de malicia en su voz no había pasado desapercibido.

 

  
-Near... ¿Es que acaso tú y tu jefe...-

 

  
-¡Mira, ahí viene!.-  
Le tomó del brazo efusivamente al ver que el callejón al lado del restaurante se iluminó por un momento, quería decir que la puerta trasera había sido abierta y el único que salía por ahí era su jefe pues estaba conectado a su oficina. Jaló a Light consigo, quien se dejó arrastrar como sin voluntad propia, para situarse al final del callejón esperando que el hombre —que posiblemente le daría empleo— apareciera, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, quizá era el frío, los nervios, o la sonrisa torcida sobre el rostro de Near.   
-¡Gendō!-

Ambos se pusieron frente al trigueño y fornido hombre que portaba unos lentes oscuros, los cuales se colocó sobre a la cabeza mientras le sonreía al chico de cabellos blanco y viendo de reojo al castaño. Light tuvo que alzar la vista porque a pesar de él no ser de baja estatura, aquel hombre era al menos unos centímetros más alto que él, notando la espesa pero bien recortada barba de un color negro brillante, sus mejillas hundidas haciendo lucir sus pómulos más sobresalientes aún, bajo unos ojos ovalados de reducidas pupilas y unas largas y espesas cejas.

 

 

-¿Como puedo ayudarte, Near?.-  
Posó una de sus grandes manos sobre los cabellos del chico, los cuales revolvió un poco. Light tragó grueso, había algo en ese tipo que no terminaba de convencerle, pero parecía que Near y él tenían confianza pues el albino hasta se había referido a él por su nombre directamente en lugar de su apellido, a pesar de la notable diferencia de edad.

 

 

-Él es mi amigo Light y bueno, está buscando empleo... me preguntaba si...-

 

 

-¿Sí puedo contratarlo?.-  
Interrumpió con su carrasposa voz antes que el albino finalizara, quien le asintió sonriente. Esta vez su mirada color grisácea se enfocó sobre el castaño, escaneándole rápidamente.   
-¿Te parece venir mañana para poder hablar mejor?, por hoy ya he cerrado la oficina.-

 

 

-Si... bueno, señor, pero podría venir luego de clases... si le parece.-  
Inevitablemente titubeó, nervioso de creer que sus palabras pudiesen hacerle perder esta oportunidad.

 

 

-¿O sea que no podrías trabajar de tiempo completo?.-

  
Tragó grueso ante la seriedad de aquella pregunta, sintiendo un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo mientras negaba lento con la cabeza, pensando que también aquí sería rechazado.

 

  
-¡tranquilo! Jajaja.-  
La estridente risa le resonó en la cabeza mientras Gendō hizo las mismas acciones que había hecho con el albino, revolverle los cabellos.   
-También tengo medios turnos, ven mañana y hablamos en mi oficina.-  
Sacó su llave de la gabardina y desactivó la alarma del auto azul que estaba parqueado frente a ellos  
-A ti también te veo mañana, Near.-

 

Light tuvo que morderse los labios al verlo alejarse, esperando a que éste se subiese pronto al auto. No parecía ser un mal hombre, a decir verdad era bastante sonriente, pero percibía una extraña relación entre el albino y él, cosa que tampoco era como si le importase o pudiese criticar, él tampoco era un santo. Pero tomando en cuenta que Near no era como él, si le llamaba la atención aquellas miradas de malicia que ambos se habían lanzado.

 

  
-¿Te acuestas con tu jefe, Near?-  
Apenas y susurró para no llamar la atención de los pocos transeúntes, pero la pregunta había sido directa, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del albino.

 

 

-¿Por qué no le llamas a Lawliet para decirle que ya tienes empleo?.-

  
Cierto, no le había contado a Near que ya no veía al azabache, aunque... ¿podía culparlo?, era él quien de repente había dejado de atender sus llamadas.

 

  
-Hace una semana que no sé nada de él, pero te explico luego. Mejor dime, ¿tú estás bien?.-

  
La noche comenzaba a helar más y le era imposible no titilear. Al final de todo, no era como si no tuviese sentimientos, realmente le preocupaba Near aunque lo conociese poco, pero estando seguro que el chico frente a él no se parecía en nada. Near era demasiado tímido como para tener un amorío con su jefe y a la vez estar saliendo con Gevanni y si se acostaba con su jefe, ¿se habría acostado también ya con Gevanni?, de ser así, tampoco eso coincidía con el albino, quien solía creer que solo podía meterse a la cama con alguien de quien estuviese enamorado y era imposible que ése sentimiento hacia el empresario existiese en tan poco tiempo.

  
Pero Near no contestó, tampoco era como si tuviese las intenciones de hacerlo, pero se vio salvado por el auto de negro brillante que se estacionó justo frente a ellos. La puerta se abrió y Gevanni se puso de pie, dejando ver esa amplia sonrisa mientras veía a su pequeño albino y reconociendo al castaño.

 

  
-¡Ni creas que te lo vas a llevar!.-

  
La puerta del restaurante se había abierto de pronto, saliendo Mello rápidamente al haber reconocido el auto que se había estacionado enfrente. Se encaminó apretando su puño, Gevanni no era mucho más alto que él, creía poderle dar un puñetazo fácilmente, además, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si se atrevía a cercarse a Near.

 

  
-Tú no controlas mi vida, Mello.-  
Podía ver la espalda del rubio, quien se había colocado entre él y Gevanni con los brazos extendidos, como si eso iba a ser impedimento suficiente para que él no se subiese a ese coche.

 

  
-Ya es mayorcito para elegir solo.-  
Sonrío con suficiencia, estirando su brazo para brindarle la mano a Near, quien sonrío de lado y estaba a punto de tomar al empresario, pero sus dedos apenas y lo rozaron cuando sintió una mano tomándole del brazo y jalándole hacia atrás.

 

  
-No creo que debas irte con él.-  
Susurró Light mordiéndose los labios. Ni siquiera sabía porque motivo Near no debía acompañar a Gevanni, pero ver a rubio casi temblando mientras se mantenía entre ambos le había hecho querer ayudarle.

 

  
-¿¡Te pondrás del lado de Mello, Light!?.-  
Espetó, mientras se revolvía para lograr que el castaño lo soltase, pero solo logró que Light lo tomase con ambas manos los brazos.

 

  
-Él solo está preocupado por ti...-  
Su voz se mantenía suave, intentando verlo a los ojos. Sabía que Mello era ése amor no correspondido para Near, pero ahora se preguntaba si el rubio era muy bueno ocultándolo, o si el albino era muy ciego para no notar que el chico frente a él sí sentía algo.

 

  
-Near... quédate...-  
Rogó, apenas y viéndolo sobre sus hombros mientras no bajaba sus brazos en su tonto intento de servir de barrera humana.

  
Los profundos orbes se encontraron con esos ojos color zafiro que tanto le encantaban, sintiendo una corriente subirle por el cuerpo al escuchar su voz casi quebrantada. Gevanni pudo notar ese leve flaquear en la mirada del albino, por lo que decidió acercarse por completo y tomar al rubio del cuello de la camisa para lanzarlo a un lazo, rompiendo así ese contacto visual que se tenían.

 

  
-Esto es una tontería, Near. Vámonos...-

  
Intentó tomarlo pero Light tampoco estaba dispuesto a cesar en su agarre, no luego de haber visto la furia con la que había lanzado a Mello, no había sido un simple empujón, el rubio realmente se había ido a estrellar contra la pared, dejándolo hincado en el suelo mientras se recobraba del aturdimiento.

 

  
-Ya es muy noche para que...-  
Pero antes que su frase terminase, Gevanni también lo tomó del cuello del suéter, zangoloteándolo para que éste soltase al albino.

 

  
-¡Suéltalo de una maldito vez!.-  
Espetó con sus dientes apretados, lanzándole el caliente aliento sobre el rostro, pero no iba a ceder, no iba... hasta que...

 

  
-¡Hey!, ¡suéltalo!.-

Esa voz era inconfundible, podía reconocerla aún entre un cúmulo de gente. Ladeó su rostro para ver a la persona que acababa de descender de aquel conocido Lamborghini que se había estacionado detrás del auto de Gevanni, pero algo lo dejó helado y lo hizo aflojar sus manos, del lado del copiloto había salido otro chico.

 

  
-Sube al auto.-  
Ordenó en un susurro Gevanni, palabras que pasaron desapercibidas para el castaño, quien aún veía hacia un lado, la figura de Lawliet parecía haberse hecho difusa, sus ojos solo estaban concentrados en el chico de anteojos que se había quedado rezagado con notable preocupación, seguro por ser testigo de tan extraña escena. Ni siquiera se percató cuando el auto de Gevanni se había puesto en marcha y mucho menos supo en qué momento Lawliet ya estaba frente a él.

 

  
-¿Estas bien?.-  
Le enmarcó el rostro, ladeándolo un poco para verle bien esa mejilla sonrosada, pensando que probablemente ése tipo le había hecho algo, aunque Light estaba seguro que solo era un leve enrojecimiento por la cachetada que le había propinado su madre. Además, su mente no maquinaba una respuesta correcta, solo daba vueltas mientras veía al acompañante de Lawliet ayudando a Mello para ponerse de pie, ayuda que el rubio recibió sin rechistar, ¿se conocían?.

 

  
-¿Quien es él?.-  
Inquirió con el hilo de voz que le quedaba, viendo cómo el chico se colocó detrás del empresario mientras el rubio le rodeaba los hombros con una mano para mantenerse de pie.

 

  
-Soy su novio.-  
Contestó sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a Lawliet, aunque tampoco parecía que tuviese mucho que decir, Light intentó hacer contacto visual, pero el azabache solo agachó la mirada.   
-¿Y tú eres?.-  
Frunció el entrecejo al notar el silencio que se había formado, lo normal hubiese sido que el castaño también se presentase por educación, pero al verlo callado optó por preguntar él.

 

  
-Light...-  
Sonrío lo más amplio que pudo, ignoraba si su sonrisa había salido torcida, pero decidió desviar la vista rápidamente por miedo a que sus ojos fuesen a delatarlo.  
-Bien... fue un gusto verlos... pero debo de irme...-  
Se abrazó a sí mismo, de repente la noche se había vuelto más helada.

 

 

-Espera... es noche... podríamos llevarte.-  
Lo vio detener sus pasos, dandole la espalda, una vista ya conocida para él. La diferencia es que esta vez Light si giró, no como la semana previa en la que había salido huyendo de la habitación. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro si haberlo visto voltear era mejor, ya que pudo notar su sonrisa pero sus ojos opacos mientras negaba suave con la cabeza.

 

  
-No quiero molestar... Mi casa no está lejos, mejor ayuden a Mello.-  
Era cierto, el rubio parecía tener alguna fisura en la frente debido al golpe pues la sangre no dejaba de bajarle por el rostro. Además, no se sentiría cómodo subiendo a ese auto, más cuando debía deslizarse en el asiento de atrás en lugar del copiloto junto a Lawliet. Por ello continuó sus pasos, no permitiendo que el azabache intentase detenerlo de nuevo, porque la verdad ahora sentía el pecho estrujado, temía romperse si volteaba una vez más y veía a Lawliet junto a ese chico.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

La brisa del auto que iba a toda velocidad le revolvía los cabellos, las calles estaban solitarias, lo que permitía a Gevanni de poder manejar a su antojo. Presionó un botón junto a la radio y la ventana en el techo del coche se abrió automáticamente. Near sonrío ampliamente, encontrando por un instante los grisáceos ojos de su acompañante antes de ponerse de pie sobre el asiento y sacar la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana. Estiró los brazos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el fresco viento ahora le golpeaba de lleno el rostro, también sentía la mano de Gevanni recorrerle la pierna hasta subir a su trasero, el cual apretujaba sin miramientos. Alzó la vista, apreciando la luna que se veía más blanquecina y llena, las estrellas ocultas tras un par de nubes grises presagiando una tormenta. Se agachó, sentándose nuevamente sobre su asiento.

 

  
-Tienes más, ¿verdad?.-  
Con cierta desesperación se aferró al brazo de Gevanni quien no desviaba la vista del camino pero que sonrío al sentir el rostro de Near tan cerca del suyo.

 

  
-Ya sabes qué hacer si quieres más.-  
Se relamió los labios de manera seductora, con una mano controlando el volante y con la otra desabrochando su pantalón para dejar su miembro semi-erecto por fuera, podría haber estado flácido, pero solo la cercanía del albino lo erizaba.

  
Ni lento ni perezoso, tomó el miembro con una de sus manos, haciendo un suave pero certero movimiento de arriba a abajo, sintiéndolo más firme y duro en cuestión de segundos. Se agachó por completo, sabiendo que nadie lo vería pues las calles estaban solas, aunque realmente tampoco era como si le importase; lo engulló, haciendo que Gevanni apretase con fuerzas el volante mientras un gruñido escapaba de sus labios, los obscenos sonidos que Near hacía con su miembro en la boca lo estaban calentando más, sobretodo cuando el albino lo introducía por completo sintiendo las contracciones de su garganta al costarle respirar. Pronto las piernas le temblaban al sentir la lengua de Near dando vueltas por su glande, pero aún así no dejaba de manejar, fue hasta que estuvo a punto de explotar que decidió parquearse en una esquina donde el alumbrado eléctrico no hacia bien su trabajo, dejándolo casi en penumbras.

 

  
-Bien... Te la h-has ganado.-  
Tomó a Near por el cabello, separándolo de su miembro sin delicadeza mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó eso que tanto le encantaba al albino. La colocó en su lengua y junto sus labios con los del pelíblanco, pasándole la pastilla para que éste la tragase.   
-Haz el asiento para atrás.-

  
Near se recostó, sin perder de vista las acciones de Gevanni, quien rápido se situó entre sus piernas para despojarlo del pantalón.

 

  
-Gevanni...-  
Interrumpió, ya jadeando al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a ser masajeado, apuntando al techo por la erección.  
-¿Me quieres...?-  
Susurró, sintiendo la euforia que comenzaba a embargarle, pero que sus ojos parecían arder a causa de algunas lágrimas.

  
Pero no recibió respuesta, Gevanni solo junto los labios con los suyos para mitigar el grito de dolor que sabía continuaba luego que lo penetrase de una vez. Las lágrimas salieron, mojándole automáticamente las mejillas, se abrazó al cuello del ojígris, esperando que su cuerpo terminase de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, preocupado nada más por volver a sentir esa excitación y felicidad que el cristal le causaba, total, sabía que no debía preguntar lo obvio... Gevanni no lo quería, como tampoco lo quería Mello.

 

 

 


	22. Natevolution

**22.NATEVOLUTION**

 

**6h**

  
Su rostro se hundía en la almohada y algunos mechones se lo cubrían, uno de sus brazos caía despreocupado por el borde de la cama, su cuerpo completo estaba desnudo y lo único que le cubría medianamente el trasero era la delgada cobija blanca.

No lo reconocía, aún de cuclillas frente al colchón y teniendo tan cerca su rostro, no lo reconocía.

Le acarició apenas y rozándole los dedos por las mejillas, esas que se habían hundido un poco ya que había perdido peso, dejando a la vista unos pómulos un poco más pronunciados. Le removió unos cabellos, pudiendo apreciar la sombra oscura que se había regado bajo los ojos, unas ojeras revueltas con delineador negro.

Suspiró, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, más que acariciarlo, queriendo desenredarlo pues aparte de enmarañado, se veía pegajoso. Tomó su pañuelo y con él le limpio el rostro, llevándose el rastro del delineador y regresándole ese aire aniñado que siempre le caracterizaba.

Se puso de pie, no sin antes darle un beso sobre los labios entreabiertos, arrugando rápido el entrecejo al descubrir que la suavidad y dulzura no estaba presente en aquella boca. Tomó la cobija y la colocó correctamente, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, sentándose un momento a su lado. No tenía caso intentar despertarlo, parecía que no había poder humano que lo hiciese reaccionar, tal parecía que de nuevo Near se ausentaría del trabajo. Y quizá lo chocante es que, aunque faltase, sabía que no habría represalias ni descuentos por parte de Gendō, le daba escalofríos pensar que tenía que ver con las largas visitas que alguna vez solía hacer Near en la oficina de su jefe, se negaba a creerlo porque él no era así, pero cada vez se le caía más la idea de Near inocente como solía ser.

 

 

-Ya he hablado con él.-  
Interrumpió Matt desde el umbral de la habitación, al ya no soportar la imagen frente a él, verle los ojos tan aguanosos a Mello.

 

  
El aludido se puso de pie nuevamente, acariciando una vez más la albina mejilla antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia Matt, cerrando la puerta y quedando con él afuera. Near abrió los ojos, solo un poco, con dificultad y apenas coordinando movimientos se llevó su mano a su mejilla, apenas y rozándola con sus dedos antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, sonriendo levemente.

 

 

-¿A qué horas regresó ayer?.-  
Tomó a Matt del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina para no perturbar a Beyond, a quien había visto llegar solo unos minutos después de que él se levantase, luego de haber pasado la noche en una cita.

 

  
-No lo sé, pero ya te dije que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Según él, es muy feliz junto a Gevanni.-  
Se removió un poco, logrando que Mello lo soltarse, viendo las marcas rojas que sus dedos le había dejado alrededor del brazo. Se desplazó por la cocina, buscando servirse un poco de cereal, sintiendo la penetrante mirada zafiro en su espalda.

 

  
-Eres demasiado iluso.-  
Bufó, acomodándose su uniforme, porque si bien Near no iría a trabajar, él si debía hacerlo y por si fuese poco, era el encargado de Yagami.

 

  
-¿Y a ti no se te ocurre que quizá solo estás celoso?. Acéptalo Ya, Mello. Lo que te mata es que Near ya no te voltee ni a ver.-  
Rodó los ojos al ver al rubio haciéndole una de sus típicas miradas antes de salir del lugar, porque aunque le costaba, en el fondo si aceptaba estar celoso.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
**12h10**

 

 

Estaba seguro que podía quedarse dormido en cualquier sitio. Aún el suelo se le hacía cómodo, solo deseaba acostarse. Jamás creyó que trabajar en un restaurante podría resultar tan agotador. Solo llevaba cuatro días desde que se había presentado luego de clases a la oficina de Gendō, quien no tuvo problemas con sus horarios y le ofreció un empleo de medio turno. Y aún haciendo solo la mitad del trabajo sentía que las piernas le terminaban inflamadas para el final del día, sobretodo cuando debía estar bajo la supervisión de Mello, que quien sabía si era por ese desagrado que se sentían, o si realmente el rubio tenían un temperamento de cuidado todo el tiempo, pero que fuese su encargado no hacia las cosas más fáciles. Podía ser muy bueno en los estudios y todo lo que quieras, pero que difícil le resultaba llevar una bandeja en una mano mientras sostenía la jarra de café con la otra; cuando debía tomar la orden de una mesa con un número mayor a cuatro personas, era una odisea, sobretodo cuando los comensales comenzaban a ordenar al mismo tiempo; peor aún eran los reproches de sus compañeros, quienes todo el tiempo estaban apresurándolo, joder, ¿que no veían que movía los pies lo más rápido que podía?.

 

 

-Vaya carita las de ustedes.-  
Mikami pasó sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigos. Por un lado tenía a una rubia cuyos ojos se veían rojos, denotando que, o había dormido mal o poco. Y por el otro lado tenía al castaño, con un rostro de pocos amigos, mostrando que estaba exhausto.

 

 

-Ayer me vi con Beyond... y regresamos un poco tarde.-  
Contestó Misa, bostezando mientras seguían caminando por el patio del colegio buscando la salida.

 

  
-¿Y tú Light?.-  
Los abrazó a ambos con más fuerzas, pero pegando más al castaño, Siguiendo con sus insinuaciones a pesar del golpe que le habían propinado en la fiesta, no es como si no tuviese orgullo, más bien andaba tan colocado que cuando volvió en sí, atribuyó aquel ojo morado a alguna posible caída por andar de borracho.

 

 

  
-Supongo que tantas tareas te dejan exhausto.-  
Su voz no sonaba animada, ni somnolienta como la de Misa, más bien solo cansado, hasta hablar le daba pereza. Continuó caminando, casi arrastrando los pies mientras disimuladamente intentaba alejarse de Mikami, quizá de ambos, podía presentir que el pelínegro podría sacar en cualquier momento el tema de la cita de Misa y él no estaba interesado en saberla, en más, ni siquiera se sentía cómodo que ellos se siguiesen viendo, según su compañera solo lo había visto dos veces luego de la fiesta, pero tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo, sobretodo porque no quería que ninguno se enterase de su trabajo. Si, lo admitía, le daba un poco de vergüenza porque sabía que ellos nada más tenían que presentar la tarjeta que sus padres el extendían para pagar en cualquier sitio, pero era más temor al rechazo la razón principal de querer mantener oculta su realidad, si de por sí ya era difícil fingir una vida donde los problemas no le alcanzaban al estar rodeado de tanto niño rico, estaba seguro que sería más difícil continuar presentándose en dicha institución bajo la mirada acusadora de todos sus compañeros, más al desconocer cómo podrían reaccionar Misa y Mikami.

 

 

  
-¡dioses, Light!.-  
Sintió la mano de Misa tomarle el brazo para jalarlo a su lado mientras su sorpresivamente chillante voz le dejó sordo por un instante.  
-¿Ya viste quién está ahí?.-  
Susurró, señalando disimuladamente hacia el lado contrario de la calle, haciendo que sus dos amigos desviarán la mirada con disimulo, viendo a cierto azabache con traje apoyado levemente sobre su Lamborghini.

  
Light sintió las mejillas calientes y el corazón acelerándosele en segundos, intentó controlar su respiración pero los suaves grititos de Misa no le ayudaban mucho.

 

 

-Light, ¿en verdad es tu novio?.-  
Su semblante se tornó serio al ver al empresario del otro lado, no convencido aún que su amigo pudiese andar con alguien mayor.

 

 

-¡Por supuesto que es su novio, Mikami!, ¿que clase de pregunta tonta es esa?. Anda, Light, no lo hagas esperar.-  
Lo empujó un poco, animándolo al moverse al verlo inerte.   
-Y pregúntale sobre Beyond.-  
Lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo hacia sí nuevamente, arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir.  
-No, mejor no le preguntes nada de Beyond... se vería muy desesperada, ¿tu que crees, Mikami?.-

 

El aludido solo rodó los ojos y sacó las llaves de su auto

  
-¿Vendrán a estudiar a mi casa o no?.-

 

  
-Yo no puedo.-  
Se mordió los labios, sabía que esa respuesta se interpretaría de la manera incorrecta, de no poder ir para estar con Lawliet, cuando realmente la realidad era otra, no podía darse el lujo de faltar al trabajo cuando aún era el nuevo y ni siquiera hacia el turno completo.

 

 

  
-No te preocupes, Light, entendemos perfectamente. Pero anda ya, no lo hagas esperar.-  
Juntó sus manos esperanzada mientras se retenía el brinquito que deseaba dar. No dejándole más opción que encaminarse hacia dónde Lawliet se encontraba, porque si se iba sin hacerle caso, eso crearía falsas ilusiones en Mikami y un sin fin de dudas en Misa.

 

 

  
-¿Que carajos haces aquí?.-  
Fue inevitable que no apretase los puños, una parte de él se alegraba de verlo, pero la otra hubiese deseado jamás encontrárselo de nuevo.

 

 

  
-Sube al auto.-  
Su voz fue dura, sin apartar la mirada del pelínegro. Misa le sacudía la mano a lo lejos por lo que no tuvo más remedio que sonreírle escuetamente, pero podía sentir aún a aquel chico queriéndole atravesar con la vista y, por supuesto, él no le bajo la mirada ni un segundo.

 

 

-No me iré contigo, Lawliet. ¿Que quieres?.-

 

 

-Hablar, eso quiero. Sube al auto de una vez.-  
Espetó, tomando la manija de la puerta y entrando rápidamente, donde se estiró un poco para quitar el seguro del asiento del copiloto. Light rodó los ojos y se dio un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz, sin más remedio que rodear el auto para subirse junto al azabache.

 

Lawliet se puso en marcha, hubiese sido sospechoso que ambos ingresasen y que el auto se quedase inerte. Además, quería alejarse de la institución, donde sobre la acera habían quedado los compañeros de Light y que uno de ellos lo tenía casi abrazado de una manera que ni le había gustado.

 

 

  
-Mello me ha dicho que trabajas con él.-  
Comenzó, sin apartar su vista del camino, intentando que su voz no sonase tan severa.  
-Sabes que eso no es necesario, aún tienes el trato conmigo, ¿lo olvidas?.-  
Light se cruzó de brazos rápidamente, tensando la mandíbula al haberlo escuchado decir semejante cosa, ¿como se atrevía siquiera a mencionar eso?.

 

  
-¿Como puedes decir eso cuando...-

 

 

  
-Alex no es mi novio.-  
Interrumpió rápidamente, sabiendo que eso saldría tarde o temprano y que en buena parte era su culpa.

 

 

  
-...¿que?... p-pero es lo q-que él dijo.-  
Tragó saliva, los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras sentía que de nuevo el maldito corazón se le había acelerado.

 

 

  
-Alex es... mi ex. Pero eso ya quedó atrás, dice que no sabe el porqué mintió y sé que también estuve mal al permitirlo, es solo que estaba despechado, Light. Pero yo en verdad te quiero.-  
Tímidamente le tomó una de las manos que yacía sobre su pierna, apretándola dulcemente, sintiéndola tiernamente helada.

 

 

  
-Es una lastima...-  
Susurró, apartando su mano con cuidado.  
-Realmente creo que hacen bonita pareja.-  
Se mordió los labios, desviando su vista hacia la ventada cuando sintió que Lawliet volteó a verlo.

 

 

  
El auto se detuvo sorpresivamente, estaban a una cuadra de llegar al restaurante, pero sobretodo se debía a la impresión que le habían causado aquellas palabras. Tenía la esperanza de poder resolverlo todo, que sí Light no daba el primer paso, poder hacerlo él, pero no esperaba que aún sobrio, Light lo rechazase de nuevo.

 

 

  
-¿Eso que importa?.-  
Le tomó de la quijada, obligándole a verle para poder encontrarse con sus ojos, los cuales volvían a ser duros.   
-¿Es que no escuchaste que te quiero a ti?....Dijiste que también me querías... ¿n-no era v-verdad?.-  
Fue imposible que no titubease, hubiese querido no tener que hacer esa pregunta, pero debía aclararlo de una vez por todas, aunque le doliese, quería saber si valía la pena o no seguir intentando. más bien, si es que había una esperanza para intentarlo.

 

 

  
-Creo que ... estaba confundido.-  
Susurró, sintiendo la garganta arderle por lo difícil que le había resultado formular una oración coherente.

 

 

  
-¡Esa no fue mi pregunta!.-  
Espetó, tomándole con más fuerzas la quijada, haciendo que el castaño sintiese como le temblaban las manos.   
-Light... ¿me quieres?.-

 

 

Intentó sostenerle la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse tras los párpados, pero negándose a dejarlas salir, renuente a demostrar debilidad. Decir que "no" le partía el alma, pero decir que "si" le aterraba. Le daba temor estar encariñándose demasiado de alguien, sobretodo porque recordaba sus propias palabras hacia Near "Nadie es indispensable", ¿que haría cuando Lawliet se aburriese de él?, lo cual no sonaba tan descabellado cuando él tenía mucha cola que pisar. Cualquiera podría dar un paso atrás.

 

 

  
-Light... responde...-  
Suplicó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que las piernas comenzaban a debilitársele.

 

 

  
-No, Lawliet... lo siento.-  
Susurró, agachando la mirada al notar los ojos del azabache temblar.

 

 

  
-Pero l-lo de aquella n-noche...-

 

  
-Creo que estaba ebrio. Pero no fue... importante.-  
Interrumpió nervioso y tragando saliva, no soportando verlo apretar sus puños sobre el tablero.

 

 

-No puede ser verdad...-  
Se encorvó sobre el volante escondiendo su rostro. Por un instante, Light alzó su mano, con intenciones de acariciarle la espalda al ver que sus hombros comenzaron a temblar un poco, pero se contuvo y solo atinó a tomar la manija del auto, azotando la puerta al salir corriendo.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

  
**16h45**

 

  
-Ya Beyond, solo quiero saber si te acostaste con ella o no, ¿que tiene de malo?.-  
Llevó la mano al tazón de palomitas que tenía su amigo, mientras ambos continuaban viendo la película de terror que Beyond había elegido, como cualquier viernes, o cualquier día que no tuviese mayor cosa que hacer, solían pasarse la tarde con videojuegos o películas. Pero no le llevaba el hilo a la trama por la curiosidad que le embargaba la repentina cita que había tenido su amigo, sobretodo porque Beyond era, hasta cierto punto, igual que él. Quiza el azabache no fuese tan puto para andar acostándose con quien le apetezca, pero sabía que tampoco buscaba nada serio.

 

 

  
-Ya te dije que no te importa.-  
Se revolvió un poco nervioso sobre el sofá, sintiendo las mejillas tornársele rojas. Si bien era cierto que no buscaba alguna relación formal, Misa le agradaba de buena manera, no se sentía cómodo teniendo que contar ciertos detalles.

 

 

-aii, pero si yo siempre te cuento de mis conquistas.-  
Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un leve puchero, pero solo se ganó un manotazo tras la cabeza.

 

  
-No puedes hacer esas expresiones cuando no eres lindo.-  
Sonrío más amplio al verle la mirada agudizarse, causándole una suave risilla mientras intentaba prestar atención a la película, pero que le resultaba difícil con Matt interrumpiendo.

 

  
-Bueno... ¿pero se acostaron o no?.-

 

Beyond estaba a punto de darle otro manotazo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Near se abrió,dejándolos a ambos como piedra al verlo salir; sus ojos delineados por debajo, con una camiseta sin mangas de cuero, cuya cremallera delantera no se subía completamente, dejando ver gran parte de su pecho pálido; un pantalón entallado del mismo material, mostrando un poco el abdomen, enmarcándose levemente los huesos de su cadera; terminando con unos botines negros y pulseras del mismo color.

 

  
-¿Piensas salir?.-  
Reaccionó antes Beyond, sin dejar su mirada curiosa, viéndolo de arriba a abajo, eso más bien parecía un estilo que Mello usaría, no Near.

 

  
-Si, más tarde Gevanni vendrá por mi.-  
Se encogió de hombros, considerando la posibilidad de regresar a su habitación si comenzaban con lo mismo de siempre.

 

  
-¿Y él te ha pedido que te vistas así?.-  
Continuó el azabache, lanzándole algunas miradas a Matt para invitarlo a que le apoyase.

 

  
-Yo creo que te ves bien.-  
Sintió un suave manotazo caerle detrás de la cabeza seguido de un resoplido por parte de Beyond. Se sobó la nuca lanzándole una mirada asesina al autor de dicho golpe, pero casi se queda sin aire cuando sintió —sorpresivamente— un peso adicional en sus piernas.

 

  
-¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?.-  
La sonrisa de Near era de oreja a oreja mientras rodeaba el cuello del pelirrojo con ambos de sus brazos

 

 

-Te ves bien, Near. ¿Pero no crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con Gevanni?... además, Matt y yo vimos algo en ... tu habitación.-  
Beyond tomó el control remoto, apagando la película para no ser distraído por el sonido, había dicho que hablaría con el albino, cosa que según Matt, él ya había hecho, pero necesitaba escucharlo de los labios del mismo Near.

 

 

-Ya le dije a Matt que eso no era mío.-  
Sonrío, abriéndose espacio entre ambos para quedar él sentado en medio.  
-¿Verdad, Matt?. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no era mío?.-

 

  
-...Si... bueno, d-dice que era de u-un compañero.-  
Titubeó inevitablemente, aquella historia se escuchaba tan poco probable, ¿pero quien podía dudar cuando se le veía sonriendo como siempre?.

 

  
-Mi jefe iba a hacer revisión y mi compañero me pidió esconderla, aproveche que andaba mi figurita y la guarde.-  
Finalizó, con toda la inocencia posible mientras se enrollaba un mechón con los dedos, lo cual contrastaba bastante con sus ropas.

 

 

-¿Y entonces por qué nos evitas?, ¿Por que evitas a Mello?.-

 

 

-Porque es asfixiante tenerlos sobre mí todo el tiempo. En verdad, no conocen a Gevanni, es una gran persona, pero todos piensan mal de él. ¿Como te sentirías si todos criticasen constantemente a la persona que te gusta?, prefiero estar en mi habitación antes que escucharlos.-

 

  
-¿Y por qué has faltado al trabajo?, has ido muy pocos días esta semana.-

 

  
-Pedí unas vacaciones a mi jefe, ¿es que eso es un delito?.-

 

  
Beyond alzó la vista, queriendo encontrase con la de Matt, quien se encogió de hombros convencido con lo que Near decía, parecía tener respuesta válida a cualquier pregunta. Tenía sentido hasta cierto punto, todos se la pasaban acosándolo y criticando a Gevanni, quizá se sentiría igual si todos comenzasen a ponerse en su contra por haber salido con Misa.

 

 

  
-Igual opino que deberías arreglarte con Mello, al menos para dejarlo más tranquilo.-  
El albino se encogió de hombros, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Beyond para colocar sus piernas sobre las de Matt.

 

 

  
-No lo sé, no quiero hablarle.-

 

 

  
-Creo que Beyond tiene razón. Al final, somos familia.-  
Dejó ir su cabeza contra el respaldar, sintiendo la mano juguetona de Near acariciándole el abdomen bajo la camisa.

 

 

  
-Lo pensare... ¿saben que sería divertido?.-  
Acomodó mejor su cuerpo, hoy recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Beyond, sonriéndoles mientras ambos le veían curiosos.   
-Podríamos acabarnos la botella que tenemos en la cocina.-

 

 

 

-¿Quieres que Mello nos mate?.-  
Una risilla escapó de los labios del azabache, mientras le revolvía los albinos cabellos.

 

 

  
-Aii, no sean aguafiestas. Además, es vienes, probablemente todos irán a intoxicarse a le chat noir, solo que esta vez llegarán un poco ya entonados.-  
Hizo un leve puchero, poniendo ojos de regañado mientras no le apartaba la vista a Beyond, quien negó suavemente mientras sonreía.

 

 

 

-Va... pero Matt, vas tú por la botella.-  
El pelirrojo resopló, a sabiendas que sería a él a quien le tocaría pararse. La idea no le sonaba mal, total, solo beberían un poco. Se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado los pies de Near, no sin antes cobrarse el manotazo que Beyond le había propinado.

 

 

  
-Pensé que solo la gente linda podía hacer pucheros.-  
Masculló, dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua.

 

 

  
-Al menos Near si me cae bien.-  
Le gritó lo suficientemente alto para que el pelirrojo escuchase en la cocina, sonriendo al oír un claro bufido al otro lado.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
**17h25**

 

 

 

El estrés del mediodía había pasado, ya solo faltaba la tanda de las personas que pasaban luego de sus trabajos y podía darse por terminado. Aunque claro, si bien a la hora de la cena el restaurante casi siempre se llenaba, no podía compararse con la hora del almuerzo, cuando siempre debían moverse lo más rápido posible para evitar que muchas personas se acumulasen en los sillones de espera, eso sin mencionar el calor que parecía encerrarse en la cocina, donde solo se escuchaban los gritos del chef y el ruido de las cacerolas junto a los cocineros y meseros que no paraban de ir y venir. Por ello es que siempre le dolían las piernas al llegar a casa, jodido trabajo.

 

 

  
-Yagami, Gendō quiere que limpies su oficina ahora que el restaurante está tranquilo.-  
Mello se situó de brazos cruzados frente al muchacho, quien se encontraba limpiando unas mesas del fondo.

 

 

  
-...¿otra vez?...-  
Susurró inaudible, pasando completamente desapercibido para el rubio, quien solo le vio mover los labios.

 

 

 

-¿Que dijiste, Yagami?.-  
Dio un paso más, viéndolo directo a los ojos, mostrándole esa fiera mirada que siempre tenía.

 

 

 

-Nada...-  
Resopló, aventando con cierto fastidio el trapo hacia la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de madera que se encontraban al fondo. Donde la parte superior era destinada como área de descanso pero que en un extremo se encontraba dicha oficina.

 

 

Tocó y esperó un momento, un tiempo bastante corto antes de escuchar el tan conocido y llano "pase". Abrió con cuidado, sonriendo mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Siempre era lo mismo, Gendō lo hacía ir a su oficina a limpiar al menos una vez al día, a veces hasta dos, así que solía andar una toalla blanca dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal negro, para limpiar los estantes que el hombre tenía tras su escritorio. No iba a negarlo, hasta cierto punto le fascinaba hacerlo, era más fácil que estar atendiendo clientes, además, Gendō tenía todo tipo de figuras sobre esa madera, recuerdos de los lugares que visitaba; como el pintoresco jarrón de India, o la curiosa muñequita de trapo de Perú. Sabía que solo tenía que ir, sacudir un poco ése estante, luego el escritorio y partir. Con la incomodidad de ver a su jefe solo llenando papeles y haciendo cuentas en la calculadora, pero más incomodo resultaba ser cuando salía algún tema de conversación.

 

 

  
-¿Como ha sido tu primera semana, Light?... ¿puedo llamarte Light?.-  
Interrumpió el silencio sin alzar la vista, haciendo dar un leve respingo al chico que estaba detrás de él por la sorpresa que le había causado.

 

 

  
-¿eh?... Si, señor, puede llamarme Light. Y ... la semana ha sido ... buena, todos muy amables, señor.-  
Sonrío, sin detener sus acciones de continuar limpiando, mordiéndose los labios al saber que mentía. La semana le resultaba un asco y sus compañeros no eran amables, sobretodo Mello que no paraba de abusar de la autoridad que tenía sobre él, gritándole cada que no hacia las cosas con la rapidez necesaria.

 

 

  
-Llámame Gendō, al menos cuando estemos solos, ¿quieres?.-  
Detuvo sus sumas y giró sobre su asiento de cuero, viendo el trasero del castaño que tan bien se le entallaba al estar éste de puntas para limpiar el estante más alto.

 

 

  
-Si, c-claro...-  
Titubeó, no muy convencido de poderle llamar por su nombre tan rápido, quizá por su apellido sería factible, "señor Nagisa" aún se escucha respetuoso en lugar de solo "Gendō".

 

 

  
-Me gusta que mis empleados se sientan cómodos, así que si algún día tienes un problema, no dudes en hablar conmigo.-  
Sonrío, una sonrisa que Light pudo percibir al haberlo visto sobre su hombro, notando cierta malicia que él sabía ése hombre tenía. Le resultaba alguien amable y estaba infinitamente agradecido por haberle dado la oportunidad y, aunque Gendō no le había hecho alguna insinuación directa, sabía que ése tipo no era para nada diferente a los hombres con los que ya había tratado en su pasado.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

**18h54**

 

 

  
Lo único que se escuchaba en la pequeña sala eran las risas escandalosas de tres chicos. Dos de ellos se tenían una guerra de eructos que hacían estallar al más pequeño, quien debía sostenerse el estomago por el dolor que le causaba reírse. Dos botellas de tequila vacías yacían tiradas a un lado del sofá, mientras tres vasos pequeños habían sido dejados sobre la mesita.

 

 

  
-Anda, Matt, n-no puedes d-dejar que Beyond g-gane.-  
La voz de Near sonaba arrastrada y se le dificultaba cuando debía contener la risa.

 

 

-¿Cual será m-mi p-premio?.-  
Lo rodeó por los hombros, pegándolo a su cuerpo para morderle la oreja de manera seductora, soplándole su caliente aliento que hizo estremecer el pequeño cuerpo.

 

  
-Juro que te doy.. un beso.-  
Sonrío, levantando su mano derecha como juramento, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriese de oreja a oreja.

 

 

  
-Lo s-siento Beyond... d-debo ganar.-  
Advirtió, con los ojos algo entrecerrados mientras sonreía de nuevo. Tomó aire y se llevó una mano a la boca del estomago, preparándose para hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, lo cual no le fue difícil, cuestión de segundos tomó para que el eructo más largo y fuerte de la tarde se hiciese presente.

 

 

  
Todos rieron al unísono de nuevo, el pelirrojo ganándose los débiles aplausos de los otros dos. Near se puso de pie, de manera bastante boba y sosteniéndose de la mesita de centro para no caerse. Con cuidado, abrió sus piernas dejando la cintura del pelirrojo entre ellas, le tomó el rostro y sin tanto rodeó acortó la distancia, abriendo sus labios al instante para darle acceso a la juguetona lengua de Matt de explorar su boca.

 

 

-Ahí e-está tu premio.-  
Se quedó con su frente pegada a la de Matt, provocándole sutilmente mientras le recorría el abdomen bajo la camisa.

 

 

  
-Espera..-  
Lo detuvo de las caderas rápidamente al sentir las intenciones del albino por bajarse, aferro sus manos y lo junto más a su cuerpo, llevando una mano a la nuca y enredando sus dedos en los blancos cabellos, atrayéndolo de nuevo con fuerza para poder unir sus labios.

 

 

Near se dejó hacer, chocando su lengua con la de Matt, tirándole el labio inferior con cierta brusquedad de vez en vez, sintiendo como el pelirrojo le tomaba del trasero para mantenerlo apresado, él rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, sintiendo que la respiración de ambos se volvía dificultosa de repente. Beyond había recostado su cabeza contra el respaldar, dejándola de lado para no perder detalle, debía ser el alcohol pero sentía su puto miembro volviéndose duro bajo el pantalón. Sonrío de lado al recatarse que una de sus pálidas manos se había escabullido dentro de su ropa interior, sintiendo la humedad de su glande entre sus dedos.

 

 

  
-...Beyond... v-ven.-  
Estiró su pequeña mano, esperando que el azabache la tomase, sin dejar su sonrisa de lado al haber notado la disimulada masturbación de su amigo. Se arrastró por el pequeño sillón, sintiendo su miembro crecer en su mano, el corazón martillándole en el pecho. Near se sostuvo de la nuca de Matt pero estiró su torso hacia un lado, tomándose con su otra mano de la nuca de Beyond, uniendo sus labios de esta forma a los de su amigo, quien en un principio lo besaba de manera tímida, como quien no quiere la cosa, confundido pero emocionado. El pelirrojo tomó la cremallera de ésa camisa de cuero para bajarla por completo, dejando al descubierto la estrecha cintura y albino abdomen, el cual no dudó en besar y morder, dejando la marca de sus dientes sobre la delicada piel.

 

Pero antes que Matt pudiese seguir recorriendo el torso del albino, los posesivos brazos de Beyond le tomaron de la cintura, jalándolo en un tiro y colocando a Near esta vez sobre su regazo. Con una de sus manos le sostuvo la nuca, jalándole con cierta brusquedad el cabello mientras lo besaba con más ganas, haciendo cada beso más profundo y demandante. Matt se quedó sobre el sillón, con sus ojos entrecerrados y su mente nublada, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su excitada respiración, no pasó mucho para que él mismo se quitase la camisa al sentirla sofocante; se puso de pie y desabotonó su pantalón, situándose detrás del albino para retirarle algunos mechones y comenzar a besarle el cuello mientras Beyond y él se seguían comiendo la boca.

 

 

  
-Me siento en el jodido cielo, Nate...-  
Le susurró Matt al oído, mientras le mordía la oreja, lamiéndole un poco la mejilla.   
-Aún me siento mal por ... haber drogado a Light junto a Mello en la fiesta... pero esto lo compensa.-

 

  
Near detuvo su beso con Beyond separándose sorpresivamente, no logrando asimilar a cabalidad aquellas palabras.

 

 

  
-...¿Que d-dijiste...-  
Pero antes de acabar, Matt volvió a tomarlo de la cintura, lanzándolo al sofá para luego él encorvarse sobre su cuerpo y volver a probarle los labios, ignorando si Beyond aún los veía, solo quería despojarlo de la ropa de una buena vez.   
-Besa a Beyond...-  
Le tomó del rostro, alejándolo un poco, sonriéndole pícaramente.

 

 

  
-¿Qué...?-  
Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de Near, ahora posando su mirada en Beyond, quien aún sentado también lo veía de la misma forma. Near se sentó despacio, sin dejar de sonreír para tomarle la mano al pelirrojo, jalándolo un poco hasta hacerlo chocar sus rodillas en el borde del sillón, provocando que tropezase y cayese torpemente en las piernas del azabache.

 

  
-Siempre andan peleando... me gustaría ver lo mucho que se quieren...-  
Se hincó sobre el sillón, tomando a Beyond por el nuca para besarlo por un momento, luego haciendo lo mismo con Matt, tomándole por la nuca para besarlo de Igual manera, pero sin soltar a ninguno de los dos, ejerciendo presión en ambos para que se acercasen frente a sí, quedando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros.

 

 

Matt podía sentir las mejillas calientes mientras ambas manos se posaban sobre el pecho de Beyond, el único impedimento para no unir sus cuerpos por completos, pero podía sentir la insistente presión por parte del albino, que sumándole lo nublado de su mente, se le hacía más difícil el resistirse, sobretodo cuando podía ver que Beyond se encontraba en las mismas, sus profundos orbes se clavaban en sus ojos color esmeralda, pero un sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, pero sin atreverse a quitarlo o hacerse a un lado, pues por difícil o descabellado que sonase, ambos podían sentir el miembro del otro haciendo presión sobre la ropa por la posición en la que se encontraban. Beyond se relamió los labios y sin poder esperar más, llevó él mismo una mano a la cintura del pelirrojo y la otra al rostro, acortando la distancia por completo y besándole de lentamente al principio.

El corazón se le aceleró y ahora sí que su miembro le palpitaba con fuerza, podía sentir los suaves y pequeños labios de Near recorriéndole la espalda desnuda, mientras él seguía en su labor de saborear la boca de Beyond. Todo parecía dar vueltas y la excitación solo iba en aumento, ya no sabía ni le importaba saber si las manos que le tomaban con ímpetu el trasero eran las manos del albino o del azabache, solo se dejaba llevar, sintiendo el par de manos recorrerle por completo, unas recreándose en su culo mientras las otras se paseaban por su torso alcanzando sus tetillas.

 

 

  
-Quiero un trio bien hecho...-  
Le susurró Near desde atrás, tomándole del cabello y jalándole la cabeza para morderle suavemente el cuello.

 

 

  
-¿A q-que te r-refieres...?-  
Inconscientemente movía sus caderas sobre el regazo del azabache, queriendo así presionar su miembro para aliviar el cosquilleo que le recorría, arañando a la vez la desnuda espalda albina dejando pequeños surcos a lo largo de su piel.

 

 

  
-... que permito que me penetres... si a la vez... Beyond lo hace contigo.-  
Sonrío, excitado de ver el manojo de nervios que se volvió el rostro de Matt, quien se puso de pie rápidamente apartándose de ambos.

 

 

  
-Lo haré despacio.-  
La sonrisa ladina de Beyond no le calmo en nada, quien se puso de pie y lo tomó de las caderas para jalarlo hacia su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo, mordisqueándole juguetón. Near jugó con uno de sus mechones, satisfecho de ver que el azabache mostraba más interés del que hubiese esperado. Se colocó detrás de Matt, aprovechando que éste estaba inerte mientras Beyond le besaba el pecho; rodeó al pelirrojo con sus pálidos brazos, encontrando el botón de su pantalón, el cual procedió a desabrochar y bajar la cremallera haciendo que cayese por peso propio. El azabache llevó rápidamente una de sus manos a la espalda baja de Matt, no tardando mucho en llegar a su culo, el cual apretó sin miramientos sobre el bóxer, ganándose un sobresalto por parte del ojíesmeralda.

 

 

  
-...¡No!... y-yo jamás...-  
Intentó resolverse, logrando escabullirse pero quedándose de piedra al ver a Near dandole la espalda pero viéndolo de reojo sobre su hombro, viendo cómo éste se relamía los labios para luego proceder a bajar su pantalón, dejando a la vista el par de redondas y pequeñas nalgas al no llevar ropa interior por lo ajustado de la tela.

 

 

 

-Está bien... será como tú quieras... Matty.-  
Se hincó sobre el sillón, apoyándose sobre el respaldar para encorvarse, dejando a la vista su rosada entrada. Matt tragó grueso, sintiendo la tremenda necesidad de despojarse de su bóxer pues sentía que la presión sobre su miembro terminaría dañándolo, más cuando vio a Near tomando uno de sus cachetes, invitándolo claramente a poseerlo cuanto antes.

Como un obseso se acercó, olvidándose por un momento que Beyond aún se encontraba en la sala, recordándolo hasta que lo vio sentarse al lado del albino, quien rápidamente busco en desabrocharle el pantalón para dejar a la vista su miembro, joder, ¿y esperaban que Beyond lo penetrase con eso? , no sabría decir ni quien se encontraba más erecto, pero los segundos que pudo apreciar el pene de su amigo, se encontraba completamente brillante y húmedo, antes que desapareciera entre los labios de Near, haciendo que el azabache recostase la cabeza sobre el respaldar, oprimiendo un gemido al sentir la caliente lengua del albino rodearle el glande.

  
Se situó detrás, aún sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, aunque ya no podía decir si era por el tequila o solo la emoción del momento, quizá una combinación de ambas. Le tomó por la estrecha cintura, sin perderse detalle como aquella cabecita de cabellos blancos subía y bajaba; dirigió su propio miembro y palpó nada más con el glande, creyendo que éste debía ser un sueño. Tanto tiempo detrás de Near molestándolo, siempre bromeando con querer llevarlo a la cama, no iba a negarlo, esas bromas llevaban mucho de verdad, pero jamás creyó que iba a sentir su miembro siendo presionado por la palpitante y caliente entrada del albino, quien ahogó un gemido en el miembro de Beyond al sentir que el vaivén de Matt se volvía más profundo, incrustándole un poco las uñas sobre la nívea piel de vez en vez. Con una mano le tomaba del cuello mientras con la otra le sostenía la cintura, moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, echando su cabeza para atrás al sentir como su miembro se volvía más tenso dentro de aquella cavidad. Near no detenía su felación y sabía que en cualquier momento Beyond podría terminar, lo sabía por la demandante manera que el azabache le tomaba del cabello, casi arrancándoselo cada que gruñía, podía sentirle las piernas tensarse y el miembro vibrarle. La combinación de alcohol y deseo era su peor enemigo, eso le quedaba claro a Beyond, estaba permitiendo que un hombre se lo hiciese oral y como si eso fuese poco, ése hombre no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Near, el chico con el que se había criado desde pequeño, al que hace un momento se le había recordado que eran familia, ¿eso en que lo convertía? No sabía y no le importaba, solo podía concentrarse en la ola de placer que estaba experimentando, esa corriente que le recorría desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, la lengua del albino se movía con habilidad y sus labios aprisionaban de buena manera su glande, llevándolo a un placer inimaginable y, aunque sonase retorcido aceptarlo, el sonido que provocaba la piel de Matt contra la de Near al penetrarlo, junto a los sonidos ahogados que Near emitía y los gruñidos que Matt lanzaba, lograban excitarlo en demasía, tanto que no pudo avisar ni retener su orgasmo, tomando al albino por la cabeza para penetrarlo por completo la boca, no dejando ni un milímetro de su miembro sin que fuese rodeado por los pequeños labios, los cuales acunaron por completo su semen.

Near tosió un poco, intentando recuperar el aliento por la repentina y salvaje intromisión de Beyond, quien ni siquiera le pidió permiso para acabarle en la boca, aunque moderar su respiración es lo que más le costaba, sobretodo cuando Matt se seguía moviendo como poseso detrás de él. Beyond le tomó de la quijada, aún con su respiración errática pero satisfecho, viendo su albino rostro desencajado mientras algunas gotas de semen aún le resbalaban por la comisura de los labios; acortó la distancia y unieron sus labios, sintiendo la lengua de Near queriendo jugar con la suya, pero que difícil le resultaba al sentir que el cuerpo entero le temblaba por las penetraciones a manos de Matt, dejando que sus gemidos fuesen ahogados por Beyond, quien con malicia le besaba y mordía de vez en vez, disfrutando como el pequeño cuerpo parecía que perderia en cualquier momento; con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus albinos cabellos pegándose en la frente debido al sudor, temblando completamente. Sabía que Near estaba a punto de terminar y sabía que a Matt le pasaba igual, la manera posesiva en la que tomaba la cintura del albino casi marcándole con los dedos se lo hacia saber; por ello empujó a Near hasta dejarlo hincado sobre el sofá mientras Matt seguía con su vaivén, pero aprovechando la nueva posición para ladear el rostro de Near y buscarle los labios. Beyond aprovechó, encorvándose un poco para quedar a la altura del pequeño miembro del albino, el cual goteaba y apuntaba al techo, no dudó ni tardó en engullirlo, sintiendo como las piernas se le aflojaron al pelíblanco, quien intentó tomarlo del cabello para hacerlo desistir, quejarse no podía pues Matt no cesaba en su beso y por más que lo empujase, Beyond tampoco estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

 

Near gimió ahogadamente al sentir todo su cuerpo temblar de nuevo, su orgasmo estaba cerca y con él el de Matt, pues al estar su cuerpo bajo tanto placer, su entrada respondía de una manera diferente, presionando con más fuerza y rapidez el miembro del pelirrojo, quien dio las últimas estocadas antes de sentir su miembro liberado, llenando con esa sustancia caliente las entrañas del pelíblanco, que ante tal sensación tomó de Igual manera la cabeza del azabache, obligándolo a engullir por completo su miembro y depositando su orgasmo en su boca, pero a diferencia de Near, Beyond no tuvo ninguna dificultad para hacerlo.

 

Matt se dejó caer sobre el sillón, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, viendo cómo su miembro aún goteaba pero que comenzaba a volverse flácido. Near, en cambio, se puso de pie, sintiendo las piernas débiles y entumecidas, pero no perdiendo más tiempo procedió a subirse su pantalón, sin importarle mucho que el semen de Matt le siguiese escurriendo por las piernas.

 

 

-Eso fue trampa, Matty.-  
Se encorvó, besándole los labios escuetamente mientras el pelirrojo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.  
-Al menos dale un beso.-  
Susurró, jalando a Beyond de la mano para situarlo al lado de su amigo

 

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo estúpidamente y negando con la cabeza por la barbaridad que acababan de hacer. Pero sin más remedio Matt se estiró sobre Beyond, buscándole los labios para dejar contento al albino, quien sonrío con picardía mientras se subía la cremallera de su camiseta. Sonrío más amplio al ver que el beso no fue detenido tan rápido como esperaba y que, de hecho, la mano del azabache tomaba suavemente el flácido miembro de Matt.

 

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, cerciorándose frente al espejo que el delineador no estuviese demasiado corrido, que sus prendas estuviesen en orden y que sus amigos siguiesen entretenidos, sabía que ninguno se percataría de su ausencia, así que decidió dirigirse rápidamente a la entrada para poder salir cuanto antes, no faltaba mucho para que Gevanni le llamase, sería el cumpleaños del empresario y le había pedido celebrarlo, ¿como podía decirle que no?. Pero tan pronto abrió la puerta, vio a Mello con llaves en mano para abrir pero que Near se le había adelantado.

 

  
-¿Donde vas?.-  
Lo vio de pies a cabeza su atuendo, ése no podía ser Near

 

 

  
-Eso no te importa.-  
Trató de pasarle de largo, pero Mello lo empujó contra el umbral, tomándole el brazo con un poco de rudeza.

 

 

-No vas a ningún lado, Near.-  
A rastras lo jaloneo hacia el interior de nuevo, pero quedándose inerte con la escena que se llevaba en la sala, Matt y Beyond masturbándose mutuamente mientras se besaban  
-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDAS SE SUPONE QUE HACEN!?.-  
El grito sobresaltó a ambos, quienes se separaron como resorte cayendo de nuevo en la realidad. Matt fue el primero en empezar a tartamudear, pero Mello ni siquiera puso atención a sus palabras, solo pudo concentrase en el azote que acababa de dar la puerta, saliendo él detrás para intentar alcanzarlo.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

**19h54**

 

 

 

-¿Estas seguro que no hay problema que me quede aquí?.-  
Alex yacía en medio del apartamento de Lawliet, con maletas a cada lado mientras veía al azabache sacando algunas sabanas y acomodándolas en el sillón.

 

 

  
-Ya te dije que sí , a cualquiera podría haberle pasado lo que te pasó. Cualquiera puede perder su billetera en un país extranjero, lo bueno es que ya la reportase, ¿verdad?.-

 

 

-Si, por supuesto. Te juro que tan pronto me repongan mis tarjetas me buscaré otro hotel para quedarme. Si es que me las reponen antes de regresar a Italia.-  
Sonrío, jalando las maletas de ruedas consigo para colocarse al lado del azabache, quien continuaba acomodando todo para dejar el sofá como una digna cama.  
-Pero yo debería dormir en el sofá.-  
Interrumpió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por ese detalle.

 

 

  
-Eres mi invitado, jamás dejaría que un invitado duerma en el sofá.-  
Le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de apoyo, tomándole ambas maletas y guiando el camino al intentó de habitación que se encontraba tras la delgada cortina. Subió el escalón, continuando para colocar ambas maletas en la cama.

 

 

 

-Eres igual a como te recuerdo, sería genial que nos regresemos juntos a Italia, ¿no te parece?.-

 

 

 

-No puedo dejar mi empresa.-  
Sonrío de la mejor manera que pudo, sabía que aquello había sido una mentira, si a él se le daba la gana, viajar por una semana o un mes no era dificultad, pero ... ¿él, dejando Japón? Inconcebible. Menos con Alex.

 

 

  
-Aii, unas vacaciones no le hacen daño a nadie.-  
Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del azabache, juntando sus labios y besándose escuetamente antes que Lawliet se hiciese a un lado.

 

 

  
-No... Alex, no puedo.-  
Le tomó de ambos hombros, apartándolo con delicadeza, no quería ser brusco con él, pero tampoco podía permitir eso.

 

 

  
-Si, lo siento... es solo que...-

 

 

  
-Cometí el error al permitir que te presentases como mi novio, Mello ahora cree que estamos juntos, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así, te aprecio pero lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho.-  
Interrumpió, sabiendo que si quería dejarle las cosas claras, llevándolo a su casa no era buena manera de hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía el valor de dejarlo desamparado cuando no tenía dónde pasar la noche.

 

 

 

-¡En sí lo nuestro jamás terminó, Lawliet!.-  
Intentó acortar la distancia de nuevo pero el azabache le tomó del rostro.

 

 

  
-Si continuas, te prestaré mi casa y yo pasaré la noche en un hotel, ¿de acuerdo?.-  
Alex no tuvo más opción que desistir, asintiendo suavemente.   
-Bien, tomare un baño y luego de eso, mi habitación será toda tuya.-  
Le sonrío suavemente, si iba a tener que compartir algunos días con el pelímarrón en la casa, lo ideal sería dejar todo claro pero sin que eso volviese incomodo el momento. Alex lo vio tomar una toalla e ingresar al baño, lanzándose él sobre el colchón para disfrutar la suavidad de las sabanas, sonriendo un poco solo de imaginarse que eran esas mismas sabanas donde Lawliet dormía a diario. Los años habían pasado, así que no sabría decir si aún le quería o si sólo eran los injustificados celos que le había provocado cuando Mello le contó sobre ése tal Light, pero no podía negar que el haberlo visto de nuevo le emocionaba de una manera que no esperaba.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

**20h10**

 

 

 

Veía los botones del ascensor encenderse uno a uno mientras el elevador iba subiendo cada piso. Las manos le sudaban y los labios le temblaban, formándole una sonrisa media torcida. El corazón le martillaba con fuerza dentro del pecho, una parte de él no se convencía por completo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero la otra parte de él estaba ansioso de llegar, plantarse frente aquella puerta y a hacer a un lado sus miedos, aunque fuese por un momento. Toda la tarde en el trabajo no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la imagen de Lawliet sollozando sobre el volante de su auto, eso le había destrozado y desilusionado de sí mismo. No merecía hacerle eso, al menos no de la manera tan cruel en la que se la había dicho, mintiéndole en la cara al decir que todo había sido un error y quién sabrá que más idioteces le salen de los labios al no pensar correctamente.

  
Por ello estaba más nervioso aún, sin saber qué diría pero sin pensarlo tanto, llamó a la puerta cuyo número 76 se mostraba en dorado, sintiendo las piernas temblarle cuando el ruido que provocaron sus nudillos sobre la madera le había invadido los oídos.

 

 

-¡voy!.-

  
Y entonces se congeló y cualquier sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro. Aquella voz no pertenecía a Lawliet y pudo comprobarlo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Alex usando unas pijamas del azabache. Sintió que los labios se le abrieron pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, sobretodo porque la respiración parecía habérsele cortado.

 

 

  
-¿Como puedo ayudarte?.-  
Llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios, mordiendo un poco su uña, pero sobretodo con la intención de ocultar la sonrisa que se le había formado en su rostro debido a cierto castaño que había palidecido.

 

  
-No... c-creo que me e-equivoque.-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero suficiente para que Alex le cerrase la puerta en las narices. El aire pareció regresar a sus pulmones pero no su alma, sentía como las piernas se negaban a responderle, tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes que pudiese apartar la vista de aquel número de color dorado.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

  
-¿Quien era?.-  
Inquirió, pasándose una toalla entre los azabaches cabellos, evitando así mojar sus pijamas.

 

 

  
-Oh, nadie, parece que se equivocaron.-  
Se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose con el grueso edredón, pero sin pasar desapercibido el rostro de confusión que se formó en Lawliet.

 

 

  
-¿Equivocarse?, ¿quién puede equivocarse?, es el último piso y mi apartamento es el único que se encuentra en él.-  
Pero solo lo vio encogerse de hombros mientras se giraba sobre la cama, dandole la espalda. Frunció el entrecejo, confundido porque le resultaba poco probable. Bajó el escalón y cerró la cortina para dejar dormir a Alex, pero antes de dirigirse al sillón y acostarse, se encaminó a la entrada, abriendo la puerta y viendo hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Había esperado por unos segundos que fuese Lawliet quien saliese por esa puerta, pero sus pensamientos rápido lo reprendieron, ¿pero y en que carajos pensaba?, ¡Alex estaba junto a él en su apartamento!, ¿entonces eso significaba que Lawliet también había mentido al decir que ya no tenían nada?. Se quedo ensimismado, mientras veía nuevamente los números del ascensor encenderse uno a uno, pero esta vez marcando los pisos que bajaba.

 


	23. ¿Me quieres?

**23.¿ME QUIERES?**

 

_Solamente se escuchaban los estridentes y casi vulgares gemidos que escapaban de los labios entreabiertos de cierto chico, cuyos anteojos habían sido dejados sobre la mesita de noche hace un tanto. Lawliet, cuya cabeza se encontraba entre las piernas del muchacho, engullía gustoso esa sensible parte, arrancándole jadeos cada vez más largos. Los brazos de Alex se movían nervioso, buscando estabilidad entre las sábanas del azabache, haciendo sus manos puño en la suave tela._

_Su boca dio tregua al erecto miembro, desplazando sus labios por el torso, subiendo hasta llegar al cuello del pelímarrón, quien enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del azabache y con sus brazos le rodeó el cuello, atrayéndolo por completo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios finalmente, sin prisas y gustosos._

_Y fue ahí cuando el pasional momento se vio roto por un sollozo. Ambos se separaron súbitamente y dirigieron su vista hacia un lado de la cama, donde el dueño de aquel llanto estaba de pie cubriéndose la boca, queriendo mitigar sus quejidos, pero difícil o imposible le resultaba. Lawliet rodó los ojos y no tardó mucho en levantarse del cuerpo de su amante, buscando el bóxer que había quedado a un lado del colchón para cubrir medianamente su desnudez. Alex, por otro lado, no dudó en ponerse de pie, importándole poco o nada sí el muchacho notaba su carencia de prendas. Una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios al situarse frente a él, casi percibiendo su miedo al verlo temblar como un chiquillo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerzas como si eso fuese a cambiar lo que había visto._

__  
-¿Así que eres tú la puta que se andaba revolcándose con mi novio?.-  
Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras aquellas secas palabras le taladraban los oídos. Sintió una fuerte mano tomándole la quijada, obligándole a levantar el rostro, provocando que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par al sentir el caliente aliento de Alex chocándole de lleno.  
-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Es que acaso creíste que realmente se fijaría en alguien como tú?, ¿alguien que va por ahí vendiendo su cuerpo al mejor postor?.-  
La risa socarrona de Alex no se hizo esperar, retumbándole en la cabeza, a la vez que sintió los dedos de éste incrustarse con más furia en su quijada, sacándole un leve jadeo de dolor.

_-Déjalo, amor. No vale la pena.-  
Y como si no se sintiese ya una mierda, el corazón pareció detenérsele al ver cómo Lawliet le rodeaba la cintura por detrás, besándole tiernamente el hombro, sin ni siquiera mirarlo... sin ni siquiera importarle hacerlo frente a él._

__  
-Tienes razón.-  
La voz de Alex se escuchó triunfal, mientras giraba para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del azabache, cuyas manos se desplazaron por la espalda de su amante.   
-No vale la pena preocuparme por alguien a quien cualquiera puede abrirle las piernas. Como la puta barata que es.-  
Sonrío de lado, enarcando una ceja para luego juntar sus labios con los de Lawliet, besándolo despacio, con calma. Las manos del azabache se aferraban con ímpetu a la estrecha cintura, pero los ojos de Alex se mantenían abiertos, queriendo carcajearse pero que imposible le resultaba debido al demandante beso; los ojos de Light eran hilarantes, una combinación de odio y dolor que le resultaba exquisita.

_"¡Di algo, Lawliet!" Reprochó mentalmente mientras sus puños temblaban frenéticamente a los costados de su cuerpo. "¿Es que acaso no fuiste tú quien me dijo que no soy... que no soy eso?", "¿Entonces solo mentías?", "¿Soy solo... eso?", "¿No piensas decirle nada, joder?"... Por supuesto que no pensaba decirle nada, si se estaban besando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, casi que podía sentir su respiración combinándose con el caliente aliento de ambos, quienes parecían haber olvidado su presencia y se volvían a entregar a la pasión que les embargaba... Su mandíbula se tensó, o explotaría en llanto o en furia, el dolor en el pecho era una combinación de ambos. Ver a Lawliet tan entregado le estaba desquiciando, parecía que no le importaba el daño que podía causarle, parecía que lo único importante era fundirse con Alex, pasando él a ser un cero a la izquierda, un don nadie._

_De repente la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas mientras él retrocedía sus pasos, queriendo alejarse de ésa escena y salir corriendo de dicho lugar, pero las paredes de la habitación pronto desaparecieron junto al suelo, dejándolo flotante en una inmensa penumbra, mientras los cuerpos luminosos de aquellos amantes parecía alejarse, pero que los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Una combinación de todo fue lo que escuchó: risas, jadeos y palabras hirientes. Se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se hacia un ovillo en el medio de la nada, pero nada pareció acallarse, comprendió que todo se encontraba adentro, martillando en su cabeza._

\----

  
Se sentó súbitamente sobre la cama, quitando la cobija de su cuerpo de un tirón. Jadeaba, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, la camisa blanca y delgada de su pijama se había adherido a su torso debido al exceso de sudor sobre su piel, volviéndola casi transparente. Pasó sus trémulas manos por su cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás mientras sus ojos paseaban por todas partes del pequeño lugar, solo para convencerse que estaba en su habitación.

 

 

  
-¿Estas bien, mi niño?.-  
Se sobresaltó al vislumbrar la repentina silueta de su madre atravesando la cortina y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

 

 

  
-Estoy bien.-  
Susurró, tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero sabía que los labios le habían temblado junto a su voz.

 

 

  
-¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?.-  
Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos y con su dedo pulgar limpió una delgada, casi invisible, lagrima que bajaba por la mejilla de su hijo, una lagrima que Light no había notado pues se sobresaltó avergonzado al notar los ojos de su madre llenos de preocupación.  
-¿Por qué no quieres decirme de qué se tratan?.-

 

 

  
-No es nada, te lo prometo.-  
Sonrió sinceramente, extendiendo sus brazos para rodear la cintura de su madre, pegándose para recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella. Su respiración se había normalizado y en buena manera también se sentía tranquilo, su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, los rítmicos latidos de su madre no podían resultarle más apaciguadores y, como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente bueno, se deleitaba con el aroma que desprendían sus largos cabellos, una fragancia pura, sin rastros de alcohol. Sabía que dejarla encerrada no era del todo sano y que, siempre sería un escándalo cada que se marchase al colegio, porque ella le rogaría por toda la casa que le dejase la copia de la llave, algo que le partía el corazón pero la alegría que sentía era mucho más que ese amargo momento, por ello continuaba sin ceder.

 

 

  
-Estás en las últimas semanas de clase, quizá eso te tiene tenso.-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos, acariciando con una mano la espalda de su hijo y la otra los cabellos.   
-Pero no deberías de preocuparte tanto, todo te saldrá bien.-

 

 

  
-¿Como lo sabes?.-  
Susurró cerrando los ojos, a sabiendas que ella se refería a los estudios, mas él solo pensaba en cómo podría estar bien si esas pesadillas se le habían estado reproduciendo constantemente desde la noche que regresó del edificio donde habita Lawliet, quizá solo habían pasado tres días, pero sentía que no las podría soportar por mucho tiempo. No solo le estaban provocando que tuviese un mal descanso, sino que también le estaban jodiendo mentalmente.

 

 

  
-¿Que como lo sé?.-  
Se separó de él, tomándole el rostro para mantenerlo firme y que pudiese verla a los ojos.  
-¿Que no me has demostrado por mucho tiempo de todo lo que eres capaz?.   
Tuvo la pequeña necesidad de apartar la mirada al sentirse avergonzada, pues sabía que ella estaba incluida en lo que diría, pero se mantuvo firme, sobretodo cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa formándose en el rostro de su hijo, junto a un brillo diferente en su mirada.  
-Eres el único chico de este vecindario que continúa estudiando, los demás se dejan absorber por el ambiente, eligiendo el camino fácil o divertido. Pero tú tienes sueños, mi niño, sueños que no abandonas a pesar que todo parece en tu contra, ¿es que acaso crees que no te he visto con libro en mano a altas horas de la noche?. Aún cuando regresas cansado del trabajo, sigues estudiando. Aún cuando yo soy más un obstáculo que ayuda, sigues esforzándote. Eres un ser maravilloso, Light.-

 

 

  
-Mami, no eres un obstáculo. Para mí eres la mejor, quien me motiva a seguir adelante.-  
Le limpió una lagrima que le bajaba por la mejilla, pero Sachiko negó lentamente. Ahora que su mente no estaba nublada por tanta porquería, podía pensar mejor, ver la realidad. Lo único que ella solía tener de ingresos era lo que sus maridos aportaban, pero ahora solo eran ella y su hijo. No podía sentirse más inútil, Light la dejaba siempre encerrada, sino fuese porque tienen televisor de seguro ya hubiese muerto de aburrimiento. Pero aunque ella tuviese la libertad de salir, sabía que no haría nada productivo en el exterior, en parte porque no practicaba ni siquiera un oficio que le pudiese generar ganancias, pero sobretodo porque aunque ella le rogase día a día a su hijo por un poco de piedad, en el fondo tenía miedo, la necesidad de beber, aunque menos, aún existía.   
-Para mí si lo eres.-  
La abrazó, pegándola a su pecho y acariciándole el cabello.

 

 

  
-No, no lo soy. Pero quiero serlo por ambos.-

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

  
La tensión entre ambos era demasiado densa. Era el partido de FIFA más aburrido de sus jodidas vidas; no habían gritos, no habían sopapos a su contrincante, no habían reclamos por una falta evidente, no había nada. Ambos estaban en el extremo del sillón más largo, con controles en manos sin apartar sus vistas de la pantalla, manejando los movimientos de su equipo, pero de una manera tan distraída que el balón se perdía a cada instante. El único que aportaba emoción al juego era el locutor ficticio que indicaba los ataques y posibles llegadas de gol de cada equipo, pero solo eso, nadie más.

  
Un estridente sonido se hizo escuchar de repente, provocando en ambos un sobresalto que les hizo soltar los controles por un momento. Beyond se llevó la mano a su bolsillo trasero, tomando su celular, bufando suavemente al ver el nombre que aparecía en el identificador de llamadas.

 

  
-¿Bueno?... Si, ¡cof, cof! Aún me encuentro enfermo.... a mí también me hubiese encantado verte este fin de semana que pasó ¡cof, cof!.... seguiré descansando, hablamos luego, ¿si?.-  
Sin esperar respuesta, desconectó la llamada, suspirando aliviado que Misa no haya buscado alargar la conversación.

  
Y entonces la ley del hielo se rompió. Una risilla que Matt no pudo retener escapó de sus labios, intentó cubrirse la boca pero ya era muy tarde, los profundos y penetrante rubíes se posaron sobre él.

 

 

  
-Eso fue más falso que la vez que Mello prometió ser amable por una semana.-  
Se levantó del sillón, dejando el control a un lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina para ir por una cerveza.

 

 

  
Beyond rodó los ojos mientras un bufido más sonoro era emitido por su garganta. Matt era un idiota, la única razón por la que no se habían hablado todo el fin de semana es porque él si se sentía infinitamente incómodo. No solo por tener que pasar la mayoría del tiempo con el pelirrojo, con el tipo al que de seguro hubiese hecho acabar de nuevo sino es porque Mello aparecía; también se sentía incómodo de ver a Near, otro que actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, en verdad que si fuese mujer, en estos momentos se sentiría usada por esos dos; y, hablando de mujeres, si hablar con Misa por teléfono le resultaba enteramente difícil, no sabia de que manera le iba a dar la cara, no era como si tuviesen algo serio y que debía rendirle cuentas pero... ¡joder, el rostro desencajado de Near seguía intacto en su mente!; y quizá, era eso lo que le hacía sentir peor, tal vez si se hubiese pasado de puto solo con Matt, las cosas igualmente serían incómodas, no sabría cómo enfrentar a Misa ni cómo estar viendo diariamente a ese condenado pelirrojo... pero se había metido con Near, joder, era a Mello a quien realmente no se atrevía a ver a los ojos. Si él estuviese seguro que ese tonto rubio realmente no estuviese enamorado del enano como siempre dice, probablemente la culpa sería menor.

 

 

  
-Si le sigues dando vueltas al asunto, tu cabeza explotará.-  
Se lanzó de nuevo sobre el sofá, empinándose la botella de cerveza helada que traía en manos.

 

 

  
-Mello nos va a matar si se entera...-  
Masculló, rascándose de manera nerviosa la coronilla.

 

 

 

-No tiene porque enterarse. Yo no se lo diré, ¿tú si?.-

 

 

 

-¿Y si lo hace Near?, ¿es que no te has fijado que aunque sea novio de Gevanni, aún mira constantemente a Mello?, puede decírselo solo para molestar.-  
Le arrebató la botella de la mano, empinándosela él esta vez. Realmente necesitaba calmarse, las palabras de Matt sobre su cabeza explotando no se escuchaba tan imposible, sentía que comenzaba a punzarle.

 

 

  
-Nate no lo haría y, aunque lo hiciese, ellos no son novios. Además, Mello estaba consciente que me lo llevaría a la cama de tener la oportunidad.-  
Buscó la caja de cigarrillos en su bolsillo, no planeaba hacer escándalo por una cerveza, sobretodo cuando Beyond lucía tan preocupado. Le extendió uno, el cual tomó sin dudar, dandole una honda calada una vez lo encendió para tranquilizarse.

 

 

  
-Tú porque eres un maldito puto que no quiere a nadie, ni respeta códigos de hermandad.-  
El humo salió casi transparente de sus labios, calmándole levemente.

 

 

  
-¿Quien dice que no quiero a Nate?, es solo que ambos sabemos que solo fue eso, un rato. ¿Y, códigos de hermandad?.-  
Exhaló el humo junto a una risilla socarrona, negando con la cabeza mientras veía pícaramente al azabache.  
-Tú tampoco pareces haber respetado esos "códigos de hermandad" cuando le tomabas del cabello para que te lo hiciera más rápido.-  
Finalizó con sorna, esquivando ágilmente el cojín que Beyond le lanzó al instante.

 

 

  
-Quiero convencerme que no debería sentirme mal porque Mello es el menos indicado para hacer reclamos, él mismo le paseaba a otros aún a sabiendas de lo que Near sentía, pero...-

 

 

  
-Y yo que pensé que sería tu supuesta heterosexualidad la dañada y ofendida, pero aquí estás, haciendo drama por una bobada.-  
Interrumpió, logrando que el azabache se relajase un poco al soltar un suave risa. Por eso amaba a ese tonto, porque aunque era algo que a veces le criticaban, era esa su manera despreocupada de ir por la vida lo que siempre lograba contagiarle un poco de tranquilidad.

 

 

  
-Creo que deberé cogerme a la más curvilínea mujer para rescatar un poco la dignidad que perdí al haber creído que eras lindo debido a la borrachera que traía.-  
Bromeó, dandole el último sorbo a la cerveza mientras el cigarro se mantenía en la otra mano. Matt se arrastró por el sillón, con sonrisa pícara en los labios.

 

 

  
-¿Me encontraste lindo?. Ves, no necesitas a una mujer cuando aquí estoy yo.-  
Le rozó el huesudo hombro con la yema de sus dedos, a manera de juego. Beyond negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía por lo bajo, se ladeó para poder quedar frente a frente y empujarlo por los hombros hasta recostarlo sobre el sofá.

 

 

  
-¿Qué?, ¿ahora sí vas a dejar que te rompa el culo?.-  
Se mordió los labios pero no pudo retener la carcajada al ver el rostro de Matt volverse pálido. Por supuesto que no se la quería meter, no estaba ebrio para ello, solo quería tontear así como Matt siempre lo hacía. Pero dioses, el pelirrojo no aguantaba nada.

 

 

  
-¡Aléjate de mi, maldito pervertido!.-  
Se revolvió nervioso sobre el sofá, empujándolo del pecho con ambas de sus manos para luego salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación, cuyo azote de puerta le hizo dar un respingo al azabache que se había quedado sonriente en el sillón.

 

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

 

Caminaban de manera tranquila, despacio para disfrutar el frío aire que la noche ofrecía, además, el día en el trabajo había estado tan movido que, aunque hubiesen deseado caminar más rápido, sus piernas no se lo hubiesen permitido.

 

 

  
-Sigue detrás de nosotros.-  
Advirtió Light de manera suave, apenas y un susurro al percatarse que Near y él no iban solos. Las calles se encontraban casi vacías, algunos autos transitando y pocas personas caminando por las aceras. Pero en esa quietud, había escuchado unos pasos detrás de ellos, pasos que les seguían desde que habían dejado el restaurante.

 

 

  
-Solo ignóralo.-  
Susurró encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Yo debo apresurarme porque veré a Gevanni.-

 

Y ahí iba de nuevo, la voz de Near se había vuelto más aguda al pronunciar la última línea. No sabía como el albino no se daba cuenta de lo obvio que era y menos entendía cómo es que el chico que venía detrás de ellos tampoco se enteraba que esas palabras solo iban con la intención de causar celos. Porque ya se había percatado en como Mello, aún con su rostro de ogro, siempre se quedaba viendo al albino, pero no solo eso, Near también hacia lo mismo cuando el rubio no observaba y, si es que acaso Mello andaba cerca, Near no dudaba ni un segundo para sacar alguna platica donde Gevanni estuviese involucrado.

 

 

  
-Hablando de Gevanni, escuché que no llegaste a dormir este fin de semana, ¿andabas con él?.-  
No le interesaba formar parte de una red de indirectas con el fin de causar celo, pero si se interesaba por el enano. Tediosamente el restaurante abría los sábados hasta el mediodía, por lo que tuvo que trabajar aunque no quería, por ello había notado a Mello tan inquieto esa mañana, escondiéndose en cada rincón que podía para llamar a casa y preguntar si Near había regresado.

 

 

  
-¿Te lo ha dicho el idiota Mello?.-  
Sonrío con suficiencia, viendo disimuladamente sobre su hombro para asegurarse que el rubio aún venía detrás de ellos, a unos metros de distancia.

 

 

  
-No exactamente, pero intenté llamarte y tu celular, de nuevo, estaba apagado. ¿Es que acaso no piensas hablarle más a Mello?.-  
Se contuvo las ganas de agregar "al idiota" así como le había llamado Near, porque realmente le parecía un idiota, era insoportable trabajar con él, le quedaba claro que sus contantes "Apresúrate, Yagami", "La mesa cuatro sigue esperando su café con leche, Yagami", "¿Has visto lo sucio que están los estantes, Yagami?", se debían a la tonta riña que habían tenido en la fiesta, jamás había odiado tanto su apellido como cuando lo escuchaba siseando entre los dientes de Mello. Pero aún, no deseaba echar más leña al fuego criticando al rubio junto a Near, porque aunque el albino se las diese de valeverguista, era una fachada que no le quedaba nada, sobretodo cuando se le notaba en los ojos que cada día se le hacía más difícil seguir ignorando a Mello.

 

 

  
-¿como para qué querría hablarle?.-  
Contestó luego de meditarlo unos segundos, pensando en que responder primero. Si justificar el porqué su celular había estado apagado, o si responder a una pregunta cuya respuesta aún no le quedaba clara. ¿Quería volver a hablarle? Si y no. No, porque sabía que al final acercarse de nuevo a él solo incrementaría lo que desde hace mucho siente, pero que obviamente Mello no comparte. Y si, pues por lo obvio.   
-Además, no tengo tiempo para perderlo hablando con él. Gevanni tiene una casa de playa increíble.-  
Sus ojitos de iluminaron mientras sonreía, solo de recordar el hermoso lugar que había visitado el fin de semana. Gevanni, hasta el momento, no le había dicho ninguna vez algún "te quiero", pero constantemente lo besaba al estar con él, lo abrazaba, le obsequiaba figuritas y le decía cosas que podrían ser consideradas lindas, las cuales lograban emocionarlo, no iba a negarlo, pero no al nivel de lo que provocaba solo una directa mirada color zafiro.

 

 

  
-¿En serio te ha llevado a la playa?, yo siempre he querido ver el mar.-  
Su sonrisa también se hizo amplia y no por solo querer continuar la conversación, realmente le había hecho ilusión de solo imaginarse cómo sería poder tener enfrente lo que ya había visto por la televisión.

 

 

  
-¿Nunca has ido al mar?.-  
Se detuvo abruptamente, no asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par al percatarse que sus palabras, quizá, habían salido con un toque más alto de emoción que el deseado; no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras negaba despacio con la cabeza y solo esperaba que no se hubiese notado por la oscuridad de las calles.  
-Bien, mañana deberemos tomar el receso juntos para poder contarte.-  
Le tomó de la mano para continuar su camino, pero Light le jalo haciéndolo regresarse antes que el albino se dirigiese a la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

 

 

-No... ¿por qué no le llamas a Gevanni y le dices que lo veras media hora más tarde?, así podrías contarme.-

 

 

 

-Le mandaré un mensaje.-  
Fue su única respuesta mientras con una mano aún sujetaba la de Light y con la otra paseaba su dedo pulgar escribiendo sobre la pantalla.  
-Listo, así también me queda más tiempo de prepararme.-  
Sonrió de nuevo, retomando los pasos hasta llegar al ascensor que lo llevaría a su piso.

 

Sintió el celular vibrar en su pantalón, pero asumió que solo era un "está bien" por parte de Gevanni, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo para no perder tiempo. La casa estaba completamente en silencio, lo que le causó una leve sonrisa, sus amigos eran unos cobardes, de seguro se habían ido a sus habitaciones para no tener que verle luego de lo que había pasado el viernes, pero poco o nada le importaba.

 

 

  
-Solo deja que elija que ponerme y te cuento todo.-  
La malicia en la voz de Near le hizo saber que el relato iba más allá que una linda historia sobre lo bien que se siente la tibieza del mar en tus pies.

 

 

  
-¿Que te pasó en la espalda?.-  
Le vio quitarse la camisa sin vergüenza una vez que estaban en la habitación del albino. Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama pero aún así le había sido fácil vislumbrar unas suaves marcas en forma de línea sobre la nívea espalda.

 

 

  
-Creo que Matt es un bruto en la cama.-  
Rió, de pie dando la espalda al espejo de cuerpo completo, ladeando su rostro para ver sobre su hombro.

 

 

  
-¿¡Te acostaste con Matt!?.-  
Ya había visto al albino tonteando con Gendō, pero aún no tenía confirmado que realmente se anduviesen acostando, así que le fue imposible no sentirse sorprendido al enterarse del pelirrojo.

 

 

  
-Y con Beyond...-  
Susurró maliciosamente, subiendo por sus delgadas y blanquecinas piernas un pantalón de cuero tan negro, que contrastaba drásticamente con su color de piel.

 

 

  
-oh...-  
Fue lo único que pudo emitir. Joder que se sentía tonto, parecía como si el inocente era él y que el pervertido era Near, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. Pero es que le era imposible no sentirse sorprendido, hasta se sentía mal de las veces en las que le había dicho que solo se dejase llevar. Y es que no tenía nada de malo si el albino realmente lo disfrutaba, pero no se creía que algo tan arraigado y cursi como "creer en el amor verdadero" se le hubiese esfumado tan rápido. ¿Que no había sido él quien había intentado convencerlo para que se diese una oportunidad con Lawliet?, ¿que no había sido él quien le había dado las mil razones del porqué creía que Lawliet lo amaba?, que al final parecía que las suposiciones del albino no podían estar más erradas pero... igual, le estaba resultando difícil adaptarse a este cambio.

 

 

  
-¿Que pasa, Light?. Te quedaste mudo.-  
Se le acercó sugerente, aún manteniendo su torso desnudo, contrastando con el negro noche del pantalón. Lo vio acercarse, colocándose de pie entre sus piernas y rodeándole el cuello con los albinos brazos antes que sus labios se uniesen. Pudo sentir el peso adicional que Near ejercía, con intenciones de hacerlo caer contra el colchón, pero reaccionó a tiempo y con ambas manos tomó la pequeña cintura, alejándolo de sí.

 

 

  
-Sabes que lo nuestro no funcionaría.-  
Sonrió, lo había besado en la fiesta pero más allá de eso, no se veía en la cama con él.

 

 

  
-Si te refieres a nuestra nula experiencia para que alguno sea el activo, no te preocupes, hallaremos otras maneras.-  
Intentó pegarse de nuevo, aún cuando Light lo sostenía fuertemente de las caderas para mantenerlo alejado.

 

 

-Mejor préstame el baño.-  
Lo tomó firmemente y lo sentó en la cama, quitándoselo de encima de una vez.

 

 

  
-Al final del pasillo.-  
Señaló la puerta con su pulgar, rodando los ojos mientras se ponía de pie para buscar su camisa.

 

  
Había sido una suerte que hubiese percibido el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose justo en ese momento, sino tendría que haber aguantado un poco más al caliente de Near. Pero no se equivocó, una vez salió de la habitación del albino vio a Mello quitándose su chaqueta de cuero y dejándola sobre un perchero que se encontraba a un lado. Los ojos zafiro se agudizaron y su mandíbula se tensó solo de verlo saliendo de la habitación de Near. Un odio que Light pudo percibir pero que poco o nada le había importado.

 

 

  
-¿¡Que mierdas haces aquí, Yagami!?.-  
Se cruzó de brazos, situándose firme frente a la puerta.

  
Light no tenía intenciones de detener sus pasos, pero tuvo que hacerlo al toparse con esa insignificante muralla humana. Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, ¿por que era que iba a ser bueno con ese tonto? Ah si, ya recordaba, no lo hacía por Mello sino por Near.

 

 

  
-Near está en su habitación, tienes alrededor de quince minutos antes que Gevanni venga por él. Así que no lo arruines, engendro del mal.-  
Las facciones de Mello cambiaron de duras a confundidas mientras sus brazos caían débiles. Aún cuando el castaño acababa de insultarlo, no tuvo la agilidad de crear un contraataque mejor.

 

 

  
-...¿Qué?...-  
Estaba atónito, ¿Near en casa?, si prácticamente ya no pasaba ahí y, las veces que si estaba, se encontraba dormido. Ni en el trabajo podía dirigirle la palabra con tantas cosas que hacer, además que el albino constantemente le ignoraba. Así que si, era una combinación extraña entre emoción y confusión la que le embargaba en estos momentos.

 

 

  
-Lo que escuchaste, así que hazte a un lado que se me hace tarde.-  
La voz hostil de Light lo hizó despertar de su letargo, dando un respingo y haciéndose a un lado rápidamente.

 

  
Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo la pequeña necesidad de agradecerle, pero Light no detuvo sus pasos y tampoco le dedicó una mirada antes de salir apresurado, quizá el tampoco esperaba que le agradeciese, o más bien que el castaño si llevaba prisa, las calles de dónde vive no cuentan con la mejor iluminación, lo que las podía volver peligrosas, además, tampoco quería pasar por el incómodo momento de dedicarse sonrisas y abrazos con Mello.

  
Mello tampoco parecía interesado en querer darle muchas vueltas a sí cabría la posibilidad de llevarse bien con el castaño, solamente azotó la puerta una vez lo vio perderse en el pasillo del edificio, para luego dirigirse de manera emocionada y con prisas a la habitación del albino, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta, tratando tomar aire antes de decidir abrirla.

 

 

  
-¿No tuviste problemas en enc...-  
Alzó la vista tan pronto terminó de atar la pulsera estilo gótico alrededor de su muñeca, solo para encontrarse a Mello sonriente y apoyado contra la puerta.   
-¿Que haces aquí?, ¡fuera de mi habitación!.-  
Sus pasos más bien fueron zancadas al acercarse por completo al rubio, con la intención de tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo a patadas de ser necesario. A veces parecía que se le olvidaba que solo era Near y que poseía un cuerpo bastante menudo, pues solo fue necesario que Mello lo tomase con firmeza de ambos hombros para detenerlo.

 

 

  
-Near, tenemos que hablar. No podemos seguir así.-

 

 

 

-¡No tenemos nada que hablar!.-  
Se revolvió una vez más con fuerzas, fuerzas que parecieron perderse al sentir los definidos brazos de Mello rodeándole por los hombros para juntarlo a su cuerpo.

 

 

  
-Te extraño, Near.-  
Hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor, sintiendo unas leves cosquillas provocadas por los blancos y suaves cabellos. Se había quedado inerte, quería reaccionar pero su cuerpo no respondía, el olor chocolate de Mello le invadía el olfato y el corazón le martillaba con fuerza.   
-Si me perdonas esta vez, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.-  
Ni siquiera estaba consciente que era lo que no debía hacer nuevamente, no tenía ni puta idea de cuando había sido que todo se había ido por el caño, solo podía concentrarse en abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía, queriendo asegurarse que el momento fuese real.

  
Sentía como si el aire se le estuviese escapando de los pulmones, no sabía si era por la estúpida apretada camisa de cuero, o si se debía al miedo junto con emoción que le embargaban el cuerpo completo. Gevanni ni siquiera se cruzaba por sus pensamientos, solo le daba vueltas a la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Mello, pero el puto miedo también lo estaba asfixiando. ¿Debía creerle?, es decir, ¿por qué Mello prometería hacer algo que no puede cumplir?. Pero la mente le quedó en blanco al sentir unas manos tomándole el rostro y, entonces sus orbes se clavaron nuevamente en aquellos zafiros que tanto brillaban.

 

 

  
-No llores...-  
Le susurró, más como una súplica al notarle los ojitos aguanosos y con su labio inferior tiritando.

 

No opuso resistencia, solo cerró los ojos al verlo acortando la distancia, rozándole apenas los labios antes de entreabrirlos y comenzar a besarlo. Sus manos, trémulamente y como con vida propia, se posaron sobre el definido pecho del rubio, casi sintiendo el constante golpeteo de su corazón.

  
Su celular había comenzado a vibrar sobre la cama, pero no lo percibió y, aunque lo hubiese notado, por nada habría detenido aquel beso. Los besos de Mello no eran vacíos como los de Matt, ni escuetos como los de Beyond y, mucho menos demandantes como los de Gevanni... simplemente eran... ni él sabía cómo describirlo. Solo tenía claro que lo ponían a temblar demasiado rápido, que le llenaban cada rincón de su menudo cuerpo en un instante.

 

 

-Mello...-  
Jadeó, sintiendo los carnosos labios ahora juguetones en su cuello.   
-...¿Me quieres?...-  
Cerró los ojos, avergonzado de que esa pregunta escapase de sus labios y, temeroso de no recibir respuesta como había pasado con Gevanni.

 

Mello detuvo sus acciones, enarcando la ceja e irguiéndose completamente por el sobresalto que le había causado dicha pregunta. Lo vio cabizbajo, abrazándose él mismo como queriendo controlar el temblor que comenzaba a embargarle el cuerpo, una escena bastante contradictoria si lo comparábamos con su atuendo. Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a alzarlo para poder ver de lleno el miedo que reflejaba su mirada. Sabía que todos habían ido a parar al orfanato por situaciones distintas, unas más trágicas que otras, esa pequeña parte que solo él conocía de Near.

 

 

  
-Siempre te he querido... enano.-  
Escuchó la suave risa escapar de sus albinos labios por la manera en que la última palabra había siseado entre sus dientes, provocando que él también sonriera al verlo feliz.   
-¿Quieres dormir en mi cuarto?.-  
Le susurró al oído mientras aún le tomaba del rostro, sintiendo el menudo cuerpo de Near tensarse tras sus palabras.

  
Ni siquiera esperó respuesta, lo tomó de la mano para salir de la habitación, no sin antes buscar las pijamas blancas en el ropero, no le gustaba ese estilo gótico todo negro y apretado, que aunque no se veía mal, ese no era Near...

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Un puntapié fue a parar a la llanta trasera de su auto, queriendo con ello mitigar la furia que le estaba embargando. El celular se mantenía en una de sus manos y lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que no entendía como era que no se había quebrado.

 

 

-¿Entonces, Gevanni?. ¿Fue solo otra de tus jugarretas?.-  
El cigarrillo salió de los carnosos y casi morados labios para luego exhalar el humo. Rondaba los cuarenta, de piel bastante oscura y estatura mediana, con un cabello ondulado cayéndole agraciadamente por los lados, pero con una voz tan dañada por el tabaco que hacía retroceder a cualquiera.

 

 

  
-A mí no me sorprendería, Ethan. Lo que me sorprende es que hayamos creído en él.-  
Secundó otro, con un cigarrillo y apoyado contra el auto negro de Igual manera. Éste era mucho más joven, o al menos así aparentaba, con un cuerpo más corpulento por años en el gimnasio, luciendo perfecto con su alta estatura, pero cuyo rostro lucía mas amargado y odioso que el del otro tipo.

 

 

  
-¡Tiene que venir, solo... tengan paciencia!.-  
Se defendió nervioso, moviendo nuevamente sus dedos sobre la pantalla del móvil para luego llevarlo a su oreja mientras un insistente "¡contesta, maldita sea!" Se reproducía en su mente. Caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, evitando ver a los ojos a los dos hombres que tranquilamente fumaban apoyados en su auto, maldiciendo mentalmente el nunca haber ido a traerlo hasta la casa, siempre le decía que lo esperara en cierta calle, según que para no tener problemas con ese tal Mello, con lo mal que le caía esa rubiecita entrometida, habia aceptado sin problemas, sobretodo al recordar el incidente que había ocurrido cuando había ido por él al restaurante. Que imbécil se sentía.

 

 

  
-Ya sabes qué hacer, Hashimoto.-  
Fue la única orden que su dañada voz emitió antes de erguirse y dirigir sus pasos elegantemente hacia el Ferrari que estaba estacionado detrás.

  
Gevanni abrió los labios para comenzar a emitir las mil disculpas y excusas, pero un puño fue directo a la boca de su estómago, dejándolo sin aire y levemente encorvado. Pero que fue obligado a erguirse cuando las mismas manos le tomaron del saco y lo empujaron contra su auto.

 

 

  
-Estamos siendo piadosos contigo porque nos ha resultado entretenido ver como tu cara cambia de colores.-  
Le susurró amenazante a escasos centímetros del rostro, apretándole con fuerzas del traje.  
-Pero no te perdonamos otra, empresario de quinta. No, más bien, drogadicto de mierda que no tiene ni donde caer muerto. ¿Entendiste?.-  
Lo zangoloteó con fuerzas, divertido de verle los ojos cerrados y temblando como un chiquillo.

 

 

  
-Si, si, les voy a pagar, lo ju...-  
Las palabras no terminaron de salir de sus labios pero su boca se abrió a más no poder al sentir otro puñetazo directo en su estómago, cayendo al suelo sosteniéndose para intentar mitigar el dolor, viendo desde su posición solamente los tenis azules de aquel hombre alejándose.


	24. Realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo ya nos ponemos al día, así que la actualización dependerá de cuando escriba.

**24.REALIDAD**

 

Se quedó de pie frente a la cama, había abierto la puerta y nadie parecía haberlo notado. No sabía si aquellos dos tenían el sueño muy pesado, o si realmente carecía de presencia.

No se sentía celoso por la escena frente a sus ojos, quizá... ¿culpable?. Nah, ni eso iba con él. La satisfacción que había tenido hace unos días atrás no se la quitaría nada, ni la escena más romántica y cursi de la historia.

Quizá simplemente estaba sorprendido. Se había levantado con la idea de ponerse a trabajar en una máquina desde temprano pero no encontraba sus goggles por ninguna parte de su habitación, y aunque sonase extraño, creyó que podría haberlos dejado en la habitación de Mello, sobretodo porque muchas noches cuando regresaban del club, solía pasarlas entre esas paredes. Aunque ahora que también lo recordaba borrosamente, Mello lo había rechazado este último fin de semana, con la excusa que debía descansar porque tenía trabajo al siguiente día, como si eso alguna vez hubiese sido impedimento para no desarreglar un poco las sábanas.

Aunque ahora le quedaba más claro el motivo de su rechazo. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al encorvarse y colocar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Mello, quien ahora tenía entre brazos a cierto albino mientras ambos dormían de lo más tranquilo. Sopló suavemente, haciendo que unos mechones dorados se moviesen, provocando que una sonrisa juguetona se formase en el rostro del rubio, quien estrechó con más fuerzas el menudo cuerpo.

 

  
-Sigue negando que te gusta...-  
Susurró, aún a escasos centímetros y conteniendo la carcajada mientras se mordía los labios.

Y aunque su voz había sido apenas audible, fue lo suficiente para que los ojos de Mello se abriesen de par en par abruptamente. Esa voz le había resultado desconocida recordando que solo se encontraba con Near, suficiente para que se sobresaltase y se encontrase de lleno de cierto pelirrojo, cuyos ojos esmeralda los veía directamente, y cuya carcajada no se hizo esperar al ver el poema en el que se habían convertido sus facciones.

 

 

  
-¡Matt, eres un idiota! ¡Sal de aquí!.-  
Se revolvió un poco, empujando con una mano el rostro del pelirrojo, mientras su otro brazo aún se encontraba ocupado sirviendo de cuna.

  
Pero aunque intentó no hacer demasiado escándalo, los bruscos movimientos y la socarrona risa de Matt, fue suficiente para que ciertos orbes se abriesen de a poco, restregándolos un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz.

 

 

  
-¿Por que tienen que pelear desde temprano?.-  
Se sentó sobre el colchón, aún manteniendo un aspecto somnoliento y aniñado junto a sus pijamas blancas y albinos cabellos revueltos.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir un peso adicional sobre sí, que le hizo regresar a la cama abruptamente. Matt se había lanzado sobre ambos abrazándolos.

 

 

  
-Me siento como una madre emocionada viendo que sus hijos vuelven a hablarse.-  
Los apretó con más fuerzas, ganándose un molesto bufido de Mello quién era el único que intentaba escapar de sofocante contacto.

 

  
Near los escuchó discutir y hasta reír, mientras él no movía ni el más ínfimo músculo para cortar tan tierno pero exasperante momento. Podría haber sonreído ante la ocurrencia de Matt, pero el tenerlos a ambos cerca y que su mente no estuviese invadida por la ola de sentimientos de la noche anterior, le era más fácil recordar y pensar con claridad. Con una mano tomó los mechones rojos, jalándolos con brusquedad para hacerlo a un lado. La fuerza de Near no era suficiente para moverlo, pero el sentir tan brusco acto junto al cejo totalmente entre fruncido del albino, lo hizo quitarse extrañado.

 

 

-Ustedes dos son lo peor.-  
Masculló, estirándose un poco para tomar el celular de Mello que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

 

 

  
-¿Que te sucede, Nate?. Pensé que ya estábamos bien.-  
Se puso de pie, aún sobándose la cabeza, pero sin perder detalle de como los albinos dedos se paseaban por la pantalla, algo que también tenía intrigado al rubio.

 

 

  
-¿Near?. ¿Para que necesitas mi celular?.-  
Intentó tomar el aparato, pero el pelíblanco se puso de pie antes que pudiese hacerlo, mientras seguía buscando entre los contactos del rubio.

 

 

  
-Matt me ha dicho que tú y él drogaron a Light, eso es demasiado bajo, aún para ti Mello. Podrían haber puesto en peligro a Light y solo quiero saber si Elle ya lo sabe.-

 

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, viéndose entre sí para luego devolver la vista hacia el más pequeño de los tres, quien aún se encontraba a unos metros con celular en mano.

 

 

-A ver, Near. Déjame explicarte, yo sé que me equivoqué.-  
Intentó acercarse despacio, no queriendo empeorar la situación pero pronto se escuchó el tono de la llamada, Near la había colocado en altavoz.

  
Sintió como si de repente el cuerpo se le hubiese congelado. Escuchar el desesperante tono lo hacía sentir cada vez peor, sobretodo porque sabía que Near tenía razón, había sido algo demasiado bajo, aunque Yagami no le agradase completamente por tantas cosas injustificadas de las cuales lo culpa, colocar droga en su bebida había sido malo, y como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, engatusar a un hombre cualquiera para que se lo llevase había sido ir demasiado lejos. Y es que no quería excusarse diciendo que él también andaba bajo efectos del alcohol y que no pensaba correctamente, aunque mucha verdad tenía, sabía que debía hacerse responsable de sus actos, pero hubiese deseado que Lawliet jamás se enterase, no quería que su amistad se afectase por algo así.

 

 

-"¿Hola?"-

  
Y ahora fueron los tres cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras se veían extrañados. Near hasta había dirigido su mirada al aparato, creyendo que quizá había marcado el número equivocado, aunque reconocía aquella voz, es solo que no tenía sentido que fuese él quien contestase.

 

-¿Alex?.-

 

  
-"¿Near?. Que bueno escucharte, vine hace unas semanas pero no he podido verte. Ya vi a los otros chicos, deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo y salir todos, ¿que te parece?."-  
Aunque la voz del chico hubiese sonado emocionado, Near no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido y hasta incómodo que el celular de Lawliet estuviese en su poder.

 

  
-Si, por supuesto, ya luego lo planeamos bien. Quería hablar con Lawliet, ¿es que acaso está contigo?.-

 

 

-"No, para nada. Lo que pasa es que salió temprano a trabajar y olvido su celular en casa."-

 

 

-¿Te estás quedando en el apartamento con él?.-  
Paseó sus orbes por los otros dos cuerpos inmóviles que se encontraban en el salón, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en ellos, pero lucían igual de confundidos.

 

  
-"Si, es algo largo de explicar, por eso te digo que deberíamos quedar. Hablaré con Elle cuando venga por la noche y quizá podamos vernos todos."-

 

  
-Si... cuando regrese dile que me llame, por favor.-  
No espero respuesta antes de desconectar la llamada y lanzar el celular a la cama, sin apartar su vista de los otros dos.   
-¿Por que nadie me ha dicho que Alex se está quedando donde Lawliet?.-

 

 

-¿¡Pero que dices!? Estamos igual de sorprendidos que tú. Él no nos había dicho que estaban quedándose juntos.-  
Mello fue el primero en reaccionar, sobretodo porque no soportaba la mirada acusadora de Near, más cuando él ni siquiera era culpable esta vez.

 

 

-Exacto, Nate. La noche que Alex apareció, Lawliet nos contó que algo había pasado con Light, pero no nos dijo nada más, yo hasta pensaba que ya se tenían algo más serio.-  
Resopló, quizá un poco aliviado que su amigo no estuviese disponible para tomar la llamada.

 

  
-Como sea.-  
Bufó, dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

 

  
-¿Te irás conmigo a trabajar, verdad?.-  
Habló lo más pronto posible, antes que se atreviese a salir. Todo se le hacía tan irreal, el como la noche previa podría haber creído que todo estaba solucionado y el como ahora volvía a lo mismo.

 

  
-No iré a trabajar, Gendō ya lo sabe. Además, no tengo ganas de estar cerca de un tonto como tú.-

 

 

  
-¿Tonto, yo?. ¿Quién es el imbécil que anda de novio con alguien que apenas y conoce?.-  
Sabía que debía controlar su temperamento pero las palabras ya habían salido, y se había arrepentido de haberlas dicho. Quizá no había usado el tono adecuado ni mucho menos la frase idónea, pero no podía evitar frustrase al creer que la razón por la que Near faltaría nuevamente a trabajar era para verse con Gevanni.

 

 

No respondió ni tenía intentes en hacerlo, solamente azotó la puerta para dirigir sus pasos rápidamente a su habitación. Había quedado de salir con Gevanni ahora que Mello lo mencionaba, y entre la emoción de la noche lo había olvidado, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, le parecía que el empresario no era mala persona como para que lo dejase plantado de esa manera. Tomó su celular una vez se había encerrado en su habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía. No tenía miedo de llamarle, pero si se sentía ansioso y culpable mientras colocaba el celular en su oreja para escucharle.

 

  
-"¿¡Near, dónde has estado!?."-  
La voz de Gevanni sonó ansiosa, aunque tampoco fue algo que lo alarmase. Tragó grueso y unos segundos pasaron antes que pudiese decir algo.

 

  
-Lo siento mucho, ayer tuve un problema y no pude salir.-

 

 

-"Está bien, no te preocupes, pero vendrás a mi casa hoy, ¿verdad?. Sabes que me haría muy feliz verte"-  
Se mordió los labios, intentando controlar la sonrisa que quería formarse, se dejó ir sobre el colchón mientras pegaba más el teléfono a su oreja, sintiendo que quizá las mejillas se le habían sonrojado por las palabras de Gevanni.

 

  
-Si, saldré tan pronto este listo.-

 

  
-"Estaré ansioso esperando por ti, lindo."-  
Near jugó con uno de sus mechones al escucharlo hablar, no deseando descontar la llamada tan pronto, pero a la vez ansioso por ir a verlo.

  
Se puso de pie, con intenciones de tomar su toalla y tomar una ducha, aunque antes de salir pudo ver en su estante su colección de figuras, entre ellas una en específico, la que Mello le había regalado hace ya un tiempo atrás, la que a diario limpiaba para que no fuese a perder ese brillo especial, la que siempre cuidaba aún cuando se había distanciado del rubio las últimas semanas.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

 

Solo podía estar seguro de algo: estaba cansado. Aún faltaban algunas semanas para que las clases finalizarán pero estaba ansioso porque llegase ese día. Trabajar y estudiar simplemente lo estaban agotando cada día más, y era peor con las constantes pesadillas junto con los dolores de cabeza los cuales atribuía a la falta de descanso.

  
Se había quedado rezagado guardando todos sus libros en su maletín, sus compañeros ya habían dejado el salón, por lo que se encontraba solo. Sabía que debía darse prisa para no llegar tarde al trabajo, pero sentía que hasta el más ínfimo músculo de su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, lo que lo obligaba a hacer cada movimiento de manera realmente calmada.

 

  
-¡Light!, te andaba buscando.-  
La voz de Mikami lo hizo dar un sobresalto sobre su pupitre, girando un poco la cabeza para ver que, efectivamente, su compañero era quien había ingresado al salón, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras él.

 

 

  
-¿buscando?, ¿ocurrió algo?.-  
Regresó su vista a sus cuadernos, acomodándolos por completo antes de cerrar el maletín y ponerse de pie. Pero volvió a sobresaltarse cuando Mikami se colocó frente a él sorpresivamente.

 

 

-Últimamente te vas corriendo luego de clases, pensé que ya te habías ido, me alegra que no sea así. ¿Por que ya no contestas mis llamadas?.-  
Se acercó de manera sugerente, provocando que el castaño retrocediese un poco, algo que molesto de sobremanera a Light, no quería mostrarse inseguro ni intimidado frente a él, pero a veces sospechaba que Mikami no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza.

 

  
-Estamos en las últimas semanas de clases, sabes que no dejan demasiados deberes.-  
Intentó pasarle de largo, aunque detestase trabajar, debía presentarse en el restaurante antes que se le hiciese demasiado tarde, pero un certero agarre alrededor de su brazo lo hizo detenerse y regresarse.

 

 

  
-¿¡Por que me evades, Light!?. ¿¡Es que acaso no somos amigos!?.-  
Lo tomó de ambos brazos, encorvándose un poco para dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Light, quien paseó sus ojos rápidamente a lo largo del salón, calculando que tan lejos estaba de la puerta para salir corriendo, o bien, que tan lejanas se escuchaban las voces de sus compañeros para que algún escándalo llamase su atención.

 

 

-Y lo somos, pero también tengo cosas que hacer.-  
No quería darle mayor explicación, sobretodo porque Mikami ya no representaba un amigo como por algún tiempo creyó, no consideraba que fuese un mal muchacho, pero se le hacía demasiado consentido, que no era diferente a sus demás compañeros, muchos niños malacostumbrados a obtener lo que siempre quisieron, a no saber aceptar un "no".

 

Intentó revolverse, a parte de que la situación era incómoda, realmente necesitaba partir. Pero se quedó de piedra al sentir su cuerpo siendo jalado para estrecharse más con el de su compañero, y sus labios siendo reclamados por éste. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sintió su respiración cortarse por un instante, por el momento en el que Mikami volvía más demandante el beso, empujando su lengua en los aún cerrados labios de Light. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas en pocos segundos, y cualquier sentimiento de sorpresa cambió a enojo y repulsión. Sobretodo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse junto con las risillas de alguno de sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a animar la escena entre burlas y aplausos. Mikami no era su tipo, no por lo físico, más bien por su forma de ser, le quedaba claro que Mikami solo lo quería por capricho, porque nunca nadie antes le había rechazado, porque estaba acostumbrado a que se hiciera lo que decía, le quedaba claro porque podía sentir que el chico lo intentaba besar con más suficiencia al percatarse de la presencia de espectadores, algo que le hizo revolver el estomago por sentir que él solo representaba un premio para Mikami. Y quizá, ni siquiera era culpa de su compañero el que sintiese repulsión, quizá era una mezcla de todo, de su pasado y su presente. Le estaba hirviendo la sangre de que alguien creyese que podía tomarlo cuando se le diese la gana. No deseaba sentirse como un objeto el cual podían usar cuando y como fuese. Por ello no supo ni de dónde sacó las fuerzas para revolverse con más ganas a pesar que se sentía cansado.

 

 

  
-¡No vuelvas a besarme, oíste!.-  
Lo empujó por el pecho, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre el suelo, mientras él pasaba el manga de su saco sobre sus labios, limpiándolos con brusquedad.

 

La risa de todos no se hizo esperar, percatándose como los ojos de Mikami se volvían aguanosos tras los lentes. No deseaba humillarlo porque estaba consciente que el pelínegro solo había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero que realmente era algo que se venía acumulando desde hace mucho. Todo lo que había guardado tenía que salir algún día, su frustración por su maldita vida, aunque hubiese deseado no tener que afectar a nadie con sus problemas, pero tampoco era como si fuese a pedirle disculpas, solo deseaba tomar sus cosas y marcharse. Pero lo vio ponerse de pie de nuevo.

 

 

  
-...Light, vamos a hablar al patio...-  
Susurró, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para aparentar que nada malo había ocurrido, al menos aparentarlo frente a sus compañeros curiosos quienes no perdían detalle. Pero Light se revolvió con más fuerza y frustración de que Mikami no pudiese aunque sea respetar su decisión. Ese simple acto lo lleno de más coraje, en la cama muchas veces debió comportarse de la manera en la que el cliente desease, pero muchas veces hubo cosas que no le gustaban, que le dolían, que le desagradaban, que deseaba detener pero que nadie los detendría aunque rogase. Y quizá eran esos recuerdos junto a los sucesos recientes lo que le hacían reaccionar de esa manera, a detestar el simple hecho que no tomasen en cuenta lo que él quería; como su padre que no tomó en cuenta dejarlo desamparado al decidir marcharse, como su madre quien no tomaba en cuenta como lo dañaba al meter tantos hombres distintos y embriagarse con ellos frente a sus ojos, como los clientes a quienes no les importaba si quisiera preguntar sobre su vida ni su nombre. estaba harto, joder que si, por ello no supo ni cómo ni cuando su puño cerrado se fue a estampar en la quijada de Mikami, haciéndolo caer nuevamente sobre el suelo.

 

 

  
-¡Entiende de una maldita vez!, ¡No me gustas y jamás me gustarás.!-  
Corrió abriéndose paso entre la gente, no queriendo voltear y encontrarse con los ojos del pelínegro de nuevo, los cuales pudo jurar que denotaban cierta malicia bajo las lágrimas. Lágrimas no provocadas por un corazón roto, estaba seguro que solo eran a causa de la humillación por todos esos dedos señalándolo junto a las estridentes carcajadas.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Gevanni decía no estar enojado, pero se había pasado toda la mañana bastante callado, apenas y le había dado un beso hace unas horas cuando había llegado. Solo se habían quedado ahí, el el sofá frente al televisor, sin ver nada realmente, hasta comenzaba a desesperarle el hecho que aún no le hubiese ofrecido alguna pastilla, los dedos le tamborileaban nerviosos sobre sus rodillas por la necesidad de una, pero no se atrevía a pedirla, aunque el empresario dijese no estar molesto, había algo en su mirada que lo dejaba inquieto.

 

 

-Le he contado a Light sobre tu casa en la playa, tal vez algún día podamos ir todos.-  
Intentó romper el silencio, sin atreverse a verlo realmente.

 

 

  
-¿Por "todos" estamos incluyendo a Mello?.-  
Volteó para quedar frente a frente, sintiendo su mandíbula tensarse al verlo sonrojarse por la tan sola mención del rubio.

 

 

  
-Si... bueno, no... quizá podríamos ir solo... quizá...-  
Desvió la vista al no soportar la penetrante mirada de Gevanni, pero una mano tomándole de la quijada lo hizo volverse.

 

 

  
-Dime la verdad, Near. ¿Es por él que no viniste ayer?.-  
Intentaba sonar calmado. Sabía que Near era fácil de dominar por su sensibilidad, pero tampoco era idiota, si se comportaba brusco con él, solo lograría alejarlo, así que debía actuar, seguir con sus palabras para engatusarlo más. Aunque, no había día que no le provocase al menos un poco de ternura, sabía que las metanfetaminas eran adictivas, pero a veces ni siquiera eran necesarias para tener a ese albino en sus manos, unas cuantas lindas palabras y listo.

 

 

  
-No... ya te dije que tuve un problema.-  
Agachó la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas arderle, pero nuevamente su rostro fue tomado con certeza, haciéndole alzarlo.

 

 

  
-Yo sé que vamos rápido pero realmente jamás había sentido esto por nadie más.-  
Acortó la distancia, plantando un suave y breve beso en los entreabiertos labios.  
-Prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme, Near. ¿Lo prometes?. Si me dejas, me quedaré muy solo de nuevo.-  
Llevó una mano a la estrecha cintura, jalándolo hacia sí hasta que logró sentarlo a ahorcadas sobre su cintura, quedando frente a frente aún besándolo despacio y cortamente.

 

 

 

-Ya te dije que no lo haría...-  
Susurró, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros de su novio, cuyos labios ahora jugaban tiernamente en su pálido cuello. No podía evitar sentirse importante junto a él, quien a diario le decía sobre lo que significaba su sola presencia a su lado, quien constantemente le hablaba sobre la soledad en la cual se vería sumergida si un día él decidiese irse.

 

 

-Sabes lo que yo siento, pero no puedo estar seguro si sientes lo mismo, por eso me da miedo perderte.-  
Hundió más su rostro en el cuello de su amante para ocultar su sonrisa, mientras sus manos comenzaban a aventurarse bajo la camisa del chico, quien cariñosamente le paseaba sus manos por la espalda.

 

 

-Jamás te dejaré, Gevanni.-  
Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para hacerlo alzarlo, quería verlo a los ojos para que sus palabras penetrasen.   
-Yo... te quiero, Gevanni.-  
Cerró los ojos y juntó nuevamente sus labios, sintiéndose nervioso por lo que acababa de decir. Extrañado de que esas palabras si quiera hubiesen realmente salido de sus labios. Gevanni llevó una mano a su bolsillo trasero, sacando la pequeña bolsita sin cortar dicho beso, haciéndolo más demandante mientras sus manos se encargaban de desenvolver todo.

 

 

  
-Y yo a ti...-  
Susurró con la respiración entre cortada, levantando una mano cuya palma mostraba una pequeña pastilla. Near posó los ojos en lo que Gevanni le mostraba, no quería aceptar que se estaba volviendo adicto a ellas, aunque se negase a consumirlas en grandes cantidades, no pudo evitar tragar grueso y sentir su piel erizarse con solo verla. Lo único que su mente pensaba ahora era en llevarla a su boca, ni siquiera había prestado atención a la respuesta del empresario, quien de nuevo había hallado la manera para no decirle "te quiero" pero que aún con su simple respuesta, podía hacerlo sonrojarse como un estúpido creyendo que si lo quería.

 

 

-..No creo... n-no creo que debamos...-  
Sintió un frío sudor bajándole por la sien. La deseaba más que nada, pero aún una pequeña parte de él le decía que estaba mal.

 

 

  
-Sabes que es más divertido.-  
La puso entre los labios del albino, quien parecía estar estático. Con su otra mano le acariciaba la leve erección sobre el pantalón, sabiendo que el sexo seria más exquisito con un poco de eso en sus organismos.   
-Anda... hazlo por mí..-  
Le animó al verlo inseguro de abrir los labios para permitir que sus dedos colocasen la pastilla sobre su lengua.

 

  
-Pero solo por ti...-  
Sonrío vencido, él también la estaba deseando, le gustaba esa infinita felicidad que le invadía a los minutos, era adicto al ambiente que se formaba donde solo existían él y Gevanni.

 

 

  
-¿Solo por mi?, me encanta cuando dices cosas así. Sé que en el futuro podrás hacer algo más por mi...-  
Le besó los labios, sintiendo la pastilla de un lado a otro aún en la boca del albino, antes que ésta bajase por su garganta.

 

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

  
Era un alivio que la hora pesada ya hubiese terminado, eran pocas las mesas que estaban ocupadas y el restaurante cada vez quedaba más vacío, dandole un tiempo para poder sentarse. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde el chef siempre le daba un sándwich para que lo comiera en su momento de descanso, en el salón de empleados que se encontraba en la planta de arriba.

 

Se sentó en los sofás que se encontraban en una esquina, mordiendo el pan y cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba ir su cabeza contra el respaldar, sabía que quince minutos no era mucho tiempo, pero quería dormir un poco, aunque fuese corto.

 

 

  
-Hoy no te ves bien.-  
Abrió los ojos abruptamente al sentir un peso adicional sobre el sofá y reconocer la áspera voz de Mello, quien se había sentado a su lado con una barra de chocolate en mano.

 

 

  
-Tú nunca te ves bien.-  
Se encogió de hombros, mordiendo más su sándwich sin apartar su vista del frente para no tener que ver a la incómoda compañía.

 

 

  
-No seas idiota. Me refiero a que luces enfermo.-  
Le estaba costando demasiado sentarse junto a él como para que Light hiciese las cosas más difíciles. Tragarse su orgullo no sería tan difícil si fuese con alguien que no sea tan... tan Light Yagami.  
-¿Te sientes mal?.-  
Masculló, dando una mordida más grande a su chocolate mientras desviaba la vista. Quería romper el hielo de alguna forma, aunque no mentía al decir que el castaño lucía enfermo, se le veía levemente más pálido y ojeroso, junto a unos cabellos no tan ordenados como solía usarlos.

 

 

  
-Si has venido es por algo, ¿que quieres?.-  
Espetó, viéndolo de reojo. Se le venía a la mente que quizá Mello quería agradecerle por lo de la noche previa, pero él no deseaba eso. Aunque ignoraba que el rubio tenía otras ideas corriéndole por la mente.

 

 

  
-Escucha, Yagami. Sabes que no me caes bien... sin embargo, hay algo que debes saber.-  
Echó la cabeza sobre el respaldar, pensando muy bien cómo continuar.

 

 

-Pues habla de una vez, solo me quedan diez minutos de mi receso.-  
Se cruzó de brazos luego de envolver el emparedado, el hambre que podía haber tenido se había visto interrumpido.

 

 

  
-¿Recuerdas el evento que la compañía de Lawliet organizó?.-  
Ni siquiera estaba seguro el porqué debía confesarse con el castaño, solo creía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su amigo también se diese cuenta, al menos quería que su conciencia estuviese un poco más tranquila para poder soportar cualquiera que fuese la reacción del azabache.

  
Y aunque Light también se mostraba intrigado, el momento se vio interrumpido por el teléfono del castaño sonando.

 

 

-...¿Lawliet?...-  
Susurró nervioso al ver el nombre de azabache en el identificador de llamadas, pero fue lo suficiente audible para que Mello lo escuchase.

 

 

  
-No contestes.-  
Ordenó con la voz más suave que pudo, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Light, quien enarcó la ceja sin apartarle los ojos de encima. La verdad, no tenía intenciones de atender esa llamada, pero le intrigaba el cambio en Mello.

 

 

-¿Por que no debería hacerlo?.-  
Mello se mordió los labios, cuestionándose el porqué no deseaba que Light contestase la llamada. Quizá porque en cierta parte, las disculpas que estaba a punto de ofrecerle eran sinceras. Lo culpaba por haber presentado a Gevanni con Near, no le agradaba que su amigo se hubiese fijado en alguien que va por ahí acostándose con cualquiera, creía que Light solo deseaba que Near se convirtiese en alguien como él y que por ello había actuado como casamentero en la fiesta, pero ya no estaba seguro de estar convencido de todo eso. Aunque le fuese difícil aceptarlo, una parte de él le gritaba a diario que se había equivocado, que Light no era lo que él pensaba, quizá porque lo había visto presentarse a diario, aún cuando lucía un rostro cansado, no había faltado ningún día. Sabía que muy fácil le hubiese resultado al castaño quedar con algún cliente del restaurante para verse después de su horario y ganar más dinero, pero tampoco eso había pasado.

 

 

-Haz lo que quieras.-  
Se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada indiferentemente, pero esperando que, o Light no contestase, o que la llamada se desconectase. Porque sabía que ése no era Lawliet, y le intrigaba el motivo por el cual Alex llamaría directamente a Light, aunque las razones no eran muy difíciles de adivinar, obviamente solo quería molestar, pero por extraño que le pareciese, no deseaba que el castaño se sintiese mal al atender esa llamada.

 

 

  
-No la atenderé... pero no porque tú me digas, simplemente porque no quiero.-  
Presionó el botón rojo sobre la pantalla, guardó el celular y precedió a desenvolver su sándwich de nuevo. Aunque le había parecido rara la actitud de Mello, tampoco deseaba hablar con Lawliet frente al rubio, no deseaba que éste lo viese de la manera nerviosa que se pone cuando se trata del azabache.

 

  
-Claro, como digas, Yagami.-  
Soltó una suave risa, dandole la última mordida a la barra antes de ponerse de pie. Yagami podía ser todo lo serio, indiferente y experimentado en el sexo como lo quisiera, pero a veces, en ciertas acciones, dejaba a la vista que no era más que un adolescente de dieciocho años. Quizá las disculpas quedarían para después.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

 

-¿Podrías bajar tus pies de mi escritorio, por favor?.-  
Bufó molesto, pasándose la mano pesadamente por todo el rostro. Las visitas en la oficina la emocionaban, pero no tanto cuando se trataban de Beyond.

 

 

 

-Aii hermanito, ¿cuando te volviste tan serio?.-  
Se acomodó mejor en la butaca, sin bajar sus botas de la reluciente madera.

 

 

  
-Ni siquiera sé que haces aquí, se suponía que te verías con Misa.-  
Con una mano lo empujó bruscamente, haciendo que el ojírubí casi se cayese del asiento al sentir sus pies siendo lanzados tan toscamente.

 

 

  
-Iba... pero no tenía dinero así que le dije que no.-  
Tomó un dulce del recipiente donde su hermano siempre los dejaba sobre el escritorio, intentando restarle importancia al asunto mientras llevaba el caramelo de fresa a la boca de manera despreocupada.

 

 

  
-Como si tu pobreza alguna vez hubiese sido impedimento de salir con alguna chica. Tomando en cuenta que hoy no has venido tan zarrapastroso, deduzco que estabas dispuesto a salir con ella, pero que algo te detuvo en el último momento. Anda, cuenta ya.-  
Dejó a un lado los papeles que se suponía debía terminar de revisar antes del final del día, pero primero estaba su familia, y aunque Beyond jamás mostrase cuando algo le afectaba, eran hermanos, algo en su mirada le hacía saber que algo le preocupaba.

 

 

  
-Ahhh, mira, te lo diré porque realmente no sé qué hacer, realmente no hay nada que hacer pero no puedo sacarme esto de la cabeza...-

 

 

  
-Mierda, me asustas. ¿Dirás de una vez que te pasa?.-  
Lo había visto tomar un lápiz que tenía sobre los papeles, con el cual jugó un poco antes de terminar partiéndolo por la mitad a causa de los nervios.

 

 

  
-... Near, Matt y yo tuvimos... un encuentro.-  
Masculló cabizbajo.

 

 

-¿Un encuentro?, ¿y a dónde fueron?.-  
Enarcó una ceja mientras entrelazaba las manos sobre la mesa, no muy entendido sobre cuál era el problema de salir con amigos.

 

 

-¿Salir?, ¿¡de que rayos hablas, Lawliet!?, me refiero a otro tipo de encuentro... a cuando...-  
Hizo puño una de sus manos, colocándola frente a su boca y simulando que empujaba algo en ella, mientras su lengua formaba una divertida protuberancia en su mejilla. Los ojos de Lawliet se abrieron de par en par al entender el gesto como "sexo oral"

 

 

  
-¿Es que ustedes no pueden estar un momento sin pensar en sexo?.-

 

 

  
-Aii dioses, Lawliet. No me salgas de santo cuando antes no había fin de semana sin que no te llevases a alguien nuevo a tu cama luego del club.-  
El azabache mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aflojarse un poco el nudo de su corbata. Sabía que lo que Beyond había dicho era cierto, pero parecía que había sido hace tanto, ya ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de ir por ahí buscando a alguien, ya tenía a quien quería, pero quien quería no deseaba estar con él.

 

 

-Si.. bueno.. ¿pero dijiste Near?, eso se me hace extraño viniendo de él. Pensé que era novio de Gevanni, esa es otra cosa que se me hace raro. Pensé que estaba enamorado de Mello.-

 

 

  
-Matt y yo llegamos a la conclusión que se hartó de Mello, ya sabes, él jamás iba a desear algo serio con él. Además, Near ha cambiado, se le ve más liberal, aunque ya no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Matt dice que debemos darle espacio, que es normal por la emoción de tener al fin una relación estable con alguien.-  
Apretó los labios con lo último. Si bien estaba de acuerdo con Matt, que al inicio de una relación, la emoción puede hacer que te alejes un poco de tus amigos, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que el albino ya no pasase tanto tiempo con ellos.

 

 

"Señor Lawliet, el joven Halatki ha llegado"

  
La sorpresiva voz de la secretaria a través del comunicador les hizo dar un sobresalto.

 

 

  
-¿Alex ha venido por ti?.-  
Le fue imposible no enarcar una ceja de manera curiosa, sin apartar la vista de su hermano quien se había puesto de pie para ordenar todo de manera apresurada.

 

 

  
-Si, ha conseguido entradas para la ópera.-  
Sonrío, a sabiendas que no había terminado lo que debía, pero que tampoco podía retrasar más su salida pues no podían llegar tarde.

 

 

-¿Por qué?.-  
Cuestionó en un hilo de voz, sin moverse de su asiento, extrañado de verlo sonriendo como un chiquillo.

 

  
-¿Por qué?, ¿como que por qué?, ya sabes que me gustan esas cosas.-  
Aflojó su corbata para retirarla y luego desabotonar solo uno de sus botones, dandole un aspecto menos serio pero siempre formal. Se puso de pie frente a un espejo que tenía sobre el buró, cerciorándose solamente que su cabello estuviese bien.

 

 

-No... ¿Por qué vas con Alex?.-  
Se puso de pie aún con ese rostro de incredulidad, pero su pregunta fue suficiente para que su hermano cesase de sus acciones y voltease a verlo. Y es que Beyond encontraba extraño verlo tan emocionado, quería creer que se trataba por la ópera y no por el chico con quién saldría.

 

 

  
-Porque Alex me ha invitado, Beyond. Ha sido muy amable en conseguirlas, no puedo hacerle un desplante.-  
Le sonrío, dandole dos suaves palmadas sobre la mejilla a manera de hermandad.

 

 

  
-Ten en cuenta que él se irá en unas semanas.-  
Le parecía extraño, sabía que Lawliet no era de los que iba con uno y con otro cuando de algo serio se trataba. Lo había visto tan enganchado con Light que no encontraba lógico el verlo con Alex, pero sobretodo, su mayor preocupación caía en que no deseaba verlo triste una vez éste se marchase, como había pasado la primera vez hace años.

 

 

-Lo tomare en cuenta...-  
Le guiñó el ojo y tomó su maletín para salir de la oficina, pero regresó sus pasos rápidamente.   
-Luego hablamos pero si pides mi opinión referente a tu problema, creo que no deberías darle tanta vuelta, ya pasó.-

 

 

  
-Mi problema es otro.-  
Interrumpió rápidamente antes que el mayor se atreviese a dar la vuelta y dejarlo ahí. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuál era el problema, ni lo que realmente sentía pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien ya, y la mirada curiosa de Lawliet lo invitó a continuar.   
-El problema es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Near desde ese día.-

 

 

 


	25. Verdades

**25.VERDADES.**

 

 

Se mantenía cabizbajo sentado en la butaca frente aquel escritorio, perdiéndose en el rústico pero brillante azulejo color gris del suelo. Una parte de él sabía que todo esto estaba mal, jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de alguien tan noble no era lo correcto, si tan solo Near no fuese tan puro quizá el trago sería menos amargo. Pero por otro lado, estaba su parte dominante, la que no le dejaba ahondar en sentimientos de culpa, la que le recordaba que jamás le había importado pasar sobre quién fuese para obtener lo que desea, y más cuando se trataba de salvar su propio pellejo.

 

Ya tendría algunos quince minutos de haber llegado a aquel enorme edificio de vidrios polarizados, pero los dos hombres al otro lado del escritorio se encontraban muy callados, aunque sabía que aún estaban ahí, el abundante y fuerte olor del cigarrillo le penetraba la nariz ardientemente.

 

Ambos repasaban las diferentes fotografías que habían dejado sobre la madera, esas que Ethan había ordenado tomar. Claramente eran de días distintos, pero en todas aparecía el mismo muchacho.

 

  
-Aquí hasta se ven muy enamorados.-  
Comentó Hashimoto con sorna, tomando una de las fotografías donde aparecía Gevanni junto a cierto muchacho albino, a quien besaba en una oscura calle sobre el capó de su auto.

 

  
-¿En realidad eran necesarias?.-  
Su voz había sido apenas audible, no deseaba mostrarse molesto ante ellos pues no estaba en posición de hablarles fuerte, pero se sentía incómodo que se hubiesen atrevido a espiarlo.

 

  
-Debíamos asegurarnos que realmente conocías a este muchacho y que no solo eran inventos tuyos. Como la otra noche en la que dijiste que llegaría y no apareció.-  
Ethan se retiró el puro de los labios, exhalando el humo y acomodándose en su butaca mientras seguía pasando su vista despreocupadamente sobre las pruebas que yacían en su escritorio.

 

 

-Que suerte tienen los bastardos como tú. No creo que te haya resultado difícil fingir con semejante lindura.-  
Aún de pie detrás de su jefe, tomaba una fotografía tras otra de manera emocionada. Parecían haber sido tomadas de cerca pues la calidad de la imagen era perfecta ya que captaba a cabalidad cada rasgo, pero quien las había tomado debía ser un profesional porque Gevanni se había mostrado bastante sorprendido de verlas al llegar esa mañana.

 

  
-Pues ya tienen las pruebas que si lo conozco, pueden tenerlo cuando gusten.-  
Contestó entre dientes, tratando de ahogar su furia. Maldito el momento en el que se endeudó con esos tipos, que ahora no podía dar un paso sin sentir que ellos le seguían.

 

  
-Tener la seguridad de que no nos mientes me es suficiente por el momento.-  
Su maltratada voz hizo eco por toda la oficina, haciendo que el angustiado empresario frente a él se llevase dos dedos al cuello de su camisa para aflojarla disimuladamente.  
-Dejaré que te sigas divirtiendo un poco más, para que luego no digas que Ethan Bouvier es una mala persona.-  
Sonrío de lado, llevando nuevamente el puro a su boca.

 

  
Sus maliciosos ojos se dirigieron por última vez a la superficie del escritorio. Eran más de lo mismo, un chico albino en su día a día; saliendo del trabajo, regresando a casa, comiendo en algún lado. En algunas se le apreciaba junto a Gevanni, y podían asegurar que se notaba al empresario sonriendo de una manera más sincera, como en la que aparecían ambos comiendo un helado bajo el árbol de un parque, algo que les causaba bastante gracia si es que acaso ese bastardo realmente estaba sintiendo algo por el muchacho. Pero la atención de Ethan había sido atrapada por una fotografía en específico, una que se encontraba casi en el medio y tapada un poco por otras; en esta aparecía el mismo chico albino, pero acompañado por alguien más, por ese alguien que era amigo de Near según las palabras de Gevanni. Y es que a Ethan no le interesaba en lo absoluto Near, a él solo le importaba lo que podía conseguir del muchacho que salía a su lado, el importante y reconocido empresario: Elle Lawliet.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Ok, debía calmarse o le haría un hueco al piso de la cocina de seguir dando vueltas así. Llevaba dedo índice y grande al tarro que sostenía con la otra mano, la jalea siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, pero realmente no prestaba atención a sus acciones, simplemente era algo que hacía automáticamente. Que no le diera vuelta a las cosas, que seguramente solo era una confusión creada por su mente habían sido las palabras de su hermano hace una semana cuando fue a visitarlo, y es que él también dudaba mucho que aquel sorpresivo sentimiento fuese amor, pero tampoco podía negar que sacarse a Near de la cabeza cada día le era más difícil.

 

  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?.-  
Casi se atraganta con la mermelada al escuchar la voz ronca de Near, quien se había dirigido a la cocina al momento de despertar.

 

  
-¿Por que lo dices?.-  
Estúpido, contestar una pregunta por otra, simplemente genial Beyond. Pero fue lo primero que llegó a su cabeza, solo quería asegurarse que la cara de perdido no se lo notase mucho.

 

 

  
-Jamás estas de pie tan temprano.-  
Abrió la refrigeradora, dandole la espalda al ojirubí. Seguramente debían de pasar de las 10h, pero aún le resultaba demasíado temprano para su amigo.

 

 

  
-Tenía hambre.-  
Fue su única excusa, llevando nuevamente los dedos llenos de mermelada a su boca.   
-¿Irás a trabajar?.-

 

 

  
-Si, pero pedí permiso para llegar tarde. No quería madrugar. ¿Dónde está Matt?.-  
Se sentó en la mesa con su plato de cereal, llevando la cuchara a su boca descuidadamente. Había llegado por la madrugada, era imposible que se hubiese levantado a las seis de la mañana, el delineador corrido bajo sus ojos denotaban que estaba hecho un desastre.

 

  
-Vino a buscarlo un vecino para que fuese a revisarle algo.-  
Se encogió de hombros, sentándose al lado del albino para acompañarlo.  
-¿No crees que deberías bajarle a tus salidas nocturnas?.-

 

  
-¿No crees que deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos?.-

 

 

-No debes ponerte a la defensiva.-  
Suavizó la voz al verlo rodar los ojos.  
-Solo me preocupo por ti, como me preocuparía por los otros, hasta por el idiota de Matt.-

 

  
-Te entiendo, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero estoy bien.-  
Sonrió, serenando el rostro al percatarse que se estaba alterando sin razón aparente, algo que constantemente le sucedía últimamente.  
-Como sea, debo darme prisa para cubrir el horario de la tarde.-  
Se puso de pie, dejando el plato a un lado de la mesa, pero no pudo avanzar nada cuando sintió la mano de Beyond tomándole la muñeca, haciéndole regresar sus pasos.

 

 

-Espera, Near. Hay algo que deseo saber.-  
Se encontraban separados por escasos centímetros, él aún sentado pero teniendo una vista perfecta hacia aquellos orbes, los cuales lucían intrigados.  
-¿De verdad estás enamorado de Gevanni?.-

 

 

  
-¿Pero que clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?.-  
Se exasperó, jalando su muñeca pero Beyond, aún manteniendo su apacible semblante, no cedió.

 

 

  
-Solo contesta. Si me dices que si, me quedaré tranquilo, yo solo quiero que no salgas dañado.-  
Near desvió la mirada por un momento, Beyond podía ser tan distraído que le hacía erizarse de verlo tan serio pero a la vez apacible. Y es que no tenía una respuesta clara, apreciaba al empresario, pero de eso a estar enamorado ya era algo más fuerte.

 

 

  
-¿A que se debe tu pregunta?.-  
Masculló, sin enfrentar sus miradas, escuchando el pesado suspiro por parte de su amigo.

 

 

  
-No me lo tomes a mal, Near, pero siempre te he visto como alguien que desea sentirse importante para los demás. De la manera en la que siempre fuiste el más maduro a pesar de ser el menor, solo para sentir que nosotros necesitábamos ser cuidados por ti. El como aceptabas el cariño a medias que Mello te daba solo para sentirte querido, estando ahí solo para cuando él quería. Por ello quiero asegurarme que esta vez no será igual, que te convenzas que mereces que alguien te quiera de verdad.-  
Le tomó de la quijada para hacerlo regresar el rostro, sabía que había tocado un tema del cual a él tampoco le gustaba hablar, porque los quería a ambos, pero sabía que aquella relación había resultado ser dañina para el albino, quien había amado en serio, cuando Mello siempre le había huido a los formalismos.

 

 

  
-Hoy amaneciste raro.-  
Se aclaró la garganta, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero creía que las manos se le habían helado, sobretodo cuando sentía la penetrante mirada carmesí sobre él.

 

 

  
-Si, puede ser...-  
Suspiró, admitiendo que quizá solo estaba exagerando y que debía escuchar un poco más a Matt cuando decía que Near se veía feliz con su nueva relación. Soltó la muñeca del albino, quién rápidamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesto a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero la misma mano de Beyond se aferró a él, esta vez a su pijama.   
-...Espera...-  
Titubeó, queriendo convencerse de que era un estupidez, una confusión como su hermano había dicho, pero parecía que su mente había decidido no conectarse a su cuerpo ese día, por lo que necesitaba una prueba.  
-Solo quiero algo más antes de que te vayas... asegurarme de algo.-  
Finalizó tragando grueso, volviéndose la mirada del albino más llena de confusión, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de intentar descifrar las palabras de su amigo cuando sintió que éste lo jaló hacia él, rodeándole la cintura y apresándole los labios sin permiso en cuestión de segundos.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

-Se ve muy lindo tu nombre escrito ahí, ¿verdad?.-  
Extendió el cheque al castaño que estaba sentado frente a él, quien había llegado a su oficina a cobrar su primera paga, sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

 

 

  
-Muchas gracias, señor.-  
Tomó con ambas manos el papel, la cantidad obviamente no era la gran cosa tomando en cuenta que solo trabajaba medio tiempo, pero se sentía bien saber que ya había pasado un mes y que el cheque en sus manos era prueba de sus esfuerzos.

 

 

-Gracias a ti por haber decidido formar parte de mi restaurante.-  
Apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras sonreía sinceramente, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Light. Gendō jamás había intentado sobrepasarse con él, admitía que si encontraba un poco de doble sentido en algunos de los comentarios de su jefe, pero ahorita estaba tan feliz que podría habérsele lanzado y darle un beso en la mejilla.   
-Sé que la paga no es mucha, pero si en algún momento necesitas ayuda, no dudes en hablar conmigo.-  
Light alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de su jefe, sonriéndole como muestra de agradecimiento, no quería contradecirle ni rechazar amablemente su ayuda, las veces anteriores en las que lo había hecho, Gendō siempre encontraba la manera de insistir hasta el cansancio hasta que él decía que si. Claro que no pensaba tomarle la palabra.

 

 

  
-¿Me necesita para algo más, señor?.-  
Se puso de pie, guardando con cuidado el cheque en su billetera.

 

 

  
-Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Gendō, quiero que me tengas confianza. Pero no, Light, por el momento puedes retirarte.-  
Rodeó el escritorio para acercarse al castaño y pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros como un gesto de confianza, acariciándole levemente el brazo mientras lo encaminaba hacia la puerta.

 

 

Light no era imbécil, una parte de él quería convencerse que Gendō solo deseaba ser amable, quizá algo muy creíble si aún mantuviese la inocencia o ingenuidad de muchos años atrás, pero no cuando sabía de qué iba el mundo. Aunque él estaba bien siempre y cuando no llegase a más, porque al menos eso tenía de bueno su jefe, que aunque siempre insistiese de manera amable a ir por ahí y tomar un café, tampoco era alguien que se volvía tedioso y acosador. Una ventaja totalmente pues ese trabajo era el único donde le habían contratado como para darse el lujo de renunciar.

  
Terminó de bajar las escaleras, suspirando que la hora pesada hubiese acabado y que se tuviese un poco de calma antes de volver a lo laborioso que también era la hora de la cena.

 

 

  
-¿Que quería Gendō?.-  
Dio un respingo tan pronto llegó al final de los escalones, la sorpresivamente y sería voz de Mello le había tomado desprevenido.

 

 

  
-¡Joder!, ¿que a ti no te basta con tener esa cara como para que vayas por ahí apareciendo de la nada?.-  
Intentó normalizar la respiración por el susto, mientras le pasaba de largo para dirigirse a las mesas que se encontraban detrás de una pequeña pared, esas donde él se había ido a sentar el día que había perdido la beca, las cuales le habían gustado por ser más discretas que las demás.

 

 

  
-Hablo en serio, Yagami. ¿Que quería ese tipo?.-  
Su voz siempre ruda ocultaba de buena manera su preocupación, algo que le hizo fruncir los labios cuando esa simple palabra cruzó su cabeza, él no podía estar preocupado por Light, quizá solo era que su jefe siempre le había desagradado.

 

  
-Me ha dado mi primer pago.-  
Se mordió los labios al sonreír con libertad, seguro de que Mello no podría verlo al estarle dando la espalda.

 

  
-Mira Yagami, tú y yo podemos llevarnos medianamente bien siempre y cuando tú sigas como hasta ahora, así que ten cuidado con Gendō.-  
Se cruzó de brazos, creyendo que había elegido las palabras idóneas para no botar por completo su semblante duro.

 

  
-Yo no necesito que me cuides, Mihael.-  
Espetó, viendo al rubio sobre su hombro. Desde hace mucho había debido aprender a cuidarse solo, por lo que las palabras de Mello le resultaron extrañas y hasta incómodas.

 

  
-¿¡Cuidarte, yo!?. Por favor, primero preferiría no volver a probar chocolate antes de ser tu niñera.-  
Río por lo bajo con notable sorna, esperando el contraataque propio del castaño, porque a él le constaba que Light no necesitaba que lo cuidasen, le había demostrado tener su carácter, es solo que al estar viéndolo a diario y ser su superior, alguna clase de relación debían entablar, quizá no la más cariñosa pero le agradaba lo que tenían, al menos había alguien con quien poder platicar aunque fuese solo a punta de tontos insultos.

Quizá por eso rogaba porque Light no fuese a caer en alguna de las insinuaciones de Gendō, porque aunque el castaño y su amigo ya no se hablasen —lo que le hacía sentir culpable pues justo esa separación había ocurrido luego de la fiesta— creía que algo había cambiado en Light luego de haber conocido a Lawliet, porque fácil le hubiese resultado volver a prostituir su cuerpo, ganando mucho más que en un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante básico. Y si, aceptaba que detestaba el hecho que su amigo se hubiese enamorado de un cualquiera, por decirlo de algún modo, pero quizá era donde se había equivocado, Light Yagami no era un cualquiera, y tenía más fortaleza de la que aparentaba.

  
Agachó la cabeza y la sacudió de manera negativa al descubrirse con dichos pensamientos, últimamente le daba demasiadas vueltas a cualquier cosa relacionada con el castaño, quizá porque quería conocer el motivo por el cual había llegado a venderse, porque no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien lo hiciera por gusto propio, sabía que habían casos, pero él no parecía ser de esos. El problema es que era más fácil cruzar la muralla china en dos minutos, antes que descubrir a Light Yagami, porque siempre parecía estar a la defensiva, sobretodo con él, quizá por eso le agradaba la áspera relación que se tenían, y decía relación porque no lo consideraba amigo, pero tampoco lo veía como un simple compañero de trabajo, porque alguna vez ya habían platicado un poco más, que sacarle las palabras le resultaba tedioso a alguien tan impaciente como lo era él, pero que a pesar de todo le resultaba interesante lo que podía descubrir en pocas oraciones.

  
Alzó la vista al percatarse que se había perdido varios segundos en sus pensamientos y que el esperado contraataque no había llegado.

 

  
-¿Yagami?.-  
Llamó suavemente, agudizando los ojos a manera de duda, pero Light pareció no escucharlo, su vista estaba fija al frente. Removió un poco las plantas que estaban sobre el ventanal de la pared que separaba esa zona de las demás mesas, dirigiendo sus zafiros hacia la dirección que seguían los ojos de Light, quien aún se encontraba inerte. Suspiró, rascándose con cierta fuerza la coronilla al ver que en una de las mesas del medio, se encontraba una pareja.

 

  
-¿¡Que mierdas hacen aquí!?.-  
Masculló, intentando inútilmente ocultar su enojo. Sintió los ojos arderle y su respiración volverse levemente errática, pero intentó controlarse para no mostrarse inquieto frente a Mello.

 

  
-Yo atenderé esa mesa, tú llévales un pichel de refresco como bienvenida a la familia que acaba de sentarse en la mesa veinte, ¿si?.-  
Tuvo que ser él quien dejase de lado su actitud ruda por un momento, en el instante que vio la quijada de Light apretarse junto a sus puños.

 

No esperó respuesta, salió rápidamente para dirigirse a dicha mesa, esperando que, o bien Light hiciera lo que le había pedido, o que no hiciera nada y se quedara donde estaba, por una vez en la vida agradecería que el castaño no le hiciese caso. Su vista estaba fija solamente en la mesa que cada vez se hacía más cercana, intentando maquinar una excusa que inventar por esta ocasión. Pero sobretodo, sintiéndose curioso de cuál era el motivo de su visita, aunque algo ya se imaginaba.

 

  
-¡Eii!, ¡Mello!.-  
Se puso de pie al ver a su amigo acercándose junto a una pequeña libreta en mano para tomar la orden.

 

  
-Lawliet, es un verdadero milagro que aparezcas por aquí.-  
Le dio la mano a manera de saludo, ganándose una sonrisa sincera por parte de su amigo, quien pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Y es que Lawliet jamás llegaba a comer ahí, el restaurante le quedaba lejos del trabajo si lo comparábamos con otras opciones, además, el azabache podía costearse un lugar más fino como para venir aquí.

 

  
-Es que Alex estuvo leyendo un poco en las redes sociales y dicen que aquí hacen las mejores costillas.-  
Se aflojó la corbata para no sentirse tan sofocado, al menos hasta que regresase a la oficina.

 

 

-Entiendo, genial idea de Alex.-  
Sus zafiros se dirigieron esta vez hacia el pelímarron, a quien no había ni le interesaba saludar. Alex, al no ser tan despistado, si había notado el dolo en aquellas palabras, lo cual le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, había sido Mello quien desde un principio se había puesto de su lado, hablándole una y mil pestes del tal Light, pero quien no parecía muy feliz de verlo.

 

 

-Un gustó verte de igual manera, Mello.-  
Comentó con una sonrisa de lado, luciendo amigable antes los ojos de Lawliet, pero viendo con cierto desprecio o duda hacia aquellos zafiros.

 

  
-Como sea, Lawliet, no puedes quedarte, la cocina se ha arruinado y ... realmente lo lamento mucho.-  
Su atención se dirigió completamente a su amigo, ladeando un poco su cuerpo para darle levemente la espalda al otro comensal.

 

  
-¿Que hacemos?.-  
Se mordió los labios viendo directamente a su acompañante, en cierto modo lo sentía como una visita que casi nunca ves, y que por ello debes tratarlo de la mejor manera que puedes.  
-Te juro que conozco un lugar donde yo siempre como costillas con papas fritas, quizá no seré la opinión de las redes sociales, pero puedes confiar en mí al decirte que a mi parecer son las mejores.-

 

 

  
-¿Que tal si pedimos otra cosa aquí?. Realmente deseaba visitar este lugar, más cuando me dijiste que aquí trabajaban nuestros amigos, tenía ganas de ver a Near, aún no lo veo. Ya estamos aquí, así que podríamos intentar algo más.-  
Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, a lo que Lawliet asintió, sonriendo pues Alex parecía no querer causarle el inconveniente de andarlo llevando de un lugar a otro.

 

  
-¿Nos muestras el menú, Mello?.-  
El aludido saco ambas carpetas de su delantal negro, bufando suavemente al entregárselos. Tenía ganas de darle con ellos en la cara a su amigo, ¿que no se daba cuenta que Alex realmente no deseaba ir a comer "costillas" ahí por ser las mejores?, ¿que simplemente eran ganas de joder porque estaba consciente que, aparte de él y Near, Light también trabajaba ahí?...

Parpadeó rápidamente al recordar al castaño, alzó su cabeza y la dirigió hacia donde lo había dejado... pero muy tarde. Sintió el cuerpo tensársele y la respiración cortársele por un segundo, y todo se le hizo como en cámara lenta en el instante en el que vio a Light ya detrás de aquella mesa, mientras en las manos llevaba la bandeja junto al pichel de refresco. Estiró su mano intentando detener un desastre al ver los pies del castaño enredarse, pero con intención Light esquivó su ayuda, provocando que el pichel tambalease y cayese, escuchando inevitablemente el estridente sonido del plástico quebrándose al caer al suelo y los suspiros de asombro de los pocos comensales.

 

 

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDAS!?.-  
Alex se levantó de su asiento abruptamente, tiritando un poco por el hielo que se le había colado por la camisa y por el helado refresco que le escurría de los cabellos, mojándole todo el rostro y parte del vestuario.

 

 

-¿Estas bien?.-  
El azabache, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la reacción del ojímarron, se puso de pie para intentar ayudarle, pero se quedó inerte al ver quien estaba detrás de Alex.

 

 

-Cuanto lo siento, señor. Fue un accidente.-  
Sacó unas cuantas servilletas de su delantal e intentó pasarlos por el rostro del afectado, mordiéndose los labios para no estallar en risas. Aunque su rostro cambió a uno más serio cuando Alex le empujó bruscamente la mano.

 

 

  
-¡Accidente mis bolas!, ¿¡Que tan idiota eres para no fijarte!?.-  
Le arrebató las servilletas con una mano, mientras con la otra se retiraba los lentes para limpiarlos.

 

 

  
-¡Hey, tranquilízate!. No es para que te pongas así.-  
Intervino Lawliet rápidamente tomando a Alex por el brazo al ver cómo éste se inflaba de pecho y se acercaba prepotente al castaño. No salía de su asombro al verlo actuar tan... tan no Alex, quien siempre le sonreía, aunque en cierta parte también entendía que le molestaría que algo así le ocurriese a él, pero el entenderlo no quería decir que fuese a permitirlo, sobretodo porque no le estaba gustando que alguien le alzase la voz a Light.

 

 

  
-A ver, Alex, acompáñame al baño para que te limpies, te prometo que de alguna manera te recompensaremos.-  
Estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar, aunque odiase a su jefe, el trabajo le pagaba lo suficiente, y no quería perderlo por una tontería.   
-Light, ve y busca algo para que seques aquí.-  
Ordenó de manera fuerte, total al final era su encargado, aunque el principal objetivo de hacer que Light se fuese era porque parecía que Alex no se movería mientras estuviese aquel chico frente a él.

 

  
Light, de la manera más amable como nunca lo había hecho, obedeció. No porque tuviese miedo, más bien que no iba a poder soportar más tiempo sin reírse por verlo como gato mojado, pero también estaba el hecho que tampoco deseaba perder su trabajo. No se arrepentía, pero estaba consciente que no había actuado de la mejor manera.

  
Mello dirigió el camino hasta las puertas que estaban al fondo del pasillo, seguido por el pelímarron quien bufaba cada dos segundos. Le indicó la puerta y le dijo que lo esperaría afuera, con la excusa de poder darle privacidad, aunque más que todo sabía que posiblemente Alex comenzaría a cuestionarle sobre su actitud de hace un rato, y era algo de lo que no deseaba hablar, es más, no deseaba cruzar ninguna palabra con el ojímarron, porque en pequeñas cosas le resultaba que no era del todo sincero.

  
Lawliet se quedó unos segundos en el medio del restaurante, otra chica había llegado a limpiar y los comensales habían regresado a sus conversaciones, ignorando el desorden que acababa de ocurrir. Vio hacia ambas direcciones, hacía el lado derecho habían partido Alex junto a Mello, y por el lado izquierdo había ido Light. Quizá pensó cual seguir por un instante, pero sus pies no necesitaron tanto tiempo para decidir, dirigiéndose por el lado izquierdo, hacia las mesas que estaban tras una pared decorada con macetas.

 

 

  
-Light, ¿podemos hablar?.-  
El castaño dio otro sobresalto al escuchar la profunda voz detrás de él, muy cerca.

 

 

-No puedo, debo ir a limpiar.-  
Volteó, tratando de pasarle de largo por el pequeño espacio que había entre la pared y las mesas, pero Lawliet colocó una mano contra el marco, cerrándole el paso.

 

  
-Alguien más se ha dirigido a limpiar. ¿Por que lo hiciste?.-  
Soltó la pregunta sin tantas vueltas, viendo cómo los ojos color miel se abrían de par en par.

 

 

  
-¿Crees que fue adrede?, ¿Que tan estúpido me crees?.-  
Se quedó frente a él, sin desviarle la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo al sentirse ofendido por tal acusación. Porque una cosa es que lo hubiese hecho intencional, y otra diferente era que Lawliet sugiriera que no había sido un accidente, que su enojo hubiese sido tan notable como para que el azabache lo captara.

 

  
-¿Y de todos los comensales, justo tenía que ser Alex?, el restaurante está casi vacío, ese accidente podría haber ocurrido sin que hubiese algún afectado.-  
Sonrío, quizá con orgullo o quizá con emoción, tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo simplemente era algo que le llenaba. Avanzó un paso, el mismo paso que Light retrocedió.

 

 

-Pues parece que tu amigo tiene mala suerte.-  
Se cruzó de brazos, no queriéndose dejar intimidar por lo que fuese que el azabache insinuaba, pero no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso al verlo acercarse, y odiaba que cada paso que él daba, sus pies retrocedían como con vida propia, dejando más que claro el nerviosismo que le embargaba.

 

 

-¿Estas... celoso, Light?.-  
Se mordió los labios para controlar la estúpida sonrisa que esa posible idea le formaba. Los brazos del castaño se aflojaron y sus ojos se abrieron de tan solo escuchar dicha posibilidad.

 

 

  
-¿De que....-  
Pero antes que pudiese siquiera formular una pregunta lógica, Lawliet lo tomó por el mentón, apresándole los labios sin poder controlarse, tenía tanta ganas de besarlo que lo empujó despacio contra la pared, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

Light colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del azabache, empujándolo un poco. Sentir sus labios unidos con los de Lawliet le estaba resultando una sensación desagradable, algo que detestaba porque realmente deseaba besarlo, pero no cuando Alex estaba en el sanitario y que luego ambos se irían juntos. Lo empujó un poco más, pero el azabache se negaba a dejarlo ir, solo se dedicaba a besarlo cada vez más profundo, intentando que sus lenguas jugasen, pero no podía, no quería, no debía. Se revolvió una vez más, haciendo eco el golpe de sus manos sobre el pecho del azabache, quien se separó por la fuerza del empujón y ardor en su pecho.

 

 

  
-...¿Light?...-  
Fue lo único que emitió su boca al verlo apoyado contra la pared aún, pero con su mandíbula tensa y ojos aguanosos.

 

 

-¿¡Que mierdas te crees, Lawliet!?.-  
Masculló molesto, intentado que el nudo en su garganta no le cortase la voz. El entrecejo del azabache se frunció, claramente confundido.

 

 

-Yo... no entiendo..-  
Intentó tomarle una de las manos, pero fue rechazado rápidamente.

 

 

-¿Crees que puedes estar con él y luego conmigo cuando se te da la gana?.-  
Ya eran sus celos los que hablaban, y se había sentido estúpido al hacer dicho reclamo, jamás había tenido problemas que los hombres con los que se acostaba tuviesen a otros amantes, pero Lawliet no era uno de ellos, él le había dicho que le quería... y de repente aparece alguien con quien hasta ya viven juntos.

 

 

-Estas confundiendo las cosas, Light. Ya te dije que Alex y yo no somos novios.-  
Le tomó el mentón con fuerza, no queriendo hacerle daño pero si obligarlo a que lo viese, le estaba resultando doloroso ver a Light con los ojos llorosos, más por algo que parecía ser una confusión.

 

 

-...Mentiroso...-  
La voz se le quebró, y tuvo que apartar el rostro cuando sintió que una lagrima le resbaló por la mejilla. Lawliet le soltó, permitiéndole alejarse pues el simple hecho de haber sido llamado de esa manera le había tomado desprevenido.

 

 

  
-No te he mentido, Light.-  
Se acercó por detrás, con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero fue esquivado cuando el castaño sintió su presencia.   
-¿¡Pero que carajos tengo que hacer para que me escuches!?.-  
Elevó un poco la voz, exasperado al verlo huirle, desesperado porque aunque hubiesen pasado semanas, él aún quería arreglar las cosas.

 

  
-Lo que debes hacer es irte, Lawliet.-  
Interrumpió Mello, apareciendo de repente bajo el umbral de la pared.

 

  
-Mello, te aprecio pero esto no te incumbe.-  
Se masajeo el puente de la nariz, viendo que Light aún le daba la espalda, como deseaba tomarlo de ambos brazos y obligarle a voltear para que le diese la puta cara.

 

  
-Error, si me incumbe. No puedo permitir que armes un escándalo en mi lugar de trabajo, no me quedaré sin empleo por tus rabietas.-  
Sus azules ojos se pasearon por ambos muchachos, por un lado estaba su compañero de trabajo, y por otro su amigo de toda una vida, el lado que debía elegir no era difícil de decidir, pero por esta vez no estaba del lado de Lawliet.  
-Yagami, ve a la zona de descanso, y si te ve Gendō, dile que yo ya me estoy haciendo cargo, que lamento cualquier disturbio.-   
Light asintió rápidamente, sabiendo de cierta forma que Mello solo lo había hecho para sacarlo del apuro, cosa que no terminaría de agradecerle nunca. Ni siquiera se atrevió a girar para ver por última vez al azabache, solo decidió salir y dirigirse a donde se le fue ordenado, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

 

  
-Hubieses podido decirle que mejor me acompañase a la calle y lo hubiésemos solucionado todo.-  
Se cruzó de brazos bufando por lo bajo al desear ir tras Light, pero a sabiendas que Mello se lo impediría.

 

  
-¿Por que dejaron de hablarse?, ¿Fue por Alex?.-  
Sacó una barra de chocolate y tomó asiento en una de las mesas de lo más relajado, como si nada hubiese pasado, indicándole a su amigo que hiciese lo mismo, pues también debía relajar su actitud.

 

 

-No, fue por su estúpida idea de no dejarse ayudar.-  
Recostó la cabeza contra el respaldar, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

 

 

-Creo que es algo necio, pero dejarte de hablar solo por eso, suena un poco extraño.-

 

 

-Le he dicho que lo quiero, y él ha dicho que me quiere. El problema es que estaba un poco ebrio cuando lo dijo, y cuando volvió en sí... él... no sé.-

 

 

-¿Tuvo miedo?.-  
El azabache se encogió de hombros sin abrir los ojos, es que le había dado tantas vueltas a ese día que ya no tenía claro que es lo que había pasado.   
-Ya veo...-

 

 

-¿Como alguien puede temer a que lo quieran?.-  
Suspiró, abriendo los ojos y ladeando su rostro para ver a Mello, esperando que él tuviese la respuesta a algo que se le hacía tan ilógico.

 

 

-Quizá debas preguntarle a él.-  
El azabache río por lo bajo, ¿que acaso no había sido testigo de la escena de hace unos segundos?.

 

  
-¿Que no ves que me huye?. Sinceramente no lo entiendo y quizá solo me equivoqué con él.-

 

  
-Mira, Lawliet. Yo no sé si te equivocaste con Light o no, pero puedo decirte que si te estás equivocando con Alex.-  
El azabache enarcó una ceja, enderezándose sobre el asiento.

 

 

-¿Tú también?. Entiendan, Alex no es mi novio.-  
Se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos.

 

  
-Es que eres demasiado idiota para no darte cuenta.-  
Nuevamente frunció el ceño, ¿que insinuaba Mello y por qué no solo lo decía y ya?.  
-No seas tan ingenuo, Lawliet. ¿Por qué razón Alex te pediría venir a un restaurante donde claramente sabe que trabaja el chico que te gusta y, a quien le gustas, aunque sea un testarudo y no lo acepte.-

 

  
-Creo que la paranoia es algo habitual en esa casa tuya.-  
Comentó, recordando la visita de su hermano y su problema, un comentario que Mello no entendió pero pasó por alto.

 

 

-Ok, no me creas con lo del restaurante. ¿Pero que tal el hecho que Alex llamase directamente al celular de Light usando tu teléfono?.-  
Esto último logró captar la atención del azabache, irguiéndose y viéndolo de manera curiosa.

 

  
-¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Para que le llamó?.-

 

 

-No lo sé, Light cree que eras tú, pero le pedí que no atendiese la llamada. Además, y porque sé que me saldrás con alguna excusa de que posiblemente fue un error de dedo, ¿Por que Light sabía que tú y Alex están viviendo juntos y no nosotros?, ¿Te contó Alex que Light había ido a buscarte y que así fue como se enteró?.-  
Le dio el último mordisco al chocolate, viendo como el rostro de Lawliet había cambiado ante lo último. Desde la mañana que había amanecido con Near y se enteraron de la noticia, le dio la curiosidad por saber si el castaño ya sabia, y vaya que sabía, mucho antes que ellos se enterasen, aunque Light tampoco ahondó en detalles sobre el motivo por el cual había ido a buscar al azabache.

 

 

-...No...-  
Susurró, como si aquello hubiese sido una pregunta real, pero es que solo el escuchar que Light había ido a buscarlo le había emocionado, pero ahora entendía el porqué le había llamado mentiroso, porque se había encontrado con una figura desconocida abriéndole la puerta.

 

 

-Alex te espera afuera, yo no sé qué vaya a pesar contigo y Light, pero si realmente no tienes nada con Alex, deja de actuar como tonto y fíjate en tu alrededor.-  
Se levantó de su asiento, saliendo del discreto lugar para dejar que su amigo pensase por un momento.

  
Pero Lawliet no se quedó a meditar nada, se puso de pie con cierta violencia, caminando a través del restaurante sin voltear a ver a nadie. No estaba furioso, quizá decepcionado, o quizá ambas, solo deseaba verlo y convencerse que todo había sido una confusión, pero es que aunque hubiese sido sin intención, Light ahora no confiaba en él, y en sus ojos había visto que también le afectaba. Era algo que él no deseaba, porque si Light no lo quería, quizá con el tiempo lograría aceptarlo, pero que Light creyese que su cariño no había sido más que una mentira y todo por una tonta confusión, eso sí le molestaba.

 

 

-Sube al auto.-  
Ordenó serio tan pronto puso un pie fuera del lugar, haciendo que Alex acatase sin cuestionar nada.

 

 

-¿Todo bien?.-  
Preguntó con miedo al verlo entrar azotando la puerta. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Lawliet solo se puso en marcha.  
-¿A dónde vamos?.-  
Continuó unos segundos después, al percatarse que la calle que habían tomado no dirigía ni al trabajo ni apartamento del azabache.

 

 

  
-¿¡Por que mierdas no me dijiste que Light había ido a buscarme!?.-  
Detuvo el auto abruptamente, haciendo que ambos casi chocasen contra el vidrio. La seriedad en la voz de Lawliet le hizo encogerse sobre su asiento, pero intentando mantenerse sereno.

 

 

-Es el chico por el que habías estado mal, ¿creías que iba a permitir que volviese a dañarte así por así?.-  
El azabache apretó el volante con fuerza, porque solo escucharlo te transmitía que era sincero, y hasta te halagaba que se preocupase tanto. Pero luego estaba el recuerdo de haberlo escuchado alzándole la voz a Light, y también las palabras de Mello sobre no ser tan ingenuo.

 

 

  
-No lo conoces, así que no debiste meterte. ¿O para que querías llamarle desde mi teléfono?.-

 

 

  
-Yo... yo no le h-he llamado d-desde tu teléfono.-  
Titubeó. Probablemente ese Light le había ido con el chisme sobre la vez que fue a visitarlo y que el había abierto, ¿pero y sobre la llamada?, nadie la había contestado como para saber que era él.

 

 

-¿Entonces Mello miente?.-  
Río por lo bajo, poniendo el auto en marcha.

 

 

  
-¿¡Mello te ha dicho eso!?.-  
Estaba ... ¿sorprendido? Era el mismo Mello quien le había hablado mal de Light como para que le saliera con eso, y aunque Light hubiese resultado ser alguien bueno, él hubiese hecho lo mismo, Lawliet y él jamás habían tenido una rotura oficial.  
-¡Pero si es el mismo Mello quien me ha dicho que ese Light no es más que un puta que se...!.-  
Tuvo que sostenerse del tablero una vez el auto se detuvo sorpresivamente de nuevo, y así de rápido como esas palabras habían salido, así se arrepintió, más cuando los orbes serios de Lawliet se posaron sobre él.

 

 

-Escúchame bien, Alex. No permitiré que ni tú, ni Mello, ni nadie utilice el nombre de Light en cualquier oración despectiva.-  
Advirtió entre dientes, sintiendo la mandíbula demasiado tensa, apretando el volante con una mano intentando canalizar su enojo. Y es que creía que no le molestaba tanto, que todo debía tener una explicación lógica, pero le era difícil controlar la rabia que iba en ascenso mediante los segundos pasaban. No solo porque ahora sentía que Light estaba más lejos de él, sino también porque le encabronaba saber que por su estúpida ingenuidad le había dañado sin saberlo.

 

 

-Si, tienes razón, lo siento.-  
Se disculpó cabizbajo, jamás lo había visto tan molesto que no deseaba llevarle la contraria.

 

 

-Fue un error haber permitido que te quedases mi casa cuando yo tenía interés en alguien más, admito que tu estadía se prestó para malas interpretaciones. No me tomes a mal, te hubiese ayudado de igual manera, pero habían otras formas.-  
Respiró profundo antes de poner en marcha nuevamente el automóvil.

 

 

-Pero eso es ilógico, tú y yo solo somos amigos. Deberían de ver que solo has sido bueno al querer ayudarme. Te aseguro que si les explicas, entenderán.-

 

 

-Quizá, pero también fuimos pareja en el pasado, por lo que estar bajo el mismo techo podía interpretarse de la manera incorrecta. Si deseo que Light me crea al decirle que entre tú y yo no hay nada, debo demostrárselo con hechos.-  
Alex tragó grueso ante lo último, su idea de mostrarse amable ante Lawliet y alejarlo de Light, no era porque él deseaba ser malo, simplemente no se había resignado a acabar con algo que, posiblemente para Lawliet era caso terminado desde hace mucho.

 

 

-¿A donde vamos?.-  
Preguntó con miedo unos segundos después, al percatarse que cada vez conocía menos las calles y edificios.

 

 

-Alex, te ayudaré porque a pesar de todo, no te odio.-  
Comenzó de manera calmada, respirando un poco aliviado al convencerse de que solo debía poner todo en su lugar para demostrarle a Light que él no mentía.  
-Te hospedaré en un buen hotel, me haré cargo de cualquier gasto, pero no puedo tenerte en mi casa.-

 

 


	26. Miedo.

**26.MIEDO.**

 

Entre sus dedos se paseaba la pequeña figura, la cual a pesar de ser de plástico brillaba debido a que diariamente la limpiaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. En su otra mano se mantenía su teléfono celular, cuya pantalla mostraba el nombre de aquel empresario con quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo últimamente, estaba a un simple movimiento de su dedo pulgar para llamarle y salir de aquel lugar. Pero se mantenía inerte, sin atreverse a presionar la pantalla, sentía que la apretada camisa de cuero le cortaba la respiración, o quizá solo eran ideas suyas, pero el solo ver la pequeña figura de piel amarilla y cabellos azules en su mano le hacía desistir de cualquier otra acción.

  
Se dejó ir de espalda sobre la cama, aún manteniendo ambos objetos en sus manos, los cuales podía vislumbrar solo gracias a la blanquecina luz de la luna que asomaba por la ventana. Suspiró con pesadez, sintiendo como el corazón le martillaba con tanta fuerza que hasta dolía, cerró los ojos, deseando no reproducir aquel recuerdo pero le resultaba imposible.

_  
-"No, Beyond. ¿Que se supone que haces?."-_

_-"¿Por que te molesta?. Es lo mismo que ya hicimos antes, aunque esta vez solos tú y yo."-_

 

Recordaba haber sentido la mano de Beyond tomándole con cierta firmeza la nuca para jalarlo con precisión y volver a unir sus labios, logrando él ladear su rostro antes que se llevase a cabo.

 

_-"¿Yo no te gusto?"-_

_-"Sabes que quiero a Mello."-_

 

  
Su respuesta había sido rápido, y de cierta manera se arrepintió por no haber buscado una manera más bonita de decirlo, porque al final de todo Beyond también era su amigo y no deseaba lastimarlo. Aunque fue imposible que una de sus cejas no se enarcase al verlo sonreír con cierta amplitud

 

_  
-"No dudaste en decirlo. ¿Entonces que haces con Gevanni?. Near, no digo que Mello no sea un imbécil, tampoco digo que le des una oportunidad, pero no serás feliz mientras estés con alguien queriendo a otro."-_

_-"No estoy usando a Gevanni para olvidarme de Mello. Jamás le haría eso a alguien."-_

_-"¿Y a quien le importa Gevanni?, es más ¿a quien le importa Mello? Hablo de ti. Sabes que yo paso del romanticismo, quizá algún día me enamore, aunque lo veo muy lejano aún; pero me queda claro que tú eres diferente, tú si crees en amar a una sola persona y esas cosas, mas no esperes que alguien te valore mientras tú mismo no te creas lo valioso que eres. Aplica para Gevanni, a quien no conozco aún, y para la rubia tonta que te quiere más de lo que se atreve a aceptar. Pero si solo los quieres para no sentirte solo, entonces tú tampoco los amas."-_

 

Giró sobre el colchón, quedando esta vez boca abajo, pataleando y mordiendo las sábanas en su intento de mitigar la extraña opresión que sentía en el pecho junto a lo nublado que sentía la mente. No podía creer que esta fuese a ser la tercera noche que se quedaba en casa porque a último momento siempre terminaba apagando el celular antes que el empresario comenzase con sus incansables llamadas. Pero es que las palabras de Beyond no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, apreciaba a Gevanni, joder que si, se divertían, aunque admitía que no siempre era sanamente, pero quería a Mello, a quien no podía verle la puta cara porque el rostro de Matt venía súbitamente a su mente. Y es que sabía que para sus amigos lo del otro día había sido solo en plan "diversión", pero estaba odiando enteramente que esa aventura no le generase la satisfacción esperada. Deseaba un poco de venganza, jugueteo así como Mello solía hacerlo, pero resultaba que él solo había logrado sentirse como un imbécil, porque simplemente él no era así, porque era en momentos de quietud y soledad que lograba desconocerse, sentía estar fallando a lo que alguna vez tanto defendió.

  
_-"No pretendo que elijas entre ellos dos, porque no hay elección que hacer. Sobre ambos tu felicidad es primero. Pero antes de estar con alguien, deberías aprender a estar solo."-_

 

Dejó caer la figurita de "Alegria" sobre el colchón, dando por hecho que esta noche tampoco lograría salir de su habitación, pero en lugar de proceder a apagar el teléfono, decidió presionar la pantalla, mostrando la foto de Gevanni sobre ella mientras la llamada conectaba. Sintió la mandíbula tiritar en cada tono, podía sentir su mano aferrada al aparato temblorosamente, y ni siquiera lograba entender el motivo de tanto nerviosismo. ¿Era por que no quería dañarlo, o era por qué le temía a la idea de estar solo?.

 

-"¿Near?. Te estoy esperando en mi apartamento. ¿Hoy si vendrás?, ¿pediste permiso en el trabajo?."-

 

  
-Gevanni...-  
Se mordió el labio inferior al percatarse de lo débil que había salido su voz. Su repentino y nuevo atuendo de chico malo jamás había coincidido con su apariencia, pero esta vez contrastaba de mayor manera al verlo tan dubitativo.  
-Te llamaba para d-decirte que... debemos dejar de v-vernos por un tiempo.-  
Escuchó un leve jadeo de sorpresa al otro lado, pero no le dio oportunidad de decir alguna palabra, desconectó la llamada rápidamente procediendo con ella a apagar el aparato.

Cualquier pizca de valentía se había extinguido, no hubiese sido capaz de escucharle. Porque a pesar de no saber sobre lo que Gevanni iba a decirle, si sabía que al final hubiese terminado cediendo, como siempre ocurría con Mello, porque era cierto, no deseaba sentirse solo.

A pesar que la ropa entallada no le resultaba cómoda, no gustaba ponerse de pie y cambiarse, solo puso ambos objetos lejos de su vista y se envolvió bajo las sábanas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblando automáticamente. Quizá Beyond tenía razón, pero encontraba altamente difícil el sentirse valioso cuando tenía toda su vida sintiéndose todo lo contrario, porque desde pequeño se había convencido que la única razón por la que había ido a parar a un orfanato era por la incapacidad de sus padres de quererlo, porque las personas que más debía amarlo se habían dejado morir sin importarles el abandonarlo.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

La habitación del hotel era bastante amplia y no podía quejarse puesto que contaba hasta con más de lo necesario. Lawliet no había escatimado en gastos al elegir un buen hotel, en una buena ubicación y quizá con la mejor habitación. Pero se estaba aburriendo en demasía, los cuatrocientos canales no ayudaban en mucho, ni porque tuviese frente a su cama una pantalla plana de un tamaño impresionante.

  
Los días se le estaban haciendo eternos, aún buscaba cualquier excusa para llamar al azabache y verlo, pero no iba a negar que sentía cierto rechazo. Lawliet aún le sonreía, accedía a acompañarle a cenar y entre otras cosas que él aprecia pues hacia llevadera su estadía, pero admitía notar cierta desconfianza en aquellos orbes, algo que definitivamente no le agradaba, porque pese a todo solo le quedaban pocas semanas de estancia en Japón antes de volver a Italia, y deseaba irse con la esperanza de poder volver, no con la posibilidad de que este fuese su último viaje a dicho país.

Después de haberlo pensado por un rato largo, decidió al fin marcar aquel número telefónico, mientras Lawliet no le pidiese que lo dejase en paz, él seguiría insistiendo, solo debía hacerlo con cautela, ya le había quedado claro que Light era un punto sensible para el azabache, por lo que debía evitar mencionarlo lo más posible, y así habían sido los últimos días y todo había sido perfecto, claro, hasta el momento en el que Lawliet lo pasaba dejando en el hotel en lugar de llevarlo consigo a su apartamento.

 

-"¡Alex!, ya encontraba raro que no me hubieses llamado"-  
Escuchó la suave risa del azabache al otro lado de la línea, pero no supo si reír con él o sentirse ofendido por el comentario.

 

 

-Si, es que deseaba esperar a que salieses de trabajar para no molestar.-  
Sonrío con tristeza, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesita de noche para trasmitir sus nervios y que estos no fuesen detectados en su voz.

 

 

-"Salí hace media hora, por suerte el tráfico parece no estar tan pesado"-

 

 

  
-Eso suena bien. Te llamaba para saber si te apetecía salir a cenar, o podemos pedir algo aquí en el hotel.-  
Se aferró al teléfono, pero el pequeño lapso de silencio lo puso nervioso.

 

 

-"Lo siento, Alex. Por esta noche ya tengo planes, ¿pero que te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo con los demás y salimos a almorzar mañana sábado?."-  
Esta vez el silencio fue por parte del pelímarron, quien tuvo que morderse los labios para no comenzar a maldecir, y es que ahí iba Lawliet de nuevo queriendo incluir a los demás, y es que no era como si ellos le desagradasen, en un tiempo también fueron buenos amigos suyo, pero sentía la intención del azabache de evitar a toda costa el que ambos estuviesen solos.

 

 

-Claro, tal vez pueda platicar mejor con Near que es con quien no he platicado mucho. El otro día hablamos pero fue algo corto, ya nos hace falta ponernos al día. Así que esperaré con ansias el almuerzo de mañana, pero no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo.. nos vemos.-  
Intentó sonar lo más emocionado que pudo, por un momento creyó que la voz se le quebrantaría, pero agradecía que no hubiese pasado. Hubiese deseado exigirle una respuesta sobre a dónde pensaba ir, pero no podía, además no se debía ser un genio para hacerse una idea, algo que le molestaba de sobremanera.

 

  
-"Si, nos vemos mañana"-  
Ni siquiera esperó alguna despedida de la otra parte antes de desconectar la llamada, su mente estaba tan concentrada en otra cosa que pudo haber pasado desapercibido el leve flaquear que tuvo la voz de Alex por un instante.

 

  
Aparcó frente a un restaurante, no deseaba ser malo con Alex, realmente ya tenía planes, aunque también aceptaba que no quería pecar de tonto como decía Mello. Por lo que salir todos juntos no le había parecido mala idea, tampoco deseaba arruinarle las vacaciones al muchacho, pero estaba seguro que tampoco quería más malos entendidos.

  
Sintió su teléfono vibrando nuevamente dentro de su saco mientras le brindaba el número de orden a la señorita tras el mostrador, ese que había encargado antes de salir de la oficina. Esperó que la chica se dirigiese a la cocina antes de sacar el aparato, esperando que no se tratase nuevamente de Alex, le iba resultar muy difícil rechazarle algún otro plan, pero se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de Alex era Beyond quien llamaba.

 

  
-No sé si debo asustarme o alégrame, ¿que dices tú, hermanito?. Cuando algo malo te pasa, siempre te dejas llegar a mi oficina, así que si en lugar de aparecerte has decidido llamar, ¿será que por primera vez me tienes buenas noticias?.-  
Río levemente, pagando a la cajera antes de abrirse paso entre las mesas.

 

-"No te hagas el gracioso, sabes que es imposible que llegue a tu oficina cuando sé que ya has partido."-  
Ah, Beyond hablándole molesto, nada raro pero como le divertía.

 

 

-Chiquillo listo, parece que tantas noches de desvelo aún no te mata todas las neuronas, pero si me llamas es por algo ¿hoy que te pasa?.-

 

 

-"He salido con Matt a comprar unos repuestos, el idiota me ha dejado en el auto y..."-

 

 

-¿Ahora el bueno es Matt?, pensé que era Near.-  
Río mientras acomodaba las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto, soltando una última risa al escuchar el bufido de su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

 

 

-"No seas tanto y concéntrate, Lawliet. Pero ya que lo mencionas... si quería hablarte de Near."-

 

  
-Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no le dieses tanta vuelta a las cosas, lo que pasó ya fue, mientras más lo pienses más te confundirás y creerás sentir cosas que no son.-  
Y es que el azabache creía imposible que su hermano pudiese tener una fijación por el albino luego de un acostón, y si acaso la tuviese, no sería algo que pudiese pasar de lo físico, cosa que no debía ser difícil de sobrellevar, al menos para el Beyond que él conocía.

 

 

-"Ya sé lo que me dijiste, pero quizá no me entendiste, o quizá yo no me di a explicar, o quizá ni yo entendía lo que sentía pero cuando te dije que no podía sacarme a Near de la cabeza era por algo distinto."-

 

 

-Pues explícate porque hoy entiendo menos que antes.-  
Colocó el celular en el soporte incrustado en el tablero, ya que no era muy partidario de usar el manos libres, al menos no cuando iba solo y podía hablar nada más activando el altavoz.

 

 

-"Lo que sucede es que cuando pasó...eso."-

 

 

-Sexo, acostón, faje, cogida, follada. Elige la palabra que gustes pero no le llames "eso", ya no tienes dieciséis años.-  
Un nuevo bufido se hizo escuchar, y Lawliet tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada y distraerse del camino.

 

 

-"Tú solo... pon atención que quiero colgar antes de que vuelva Matt. Estaba caliente, habíamos bebido y yo solo me dejé llevar, pero yo tenía su rostro en frente, yo podía verlo, y aunque parecía disfrutarlo, ese no era Near."-

 

 

-Más te vale comenzar a explicarte antes de que te diga alguno de mis comentarios que tanto te molestan.-  
Dobló en una esquina, apretando el volante con cierta furia al notar que esa calle estaba un poco llena y que los autos apenas y se movían.

 

 

  
-"Matt me dijo que lo dejáramos pasar, y yo accedí porque a pesar de su cambio y de su ausencia en la casa, en cierta forma quisimos buscarle una explicación lógica a todo, porque algunas veces lográbamos hablar con él y resultaba ser el mismo de siempre, quizá por ello nos negábamos a creer que algo más pasaba. Probablemente yo soy el exagerado pero a veces creo que su mirada luce distante, justo la misma mirada que lucía esa tarde. Y es que piénsalo, el Near que conocemos jamás hubiese tenido algo que ver conmigo, y menos con Matt si lo viene rechazando desde el orfanato."-

 

 

-Hablas demasiado rápido, Beyond, hasta creo que te estás hiperventilando.-  
Se encontraba más confundido que antes, pero sentía que sus manos se habían tornado frías, quizá porque junto a Matt, su hermano parecía jamás importarle algo, por lo que escucharlo agitado le aceleraba levemente el corazón.

 

 

-"Es que hace unas semanas Matt y yo encontramos droga en la habitación de Near."-  
Sus manos se aferraron con fuerzas al volante para no perder el control, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y su respiración se había cortado de repente.  
-"Él nos explicó que no eran suyas, Matt le creyó aunque yo me mostré dudoso, pero por más que revisaba a diario, jamás encontré nada de nuevo, por lo que terminé creyéndole..."-  
Lawliet se pasó una mano pesadamente sobre el rostro. Quizá si le hubiesen dicho que era Mello, Matt o hasta Beyond, no se hubiese alarmado, estaba consciente que hasta él mismo había probado algún par, pero es que Near y droga no podían ir juntas en la misma oración, no podían.

 

 

  
-¿¡Y por qué mierdas nadie me dijo nada!?.-

 

 

  
-"Por tres razones; una, sabes que Matt y yo no somos los seres más cuidadosos o inteligentes; dos, tú andabas agobiado en tu propio romance fallido; tres, ¡ya te dije que creí en él!."-

 

 

-¡Por una mierda, Beyond!, ¡Si me estás contando hasta ahora es por algo!, ¿¡Donde está Near!?.-  
Quería tener enfrente a su hermano y jalarlo de los cabellos por ser tan ... tan él. Se sentía molesto que le hubiesen ocultado algo así cuando sabían que para él todos eran como sus hermanos, pero tampoco podía culparlo completamente puesto que él también había notado la distancia que de repente el albino había tomado, y como el resto de sus amigos, no le había tomado mayor seriedad.

 

  
-"Está en casa, es por ello que te llamo. Lleva casi una semana sin salir de su habitación más que para lo necesario. No ha salido a trasnochar lo cual creo que es bueno, pero se niega a hablar con nosotros, solo dice que quiere estar solo"-  
Estiró su cuello solo para ver por la ventana si lograba divisar a Matt a lo lejos, pero ni rastros del pelirrojo. El auto estaba desesperantemente caliente al no contar con aire acondicionado como el de su hermano, pero una parte de él deseaba que Matt se tardase todo lo que quisiera.

 

 

-¿Y Mello no ha intentado hablar con él?. Yo sé que es un tonto, pero la última vez que lo vi no lo pareció tanto, quizá a él si lo escuche.-  
Debía admitir que la vez en el restaurante descubrió a un Mello más tranquilo, no sabía si es que la madurez al fin rozaba aquellos dorados cabellos o si el hecho de ya no tener la atención de Near le había hecho quitarse la máscara y darse cuenta que no lo iban a aguantar todo el tiempo.

 

 

-"Mello solo se ha separado de esa puerta para ir a trabajar, pero se la pasa día y noche tocándole. Aunque... él cree que quizá Gevanni terminó la relación o algo así, es lo que hemos concluido, pero Mello no tiene idea sobre lo que Matt y yo encontramos"-

 

 

-Entiendo. Supongo que Matt ha de insistir en que nada malo ocurre, los alterados aquí son Mello y tú , aunque por razones distintas, claro. Mientras Mello cree que la nueva relación de Near fue un fracaso, tú crees que está relacionado a lo que viste ese día, ¿es así?.-

 

 

-"No, no lo sé. Yo solo quiero que seamos lo de antes. Ya ni siquiera vamos al club juntos, tú tienes meses de no salir a beber con nosotros. A veces solo salimos Matt y yo porque últimamente Mello tampoco desea salir, y ahora Near que no sé que carajos le pasa."-  
Quizá se dejó llevar un poco ya que sintió que una lagrima amenazó por el rabillo de su ojo, la cual se restregó antes de permitirla salir. Y es que tal vez lo de Near lo tenía sensible, o solo había sido lo que rebalsó el vaso; entendía que la vida cambia, pero no quería que entre esos cambios estuviese el hecho de alejarse cada vez más de su familia.

 

 

  
-Tranquilo, hermanito. De nuevo estás pensando las cosas demasiado, tal vez he andado más ocupado y dudo mucho volver a ir al club, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros nos alejaremos.-  
A pesar de sentirse entre molesto y preocupado, no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido ante la reacción de su hermano, cuyos ojos rubíes intimidaban a cualquiera, cuando la realidad era otra. Se mordió el labio al percatarse que con seguridad había dicho que no volvería al club, ahora que lo pensaba solía ir a ese lugar con la idea de conocer a alguien, pero que la necesidad de desarreglar las sábanas con algún desconocido había desaparecido.  
-Escucha, tengo algo que hacer pero intentaré llegar hoy o mañana. Mello es ingenioso, que no se deje empañar por la preocupación, y sino se le ocurre algo para sacarlo de la habitación, yo propongo que entren de igual forma, sé que se molestara y dirá que invaden su privacidad, pero no deberían dejarlo solo si dices que se ve tan mal.-

 

 

-"Si, Matt y yo regresaremos a casa, y supongo que Mello ya habrá llegado. Disculpa por tener que molestar pero creo que al final siempre terminamos acudiendo a ti."-  
Sonrío con cierta tristeza al admitir que la carga, de una u otra manera, siempre recaía en su hermano, cuya buena posición económica podría ser la envidia de cualquiera, pero que no era como si no le hubiese costado.

De todos, quizá Lawliet resultaba ser el que menos infancia había tenido por decirlo de alguna forma, desde pequeño siempre se la pasaba detrás de Roger y Watari, ofreciéndose para ayudarles con cualquier cosa relacionado a la administración del orfanato; desde tabular todos los gatos del lugar hasta archivar las diferentes carpetas en los cajones correspondientes. Ambos admiraban esa capacidad que el chico mostraba desde pequeño, y mediante crecía le continuaron educando para que fuese mejor, aunque más que una pasión, a Lawliet le impulsaba esa pequeña paga que obtenía de los mayores, esa pequeña cantidad de dinero la cual era suficiente para comprar los cassettes para el gameboy de Matt, la jalea de Beyond, los chocolates de Mello y los juguetes de Near.

  
Ahora todos pasaban de los veinte años, y él solo era dos minutos menor que Lawliet, por lo que admitía sentirse frustrado al no saber qué hacer para solucionar las cosas, sobretodo porque no quería sentir que dependía de su hermano, pero es que al final era el único en el que podía confiar. Y Lawliet pudo notar esa frustración en el largo silencio que hubo luego de las palabras de Beyond, donde él se había quedado callado al no saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la leve tristeza que pudo escuchar en su hermano, a quien pocas veces había visto llorar.

 

  
-Creo que yo debo pedir disculpas por haberme alejado. Mira que me distraigo un momento y el MeroNia ya no existe, Mello ya no hace sus rabietas, Matt y Near se acuestan y tú andas teniendo citas esporádicas con una sensual rubia. ¡Mira todo lo que me pierdo!.-  
Lo escuchó reír quedamente, algo que le hizo suspirar aliviado.  
-Me gusta más cuando ríes, así que deja de preocuparte que solucionaremos esto.-

 

 

 

-"Si, tú siempre lo solucionas todo"-

 

 

-A veces eres tan tonto que hasta dudo que seas mi hermano. Yo no soluciono las cosas solo, siempre lo hacemos juntos. Me gustaría recordarte como entre todos logramos sacar tu pene ileso de aquel agujero solo porque a alguien se le ocurrió que sería buena idea cogerse una valla, pero debo colgar para poder terminar rápido y así ir a esa su casa de locos.-

 

 

-"Solo para que lo sepas, mi pene no salió ileso, desde ese entonces tiene una extraña curvatura, así que no hicieron muy bien su trabajo que digamos."-  
La risa de ambos se confundió con la del otro antes que desconectasen la llamada para seguir en sus asuntos. Beyond viendo a Matt aproximarse, y Lawliet siguiendo su camino en una calle ya más despejada.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

La novela de las 8 era lo único bueno que había en los séis diferentes canales que podía ver en el pequeño televisor de la sala; hasta ya le había entendido a la trama y al final de cada capítulo quedaba ansioso por saber si al fin el protagonista se enteraría que el hijo que esperaba su esposa realmente era de su hermano.

 

 

-¡Pero es que es tan obvio!, ¿como no se da cuenta?.-  
Se mordía la uña del dedo índice bastante nervioso, la imagen no era mala pero tampoco completamente clara debido a la vejez del aparato, pero aún así no podía despegar sus ojos miel de la escena.

 

 

-Es una telenovela, créeme que no se va a enteras hasta que falten pocos capítulos para el final.-  
Ni siquiera ponía tanta atención a los sucesos, pero con el audio le era suficiente para saber qué pasaba, no era como si la telenovela no le interesase, más bien debía poner su completa atención a lo que hacía para no cometer algún error.

 

 

-No has cortado mucho, ¿verdad?.-  
Se mantenía sentado en el duro piso, entre las piernas de su madre quien estaba en el sillón, sintiendo como ésta le jalaba suavemente el cabello hacia arriba antes de escuchar el sonido metálico de las tijeras. Porque según ella, ya le hacía falta un corte.

 

 

-Ya te dije que solo cortare los mechones que están muy largos, algunos ya tapan por completo esos lindos ojos tuyos. Además quiero aprovechar que te hayan dado vacación este día en el trabajo, así mañana que vayas todos te verán más guapo.-  
Sintió las mejillas arderle por las palabras de su madre, aunque no deseaba ahondar en el tema, sobretodo por la disque vacación. La verdad resultaba ser que le había llamado a Gendō para pedirle permiso, ya que la había pasado fatal en la escuela por un dolor de cabeza, y no se sentía capaz como para presentarse a trabajar, pero era algo por lo que no deseaba preocupar a su madre.

 

  
-Pero no recortes demasiado los mechones que tapan mis grandes orejas.-

 

 

  
-¡que niño más necio eres!, ¡que tienes orejas de tamaño normal!.-  
Light sonrío de lado, la verdad le venía importando un carajo si sus orejas de dumbo quedaban al descubierto, no cambiaría ese momento por nada, hasta le había causado gracia el leve tono molesto en la voz de su madre, parecido al que usaba para regañarlo por sus travesuras cuando era niño.

 

 

-El abuelo tenía ojos azules, ¡pero claro, tenía que heredarme sus orejas!.-  
Hizo un leve puchero cruzándose de brazos, pero más tardó en hacerlo que en sentir un suave golpe tras la nuca.

 

 

-Es mi papá del que hablas, recuérdalo. Y una palabra más y te hago corte de militar.-  
Amenazó, jalando un nuevo mechón y cortándole apenas las puntas.

 

  
Una suave risa se le escapó, pero fue lo suficientemente sonora para que fuese escuchada por Sachiko, quien le propinó otro suave golpe en la nuca al creer que se estaba burlando de ella. Intentó seguir poniendo atención a la telenovela, pero aunque lo hubiese dicho de broma, si le preocupaba que su madre cortase más de la cuenta, le gustaba su cabello tal cual, lo peinaba para el lado que fuese y siempre lograba acomodarse

 

-¿Esperas a alguien?.-  
Extrañada, detuvo sus acciones al escuchar que llamaron a la puerta, pero Light negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
-¿Pues que esperas?, ¡ve a abrir!.-

 

 

  
-Aii, pero la novela está en la mejor par.... ya voy.-  
Refunfuñó, poniéndose de pie luego de una tan solo mirada directa de su madre.

  
Pero se quedó de piedra al ver a Lawliet sonriéndole bajo la luz del parpadeante foco exterior.

 

 

-¡Lawliet!.-  
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento su madre ya se había puesto detrás, y solo pudo reaccionar al escuchar su efusiva voz, haciéndose él a un lado para dejarle espacio libre, quien prácticamente se lanzó al azabache abrazándolo de manera casi asfixiante.  
-¿Que te habías hecho?. ¡Light, eres un maleducado!. Pasa, por favor, estás en tu casa.-  
Entró detrás de Sachiko, pero sin dejar de ver a Light, quien aún se encontraba estático junto a la puerta.

 

 

-He tenido mucho trabajo, pero a usted la veo bastante bien, señora Yagami.-  
Tuvo que admitir que si bien la mujer aún lucía un peso bajo, se le veía un brillo diferente en los ojos y tenía coherencia al hablar.  
-He traído esto para cenar.-  
Colocó un par de bolsas sobre la estrecha mesa, viendo aún con disimulo hacia el lado izquierdo donde el castaño se encontraba, pudiendo notar que una suave sonrisa se le había formado en los labios al ver la emoción en su madre al descubrir que era comida italiana, su favorita.

 

 

-Iré a comprar algún refresco.-  
Interrumpió suavemente, obteniendo el permiso de su madre tras un breve asentimiento, antes que la mujer desapareciera en la cocina por ir a buscar platos.

 

 

-Te acompaño.-  
Se aproximó con prisas a la puerta, notando los labios de Light entreabrirse dispuesto a protestar.  
-No es pregunta, he dicho que te acompaño.-  
Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que fuese solo escuchado por el castaño, antes de atravesar la puerta a sabiendas que Light debía seguirlo.

 

  
Y el camino de regreso les pareció más largo que el de ida a pesar que la pequeña tienda se encontraba en la misma cuadra. La noche no era fría, pero quizá el incómodo silencio le hizo abrazarse a sí mismo. Mantenía su vista al frente, importándole poco o nada el hecho que la mal abastecida tienda no tuviese lo que buscaba, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, quizá cenar junto al azabache también resultaría engorroso, pero al menos estaría su madre para romper el silencio.

 

 

-Hay que cruzarnos la calle.-  
Interrumpió tan de repente que hasta le hizo dar un respingo.

 

  
-¿Por qué debemos cruzarnos si mi casa está de este lado de la acera?-  
Pero ni siquiera obtuvo respuesta cuando sintió que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del azabache, quien guió el camino cruzando la calle.

  
Y Light tampoco necesitó mayor explicación cuando logró ver a Ushio con sus amigos del otro lado, pero una vez cruzaron se aseguró de soltar al azabache, sobretodo porque no deseaba que aquel grupo lo viesen en plan cursi con el empresario. Parecían estar planeando algo puesto que habían formado un círculo bastante cerrado, pero estaban tan concentrados que pronto los dejaron atrás sin ser vistos, algo que alivió al castaño ya que no deseaba tener que cruzar palabras con el jefe de ellos.

 

  
-Gracias por la cena, recordaste que es la favorita de mi madre.-  
Sonrío de lado, más de lo que hubiese deseado.

 

 

-Alex se está quedando en un hotel.-  
Detuvo sus pasos soltando las palabras antes que Light ingresase por completo la llave en la puerta, provocando que el castaño se quedase quieto donde se encontraba, dando la espalda al azabache.

 

 

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?-  
Se mordió el labio, no deseaba aceptarlo pero escuchar aquello le había hecho sonreír, consideraba ventajoso el hecho que el azabache no pudiese verlo al rostro.

 

 

-porque quiero que entiendas que yo en nada mentí.-  
Lo tomó suavemente del brazo, obligándole a voltear.

 

 

-Deja eso. Realmente me gustó verlos juntos, parece un buen muchacho.-  
Mintió con una sonrisa, claramente sus acciones de hace unos días distaban mucho de alguien que de verdad estuviese feliz por la relación de aquellos dos.

 

 

-Si, lo es. Alex es amante del arte, disfruta ir a la ópera, sabe degustar un buen vino, te puedes pasar horas charlando sin aburrirte debido a su curiosidad por siempre saber más.-  
Lo vio desviar la mirada de manera incomoda, imaginando ya lo que podría estar maquinando aquella cabecita de cabellos castaños. Y quizá no eran las palabras que debía decir, sobretodo porque pudo notar que al castaño le habían afectado aunque intentaba ocultarlo.  
-Pero no es a quien quiero, Light. Me he enamorado de alguien diferente, de una persona con sueños, quien quizá no disfruta la ópera, pero que cuyos ojos me dejan fascinado por horas, pudiendo pasarme tardes enteras intentando descubrir lo que oculta su mirada...-

 

 

-Por favor, no sigas...-  
Su voz apenas y fue audible, ocultando su mirada bajo los recién recortados mechones.

 

 

-Te quiero, Light Yagami, aunque te de miedo, yo te quiero y no puedo ni deseo dejar de quererte.-  
Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a alzarlo para poder verlo. Se acercó por completo, plantándole un escueto beso en los labios antes de sacar la llave de su auto para desactivar la alarma.

 

  
-¿Dónde vas?, ¿no piensas pasar?. Seguramente mi mami ya ha servido la comida.-  
Sintió que el labio inferior le temblaba mientras las manos de Lawliet continuaban brindándole calidez a sus mejillas. El azabache sonrío al escuchar una palabra tan tierna en alguien tan serio; había comprendido desde el hospital que Sachiko era la debilidad del castaño.

 

 

-Tengo algo que hacer. Además, no sería suficiente comida.-

 

 

-...¿Por qué?...-  
Susurró confundido, ignorando que esos ojos llenos de dudas siempre lograban enternecer al azabache, quien en un impulso lo tomó con más firmeza, besándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin simpleza, con deseo de volver a recordar el sabor de aquellos labios. Y no podía sentirse más dichoso al momento que los labios de Light se acoplaron a los suyos, devolviéndole el beso sin dudarlo.

 

 

-Compré comida para dos personas. Quiero que ambos la disfruten y tengan una cena agradable.-  
Le acarició la mejilla por última vez antes de voltear para dirigirse a su auto, con las manos temblándole por el brillo que percibió en aquellos ojos color miel. El corazón le palpitaba con más fuerza cada que notaba a Light feliz junto a una sonrisa en los labios, la cual a pesar de ser leve, deseaba proteger por siempre.

 


	27. Decisión

**27.DECISIÓN**.

 

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había estado en una situación similar. Desde que habían crecido cada quien pareció buscar la manera de solucionar sus problemas que poco a poco lo iban necesitando menos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ahora que lo recordaba, la última había sido en la casa wammy, pero ahora ya no eran unos niños, y de cierta forma eso le molestaba.

Algunas noches en el orfanato solía abrazar a Near cuando éste se ponía sensible por la ausencia de sus padres, por meterse en la cabeza que a ellos les había importado poco dejarlo, por pensar que no era suficiente para que alguien lo adoptase. Mello era quien muchas veces trataba de animarlo, las palabras de aliento no se le daban mucho, por lo que intentaba hacerlo reír a toda costa cada que lo veía decaído, pero el rubio solo era un año mayor que el albino, solía agobiarse al ver que sus intentos eran en vano. Por ello Lawliet, al ser el mayor, sentía como obligatorio hacerse cargo cada que Near comenzaba a formar ideas ilógicas en su cabeza, pero tampoco iba a negarlo, a los catorce años no tenía mucha idea de cómo debía actuar exactamente, solo atinaba a abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía hasta que los sollozos del menor se apaciguaban.

  
Pero como había dicho, ya no eran unos niños, y eso le disgustaba de cierta forma. Porque cuando niños al menos Near se hundía en su pecho mientras lloriqueaba lo que le dolía, quizá él nunca sabía qué decir y solo optaba por estrecharlo más fuerte entre brazos, pero al menos el albino se desahogaba. No era que disfrutase o desease escuchar los lastimeros quejidos de su amigo, pero sí deseaba ver alguna emoción reflejada en el semblante del menor, aunque fuese de tristeza ¡pero algo!. Y era ahí donde erradicaba el problema, el Near que tenía enfrente solo estaba ahí, cubriéndose con el grueso edredón mientras se negaba a decirle algo, insistiendo que nada pasaba. Ya llevaba más de quince minutos de haber llegado a esa casa pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, "todo está bien, Lawliet".

 

  
-No puedes pedirme que me quede tranquilo cuando ellos dicen que no has salido mucho de la habitación.-  
Tomó una parte del edredón con disimulo, jalándolo en su intento de dejar más al descubierto a su amigo, quería ver mejor aquellos ojos, los cuales se encontraban fijos en el techo.

 

  
-¿No te parece que últimamente exageran todo? Si he salido, pero también he estado enfermo.-

 

  
-Entonces deberías ver a un doctor, de hecho hasta te ves más pálido. Creo que un examen de orina y sangre sería buena idea.-  
Vio como ventajoso que el albino mencionase una posible y falsa enfermedad, al menos tendría una excusa para sugerir los exámenes. No deseaba acusarlo directamente sobre el posible consumo de drogas porque hasta Beyond decía no estar completamente seguro, pero sabía que esas sustancias pueden estar presentes por un tiempo y quedar al descubierto mediante exámenes.

 

  
-No necesito un examen, lo que necesito es que me dejes dormir.-  
Bostezó mientras se ponía de lado, dandole la espalda al azabache. Había sabido disimularlo, pero la mención de un examen lo había puesto levemente nervioso, más cuando los días pasaban y se sentía tentado en llamar a Gevanni, habían días en los que se había descubierto creyendo que había alguien más en su habitación observándole, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de frío bajo las sábanas pero con su rostro completamente sudoroso. No deseaba ser visto de esa manera por sus amigos, y aunque estaba intentando hacerse cargo por su cuenta para sentirse lo suficientemente capaz, le estaba resultando intensamente difícil.

 

  
-Lo harás, quieras o no... Sabes que todos estamos preocupados por ti.-  
Se encorvó, rodeando al albino con sus brazos para pegarlo a su pecho, algo que a Near lo tomó desprevenido.   
-Necesitamos que estés bien que está casa va de mal en peor.-  
Near sonrío, pero se rehusó a girar, en cambio solo cerró sus ojos, dejándose embargar por la calidez que le transmitía aquel abrazo.

 

 

-Estoy bien, Lawliet.-  
Repitió, e inevitablemente el azabache suspiró con pesadez, separándose lentamente del albino.

 

  
No quería obligarlo a salir, quería que si el albino decidía hacerlo, fuese porque él realmente lo deseaba y no por presión. Si, eso lo haría muy feliz. Pero parecía que estaba perdiendo su toque porque no sabía que más decirle, jamás había encontrado a Near tan esquivo o testarudo que simplemente lo dejaba sin palabras. O quizá era porque él también tenía sus propias cosas rondando en su cabeza acerca de cierto castaño que le había puesto el mundo y sus ideas al revés en un santiamén; o quizá era porque el cuchicheo del otro lado de la puerta lo distraía, sus amigos parecían no tener conocimiento de la palabra "discreción" o "privacidad". Pero lo que sea que fuese, le estaba molestando enormemente, porque se suponía que era él a quien acudían cada que se sentían agobiados, era él quien jugaba ese rol de protector hacia quienes consideraba sus hermanos. Pero simplemente en esta ocasión su papel de hermano mayor le estaba saliendo del asco, no había otra manera de describirlo.

  
Se hubiese pasado maldiciendo mentalmente por lo poco capaz que se sentía, o tal vez hubiese buscado alguna otra manera de hacer reaccionar al albino, cargarlo y obligarlo a tomar un baño para salir parecía ser la única idea que ahora le rondaba por la cabeza. Pero ambos se vieron sorprendidos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta; Lawliet alzó la vista y Near removió un poco el edredón para poder ver, sabían que no era ninguno de sus amigos, esos malcriados jamás hubiesen llamado a la puerta antes de entrar.

 

 

-¿Puedo pasar?.-

  
Lawliet sintió como si el aire hubiese desaparecido por un momento, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se había tensado. Y reaccionó hasta que el colchón sobre el cual se encontraba sentado se movió, saliendo Near rápidamente de la cama.

 

-¡Light!.-  
El abrazo fue tan efusivo que el castaño retrocedió unos pasos una vez el peso completo de Near le cayó de lleno. A pesar de haber recibido entre brazos a quien consideraba su amigo, su situación no era muy diferente a la de Lawliet, y es que no esperaba verlo ahí, menos luego de lo de ayer, aunque tampoco sabía de qué se sorprendía tanto, era más que normal que el azabache se encontrase en esa habitación, al final ellos eran como familia.   
-Anda, Lawliet, hazte a un lado para que Light se siente.-  
Lo tomó de la mano y lo adentró en la habitación, sentándolo en la orilla de la cama una vez en azabache se hizo a un lado.

  
Realmente consideraba que si Near no hubiese dirigido sus pasos, él no hubiese sido capaz de moverse. Más ahora que sentía la mirada de Lawliet buscando la suya, mientras que él la desviaba, aferrando sus puños a sus rodillas al sentirse nervioso. El albino se sentó en medio de ambos sonriente, ignorando el ambiente injustificablemente incómodo que se había formado entre aquellos dos, él solo podía sentirse feliz de ver a Light de nuevo luego de un tiempo.

  
No pasaron muchos segundos antes que Lawliet decidiese levantarse al darse por vencido de poder captar la mirada de Light, actuaba como si el día previo no se hubiesen visto, mejor dicho, besado frente a la puerta de su casa. Pero tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque terminaría más confundido y frustrado, pero sobretodo, porque lo importante en estos momentos era Near, quien parecía bastante emocionado con la repentina visita.

 

  
-Necesito hablar algo con Matt, regreso luego.-  
Mentiría si dijese que no sintió un poco de celos al cerrar la puerta; es decir, su orgullo pinchaba de sentirse remplazado, pero no deseó ahondar en ese sentimiento, primero porque sabía que era tonto sentirse de esa manera, y por último, realmente si necesitaba hablar con el pelirrojo.

 

  
Y aunque no deseaba verlo a los ojos, si alzó la vista una vez e azabache cruzó el umbral, fijándose solamente en como se le marcaban los omoplatos en la delgada camisa azul. No sabía a ciencia cierta porqué no había podido darle la cara, quizá porque él deseaba una cosa, pero necesitaba otra. Sea lo que fuese, admitía haberse comportado como un cobarde. Y detestaba ese sentimiento, mejor dicho, detestaba los asfixiantes sentimientos que lo embargaban últimamente, porque antes no los había tenido y siempre había sido más fácil así.

 

  
-Light, tenía mucho sin verte.-  
Lo abrazó con fuerzas manteniéndose a un costado, quería asegurarse que ese momento era real. Amaba a Lawliet, era el hermano mayor de todos, pero ahora creía necesitar a un amigo y no a un hermano, porque hay cosas que son más fáciles hablarlas con alguien más. Aunque no era como si desease hablar de lo que sentía porque ni él mismo lo entendía, pero solo saber que Light había ido porque posiblemente estaba preocupado le hacía sentir bien, no porque se creyese importante, más bien era el hecho de saber que el castaño no suele preocuparse por quienes le rodean, o al menos era lo que fingía, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario.

 

  
-Tal vez nos veríamos más sino te ausentases tanto del trabajo, mira que he venido hasta aquí antes de mi turno solo para verte.-  
Sonrío, permitiendo que la fuerza que Near estaba ejerciendo los dejase a ambos acostados en la cama.  
-¿Iremos a trabajar?.-  
Pasó su mano sobre su abdomen para estirar su camisa blanca del trabajo, no queriendo que se arrugase por la nueva posición en la que se encontraban.

 

  
-Me duele el estómago.-  
Respondió con rapidez, situando su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño, cerrando los ojos por un instante.

 

  
-No te creo. ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa?.-  
Acomodó su quijada sobre los suaves cabellos blancos. Al final de todo, si se preocupaba por Near, y quien sabría que le estaba pasando pero hasta se preocupaba por keehl, quien le había llamado aún cuando el sol ni salía, con un desasosiego notable en su voz por toda la situación con el albino. Hasta donde tenía entendido, las cosas entre ambos iban mejor, al menos Near ya no lo ignoraba, pero salía poco de la habitación, bajo la excusa de que se sentía mal. No creía que él fuese a solucionar todo en un santiamén, pero su principal idea de asistir era convencerlo que los acompañase al trabajo, era un fastidio, pero al menos no estaría encerrado.

 

  
-He cortado con Gevanni... bueno, algo así.-  
Fue lo único y lo primero que atinó a decir. No quería hablar de las drogas con nadie, porque no quería preocuparlos más, porque quería demostrar que podía hacerlo sin depender de alguien, solo como había dicho Beyond.

 

  
-Entiendo. ¿Él te ha hecho algo?.-  
Su voz se mantuvo serena, manteniéndola suave al mismo nivel que la de Near, a quien le acariciaba la espalda apenas rozándole los dedos sobre el pijama. ¿Una ruptura amorosa? Bien, al menos eso sonaba como excusa suficiente para un decaimiento.

 

 

-No... pero estoy confundido.-

 

 

-¿Quieres a Gevanni?.-  
Suspiró con cierta pesadez. Y es que se suponía que esa había sido su idea, ¿no?. Hacer que Near se fijase en alguien más en lugar del rubio estúpido... rubio estúpido... ¡argh!, ¿quién iba a decir que Mihael podía tener su lado amable?. Ese lado del que posiblemente Near se había enamorado, y aunque no se sentía culpable porque al final él no había obligado a nada al albino, si aceptaba que hubiese deseado no insistir tanto; no solo con el tema de Gevanni, sino por todas las veces en las que había intentado hacerlo pensar un poco más como él. Como si la manera en la que él ve la vida no fuese una jodida mierda.

 

 

  
-Es alguien bueno, a quien le prometí no abandonarlo, pero mira... huí porque tengo miedo, pero es que no es a quien quiero, el problema es que tampoco quiero estar con Mello, porque también tengo miedo.-  
Sintió su cuerpo enteró temblar al intentar retener las lágrimas, pero intentó calmarse al percatarse que Light lo abrazó con más fuerza.

 

 

  
-Está bien tener miedo, pero huyendo de él no lograrás solucionarlo,el miedo solo se hará más fuerte y grande a causa de tu poca voluntad de salir adelante.-

 

 

-Tú tienes miedo, ¿verdad?.-  
El castaño enarcó la ceja extrañado, ¿él, tener miedo?, ¿a qué venía eso?.

 

  
-¿Por qué lo dices?.-

  
Near lo meditó unos segundos, Light siempre le había parecido alguien fuerte, y hasta un tanto insensible algunas veces, por lo que sugerir que el castaño tenía miedo era algo ilógico, pero Elle en su intento de animarlo, terminó desahogándose sobre algunas de las cosas que recientemente le habían sucedido, principalmente el hecho que mantenía confundido al azabache, el como Light habían días que lo rechazaba, y en otros hasta lo aceptaba.

 

 

  
-Porque Elle realmente te quiere, pero dice que tú insistes en alejarte.-  
Con su brazo flexionado, apoyó su codo sobre el colchón, alzando la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos.

 

 

-Lo mío es diferente, mis planes siempre han sido otros.-  
Se sentó despacio, deseando que la conversación acabase pronto, o al menos que se desviase nuevamente hacia Near.

 

 

  
-¿Pero por que no quieres enamorarte?. Jamás he escuchado de alguien cuyo deseo sea no enamorarse de nadie, o quizá solo soy yo quien no puede creerse algo así, porque pese a toda la mierda, el amor puede ser algo muy bonito. Creo que debes tener un motivo para poder estar tan seguro de ello...-

 

  
-Razón que no te incumbe.-  
Cortó con sienta brusquedad el castaño, no midiendo que el tono de su voz había sido tosco, logrando suavizar sus facciones al notar al albino desviando la mirada.

 

 

  
-Está bien, lo siento. Pero al menos contéstame algo, solo para estar tranquilo, ¿tú quieres o no quieres a Lawliet?.-  
Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, pero sin verse realmente, sintiendo de repente que la cercanía les molestaba. Pero fue Light el primero en romper el incómodo momento con una suave risilla entre labios.

 

 

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?... lo diré pero debes ir conmigo ahora a trabajar, tomar un baño y salir de aquí. Créeme que nada lograras de mantenerte aquí.-  
Sonrío de lado al notar que el albino asintió con rapidez, trabajar no le sonaba tan mal, además si quería salir, por lo que no le parecía algo difícil de aceptar con tal de escuchar la respuesta que ya sabia.   
Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para pegarlo a su torso, suspirando al percatarse que aceptar la verdad no era tan fácil a como lo había imaginado.  
-...Si, si lo quiero...-  
Susurró con cierta vergüenza, pero el pequeño gritillo emitido por Near le hizo dar un sobresalto.

 

 

  
-¡Yo lo sabía!, pero escucharlo de ti me emociona, al menos sé que las esperanzas de Lawliet no son en vano.-  
Intentó corregir al albino antes que se hiciese ideas que no son, pero se detuvo al verlo ponerse de pie como un resorte para luego enmarcarle el rostro con ambas manos y juntar sus frentes.  
-Solo te recuerdo que... está bien tener miedo, pero no lograrás solucionar nada mientras sigas huyendo.-  
Sonrío ladinamente al notar las pupilas del castaño temblar levemente. Se irguió, y dando la vuelta se dirigió a su ropero para buscar su uniforme, dejando a un Light sin palabras aún sobre la cama.

 

 

  
-¡Ya se tardaron demasiado!.-  
Ambos dentro de la habitación dieron un respingo una vez la puerta fue abierta con tosquedad, seguido de la estridente voz de Matt.

 

 

  
-Matt, te dije que esperáramos afuera.-  
Lawliet entró detrás del pelirrojo, tomándolo del brazo para hacerlo regresar. Pero ya no era como si importase, el resto de la casa también había entrado.

 

 

  
-¿Nos vamos, Yagami?.-  
Mello se situó de brazos cruzados frente al castaño, luciendo su uniforme pulcramente planchado.

 

 

  
-Si, pero... debemos esperar a Near.-  
Se mordió el labio intentando mantenerse sereno, pero ¡argh! No iba negarlo, ver como el serio semblante de Mihael cambió a uno de asombro le había emocionado quizá una cuarta parte de lo que aquella noticia había emocionado al rubio.

 

 

  
-¿Entonces Nate al fin saldrá?. Es genial que eso pase justo este día.-  
El pelirrojo se levantó sus goggles antes de buscar de manera nerviosa un cigarrillo, unos nervios que no coincidían con el tono alegre de su voz, o al menos eso fue lo que Beyond percibió.

 

 

  
-¿Que hay ahora?.-  
Hundió sus largos y delgados dedos en el jarrón de mermelada, manteniendo su rostro expectante al igual que los demás en la habitación.

 

 

  
-Lawliet nos llevará a cenar. Bueno, iba a ser almuerzo pero tomando en cuenta que Light, Mello y ahora también Near trabajarán hasta el mediodía, Lawliet decidió dejarla para la noche.-

 

 

  
-...¿Y-yo?... No, p-pero seguro es una salida familiar... y e-eso.-  
¡Mierda!, ¿por que mierdas había tartamudeado? Quizá era el hecho que ya ni recordaba la última vez que había salido de esa manera con sus padres, o quizá era los nervios de pensar que estaría en la misma mesa con Lawliet. Lo que fuese, no tuvo tiempo ni de seguir creando teorías, pronto Near se había casi lanzado al colchón de nuevo, casi apercollándolo con los brazos.

 

 

  
-No seas tonto, Light. Por supuesto que iras, eres como el hermano menor que siempre quise, la vida solo me dio a estos tres tontos, ¿verdad, Mello?.-  
Tomó al rubio del brazo y lo jaló hacia la cama antes de darle oportunidad de reaccionar, quedando sentado al lado del castaño.

 

 

  
-...Si Yagami, sería bueno que nos acompañases...-  
Masculló, agachando un poco la cabeza para ocultar su posible sonrojo con sus largos mechones, un sonrojo provocado quizá por las palabras que había debido decir, o tal vez porque Near aún le sostenía la mano.

 

 

  
-¡Aii, pero que lindos!... ¿por que no te les unes, Lawliet?.-  
Empujó Matt al azabache a manera de juego, pero al estar este con la guardia baja, cayó su peso completo sobre los otros tres, quedando todos acostados entre quejidos.

  
Lo había hecho de juego, no pensó que Lawliet iba a ser tan fácil de empujar, aunque no iba a negar que le había hecho gracia el verlos a todos caer contra el colchón, una sonrisa ladina que le duró hasta que los profundos orbes del azabache se posaron en él, con claro fastidio. Intentó, como defensa, tomar a Beyond, pero éste pudo tomarle la mano con rapidez antes de que lograse su cometido.

 

  
-¡Ni creas que tengo ganas para tus bromas, Matt!.-

 

  
-¿Cual broma?, ¡anda, que solo es un abrazo familiar!.-  
Forcejeó, intentando doblegar al mayor, olvidando por un momento que el azabache era más fuerte.

 

Y entre los quejidos de Near y los golpes de Mello, Lawliet comenzó a levantarse con cuidado, con intenciones de acercarse a aquellos dos para separarlos, quienes entre forcejeos reían, era un hecho que la inmadurez les pegaba fuerte a veces. Pero había terminado de ponerse de pie cuando vio a Matt jalando a Beyond impulsándose con su propio peso, y a su hermano resbalando en eso mismo instante, cayendo él de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de alguien, que al estar de espaldas no supo ni quién era, pero también sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones cuando el peso de los otros dos cayó sobre él.

 

  
-¡Argh!, ¡Matt, idiota, quítate!.-  
Bufó Mello, intentó moverse pero realmente estaba inmovilizado, sus brazos habían quedado atrapados contra su cuerpo y el colchón. De por sí había sido fastidioso tener a Lawliet sobre él, pero ahora el peso de tres personas era simplemente ahogante.

 

  
-¡Matt, no puedo respirar!.-  
Se quejó Near entre risas. Joder que no le estaba yendo bien al encontrarse casi hasta abajo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de lo mucho que los extrañaba.

 

  
-¡Aii Mello, deja de ser tan rubiecita gruñona!. Además, ¿por qué se quejan solo de mi sí es el idiota de Beyond que tiene que mover su pesado cuerpo?.-  
Se removió fastidiado, y apretó la mandíbula al escuchar una rosa socarrona por parte del azabache.

 

  
-¿Me estás llamando gordo?... Pues ahora se joden todos.-  
Intentó abarcarlos a todos con sus brazos, acomodándose mejor entre el pequeño cúmulo de personas, quienes comenzaron a gruñir y a quejarse más alto por lo asfixiante de la cercanía.

 

  
Y Light, aunque le costaba respirar y los mechones de Mello le tapaban la vista, no se atrevía a moverse o a decir algo, porque pese a todo... ese momento se sentía bien.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

No quería ir, pese que la sensación de la mañana al sentirse rodeado de todos había sido placentera, durante el día fue desapareciendo porque no creía que realmente él debiese ser parte de esa salida, pero gracias a la insistencia de Near, tuvo que ir a casa luego del trabajo para alistarse y reunirse con los demás en una plaza cercana, donde Lawliet pasaría por ellos. Debía admitir que no se sentía tan cómodo al ir en el asiento del copiloto, creía que debía ir en los asientos de atrás, donde los demás iban más apretados, pero todos le insistieron lo contrario, por ello su vista se mantenía en la ventana, escuchando la conversación que los otros pasajeros llevaban, contestando solo a lo mínimamente necesario cuando se dirigían a él. Pero también debía admitir que aparte de incómodo comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, más cuando el Lamborghini comenzó a zigzaguear en calles desconocidas para él, donde las calles lucían amplían y los edificios pulcros. De repente esa camisa verde oscuro que había comprado con descuento, y la cual consideraba de las más finas de su guardarropa, ya no le parecía tan apropiada. Y su nerviosismo simplemente estalló cuando el auto aparcó frente a un restaurante que literalmente ocupaba toda la cuadra, de una fachada un tanto rústica, pero que cada bloque emanaba una tenue luz dorada; donde un valet parking se acercó al lado de Lawliet, mientras otro hombre con saco le abría su puerta, pudiendo hasta entonces, ver a Alex de pie sonriéndoles desde la entrada.

 

  
-¿Alex también viene?.-  
Masculló Mello aún dentro del auto, reclamándole al azabache quien le entregaba las llaves al muchacho encargado del parqueo. Todos lucían sorprendidos, a excepción de Matt.

 

  
-De hecho fue su idea.-  
Interrumpió el pelirrojo con un tono bastante serio si se le comparaba con su actitud diaria.

 

  
Nadie dijo ni cuestionó nada luego, solo se limitaron a salir como Matt lo había hecho. Pero Light se mantuvo adherido al asiento, con la vista completamente al frente, ignorando al amable hombre que aún le sostenía la puerta. Y dio un leve respingo cuando vio una pálida mano apareciendo frente a sus ojos, desviando un poco la vista vio a Lawliet quien se había parado a su lado fuera del auto, ofreciéndole ayuda, mano la cual tomó luego de unos segundos de hesitación, porque aunque se convencía que había sido una mala idea asistir, ya estaba ahí.

  
Pero la sensación de incomodidad fue peor una vez cruzaron la amplia puerta de entrada, la sofisticación en exceso no le agradaba nada. Aún cuando ya había estado en un lugar parecido en el evento de Lawliet, esta vez se sentía diferente, fuera de lugar mientras la camarera de bonito moño los dirigía a su mesa.

  
Permitió que Lawliet le ayudase con la silla, quien sin dudarlo se sentó luego a su lado. Alex tuvo la intención de sentarse al otro lado del azabache, pero Mello tomó ese asiento con rapidez, jalando a Near para sentrarlo a su costado. El pelímarrón sonrió divertido pues Mello no era alguien que sabía hacer las cosas con disimulo, sobretodo porque al rubio le encantaba que la gente se entérese, y vaya que Alex se enteró, pero decidió sentarse de manera tranquila al lado de Beyond.

 

 

-Ya he pensado en que podemos pedir.-  
Interrumpió haciendo que todos despegasen la vista del menú, sobretodo Light, quien sentía que la luz de los candelabros era demasiado fastidiosa, al punto de creer que había comenzado a sudar bajo la camisa.  
-A Lawliet le fascina el Magret de canard, y aquí preparan el mejor.-  
Sugirió sonriente pero viendo disimuladamente a Light, quien sin quererlo parecía haberse quedado pensativo por unos segundos.

 

¿Magret de canard?. Ok, magret era magro y canard es pato, ¿verdad?... ¿sería filete de pato, verdad? No se escuchaba mal, o realmente ya ni le interesaba, solo quería que no le dijesen a él que decidiese por algo del menú, porque le estaba pasando lo mismo que la vez cuando Lawliet lo invitó a desayunar, pero ahora era diferente, con Lawliet se sentía cómodo, pero caso contrario pasaba con la presencia de Alex, cuya camisa azul marino parecía suave al tacto.

 

-A mí me fascina la idea.-  
Secundó rápidamente Lawliet, con unos ojos un tanto brillantes de solo imaginarse saboreando el platillo. Todos asintieron, y Light respiró al ver como los menús eran entregados a quien tomaba la orden.

 

-Light, ¿con que vino crees que deberíamos acompañarlo?.-  
Alex apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos mientras ocultaba su sonrisa tras ellos.

 

  
-Yo no bebo.-  
Sabía que no había sido esa la pregunta, pero fue lo único que atinó a contestar rápidamente, mientras sus dedos jugaban nerviosos por debajo de la mesa.

 

  
-¡Oh!, ¿Entonces quieres que te pida una gaseosa?.-  
Intentó recuperar la calma al percatarse que su voz había salido casi chillante debido a la risa contenida.

 

  
-Me parece una idea genial, Alex.-  
Habló raudamente Lawliet, quien con disimulo llevó una de sus manos por debajo del mantel, tomando las de Light, las cuales pudo sentir que estaban sudadas.  
-Nos trae siete refrescos, por favor.-  
Sonrío, y la camarera asintió un poco extrañada, terminando de ingresar la orden para partir.

 

  
Lawliet apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Light, mientras por debajo le seguía acariciando la mano, intentando calmarlo. Podía imaginarse lo que posiblemente el castaño estaba pensando, lo cual le resultaba extraño pues siempre lo había visto comportarse orgulloso ante los demás, pero quien le parecía lucir tan desorientado en estos momentos. Aunque tampoco deseaba decirle algo frente a los otros, porque probablemente solo le haría sentir peor, así que decidió disfrutar solo de la calidez que le brindaba la nerviosa mano de Light, importándole poco el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

  
Un silencio que Mello pareció aprovechar para intentar acariciar la mejilla de Near, quien le sonrío con timidez; mientras Matt y Beyond parecían hablar sobre unas piezas que necesitaban comprar; y Lawliet manteniendo su cabeza apoyada en Light. Un silencio que no incomodaba a nadie, solo a Light y Alex, cuyas miradas no se apartaban, bebiendo Alex un poco de agua para mitigar la resequedad que de pronto había sentido en la garganta al ver cómo la cabeza de Lawliet encajaba perfectamente en el hueco del cuello de Light

 

-¿Quien diría que los deseos a veces si se cumplen?.-  
Beyond dio un sobresalto al sentir unos suaves y cálidos brazos rodearle el cuello, seguido del caliente aliento chocándole en el oído y un estridente beso depositado en su mejilla.

  
La rubia saludó a todos en la mesa, y solo se detuvo a presentarse con el pelímarrón que no conocía. Pero luego sus ojos azules volvieron a Beyond, quien parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

 

-¿Por que no me dijiste que vendrías aquí? Habría cancelado la cena con mi familia y los socios.-  
Se quejó, haciendo un puchero, provocando que el ojírubí al fin se relajase y le sonriera levemente.

 

  
-Realmente no tenía idea que vendríamos aquí, ¿crees que no te habría llamado de haberlo sabido?.-  
Por supuesto que no le habría llamado, si huirle es lo único que había hecho luego de lo pasado con sus amigos, pero admitía que el encontrarla de nuevo le había causado una sensación agradable. Sensación agradable que desapareció cuando el idiota de Matt comenzó a codearle y a sugerirle entre susurros que dijese algo acerca de lo bella que se veía esa noche.

 

-Bien... te creeré por esta vez, pero ahora debo regresar con mis padres.-  
Se pasó un mechón tras la oreja, completamente sonrojada pues había escuchado todo lo que pelirrojo había dicho, que aunque le hubiese gustado recibir un halago por parte de Beyond, recibirlo frente la mirada expectante de todos la había puesto nerviosa.  
Se encorvó para darle otro beso en la mejilla, el cual Beyond aceptó prometiendo al oído que le llamaría luego, a lo que la rubia asintió antes de erguirse. Pero en lugar de marcharse por donde había llegado, rodeó la mesa rápidamente para agacharse junto a Light lo más que su vestido pegado le permitía.  
-¿Todo bien entre tú y yo?.-  
Habló lo más bajo que pudo, tratando solo ser escuchada por el castaño, quien ladeó el rostro sonriéndole al verla.

 

  
-Si... ¿Por que habría de estar algo mal?.-

 

 

-Sabes como son los rumores, sé que pasó algo con Mikami.-  
A pesar de estar a la par, Lawliet apenas y podía escuchar lo que la rubia decía, pero estaba seguro de haber entendido el nombre de aquel chico, ¿que no era el mismo con quien Mello insinuó que Light se estaba besando fuera del evento?. Fue inevitable que no apretase con más fuerzas aquella mano al no escuchar bien de lo que hablaban, y reaccionó hasta que sintió como Light quería soltarse de su agarre aún bajo la mesa.  
-Solo quiero que sepas que ambos son mis amigos, y no quisiera que nosotros nos alejásemos por un malentendido entre ustedes.-

 

  
-No creo que él y yo volvamos a hablarnos, y tú pasas todo el tiempo con él, por ello no hemos podido pasar un rato juntos. Pero tranquila, contigo todo sigue como hasta ahora.-  
Le sonrió lo más sincero que pudo, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarla más tranquila.

 

  
-Lo he visto mal, pero también quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Me quedo más tranquila de saber que seguimos siendo amigos.-  
Se irguió, no sin antes abrazarlo por un momento para luego regresar a su mesa, haciéndoles un ademán de despedida al alejarse, al mismo tiempo que los platillos eran acomodados sobre la mesa.

 

-¿Alguna vez lo habías probado, Light?.-  
Rompió Alex el silencio una vez Misa se había alejado y los platillos puestos correctamente en la mesa, llevando el primer bocado a la boca luego de esa pregunta. Casi se carcajea al ver como los dedos del castaño pasaron nerviosos sobre todos los cubiertos, no seguro de cuál debía tomar primero, pero Light no era ninguna tonto y solo bastó que su mirada analizase rápidamente la mesa completa para tomar los mismos que los demás habían tomado.

 

  
-Es la primera vez que yo lo pruebo.-  
Sonrío Mello, guiñándole el ojo con disimulo a Alex, quien le sonrió de la misma manera, con cierto recelo. La única razón por la que posiblemente él, Matt, Near y Beyond supiesen algunas cosas sobre cómo con que vinos acompañar carnes o pastas, o la manera correcta de tomar los cubiertos y acomodar las servilletas era gracias a Lawliet, pero aunque Light no lo hacía de manera desastrosa, se le notaba que no estaba acostumbrado. Y lo que realmente le molestaba era esa amabilidad que Alex mostraba, cuando lo único que intentaba con sus comentarios era hacer sentir incómodo a Light.

 

  
-Ahora que hablas, Mello, siempre tuve la duda de cómo se habían tomado los demás el hecho que hubieses puesto droga en la bebida de Light durante el evento de Lawliet.-  
El rubio casi se atraganta, pero sin dejar su fiera mirada al notar la malicia en los ojos del pelimarrón. Bien, a Alex no se le olvidaba que gracias a Mello ya no estaba viviendo en el apartamento del azabache.

 

  
-¿Que tú qué?.-  
Los cubiertos de Lawliet chocaron estrepitosamente al caer. Se empujó aún sobre la silla, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer al encontrarse en dicho lugar, pero la furia que había sentido al recordar aquella noche en específico, sobretodo a Light desesperado y asustado, le había hecho apretar los puños sobre las rodillas.

 

 

-Tranquilo, Lawliet. No les habíamos dicho pero Mihael ya lo ha hablado conmigo.-  
Sonrío, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa para acariciar el hombro del empresario, intentando calmarlo, pero por mucho el más sorprendido era el mismo Mello, por supuesto que aún no había hablado con Light.  
-La verdad me ha dicho que lo siente, y si él y yo lo hemos solucionado, no creo que alguien más deba meterse. Además, encuentro de mal gusto y hasta corriente que alguien saque ese tema en un momento como este, ¿no crees, Alex?.-  
Mello tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la servilleta para ocultar la sonrisa que se le formó al ver el rostro de Alex palidecer, aunque había sentido raro que Light inventase que él le había dicho que lo sentía, ver cómo la mandíbula de Alex se tensaba lo compensaba de buena manera.

 

  
-¿En serio lo sabías?, ¿por que nadie me había dicho nada?.-

 

  
-Te lo explicará Mihael en su momento, pero está claro que éste no es el idóneo.-  
Lawliet intentó tranquilizar su respiración, acomodándose sobre el asiento. Y aunque el parecía desear relajarse, el ambiente se había tensado de nuevo, más por Alex quien se sentía frustrado, quería cobrarse un poco de Mello el hecho que de repente le hubiese dado la espalda, pero no contaba con que Light se pondría de su lado.

 

 

-Realmente tendremos que hablar tú y yo, Mello.-  
Sentenció el azabache antes de tomar nuevamente los cubiertos.

 

 

-Mejor dejemos eso para después y hablemos del motivo principal por el cual vinimos.-   
Interrumpió Matt, aunque él y Beyond se habían mantenido solo como observadores, escuchar que Lawliet tenía una plática pendiente con Mello lo había puesto nervioso, porque recordaba haber sido él quien entregó la maldita bebida.  
-Alex dice que hay una buena oportunidad de fundar una compañía de videojuegos en Italia, sería una buena oportunidad para la compañía de Lawliet, pero deberán ser traducidos al Italiano y algunos deberán de ser probados nuevamente y ahí es donde entro yo.-  
Finalizó sonriente, porque si bien le daba un poco de temor, la idea también le emocionaba, tomando en cuenta que siempre era él el primero en probar los juegos de la compañía de su amigo antes que estos fuesen lanzados al mercado.

 

  
-¿Entras tú para qué o qué?, ¿o sea que Lawliet se irá a Italia?.-  
Light contuvo la respiración ante lo último dicho por Beyond, pero trató de mantener la compostura, más cuando parecía que los demás en la mesa se habían puesto nerviosos.

 

  
-No, aún no está decidido. No me iría a Italia así por así, porque un proyecto sugiere que debería quedarme por un tiempo largo, pero Alex se lo ha comentado a Matt y él si está interesado en ir.-  
Desvió su vista hacia un lado, ignorando las preguntas que caían sobre el pelirrojo por parte de los demás integrantes, solo concentrándose en la mirada de Light que había encontrado la suya. No iba a negar que hubiese sido Feliz si Light le hubiese pedido quedarse, así como Near estaba intentando convencer a Matt, pero Light no hacía más que verlo, sin atreverse a decir algo, aunque Lawliet estaba seguro que la única manera de ir a Italia sería llevándoselo consigo.

 

  
-¡Tú no te puedes ir Italia, Matt!.-  
La voz levemente elevada de Near captó la atención de todos, logrando tranquilizar la respiración cuando sintió a Mello acariciándole la cabeza, quien le sonrió al verlo.

 

 

  
-Me iré... solo si Lawliet va, claro. Al final es su compañía, yo solo sería de ayuda para probar los juegos.-  
Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa para colocar su quijada sobre la palma de sus manos, no pasando desapercibido lo cabizbajo que Beyond se encontraba, a quien le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros pegándolo a su cuerpo.  
-Calma... como Lawliet dice, no es algo oficial.-

 

 

  
-La verdad la casa estaría mejor sin ti.-  
Bromeó Mello, ganándose un codazo por parte de Near, haciéndolo jadear al quedarse sin aire. Pero que solo bromeaba joder, ¿por que tenía que pegarle tan fuerte?.

 

 

  
-No es gracioso, Mello.-  
Reprendió pronto el albino.

 

 

-Si, Mello. Te recuerdo que en la última encuesta que hicimos sobre quién hacia el ambiente insoportable, el único quien no votó en su contra fuiste tú.-  
Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indignación, provocando que tanto Mello como Beyond riesen por lo bajo, porque ambos coincidían que la casa no sería lo mismo sin él.

 

 

  
-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño.-  
Light se puso de pie rápidamente, aprovechando que el tema de Italia tenía a todos entretenidos.

  
Solo quería marcharse de ahí, el posible viaje lo había puesto más nervioso aún, hasta la suave música de fondo se le hacía insoportable, deseaba estar en un lugar donde pudiese respirar con más calma, la cabeza le estaba doliendo y eso le hacía desesperarse más, porque no le permitía poner en orden sus pensamientos, porque solo lograba enredarlos más.

  
Y solo un par de minutos habían pasado de que Light se había dirigido al baño cuando Alex se puso de pie con la excusa que debía hacer una llamada, siendo casi ignorado por Lawliet quien trataba de explicarle a los demás en qué consistía la idea, por Near quien trataba de convencerlos que no partiesen, y por los otros quienes se limitaban en pasear su mirada de un lado a otro sin decir nada.

  
A Alex le parecía una buena idea, realmente lo hacía con toda la buena intención del mundo de que la compañía de Lawliet comenzase a expandirse, pero también le resultaba que esa platica debía ser llevada solo entre ellos, y detestaba el hecho que Matt la hubiese sacado justo ahora, porque su plan solo era pasar un momento agradable junto a Lawliet y recuperar un poco la amistad que había tenido con los amigos de su ex, ese era el plan hasta que vio a Light saliendo de aquel auto, porque para empezar no estaba invitado, y para terminar de joder, venía tomado de la mano del azabache.

 

 

  
-No creo que sea conveniente regresar ahora.-  
Light se irguió al escuchar la voz detrás de él, dejando de lavarse las manos y prestando atención solo al reflejo del espejo.  
-Aún siguen hablando del posible viaje de Lawliet, ¿tú que crees?, ¿no te parece una buena idea?.-

 

 

  
-Si a Lawliet le parece una buena idea, entonces lo es.-  
Tomó papel del dispensador para secarse las manos, sin darle aún la cara a Alex.

 

 

  
-Oh, a Lawliet le parece una buena idea, créeme.-  
Caminó hasta que se situó al lado del castaño, apoyando su trasero un poco sobre el mármol del lavamanos, viendo esta vez directamente a Light.  
-Pero el problema eres tú.-

 

 

  
-Yo ni siquiera me opuse allí en la mesa.-  
Se defendió con rapidez, frunciendo el entrecejo sin apartarle la mirada.

 

 

-No, pero lo retienes. Lo retienes a tu lado aún a sabiendas que tú no encajas en su mundo. Lawliet es alguien con clase, y te juro que por más que te veo, simplemente a ti no te la encuentro.-  
Light chasqueó la lengua, tragando grueso al notarle la sonrisa socarrona en la cara, pero no encontró una manera de refutar ese hecho.

 

 

  
-Yo no estoy reteniendo a nadie a mi lado.-  
Intentó girar para salir de ahí, pero Alex lo tomó del brazo sin mucho esfuerzo.

 

 

  
-Claro que lo haces, porque dices no quererlo pero actúas de manera distinta; sino lo quieres ¿por qué venías tomado de la mano con él?, sino lo quieres ¿por qué lo besas?, sino lo quieres ¿por qué le haces creer lo contrario?, lo confundes. Según Mello, ha logrado que Lawliet vea que yo solo lo estaba utilizando, pero la verdad es que yo solo quiero lo mejor para él, y puedo ver cómo tú lo lastimas. En un mes será su cumpleaños, y mi idea es celebrárselo en Italia.-  
Lo jaló con brusquedad hasta dejarlo lo más pegado a su cuerpo, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.  
-Sería genial que lo dejases libre sino estás dispuesto a amarlo.-  
Con la misma facilidad que lo había agarrado, así lo soltó para salir pronto, porque no tardaba mucho en que alguno comenzase a sospechar al estar ambos ausentes en la mesa, con la desconfianza que Lawliet le traía no dudaba que eso pesase.

 

Light se giró nuevamente, apoyando sus manos sobre el mármol, abriendo el grifo de nuevo para mojarse un poco la cara. Se suponía que deseaba un momento de paz, pero ahora sentía el cerebro palpitarle dolorosamente dentro de su cabeza.

No le agradaba Alex, porque no le parecía sincero, pero quien hacía todo por Lawliet, y él no creía poder corresponderle de la misma manera al azabache. Porque como Alex había dicho, y como se había sentido desde que entraron al puto restaurante, él y Lawliet no pertenecían a los mismos mundos, por decirlo de una forma. Mientras Lawliet era alguien con clase, él ni siquiera sabía de vinos, y eso jamás le había molestado, aún cuando se había metido a estudiar en una institución donde solía fingir pertenecer a la misma alta clase social como sus compañeros, pero que ahora las diferencias le resultaban enormes y tortuosas.

 

 

  
-Conque aquí estabas.-  
Volvió a erguirse, pero esta vez lo que el espejo reflejó fue a Lawliet sonriéndole desde atrás.

 

 

  
-Quiero irme a casa.-  
Se giró raudo, intentando no sonar desesperado pero quería marcharse lo más pronto posible. Y aunque había intentado mantenerse calmado, su rostro le había fallado, haciendo que Lawliet enarcase una ceja al notarlo.

 

 

  
-¿Que sucede?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Alex te ha dicho algo?.-  
Se adentró con cautela, avanzando los mismos pasos que Light retrocedía hasta que el castaño quedó contra el mármol.

 

 

-¡No!, ¡Alex ni siquiera ha estado aquí!, solo quiero irme, no debí haber venido.-  
Sintió como Lawliet lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo sostuvo con calma, percatándose hasta en ese momento que su respiración se había acelerado.

 

 

-Primero cálmate, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿como quieres que sepa si no me dices?.-  
Se pegó por completo a él, manteniéndolo inmóvil, mientras la cabeza le daba mil vueltas porque esto le parecía un déjà vu.

 

 

-No me pasa nada, simplemente deja de pensar que me sucede algo.-  
Las palabras habían salido entre dientes, y ni él entendía el porqué de repente se sentía tan molesto.

 

 

-¿Como es que se puede pasar de estar bien a no entender una mierda contigo en solo un día?. Ayer nos besamos, ¿y hoy actúas como si nada?.-  
Y le importaba poco los hombres que entraban o salían, estaba seguro que los veían raro, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, no iba a permitir que le diese la espalda y saliese corriendo como esa vez en el hotel.

 

 

  
-Lo de ayer fue un error.-  
Masculló, sintiendo como el agarre alrededor de sus brazos se hizo más fuerte.

 

 

  
-No me salgas con esa mierda de nuevo, Light. Antes me has dicho que me quieres.-  
Sentía los dientes rechinarle por lo tensa que se encontraba su mandíbula. Es que una parte de él sabía que Light lo quería, pero era imposible que no le afectase cuando éste con palabras le insinuaba lo contrario.  
-La última vez solo huiste sin darme la cara. Bien, ahora me tienes enfrente, si realmente no me quieres dímelo viéndome a los ojos.-  
Se sentía molesto, pero haber hecho esa petición le había causado temor. El mismo temor que embargo al castaño de solo escucharlo, sintiendo doloroso el constante martillar de su corazón. Se mordió el labio, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes negros, pero las palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta.

 

 

  
-...L-Lawliet ... yo te dije que n-no te enamorases...-  
Titubeó, no sentía posible el decirle lo que el azabache le había pedido, pero de algo estaba seguro, desde un principio se lo había advertido.

 

 

-No te he pedido que me recuerdes tus palabras, te estoy pidiendo que me digas si vale la pena seguir intentándolo contigo.-  
Odiaba el Maldito impulso que lo llevaba a preguntar lo mismo de nuevo, le estaba doliendo y sabía que probablemente le dolería más después, pero mantenía una pequeña esperanza, la posibilidad de hacerlo reaccionar.

 

  
-Yo no te quiero como algo más que un cliente.-  
Mintió manteniendo su rostro calmo, sintiendo como al fin sus brazos eran liberados, viendo como el labio de Lawliet había comenzado a tiritar luego de sus palabras.

 

  
-¿Lo ideal es que me aleje de ti, entonces?.-  
Espasmos parecían recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero aún así no bajo la mirada, quería encontrar la falla en aquellos ojos miel.

  
No podía ser posible que aún Lawliet le estuviese haciendo más difícil el momento, no quería decirle algo que pudiese dañarlo más, solo quería largarse de ahí. Estaba seguro que tiempo atrás no hubiese vacilado en su respuesta, pero ahora le estaba costando encontrar las palabras correctas.

  
-Creo que eres alguien bue...-

 

 

  
-¡Deja de vacilar y solo contesta!, ¿¡quieres que me aleje de ti!?.-  
Light se encogió una vez Lawliet alzó más la voz, sin llegar a gritarle realmente, pero se le podía ver el rostro enrojecido, algo que podía hacer retroceder a cualquiera.

  
Sintió la garganta cerrándosele, haciéndole la respiración dificultosa. Contestar no tendría que resultarle tan difícil, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir. Desde hace unos años él se había replanteado de lo que esperaba del futuro cuando la vida les cambió a su familia, los noviazgos no estaban incluidos en sus planes, por lo que debía resultarle la cosa más fácil del mundo pedirle a Lawliet que se aleje para que así no interviniese en sus ideas, pero no, no le estaba resultando fácil, porque cuando replanteó su vida solo tenía alrededor de trece años, a esa edad ni siquiera creía que algún día podía llegar a enamorarse. Pero tener sentimientos hacia alguien no le agradaba, porque aunque Near le decía que el amor podía resultar bonito, a él le daba miedo, quizá lo ocultase o fingiese que nada le causaba temor, pero habían muchas cosas por las que vivía asustado, no quería agregar una más a la lista, no quería dañarlo sobretodo.

 

-Si, Lawliet. Es lo que quiero.-  
Contestó segundos después, segundos que se le hicieron largos y tortuosos al azabache, pero la tortura no era comparable con la agonía que le había atravesado el pecho luego de aquello. Porque si lo que él quería es que Light se lo dijese de frente en lugar de salir corriendo como la última vez, bien, pues se lo estaban diciendo de frente, viéndolo a los ojos que no querían su compañía.

 

 

-Bien... no pienso insistirte más.-  
Retrocedió unos pasos, dándole el espacio suficiente para dejarlo pasar.

 


	28. Debilidad

**28.DEBILIDAD**

 

  
   
 Caminaban con parsimonia, pese a que en menos de diez minutos debían ya estar en su trabajo no se mostraban ansiosos por apresurar los pasos, deseaban disfrutar ese momento lo más que pudiesen. Y no era para menos, aunque aún era muy temprano, los cuatro habían logrado ponerse de pie antes de las seis.  
Llegaban más rápido al trabajo cuando tomaban el metro, pero tampoco era una distancia exagerada, por lo que algunas ocasiones preferían hacer el trayecto a pie. Como esta vez que, aprovechando que Matt y Beyond querían ir a comprar unos controles nuevos para su videojuego, habían decidido acompañar al otro par, compartiendo los cuatro ese instante de pláticas y risas que hace mucho no tenían.  
   
   
 -¡Ya, Matt!- Se quejó Beyond cuando —por décima vez— el pelirrojo le daba un empujoncito.  
   
   
 -No dejare de molestarte hasta que digas que te pasa.- Repitió la misma acción, haciendo que el azabache tropezase pero continuase sin sucumbir a sus provocaciones.  
   
   
 -¡dioses! Estamos en la calle, ¿pueden comportarse como la gente?- Reprendió Near, quién iba junto a Mello unos pasos más adelantes del otro par  
   
   
-Near y yo sabemos que le pasa a Beyond.- Anunció en rubio riendo, quien aprovechando la cercanía y la complicidad con el albino por compartir el mismo secreto, le rodeó con un brazo los hombros para atraerlo. -¿Verdad, Near?-  
El albino no detuvo sus pasos pero tampoco se atrevió a alzar la vista, solo asintió lentamente ante la pregunta que se le había hecho, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de repente. Y se quedó unos minutos así, sintiendo su rostro casi hundido en el pecho del rubio, cuya loción combinada con chocolate le invadía sin permisos el olfato. Escuchaba la tonta peleas e insultos que sus otros dos amigos aún se hacían como si de dos niños se tratase, pero él no podía concentrase en otra cosa que no fuese sentir el fuerte brazo de Mello tomándolo como antes, por ello se alejó con cuidado, porque no podía creer que algo tan simple como un abrazo lograse ponerlo altamente nervioso aún, y más le incomodaba porque nada le aseguraba que Mello tuviese esos gestos por algo más que no fuese amistad.  
   
-Beyond no quiere que te vayas a Italia.-  
Continuó Mello unos segundos después, pero sin dejar de ver a Near. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos aún no estaban del todo bien, pero siempre le desconcertaba el como unos días podía estar tan receptivo, y otros comportarse tan distante, especialmente con él.  
   
   
 -Awww el caremuerto no quiere que me vaya.- Le jaló de los hombros desde atrás, rodeando el cuello de su pálido amigo, luciendo ambos muy tiernos sino fuese porque el azabache bufó antes lo tosco del agarre. -Si me lo pides "por favor" quizá decida quedarme.-  
   
   
 -Puedes irte si quieres, no me importa.- Espetó, revolviéndose molesto para separarse de los brazos del pelirrojo, quien se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo indignación.  
   
   
 -Te he regalado las mejores partidas de videojuego de mi vida, ¿Y así me lo agradeces?- Caminó al lado del azabache, golpeándolo levemente con su hombro al pasarle de largo hasta situarse en medio de los dos que iban adelante, colocándose en medio de Mello y Near para pasarle a ambos un brazo sobre los hombros. -Ustedes dos serán los ÚNICOS a quienes les traeré regalos de Italia.-  
   
   
-Como si me interesase recibir algo de ti, Mail Jeevas.- Aquel nombre había salido siseando de sus labios, se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de aquellos tres, total, a él le daba igual si Matt se quería ir, ¿verdad?  
   
   
-¿Alguien escuchó algo?, me parece haber escuchado un zumbido con olor a jalea bastante molesto.-  
   
   
-Dejen de ser tan ridículos, ¡y ya suéltame Matt!- Bufó Mello,siendo él quien se revolvía esta vez para escapar del pelirrojo.  
   
   
 -¡Uy!, disculpe usted señor "no puedo despertarme ni un solo día sin ser una rubia dramática y amargada". Mejor, así abrazo más a Nate.- Pasó ambos brazos alrededor de cuello del albino, hundiendo un poco su cabeza entre los blancos cabellos, antes de sentir un fuerte jalón en uno de sus brazos que le hizo soltar a su amigo.  
   
   
 -¡No!, tú vete con Beyond que es con quien debes arreglarte.- Tomó a Near de la mano, quien no puso resistencia cuando lo jaló de nuevo a su lado, abrazándolo pero manteniendo la vista al frente porque estaba seguro que se había visto demasiado obvio su ataque de celos, y lo confirmó al escuchar la queda risa desde atrás por parte de Beyond.  
   
   
 -Anda, Matt, vente para acá.- Dejó de lado su actitud de resentido por sentirse abandonado por su amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ya sea porque la actitud de Mello le había causado gracia, o porque realmente quería al pelirrojo, pero no podía estar molesto con él por tanto tiempo. -Sabes que Mello es demasiado celoso y se pone un poco histérica.- Ambos rieron, provocando que el rubio se sonrojase pero sin que pudieran percibirlo al ir adelante de ellos.  
   
Pero Near si había notado un leve sonrojo en esas mejillas una vez alzó la vista para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Mello, quien aún lo mantenía abrazado sobre los hombros, pero quien no lo miraba, por más que no le apartó la vista al caminar, el otro en ningún momento bajo su mirada para sonreírle, hasta que se cansó de esperar y decidió volver su atención al frente, no haciendo esfuerzo por alejarse, y escuchando a su otros amigos bromeando entre ellos desde atrás, volviendo a ser lo que siempre eran.  
 Y los cuatro se mantuvieron caminando, Matt y Beyond molestándose mutuamente mientras Near y Mello seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos, quizá un poco nerviosos por la cercanía entre ambos, todos ignorando que a unos metros de distancia un Ferrari les seguía los pasos, sin perder detalle de ninguno.  
   
-Señor, parece que el noviecito de Gevanni no encontró difícil el remplazarlo.- Comentó Hashimoto mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo, manteniendo una mano sobre el volante, conduciendo lentamente. Su jefe, quien se encontraba en el asiendo del copiloto, tampoco perdía detalle en lo cómodo que parecía ir aquel palíblanco dejándose abrazar por ese rubio.  
   
   
 -Estábamos dispuestos a perdonarte la mitad de la deuda, Gevanni, pensé que le pondrías más esfuerzo.- El grueso puro también salió de sus labios, inundando el auto con su carrasposa voz.  
   
   
 -Vaya que resultaste ser un señuelo de lo más mierda.- Hashimoto fijó su vista en el retrovisor, viendo al hombre que los acompañaba en el asiento de atrás, quien tenía una cara angustiosa al tener un pañuelo sobre sus labios, dicho pañuelo que había absorbido la sangre que salía de su boca. -¿Como reaccionaria tu noviecito al verte como estas?- Su risa socarrona invadió el lugar, desviando su vista a sus mismos nudillos, los cuales se veían un poco inflamados luego de haberlos estampado contra el cuerpo del empresario, intentando no dañar el rostro bajo órdenes de Ethan, pero que uno de los golpes había ido a terminar en los labios de Gevanni.  
   
   
   
-Déjenme pagarles, no todo de una sola vez, pero quiero pagarles... déjenlo a él fuera de esto.- Masculló bajo el pañuelo, haciendo que ambos hombres riesen con sorna, deteniendo el auto al instante y girando un poco sus torsos sobre el asiento para poder verlo.  
   
   
 -¿Acaso estás preocupado por ese chico?, no me digas que te enamoraste de él. Además, ¿tienes idea de a cuánto asciende tu deuda como para que vengas aquí a fingir valentía?- Hashimoto giró nuevamente para poner en marcha el auto, a una velocidad normal pasando junto aquel grupo, total, la idea no era seguirlos el día completo, solo querían ver de cerca al albino y saber cómo iban las cosas desde que el imbécil de Gevanni les había confesado que éste no le atendía las llamadas.  
   
   
 -No estoy enamorado, pero él no tiene nada que ver, ¡es mi problema!- Apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose altamente impotente y molesto, pero suavizó las facciones una vez el hombre moreno frente a él sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos amarillentos dientes, dandole un aspecto más intimidante si es posible.  
   
   
 -Bonita actuación, Gevanni. Me debes demasiado dinero y aunque te propusieses pagármelo, jamás podrías, ¿se te olvida que eres un maldito drogadicto? La razón por la que sigues aquí es porque yo te sigo proveyendo para que te metas cuanta mierda quieras, y que aún así puedas tener una vida medianamente decente como debería tenerla un alto ejecutivo, pero se te olvida que todo el dinero que me debes es como un grano de arena, que el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba dispuesto a seguir manteniendo tus vicios era a través de que te ligases con Elle Lawliet.-  
   
   
   
-Ya les dije que no era posible, en la fiesta andaba tomado de la mano de otro chico, posiblemente su pareja.- Se defendió rápidamente, intentando que su voz sonase lo más dura posible aún con su hinchado labio, pero cuando realmente sentía que había comenzado a temblar por dentro.  
   
   
 -Si si, esa parte ya nos la dijiste, que no podías acercarte a Elle y que por ello te agarraste a uno de sus amigos, pero dijiste que ese chico que andaba de acompañante con Elle también se estaba besando con tu noviecito, eso deja en claro que pareja no eran, ¿No será que a ti más bien te gustó ese chico desde que lo viste?- Gevanni bufó por lo bajo ante lo dicho por Hashimoto, pero no se atrevió a defenderse, sobretodo porque ya había pasado un tiempo del evento que no recordaba si era que le había faltado valor para acercarse a Lawliet o si realmente Near había llamado más su atención. -Ni dandole de tus mierdas lograste mantenerlo a tu lado.-  
   
   
 -Tranquilo, Hashimoto, yo no tengo prisas, me gusta que las cosas salgan bien y que tomen el tiempo que deban tomar. Según las fotos recientes y lo que hemos visto, el noviecito de Gevanni parece ser bastante cercano al rubio, pero al menos algo hiciste bien, ¿verdad?- Giró de nuevo sobre su asiento, viendo que en los ojos del empresario la incertidumbre se hacía cada vez más presente. -Dudo mucho que él te haya querido aunque sea un poco, pero regresará, estoy seguro, tarde o temprano te va a buscar para satisfacer su necesidad, así que más te vale darle lo que busca una vez eso pase.- Le extendió una pequeña bolsa que contenía cápsulas transparentes que dejaban al descubierto el cristal. La sonrisa de Ethan se volvió enorme una vez Gevanni tomó la bolsa y la guardó con rapidez, pero no pensaba usarla, o al menos eso deseaba.  
   
   
   
 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
   
   
   
 Un fin de semana había sido suficiente para que el lugar se volviese un verdadero desastre. La pequeña mesa de centro de vidrio con finos acabados yacía fragmentada en el medio de la sala. Prendas entre sucias y limpias habían sido dejadas desordenadamente por toda la habitación; mientras en el medio, entre sabanas mal puestas se hundía el cuerpo de Lawliet, quien entre risas extrañas sostenía un vaso de vodka, llevándolo a sus labios de manera temblorosa de vez en vez, hasta terminarlo y colocar esta  botella, ahora vacía, junto a las otras tres.  
Se sentía imbécil, la ironía con la que suaves risas se le escapaban de los labios solo sugería que realmente estaba ebrio. No, no era el alcohol, realmente era un imbécil.  
Se suponía que deseaba desconectarse del mundo por un momento, pero lo único que lograba en cada trago era recordar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había conocido?, ¿medio año?, ¿menos?, ¿más?, ¿Se arrepentía de algo?, ¿de haberlo conocido, de haberlo visto aquella noche?.  
No, no quería sentirse arrepentido, quizá solo deseaba haber sido más precavido. Y aunque no deseaba recordar las advertencias de Mello la noche de la fiesta, estas se reproducían despiadadamente en su cabeza. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿borrarle todo el pasado en un santiamén?, ¿convertirse en un futuro diferente para él?, Sabía que no sería fácil, pero tampoco podía fingir que no dolía, que aún tenía las fuerzas para seguir intentando. Quizá era el alcohol, pero parecía que esa fortaleza no existía.  
Solo recordaba vagamente haber dejado la cena la noche del sábado, disculpándose con todos e inventando que una emergencia se había presentado en la empresa... En la empresa... Ni siquiera se había presentado a trabajar el día de hoy, y no sabia como se le había ocurrido una excusa tan pobre y difícil de creer, la llamada que recibió por parte de Beyond mientras conducía a la mayor velocidad que su borrosa vista y trémulas manos le permitía se lo confirmaban, tuvo que modular la voz para sonar calmo y dejar a su hermano más tranquilo.  
¿Cómo logró llegar a su casa?, ¿habría llegado con bien?, ¿Habría pensado aunque sea una vez en él? Y por ello se sentía más imbécil, porque solo deseaba disfrutar de como el alcohol parecía quemarle el esófago y calentarle el estómago, pero no podía dejar de recodarlo, de pensarlo, de extrañarlo. ¿Que no se suponía que su idea era disfrutar de los diferentes cuerpos que noches distintas le ofrecían? Ni siquiera necesitaba de su buena posición económica para convencerse al hombre o mujer que hubiese captado su atención, solo un flojo coqueteo era el necesario para degustar los variables sabores de las diferentes pieles... tan exquisitas como siempre, y a la vez, tan fáciles de olvidar... sin ataduras, sin sentimientos, sin responsabilidades, solo disfrutar... todo con el fin de evitar ese extraño sentimiento que le había dejado la partida de Alex, pasando por la rabia que le generaba su ausencia mediante los días pasaban, terminando con un amor que se fue extinguiendo de a poco, llegando a ser solo un recuerdo, un bonito y apreciado recuerdo, pero no más. Y su plan de evitar crecer sentimientos por alguien se efectuó con éxito por algunos años, y entonces... ¿como una sola persona lo había cambiado todo?  
 Se arrastró con pesadez cuando pasado un minuto un molesto sonido seguía retumbando en su cabeza, cayendo en cuenta que no se trataba de una ilusión creada por su mente, sino alguien llamando a su puerta. Y habría dicho que se quedó de piedra, si es que acaso realmente fuese capaz de concentrarse en una emoción en específico, de hecho, le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie aun cuando su cuerpo completo estaba apoyado en la puerta, con una mano  sosteniendo la perilla y sin apartar los ojos de Alex, quien se encontraba de pie sonriente bajo el umbral. Una sonrisa que había tardado más en formarse que en desaparecer cuando cayó en cuenta del estado del azabache, el fuerte aroma junto los gachos ojos le hizo adentrarse al apartamento sin esperar invitación.  
   
 -¡dioses,Lawliet!, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pasó un brazo por la cintura, ayudando al azabache para que él se sujetase de sus hombros, intentando darle un poco de estabilidad pues lo había visto tambalear.  
   
El azabache solo sonrío ladinamente, moviendo sus descalzos pies torpemente mientras el pelímarrón lo regresaba a la cama, donde su cuerpo cayó como un saco y sin dificultad sobre el colchón nuevamente, trayendo consigo esta vez a Alex al aún mantener un brazo alrededor del muchacho.  
   
 -...¿q-que día es hoy?...- Balbuceó, girando para echarse con dificultad el edredón encima.  
   
   
-Martes... he llamado a tu oficina y me dijeron que no habías llegado, deduje que estabas aquí... ¿por qué estás bebiendo?.- Fue imposible que no frunciese el entrecejo ante lo último, con cierto desconcierto se puso de pie solo para asegurarse que lo que veían sus ojos no era una ilusión, y que, en efecto, el apartamento parecía que había sido utilizado para llevar a cabo alguna pelea clandestina.  
   
   
 -...¿Y como e-está tu padre?...- Hundió un brazo bajo la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos que luego de tantas horas sin dormir, ya ardían. Intentó estirar su otro brazo para tomar el vaso que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, pero Alex rápidamente se sentó a su lado y se lo impidió.  
   
   
 -Él está bien... ¿por qué estás bebiendo, Lawliet?.-  
   
   
 -...No lo s-sé... tengo h-hambre...- Alex sonrío de lado al escucharlo hablar de manera tan arrastrada, pero a la vez luciendo tan inofensivo con sus cabellos desarreglados y ojos cerrados. Sin realmente pensarlo, le acarició la cabeza suavemente, removiéndole algunos gruesos mechones que le caían en la frente.  
   
   
 -Te he traído unos emparedados, pero no creo que estés en condiciones de comer algo. Déjame usar tu laptop para buscar en internet el como bajarte un poco la borrachera, así te sentirás mejor y podrás comer.- Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un flojo agarre de su camisa le hizo desistir y permanecer sentado.  
   
   
 -...Alex, ¿tú lo v-viste irse?, ¿s-sabes como se f-fue?...¿con q-quien?- Lo último le había salido inevitablemente entre dientes. Esos celos, ya fuesen impulsados por el alcohol o simplemente eran parte de él, lo tenían con la garganta seca de solo imaginarse cosas. Porque pese a quererlo, el saber las circunstancias por las cuales lo había conocido pesaban, le daba pavor  solo pensar que podía volver a venderse con otros.  
 Y ese fue un temor que Alex le había leído en los ojos entreabiertos que se encontraban fijos en alguna parte, algo que solo logró exasperar al pelímarrón. Desde que compró los boletos, tenía claro que el Lawliet que encontraría no sería el mismo que había dejado, así como él tampoco era el mismo de hace unos años atrás. Ambos habían dejado de ser unos adolescentes, ambos habían decidido seguir lo que mejor les parecía para sus vidas. Como que Lawliet hubiese decidido no acompañarlo a Italia por no dejar a los muchachos que consideraba como hermanos, como él había decidido partir por seguir sus sueños, pese que dejaba a la persona que más amaba. Decisiones que afectarían sus futuros de alguna u otra forma, eso lo tenía claro, su idea no era regresar y que todo siguiese como antes, no tenía inconvenientes en intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero lo que si le estaba matando era verlo en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora, tan decaído y vencido entre el asco de apartamento que tenía en estos momentos. No podía creer que estuviese perdiendo contra alguien quien ni siquiera estaba intentando luchar.  
   
   
-Realmente no me creo que estés tan borracho a causa de alguien, al Elle que conozco es demasiado inteligente para semejante estupidez.- Espetó, poniéndose de pie raudamente y tomando las botellas vacías que se encontraban en el piso.  
   
   
-...No m-me gusta que m-me llamen Elle...¿se fue con a-alguien?...- Repitió, ignorando o pasando desapercibido las palabras del otro.  
   
   
 -No lo sé, Lawliet, y tampoco me interesa.- Se encorvó un poco, colocando ambas manos sobre el colchón como soporte, quedando entre ellas la cabeza del azabache. -Antes de irme tú apenas y bebías, y me duele ver que estés haciendo algo tan tonto por culpa de alguien....- El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza debido a la cercanía que lo único con lo que quiso calmarlo fue acortando la distancia por completo, acunando con sus labios los entreabiertos de Lawliet, quien correspondió torpemente por un instante, antes que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y con una mano empujase torpemente  a Alex por la frente hasta separarlo.  
   
   
   
 -No... tú no e-eres él.- Su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente, limpiándose la boca tontamente con el dorso de la mano sin pensar que aquella acción podía ofender al otro. La calidez de aquellos labios se sintió bien solo durante el primer par de segundos, hasta que se percató que la textura, sabor y sentimientos era diferente.  
   
 -No, no lo soy. Yo sí te quiero.- Se irguió con lentitud, relamiéndose los labios mientras una sonrisa ladina se mantenía en ellos.  
   
 -¡Él también!- Defendió rápidamente, con un tono injustificablemente molesto, como sino fuese ese el principal motivo por el cual se sentía como se sentía.  
   
 -Escucha, Lawliet, te diré la verdad porque probablemente luego no la recuerdes, aunque estoy seguro que a estas alturas ya debes haberlo notado.- Se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, y flexionando sus brazos sobre el colchón recostó su cabeza sobre ellos, pudiendo verlo directo a los ojos. -Mi principal motivo de volver es porque aún te quiero, pero siempre estuve consciente sobre lo que podía pasar, porque sé que las cosas cambian con el tiempo. Pero te juro que si aún luego de intentarlo tú me ofreces solo tu amistad, yo sería muy feliz, pero jamás podría quedarme tranquilo si decides seguir buscándolo. Solo sé de él lo que me han dicho y lo poco que he visto...-  
   
   
 -Light no es m-malo...- Interrumpió raudo, posando su vista en Alex, intentando hacerla dura pero fallando en el intento.  
   
   
 -Y yo no he dicho que lo sea, pero te hace daño.- Finalizó, quedándose en su misma posición unos segundos hasta que se convenció que Lawliet no encontró las palabras para refutarle.  
 Sonriendo se puso de pie nuevamente, encaminándose hacia la desastrosa sala donde busco entre los sillones la laptop, la cual dejó cargando mientras se dirigió a los gabinetes de la cocina, de donde sacó bolsas grandes de basura para echar alguna de las cosas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, para dejar el sitio medianamente decente.  
   
   
   
 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
   
   
   
Guardaba todo con sumo cuidado dentro de los casilleros que estaban instalados en la parte de atrás del restaurante. Por lo general solamente guardaba su teléfono celular y su iPod cuando decidía llevarlo, ya que eran prohibidos utilizarlos durante horas laborales. Pero que la escasez de objetos no le había sido impedimento para quedarse rezagado hasta estar completamente solo, donde aferraba de manera nerviosa sus manos al casillero mientras sentía que la quijada comenzaba a tensársele, y un sudor frío le bajaba desde la sien.  
 En sus trémulas manos cayó una pastilla, la última que tenía aquel pequeño bote que había mantenido guardado en su casillero. Sin pensarlo tanto la llevó a su boca, la desesperación que iba en ascenso se lo exigía. La pastilla paseó por su lengua, y por un momento tuvo la intención de no tragarla, el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a volverse más obstructor mientras la lucha de si tragarla o escupirla seguía en su interior.  
 Pero fue una lucha que duró pocos segundos antes que la pastilla bajase dificultosa por su esófago, sintiendo en ese instante que el pecho se le había comprimido al saberse débil.  
   
   
 -...¿Near?...- Su voz apenas y había sido audible, tratando de no incomodar al albino, pero quien dio un respingo y se giró con brusquedad al saberse acompañado.  
   
   
   
-Light... ¿Que haces aquí?- La voz le había salido quebradiza, tomó su pequeño bolsón y guardo rápidamente su celular, echando de una sola vez el bote vacío, sintiéndose ansioso de creer que el castaño hubiese visto algo.  
   
   
 -Vengo por mis cosas, como todo el mundo.- Se adentró con cuidado al lugar, la verdad simplemente lo había sorprendido encontrarlo aún ahí porque la mayoría de sus demás compañeros ya habían partido, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo notar que la respiración de su amigo era errática. -¿estás bien?- Susurró, tomando al albino por el rostro para obligarle a alzarlo, solo quería ver sus ojos, una mirada que de alguna manera le parecía conocida.  
   
   
   
-Solo estoy cansado, pero debo irme porque Matt me avisó que vendría por Mello y por mi.- Intentó alejarse, no había mentido acerca de Matt, pero su necesidad de partir era porque deseaba llegar a casa antes que la pastilla comenzase a hacer efecto, o al menos no quería que ocurriese frente a Light.  
   
   
 -Near, ¿que pasa contigo?- Lo detuvo tomándole del brazo, quedando detrás sin que el albino voltease a verlo.  
   
 Ni siquiera supo muy bien el porqué de aquella pregunta, desde que Near había dejado de salir con Gevanni a Mello se le notaba más tranquilo, en parte era porque ahora el albino pasaba más tiempo con los demás, pero que él no podía quedarse completamente seguro. Quizá su paranoia solo se basaba en el hecho que las cosas en su casa no fuesen del todo bien, como habían días que podían resultar una maravilla, habían otros que podían convertirse en todo un calvario. Su madre había perdido peso, era notable y hasta preocupante; habían días que no podía hacerla salir de la cama, luciendo triste y desesperada; en momentos ni él sabía cómo controlar los temblores que la invadían, razón por la cual algunas noches prefería pasarlas junto a ella para estar más tranquilo, tranquilidad que no existía, tranquilidad que le parecía tan lejana de alcanzar. Quizá ver esa leve ansiedad en Near, junto a su mirada nerviosa le había recordado de gran manera a Sachiko, un recuerdo que le había provocado desasosiego.  
   
   
 -Yagami, nos vamos, te acompañaré a casa porque tengo que hablar contigo.- El fuerte golpe de un casillero cerrándose con brusquedad invadió el lugar una vez Mello sacó su chamarra negra de su lugar asignado, haciendo que los otros dos dieran un respingo por la repentina presencia.  
   
   
 -¿Que?, no es necesario, yo puedo irme por mi cuenta.- Soltó a Near, alejándose ambos un paso.  
   
   
   
-Ya te dije que tenemos que hablar.- Continuó, tomando esta vez al castaño del brazo para dirigirle los pasos.  
   
   
 -Yo más bien creo que tú deberías irte con Near, ha dicho que Matt vendrá por ambos.- Intentó soltarse, el lugar donde vive no era algo que le emocionaba mostrar a los demás, aunque estaba consciente que todos los amigos de Lawliet ya tenían conocimiento de su situación, así que los nervios no eran porque Mihael conocería su inhabitable barrio, más bien era el hecho que no se imaginaba teniendo una plática tan larga con el rubio, sobretodo cuando ya tenía una idea sobre qué quería hablar.  
   
   
 -Sé que el hecho que Matt venga por nosotros es algo que solo se da una vez en la vida, pero no puedo aplazar más esta platica. Anda, vamos.- Le hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se acercase para acompañarlo, pero Light seguía quieto.  
   
   
 -Matt entenderá, yo le explicaré.- Interrumpió Near, dando un suave golpecito en el hombro del castaño a manera de apoyo, antes de abrirse paso entre ambos para buscar la salida una vez que había recibido el mensaje del pelirrojo indicándole que ya se encontraba afuera.  
   
Mello lo vio pasar al lado de Yagami, y se puso nervioso una vez pasó al lado suyo, porque a veces le costaba demostrar lo que sentía frente a otros, pero reaccionando a tiempo se giró y tomó a Near por el brazo para hacerlo detenerse, tomándole el rostro con la otra mano para plantarle un fugaz beso en la frente.  
   
   
 -Llegare pronto, lo prometo.- Susurró, asegurándose de solo ser escuchado por el albino, quien le asintió rápidamente mientras una leve sonrisa le surcaba los labios, antes de continuar con sus pasos buscando la salida.  
   
   
   
-¿Por que no hablamos aquí y ya luego partes?- Sugirió una vez la puerta había sido cerrada, dejándolo esta vez solo a ambos adentro. Su camino a casa no era tan largo, pero sabía que podía resultarle eterno en semejante incómoda situación.  
   
   
 -Ni hablar, vámonos.- Ordenó, girando rápidamente para buscar la salida, no importándole si el castaño lo seguía, pero seguro de que lo haría.  
   
 Ambos se colocaron sus chamarras una vez salieron del restaurante, resultando ser la de Mello más gruesa, pero que ni aún así hacia su trabajo de calentarlo como correspondía. La brisa era suave, pero bastante fría, prometiendo que la noche sería mucho más helada, pero quizá no era lo gélido del ambiente lo que le hacía temblar el estomago, probablemente se debía a que, pese que se habían encaminado hacia la parada que se encontraba a una cuadra, aún no se había atrevido a decir nada, y podía asegurar que su acompañante se sentía igual de incómodo que él ya que éste ni siquiera volteaba a verlo mientras los pocos transeúntes pasaban al lado de ellos.  
   
   
 -Yagami, necesito que me escuches acerca de lo que Alex dijo en la cena.- Comenzó luego de haber formulado la oración unas diez veces dentro de su cabeza, permitiendo que el menor tomase el asiento de la ventana como había pedido para luego él sentarse a su lado en el autobús.  
   
   
 -¿En serio hiciste eso?- Se atrevió a cuestionar nervioso, sin apartar su vista de los luminosos edificios que decoraban los alrededores, a sabiendas que poco a poco ese bonito panorama desaparecería, adentrándose a zonas donde las casas no estaban del todo bien iluminadas.  
   
   
   
-...Si, es-estaba ebrio y no me caías bien... pero no finjo justificarme, admito mi culpa y quería saber si hay alguna manera en la que pueda compensarte.- Las palabras le salían raspando su garganta, esto de disculparse no le resultaba fácil, aunque no podía llamarle a eso unas "disculpas" pero si era cierto que se sentía mal, que aunque el castaño no parecía haberle puesto demasiado interés al asunto, él solo se sentiría mejor una vez Yagami dijese que lo perdonaba, o le diese un golpe para quedar a mano, lo que pasase primero. Aunque también lo tenía nervioso que descubriesen que él había tenido que ver con lo de Kuro, algo que consideraba que realmente se le había salido de las manos, ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre y, sino fuese porque Lawliet intervino, él hubiese permitido que se lo llevase a quién sabía dónde. Lo de Kuro era algo que solo él sabía, Matt había terminado su parte hasta entregar la bebida, pero la lógica de que había sido él el envuelto en ambos sucesos era tan fácil como sumar dos más dos.  
   
   
   
-Ese día pensé que me iba a morir.- Susurró pegando su frente a la ventana, más para él que para su acompañante. Jamás había sabido cómo se sentía estar ebrio o colocado, pese que muchos hombres le habían ofrecido extraños polvos y coloridas pastillas para hacer el encuentro sexual mas interesante siempre había rechazado todo eso, lo vivía a diario como para desearlo. Por ello jamás se le pasó por la mente que el haber vomitado en el auto de aquel hombre junto al mareo eran causados por algún tipo de droga.  
   
   
   
-Lo siento mucho.- Masculló con dificultad, escuchar aquella confesión le había hecho sentir altamente miserable, pero al mantenerse cabizbajo por la vergüenza había pasado por alto que el castaño había dicho aquellas palabras con una sonrisa en los labios.  
   
   
   
-¿Alguien más lo sabía?, ¿Near?-  
   
   
   
-Solo Matt y yo en un principio, cuando Alex vino también se lo conté por idiota, y Near se enteró luego pero dijo que así como había sido tan valiente para hacerlo, debía serlo para enmendarlo, pero no tomé en cuenta que Alex se me adelantaría, te juro que desde hace días quería platicarlo.-  
   
   
   
-No estoy molesto, quizá si me lo hubiesen dicho mucho antes te hubiese arrancado uno a uno los cabellos, pero el tiempo ha pasado y casi hasta había olvidado esa noche.- Sonrió con cierta melancolía, tenía recuerdos de lo que había pasado luego del evento, sabía dónde había pasado la noche, entre los brazos de quién había amanecido y como todo se había ido al carajo por su maldito miedo.  
   
   
 -Pero me quedaré tranquilo hasta que quedemos a mano, dime que te gusta y te juro que te lo compro.- Se puso de pie una vez el castaño le hizo saber que estaban próximos a su parada, pero sin dejar de verlo sobre su hombro mientras buscaba la salida del autobús, esperando una respuesta.  
   
   
 -Soluciona las cosas con Near y podemos quedar a mano.- Se subió la cremallera de su suéter una vez bajaron, más allá de que la noche estuviese fría las calles ya carecían de iluminación apropiada y aún  faltaban dos cuadras por caminar, lo que conseguía ponerlo nervioso aún con todo el tiempo de vivir en dicho lugar.  
   
Sabía que esa noche no solo Keehl había actuado mal, él también al insistir en tonterías en las cuales el albino no creía, pero es que para ese entonces aunque Near le agradaba, tampoco le resultaba ser alguien importante en su vida, siempre había creído que su madre era la única quien tendría cabida en ella, pero que ahora no podía negar que le agradaba saberse amigo de Near, y que quien le acompañaba en estos momentos también le caía bien a su manera.  
   
   
-Él y yo ya lo hemos solucionado.- Contestó luego de pensarlo unos segundos, no muy seguro de la veracidad de aquella respuesta. Habían vuelto a lo de antes, a estar por momentos y a darse su espacio de vez en cuando, justo como lo recordaba, pero se sentía diferente, esta vez era a él a quien no le gustaba la incertidumbre de si Near extrañaba su aroma, si necesitaba sus abrazos, si soñaba con sus labios, porque él si lo hacía.  
   
   
 -¿Lo han hablado?, ¿Le has dicho que lo quieres?- Casi daba un brinco de emoción sino fuese porque recordó que él era Light Yagami, no Nate River, y que por si fuese poco, también iba al lado de Mihael Keehl, quien no dejaría de hacerle burla por una reacción tan infantil.  
   
   
   
-Las acciones valen más que las palabras, ¿no?, le he demostrado que lo quiero.- Eso de expresar sus sentimientos era algo que nunca se le había dado con tanta facilidad, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupaba, que no sentía, que no lo quería.  
   
   
 -Eso depende de las personas.- Suspiró un tanto decepcionado. -Con Near no será suficiente con demostrárselo, debes decírselo para que te crea.-  
   
   
   
-¿Por que tan seguro?- La frase decía "las acciones valen más que mil palabras" ¿por que no era aplicable en su caso?  
   
   
 -¿Siquiera sabes el porqué Near se resintió contigo en primer lugar?- Light lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, notando lo confundido que el rubio lucía le quedó claro que éste no tenía ni idea.  
 Y es que Mello realmente se sentía confundido, remontándose a unos meses atrás, recordaba que Near había dejado de prestarle atención de repente, había ocurrido antes del evento de Lawliet, así que la aparición de Gevanni no era toda la razón de su cambio hacia él, pero por más que intentaba no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo.  
   
   
-Ya, te lo diré.- Interrumpió el castaño al percatarse que el rubio se podía pasar la noche pensando y jamás llegaría a ningún lado. -Él siempre estuvo consciente que no sería correspondido de la manera que él deseaba, que acostarse contigo era una forma de tenerte aunque fuese por momentos, pero que nunca lo verías de la manera que él te veía a ti.-  
   
   
 -Eso no es cierto.- Interrumpió, jamás había visto a Near como un simple acoston, sabía que nunca lo había visto como novio pero no quería decir que no le importase. Si se metía en su cama era porque lo deseaba, porque lo quería.  
   
   
 -Déjame terminar, me queda claro lo que sientes, pero te estoy diciendo el como Near recuerda que sucedieron las cosas, como de repente dejaste de acostarte con tu amigo Matt, el como bailabas solamente con él cada que salían a ese su dichoso club nocturno, y el hecho de como por varias semanas cada noche te metías a su cama, sin necesidad de que ambos se quitasen la ropa, solo llegabas para acompañarlo, para dormir a su lado, o eso es lo que le hiciste creer.-  
   
   
 -¿Y quien dice que no lo hacía con esa intención?- Light solamente rodó los ojos al saberse interrumpido de nuevo, pero solo bufó por lo bajo antes de continuar.  
   
   
 -No digo que no lo querías, pero ambos deseaban cosas distintas, él creyó que tú querías solo estar con él, creándose una idea que quizá por fin serían la pareja que había soñado, pero que un día esa ilusión se vino abajo. Recuerdo que me contó que una noche fueron a beber y a bailar, tú bebiste y te pasaste la noche bailando con otro chico, alguien a quien te llevaste a casa una vez era hora de regresar, y con quien amaneciste olvidándolo por completo.-  
   
   
   
-Si tu intención era hacerme sentir como una mierda, lo has logrado.- Susurró, sonriendo levemente sin entender muy bien el porqué, ya que realmente sentía que el corazón le había dado un vuelco, recordaba aquella noche pero no midió nunca el impacto de sus acciones.  
   
   
 -Puedes sentirte mal por el tiempo que quieras, o puedes solucionarlo. Solo te lo digo para que sepas que con Near no bastará solo demostrárselo, ya se lo habías demostrado antes y no resultó como él creía, deberás decírselo para que te crea.-  
   
   
 -Increíble que tenga mucho más tiempo de conocerlo y haya dejado pasar algo tan lógico como eso... ¿verdad?- Alzó la vista al no recibir respuesta, pero sobretodo cuando su acompañante había salido corriendo de repente, moviéndole algunos rubios cabellos por el leve aire que había provocado tan repentino y brusco movimiento.  
   
Solo fueron unos segundos que se quedó de pie, confuso al no comprender lo que ocurría, pero que reaccionó al escuchar el chirriante pitido de un automóvil que había debido parar bruscamente una vez el castaño se cruzó la calle sin preocuparse por ver hacia los lados. Fue en ese momento que el rubio retomó sus pasos a una velocidad mayor, corriendo realmente, con la única intención de alcanzarlo pero sin atreverse a llamarlo. Desde que habían bajado del autobús se había percatado que las calles de dicho lugar no contaban con la mejor iluminación, y como si fuese poco, las casas —las cuales lucían deplorables— le habían causado inquietud desde un comienzo. Por esa razón se concentró simplemente en intentar sujetarlo para entender que ocurría, porque no se atrevería a ir detrás de él gritándole, sobretodo porque lo que más deseaba era no llamar la atención de nadie más en ese lúgubre lugar.  
 Pero se detuvo muchos pasos atrás del castaño, una vez lo vio situarse frente a un grupo de muchachos, los cuales a pesar de no aparentar ser mayores de 27 años, tenían un aspecto que hacía retroceder a cualquiera... a cualquiera menos a Light, a quien vio claramente lanzarse contra el que se encontraba en medio, quien doblaba en tamaño al castaño, y quien con una facilidad casi lógica sostuvo el puño del otro antes que éste golpease el rostro del mayor.  
   
   
 -¿¡Que rayos hacen aquí!?-  
   
Mello reaccionó de nuevo al escucharlo casi gritar entre dientes, mientras forcejeaba con el otro por soltarse, aún se preguntaba cómo rayos se le había ocurrido enfrentarse a ese tipo, lo consideraba demasiado inteligente o lógico para darse cuenta que ni los dos juntos podrían vencer al menos a uno de ellos.  
   
   
 -Llegas a tiempo, Light.- Ushio apretó con más fuerzas el brazo del castaño, pero éste no emitió ningún quejido de dolor como el mayor hubiese querido, aunque no podía esperar menos de Light, quien en estos momentos no le apartaba la mirada, viendo en esos ojos que realmente deseaba golpearlo.  
   
   
   
-Yagami, vámonos.- Intervino suavemente Mello, tomándole por el otro brazo para alejarlo, no entendiendo quienes eran aquellos tipos, y menos que carajos pasaba, pero su deseo de seguir vivo le decía que debían dejarlos en paz para salir ilesos, sobretodo cuando los otros cuatro habían comenzado a carcajearse y a animar a quien parecía ser su líder, líder que pareció ejercer más presión en Light, haciéndolo jadear muy suave entre dientes, acto que causó que Mello lo jalase una vez más, llamándole para alejarse, el problema es que su acompañante no parecía escucharlo.  
   
 Se revolvió bruscamente para que ambos lo soltasen, aunque sabía que Mihael solo lo hacía para apaciguar la situación no necesitaba que se las diera de héroe, total, no quería realmente enfrentarse con Ushio, por más que quería destrozarle el rostro, la parte razonable le gritaba que eso era imposible, no porque él fuese un debilucho, aunque era claro que el mayor era más fuerte, también estaba el hecho que su grupo de idiotas intervendrían en cualquier momento que la situación se saliese de control. Realmente solo deseaba apartarse de todos ellos, cuyas estúpidas carcajadas le taladraban de manera tortuosa los oídos, él solo quería entrar a su casa...su casa...  
 Se quedó de piedra, a lo lejos solo se había percatado que aquel grupo estaba de pie frente a su casa, pero inevitablemente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse que la puerta estaba completamente abierta detrás de Ushio y sus amigos, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la ruidosa sirena se hacía más escandalosa mediante se adentraba en su calle, rogando internamente que si algún dios existía dicha ambulancia pasase de largo, pero las piernas casi le flaquearon una vez ésta se aparcó justo detrás de él, provocando que el alboroto hiciera que algunos vecinos asomasen la cabeza por la ventana, o saliesen a ver cuál era el nuevo chisme del día.  
   
   
 -¿Tú abriste la puerta?- Masculló con miedo, sabiendo que aquella pregunta había sido tonta, no había otra razón para que ellos estuviesen ahí.  
   
   
   
-Sachiko sacaba la mano por la ventana, pidiendo ayuda a todo el que pasaba, sabes lo buenos que somos, no podíamos dejarla cuando se le notaba tan mal.- Susurró tomando al castaño por la quijada para que éste lo viese, pero haciéndose a un lado para que los paramédicos pasasen.  
   
   
 -Yagami, ¿quién es Sachiko?- Susurró Mello desde atrás, jalando nuevamente al castaño aprovechando que ese tal Ushio lo había soltado, pero que éste no retrocedió ningún paso y parecía que en estos momentos la presencia del rubio era irrelevante para él.  
   
   
 -¿Donde está el vecino de arriba? Solo él tenía la copia de la llave.- Ignoró o quizá ni escuchó las palabras de su compañero, en estos momentos hasta parecía haber olvidado que llevaba compañía.  
   
   
 -No te preocupes, yo hablé con él, hasta le di a tu madre un poco de lo que quería para que se pusiera mejor.- Susurró con malicia mientras una sonrisa ladina le surcó los labios al ver que la reacción provocada era la esperada, los ojos de Light abriéndose de par en par y luciendo temerosos.  
   
Nuevamente Mello lo vio reaccionar con brusquedad al retomar los pasos y adentrarse en aquella pequeña casucha, siguiéndole de nuevo, más allá de no desear quedarse sólo con aquel grupo, estaba el hecho que jamás lo había notado tan molesto y nervioso a la vez. Pero quizá no estaba preparado para la escena que se llevaba a cabo ya que tuvo que tapar su boca con una mano para evitar emitir algún jadeo de sorpresa. Se colocó al lado de Light, quien se había quedado quieto en el medio de lo que aparentaba ser una sala, pero quien realmente parecía estar ausente, solo de pie ahí con su mirada fija en una mujer de aspecto demacrado quien era colocada en una camilla mientras los paramédicos la levantaban una vez habían hecho lo posible por estabilizarla. Y aunque sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con demasiada brusquedad por toda la situación, y que a la vez la desesperación se hacía presente por no saber que hacer, las palabras no lograron salir de sus labios, y no era por su poca capacidad de expresar lo que siente, sino más bien es que no habían palabras de aliento, sobretodo cuando sentía la garganta tan seca por ver lo que quedó al descubierto una vez los paramédicos se habían apartado de la entrada del baño donde habían atendido a la inconsciente mujer, un sanitario que escurría sangre mientras otros pocos formaban pequeños charcos en el piso.  
   
   
   
-¿Quien de ustedes es el familiar de la señora... Yagami Sachiko?- Preguntó de pronto un paramédico leyendo los datos de un papel, colocándose enfrente de ambos chicos, quienes apartaron la vista de las manchas que yacían en la pared, más sangre asemejando unos dedos deslizándose.  
   
   
 -...Yo...- Contestó con el único hilo de voz que creyó que le quedaba, asintiendo lentamente una vez el mayor le hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo acompañase.  
   
 Mello los siguió detrás, sintiéndose más ignorado que nunca, pero sin atreverse a dejarlo solo, sobretodo cuando había escuchado el apellido de aquella mujer, hasta la persona más tonta podía deducir que se trataba de la madre de Light, y lo que realmente le sorprendía es que éste no estuviese hecho un manojo de nervios. Se le veía mal, como ausente o confundido, pero no lo había visto derramar ni una lágrima, lo cual le inquietaba o intrigaba, pese a que nunca sabía cómo reaccionar cuando las personas se echaban a llorar.  
   
El frío no se le hizo insoportable una vez salió del lugar detrás de todos, la verdad ni siquiera había notado el frío, como tampoco había notado la ausencia de aquellos tipos que habían estado molestando unos momentos atrás, tan solo les seguía los pasos a los tres paramédicos que entraron en la parte trasera de la ambulancia luego que el castaño había subido, pero que fue detenido una vez él intentó hacer lo mismo.  
   
   
 -Lo siento pero solo se permite familiares.- Le detuvo un hombre de bata blanca tan pronto intentó subir un pie, algo que causó que el rubio chasquease la lengua puesto que no quería perder tiempo en algo tan tonto.  
   
   
   
-¡Pues entonces digan que soy un familiar!- Espetó, intentando subir de nuevo, pero que una vez sus acciones fueron detenidas. Intentó encontrar su mirada con la de Yagami para que éste dijese algo, pero sabía que eso ya era pedir demasiado cuando el castaño parecía ir tan ausente de la situación.  
   
   
 -Lo lamento pero es política de la empresa, más de una persona podría ocasionar algún accidente.- Intentó explicar lo más calmo posible, entendía al rubio pero las reglas eran hechas para la seguridad del mismo paciente, si el familiar se ponía demasiado nervioso sería más fácil controlarlo al tratarse de una sola persona, pero que siempre era necesario llevarlo porque alguien debía dar y obtener la información una vez en el hospital.  
   
   
   
-¡Pueden meterse sus políticas por donde mejor les quepan!, ¡Así me vaya en la puta parte de arriba, me iré con ustedes!, ¿¡Si fuesen sus madres las que estuviesen en esta situación, serían ustedes capaces de estar solos en un hospital!?- Tuvo que apretar los puños para no estamparlos contra el rostro del hombre que tenía que mantenerse sonriente aunque le estaban gritando, como odiaba su maldito temperamento pero solo era de tener un poco de humanidad para percatarse que el familiar del paciente podía necesitar igual o más ayuda.  
   
   
   
-...Déjenlo subir, por favor...- Susurró, sin voltear a ver a nadie realmente, solo deseando que la ambulancia se pusiese en marcha lo más pronto posible, sin saber a ciencia cierta que podía esperar una vez llegasen, sintiéndose entumecido al estar justo en el día al cual tanto temía.  
   
Mello aflojó los músculos y estaba dispuesto a marcharse al entender que, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con esa estúpida política, él solo estaba retrasando las cosas. Pero los otros paramédicos, quienes se encargaban de suministrar oxígeno y chequear los signos vitales, le asintieron levemente al que estaba obstruyendo la pasada del rubio, permitiéndole tomar asiento antes de ponerse en marcha.  
   
   
   
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
   
   
   
Habían muchas cosas que no se le daban muy bien, la paciencia era una de ellas. No era como si el tiempo de estar ahí lo tuviese cansado, más bien se debía a que el ajetreo de aquel lugar le alborotaba más los nervios que la situación en sí. Las camillas entrando, azotando las puertas mientras los médicos corrían alrededor de ellas, las enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro sin descanso mientras la sala de espera estaba repleta, entre pacientes que esperaban ser atendidos y otros que ansiaban una respuesta, hasta el foco blanquecino incrustado en el techo lo ponía nervioso, el cual parpadeaba anunciando que en cualquier momento dejaría de funcionar.  
 La última vez que recordaba haber estado en un hospital fue cuando tuvieron que llevar a Matt quien decía morir de un dolor estomacal, al cual tuvieron que soportar un día completo en aquel lugar mientras decía sus últimas palabras y decidía a quien dejar su PlayStation, todo para que al final resultasen siendo gases acumulados. Pero aún así, aún con todo el drama que había armado el pelirrojo, no se la había pasado mal, una habitación para él solo donde todos pudieron acompañarlo, donde hasta le permitieron conectar sus videojuegos al televisor una vez supo que no moriría. En el orfanato también tenían su clínica propia, quizá no tan acogedora como el hospital privado donde habían ingresado a Matt esa vez, pero que resultaba ser solo de ellos, teniendo siempre lo necesario para todos los niños. Caso contrario pasaba con el hospital público, donde no habían permitido que Light viese a su madre aún porque estaban fuera de las horas de visitas, además tenía entendido que las habitaciones solían ser largas porque pueden albergar hasta seis camillas, por lo que, independientemente si el castaño ya le agradaba o comenzaba a agradarle, tenía el deseo que trasladasen a la señora a un hospital privado cuanto antes, aunque claro, para ello se necesitaba dinero.  
   
   
 -Muchas gracias.- Sonrió, tomándole el vaso desechable a la enfermera que se encontraba tras el mostrador, quien amablemente había accedido a prepararle un buen té calmante, que según sus palabras, era de los mejores.  
   
 Regresó sus pasos por el pasillo, caminando con cuidado muy a la orilla para no botar el tibio té y no chocar con los enfermeros que se movían con prisas, a la vez intentando no tropezar con los pies de la gente que se encontraba esperando en los asientos, muchos luciendo realmente enfermos, otros desesperados y cansados, y no era para menos, la última vez que había visto su teléfono celular fue cuando, esperando por el té, le había mandado un mensaje a Matt avisándole que en unos minutos más se pondría en contacto con ellos, notando en la pantalla que su reloj ya mostraba las 23h47.  
   
   
   
-Yagami, te conseguí un poco de té.- Llamó la atención del castaño, quien distraídamente estaba de pie contra la pared viendo hacia el suelo, negando con la cabeza una vez vio la verdosa agua que contenía el vaso.  
   
   
 -No gracias, no tengo sed.- Regresó su vista hacia el suelo, donde despistadamente dibujaba círculos con su zapato.  
   
   
   
-Anda, que yo no fui tan insistente ni la enfermera tan amable en conseguir esto para que no lo bebas, te hará bien.- Extendió los brazos, dejando el té casi en el rostro del castaño, quien sin ánimos de pelear lo tomó con sus trémulas manos.  
 Pero Mello no soltó el vaso, le ayudó a sostenerlo y a llevarlo hasta sus labios para que lo bebiese de apoco. Hacia ratos que se había percatado —al estar de pie junto al castaño esperando— que la respiración de éste sonaba dificultosa, y que la mandíbula junto a las manos habían comenzado a temblarle. Aunque intentó cruzarse de brazos ocultando las manos, y volteando el rostro hacia otro lado, los espasmos que comenzaban a embargarle el cuerpo fue algo que no pudo ocultar, y que Mello no pudo ignorar, lo que menos necesitaba es que él también fuese a colapsar ahí.  
   
   
 -¿Que ha dicho el doctor?- Continuó el rubio unos segundos después.  
 Había visto al hombre de bata hablando con el castaño mientras él esperaba por la enfermera tras el mostrador, hubiese deseado estar presente cuando el médico diese la noticia, por si tenía que servir de hombro de apoyo o algo, pero aún lejos se mantuvo atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir para tener que acudir cuanto antes, aunque no fue necesario, por más que insistía no desear verlo destrozado, si hubiese deseado percibir algún tipo de reacción, pero nada.  
   
   
   
-Dice que está estable, pero que aún deben hacerle más exámenes. Me ha dado esto.- Sacó de su bolsillo trasero cinco folletos, los cuales el rubio tomó con calma, viendo que aunque eran diferentes, se trataban de lo mismo. -Dicen que su hígado está muy dañado, que no puede continuar bebiendo.- Tuvo que apretar los labios para que su voz se mantuviese firme, aunque sentía como cada palabra parecía dañarle la garganta al salir, resultando en un tono bastante apagado.  
   
   
   
-Creo que un centro de rehabilitación es la mejor opción.- Comentó sin saber muy bien qué decir, no porque creyese que lo que había salido de sus labios fuese falso, más bien era por el hecho que su cerebro había evaluado la situación en los pocos segundos que le había tomado leer el nombre en cada folleto, la situación de que se le había entregado a un hijo las múltiples opciones donde internar a su madre alcohólica, cuando se suponía que eran los padres quienes debían cuidar de los menores.  
   
   
   
-Gracias por el té.- Tomó los papeles nuevamente para guardarlos una vez había dado el último sorbo al vaso, para luego volver a cruzarse de brazos e intentar apretar los labios para que sus dientes no chocasen violentos entre sí por los incontrolables espasmos.  
   
   
   
-Yagami, deberías ir a dormir a tu casa por lo que resta de la noche, ya te dijeron que no podrás verla hasta la hora de visita, y eso será hasta las nueve de la mañana.- Intentó convencerlo una vez más, como había intentado desde que habían llegado. Debía ser honesto y admitir que él deseaba marcharse, no le gustaba para nada los hospitales, y menos ése en específico, pero que alguien se atreviese a decir que bajo tanto mal humor no tenía corazón porque la única razón por la cual no se marchaba es que no se sentía capaz de dejarlo ahí.  
   
   
   
-No me iré de aquí hasta verla.- Sentenció, arrastrando la espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo al encontrarse las demás sillas ocupadas aún, todo con la intención de hacerle entender que no se iría sin importar cuánto lo insistiese.  
   
   
   
-Bien.- Suspiró vencido. -Saldré un momento, Matt me ha estado mandado mensajes para saber dónde estoy. Le llamaré pero lo haré afuera porque entre tanta bulla no me escucharía nada.- Se quedó de pie unos segundos, esperando recibir algún tipo de respuesta pero al comprender que no la recibiría, se encaminó a la salida.  
   
 Light alzó el rostro una vez aquellas botas habían desaparecido de su vista, viendo por un instante una chamarra negra contrastando bastante con el blanco del uniforme de cada enfermera cuando pasaba junto a ellas, y solo regresó su vista al aburrido suelo cuando a lo lejos lo había visto empujando la puerta de entrada. Flexionó una de sus piernas y la abrazó contra su pecho cuando sintió que al fin un par de lagrimas se habían formado tras sus párpados, volviéndole la visión nublada al instante, pero las cuales limpió rápidamente al sentirlas humedecer sus mejillas, porque temía no poder controlarlas luego, porque creía que debía mantenerse fuerte como siempre lo había hecho.  
 Recordar a su madre llorando porque no tenía dinero para pagar la renta, recordarla completamente ebria el día de su décimo sexto cumpleaños, recordase levantándola de la acera frente a su casa cuando la había encontrado inconsciente eran momentos que le habían dolido, pero de los cuales jamás se permitió llorar realmente, porque siempre creyó que debía mantenerse fuerte por ambos, ¿porque si él flaqueaba entonces quien la iba ayudar a seguir adelante?, pero que dicha fortaleza le parecía tan inexistente ahora. No se sentía fuerte, mucho menos capaz, más bien cansado... si, cansado, no muy seguro si de la vida misma, o quizá simple cansancio por haberse levantado temprano para ir a clases y luego a trabajar. La amaba demasiado como para desear una vida sin ella, pero deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y que la realidad se apagase, aunque fuese por un instante.  
   
   
   
 -Ha dicho Matt que le llame a la hora que sea, que él vendrá por mí.- La repentina pero tan conocida vibrante voz de Mello le hizo alzar la cabeza nuevamente, y dar un leve respingo una vez éste se dejó caer a su lado, sonriéndole medio de lado.  
   
   
   
-Deberías llamarle entonces.-  
   
   
   
-Yagami, no debes hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo.- Recostó la cabeza contra la pared y mantuvo su vista al frente, pero aquellas palabras las había dicho con la mayor seriedad que pudo, porque si él no quería irse a casa a descansar, pues entonces él también pasaría la noche sentado en ese incomodo piso.  
   
   
 -Puedes decirme Light.- Apoyó su cabeza también contra la pared, cerrando los ojos al sentir que estos ardían, realmente se sentía cansado pero dormir no estaba entre las opciones.  
   
   
   
-Bien, Light, evadir un tema no cambiará las cosas. Aceptar ayuda no es debilidad... como tampoco lo es llorar.- Susurró lo último, un poco tranquilo al notar que la respiración del castaño parecía haberse normalizado un poco pero casi convencido que más que un ataque de nervios, aquello más bien había sido como una reacción de su cuerpo ante lo que Light tanto quería ocultar, y lo que él creía que era el motivo por el cual Lawliet también le había dicho que no se dejaba ayudar.  
   
 El castaño se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, sin interés por buscar algo que decir, sobretodo cuando sentía que en aquella oración Lawliet iba oculto en ella, porque también le había dicho que aceptar ayuda no era tan malo, y él sabía que no lo era, pero el empresario había sido el primero en ofrecérsela tan desinteresadamente. Lo había dicho y lo sostenía, si Lawliet no hubiese mostrado algún otro interés que no fuese sexual, no habría tenido problemas en aceptar el dinero que él estuviese dispuesto a darle, y refugiarse en una estúpida excusa de que él se lo había advertido no era válida para aprovecharse, menos al recordar la idiotez que había hecho en la cena. Idiotez para cualquiera, pero que él estaba seguro que era lo mejor, porque lo único que había logrado cambiar era dejar de venderse como un objeto, pero que luego de ello su vida seguía siendo la misma, demasiado enmarañada para compartirla.  
   
   
   
-Light, puedes decirme Mello.- Continuó el rubio cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable, comprendiendo que no le iba cambiar la forma de pensar en un solo instante, y que tampoco era el momento.  
   
   
 -¿Es un sobrenombre cualquiera o significa algo?- Abrió los ojos, ladeando un poco el rostro para poder ver al rubio.  
   
   
-¿Quieres que te cuente el porqué nuestros apodos y el idiota que lo inició?-  
Sonrió al verlo asentir lentamente con una leve sonrisa, se le notaba más tranquilo y las manos apenas le temblaban de repente, quizá no podría decirle las mejores palabras que ameritaba aquel momento, pero podría intentar hacerlo llevadero, para que su mente no solo se concentrase en la angustiosa situación. -¿Quien es el único que tiene un apodo decente?-  
   
   
-Matt.- Contestó por inercia, más interesado en la plática de lo que se atrevía a admitir.  
   
   
-Exacto, Matt y su complejo de creerse popular cuando estábamos en el orfanato, obviamente él se dejó uno que fuese normal, los demás niños no corrimos con la misma suerte.-  
   
   
-Pero Elle y su hermano no tienen uno.-  
   
   
-¡Bah!, pero es porque cuando intentó hacerlo con Beyond no pudo abrir el ojo por una semana debido a la inflamación que le dejó el golpe, y Lawliet, bueno, él era como nuestra madre, y nadie en su sano juicio le pone apodos a su madre.- Rió por lo bajo, ladeando un poco el rostro al escuchar que también había logrado sacarle una sonrisa al castaño  
   
   
-Pero aún no me dices qué significa tu apodo, Mello.- Sonrió con más amplitud, notando que su voz volvía a tener esa pizca que lo caracterizaba, pero notando también que aquello había logrado sonrojar un poco al rubio, y es que para Mello no era fácil admitir el origen de su apodo.  
   
   
-Es por melodramático, pero le agrego la doble "L" para asemejarlo también a llorón.- Susurró apartando la vista por un instante, con sus prendas de cuero y rostro mal encarado lucia todo lo rudo que quisiera, pero recordar que cuando pequeño se lo pasaba llorando por todo le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero volteó de nuevo cuando escuchó la risa ahogada por parte de su amigo.  
   
   
-Lo siento, lo siento, no quería reírme.- Se mordió los labios para no reír y agitó las manos para disculparse con el rubio cuando lo vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi indignado.  
   
   
   
-¿¡Como esperaban que no llorase cuando se la pasaban haciéndome burla de mi cabello!?- Se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose resentido en serio, quizá por las burlas de sus tontos amigos y un poco por que Light se hubiese reído de su tragedia.  
   
   
   
-Eras pequeño, no tiene nada de malo, creciste y simplemente dejaste de hacerlo.- Se encogió de hombros, que un niño pequeño llore tampoco es lo más extraño del mundo. Pero Mello desdobló los brazos y relajó sus facciones luego de aquello, pensando realmente cuando había dejado de actuar tan infantil, y nada tenía que ver con crecer.  
   
   
 -Fue días después de que llegó Near.- Confesó, captando nuevamente la atención de quién tenía al lado. -Un día todos los niños vimos a otro de pelos blancos parado de espaldas al portón mientras jugábamos en el patio, notificamos al director y él habló con el niño, pero éste dijo que sus padres lo habían dejado ahí, y que le habían dicho que pronto volverían, pero en la noche yo me mantenía pegado a mi ventana, viendo que aquel niño no se había movido del sitio mientras sostenía un peluche.-  
   
   
   
-¿Sus padres no volvieron?- Suspiró con cierta tristeza, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al rubio negando con la cabeza.  
   
   
   
-El director lo convenció de entrar para pasar la noche, pero cada mañana al salir el sol siempre volvía a su sitio, donde se pasaba el día entero jugando mientras esperaba. Siempre había sido yo el menor, pero había ahora alguien quien, aunque fuese por un año, era más joven, al que nadie se le acercaba porque lo consideraban raro al pasarse horas jugando solo, quizá por eso dejaron de importarme las burlas de los demás, porque pasaba más concentrado en poderme acercar a aquel chico y jugar con él.-  
   
   
   
-¿Sabias que él aún los extraña?- En alguna ocasión Near le había hablado de sus padres, quizá no los motivos de como había terminado en el orfanato, y que él tampoco había indagado para no incomodarlo, pero era algo que sabía que el albino no decía constantemente.  
   
   
   
-¿Te lo ha dicho?, porque en el orfanato el recuerdo de ellos era suficiente causa para deprimirlo constantemente, creo que por ello Matt, Beyond, Lawliet y yo siempre tratábamos de cuidarlo.-  
   
   
   
-Me ha dicho que su madre tenía los ojos grandes como los de él, y que su padre lo llevaba al parque cada domingo, que faltaban tres semanas para su onceavo cumpleaños cuando los vio por última vez, quizá no me dijo que los extraña literalmente, pero es obvio que había nostalgia en sus palabras.-  
   
   
   
-Es que siempre ha sido bastante sensible... pero también es un enano de cuidado.- Rió, no queriendo recordar a Near de otro modo que no fuese sonriendo, porque aunque hubiesen pasado años, aún sentía molestarse contra aquellos padres que no conocía por haber sido los causantes de tanta tristeza para su hijo. -Deberías de ver la puntería que tiene, cuando a Matt se le ocurrió llamarle "Near" le lanzó su robot de juguete desde la otra habitación al no gustarle su apodo.-  
   
   
 -Tú deberías de ver cómo me regaña a veces, es preferible no llevarle la contraria.- Sonrió porque ya había tenido algunas pláticas en las cuales prefería quedarse callado, a veces cuando al albino se le metía algo en la cabeza era mejor decirle que si a todo para que se callara.   
   
   
Mello asintió, riendo suavemente porque era lo que todos en la casa decían, que Near podía ser todo lo enano que quisieran, pero que nadie se atrevia a contradecirlo al verlo enojado. Suspiró relajado al traer a su mente aquellos recuerdos de su infancia, aunque también se sentía bien de notar a Light un poco más tranquilo, notando que por un instante el castaño se había restregado los ojos, claramente porque el sueño le estaba afectando.  
   
   
 -Seh, por eso Matt prefirió llamarlo por su nombre real, porque viendo su mala suerte que tiene para los golpes decidió no insistir. Aunque a mí me pareció un sobrenombre tierno, y aunque Matt se molestase, Near no se enojaba conmigo cuando yo se lo decía.-  
   
   
 -Porque tú le gustabas, podías llamarle pelusa y eso estaría bien con él.-  
   
   
   
-Créeme que preferiría que le llamase pelusa si se enterase el porqué Matt decidió llamarle Near... te lo cuento si prometes no decirle a nadie.- Aquello captó nuevamente la atención del castaño, cuyos ojos se concentraron en la mano del rubio, quien había levantado su dedo meñique para que Light prometiese con él.  
   
   
   
-Pinky promise.- Entrelazo su meñique con el del rubio, agitando la mano levemente para sellar su juramento.  
   
   
   
-Veras, a él no mucho le gustaba que le llamase "enano" pero es que realmente lo era, debías haberlo visto, ¡ni de puntitas alcanzaba los estantes!... Una vez, haciendo la tarea de Ingles con Matt, estudiábamos las preposiciones y ahí salía esa palabra "near" que al buscarla nos apareció que significaba "cerca", y al ingeniosamente inmaduro de Matt se le ocurrió explicármelo dando el ejemplo que Nate era el que estaba más cerca al suelo por su baja estatura.- Estalló en risas olvidando el lugar donde se encontraba, ganándose una mirada casi preocupada de Light, porque después de todo se trataba de Mello, jamás se hubiese imaginado verlo reír con tantas ganas, pero que cuya risa también lo contagio un poco, riendo suavemente. -Ya sé que es un mal chiste.- Continuó, secándose la lagrimilla que le tendía del rabillo del ojo. -Pero es que siempre me causa gracia recordarlo, porque a Nate no le gustaba que yo le llamase enano, entonces le dije que no le diría así si me permitía llamarle Near, y él muy inocente aceptó, cuando para mí cualquiera de los dos apodos significaba lo mismo.-  
   
Light lo vio cubrirse los labios una vez el ataque de risa se hizo presente de nuevo, y aunque también le hacía gracia verlo tan desencajado por la risa, prefirió no decir nada para poder  pensa en alguna memorable anécdota que pudiese relatarle, pero por más que intentó, ninguna vino a su mente.  
   
   
   
-Me hubiese gustado ser parte de ustedes.- Susurró, recostando la cabeza contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, sin percatarse realmente lo que acababa de pensar en voz alta. Pero aunque él no sé hubiese percatado, Mello si lo había escuchado, y su risa había cesado al instante.  
   
   
   
-¿¡Pero que estupideces dices!?- Lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo con facilidad al encontrarse desprevenido hasta que la cabeza del castaño quedó en su regazo, quien dio un leve respingo abriendo los ojos de par en par ante el sorpresivo y casi brusco jalón. -Si tú ya eres parte de nosotros.- Continuó, pasándole un brazo sobre el pecho para sostenerle de los hombros impidiéndole ponerse de pie, mientras la otra mano la mantenía en la frente del castaño para que se quedase quieto.  
   
No iba a rogarle a base de palabras tiernas, pero en más de una ocasión lo había visto restregándose los ojos, los cuales tenía rojos como resultado del desvelo. Si Light estaba necio de no querer regresar a casa, pues bien, no regresaban a casa, pero no podía pasarse la noche entera sin dormir, y si debían dormir en el suelo pues dormirían en el puto suelo. Y dejó de ejercer presión una vez sintió que el castaño no hacía esfuerzos por soltarse, estirando él mismo sus piernas y acomodando mejor su cabeza sobre el regazo del rubio.  
   
   
   
-Entonces, ¿Cual será mi apodo?- Susurró, sintiéndose incapaz de alzar la vista para ver aquellos zafiros, estaba seguro que sus mejillas debían parecer tomates de la vergüenza, pero que al final había preferido no luchar porque de cierto modo, fuese el sueño o la situación, las piernas de Mello se sentían hasta más cómodas que su almohada.  
   
   
   
-...¿Tu apodo?...- Enarcó la ceja al no comprender a qué venía dicho comentario, agachó la cabeza para obtener una respuesta del chico que tenía acostado, pero que éste le huía a verlo. Pero solo unos segundos le tomaron para comprenderlo, él le había dicho que era parte de ellos, ¿no?, y la mayoría tenían sobrenombres, quiza creía que debía tener uno para ser realmente parte. -No creo que necesites uno, tu nombre significa luz en inglés, el cual te queda bien.-  
   
   
   
 -Eso fue bastante... cursi.- Masculló, poniéndose de lado aprovechando su almohada humana, pero a la vez dándole la espalda porque definitivamente aquella respuesta no había vuelto menos incómodo el momento.  
   
   
   
-Si... lo sé, así que más te vale no decírselo a nadie.- Amenazó pero con su voz más suave, el ajetreo en el hospital había disminuido y todo se encontraba más calmo, pero su mayor motivo por no elevar la voz es porque había visto a Light cerrando los ojos después de colocar una mano como apoyo entre su rostro y la pierna que le servía de almohada.  
   
   
   
-¿Tu crees que yo le diría a alguien?, ni loco, mi reputación está en riesgo.-  
   
   
   
 -Como si tú tuvieses una reputación que cuidar.- Rió quedamente, pero la manera en la que lo vio abrir de golpe los ojos lo dejó callado, repasando sus propias palabras. No lo había dicho con mala intención, juraba que no, solo había sido la pesada manera cómo se la habría dicho a Matt o Beyond, pero la cual no había pensado antes de hablar. -Ay no, te juro que no lo dije en ese sentido.-  
   
   
   
-Está bien...-  
   
Ambos se quedaron callados, Mello sintiéndose un completo imbécil pero sin saber qué decir para remediarlo, porque si bien Light no había hecho nuevamente amague para erguirse, no había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, dejándole en claro que obviamente sus palabras si le habían afectado.  
   
   
 -Mello... no quiero que se muera...- Masculló, con la voz apagada de nuevo, dándose cuenta que no importaba con cuantos se había revolcado para conseguir dinero, aún así no había podido evitar que se llegase el día en el que su mamá estuviese en la cama de un hospital.  
   
   
   
-El doctor te ha dicho que está estable, eso debería dejarte aunque sea más tranquilo.- Fuese por inercia o por culpa, no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre la cabeza que yacía en su regazo, acariciándole el cabello con timidez para calmarlo, sobretodo cuando sintió una mano temblorosa aferrándose casi dolorosamente a su muslo. -Light, en unas horas podrás verla, pero debes dormir aunque sea un rato.- Intentó animarle, sin dejar su labor de desenredarle los cabellos, temiendo a que los nervios volviesen a apoderarse del cuerpo del castaño.  
   
   
-Mello, el doctor ha dicho que ha vomitado sangre.- Se mordió los labios con miedo, solo recordar aquellas palabras le revolvían el estomago, no le importaba lo que su madre fuese, él no quería quedarse sin ella  
 Y aunque Mello no había estado presente para cuando el doctor había salido a hablar con el castaño, pudo percibir su miedo, tanto en su voz como en la manera nerviosa que la mano de Light lo tomaba por la tela del pantalón, provocándole inevitablemente que su corazón diese un vuelco.  
   
   
-Light... no sé qué decir...- Susurró, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello porque es lo único que sentía estar haciendo bien en estos momentos  
   
   
-...Solo cuéntame otra de tus anécdotas...- Pidió con timidez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza una vez más.   
   
El rubio lo meditó por unos segundos, no porque quisiese negarse a aquella petición, sino porque su atención había quedado atrapada en lo  quebrantada que había sonado la voz de Light. Había entendido que las intenciones del castaño con pedirle que le contase otra historia era para despejar la mente, para intentar quizá olvidar la situación por un momento, o a lo mejor solo por desviar el tema, porque de continuar hablando de ella se habría desmoronado.  
   
Y aunque a Mello toda la situación en general lo tenía angustiado, buscó en su memoria los recuerdos más felices, comenzando a relatar los primeros que viniesen a su mente, desde lo más tonto que se le cruzaba, hasta cosas graciosas que de repente se recordaba, al menos para eso le había servido tener un amigo tan insoportable como Matt, las aventuras más memorables las recordaba junto al pelirrojo, aunque también había sido el causante de muchos castigos, y no precisamente impuestos por Watari. Como cuando a Matt se le ocurrió la brillante idea de robarle unos dulces a Lawliet, cosa pequeña que de seguro ni se enteraría, los dos realmente querían probar esos bombones que Roger le traía cada vez que iba a la ciudad... mala idea... la única razón por la que Matt recibió el zapatazo que el azabache lanzó fue porque Mello se agachó y porque el pelirrojo es un imán para los golpes, de ahí había salido la teoría que posiblemente Lawliet le había enseñado sobre puntería a Near, porque eso de atacar con lo primero que tengas a la mano y darle sin problemas al blanco no podía ser tanta coincidencia.  
 Le seguía acariciando el cabello de manera descuidada, con su vista al frente y una leve sonrisa de tan solo estar recordando su infancia, que si bien él siempre había sido más apegado a Near y Matt, mientras que Beyond lo había sido con Matt y Lawliet, no podía decir que no tenía recuerdos con el ojírubí, quién aprovechándose de su inocencia lo había convencido que había una niña enamorada de él en el orfanato, y como el buen caballero que era, Mello debía al menos regalarle un poco de su chocolate... mala idea... la niña era alérgica y se inflamó como cerdito, sin contar que las amiguitas lo corretearon para lincharlo por ser tan idiota, mientras Beyond se carcajeaba de verlo huir al otro lado del patio. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía unos amigos del asco, pero a quienes no cambiaría por nada, sobretodo porque nadie los querría en primer lugar, así que simplemente le tocaba aceptarlos y aguantarse entre todos.  
   
Continuó relatando sin detenerse, aún cuando en cierto momento notó que la mano de Light alrededor de su muslo ya no ejercía presión y que éste tenía los ojos cerrados él continuó. Se quitó su chamarra con la mayor lentitud posible, intentando no mover sus piernas para evitar incomodarlo, y con la misma lentitud la colocó sobre el torso del castaño, queriendo que ni el frío fuese a ser causante de interrumpir su sueño.  
Su voz comenzó a ser casi un susurro al relatar, y solamente se quedó callado al asegurarse que realmente estuviese dormido. Fue hasta ese momento que evaluó la situación, cayendo en cuenta en que no había quedado en la mejor de las posiciones, le dolía el trasero y la dura pared comenzaba a incomodarle la espalda, pero aún así no se atrevió a mover ni el más ínfimo músculo por no incomodar a Light, mejor decidió sacar su celular y contestar algunos mensajes que Matt le había dejado, donde le decía que si necesitaba que lo fuesen a traer llamase hasta recibir respuesta, que probablemente se había quedado dormido sino respondía a la primera. Pero no podía culpar al pelirrojo, viendo la hora en su celular se percató que ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana, estaba seguro que hasta el insomne de Beyond debía estar al menos buscando dormir, y como si no fuese lo suficientemente malo, recordar que le tocaba trabajar en unas horas casi le provoca un tic nervioso.  
   
Suspiró con pesadez, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos por un momento, él también se sentía cansado, solo solía desvelarse por alguna buena película los viernes o cuando solían ir al club nocturno los sábados, pero nunca trasnochaba en días de semana porque el trabajo por lo general lo dejaba exhausto, así que literalmente sentía que hasta en esa incómoda posición podía quedar dormido sin problemas, pero abrió los ojos de nuevo, aunque estos le ardían no podía dormir.  
 Ni siquiera era su familiar a quien tenían ingresado y él no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer, quizá no era en Sachiko en quien pensaba, quizá más que todo era por Light, porque lo había visto llegar a diario casi corriendo con su uniforme escolar para cambiarse y usar el del restaurante, donde se la pasaba casi seis horas atendiendo clientes y limpiando mesas, hasta en los recesos lo había visto haciendo tareas en el área de descanso, nunca aceptaba salir con los demás compañeros luego de la hora de salida porque decía que debía regresar a casa, y si seguía pensando podía encontrar una y mil cosas más que simplemente le parecía injusto que esto le estuviese pasando justamente a él, y aunque nunca se lo diría a Light ni a nadie, también sentía cierto enojo hacia la mujer que habían encontrado inconsciente, quizá otros habrían sentido pena por ella, pero él la sentía por Light. El castaño alguna vez les había contado a Near y a él sobre su madre, sobre lo maravillosa y hermosa que es, el descubrir que aquello era mentira le resultaba chocante a Mello, pero es que quizá ese era el problema, que para Light no había sido una mentira, la manera en la que sonreía al hablar de ella le decía que para él aquello era la más grande verdad. Por eso le exasperaba Sachiko, porque si el doctor había dicho que su hígado estaba muy dañado es porque esto no fue una borrachera de una vez, es un vicio  que ya viene de tiempo atrás, y simplemente él no podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan egoísta de no pensar que un buen día se terminaría muriendo por tanto alcohol y que dejaría solo a su hijo, un hijo que la tenía en el más alto altar aún cuando Mello no creía que ella lo mereciese.  
 Y aunque él no había conocido nunca a su madre, estaba seguro que no hubiese querido una como Sachiko, pero aún, aún deseaba que la mujer hubiese sido llevaba a un hospital privado en lugar de éste público,  donde pudiese ser una habitación solo para ella, donde el personal fuese suficiente y que alguien la chequease cada que fuese necesario, donde se pudiese pasar los días y las noches junto a ella, y no porque realmente lo mereciese, sino porque sabía que solo si ella estaba bien Light estaría tranquilo. Pero un hospital privado requería dinero, y aunque se sentía mal relacionar a su amigo con dicha palabra, Lawliet era la única persona en la que podía pensar, aún a sabiendas que él y Light no eran novios le habría pedido ayuda, y estaba seguro que su amigo aceptaría, aunque no estuviese obligado a hacerlo lo haría sin pensarlo, ya fuese por los sentimientos que tenía por el castaño o porque simplemente Lawliet era un amor de persona aceptaría sin dudarlo... el problema de su idea casi perfecta es que desde que habían llegado al hospital le había llamado al menos unas quince veces, pero que el celular de Lawliet estaba apagado.  
   
   
   
   
   
 


	29. Desesperación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de darme cuenta que jamás subí este capítulo D:

29.DESESPERACIÓN.

 

5h05

  
Apretó los labios tan pronto el chirrido de la puerta se hizo presente al abrirla. Se quedó de pie un momento bajo el umbral, solo asomando un poco la cabeza para ver si su amigo se había despertado debido al ruido, pero arrugó la nariz con asco al verlo con una mano colgando del sillón, mientras los dedos permanecían hundidos en un tarro de jalea a medio comer, aunque al menos aún seguía dormido, roncando bajo las sábanas, lo que le permitió a Mello entrar despacio, apenas en puntillas.

  
Había dejado el hospital antes de las cinco de la mañana, luego de haber abierto los ojos con dificultad para percatarse que se había mantenido en la misma incómoda posición por al menos dos horas. La tenue luz de la luna cubierta por unas espesas nubes negras era lo que aún se veía por el ventanal de la sala de espera cuando con mucho cuidado había comenzado a despertar al chico que dormía en su regazo. El sol todavía no se asomaba por el horizonte por lo que le hubiese gustado dejarlo descansar un poco más, mas debía regresar a casa para tomar un buen baño, alimentarse porque su estómago ya lo exigía entre gruñidos, preparar un termo de café de ser posible y partir a trabajar, así de jodido sería su día.

  
Y si eso no fuese lo suficientemente malo, tener un amigo como Matt si lo era. Estaba casi congelándose afuera del hospital, le había prestado su chamarra a Light luego de haberlo dejado en uno de los asientos, los cuales ahora ya se encontraban vacíos. El día prometía ser frío, las espesas nubes pronosticaban posibles lluvias, o quizá solo era el frío que acompañaba cada madrugada el cual le estaba calando hasta lo más profundo al no portar su grueso suéter. No se arrepentía de haberle dejado su abrigo al castaño, de lo que se arrepentía era de haber confiado en Matt. Ya no sabía cuando tiempo tenía de estarse frotando los brazos mientras se abraza a sí mismo e intentaba contactar al pelirrojo, pero la llamada siempre era dirigida automáticamente al buzón de voz, el idiota había apagado el teléfono, ¿Es que tan mala persona había sido en el pasado para que las personas tuviesen apagado su celular justo cuando él los necesitaba?

Bufó y pataleó antes de ponerse en busca de una parada de autobuses cercana, donde puso su mejor cara de bandido al abordar el bus. Una cara de pocos amigos que no le fue difícil, en primera porque si estaba que rechinaba los dientes de furia, y en segunda porque era mejor que los extraños pasajeros que abordaban el transporte a esa hora creyeran que estaba más loco que ellos. Pero esas facciones que había portado desde que entre bufidos bajó del autobús se tornaron suaves cuando de manera lenta abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, donde un níveo cuerpo con cabellos albinos y pijamas del mismo color yacía durmiendo entre profundos y pausados suspiros, mientras la blanquecina luz de la luna le caía de lleno, casi confundiéndose con su pálida piel.

  
Mello se acuclilló a un lado de la cama, posando sus brazos flexionados en ella para poder ver más de cerca aquel rostro que tan apacible lucia al dormir. Apenas y rozándole con la yema de los dedos le acarició la mejilla —la que no estaba hundida en la almohada— retirándole algunos largos mechones para poder apreciar mejor la forma de cada una de sus facciones.

  
¿Por que era que le había nacido el amor hasta que sentía haberlo perdido?, ¿por que no pudo haberse enamorado desde antes?, ¿por que tenía que enamorarse hasta que justamente Near ya no lo quería? No, ese "amor" no era reciente, siempre lo había querido, los labios de Near siempre le habían sabido muy distinto a la de Matt, su piel le resultaba más suave y su olor más embriagante. Ante los ojos de Mello, Near siempre había brillado más que los otros, pero el probar diferentes cuerpos también era divertido. Y se confió, estaba tan seguro que Near lo quería que estúpidamente creyó que volver a sus brazos siempre sería una opción, porque después de todo, Mello también lo quería.

  
Que Matt dijese que todo el tiempo solo estuvo jugando con él, que Beyond creyese que su actitud explosiva siempre lo había dañado, pero lo quería, joder que si. Pero aceptaba que anteriormente había sido un egoísta quien solo pensó en lo mejor para sí mismo, un altanero quien se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía. Y aún, aún cuando Near comenzó a ignorarlo lo único que salía a flote era su soberbia, su orgullo de sentirse reemplazado, pero no había sido hasta que lo vio con Gevanni que sintió como algo por dentro se partía, el solo imaginar que otro hombre probase esos labios que reclamaba como suyos le quitaba el sueño por las noches, que alguien más trazase sus caricias sobre la albina piel le exasperaba en demasía, pero que alguien más borrase el amor que Near le sentía le daba temor.

  
Pero sabía que Near aún lo quería, no lo decía por orgullo ni por querer esquivar la realidad, podía sentirlo cada que los profundos orbes de éste se clavaban en los suyos, pero también sabía que Near tenía miedo, le era palpable en cada rechazo. Y creyó que podría borrar aquel temor con paciencia, demostrándole cada día que si valía la pena quererlo, pero Light tenía razón, a veces las acciones necesitan ir acompañadas de palabras, y era ese su problema, siempre fue más de actuar en vez de hablar, pero en algo había pensado de camino a casa, aunque admitía que también tenía miedo.

  
Acortó la distancia al no soportar la tentación de tener aquellos delgados labios a escasos centímetros de su rostro, acunándolos con los suyos al establecer contacto. Y aunque el beso carecía de malicias, fue lo suficientemente largo para incomodar al albino, quien apartando el rostro abrió los ojos despacio.

 

  
-No pude cumplir mi promesa.-  
Susurró, apoyando la quijada sobre el colchón mientras sonreía enternecido de verlo restregarse los ojos de manera lenta.

 

  
-Matt me dijo que... tuviste que quedarte con Light.-  
Bostezó, rascándose descuidadamente la coronilla, volviendo a hundir el rostro en la almohada y cerrar los ojos.  
-¿Está todo bien?-

 

 

-Si, quédate tranquilo.-  
Le acarició el cabello despacio, no quería hablarle de Light justo en ese momento, quería verlo dormir un poco más, aunque sabía que en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos la alarma sonaría.   
-Pero no me refería a esa promesa...-  
Susurró unos segundos después, estirando un poco el cuello para plantarle un casto beso sobre los cabellos que cubrían su frente.

  
Near entreabrió los ojos, viendo a escasos centímetros los penetrantes zafiros de Mello, los cuales carecían de cualquier rudeza que siempre solía mostrar.

 

  
-...Tus ojos brillan...-  
Masculló, entre adormecido y aún afectado, provocando que el rubio sonriese por lo bajo ante una reacción tan sincera.

 

 

-Me pasa muy seguido cuando te veo.-  
Fue testigo de cómo aquellos somnolientos ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras un visible rojo coloreaba por completo el blanquecino rostro. Pero segundos fueron los que bastaron para que Near se echase por completo las sabanas encima, quedando bajo ellas. Algo que más que tierna timidez, a Mello se le hacía como si Near no hubiese querido escuchar aquellas palabras.   
-Prometí cuidarte, Near, y no lo he hecho bien.-  
Se encorvó un poco sobre el bulto que ocultaba el grueso edredón, abrazándolo mientras le susurraba donde suponía debía estar el oído del menor.

 

Near se quedó inmóvil, solo sintiendo como los brazos de Mello le apresaban con más fuerzas el cuerpo, y como éste de repente había comenzado a temblar, mientras sus dientes rechinaban y su respiración sonaba entre cortada, ¿Mello estaba llorando?, la curiosidad y preocupación pudieron más que cualquier rechazo y tomando el extremo de la sabana la bajó un poco, asomando solo parte de su rostro para encontrarse con que el rubio tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se aferraba a él, luciendo desesperado.

 

  
-...Mello...-  
El aludido abrió los ojos abruptamente, viendo cómo una tímida mano salía de entre las sábanas hasta posarse en su cabeza, donde los albinos dedos se enredaron en su rubio cabello.

 

  
-Si te quiero, Near, aunque n-no me creas, si te quiero.-  
Confesó con un hilo de voz, sin perder detalle de como las dilatadas pupilas del albino parecieron temblar. Fuese el cúmulo de emociones, o fuese las pocas horas de descanso, pero su cuerpo completo comenzó a tener leves espasmos, provocando que se aferrase a las sabanas mientras apretaba la mandíbula para intentar controlarlos.

 

Y el albino no pudo hacer más que rodearlo con sus brazos para atraerlo a sí, hundiendo el rostro del rubio en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza alrededor del cuello para intentar calmarlo. Porque Mello siempre le había parecido tan fuerte que sentirlo tembloroso entre sus brazos simplemente le llenaba de desasosiego.

 

  
-Y te lo quiero demostrar...-  
Continuó segundos después, deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de Near hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, juntando solamente sus frentes.   
-¿Aceparías salir conmigo esta noche luego del trabajo?-  
Sonrió de lado, porque muchas veces el rostro del albino no parecía mostrar alguna emoción, pero su facilidad para sonrojarse siempre lo delataba.

 

  
-¿Salir?... ¿como una...-  
El aire parecía faltarle ante el peligro que era sentir la respiración del rubio tan cerca, y las palabras no lograron salir por completo, tragando grueso al sentir su corazón acelerándose estúpidamente.

 

  
-Como una cita.-  
Confirmó Mello sin parpadear, deleitándose por cada reacción del menor, desde el sonrojo hasta la manera dulce en la que su labio inferior le temblaba, detalles que estaba seguro solo él se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar.   
-Quiero estar lejos de los demás, donde pueda estar solo contigo... y poder hablar.-  
Finalizó con cierto temor, porque le había sido difícil admitir que lo quería, aunque ya lo había dicho algunas veces antes, no era algo que decía con facilidad. Pero le ponía nervioso hacerse la idea que aún había cosas que debía aclarar con Near, lo cual no le sería fácil, y más nervioso le ponía que los segundos pasasen y no recibía alguna respuesta por parte del albino. Pero sonrió ansioso al verlo asentir con cierta lentitud, sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

10h40

 

 

 

Un centro de rehabilitación, ¿de dónde carajos iba a sacar el dinero para un puto centro de rehabilitación?

Se dejó caer sobre la incómoda silla que colocaban al lado de aquellas pequeñas camas. No encontraba quietud ni sentado ni de pie, el ambiente alrededor era demasiado asfixiante. Si giraba su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo se encontraba con el pálido cuerpo de su madre cuyos brazos mostraban agujas incrustadas; si mantenía su vista al frente tampoco era mejor, se le comprimía el pecho de solo escuchar al pequeño niño de quizá siete años preguntándole a su padre sobre cuando dios lo iba a sanar; y girar su rostro al lado derecho para evadir esa escena tampoco era una opción, a través de las sabanas que ponían como separación para cada cama podía vislumbrar a alguien encorvado sobre la silla, aunque la silueta no mostraba rasgos en específico, sabía que se trataba de una mujer, lo sabía porque el desgarrador llanto era demasiado agudo para tratarse de un hombre.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la silla. "Que debía al menos estar tranquilo porque su madre estaba estable y reaccionando bastante bien", "pero que la cirrosis si era preocupante y que está solo empeoraría al seguir bebiendo", "que un centro de rehabilitación era la mejor opción y que los que aparecían en los folletos eran de los mejores", "garantía que alguien estaría al pendiente de ella y que con paciencia podría desintoxicarse", esas y entre otras cosas era lo que el doctor le había dicho por la mañana.

Sacó los folletos de su chaqueta, repasándolos con su mirada uno a uno. Todos de diferentes colores, tamaños y presentación; algunos parecían brindar mejores paquetes que otros, aunque al final el objetivo era el mismo.

Y todo le parecía perfecto, desde las instalaciones que se mostraban en la fotografía, los paquetes que cada uno ofrecía y hasta algunos testimonios que te llenan de esperanzas incluidos en la parte de atrás. El problema es que no se hablaban de cientos de dólares, las cifras ya subían a miles, y eso desilusionaba a cualquiera.

Le tomó la mano, la cual sentía escuálida y hasta fría, pero que eso no fue impedimento para que él le acariciase el dorso con el pulgar, antes de encorvarse sobre el cuerpo de ella y hundir su rostro en el pecho de su madre, percatándose que no olía a alcohol pero tampoco olía a ella, todo alrededor era demasiado insípido.

  
O quizá era la culpa la que le hacía sentir que todo a su alrededor era demasiado abrumador. Quizá si hubiese sido más fuerte y se hubiese quejado menos no habrían pasado de hospital en hospital cuando tenía trece años, quizá papá no se habría saturado de trabajo para pagar los médicos, quizá mamá no habría comenzado a beber para olvidar, quizá ambos no habrían peleado tanto y quizá Soichiro jamás se hubiese ido. Su padre se había marchado entre gritos que la vida junto a Sachiko era un asco y que él no se mataba trabajando para que su hijo le saliera homosexual, aunque Light siempre supo que había mucho más detrás de esas palabras. Porque si bien desde pequeño se había percatado que le gustaba mas ver a sus compañeritos en gimnasia en lugar de las niñas, ninguno de sus padres se había mostrado en contra o preocupado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que seguía siendo su culpa.

No supo que era un cine o un centro comercial hasta que ya había crecido y podía pagarlo con lo que le deban sus clientes. De pequeño solo recordaba que su padre solía llevarlo al parque porque era gratis, aunque el dinero no era algo en lo que se fijaba a esa edad, a él solo le importaba correr más rápido que Soichiro o que los niños que conocía por esas ocasiones. Sachiko cada viernes cocinaba algo diferente, quizá a diario comían cosas que no alegraría a ningún niño, pero al menos sabía que cada viernes su madre lo sorprendería con algo distinto, con algo que quizá jamás había probado y que quizá raramente volvería a probar, por eso había decidido llamarle a cada viernes "el día especial".

  
¿Que su infancia había estado llena de limitaciones? La verdad jamás se percató. Solo comenzó a notarlo al crecer, cuando escondido desde su habitación a veces veía a su papá haciendo sumas a altas horas r34;de la nocher36;, cuando mamá decía no tener hambre para poder darle más a él. Pero que dichas limitaciones no les impidió sonreír cuando un nuevo bebé venía en camino.

Las salidas al parque pasaron a ser más escasas, y los días especiales pasaron a ser solo una vez por mes, porque la leche de la bebé Sayu no era barata, o eso le había dicho su madre cuando le preguntó el porque papá trabajaba más que antes.

Y mediante Sayu crecía las cosas parecían mejorar por momentos, como cuando su padre había ahorrado lo suficiente para llevarlo por primera vez a un parque de juegos mecánicos como premio por haber sido el estudiante más sobresaliente de toda su escuela. No recordaba haber visto un lugar tan lleno de gente yendo de un lado a otro, pero lo más increíble eran esos juegos, los cuales muchos parecían llegar al cielo debido a lo alto que resultaban ser.

Pero así como ese día prometía ser el más memorable, así de fácil pasó a ser uno que deseaba olvidar. Todos los juegos y los niños riendo le hacían temblar de emoción, hasta que el dolor del cual se había estado quejando días antes se hizo presente de nuevo, dejándolo estático mientras de manera extraña sentía su cuerpo cortarse, hasta que lo último que sintió fue los brazos de su padre tomándolo antes que todo se volviese negro.

Todo pasó a ser un ir y venir de un doctor a otro. Los del sector público decían que sus dolores de cabeza probablemente solo eran estrés, algo que dejó tranquilo a sus padres si tomaban en cuenta que lo habían visto estudiar hasta el cansancio por mantener siempre las mejores calificaciones. Pero cuando el dolor seguía presente y los doctores del sector público insistían en el mismo diagnóstico, papá comenzó a invertir en doctores privados, quienes recomendaban los un y mil exámenes adicionales, todos requiriendo más dinero.

Era solitario ser el culpable. Su madre le evitaba la mirada en el día, pero podía escucharla llorar por las noches. Su padre cada vez parecía más tenso, explotaba ante la más mínima interrupción. Y todo pareció complicarse cuando Soichiro encontró a Sachiko bebiendo una vez que volvía del trabajo; las peleas se volvieron constantes, ver a su madre con botella en mano se le comenzó a ser normal. Y cuando Soichiro decidió por fin irse, no estaba sorprendido. Probablemente cada día iba a estudiar con el miedo de no encontrarlo, pero el día que llegando de la escuela lo vio con las maletas hechas no se sorprendió, quizá le había dolido más de lo que su miedo le permitió imaginar, pero no fue algo que no esperaba, porque después de todo era su culpa.

  
Y aunque la partida de su padre no lo había tomado por sorpresa, aún así lo esperó a diario desde el umbral de la puerta, con el viejo teléfono en mano esperando una llamada que jamás llegó, porque simplemente parecía que Sayu y Soichiro se habían esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Y cuando dejó de esperarlo, cuando por fin se dio tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas, entendió que Sachiko prefería beber para olvidar, mientras que Soichiro había decidido huir, ambos dejándolo de lado para que el día que él muriese —como había dicho el doctor— el dolor no fuese tan insoportable. Y Light decidió aceptarlo, si con eso no los lastimaba estaba bien, porque al final era su culpa que su familia se hubiese convertido en lo que era ahora. Una madre alcohólica y un padre ausente.

  
-Quince minutos más y se acaba el tiempo de visitas-  
Anunció una enfermera desde el umbral de la puerta, quien desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

 

Solo alzó el rostro por un momento para verla partir, pero a diferencia de los demás visitantes —quienes comenzaron a despedirse de sus familiares— él volvió a recargarse sobre el pecho de Sachiko, cerrando los ojos para dejarse envolver solamente por los rítmicos latidos que no iban con prisa, se tomaban su tiempo, sonaban pacientes, como si fuese a seguir latiendo por siempre, tan apaciguadores que casi le hacían olvidar que la vida de su madre aún no estaba fuera de riesgo.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

14h35

 

El amplio apartamento —ahora medianamente decente luego de arreglarlo— se vio iluminado por un repentino relámpago, seguido de un estruendoso trueno, el cual provocó que el azabache se revolviese con cierta pereza sobre el ancho colchón, sonriendo un poco al sentir una suave mata de cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en una de sus mejillas. Se deslizó un poco entre las cobijas buscando el calor que emanaba el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, hundiendo su rostro en la espesa cabellera, pero abrió los ojos abruptamente al percibir un aroma diferente.

 

Se sentó de golpe y comenzó a alejarse arrastrándose sobre el colchón, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez ya que ver a Alex sin camisa durmiendo en su cama le había dado un vuelco a su corazón. No, él y Alex no pudieron haber hecho algo, estaba demasiado ebrio, pero aún así lo recordaría, ¿verdad?, pero contuvo la respiración y los pensamientos una vez el pelímarrón comenzó a restregarse los ojos debido a los bruscos movimientos que habían logrado despertarlo.

  
Estiró la mano para alcanzar los lentes que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, para luego estirarse y sentarse mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas con pereza, pero enarcando una ceja al ver a Lawliet más pálido de lo normal.

 

 

-¿Que te pasa?-  
Preguntó con seriedad, pero sintiéndose preocupado, solo de recordar la manera tan irresponsable en la que Lawliet había bebido un día antes lo ponía nervioso.

 

  
-¿Que te pasa a ti ?-  
Tosco, completamente confundido, pero sobre todo temeroso. Temeroso que su exceso de alcohol le hubiese hecho una mala jugada, acabar en la cama junto a Alex no era algo que realmente deseaba, no solo por Light, Alex tampoco se lo merecía.

 

 

-¿Te sientes mal?, ¿vomitaras de nuevo?-  
Se levantó rápidamente de la cama con la única intención de ir por el balde que había dejado en la cocina luego de lavarlo, pero el azabache se estiró sobre el colchón para tomarle de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

 

  
-¿Que haces en mi cama?-  
Su voz había salido áspera, como la de una persona mucho mayor, haciéndolo sonar molesto, cuando realmente aún estaba consternado.

 

 

-Parece que habrá una buena tormenta.-  
Comentó, revolviéndose un poco para zafarse de los pálidos dedos, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la sala, solo bajando el escalón que dividía ambas habitaciones.

 

 

-Mierda, no me ignores.-  
Espetó, poniéndose de pie para seguir los pasos del pelímarrón, quien estaba colocándose la camisa que había sido dejada sobre el comedor.

 

 

-Tú eres quien me ignora al no comentar nada sobre el clima.-  
Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, la camisa aún se encontraba húmeda y junto al frío clima había logrado que su piel se erizase.

Se encaminó hacia la pared de vidrio, dandole la espalda al azabache, intentando lucir tranquilo mientras observaba el oscuro cielo iluminado por relámpagos por momentos, que si bien la llovizna parecía recién empezar, amenazaba con convertirse en aguacero en cualquier instante.

 

Lawliet rodó los ojos, haciéndose el cabello para atrás con una mano, bufando por lo bajo porque a él no le importaba el jodido clima, el cielo podía comenzar a caerse y le daba lo mismo, lo único que le interesaba saber —para no morir de agobio— era saber que carajos hacían ambos con poca ropa en la misma cama.

  
Recogió un pantalón y camisa de entre un cúmulo de ropa que tenía en una esquina, chasqueando la lengua al intentar recordar lo ocurrido, pero que todo se le hacía tan borroso. Se pasó la mano con pesadez por el rostro, dirigiéndose al bar en donde sacó un vaso, colocándolo estrepitosamente sobre el mármol antes de llenarlo con whisky.

 

  
-¡dioses, Lawliet! No vas a empezar a beber desde ya.-  
Aún de brazos cruzados por la humedad de la camisa se encaminó decidido hacia el azabache, pero se detuvo cuando a escasos metros pudo vislumbrar como aquellos nudillos se tornaban más pálidos debido a la fuerza que ejercía para tomar el vaso.

 

  
-¡No recuerdo bien las cosas, Alex! ¿¡Por que estábamos los dos en mi cama!?-  
Su mandíbula se tensó inevitablemente, dando un largo sorbo al whisky para intentar calmarse, pero es que la incertidumbre lo iba a volver loco, y peor si la respuesta era afirmativa a lo que más temía. Estaba tan confundido que no fue capaz de notar la decepción que nubló los ojos de Alex.

 

 

-¿crees que con la borrachera que traías podrías haber tenido una erección?-  
Suspiró, era inevitable que la reacción de Lawliet no le afectase, verlo tan molesto como si la posibilidad de haber tenido relaciones fuese algo realmente malo para el azabache.

 

 

-Sé que tú aún me quieres Alex, pero...-

 

 

-¿Realmente piensas que me metí a tu cama para aprovecharme de la situación?-  
Interrumpió, elevando la voz entre molesto e indignado.  
-¡Me vomitaste encima que tuve que lavar mi camisa a mitad de la noche!, ¡y la única razón por la que dormimos juntos fue porque tenía miedo que te pudieses ahogar a mitad de la noche con tus mierdas!, ¿¡Y crees que podría hacer el amor contigo cuando no dejabas de balbucear el nombre de otro!?-  
Agitó los brazos explicando los hechos furioso, señalando su propia camisa justo a una leve mancha que aún era visible en el pecho, el cual no fue fácil de limpiar por más que Alex hubiese restregado la parte muchas veces.

 

 

-Lo siento...-  
Susurró con la mirada gacha, colocando el vaso a un lado luego de haberse bebido el tercero, dirigiéndose luego al perchero que tenía a un lado de la puerta.

 

 

-¿Donde vas?-  
Se acercó con rapidez, cambiando sus facciones de molesto a confundido al verlo colocándose una chaqueta negra para luego acomodarse el cabello, tomando las llaves del auto.

 

  
-Necesito salir.-  
Tomó la perilla de la puerta, tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer, o quizá su mente seguía nublada por el alcohol y solo estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Pero sintió una mano rodeándole la muñeca, deteniéndolo por un instante.

 

 

-No puedes salir. ¿Que no ves que se avecina una tormenta?, además no creo que debas, ayer estabas realmente mal.-

 

 

-Estoy bien, quédate por hoy, toma lo que quieras del refrigerador, estoy en deuda contigo por lo de ayer, pero hay algo que debo hacer.-  
Sonrió un poco intentando tranquilizarlo, tras esos lentes se dejaban ver dos ojos marrones llenos de miedo, pero que ellos no le impidieron zafarse para proceder a abrir la puerta.

 

  
-Entonces voy contigo.-  
Lo detuvo nuevamente, aferrándose al manga de la chaqueta.

 

  
-Iré a buscar a Light...-  
Advirtió, apartando la mirada avergonzado porque solo habían pasado cuatro días y ya estaba pensando en verlo. Se daba una idea de lo que Alex podría estar pensando de él, ¿que era un arrastrado? Tal vez, pero es que las cosas el día de la cena se salieron de control, no entendía la actitud de Light y su reacción tampoco había sido la más adecuada, su desesperación prácticamente lo había hecho explotar. Pero quería hablarlo con calma, poderle dar un fin o un comienzo a todo esto.

 

  
-Lo sé...-  
Masculló, tomando un abrigo del perchero para protegerse del frío, siguiendo al azabache quien había salido sin esperar mayor respuesta.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-  
16h27

 

 

 

-Mikami, esto es aburrido.-  
Se quejó Misa, dejándose caer sobre la cama al lado del pelínegro, quien hojeaba una revista con un semblante un tanto serio.

 

  
-Te dije que llovería, tú fuiste la que aún así quiso venir.-  
Pasó una página más, sin prestar atención al puchero que había hecho la rubia a su lado.

 

 

-Realmente quería usar tu piscina.-  
Masculló, llevando la mano a la falda de su uniforme para tomar su teléfono, haciendo que el tecleo sobre éste llamase la atención de su amigo.

 

 

-¿Otra vez a mensajear con el hermano de ese tipo?-

 

 

-Se llama Beyond, y ese tipo se llama Elle.-  
Corrigió, sonriendo a la pantalla tan pronto obtuvo respuesta del azabache.

 

 

-Vas en serio con él, ¿eh?-  
Dejó la revista aún lado, acercándose más a la rubia, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

 

 

-Sabes que no puedo ir en serio con él. Luego de la graduación iré con mi familia a Suiza, y está la posibilidad que inicie la universidad allá.-  
Suspiró con cierta pesadez. Beyond le parecía un buen chico en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, alguien a quien definitivamente extrañaría, pero más le afectaba imaginarse dejando su vida como la conocía e iniciando una nueva

 

 

-Pues a veces pareces emocionarte bastante con él para ser alguien con quien no vas en serio.-

 

 

-¡Eso no es cierto!... solo quería preguntarle si sabe el porqué Light no fue al colegio..-  
Finalizó susurrando, casi avergonzada porque sabía que aquello solo había sido la excusa para escribirle.

 

 

-¡Argh!, tenias que mencionarlo...-  
Se sentó molesto sobre el colchón, empezando de nuevo a hojear su revista.

 

 

  
-¿En serio que no piensas arreglarte con él?, en tres semanas las clases terminarán Mikami, y hemos sido amigos por casi dos años, un malentendido no puede arruinarlo.-

 

 

-Si fuese mi amigo no me habría humillado enfrente de todos...-  
Solo de recordar aquel día le hervía la sangre, aún podía escuchar las carcajadas de sus compañeros retumbándole en la cabeza.

 

 

-Tú no lo quieres de la manera que decías, Mikami. Ni siquiera estás triste porque fuiste rechazado por quien te gusta, simplemente es tu orgullo el herido por haber sido el hazmerreír de los demás.-

 

 

-¡Yo le estaba confesando mi amor y él comenzó a humillarme frente a todos!-  
Apretó los dientes y los puños, haciéndose daño con sus propias uñas.

 

 

-Los rumores dicen que tú lo estabas besando a la fuerza.-  
Enrolló un mechón de su coleta en uno de sus dedos, sentándose despacio para no exaltar más a su amigo.  
-Además, aunque tú dijeses la verdad y los demás mientan, tú sabías que Light tiene novio, no podías esperar que te correspondiera.-

 

 

-como sea...-  
Masculló rodando los ojos, volviendo su vista a la revista que hace un rato ya ni leía.

 

 

-Bueno... ¡oye!, Beyond me ha invitado a salir hoy en la noche, quizá podrías venir.-  
Emocionada, levantó su celular para ponerlo frente al rostro de su amigo, mostrándole el mensaje recién recibido.

 

  
-Misa, está lloviendo...-  
Señaló de manera desinteresada y obvia hacia la ventana que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, donde las delgadas gotas se veían deslizándose por el cristal.  
-Además, jamás iría de mal tercio.-

 

  
-Saldríamos hasta en la noche, no creemos que siga lloviendo, y si acaso sigue lloviendo, iríamos a un restaurante o al cine, algo bajo techo para no mojarnos.-  
Se estiró para arrebatarle la revista al pelínegro, logrando así que éste alzase la vista, pero negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

 

 

-Aún tengo cosas que arreglar de mi viaje, aún tengo que pensar si me tomo o no el año sabático.-  
Se puso de pie para dirigirse al escritorio que tenía frente a la cama, de donde tomó su laptop antes de regresar al colchón.

 

  
-¿Si te piensas quedar a vivir en Holanda?-  
Se arrastró sobre el colchón, hasta colocarse al lado de Mikami, quien le mostraba los datos del vuelo y algunos detalles de la Villa donde pensaba habitar.

 

 

-Si, ¿no te parece extraño?, aunque nunca nos hablábamos, fuimos compañeros desde muy pequeños y ahora tú te irás a Suiza y yo a Holanda.-  
Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombres para abrazarla, porque aunque su acercamiento hacia Misa hubiese empezado solo por atracción, no podía negar que ahora le tenía mucho aprecio, más como hermana.

 

 

-A veces quisiera no irme, aquí están todas mis amigas.-  
Masculló con tristeza, sintiendo como Mikami la abrazaba con más fuerzas.

 

 

-No seas tonta, Misa. No hablas más que de ese viaje desde el año pasado, no puedes quedarte solo por unas amigas, quienes con el tiempo también seguirán su camino, muchas probablemente solo pasen a ser un recuerdo, es parte de crecer.-

 

  
-¡uff! Tenías que arruinarme el animo con tu insensibilidad.-  
Bromeó, dandole un suave golpe en el costado para lograr soltarse del abrazo y luego ponerse de pie.  
-Mejor me voy antes que me contagie de tus pensamientos "emos ". ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con Beyond y conmigo? Puedo decirle que invite a su amigo Matt-

 

 

-No, gracias.-  
Sonrió de manera sincera, agradecía la invitación, pero no estaba interesado en ir, apenas conocía a Beyond y no tenía ni idea de quién era ese Matt.

 

La rubia asintió, encorvándose solamente para darle un apretujado abrazo antes de partir, dejándolo solo con la revista aún sobre el colchón, pero en lugar de retomarla sacó su celular del bolsillo, tecleando un rápido "¿por que no fuiste a estudiar?" Para luego buscar entre sus contactos el destinatario deseado, pero arrepintiéndose a último momento y decidiendo no enviarlo.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-

17h38

 

  
Cerró su sombrilla bajo el umbral del establecimiento, secando lo mejor posible sus zapatos sobre la alfombra de entrada. El restaurante estaba casi muerto, algo de esperarse debido al clima, que desde el mediodía no había parado de llover, quizá sin llegar a ser una copiosa tormenta pero las gotas seguían cayendo constantes, haciendo que parte de sus prendas estuviesen un poco húmedas.

 

  
-¿Light?, ¡Light!-

Era de esperarse que fuese recibido rápido al encontrarse el lugar tan desolado, pero se alegraba que fuese Near quien se acercaba con menú en mano y no Mello, porque no sabía que se dirían ambos luego de lo de anoche.

 

  
-¿Y Mello?-  
Preguntó viendo hacia todos lados, al fondo solo lograba ver a un pareja en una mesa mientras una mesera les atendía, pero que luego de eso no vislumbraba a nadie.

 

  
-Está haciendo un pequeño y rápido inventario con otros compañeros en la parte de atrás, aprovechando que el día está lento.-  
Sonrió mientras se adentraban al lugar, una sonrisa que Light no pasó desapercibida.

 

 

-Estás muy contento.-  
Comentó sin apartar su vista de los escalones que estaban al final del restaurante, le alegraba ver a su amigo feliz, pero su objetivo de haber ido era otro.

 

 

-Si, lo siento.-  
Lo abrazó rápidamente, haciendo que el castaño diese un leve respingo por el repentino abrazo.   
-Mello me ha contado lo de tu madre y realmente lo siento.-  
Continuó. Estaba tan feliz por la cita que Mello le había prometido que había pasado por alto lo que éste le había contado por la mañana.

 

 

-Tranquilo, el doctor dice que está bien. Pero debo hablar con nuestro jefe para explicar mi ausencia.-  
Le acarició la albina mata con una mano, fingiendo la mejor sonrisa, porque si bien era cierto que el doctor decía que todo iba bien, él no podía evitar sentirse tan perdido y abrumado con toda la situación.

  
Logró calmar al albino, quien asintiendo decidió soltarlo, permitiéndole continuar. Y Light aceleró los pasos para evitar la posibilidad de encontrarse con Mello, porque solo recordar lo que el rubio le había advertido alguna vez le hacía dudar, pero no tenía espacio para arrepentirse, es en lo único que había pensando toda la mañana que estuvo en el hospital. De tantas dudas que tenía, lo único que podía tomar como cierto era que necesitaba dinero.

  
Pero al encontrarse frente aquella puerta se quedó inerte, no atreviéndose a llamar a ella tan fácilmente, sintiendo que las manos se le habían tornado frías de repente cuando decidió por fin tocar. Y su respiración se volvió tortuosa una vez escuchó la áspera voz invitándole a pasar desde el otro lado, tomando la perilla con su trémula mano y asomando nada más su cabeza por el espacio de la puerta semi abierta.

 

 

-¡oh, Light! Pasa por favor.-  
Se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio se encaminó hacia el castaño, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros para hacerlo entrar por completo, cerrando luego la puerta tras ellos.

 

 

-Señor, lamento haber faltado el día de hoy.-  
Susurró apartando la vista, porque tan sólo sentir a Gendō tan cerca lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, y esos nervios no le resultaban favorables.

 

 

-He escuchado a Mihael decir algo sobre tu madre, ¿está bien?-  
Lo dirigió hacia la butaca que estaba en su oficina para que pudiese tomar asiento. Fuese actuado o realidad pero realmente parecía preocupado por el muchacho, a quien le ofreció un vaso con agua.

 

  
-Si, gracias...-  
Susurró tomando nerviosamente el vaso, dandole un sorbo para no ser descortés, pero hasta ese trago le había resultado difícil cuando sentía la garganta tan cerrada.  
-El doctor dice que en tres días le darán el alta.-

 

  
-Entiendo, realmente no te llamé porque escuche a Mihael hablando a Near, pero veras que se pondrá mejor.-  
Le tomó el vaso al ver que éste temblaba en las manos del castaño, denotando que estaba nervioso, lo que Gendō dedujo como nervios debido a la salud de su madre, pero que también parecía que Light deseaba pedirle algo. Porque muy fácil le hubiese resultado al castaño llamar para reportar su ausencia, pero si había decidido ir era por algo, algo que estaba poniendo ansioso al mayor, quien apoyó parte de su trasero sobre el escritorio para quedar frente al menor.

 

  
-Si... pero q-quisiera unos d-días libres, al menos mientras sale del hospital.-  
Pidió cabizbajo, pasando desapercibido él como su jefe había entrecerrado los ojos, luciendo satisfecho.

 

 

-No tengo problemas con ello, pero sabes que en cualquier trabajo requieres al menos tener seis meses antes de poder solicitar vacaciones.-  
Sonrió de forma ladina al escuchar el suave jadeo que había escapado de los labios del castaño.   
-Puedes tomarte los días que consideres necesario pero serán sin goce de sueldo.-  
Finalizó, mordiéndose los labios para no sonreír con más amplitud una vez vio a Light alzando la cabeza con brusquedad, notándole la preocupación en la mirada.

 

 

-Necesito el dinero.-  
Se puso de pie raudo, aún todo el aire en la habitación se le hacía insuficiente, sentía como el pecho se le comprimía de apoco.  
-Puedo doblar turnos una vez ella esté mejor, se lo prometo.-

 

Se odio en ese instante, ¿prometiendo turnos dobles?, se suponía que la idea de ir era buscar llegar a un acuerdo. Siempre había estado consciente de la manera en la que su jefe lo veía, en como le pedía constantemente ir a su oficina para limpiarla y poder hablar un rato, como éste le decía cosas que no decía cuando estaban frente a los demás. Sabía que podía tomar ventaja de eso, como había tomado ventaja en el pasado con otros hombres. Solo una sonrisa tímida, una caricia coqueta y unas palabras elevadas de tono le habían funcionado desde más joven, entonces ¿por qué no rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su jefe y le comía los labios ?, ¿por qué lo estaba encontrando tan difícil cuando lo había hecho muchas veces antes?, pero dejó de reprenderse al instante que notó los ojos de Gengō brillando de una manera diferente.

 

 

-¿Realmente necesitas el dinero?-  
Aprovechando la desesperación del castaño, lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo por completo a su cuerpo, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando éste no hizo el amague por alejarse.

 

  
-...Si...-  
Susurró, sin moverse un tan solo centímetro, solo alzando el rostro para poder encontrarse con la mirada de su jefe, quien sonreía mientras respiraba con rapidez.

 

Ni juntando todo su dinero ahorrado lograba completar lo suficiente para los meses que el tratamiento requería, el doctor le había brindado las diferentes opciones en aquellos folletos, pero hasta la menos costosa le resultaba difícil de pagar, y se estaba desesperando. Pero no pudo evitar encogerse y jadear asustado cuando sintió los labios de Gendō sobre su cuello, raspándolo un poco con su espesa barba.

 

-¿Y estarías dispuesto a conseguirlo sin importar qué?-  
Trazó con su lengua un camino que iba desde el cuello del castaño hasta llegar a su oreja, donde le besó de manera más sonora y húmeda, provocando que Light se encogiese por momentos pero sin intentar huir realmente.

 

  
-...Si...-  
Contestó de nuevo con suavidad pero sin dudarlo, aferrándose a los hombros del mayor e intentando soportar la extraña sensación que le provocaba los labios de Gendō junto a su excesivamente húmeda lengua y espesa barba, mientras las manos de éste le recorrían ansioso el cuerpo sobre la ropa.

 

  
-¿Eres virgen?-  
Preguntó entre jadeos, Light temblaba ante la más mínima caricia que creyó que probablemente el castaño era inexperto en el asunto.

 

 

-Señor, aquí no...-  
Pidió tímidamente, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Near o el mismo Mello llegasen a buscarlo, algo que claramente quería evitar a toda costa.

 

  
-Tienes razón.-  
Jadeó, notablemente excitado, pero aún cuerdo para comprender que podría tener problemas de hacerlo en su oficina. Porque aunque lo había hecho con Near, jamás habían pasado de caricias o besos, en cambio con Light quería aprovechar y llegar hasta el final.  
-Espérame en la siguiente cuadra, yo pasaré por ti.-  
Y aunque una de sus manos le acaricia de manera ansiosa la entrepierna al castaño, éste sólo reaccionó cuando Gendō se encorvó y le robo un rápido beso de los labios , haciéndolo retroceder rápidamente.

 

  
-Si...-  
Susurró, quedándose de pie con miedo que su reacción hubiese ofendido a su jefe, pero éste parecía más ocupado en arreglar sus prendas que hizo a Light soltar un suspiro de alivio antes de salir de la oficina, cuestionándose si era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

18h03

 

Lo único divertido era ver las gotas deslizándose por el cristal, y hacer figuritas sobre el vidrio cada que éste se empañaba debido a su respiración. Pero luego de eso estaba a punto de olvidar lo que era tener piernas, estaban tan entumecidas por las horas que llevaban sentados que a veces ya no las sentía. Aunque no se atrevía a quejarse, Lawliet no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se habían aparcado frente aquel restaurante, notándolo bastante serio y viéndolo sacar una petaca de entre su abrigo de vez en vez.

 

Estaba haciendo un gatito sobre el cristal cuando el auto se puso en marcha de nuevo, haciendo que Alex alzase la vista para encontrarse con que Light acababa de salir del restaurante, encaminándose en la acera con una sombrilla sobre la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia.

  
Suspiró con pesadez, había sido sincero al decir que sería feliz si al final de todo Lawliet solo le ofrecía su amistad, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo. Lawliet no estaba del todo sobrio, estaba lloviendo y él estaba aburrido, combinación perfecta para que cualquier cosa saliese mal.

  
Y como buen amigo quería apoyar a Lawliet, pero estaba seguro que nada saldría bien, solo era de ver el rostro del azabache para saberlo. No estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie, se le notaba tenso, a punto de explotar ante la más leve interrupción, por lo que había decidido mantenerse lo más callado posible, pero definitivamente no estaba entendiendo porque iban a un ritmo tan lento. Lawliet iba muchos metros atrás del castaño, cuando fácilmente podía acelerar y alcanzarlo, ¿que no se suponía que deseaba hablar con él?

 

-¿Que sucede?-  
Se atrevió a preguntar una vez el motor del auto se apagó aparcándose en una esquina opuesta a donde Light se había quedado de pie.

 

Pero no recibió respuesta, Lawliet parecía ignorarlo o no escucharlo, por lo que giró un poco su torso para tomar la manija de la puerta. Independientemente si el chico le caía mal o no, se suponía que habían estado esperando para que Lawliet fuese a hablar con él, mientras Alex solo quería desentumecer las piernas, bajar de ese maldito auto era lo único que deseaba. Pero una mano lo tomó del brazo regresándolo a su posición previa, y Alex se dejó hacer, porque pudo ver la repentina incertidumbre en los ojos del azabache, que al seguir la dirección en la que estaban enfocados, pudo ver que frente a Light se había aparcado un auto, y que éste había subido sin dudarlo.

 

  
-Lawliet, vámonos a casa.-  
Pidió suavemente cuando éste encendió el auto de nuevo, poniéndose en marcha tras el otro.

 

  
Pero Lawliet hizo caso omiso del consejo, todos sus sentidos solo podían concentrarse en no perder de vista el pequeño auto que salpicaba cada que pasaba a gran velocidad sobre los charcos creados en el pavimento.

  
Déjà vu, eso es lo que esto era, él aferrándose al volante mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para ver mejor tras el leve empañamiento del vidrio, siguiendo un auto que de copiloto llevaba a Light. Justo como muchos meses antes cuando lo vio por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión el sentimiento era diferente.

  
-¡Lawliet, ve más despacio!-  
Exigió Alex aferrándose al asiento por la manera irresponsable en la que el azabache avanzaba, girando bruscamente en las esquinas. Pero fue ignorado, aunque a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía.

 

Hace meses había encontrado gracioso descubrir que el ladrón de su billetera no era más que alguien que se vendía por dinero, pero ahora no le parecía divertido. Apretaba la mandíbula mientras rogaba por dentro que aquel auto fuese a parar a cualquier sitio, menos al que su cabeza estaba imaginando. No sabía cómo era capaz de seguir conduciendo cuando su cuerpo parecía estar sufriendo de espasmos repentinamente, mientras sus dientes dolían por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mandíbula. Porque simplemente sentía que las piernas se le estaban debilitando mediante avanzaba. Una combinación de furia, decepción y tristeza era lo que le embargaba, era lo que le afectaba a su cuerpo por completo. Había hecho un segundo trato con Light, el cual incluía que éste dejase de prostituirse, pero el miedo que le provocaba pensar en donde podía ir a parar ese auto también lo hacía rabiar, porque entonces el único idiota había sido él, porque quizá Light jamás había dejado de acostarse con otros. Sonrió de manera nerviosa, sintiendo la visión nublada de repente pero sin detener el auto, ¿realmente él había creído que Light lo quería?, ¡ja! Pero si solo había sido algo que dijo estando ebrio, algo que obviamente no se había significado nada para el castaño y principal motivo por el cual había comenzado a rechazarlo, porque quizá al final de todo alguien como Light si tenía un poco de decencia como para continuar usándolo, ¿era eso?, ¿Light solo lo había usado?, ¿solo había aceptado estar a su lado por su dinero?

Pero su mente se quedó en blanco, deteniendo el auto de golpe justo en el medio de la calle cuando el pequeño auto giró para entrar en un establecimiento, donde las luces de neón brillaban formando la palabra "motel". Ni siquiera se inmutó con el golpe que Alex pareció dar en el tablero por la brusquedad con la que había detenido el carro, pero el pelímarron tampoco se quejó, simplemente se apartó los lentes para darse un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz, sin saber qué decir o hacer, solo a sabiendas que esto no estaba bien.

Lawliet había soltado el volante sin voluntad, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente flojo de repente, sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquellas letras cuyo chillante color parecía quemarle la vista.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que borrar este capítulo para grabar el anterior D:

30.INESTABLE.

 

Esto no estaba bien, y se sentía mucho peor.

La maltrecha habitación se había caldeado por muchas cosas que nada tenían que ver con la lujuria o la pasión. Su respiración fallaba, jadeando de vez en vez para intentar tomar aire, jadeos que Gendō confundía, incitándolo a seguir recorriendo con sus labios de manera morbosa el cuello de quién tenía entre brazos, alguien que se retorcía ante tus caricias y cuyas manos se aferraban con ímpetu a su pecho.

O al menos así lo interpretaba Gendō, pero para Light esto no estaba bien, y se sentía mucho peor. Las cuatro paredes a su alrededor parecían distorsionarse, volviendo de apoco más estrecho el lugar, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba de manera dolorosa dentro de su pecho, aferrándose de manera nerviosa y hasta estúpida a los hombros del mayor, queriendo mantener una distancia que le hiciera creer que era él quien tenía control sobre a situación.

Una distancia entre ambos cuerpos, y un control de la situación que claramente no existían. Toscas, ambas manos se posaron alrededor de su cintura, jadeando débilmente cuando éstas se dirigieron al broche de su cinturón, cayendo el pantalón en torno a sus tobillos antes que sus manos pudieran retenerlo.

De manera rauda se sostuvo del cuello de Gendō una vez éste lo alzó en brazos, encaminándose con Light hacia la cama. Una caminata que le resultó ser demasiado lenta, parecía que todo a su alrededor se había pausado mientras él solo podía fijarse en la enorme sonrisa que el mayor mostraba, una sonrisa casi torcida que no le agradaba.

Y todo a su alrededor volvió a su ritmo normal una vez su cuerpo fue lanzado sobre el colchón, colocándose su jefe en cuatro sobre él, quedando su torso atrapado entre los brazos y piernas del otro. Y podía sentirlo cerca, pudo sentir los ásperos dedos trazándole el cuello hasta posarse en los botones de su camisa, comenzando a abrirlos uno a uno, pero desconocía completamente la expresión que Gendō podía tener en su rostro mientras iba dejando al descubierto su pecho, en cambio su atención había sido captada por el espejo incrustado en gran parte del techo, donde claramente podía ver su reflejo. Reconocía su rostro, su cabello y sus ojos, pero simplemente no sentía ser él, pese que debía ser una imagen vista tantas veces antes no parecía reconocerse, y al no soportarlo apartó la vista, pero que ladear el rostro no mejoró su situación, en cambio ahora pudo verse reflejado en el espejo que abordaba todo el cabezal de la cama, que al estar más cerca la imagen que brindaba era mucho más clara, por ende mucho más desesperante. Ya no solo veía la espalda desnuda de quien estaba sobre su cuerpo, ahora podía verle sus labios deseosos sobre su pecho y como las manos se aferraban a su cadera; poder verse casi desnudo bajo el cuerpo de alguien cuya erección era prominente entre sus piernas le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual estaba en dicho lugar, y de repente al desasosiego comenzó a acompañarle también el miedo. Porque esto no estaba bien, y se sentía mucho peor.

Fue inquietante el vuelco que dio su corazón una vez sintió dos dedos deslizándose juguetones en el elástico de su ropa interior. La única prenda que le hacía sentir un poco de seguridad, la cual al desaparecer lo dejaría completamente expuesto a lo que estaba por ocurrir, lo cual mediante los minutos más pasaban, más se convencía de no querer que ocurriese, que tenía miedo y que se estaba desesperando.

La rapidez con la que sus manos sujetaron sus bóxers para evitar ser despojado de ellos fue algo que sorprendió a ambos, inevitablemente posando su mirada en los ojos de Gendō debido a la cercanía, quien lo veía de manera confundida, preguntándose si es que Light se estaría arrepintiendo.

 

 

-¿Que sucede?-  
Susurró sonando compasivo, tomándole con una mano el mentón mientras se acercaba a su oreja, pasando su lengua por un ínfimo momento por la mejilla del menor en su intento de relajarlo. Si Light se excitaba o no era algo que le importaba poco o nada, pero tampoco se sentía atraído a usar la fuerza para someterlo.

 

  
-¿Puede ducharse antes?-  
Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero sintió sus labios temblar al verlo arquear una ceja, claramente dudoso.

 

 

-¿Y si mejor nos duchamos ambos?-  
Jadeó, gateando en reversa sobre el colchón, tomando al castaño por las caderas para arrastrarlo consigo.

 

 

-¡No!...-  
Interrumpió de manera tan abrupta que tuvo que sonreírle de nuevo al percatarse que su reacción había hecho detener las acciones del mayor.  
-Yo quiero esperarlo aquí para darle una sorpresa.-  
Musitó libidinoso.

  
Llevó su pulgar a su boca al ver a Gendō inerte, sin apartarse de su cuerpo, luego dirigió ese mismo dedo a los labios del mayor, dejando un rastro de humedad al delinearlos, provocándole una sonrisa entre picardía y emoción, sintiendo Light como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire al verlo levantándose del colchón.

 

 

-No tardaré, lo prometo.-  
Tuvo la intención de encorvarse de nuevo solo para besarlo con furia una vez más, pero prefirió contenerse al verlo asentir de manera sumisa, deleitándose con la visión del cuerpo casi desnudo hundiéndose entre sábanas blancas.

 

Y Light sabía que Gendō no mentía al decir que no tardaría, tan pronto la puerta de baño fue cerrada se puso de pie con notable inquietud. No sabía que era más estúpido, si haber estado a punto de acostarse con alguien por un par de billetes, o si el hecho de no haberlo podido llevar a cabo.

Sentía las piernas tan débiles y nerviosas que no sabía cómo era capaz de mantenerse en pie, menos caminar hacia donde su pantalón yacía en el suelo, subiéndolo lo más pronto posible que sus trémulas manos le permitieron, pero que entre temblores, ansiedad y miedo le fue imposible abrocharlo, pasando lo mismo con su camisa, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando los botones se deslizaban entre sus falanges.

Su corazón latía con la misma rapidez con la que las gotas de agua se escuchaban cayendo constantes dentro de aquel baño, una tras otra, tras otra y otra. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma violenta mientras intentaba colocarse los zapatos. Pese a que su tórax parecía expandirse por completo, sus pulmones se sentían tan carentes de aire que comenzaba a doler.

Maldijo por lo bajo nuevamente al lastimarse un dedo cuando intentaba subir la cremallera de su abrigo para cubrir su camisa mal puesta. Se paró por un instante frente al espejo solo para asegurarse que su aspecto no delatase el lugar donde había estado, sabía que era estúpido creer que en su sus ojos pudiese haber algún rastro de lo ocurrido, que en ellos se viesen reflejadas las imágenes que había visto en aquellos espejos, pero aún sabiendo que era imposible, prefirió ratificar, porque odiaba el simple hecho de creer que en su apariencia pudiese percibirse la esencia de Gendō. Se acomodó el cabello y se giró, pero la billetera que había sido dejada sobre la pequeña mesa de centro llamó su atención antes de salir.

Las cernidas gotas le rociaban el cabello, cayendo algunas muy finamente desde sus mechones. No se había molestado en abrir su paraguas, apenas y lloviznaba, pero aunque la lluvia se hubiese tornado en un aguacero, quizá tampoco hubiese buscado protegerse de ella. A decir verdad, las gotas rodándole por el rostro y escabulléndose entre sus prendas se sentían bien. Tan bien que sonrió al alzar la vista, el cielo lucía demasiado oscuro, y aún así sabía donde se encontraba la luna, ésta no perdía su brillo pese a estar cubierta por nubes espesas.

Lo turbio de la noche empañando el firmamento no le impidió disfrutar la vista por un momento más. Llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos y disfruto el sentirlos vacíos, ni siquiera se había atrevido a tomar aquella billetera, en cambio prefirió dejar la habitación sin voltear. Retomó sus pasos con parsimonia, sabiendo que ahora no tenía trabajo y que su madre seguía en el hospital, pero al menos iba de regreso a casa y pasaría la noche en su propia cama.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Quizá un minuto había pasado desde que sus labios habían articulado la última palabra, sumiendo la habitación en un silencio casi sepulcral, roto solamente por el sonido de las agujas del reloj que colgaba en la pared.

Se removió nervioso sentado en el colchón, esperando que alguien dijese algo, pero cada quien, entre asombro o enojo, parecían seguir digiriendo la noticia que acababa de darles.

Alex lo había convencido de regresar al apartamento, que estar como idiotas esperando no cambiaría la realidad, y luego de un rato Lawliet había accedido, porque mediante el tiempo más pasaba menos control tenía sobre su cuerpo, sobre su mente que se encargaba de imaginar todas las cosas que aquellos dos podían estar haciendo dentro del establecimiento, dentro de la habitación que habían rentado para revolcarse entre las sabanas un rato.

Pero que regresando a casa había tomado su celular para llamarle a cada uno de sus amigos, los quería a todos en su apartamento lo antes posible, quizá no estaba pensando las cosas con claridad al llevar la cabeza demasiado caliente, pero en su momento había parecido la mejor idea para deshacerse de todo.

No se imaginó que sería tan difícil decirle a sus amigos lo que pensaba, y cuando al fin pudo decirlo, el que estos se quedasen callados no hacía menos incómodo o complicado el momento. Paseó sus ojos rápidamente por la habitación, a un lado, en una butaca, Mello había tomado asiento, y en su regazo yacía Near, una escena que le hizo sonreír levemente de verlos nuevamente así; también estaba Matt, sentado junto a él en la cama, que más que asombrado con la noticia lucía impaciente porque alguien rompiese el maldito silencio, y a Lawliet no le fue difícil saber quién sería el primero en decir algo. Frente a él, sentada en un sillón individual se encontraba Misa, claramente nerviosa, ella que solo había salido con la idea de ver una película con Beyond ahora se encontraba atrapada en lo que parecía ser una reunión familiar bastante tensa, y quien volvía difícil la situación era justamente el ojírubí, quien sentado en el posabrazos junto a Misa, se mantenía con un semblante serio, casi rechinando los dientes por lo tensa que lucía su quijada.

 

 

-Esto no tiene sentido...-  
Masculló Beyond al fin, cruzándose de brazos.  
-¡Hace unos días dijiste no estar seguro!, ¿¡Y hoy de la nada resulta que quieres irte a Italia!?-  
Todos en la habitación prefirieron apartar la vista, aunque la idea de Lawliet yéndose lejos les afectaba, el más afectado parecía ser claramente su hermano.

 

  
-He dicho que solo será por una temporada. Matt, aún no estoy seguro de querer empezar un proyecto allá, el vuelo sale en dos días y no me da tiempo para planearlo.-  
Tragó saliva al escuchar como todos parecían contener la respiración, y es que estaba consciente que él no era de tomar decisiones tan apresuradas, más cuando se trataba de cambiar tan drásticamente de rutina, pero ya estaba hecho, el boleto ya había sido comprado.  
-Sin embargo te había propuesto acompañarme desde la primera ocasión, aún podrías acompañarme si así lo quieres, es más, Beyond también podrías venir, ninguno tiene un trabajo en sí que los ate aquí, podrían acompañarme.-  
Finalizó sonriente, por él se los llevaría a todos, pero sabía que Mello y Near tenían algo mucho más estable por lo que presentarse a trabajar, a diferencia del pelirrojo y su hermano que trabajaban más por encargos.

 

 

-¡No me interesa acompañarte!, ¡Ni siquiera me molesta que te vayas!, ¡lo que no soporto es que tus decisiones giren en torno a ese pendejo!-  
Se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de ponerse de pie, haciendo que la rubia a su lado diese un respingo al verlo tan exaltado.

 

 

-En ningún momento lo he mencionado a él.-  
Se mantuvo calmo, evitando decir el nombre de Light porque pese a todo no le agradó que lo llamase de esa forma, pero consciente de que era él a quién se refería su hermano.

 

 

-Como si fuese necesario que lo menciones...-  
Masculló. En el rostro de Lawliet era claro que algo no iba bien, pero en lugar de querer abrazarlo quería golpearlo hasta hacerlo reaccionar.

 

 

-Lamento haberlos hecho venir con un clima tan malo...-  
Continuó, obviando el comentario de su hermano.  
-Pero probablemente mañana me la pase empacando. Además quería saber si aún así me acompañarías, Matt.-

 

 

-No, aunque conocer Italia suena tentador, pensé que Beyond ya te había comentado que comenzaríamos a trabajar para una compañía.-  
Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, pese a que acababa de decir una noticia que hizo sonreír al azabache, el ambiente se seguía sintiendo tenso, por lo que necesitaba uno.

 

 

-Pequeños detalles que mi hermanito olvida contarme.-  
Bromeó, aceptándole un cigarro a Matt, sin dejar de ver que su hermano se mantenía de pie en el medio de la habitación, no pareciendo querer relajarse.

 

 

  
-Pero las clases terminan hasta dentro de dos semanas...-  
Susurró Misa cuando al fin había encontrado el valor de opinar, encogiéndose sobre su asiento al sentir todas las miradas confundidas sobre ella.

 

 

-¿Y que con eso?-  
Beyond tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, dandole la espalda a su hermano, pero quedando frente a frente con la rubia.

 

 

  
-Bueno... Light y Lawliet son novios... no entiendo porque Lawliet se irá de vacaciones en dos días... cuando Light quedará en clases aquí...-  
Agachó la cabeza al notar como los ojos de casi todos se abrían de par en par, hasta el chico pelímarrón que no conocía parecía haberse sorprendido. Pero alzó la vista cuando escuchó la risa socarrona de Beyond.

 

 

  
-¿Mi hermano, novio de un buscón?, ¿quien te ha dicho eso?, Light estaba fuera de un club que solíamos frecuentar y ahí se conocieron, no más.-

 

 

  
-¿¡Que mierdas crees que haces!?-  
Beyond sintió su brazo siendo jalado hacia atrás mientras las palabras eran susurradas entre dientes en su oído de manera que solo él pudiese escucharlo. Lawliet se había arrastrado sobre el colchón para poder tomarlo, pero al igual que su hermano, se sorprendió al ver a la rubia levantándose tan sorpresivamente.

 

 

  
-¡Me lo ha dicho Light!, ¡Además tu hermano llegó por él en su auto y lo besó frente a todos!-  
Agitó los brazos un tanto exaltada, no veía nada de raro que se hubiesen conocido fuera de un club nocturno, hasta ella había entrado a alguno falsificando documentos con sus amigas, ¿pero a que se refería con eso de "buscón"?

 

Esta vez la risa de Beyond fue más escandalosa, haciendo que la rubia dejase su actitud altiva al verlo ponerse de pie, revolviéndose un poco para zafarse del agarre de Lawliet.

 

 

-¡Mi hermano se llevó a la cama a un cualquiera sin saberlo!, ¡sin saber que a parte de ser un prostituto también resultaría siendo un ladrón!-  
Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que con brusquedad era tomado del cuello de su camisa, casi zangoloteándolo en el proceso.

 

 

  
-¡Cállate de una jodida vez, Beyond!-  
Sus puños temblaban mientras se aferraban a la camisa del ojírubí en su intento de hacerlo reaccionar, el hecho que compartiesen sangre le hacía más complicado todo, no se veía golpeándolo o actuando impulsivo contra su hermano menor, pero no le había agradado el rostro de asco que Misa había formado luego de lo que Beyond acababa de decir.

 

 

  
-¿Por que he de callarme?, En serio, Misa ¿tienes idea de dónde vive tu compañerito?, ¿Sabías que Misa no tiene ni idea de quién es la familia de Light? Según ella, la señora Yagami vive en otro país, ¡cuando tú me dijiste que parece ser alguien que no está bien de la cabeza!-  
Se tambaleó cuando Lawliet, completamente hastiado, lo había empujado.

 

Misa llevó una mano a su boca, reteniendo el jadeo en sus labios. Podía ser su imaginación, pero los ojos de Beyond lucían más rojos que le aterraba, aparte que Lawliet tampoco lucía tranquilo, sus puños apretados parecían temblar mientras Matt y el chico pelímarrón se habían acercado para sostenerlo, diciéndole que se calmase, que lo ignorase. Era más de lo que ella podía soportar, además estaba el hecho de lo que Beyond acababa de decir, ni Mikami ni ella conocieron alguna vez la familia o casa de Light, éste siempre decía que sus padres no estaban y ellos por lo general no insistían, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de las muchas propiedades que su familia poseía cómo era muy común escuchar entre los compañeros, aunque tampoco fue algo que captase su atención en el momento. Pero no iba a mentir, fuese culpa de la sociedad en la que se manejada o resultado del resentimiento que le provocaba saber que a un colegio de tanto prestigio hubiese podido entrar alguien como él, pero el saber que Light solo era alguien que prostituía su cuerpo había logrado causarle asco.

 

 

-Yo c-creo que mejor m-me voy-  
Nerviosa, tomó su cartera con rapidez, pero frente a ella se paró uno de los amigos de Lawliet, quien poseía la misma tonalidad de cabello que ella.

 

 

  
-Por favor, no creas en nada de lo que acaba de decir Beyond.-  
Mello le entregó un labial que se había caído de la bolsa de la rubia, sin dejar de sonreírle porque, al igual que Lawliet, él tampoco había pasado desapercibido el cambio en el semblante de Misa.

 

 

  
-¡Por una mierda, Mello! ¿¡Como es posible que justamente tú ahora lo defiendas!?, ¿¡ como pueden creer que alguien que niega a su propia familia es buena gente!?-

 

  
Alex, atendiendo la señal que Mello le hizo, se acercó a la chica para acompañarla a la entrada, ofreciéndole las un y mil disculpas en el trayecto, explicándole que simplemente todos parecían estar alterados, rogándole que no se fuese a llevar una mal imagen de ellos, y sin dejar de sonreír, también le pidió que ignorase las palabras de Beyond respecto a su compañero de clases, que ellos no tenían una buena relación y que posiblemente fuese esa la razón para que Beyond inventase tantas cosas. Ni Alex se creía todo lo que le decía, lo ideal hubiese sido dejarla creer lo que ella quisiera, de igual forma él era de pensar que Light y Lawliet no pertenecían a la misma clase social, pero solo era eso, hacer entender que su ensañamiento era porque ellos no debían estar juntos, más cuando Light no parecía querer corresponder a Lawliet, pero fuera de ello, sus intenciones jamás fueron específicamente dañar al castaño, como le era claro que Beyond acababa de hacer con sus palabras, porque aunque Misa no había dicho nada, antes de cerrar la puerta Alex había notado que en la mirada de ella algo había cambiado.

  
Y aunque él ultimo comentario dicho por Beyond hubiese sido dirigido directamente a Mello, éste se mantuvo callado hasta que escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, no deseaba armar más escándalo frente a alguien que ni siquiera era novia de su amigo, por lo que tampoco podían considerarla de la familia para que fuese testigo de algo tan personal, dos hermanos frente a frente no lanzándose sobre el otro solo porque a Lawliet lo sostenía Matt y a Beyond lo retenían Mello junto a Near.

 

 

-¡Cállate, Beyond!-  
A decir verdad, tanto Lawliet como Beyond no parecían con intenciones de lanzarse a los golpes contra su hermano, pero solo porque ambos parecían estar conteniéndose, Mello pudo sentir el corazón del ojírubí latiendo con fuerza cuando colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de éste al estar frente a frente, en su intento de poder verlo a los ojos para hacerlo reaccionar.  
-¡Date cuenta que estás haciendo drama por gusto!, ¡Lawliet ha dicho que se irá pero en ningún momento mencionó nada de Light!-

 

 

-¡Tampoco hace falta que lo diga!, últimamente el humor de Lawliet depende de lo que ese niño haga. ¡No me importa que se vaya!, ¡lo que me molesta es que lo haga por él!, ¡porque seguramente algo tiene que haberle hecho de nuevo para que decidiese irse tan de repente!-

 

 

-Lo dudo...-  
Susurró Near asomando la cabeza desde atrás de Mello, manteniéndose aferrado a la camisa de éste por lo inquieto que se sentía entre tantos gritos, pero que su sola intromisión pareció relajarlos por el momento en que todas las miradas se posaron en él.  
-Es que su mamá está en el hospital, no creo siquiera que haya podido hablar con Lawliet, solo llegó al trabajo para poder hablar con nuestro jefe.-  
Comentó inocente, arrepintiéndose al instante que vio a Mello volteando de manera sorprendida,e ignorando que a sus espaldas Lawliet también parecía haber tomado con sorpresa la noticia.

 

 

  
-¿Llegó al trabajo?-  
Masculló, porque él ni siquiera lo había visto llegar, y el hecho de que se hubiese presentado para hablar justamente con Gendō le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

 

 

-¿Sachiko está en el hospital?-  
Esta vez fue Lawliet quien susurró desde atrás, olvidándose que hacía menos de dos minutos se estaba gritando con su hermano.

 

 

-¡Mierda, Lawliet, deja de preocuparte por un pendejo a quien no le importas!-  
Eso había logrado exasperarle más, realmente quería golpearlo pero solo para hacerlo reaccionar.

 

 

  
-¡Como le vuelvas a llamar de esa forma te juro que...-

 

 

-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡vas a golpear a tu propio hermano por un imbécil que conociste hace unos meses!?-  
Vio a Lawliet revolverse para zafarse de Matt, pero que el pelirrojo no cedió en ningún momento, empujándose junto a él para mantenerlo alejado del otro.

 

  
-¡No sean idiotas, nadie va a golpear a nadie!-  
Con una mano Mello empujó al ojírubi, haciendo lo mismo que Matt, mientras con la otra mantenía a Near tras de sí.   
-¿¡Que olvidan que somos familia!?, ¡Ni siquiera entiendo el porqué estamos peleando!-

 

 

-¿¡Te repito el porqué!?, ¡resulta que mi hermano se enamoró de un...-

 

 

-¡Ok!, no hace falta que lo repitas. Beyond, solo vámonos.-  
Susurró, tomando a su amigo por el mentón, cuya respiración era completamente errática.   
-Créeme que estoy de tu lado.-  
Continuó, sabía que podían pasarse la noche discutiendo y que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer.

 

 

-Por supuesto que no estás de mi lado, ahora eres hasta su amigo, a mí ni siquiera me caía mal, ¡pero desde que Lawliet anda como imbécil por él...-

 

 

-Shhh... aunque no lo creas, si estoy de tu lado.-  
Interrumpió, y es que aunque Beyond no mentía al decir que ahora hasta había establecido una amistad con Yagami, eso no quería decir que no comprendiese o estuviese del lado del ojírubí.  
-Entiendo el porqué estás molesto, pero entre más alto griten, menos se escucharán el uno al otro...-

 

  
-Quiero que todos se vayan a casa.-  
Interrumpió Lawliet esta vez, empujando levemente a Matt para que éste lo soltase antes de lanzarse nuevamente en su cama, claramente aún molesto, pero comprendiendo lo que Mello acababa de decir, ninguno de los dos estaba buscando comprender al otro, solo se trataba de gritar cada vez más.  
-Si tenían planes lamento haberlos arruinado, pero les pido que se marchen.-

 

 

-Ya, Beyond... vámonos...-  
Susurró Matt, acercándose a su amigo intentando pasarle una mano por la espalda.

 

Lawliet vio a su hermano apartarse bruscamente del pelirrojo, girando y golpeando la pared para descargar su rabia, provocando que los demás dentro de la habitación se quedasen inertes esperando el siguiente movimiento, temiendo que comenzase a lanzar o destruir cosas, pero en cambio solo salió de ella, bufando por lo bajo, aún notablemente alterado que, aunque Near había decidido seguirlo para asegurarse que no fuese a hacer ninguna estupidez, tampoco se atrevía a interrumpirlo porque si bien ya lo había visto repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra en el orfanato, jamás se le había visto tan molesto contra su propio hermano.

 

  
-Tú también puedes irte...-  
Continuó unos minutos después, cuando Matt había avisado que iría por el carro, saliendo detrás de los otros dos, pero que Mello se mantenía en pie junto a la cama, que en lugar de partir como se le ordenó, tomó asiento junto a él.

 

 

-Estaba a punto de tener una cita con Near, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.-  
Comenzó, fingiéndose indignado, aunque una parte de él se sentía aún intranquilo por lo que el albino estuvo a punto de decirle y que no pudo, porque recordaba haberlo notado inquieto mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.  
-Me has jodido mi primer cita con Near, así que no se te ocurra correrme de tu casa.-  
Sonrió, sonsacándole una suave risa también a su amigo.

 

 

-Les he visto mejor, y eso realmente me alegra. No vayas a cagarla de nuevo.-

 

 

-Créeme que eso es lo que quiero, pero espero que tú tampoco te estés equivocando con irte.-  
Se dejó ir de espaldas sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos ante la comodidad de las sabanas.

 

 

-¿Tú también crees que estoy actuando mal?-  
Repitió las acciones de su amigo, acostándose de lado para quedar frente a frente.

 

 

-Mira, aunque Beyond haya actuado como un idiota, tiene razón. En el rostro se te nota que te sientes dolido, y no es muy difícil deducir que tiene que ver con Light, aunque no sepa ni quiera saber qué pasó entre ustedes que te puso así, pero si es obvio que es una decisión arrebatada la que has tomado.-  
Se quedó fijo en los orbes de quien tenía enfrente, completamente en silencio al igual que su amigo. No había mentido al decir no querer saber lo que había pasado, porque recordaba sus propias palabras, en las cuales le advertía a Light de mantenerse lejos de Gendō si quería que el trato de ellos siguiese siendo medianamente cortés. No quería saberlo ni mucho menos imaginarse, porque ahora lo consideraba como un amigo, y no le gustaría perder eso que tenían.

 

 

-No sabía que su mamá estaba en el hospital, tú tampoco me lo habías dicho. ¿Crees que debería quedarme?-  
Se revolvió nervioso, se suponía que su viaje era con la finalidad de poder despegarse, pero habían pasado quizá dos horas desde que compró su vuelo y ya se estaba preocupando por él de nuevo.

 

 

-Ha sido apenas ayer, con lo cansado que ando lo último que iba a pensar era en llamarte. Y referente a lo otro, te repito, Beyond tiene razón; vete si quieres irte, quédate si quieres quedarte, pero que sea porque tú así lo deseas, no por un impulso. La verdad es que yo no quisiera que te fueras odiándolo.-  
Se sentó de manera lenta, estaba a punto de dormirse con lo cansado que andaba si seguía acostado, aunque fuese por un momento más.

 

 

-Es curioso que seas justamente tú quien me pida que no lo odie.-  
Sonrió de manera forzada, acostándose boca arriba y dándole una palmada a su amigo en la espalda quien ahora estaba sentado.

 

 

-Lo sé, debería estar del lado de Beyond y querer arrancarle la cabeza. Eres mi amigo y no me gusta saber que estás mal, pero también sé que Light no es malo y que también te quiere...

 

-Pero que es un cabezota...-  
Dijeron ambos al unísono, sonsacándole una risa al otro.

 

 

-¿Sabes porqué insistí tanto? Porque conocí una parte de él que estoy seguro nadie más antes había conocido. Pero entre más lo conocía, más me rechazaba, hasta que comenzó a volverse cansino y desesperante, porque no sé que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me crea.-  
Suspiró tomando asiento al lado del rubio. No sabía si su situación era demasiado obvia, pero hablarlo abiertamente con alguien se sentía bien.

 

 

-No pretendo pedirte que sigas insistiendo, eso sería egoísta de mi parte, porque sé que nada cambiaría. Light es inestable.-  
Se restregó los ojos bostezando, deseaba llegar a casa, desconocía que horas podían ser pero necesitaba con urgencia su cama.

 

 

-Se me hace ilógico, sabes que conmigo no tendría que preocuparse de lo económico, es inestable porque es necio.-

 

 

-No me refería a inestabilidad económica, contrario a lo que parecía al principio, no creo que sea el dinero lo que realmente Light busque, quizá si sea importante para él, pero ayer me di cuenta que la estabilidad de Light es su madre, nadie más.-  
Se puso de pie, restregándole de manera juguetona los azabaches cabellos cuando escuchó a Matt gritándole desde afuera del apartamento, diciéndole que se apurase o se regresaba a pie.  
-Te llamamos cuando a tu hermano se le salga la loca que lleva adentro.-

 

  
Fue imposible no sonreír, agradeciéndole a Mello suavemente, la platica con él lo había hecho sentir mejor, pero a la vez se sentía más confundido que antes. Le hizo un ademán con la mano a manera de despedida cuando el rubio hizo lo mismo desde el borde la habitación, antes de continuar sus pasos entre gritos maldiciendo a Matt, que no andaba de humor para aguantarle sus impaciencias y que más le valía bajarle a sus gritos o su PlayStation sería asesinado, todo esto dicho entre gritos antes que Lawliet diese un leve respingo aún en su cama al escuchar la puerta de entrada siendo azotada. Fue hasta entonces que se dejó ir nuevamente de espaldas contra el colchón, hasta que el silencio se hizo presente una vez más en su apartamento, pero que a esa quietud le acompañaba el alboroto de pensamientos.

Se cuestionaba si estaba bien el irse, había dicho que serían unas vacaciones, y eso no sonaba mal, pero estaba el hecho que también estaba consciente que el motivo principal de querer partir era Light, y eso no estaba bien. Pensándolo con más calma, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su hermano, admitía que éste tenía razón, no podía basar sus decisiones en las acciones de alguien más.

Quizá había sido una decisión apresurada, pero es que verlo entrar a ese establecimiento era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Aún con sus rechazos o indiferencias hubiese intentado las veces que él creyese necesario, aunque siempre se prometía que sería la última vez, siempre intentaba de nuevo, porque aunque dolía, le era fácil notar que aquella renuencia no era más que una máscara, porque aunque Light era complicado, tenía la certeza que alguna día lograría romperla. Pero el imaginarlo con alguien más, el saber que se frecuentaba con otros mandaba a la mierda cualquier deseo de tenerlo cerca y le hacía enervar.

 

 

  
-¿Gustas que comencemos con las maletas?-  
Irrumpió Alex de manera pausada manteniéndose al principio de la habitación, no queriendo molestarlo al verlo tan pensativo.

 

 

-Tengo unas maletas guardadas en el closet, ¿podrías empezar sin mi?-  
Se estiró antes de ponerse de pie, sacando su celular para comenzar a teclear sobre la pantalla.  
-Debo ir a recepción para notificarles de mi partida, no tardo.-  
Le dio una leve palmada en la espalda al pelímarrón, quien le asintió sonriente antes de dirigirse hacia dónde el azabache le había indicado.

  
Y Lawliet se permitió salir del apartamento, pero en lugar de encaminarse hasta el final del pasillo para tomar el ascensor, se quedó de pie fuera de la puerta, llevando su teléfono celular a su oreja luego de haber marcado el número que había encontrado en internet, manteniendo en su otra mano su tarjeta de crédito.

El mejor centro de ayuda, el más reconocido de la región que no le fue difícil encontrar la información de contacto en internet. Dejaría la información de Mello para que pudiesen contactarlo y completar el registro de Sachiko en dicha clínica, pero dejaría su numero de tarjeta para que cualquier cargo se hiciese en ella.

  
Quería convencerse que lo hacía por ella, pero estaba seguro que lo hacía por Light. Porque quizá su amigo tenía razón, quizá Sachiko era la estabilidad de Light, lo que sugería que para que el castaño esté bien, primero era necesario estabilizar a su madre, y quizá luego, Light dejaría de cerrarse tanto y permitiría que alguien forme parte de su vida, aunque esa persona no sea él, sino alguien más.

 

 


	31. STAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué vergüenza que se me haya ido el orden de los capítulos... dos capítulos tras, "desesperación" fue agregado. Aunque si nadie lo notó es porque no me leen xD aún así continuaré

31\. STAY

 

Desconocía si el cereal que ahora comía era su favorito sabor a chocolate, o si por el contrario se trataba del cereal azucarado que Matt a veces compraba. Su quijada descansaba de manera desganada sobre la palma de una de sus manos, mientras la otra seguía dirigiendo las colmadas cucharadas hasta sus labios de forma robótica. Se había levantado mucho antes que los demás, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad, de hecho no recordaba si había logrado conciliar el sueño durante la noche a causa de una frase que le rondaba por la cabeza desde el día de su cita fallida.

  
" _Mello, tengo que decirte algo"_

  
No era la selección de palabras lo que lo mantenía inquieto desde esa noche, era el nerviosismo que había percibido en aquellos orbes y el cómo las manos del menor se habían tornado más heladas entre las suyas cuando caminando por la avenida Near había decidido detener su andar para encarar al rubio, y Mello pudo sentir su corazón dando un vuelco al momento que aquella oración salió siseando entre los trémulos labios del albino, una confesión que no logró ser articulada porque su celular había comenzando a sonar de manera incansable, llevándolos a ambos hasta el apartamento de su amigo, dejando una conversación pendiente. Y la ansiedad por saberlo era ahogante, pero la incertidumbre era mucho peor, dudas y miedos que no había podido disipar porque todo el día previo se lo habían pasado con Lawliet, ayudándole con las maletas y aprovechando para estar un buen momento juntos antes que su amigo parta, pero que al regresar a casa todos se sentían tan exhaustos que se dejaron arrullar por Morfeo casi al instante, quitándole a Mello la oportunidad de encarar ese miedo a lo desconocido que Near le había implantado hace dos noches.

 

-¡Auch!-  
Se quejó ruidoso llevando una mano a su nuca donde la piel le escocía, girando rápido su rostro para encarar al autor de su dolor.

 

  
-Sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren cuando hablo.-  
Matt, coqueto, le guiñó un ojo mientras le amenazaba con una espátula antes de regresar sus pasos a la cocina que estaba a espaldas de rubio, donde el pelirrojo cocinaba un omelette.

  
Mello no pudo evitar parpadear con rapidez mientras seguía con su torso ladeado, sin poder creer que Matt estuviese cocinando. Ok, era chocante ver a ese adicto a la nicotina con delantal puesto en lugar de cigarro en mano, pero lo que realmente había dejado al rubio con la garganta seca era... ¡verlo justamente ahí!, ¿a qué horas había entrado a la cocina?, y dio un respingo cuando regresó a su posición previa, con vista al frente para seguir comiendo, viendo que ahora en la silla frente a él se encontraba Beyond, untando unos panes con mermelada.

 

-¿Acaso no piensas contestarle a Matt?-  
Los ojos rubíes de su amigo encontraron los suyos, dejando el cuchillo reposando dentro del bote.

 

-...¿Que?...-  
Fue lo único que logró articular apenas audible. La voz ronca de Beyond le dejaba claro que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había despertado, pero eso no era consuelo suficiente para el rubio, quien no entendía cómo ambos habían entrado a la cocina sin que él pudiese haberlo percibido.

 

-Te preguntaba si tu jefe les dio permiso de salir temprano para acompañar a Lawliet al aeropuerto.-  
Con plato en mano tomó asiento en la silla de en medio, intercambiando una furtiva y extrañada mirada con Beyond por la confusión que Mello reflejaba en su rostro.

  
-¡ah!, si claro... podremos salir luego del mediodía para acompañarlo.-  
Respondió rascándose una mejilla con su índice antes de regresar la mirada al plato casi vacío.

 

-Bien, porque no quiero ir solo con Beyond, no quiero que use mi hombro cuando comience a llorar más que una Magdalena por ver a su hermanito partir.-  
Los cachetes llenos de comida le impidieron soltar la carcajada al notar que había obtenido lo que quería, molestar al ojírubí.

 

  
-¿¡Llorón yo!? Se te olvida quién era el escandaloso que no paraba de gritar que su lindo rostro quedaría deformado mientras locargaba en mi espalda camino a la enfermería.-  
Espetó para luego morder su pan tostado, notando como aquellos ojos esmeralda se agudizaron al instante.

 

-¡Para tu información tenía tan solo ocho años y tú eras un bruto que pateó el balón con demasiada fuerza!-  
Hizo rechinar la silla al ponerse de pie con brusquedad, dando un sonoro golpe sobre la mesa que le sonsaco un respingo al rubio quien solo paseaba su mirada entre esos dos.

 

  
-¡Y créeme que no tendría inconvenientes en volver a usar las mismas fuerzas!-  
Repitió las acciones del pelirrojo, se puso de pie y tomó a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa.

 

-¡Ay si!, ¡mira cuánto miedo tengo!, ¡todo lo quieres arreglar a golpes!-  
Sin quedarse atrás, también tomó al ojírubí de sus prendas, quedando ambos rostros peligrosamente cerca, sus narices a punto de rozarse, manteniéndose sus cinturas alejadas por la distancia que imponía la mesa entre ellos.

 

  
-Lo de ustedes ya más parece tensión sexual.-  
Comentó calmo Mello, llevando de manera descuidada el último bocado de cereal a sus labios, viendo cómo aquellos se empujaron del pecho repeliéndose al instante, ojos completamente abiertos.

 

  
-¡Asco!, ¡prefiero pasar un año sin videojuegos antes de dejar que éste enfermo se acerque a mí culo!-

 

-¡Aja!, ¡Así que aceptas que tú serías el de abajo!-  
Señaló apuntando con su índice al pelirrojo cuyos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

 

  
-¡Jamás dije eso!, ¡Y si acaso algún día dejo que me abran el culo, que sea por una herramienta que me haga suspirar y no por una mini salchicha que me haga llorar de decepción!-  
Espetó tembloroso, completamente rojo de mejillas.

 

-¡Wow, a Matt se le salió lo pasivo que lleva adentro!-  
Bromeó Mello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al lanzar una sonora carcajada, siendo acompañado por Beyond quién rió por lo bajo sin dejar de señalar al pelirrojo, cuyas mejillas se tornaron más rojas si se podía.  
-¡Él quiere que lo abran como se debe!, y tú Beyond, no llenas sus expectativas.-  
Mello hizo una seña con su dedo meñique haciendo referencia al tamaño de su amigo sin dejar de reírse, pero que el ojírubí se quedó mudo al instante, tensando la mandíbula con mejillas sonrosadas.

 

  
-¿¡Insinúas que la tengo pequeña!?, pero si no dejabas de vérmela asombrado el día que...-  
Tuvo que detenerse al caer en cuenta lo que estaba por decir, y Matt pareció entender el porqué de su silencio, apartando ambos la mirada rápidamente al notar a Mello arqueando una ceja, completamente serio ahora.

  
Mello paseaba su mirada en los dos, pero ninguno se atrevía a darle la cara. ¿Y como hacerlo?, Beyond y Matt habían acordado no decir nada al rubio sobre lo que había pasado aquella tarde junto a Near, no es como si tuviesen miedo, al final Mello no poseía la mejor moral para hacer algún reclamo, pero querían evitar justamente eso, la incomodidad que se creaba entre ellos cada que lo recordaban.

Y justo cuando Mello estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hacerlos hablar, Near irrumpió en el lugar con un bajo "buenos días", haciendo que Beyond y Matt respirasen aliviados que ahora la atención del rubio hubiese sido dirigida al albino quien sin mediar más palabras se había encaminado hasta el refrigerador para tomar una manzana.

 

  
-¿A donde vas?-  
Se empujó sobre la silla para ponerse de pie al verlo con intenciones de salir con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado al lugar.

 

-Al trabajo.-  
Recobró la compostura luego que la profunda voz de Mello le provocase un respingo, ladeando su rostro sobre su hombro sonrió al contestar, de la manera más calma posible, como si de lo más normal se tratase.

 

-Pero apenas son las seis y veinte, ¿por que tan temprano?-  
Se acercó despacio, como si el piso estuviese minado, como si ante un falso movimiento solo lograría alejarlo.

 

-Porque me comprometí a hacerlo para ayudar con la limpieza y así poder acompañar a Lawliet al aeropuerto.-  
Sonrió de nuevo, entrecerrando sus ojos esta vez.

 

-Gendō no me mencionó nada de llegar más temprano para dejarnos ir antes, pero si es así solo deja me baño rápido y nos vamos.-  
Tuvo intenciones de dirigir sus pasos a la puerta, debía darse prisa, pero sintió unos dedos más pequeños que los suyos enredándose en su mano.

 

-No es necesario, no fue un trato con nuestro jefe, simplemente se lo prometí a Linda para poderle ayudar desde temprano con el inventario de los últimos productos que llegaron y así ella no deba quedarse hasta muy tarde a causa de nuestra ausencia.-  
Sentía el corazón demasiado acelerado, de hecho se sorprendía de cómo su voz podía sonar tan calma cuando por dentro sus pulmones parecían estar escasos de aire.

 

-Pero debo ayudarte...-  
Susurró confuso, no le parecía lógico que solo Near se fuese temprano por un permiso que ambos habían pedido en el trabajo.

 

-Y quisiera pero se me olvidó decirte ayer con todo el cansancio que traíamos, y ahora ya no tengo tiempo para esperarte, se me hace tarde.-  
Le tomó suave de la quijada antes de ponerse en puntillas un poco, dándole un casto beso en una de sus mejillas a un inerte Mello.

 

-¡Puaj!, ¡Que asco!, ¡búsquense un cuarto!-  
Bromeó Matt, y tratando de disipar el momento incómodo entre esos dos lanzó una manta que fue a parar a la cabeza de Mello, quien no se molestó en retirarla, solo podía quedarse fijo en Near, quien reía sonrojado por el comentario del pelirrojo.

 

-A ti todo te da asco, ¿no estarás embarazado?-  
Comentó Beyond, sonriendo ladino como si su única misión en esta vida fuese exasperar a Matt, cuyo rostro y facciones pasaron por todas las formas y colores.

 

Y Near pudo ver una cuchara volar antes que estridentemente chocase con uno de los gabeteros sin ni siquiera Beyond moverse para evitarla, simplemente porque la puntería de Matt siempre había sido un asco. Y quizá en otra ocasión hubiese intervenido al escuchar la escandalosa carcajada de Beyond que lograba poner a Matt más rojo, pero debía partir, y aprovechando la mini revuelta que se tenían en la cocina decidió salir, agitando su mano hacia Mello quien sonrió bajo la promesa que luego lo alcanzaba, aunque tampoco lucía quedar muy satisfecho.

Pero no tenía tiempo para retractarse, aunque una parte de él le hubiese gustado ser más fuerte, la otra —la débil— lo encaminó escaleras abajo luego de haber casi azotado la puerta, tropezando en algunos escalones por la rapidez con la que sus pies se movían sin voltear ni una vez hacia atrás. Aunque no quería, su mente solo podía pensar en algo, en salir de aquel edificio de conjunto de apartamentos cuanto antes, porque creyó que una vez afuera sus pulmones podrían llenarse de todo el aire que estaba carente en el interior, pero no fue así, pisar el asfalto solo ocasionó que sus piernas se debilitasen, al mismo tiempo que algunos mechones albinos se pegaban en su frente debido al repentino sudor que le rodaba desde las sienes. Y es que sus extremidades parecían ser más pesadas mediante avanzaba temeroso pero constante, hasta que pasadas las dos cuadras pudo ver el auto de vidrios polarizados aparcado en la esquina opuesta, cuya manija tomó sin dudar, pero que sondeó rápidamente sus alrededores antes de ingresar abruptamente al cerciorarse que ninguno de sus amigos —especialmente Mello— había decidido seguirlo.

 

  
-Hola...-  
Susurró con la mirada gacha, haciendo sus manos puño sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

 

  
-Pensé que nunca más sabría algo de ti, comenzaste a ignorar mis llamadas y jamás había recibido alguna tuya.-  
Con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba llevó una mano a la llave que colgaba tras el volante para poner en marcha el motor de nuevo, no sin antes posar su mirada en el retrovisor, asegurándose que ningún auto "extraño" le siguiese los pasos.

 

  
-Lo sé.-  
Continuó a los segundos después, cuando el nudo en su garganta le permitió articular palabras, pero que esa debilidad en su voz fue algo que llamó la atención del empresario, quien furtivamente lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, notándolo aún con sus puños apretando la tela del pantalón, pero temblando levemente.  
-Pero... lo necesito, Gevanni.-

  
Y esta vez la fragilidad combinada con necesidad de esa voz hizo que un sudor frío bajase por la espalda del pelínegro, quien tomó con más fuerzas el volante para controlar la furia de sentirse impotente, y claro, un imbécil.

Tenía a Near justo como quería, estaba sucediendo justo lo que Ethan había dicho que sucedería, y hace unos meses atrás no le hubiese importando, había aceptado encantado el acercarse a Elle Lawliet si con eso lograba saldar la deuda que lo mantenía atado a aquel par, ni siquiera le importó meterse con Near al considerarlo presa más fácil al notar que Elle ya tenía acompañante, pero no contaba conque llegaría a sentir algo por el albino. Y no, no lo amaba, pero tampoco era un maldito sin corazón como Hashimoto e Ethan le repetían constantemente, y tampoco creía que Near lo amase, sabía que aquel furtivo y efímero noviazgo había sido bajo los efectos de sustancias que nada tenían que ver con el amor, porque aún cuando lograba llevarse aquel menudo cuerpo a la cama jamás logró sentirse dueño de esas caricias que le recorrían la piel, siempre notó que esos ojos parecían brillar cada que recordaba a la persona que tanto decía querer olvidar. Sin embargo aquí estaba, lo tenía en su auto como Hashimoto había dicho, lo había buscado tal cual Ethan lo había asegurado, pero que para Gevanni esto no estaba siendo nada fácil. Nada le costaba a aquel par aparecer y llevarse a Near, secuestrarlo y poner sus condiciones a Elle si lo que tanto querían era desestabilizar su empresa, pero no, ellos querían ver completamente perdido a Near, destruir emocionalmente a Lawliet a tal punto que no le quedasen fuerzas, o al menos que le fuese muy difícil el continuar, no les importaba dañar a quien fuese con tal que sus nombres fuesen reconocidos en cualquier evento de sociedad, con el fin que su empresa dejase de vivir bajo la sombra de otras, de una en específico. Pero aunque no estaba de acuerdo y su corazón amenazaba con colapsar en cualquier momento, llevó su trémula mano a su bolsillo luego de aparcarse en un esquina, sacando de él la pequeña bolsa que mostraba las pastillas cristalinas, extendió su mano y las dejo a la vista del albino, quien alzó su mirada dudando.

  
Y aunque las necesitaba, su cuerpo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, porque una parte de él no quería tomarlas, pero fue imposible que su saliva no se volviese más líquida al tenerlas a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Elevó su mano con miedo y con sus trémulos dedos tomó la bolsa por una esquina, haciendo dar un respingo al empresario por ese pequeño roce.

 

-Near...-  
Comenzó unos segundos después sin saber muy bien el porqué, quizá porque ver la desesperación con la que el muchacho intentaba abrir la bolsa distaba mucho del que había conocido, no estaba presente la sonrisa que se le mostró la primera noche que lo conoció,le resultaba chocante ver cómo la frente de ese mismo muchacho se había perlado de sudor mientras sus pupilas parecían dilatarse, tal vez esa imagen le hizo recordarse a él mismo, de como cuando empezaba creyó que podría controlarlo, pero que esa ansiedad rápido controló su cuerpo, y ahora el imaginarse que en algún punto Near se pasaría días enteros alejados de todos llenando su cuerpo constantemente de suministro para mantener palpable la oleada de éxtasis que se hace presente hasta en el más ínfimo rincón de su ser... imaginarlo riendo solo en una habitación vacía tal y como él muchas veces lo hacía lo llenó de desasosiego.  
-¡Near, escúchame!-  
Giró levemente su torso para tomar el rostro del menor entre manos, haciéndolo alzarlo para quedar frente a frente, logrando que esos orbes encontrasen los suyos.  
-Por tu bien... busca ayuda, Near.-  
Susurró acortando la distancia al sentir las lágrimas agolpándose tras sus párpados. Quizá para Near aquel noviazgo había sido basado en un sentimiento falso, pero para Gevanni había sido lo más real que en mucho tiempo había tenido, por lo que no dudó en rozar esos labios con los suyos al menos una vez más.  
-Y por tu mismo bien... ya no me busques, Near.-

 

 

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

 

  
Caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio que podía tener una habitación de baño normal en cualquier colegio. Se había llevado una mano a su cuello para aflojar un poco la corbata, manteniendo con la otra el celular pegado a su oreja, poco o nada le importaba las extrañadas miradas que se ganaba por parte de sus compañeros quienes entraban en busca de los urinarios. No era como si nadie alguna vez se hubiese encerrado en los baños para sostener una llamada telefónica con el fin de no ser reprendido por algún docente, lo que quizá sí llamaba la atención de cualquiera es que Light no hablaba, él susurraba casi pegando sus labios al aparato. En algún momento un chico lo había visto acercarse a los lavabos para luego abrir el grifo y salpicar un poco de agua sobre su rostro, ese mismo chico fue el único de todos los que habían entrado y salido que se atrevió a acercarse al castaño, preguntándole tímidamente y apenas susurrando si todo estaba bien, haciendo que el otro tapase la parte inferior de su celular con una mano al mismo tiempo que lo alejaba un poco, asegurando con una sonrisa que todo iba de maravilla.

 

-No lo sé, Mello...-  
Susurró de nuevo. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el lavabo y alzó la vista para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo, su aspecto lucía un tanto desaliñado, las recientes noches había dormido tan mal por tener a su madre en el hospital que se le habían coloreado unas ojeras violáceas bajo sus orbes, sus labios lucían secos, su cabello opaco y en estos momentos mal acomodado, pero su voz sonaba firme al otro lado de la línea, como siempre.

 

-Lawliet ha sido mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, el día de ayer se lo pasó entero con teléfono en mano, le ayudamos a armar maletas y fuimos a cenar luego, pero en ningún momento lo soltó, podría jurar que esperaba una llamada tuya...-

 

-Si él ya ha decidido irse a Italia, ¿que esperas que yo haga?-  
Interrumpió de manera tosca, se había exaltado por un momento antes que el silencio que se formó le hiciera recobrar la compostura.

 

-¿Estás molesto con su partida?-  
Casi pudo imaginarse a Mello sonriendo, y es que la voz del rubio había sonado más suave, como si lo compadeciese.

 

  
-¡No!-  
Respondió raudo, sorprendiéndose él mismo la manera en cómo esa noticia lograba exasperarle. No, no quiere que se vaya, ¿pero qué derecho tiene él para retenerlo?

 

  
-Bien...-  
Continuó, percibiendo Light una pizca de decepción en su voz.  
-Como te decía, no pido que nos acompañes al aeropuerto, pero Lawliet no ha sido malo contigo, una llamada para desearle un buen viaje sería justa.-

 

Se quedó callado, la conversación de pronto le resultaba más incómoda, la noche anterior su madre había sido trasladada del hospital al centro de rehabilitación, y Mello le había contado que había sido gracias a Lawliet, estaba mal no llamarle y darle las gracias por tan lindo gesto, porque si algo debía admitir es que no había podido dormir la noche entera... pero de felicidad. Quizá era un cúmulo de sentimientos, el saber que Sachiko obtendría la ayuda que necesitaba le llenaba de regocijo, pero también se había pasado parte de la noche pensando en Elle. Aunque su partida no le causaba ninguna emoción, de alguna forma se había convencido que era lo mejor. Había cosas de la vida que no podía evitar, pero había aspectos de la suya que aún creía controlar, a los cuales debía aferrarse para conseguir lo que quería. Había sido hace unos años cuando se había imaginado el cómo sería su futuro, un futuro al cual planeó llegar de una manera u otra, pero en él solo existía su madre, jamás se planteó la idea de llegar a sentir atracción por alguien, ni mucho menos lo bien que se sentiría la calidez de una amistad, a los trece años no se piensa de la manera más racional, pero aquí estaba, enamorado de uno y sabiéndose amigo de otros. Jamás se había enamorado pero si lo que sentía por Lawliet no era amor, estaba seguro que al menos rozaba esa palabra. Pero era ahí donde se le enmarañaban las cosas, antes la vida le parecía fría pero era más fácil, ahora parecía verla de manera más cálida pero todo era más complicado. Quizá nadie lo entendería, ni él mismo lo comprendía, era un "quiero pero no puedo", porque el sentimiento era tan desconocido y abrazador que causaba miedo.

Y es por ello que se convencía que llamarlo no era lo mejor, que dejarlo partir era la mejor opción para así dar como finalizado este capítulo de su vida que había empezado hace más de ocho meses, porque estaba sabedor que cuando ellos se enterasen de lo que había pasado con Gendō, verlo de nuevo iba a ser lo último que quisieran. Sabía que hasta el momento tanto Mello como Near desconocían sobre su justificable despido por haberse pasado el día anterior junto Lawliet, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterasen, y la mirada decepcionada de Mello era algo que quería evitar, el solo recordar aquel motel junto a los minutos de encierro le hacían estremecer creyendo que su vergüenza podía ser palpable aunque no lo estuviese viendo. Pese a que una parte de él se sentía felizmente orgulloso por haber dormido esa noche en su cama en lugar de amanecer desnudo al lado de otro hombre, estaba consciente que eso era algo que a nadie le constaría.

 

  
-...¿Light?...-  
Llamó suavemente el rubio a los segundos de haberse aburrido de tan solo escuchar la respiración del castaño.

 

-Lo pensaré.-  
Fue cortante y sin darle tiempo a Mello de tratar de convencerlo, desconectó la llamada, guardando su teléfono raudo en el bolsillo del pantalón para luego inclinarse sobre el lavabo, tomando la mayor cantidad de agua que sus ahuecadas manos pudieron para empapar su rostro, sintiéndola fresca pero él aún enervado.

  
Pero no había nada que pensar, en cambio solo se acomodó el cabello y la corbata lo mejor que pudo, las clases habían terminado pero por tratarse de las últimos días algunos alumnos preferían quedarse al menos una media hora más para pasar el rato con sus amigos, lo sabía porque aún escuchaba risas al otro lado de la puerta, y lo comprobó cuando al salir de ella vio a sus compañeros caminando por los pasillos.

  
Pero a él no le interesaba quedarse, en cambio solo comenzó a encaminarse buscando el final del pasillo para llegar al patio principal, esperando no encontrarse con Misa en ningún momento, porque ya iban dos días en los cuales la rubia lo había ignorado de la manera menos disimulada, como ocultándose tras los libros o casi hundiendo el rostro en su casillero cada que lo veía pasar, y aunque en un principio creyó prudente hablar con ella para saber qué pasaba, se terminó convenciendo que probablemente solo había sido influenciada por Teru, así que oficialmente podía decir que no le quedaban amigos en ese colegio, era una suerte que este fuese su último año y que nada más le hiciesen falta los exámenes finales que se llevarían a cabo la próxima semana, sino con certeza podía decir que hubiese sido difícil pasarla en un lugar donde pertenecer a un grupo es primordial, y donde los solitarios eran categorizados como bichos raros. Ser un inadaptado a lo mejor no era algo que a alguien como él le hubiese importado, pero veía como sus demás compañeros hablaban o se reían de aquellos que decidían quedarse solos en los recesos, miradas y burlas que él no estaba ansioso por experimentar, no buscaba popularidad, solo normalidad, porque dentro de aquellas instalaciones su complicada vida no era un impedimento para obtener siempre los resultados más altos, que aunque no tenía muchos amigos todos lo trataban con respeto al creerlo como ellos.

  
Sin embargo aquellas miradas de las que siempre había huido lo dejaron paralizado, paseó sus ojos de un lado a otro e inevitablemente sus pasos comenzaron a volverse lentos. Continuó avanzando pero lo hacía despacio, viendo disimuladamente a los pequeños grupos de alumnos que estaban a ambos lados cerca de las paredes cuchicheando entre ellos, se sentía completamente confundido pero consciente que aquellos susurros eran sobre él. Su rostro se mantuvo siempre alto y estoico, alguna vez había descubierto envidia en los ojos de algún compañero, pero esta vez parecían verlo con asco mientras sus labios se acercaban a la oreja del amigo más cercano para llenarla de susurros, y luego unas risas, ¿se estaban burlando de él?, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por un ínfimo instante sin que él pudiese evitarlo ante esa idea y luego retomó su andar, moviendo esta vez sus pies con mayor rapidez, queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a la luz que se colaba bajo el amplio umbral, creyendo que los susurros y quedas risas quedarían atrás una vez llegase al patio, pero se quedó inerte cuando sus pies pisaron el adoquín, un semi círculo de alumnos estaba formado de un extremo al otro de la salida del pasillo, pareciendo que le impedirían el paso, y de nuevo todas esas miradas cayendo en él.

  
Tomó con más fuerzas la correa de su bolso que colgaba en uno de sus hombros antes de retomar su camino, aunque era ilógico no creer que algo raro estaba pasando, intentó convencerse que simplemente estaba siendo paranoico, pero tragó grueso al intentar abrirse paso con un bajo "con permiso", logrando solamente que sus compañeros se juntasen más, impidiéndoselo.

 

-¿Por qué la prisa, Light?-

  
Lo escuchó acercándose por detrás, con esa voz inyectada de sorna, pero sin querer demostrarle miedo volteó completo sin dudar, pudiendo ver que sus ojos brillaban como la última vez que lo había visto, pero que esta vez al rostro de Mikami le acompañaba una sonrisa ladina.

 

-Tengo cosas que...-

  
Como pudo evitó el puñetazo que su compañero había dirigido a su rostro, no lo veía venir, así que logró rozarle la mandíbula pero sin mayor daño, sin embargo, aunque el golpe hubiese sido fallido, fue razón suficiente para que buscase alejarse de Teru, retrocediendo sus pasos nervioso.

 

  
-¡¡Das asco, Light!!-  
Gritó notablemente furioso mientras se despojaba de su saco café claro quedando solo con su camisa blanca, la cual se entallaba en partes de su pecho trabajado.

 

  
-¿Qué...?-  
Susurró inaudible, ojos completamente abiertos y confundidos.

 

-¡Alguien como tú no pertenece aquí!, ¡ni siquiera puedo creer que te deje entrar a mi casa!-

  
Las mejillas de Teru se encontraban completamente rojas, y tanto era su coraje que escupía al hablar, sin embargo en algún momento, por un ínfimo instante, la confundida atención de Light se desvió de su compañero y se posó sobre la chica que estaba unos metros atrás del pelínegro; Misa, en lugar de defenderlo o decir algo para detener aquella escena como la pacífica chica que él recordaba, se mantenía cabizbaja, solo abrazándose a sí misma.

  
-...¡Alguien que va por ahí vendiéndose a cualquiera!, ¡de seguro así entraste a esta institución, acostándote con el director!-

  
Y aunque toda la palabrería previa por parte de Mikami había sido ignorada por la audición del castaño, eso último sí lo escuchó a la perfección, cada palabra se había adentrado en su oído de manera clara, haciéndole aflojar los puños que sostenían la correa de su mochila, labios entreabiertos y ojos desconcertados. Sus extremidades permanecían entumecidas mientras escuchaba como aquellas voces ya no se mantenían entre susurros, ahora el bullicio a su alrededor lo estaba calando, sintiendo como el aire parecía estarse extinguiendo en aquel mal formado semi círculo mientras los rostros de todos comenzaban a desfigurarse, a carecer de facciones hasta quedar como seres amorfos que lo señalaban y se reían.

Y los puños de Teru se apretaron mientras las venas de su cuello se ensancharon al saberse ignorado por el muchacho que tenía a escasos metros de distancia, quien parecía ausente mientras sus ojos se paseaban nerviosos de un lado a otro. Misa había andado extraña todo el día antes, y aunque no quería confesar lo que le pasaba, logró sacarle la verdad durante el receso, Teru no podía describir exactamente lo que había sentido al saberlo, ¿asco? Definitivamente, pero sobretodo herido o indignado; uno por saber que en alguna ocasión hasta había llegado a besarlo, y dos porque alguien como él se hubiese atrevido a rechazarlo. Se encargó que todos lo supieran, quizá Misa solo le había contado que de esa manera Light y Lawliet se habían conocido, pero era suficiente para entender lo que ocurría, y era la información necesaria para agregarle uno que otro detalle, como hacerle creer a todos que esas buenas calificaciones no eran gracias a inteligencia o esfuerzos, lo mismo pasaba con respecto a los pagos de las mensualidades, creando el rumor que Light compensaba al director en su oficina para permitirle continuar. Mikami se había encargado de todo con el fin de humillarlo como él lo había hecho una vez frente a alguno de sus compañeros, en estos momentos no había nadie en la escuela que no supiera que era lo que Light hacia fuera de ella para conseguir dinero, pero muchos si desconocían la razón por la que Teru había puesto tanto empeño en esparcir los rumores, porque él no iba a permitir que los demás se enterasen de su bisexualidad, aunque peor que admitir que le atraen los hombres era caer en cuenta que se había atrevido a poner sus ojos en alguien que ahora le causaba tanta vergüenza a cualquiera.

 

 

" _De seguro hasta huele mal si te acercas", "esas personas siempre están llenas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, debe estar pudriéndose", "¡que asco!", "te imaginas las de cosas que habrá llevado a su boca, o lo que ha tocado con sus manos...¡puaj, no quiero sentirlo cerca mío!"_

 

 

  
Negó suave con la cabeza mientras aquellas opiniones ya no temían dejarse escuchar; él no era asqueroso, era lo único que se repetía mientras aquellas voces iban en aumento, no pudiendo escapar de ellas porque venían de todos lados. Y en algún momento dio un paso hacia atrás cuando su cuerpo al fin decidió obedecerlo y reaccionar, pero no le duró mucho pues se tambaleó hasta caer sentado sobre el suelo luego de un certero golpe que había sido recibido por su mejilla izquierda, llevó el dorso de su mano a la comisura de sus labios al sentir un cálido líquido bajando por él, comprobando que se trataba de sangre al haber dejado el manga de su saco manchado del vibrante color carmesí.

 

-¡¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!!-  
Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo ponerse de pie, logrando que en el zangoloteo la mochila del castaño quedase en el suelo.

 

Con la escasez de distancia que había entre ambos rostros, Light pudo ver ese odio impregnado en aquellos ojos tras los lentes, sintiendo como temblorosamente los puños de Mikami se aferraban a la tela de su ropa. Y aunque el rostro desquiciado de su compañero debía causarle miedo, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Por un momento se había sentido empequeñecido entre las burlas de sus compañeros mientras rogaba que solo fuese un sueño, pero ese golpe lo había hecho reaccionar, había sido jodidamente doloroso pero lo había traído a la realidad, a su realidad de la cual no podía escapar, y como siempre lo había hecho solo le tocaba enfrentarla, no permitiéndose el agachar la cabeza por alguien más.

 

  
-¿Que sucede, Mikami?, me pagaste por una hora completa pero no es mi culpa que no hayas durado ni cinco minutos.-

 

Vio el rostro de su compañero tornarse completamente rojo, y no, no se sentía orgulloso de estar admitiendo frente a todos que efectivamente él cobraba por servicios sexuales, pero las burlas ahora eran dirigidas a Teru.

 

-¡¡Jamás me atrevería a tocar a alguien a quien cualquiera se levanta en una esquina!!-  
Se sentía ofendido, completamente exasperado porque aquellas risas no habían cesado, y ya no sabía de quién se burlaban.

 

Light pasó su antebrazo completo sobre su rostro, limpiándose con la tela algunas escasas gotas del líquido alcalino que habían alcanzado su piel al salir disparados de los labios del pelínegro, pero que al estar con la guardia baja no pudo prever el puñetazo que impactó en su quijada, mucho más fuerte que el primero debido a la cercanía a tal punto que lo hizo caer de espaldas, golpeando su cabeza sobre el asfalto por el movimiento. Un golpe que lo dejó inerte al momento que su visión se volvió nebulosa por un instante, volviendo aquellas sonoras carcajadas ahora más insoportables junto al dolor que punzaba en su mandíbula.

  
Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano comenzó a intentar sentarse ayudándose con sus codos como apoyo, su visión regresó a la normalidad y claramente pudo ver a Mikami con su puño aún por delante de él mientras su pecho se expandía y encogía al ritmo de su errática respiración. Se puso de pie con la misma dificultad, y aunque salir huyendo de ahí era lo que la sensatez le gritaba, no pudo evitar correr hacia su atacante con su mano hecho puño, quizá Teru era más fuerte pero Light más ágil, e hizo el amague que lanzaría un golpe en el rostro del pelínegro, un puñetazo que el otro esquivó fácilmente tomando con ambas manos la del castaño, pero no esperó que la rodilla de éste fuese a impactar justo en el centro de su estómago, haciéndolo doblar del dolor y la falta de aire.

  
Debía admitir que aquel golpe se había sentido mejor de lo que había esperado, tanto que aún teniendo a su compañero de rodillas frente a él no pudo evitar soltarle el puñetazo que Teru había esquivando segundos antes, dejándolo ahora tendido boca arriba sobre el adoquín. Ignoró como todos parecieron retener la respiración al verlo situarse a ahorcadas sobre la cintura del que yacía en el suelo, y sin previo aviso soltó un nuevo golpe sobre una parte que él conocía como sensible: la nariz, escuchando el exquisito crujir de ésta mientras la sangre no se hizo esperar para hacer su aparición, deslizándose copiosamente desde las fosas nasales del pelínegro. Y Light sonrió, aquella descarga en su cuerpo provocado por sus nudillos chocando contra su adversario fue mucho más placentera que la ocasionada por los dos golpes previos. Resultaba curioso que nadie se hubiese acercado para separarlos, a este punto aún escuchaba los sorprendidos susurros de sus compañeros, pero en gran medida se había olvidado de todos ellos, solo podía concentrarse en la nueva descarga que invadió a su cuerpo luego del nuevo golpe que había ido a parar a los labios del más alto, aún cuando éste había intentado defenderse poco o nada pudo hacer al momento que una de las manos del castaño le rodeó el cuello clavándole las uñas con tanta furia y odio que pudo sentir su piel rasgarse, entonces Mikami se vio invadido por el temor, no por miedo a que lo fuese a estrangular, aunque respiraba con dificultad sabía que con una sola mano Light no podría lograr ese cometido, pero si temía al rostro desencajado del castaño, a sus pupilas empequeñecidas y a su tensa mandíbula, porque lucía ansioso por continuar y no parecía dispuesto a detenerse. En algún momento dado Mikami paseó su vista alrededor, notando como el semi círculo se estaba disipando entre susurros, viendo como otros dos chicos se alejaban corriendo hacia dentro del pasillo.

  
De alguna forma había disociado entre la realidad y lo que su mente veía, aquel rostro carecía de facciones, poco o nada le importaba si se trataba de Jonathan, Ushio, Liam, Teru o cualquier otro hombre. Su cuerpo se sentía tan débil por el esfuerzo y a la vez jamás se había sentido tan fuerte como cuando sus falanges se enterraban despiadados en aquella piel, queriendo transmitir en ellos todo el odio combinado con dolor que le quemaba el pecho, y hasta le resultaba divertido como el otro intentaba defenderse, removiéndose brusco bajo su cuerpo y lanzando golpes al aire. Había olvidado hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, lo único que dominaba a su mente ahora era seguir sintiendo la liberadora sensación, dejando ir en cada golpe un poco más de dolor, quería descargarlo todo hasta que no quedase nada. Pero se quedó con su puño alzado, con intenciones de hacer crujir de nuevo sus nudillos cuando sintió dos brazos deslizándose bajo sus axilas, separándolo bruscamente de su víctima, ladeó su rostro sobre su hombro y se encontró siendo sostenido por otro de sus compañeros de último año, y entonces todo volvió a su curso normal, sus ojos primero se encontraron con la mirada llena de miedo de los pocos alumnos que habían quedado de aquel cúmulo, luego frente a sí se encontraba Teru aún en el suelo, con restos de sangre y pómulos inflamados de colores rojizos, tragó grueso al desviar su mirada y encontrarse con sus propios nudillos, los cuales lucían igual de lastimados, recordándole que era el autor de aquellas fisuras en el rostro de su compañero, aunque lo que realmente lo había dejado helado era ver que el mismísimo director de la institución era quien le ofrecía su mano a Teru para ponerse de pie, indicándole a ambos que se requería de su presencia en la dirección.

  
Debía mantener la compostura, pero estar calmado era demasiado difícil cuando dentro de aquella oficina los ojos serios y decepcionados del director se clavaban en él, debilitándole las piernas y preguntándose cómo aún podía mantenerse en pie cuando la fuerza de gravedad dentro de la habitación parecía haberse vuelto más pesada.

 

-¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien, joven Mikami?-  
Entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio, dirigiendo ahora su atención hacia el muchacho que con cuidado había decidido sentarse en una de las butacas, manteniendo sobre su mejilla izquierda una compresa con hielo que un compañero había conseguido en la enfermería.

 

  
-Creo que estoy bien solamente gracias a que usted apareció a tiempo.-  
Masculló despacio, con el entrecejo completamente fruncido y los labios apretados, notablemente adolorido.

 

Y las miradas volvieron a Light, quien se tensó al instante de sentirlas penetrantes, su garganta pareció cerrarse y algunos mechones se adhirieron a su perlado rostro, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al respaldar de la butaca que estaba frente a él para poder mantenerse en pie una vez que sintió sus piernas temblar a causa del tortuoso silencio y la castigadora mirada.

 

  
-Yo...-  
Comenzó, sin saber exactamente cómo continuar.

 

  
-Joven Yagami.-  
Interrumpió, haciendo que el aludido diese un leve respingo.  
-Un caso de violencia como éste es algo que jamás había pasado en nuestra institución. Entre los valores que intentamos inculcarles se encuentra la paz, por lo que es un hecho que este suceso tendrá su justo castigo.-

 

  
-Yo... lo s-siento...-  
Masculló cabizbajo, ocultando sus ojos bajo sus mechones.

 

-No solo es la pelea...-  
Habló Mikami más alto, llamando la atención de ambos, no podía ni quería que le permitiesen el acceso de nuevo al colegio luego de que Light lo hubiese humillado por segunda vez al golpearlo frente a todos.  
-También está en riesgo el nombre del colegio.-

 

  
-Luego están esos rumores...-  
Continuó el director, asintiendo de acuerdo con lo que el pelínegro acababa de decir.

 

-¡Pero no son ciertos!-  
Graznó con desesperación, apretando más fuerte el cabezal de la butaca hasta el punto de rasgar el cuero con sus uñas, pero el director no se inmutó ante el repentino cambio y ansiedad en ascenso que mostraba el castaño.

 

-Por eso les he llamado rumores, joven Yagami, porque no hay datos que comprueben su veracidad, pero hay que recordar que las especulaciones pueden causar el mismo daño como cualquier hecho verdadero...-

 

-¡Pero juzgar a alguien por rumores sin fundamentos es injusto!-

 

-Comprobar la veracidad de estos no es algo que nos concierne, el daño ya está hecho, en la secretaria se han estado recibiendo llamadas de padres consternados y algunos hasta molestos preguntándose cómo alguien como usted puede ser alumno de esta institución, y que quede claro que la manera en la que usted lleve su vida fuera de estas instalaciones no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero aquí no solo está en riesgo el prestigio de la institución, también se ha visto envuelta mi reputación como director, algunos padres hasta están exigiendo que se investiguen mis antecedentes y cualquier posible relación no profesional que haya mantenido con mis alumnos.-  
Se puso de pie completamente erguido y manteniéndose calmo, aunque en sus palabras se había dejado sentir por un momento cierta molestia, pero era inevitable, sentía como si veinte años de trabajo se estuviesen yendo por el caño debido a la paranoia de los padres al creer que estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales con sus alumnos aprovechando la supuesta superioridad que tenía sobre ellos.

Se encaminó hacia uno de los estantes que estaba a un lado lleno de libros, de entre los cuales sacó una carpeta que había pedido a una secretaria que lo tuviese listo. Light pudo ver su nombre escrito en él, y estaba seguro que su rostro palideció al ver esos ojos posarse de nuevo sobre él.

 

-¡Le juro que le puedo demostrar que todo es mentira!-  
Sabía que no podía demostrarlo, pero estaba tan desesperado que diría lo que fuese y luego buscaría cómo ingeniárselas, poco o nada le importaba que Mikami estuviese siendo testigo de la debilidad que se dejaba escuchar en su voz, es más, había olvidado tanto su presencia que hasta emitió un jadeo cuando dicha carpeta fue extendida hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

 

  
-Lo siento, joven Yagami, pero desde este momento queda usted expulsado de esta institución.

 

  
-¿Qué...?-  
Susurró estupefacto viendo lo que el director intentaba entregarle.  
-¡¡Pero si quien empezó fue él!!-  
Señaló sin descaro y completamente agobiado al chico que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento, cuya sonrisa era notoria aún cuando intentaba ocultarla con la compresa.  
-¡No pueden hacerme esto a una semana de empezar los exámenes finales!-

 

  
-Aquí va archivado todo lo referente a su desempeño académico para que pueda presentarlas en la institución que mejor le parezca.-  
Continuó, tomando con una de sus manos la helada del castaño para colocar en ella los papeles, los cuales el más joven tomó débilmente.

 

-Pero... ¿¡que colegio me aceptaría a estas alturas cuando el año escolar está a punto de finalizar en todas partes!?, ¡Si no realizo los exámenes finales no obtendré mi diploma y deberé repetir el próximo año!-  
Abrazó con fuerzas la carpeta a su pecho, intentando mantener la calma pero que sus piernas temblaban notablemente, además la imagen del director frente a él se había vuelto difusa, advirtiéndole que sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas.

 

  
-Ese no es nuestro problema.-  
Giró con intención de volver a su asiento de cuero, pero que un trémulo y fuerte agarre sujetó la parte inferior de su saco negro, haciéndolo voltear para quedar frente a frente con el autor de dicha imprudencia.

 

  
-Por f-favor, no pueden hacerme e-esto...-  
Musitó quebrantado, sintiendo como el suelo bajo sus pies se volvía inexistente, porque era justo el sentimiento que le embargaba, como si de repente hubiese sido dejado a la deriva flotando, como si ya no hubiese superficie que lo sostuviese, como si ya no hubiese manera de avanzar.

 

Y mentiría si dijese que aquellos suplicantes ojos no lo conmovieron ni un poco, pero la decisión no era difícil de tomar, no podía echarse en contra a más de diez decenas de padres ofendidos ni manchar el prestigio del colegio o su reputación por un tan solo alumno, así que sin mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad tomó las manos del castaño obligándole a soltarle el saco.

 

  
-La decisión está tomada, le pediré que se retire por las buenas... aún tengo cosas que arreglar con el joven Mikami, pero si se resiste a marcharse deberé pedir que lo saquen.-

 

  
-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Conmigo por qué!?-  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e inevitablemente golpeó con su puño el escritorio.

 

  
-Usted también se vio envuelto en una pelea, hablaremos de su castigo, y le aseguro que como vuelva a golpear alguno de mis objetos su castigo será peor.-  
Acomodó sus prendas antes de situarse nuevamente sobre su butaca, ahora su atención puesta en el pelínegro quien mantenía su rostro inflamado, sin dejar de ver disimuladamente al castaño que se había quedado de pie justo donde lo había dejado.

 

-¡Por favor!-  
Se giró brusco apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio hasta quedar frente a frente de nuevo con el mayor, quien no se inmutó.  
-¡Solo falta una semana!, ¡¡no pueden hacerme esto!!-  
Juntó sus manos en señal de súplica, no importándole si su voz se escuchaba más aguda debido al nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

  
Pero aunque no era un hombre que no hubiese sido tocado por la desesperación que embargaba al muchacho, demostrar compasión en su rostro no era ninguna opción, sobretodo cuando había quedado claro entre exigencias de los padres y la misma administración que Light tenía completamente restringido seguir formando parte del alumnado, en cambio entonces llevó su mano al teléfono alámbrico de color rojo que permanecía conectado a un lado de su escritorio, y Light escuchó claramente cuando se solicitó que el guardia del colegio se hiciese presente, llamada que le aseguró que si no se iba por las buenas, lo sacaban por las malas. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión y se irguió lo mejor que pudo intentando mantener un rostro estoico, aunque estaba seguro que el posible sonrojo en sus mejillas junto a su labio inferior tiritando lo traicionaban, aún así se giró decidido y tomando su bolsón que había sido dejado en la butaca salió de esa oficina azotando la misma puerta por la cual había entrado, pasando junto al guardia que iba en dirección contraria a la suya por los pasillos ahora carentes de alumnos.

Y cuando al fin llegó a la calle fuera de la institución, por inercia volteó una última vez, leyendo el nombre que se mostraba en lo alto del portón principal, ése que ahora —literalmente— había cerrado sus puertas para él.

No sabía ni cómo pudo comenzar su andar cuando su cuerpo se sentía tan desconectado, en alguna ocasión se descubrió apoyando una mano en las paredes para ayudarse a no desfallecer, siendo también el objeto de atracción principal de algunas miradas entre preocupadas y extrañadas de los pocos transeúntes que lucían tentados a acercarse y ofrecer su ayuda, pero que al final la indiferencia podía más que la bondad, pasando de largo como todos los demás, y como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente malo, sentía el estómago revuelto, no sabía si lo nublado de su visión se debía a las lágrimas agolpadas tras sus párpados, o si por el contrario se debía al punzante dolor que comenzaba a amenazar en la parte baja de su cabeza. Sin embargo, aun cuando sentía que las piernas en cualquier momento se negarían a responder siguió caminando, rogando que si aquel ser divino al cual todos aclamaban no se había olvidado de él, que le permitiese llegar a su asquerosa casa sin encontrarse con Ushio ni con ninguno de sus amigos una vez que comenzó a adentrarse en su ya tan conocido barrio de quinta, porque sentía su pecho tan abarrotado que le dificultaba el respirar, y hasta lo más mínimo podía ser el detonante perfecto para que cayese de rodillas temblando sobre el asfalto. Por ello aceleró sus pasos, jadeaba al sentir sus pulmones tan carentes de aire, pero eso no le fue impedimento para continuar, solo deseaba llegar a casa y encerrarse en esas cuatro paredes, no quería tener que lidiar con nadie, ni con muchachos idiotas cuyas vidas carecen de aspiraciones, ni con vecinas entrometidas que lo atiborrarían de preguntas que no son de su incumbencia, ni siquiera quería lidiar con él mismo, pero esa era inevitable, una vez la chirriante puerta se cerró, el solitario silencio reinó, siendo roto solamente por el galopeo de su corazón.

  
Y aún con su cuerpo entumecido logró adentrarse, situándose justo en medio de la sala desde donde tenía acceso a ver todas las habitaciones de la casa debido a la pequeñez de ésta, todo estaba en su lugar, ordenado tal cual él lo había dejado por la mañana, llena de objetos pero tan carente de vida. Desde su posición podía ver la habitación de su madre, esa cama que había permanecido ausente las últimas noches pero que cuyas almohadas mantenían su aroma, y aunque deseaba correr hacia ellas para de alguna manera sentirla cerca sin tener su presencia, prefirió dirigirse a su propia recámara, no quería enfrentarla, porque cuando ella estaba sana siempre le había dicho que soñaba con el día de su graduación, y no quería admitir que le había fallado.

  
Pero en vez de verse embargado por la tristeza, el coraje fue lo que llenó hasta el más ínfimo recoveco de su ser. Desanudó y retiró su corbata junto al saco con brusquedad para luego lanzar molesto su mochila hacia cualquier rincón de la habitación, sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo pero en lugar de sentirse débil se sentía exasperado, su mandíbula se mantenía tensa y su entrecejo apretado. Al final de la cama había un pequeño y mal hecho estante que junto a su madre habían construido cuando tenía quince años, donde yacían algunas medallas o menciones honoríficas que se le habían otorgado, que si bien no eran muchas, siempre llenaban a Sachiko de orgullo y él las había guardado con mucho esmero, pero eso no evitó que tomase entre manos uno de los folios, leyendo con cierto asco su nombre impreso en él, ¡no había servido de nada!, y lo escuchó rasgándose sin remordimientos, donde sus dedos se movieron rápidamente hasta dejarlo hecho añicos, ilegible, sin pruebas que él fuese ese alumno que se mencionaba en dicho papel. Sus ojos comenzaron a drenarse, las tibias lágrimas bajaban por sus ardientes mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello, su pecho se expandía y comprimía errático mientras su corazón se saturaba de emociones, en cada uno de los folios fingía romper una parte de él, esa inservible parte que no había valido ningún esfuerzo, entre sus manos ahora tenía un brillante trofeo de química donde su nombre en elegantes letras blancas se dejaba leer sobre el templado cristal, lo tomó con fuerzas y lo hizo chocar contra el estante, no rompiéndolo mas si haciéndole un hueco a la madera, en la cual fueron a parar una serie de incontables golpes aún con premio en mano, sin embargo eran sus nudillos los que recibían el daño, una y otra vez hasta que bufando se giró abruptamente lanzándolo al lado contrario de la habitación, donde se fragmentó al chocar contra la pared, pero que el sonido del vidrio quebrantándose no le llenó de satisfacción, en cambio tuvo que llevarse una mano para cubrir su rostro y sostenerse con la otra del maltratado buró al ser embargado por el mareo debido al brusco movimiento, y de nuevo aquel punzante dolor junto a la repugnante sensación de descompensación dentro de su cuerpo que subía por su esófago, el cual lo llevó a pasos apresurados hasta la habitación de baño mientras mantenía una mano que servía de obstrucción sobre sus labios, chocó contra el umbral haciéndole enredar sus pies, provocando que entre el mareo y golpe tropezase cayendo hincado, pero poco o nada le importó, solo levantó la tapa del sanitario y sin ningún esfuerzo todo comenzó a subir por su tráquea, quemándola y dejándolo sin respiración en cada espasmo, su estómago parecía doblarse dolorosamente al regurgitar, sus lagrimosos ojos parecían que dejarían sus cuencas en cualquier momento debido al esfuerzo, la espesa baba se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios, su garganta inflamada y cansada, su esófago que parecía desgarrase, y sus oídos que parecían querer explotar en cualquier momento a causa de las sonoras arcadas junto a la preocupante taquicardia de la cuál era víctima su corazón en estos momentos, hasta que un par de vacías convulsiones se hicieron presentes, su estómago se dobló pero ya nada devolvió, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y expectantes, pero no dudó en ponerse de pie aun cuando sentía que los bruscos espasmos previos seguían afectando su visión, se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano y aún con sus entumecidas piernas arrastró los pies hasta el lavabo, donde volvió a ver su reflejo como en el colegio, su rostro y ojos ahora estaban rojizos mostrando sobre su piel una serie de diminutas erupciones, un círculo violáceo empezando desde la comisura de su boca y terminando en su mandíbula, sus labios húmedos e hinchados y su cabello alborotado, verse de esa forma realmente le resultó chocante, abrió el grifo y lavó cualquier rastro de lo que había sido dejado en el sanitario, pero aún con su rostro húmedo, el espejo le seguía mostrando lo que sus facciones delataban, lucía quebrado, ya no sé sentía tan fuerte al haber desaparecido la rabia de antes, ahora que su cabeza se había callado podía ser consciente del silencio que estaba presente a su alrededor.

  
Sus pies se arrastraron débiles de vuelta a su habitación, donde pisó los fragmentos de papel y cristal antes desplomarse sobre su cama al momento que sus piernas ya no soportaron su peso, la quietud era demasiado cruel y el silencio le atravesaba imprudente el cuerpo, literalmente se sentía vacío, y encontraba dicho sentimiento como desagradable. Llevó su antebrazo a su rostro y con él cubrió sus ojos, tratando de respirar despacio con los labios entreabiertos para recuperar la compostura, pero que aquel desasosiego en su pecho solo estaba haciéndose más tortuoso, sonsacándole un quedo sollozo antes de que apretase los labios evitando emitir otro. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?, era lo único que se cuestionaba, durante la mañana recordaba haber despertado con la sonrisa más sincera por recordar que el día previo había acompañado a su madre al lugar donde pasaría internada por los meses que los médicos viesen como necesario; el centro era hermoso, amplio y tan pulcro que aunque no le emocionaba la idea de saberse solo por tanto tiempo en la casa, al menos tenía la certeza que Sachiko se recuperaría, verla sana era su mayor anhelo. Pero también quería llenarla de orgullo, ella siempre decía sentirse honrada que su hijo no fuese como la mayoría de muchachos que vivían ahí, quienes preferían una tranquila vida llena de ocio, y él siempre soñó con llevar a casa su diploma, no sabía si desear ser médico era volar demasiado alto, tampoco sabía si podía correr más rápido que el tiempo, pero finalizar la escuela y lucir un birrete sobre su cabeza siempre le había llenado de ilusión, ¿entonces por qué esos sueños se desmoronaban deslizándose entre sus dedos cuando tan cerca se encontraba de lograrlo?, no quería llorar, las lágrimas no iban a cambiar la realidad, pero debía ser honesto y admitir que le estaba resultando altamente difícil el poder retenerlas tras sus párpados, estas quemaban amenazantes por salir, ¿pero de qué servían?, si estás salían solo lograrían vaciarlo más, y con la soledad al acecho no las podría retener. Suspiró cuando la realidad de estar solo se hizo palpable, su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar provocando que sus dientes chocasen entre sí, no le gustaba y estaba asustado, no quería sentirse así y entonces, con el miedo y la quietud presentes, las facciones de una persona se dibujaron en su mente. Mentiría si dijese que esa persona era Sachiko, aunque la amaba hace mucho ella había dejado de ser ese pilar que sostenía su fortaleza, no era ella la primera en quien pensaba si de sentirse bien se trataba, desde hace muchos meses quien le daba estabilidad era alguien diferente, aunque su vida seguía siendo complicada, ya no era una monotonía, le había permitido a esta persona ver facetas que él mismo desconocía o que había olvidado, y era él quien le aceleraba el corazón tan solo de pensarlo, aunque le costase admitirlo. Limpió sus ojos para aclarar su visión y llevando su débil mano a su pantalón extrajo su celular del bolsillo... escucharlo, eso era lo único que deseaba, que su voz llenase de sosiego su pecho y borrase la mueca de angustia que se había formado en su rostro, intentó respirar para sonar calmado mientras escuchaba la línea sonando, pero sin recibir respuesta había alcanzado el buzón de voz.

  
-Lawliet...-  
Comenzó a musitar luego que la operadora lo indicó.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

  
El ruido de las maletas rodando sobre el pulcro azulejo, los grupos de personas moviéndose con rapidez mientras esquivan a otras con la intención de no perder sus vuelos, la amable y dulce voz de la señorita que se dejaba escuchar por las bocinas instaladas en cada rincón, familiares sonriendo amenos por dar la bienvenida a sus seres queridos, mientras otros entre abrazos y sollozos despedían a los suyos, y es que el aeropuerto parecía nunca haber estado tan lleno, era esa época del año en la que las aerolíneas hacían sus agostos debido al incremento de vuelos que había para esa estación en especifico.

Se despidió de sus amigos en la gran terminal principal bajo la promesa que volvería pronto, y todo ese exasperante bullicio cesó tan pronto cruzó la oscura puerta corrediza y eléctrica, la cual al fondo del largo pasillo forrado de alfombra azul marino se encontraba el umbral que lo llevaría a la zona de abordaje, pero que debido al silencio que ahora reinaba fue consciente del acelerado palpitar de su corazón, de cómo su mano derecha sudaba sujetando la manija de la maleta que arrastraba tras de sí y de la manera inconsciente en la que su andar se había vuelto más lento, como queriendo prolongar su caminata, y si fuese posible, jamás llegar a aquella puerta.

Dio un respingo que le hizo soltar el pasaporte que llevaba en su otra mano cuando el celular en su bolsillo había emitido un extraño "bip", un corto y poco reconocido sonido que lo extrañó, no había sido una larga melodía, por lo que le quedaba claro que no podía tratarse de un mensaje o una llamada, y pensó que podía tratarse de alguna notificación o alarma que él mismo había dejado pendiente, aun así llevó su mano a su bolsillo extrayendo el aparato, arqueando una ceja por la notificación que aparecía en medio de la pantalla bloqueada: "nuevo mensaje de voz". Detuvo su andar, provocando que su acompañante chocase tras de él por haber parado tan abrupto, y aunque tenía a Alex hablándole a sus espaldas, no se preocupó por contestar, en cambio solo llevó el celular a su oreja luego de haber decidido reproducir el mensaje, conteniendo la respiración al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por una trémula voz, una voz cuyo dueño reconocía.

 

 

-”... _Mello me ha dicho q-que te ibas… m-me hubiese gustado a-agradecerte lo de mi madre en p-persona...ah, también regresarte_ _tu_ _celular_ …”-  
El azabache sonrió con un deje de tristeza cuando el silencio se hizo presente, aún no había tomado ese vuelo y solo escucharlo lograba ponerlo nervioso, pero percibió cierto temblor en aquella voz que por un momento, un ínfimo instante, creyó que tal vez él sí había logrado adentrarse en la vida de Light por más que el castaño lo negase, y que quizá lo extrañaría al menos la mitad de todo lo que él lo haría.  
-”... _Como_ _sea_ … _no s-sé muy bien que_ _d_ -d _ecir...a lo_ _mejor estás p-por_ _tomar_ _tu_ _vuelo_ …”-  
De nuevo silencio, pero esta vez acercó más su teléfono un poco extrañado al escuchar lo que le pareció un suspiro quebrantado.  
-”. _..Lawliet… no quisiera q-que te fu…. **“fin del mensaje nuevo**_ ””

 

Sintió su saliva bajando con dificultad, de una manera muy espesa por su garganta, falanges completamente helados y piernas tortuosamente débiles. Sin despegar el aparato tuvo la intención de reproducir el mensaje nuevamente, si cerraba los ojos al escuchar su voz podía imaginarlo cerca, pero dos dedos picoteando su hombro lo hicieron abrirlos de par en par, dirigiendo ahora su atención a Alex, a quien había olvidado y quien ahora con el dedo índice le señalaba a la pantalla que posaba sobre la puerta al final del pasillo, donde se hacía saber que las puertas del vuelo estaban a punto de cerrarse.

Y con lentitud retiró la mano que estaba cerca de su oreja, posandola ahora con celular aun en ella frente a su pecho, a una distancia donde sus ojos claramente podían ver el tiempo que había tomado dicha reproducción, menos de dos minutos era lo que había tomado para provocarle que un sudor frío le corriese por el contorno del rostro. No se engañaría diciendo que aquel mensaje no le había emocionado más de lo que se hubiese imaginado, porque aún podía sentir el corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza, de hecho hasta por un momento creyó que en esa última oración Light le pediría que se quedase, y no lo hubiese dudado ni dos veces si él se lo pedía. Pero ahora, cuando la sonrisa por haberlo escuchado había desaparecido, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado, porque aún a sabiendas de que se iba, Light no tuvo el valor, no quiso, o no le importó pedirle que no se fuese, y de ser así mejor hubiese preferido que no le llamase, porque era desagradable esa sensación de no sentirse lo suficientemente importante como para que el otro no botase su orgullo por un momento y demostrase el cariño que, él juraba, Light le tenía, ahora de hecho dudaba si el castaño lo quería o sí solo habían sido tonterías de su mente creadas en base a momentos que servían como insostenibles pruebas. En cambio mejor prefirió guardar su teléfono y tomar la manija de su maleta para continuar con sus pasos.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas aún manteniéndolos ocultos bajo su antebrazo, alguien había comenzado a llamar a la puerta. Debía tratarse de Ushio, fue lo primero que pensó, nadie más tocaría con tanta insistencia al punto de parecer que la botaría al no haber recibido respuesta; a lo mejor había olvidado pagar el último mes de la renta, o quizá la señora Gasai necesitaba todas las facturas de servicios públicos que estuviesen bajo su nombre de todos los meses que iban del año para su declaración de impuestos, y como siempre mandaba a su sobrino para notificar a los inquilinos; lo que sea que fuese debería esperar, él no atendería ese llamado aún si se pasasen toda la tarde y noche insistiendo, particularmente en ese momento no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias ni para estar de pie, mucho menos las tendría para fingir mala cara ante cualquiera, porque ese nudo en su garganta cada vez parecía hacerse más espeso al llenarse de recuerdos. Fue por ello que agradeció cuando el insistente golpeteo cesó, dejándolo ahora nuevamente sumido en el silencio de su habitación, donde acostado en su cama tomó su almohada para cubrir su rostro por completo, sus ojos ardían tanto que aún al cerrarlos la luz le resultaba molesta. Necesitaba dormir, o al menos es lo que quería, su cuerpo se sentía tan ajeno que deseaba cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que ese ahogante sentimiento desapareciese de su pecho, o al menos hasta que el sol amaneciese a la mañana siguiente, lo que fuese que sucediese primero, especialmente esperaba con ansias que ese día en específico llegase a su fin, dejarlo atrás, que pasase a ser un recuerdo, aunque fuese amargo, recuerdo al fin y al cabo.

 

-¿Light?-

 

Retiró la almohada apresuradamente al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por un casi inaudible susurro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par encontraron la figura de Lawliet en cuclillas sobre el suelo a un costado de la cama, quien sonreía débil mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en el colchón de la misma donde descansaba su mentón, provocando que por la cercanía pudiese aspirar hasta su aroma.

 

  
-¿Lawliet?, ¿q-qué haces a-aquí?-

  
Y la delgada línea que formaba la sonrisa del azabache desapareció al escuchar lo apagado que había sonado su voz, junto al rápido escaneo que realizó sobre el rostro que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, donde una fisura se delineaba en la comisura de esos labios en el medio de una zona violácea e inflamada.

 

-¿Quien te hizo eso?-  
Masculló molesto, frunciendo el entrecejo inevitablemente, pero que relajó sus facciones al notar que esas pupilas miel temblaron.  
-¿Algún malentendido en el colegio?-  
Preguntó calmo para no perturbarlo, tratando de formar nuevamente aquella sonrisa que había dejado su rostro, aunque estaba seguro que ésta lucía torcida al estarla fingiendo.

  
Esa tan sola pregunta ocasionó que el corazón del castaño temblase de forma angustiada dentro de su pecho, apretó los labios sintiendo que su cerrada garganta lo traicionaría en cualquier momento. Entonces, las facciones de Lawliet denotaron pesadumbre, extendió su brazo y con su mano tomó la muñeca de Light con el fin de retirarle el antebrazo bajo el cual había ocultado su rostro, la extremidad de éste se sentía tan dócil que la removió sin esfuerzos, dejando a la vista los apretados ojos de cuyos rabillos intentaba escapar una minúscula y casi inexistente gota cristalina. Y Lawliet suspiró, la mano que aún sostenía se aferraba de manera casi dolorosa y espasmódica a la suya, tuvo que apretar los labios para no quejarse al sentir su piel siendo dañada por la forma en la que Light —inconscientemente— enterraba sus uñas; en cambio dejó su agachada posición para situarse esta vez en la orilla de la cama, sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

 

-¿p-por qué pasa e-esto, Lawliet?-  
Abruptamente abrió sus ojos al sentir el peso adicional sobre el colchón, su voz había sonado ronca al salir raspando su garganta, pero sus anegados orbes lo delataban.

 

-No puedo contestarte sino me dices que sucede.-  
Con cuidado para no disturbarlo se acostó despacio junto a él, quedando de lado para poder continuar viéndolo, y sin haber soltado su mano, la jaló hasta acercarla a su rostro, posando ese dorso sobre su propia mejilla.  
-Light, ven.-  
Llamó suavemente, pasó su brazo bajo el cuello del otro cuyo dócil cuerpo fue jalado sin esfuerzos. Quizá la voz del azabache sonaba serena, pero distaba mucho de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, y es que sentirlo tiritar sobre su pecho lo dejaba intranquilo.

 

-Fui expulsado.-  
Confesó con una trémula y apenas audible voz, hundiendo más su rostro y aspirando el aroma que expedía su ropa, queriendo embargarse de la calidez que emanaba éste. Lawliet por su parte se quedó callado, esperando paciente, dándole su tiempo mientras de manera tímida deslizada sus pálidos dedos entre el lacio cabello castaño.  
-No se me entregará ningún diploma sin haber realizado los exámenes finales.-  
Masculló, mordiéndose luego los labios al ser consciente de sus propias palabras, dándose cuenta que quizá podían sonar muy tontas o carentes de importancia, pero que para él era como si le hubiesen arrebatado de entre las manos algo que ya daba como alcanzado.

 

_"¿Estás seguro que es lo que realmente quieres?"_

  
El silencio se hizo presente cuando en la cabeza de Lawliet, las palabras de Alex se reprodujeron. "Si", había sido su respuesta sin dudar cuando en el aeropuerto sus pies se negaron a seguir avanzando más hacia al frente, en cambio sus ojos se movieron con rapidez de un lado a otro hasta visualizar la salida, regresando sus pasos con maleta en mano sin dar mayor explicación al ir tan ensimismado, y que para Alex no era como si hicieran falta las aclaraciones de todas formas, sin embargo lo siguió y lo sujetó del brazo una vez lo alcanzó, haciendo esa pregunta a sabiendas de que ambos entendían de qué hablaba. Y si, era eso lo que quería, era tan jodidamente débil que sus dudas se disiparon a los minutos de haber escuchado la grabación, solo recordar su voz le había hecho regresarse, pero le estaba resultando enteramente difícil sentirlo tembloroso entre brazos, porque si bien alguna vez lo había visto desesperado y hasta lloroso, había sido bajo efectos del alcohol, en cambio Light ahora se encontraba sobrio, y podía asegurar por los espasmos de su cuerpo y lo entrecortada de su respiración, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quebrantarse.

 

 

-Light, permite que salga...-  
Pidió despacio, pero recibió una respuesta rápida por parte del más joven quien negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, sonsacándole un pesado suspiro al azabache.  
-Quiero ayudarte pero necesito que me dejes hacerlo.-

 

 

-...¿Por qué?...-  
Preguntó rápido, de manera casi tosca.

 

  
-Solemos ayudar a las personas que queremos.-  
Contestó sin vacilar, y no se sorprendió que el silencio reinase de nuevo, pero sus ojos si se abrieron de par en par cuando un sollozo quedó ahogado en su torso, junto a su camisa adhiriéndose a la piel de su pecho por la humedad que de pronto se había hecho presente.

 

_  
"No pidas perdón, seré sincero y admitiré que este viaje me hacía mucha ilusión, sin embargo estaba consciente que no me quieres como quiero, aún así espero que no olvides que en Italia tienes una casa y eres libre de llegar cuando gustes... y ojalá esta vez Light te demuestre el cariño que tú dices que te tiene y que no solo te haga participe de su confusión."_

 

Fue sacado abruptamente de ese recuerdo al sentir de pronto un brazo aferrándose a su cintura, aquellos espasmódicos gimoteos ahora se dejaban escuchar sin poder retenerse, mientras que la tela de su ropa se volvía transparente debido a la copiosa humedad. Mentiría si dijese que no lo ponía nervioso las palabras dichas por Alex una vez se despidieron en el aeropuerto, al decidir quedarse no estaba dispuesto a someterse de nuevo a un tira y afloje, no fingía exigirle una relación seria, la situación entre ambos había sido turbulenta como para dichas formalidades, pero si era primordial dejar claro que un rechazo más significaría el fin de cualquier contacto entre ellos. Sin embargo no tuvo el valor de hablarle con la seriedad que había practicado en su auto al abrirse paso entre las calles, en cambio solo lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo pegó más a su pecho.

 

-Aunque suene mal... el dinero puede comprar mucho, sé que muchas instituciones aceptarían realizarte los exámenes si se les paga... así que...-  
"Deja de llorar" quedó sin ser articulado, su voz se mantenía calma para no incomodarlo y permitirle desahogarse, pero no le estaba resultado fácil escucharlo moquear, que si bien el sonoro llanto se iba apaciguando, dejando ahora quedos y distanciados sollozos, aún podía decir que el cuerpo de Light se seguía sintiendo carente de voluntad entre sus brazos.

 

  
-Ni s-siquiera tengo empleo p-para conseguir el dinero.-  
Se restregó despacio los ojos con el dorso de su mano para remover los rastros de lagrimas, aunque sus mejillas se sentían frías por la humedad.

 

Ignoraba que aquel comentario había causado que Lawliet tensase la mandíbula de solo recordar que habían sido pocos días atrás cuando lo había visto entrando a aquel establecimiento montado en el auto de quién sabrá. No obstante intentó respirar despacio, y aún mordiéndose los labios se atrevió a preguntar.

 

-¿Y por qué no?, pensé que trabajabas junto a Mello y Near.-

 

 

-Me despidieron.-  
Respondió raudo, estremeciéndose al instante de solo recordarlo, Gendō le había dicho por un mensaje de texto que no se presentase más al establecimiento, aunque eso no era difícil de adivinar, aún sin ese tonto mensaje quedaba más que claro que ya no era bienvenido como empleado de dicho restaurante.

 

 

-¿Por que ha sido?-  
¡Argh! Detestaba estar siendo invadido por los celos, pero le era imposible no hacerlo, sin embargo dio un leve respingo al momento que Light despegó el rostro de su pecho para luego alzarlo un poco y quedar ambos frente a frente, pudiendo ver esas facciones que por un tiempo habían estado ocultas para él, con las mejillas aún empapadas, labios húmedos y con sus ojos aguanosos lo veía de manera tan suplicante que fue imposible para Lawliet no sentir como su corazón le daba un vuelco.

 

-Temo que llegues a odiarme, pero no quiero mentirte...-  
Comenzó apenas audible, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose de mejillas, y a sabiendas que probablemente el encuentro terminaría pronto luego de eso, decidió remover su brazo que rodeaba la cintura del empresario.  
-Necesitaba dinero y mi jefe estaba dispuesto a dármelo.-

  
Lawliet se mordió los labios para controlar la tentación que era levantarse de esa cama y salir de esa casa, porque aunque lo que Light le decía era algo que había visto con sus propios ojos, escucharlo dolía.

 

-Entiendo... teniéndome a mí, preferiste a tu jefe.-  
Masculló entre dientes sin poder disimular su molestia.

 

  
-No quería deberte más...-  
Susurró, pero solo logró exasperar más al azabache.

 

  
-¿¡Deberme!?-  
Se sentó sobre el colchón apresurado y exaltado, removiendo en el brusco movimiento el cuerpo que minutos antes había mantenido con cuidado a su lado.  
-¿¡en serio no te das cuenta que esa deuda hace mucho dejó de existir!?, ¡ni siquiera el segundo trato existe!, ¡la única razón por la que decidí llamarlo así es porque sabía que de otra manera no me dejarías ayudarte!, ¡crees poder hacerlo solo pero date cuenta que aceptar ayuda no es debilidad!-  
Gruñó, apretando los puños molesto por no haber sido capaz de retener todo lo que acababa de decir, y gruñó una segunda vez porque todo lo dicho era tan cierto que molestaba.

 

  
-¡Jamás dije que podía solo!-  
Graznó manteniéndose frente al otro, ambos de rodillas sobre el colchón con sus talones sirviendo de apoyo para sus glúteos.

 

 

-Bueno... no podías solo así que confiaste en tu jefe pero no en...-

 

 

-¡¡No pude hacerlo, maldita sea!!-  
Interrumpió con las mejillas más rojas que antes, y los labios de Lawliet se cerraron al instante.  
-Huí... lo intenté pero no pude...-  
Musitó lo último, visión nublada de nuevo y el labio inferior tiritándole.

 

Lawliet pasó una mano por su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás notablemente avergonzado al momento que la persona frente a él se quedó cabizbajo. La situación no había salido como lo había pensado, no esperaba exaltarse tanto si se llegaba a tocar ese tema, y aunque su reacción no era algo que lo enorgullecía, su pecho se sentía menos comprimido al enterarse que nada había pasado, sonriendo levemente por un momento.

 

-Venga, dejemos ese tema de lado, necesitamos calmarnos.-  
Sonrió intentando conseguir un efecto positivo en el otro, pero que al no obtenerlo decidió arrastrarse de rodillas sobre el colchón hasta quedar lo más cerca que pudiesen, donde aprovechando la cercanía le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que lo alzase.  
-Lamento haberme exaltado.-

 

-Solo quiero que las cosas dejen de salirme mal.-  
Musitó débilmente. Sus ojos no lucían cristalinos, pero sí débiles.

 

 

-Light… ¿quieres que me quede o te da igual si me voy?-  
No, no era que no hubiese escuchado lo que el castaño dijo, ni que lo estuviese ignorando, era solo que, aunque dolía verlo tan vulnerable, lucía tan real que deseaba saber lo que el verdadero Light Yagami quería.

  
Y el aludido desvió la vista e intentó ladear el rostro, pero que esas manos que sujetaban sus mejillas no se lo permitieron. Y su corazón acelerado golpeaba con fuerzas, entre emoción y miedo, mientras los pensamientos dentro de su mente también armaban su alboroto, pero que por esta vez el órgano encargado de bombear la sangre ganó sobre cualquier pensamiento racional.

 

-...Quédate…-  
Susurró casi inaudible, mejillas encendidas y esófago ardiendo por lo difícil que había resultado ignorar lo que pensaba, para por primera vez intentar hacer lo que quería.

  
Lawliet sonrió, labios y manos heladas. Sin poder evitarlo y aprovechando la cercanía, jaló un poco el rostro que sostenía con sus dedos para deshacer el poco espacio que había entre ellos, juntando sus frentes y captando la atención de aquellos ojos miel que habían estado huyendo de los suyos momentos antes, pudiendo percibir lo cristalinos que estos aún lucían, pero que también carecían de frialdad.

 

  
-Si me quedo, quiero ayudarte, ¿me lo permitirás?-

 

-...s-si…-  
Masculló sin apartar la vista de aquellos orbes, no pudiendo detener las dos delgadas líneas de humedad que bajaron desde el rabillo de sus ojos.

 

-Las cosas mejorarán, Light, paso a paso y lo haremos juntos.-  
Limpió con sus pulgares ambas mejillas con suavidad para luego permitirse soltar aquel rostro y separar lento sus frentes.  
-Por favor, toma lo que creas necesario y guárdalo en alguna maleta, quisiera que nos fuéramos antes de que anochezca.-

  
Se arrastró por el colchón sin percatarse como los ojos color miel se habían abierto de par en par, se puso de pie y evitó pisar los cristales junto a los fragmentados papeles que había encontrado en el piso al entrar, paseó su vista rápidamente por la habitación y gran parte de él se encontraba con los restos de vidrio y folios. No era difícil suponer lo que había sucedido, pero agradecía haber sido un “debilucho” y haber regresado del aeropuerto.

 

-¿Y eso para que?, ¿como que irnos?-  
Preguntó sorprendido, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición, viendo cómo Lawliet se giraba con parsimonia mientras le sonreía de lado.

 

-¿Como que por qué?.-  
Se encorvó y apoyando una mano sobre el colchón, extendió la otra hasta sujetarlo por el mentón, y rompiendo la cercanía sus labios se posaron castamente sobre la frente del castaño por un momento.  
-Pensé que te había quedado claro, Light, no pienso dejarte solo.-

 

 

 

 


	32. Seguridad

  **32.SEGURIDAD**  
  
  
**05h45**  
   
   
No recordaba si había logrado dormir durante la noche, o si en cambio la emoción era tanta que aún le parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar. De lo único que podía estar seguro es que llevaba al menos cuarenta minutos en la misma posición, pero su cuerpo no se sentía entumecido, o si lo estaba no le importaba. Acostado de lado sobre su cama tenía la imagen perfecta que lo había mantenido embelesado, contrario a sus ojos que estaban abiertos de par en par, los de su acompañante estaban cerrados con una delicadeza y paz que parecía estar lejos de la realidad. Solo podía escuchar la respiración de Light profunda y pausada, mientras su pecho se expandía y contraía despacio, luciendo tan apacible que no parecía molestarse por la penetrante mirada de Lawliet, cuyo rostro se encontraba a corta distancia del suyo; escaneándole, grabándolo, adorándole. Y es que el sosiego en las facciones de Light era tal que no se percataba de los delgados y largos dedos de Lawliet, los cuales hacían círculos en el contorno de su rostro, deslizándose por su mejilla y llegando hasta sus labios, en cuya comisura una herida ahora seca y menos hinchada  aún estaba presente, la cual trazó apenas rozándole, odiándose al momento que se descubrió fascinado con aquella zona violácea —ahora tornándose verdosa— marcada en la barbilla del castaño, y no, no es que disfrutase la situación por la que estaba pensando Light, en su opinión personal creía que todo era una mierda, desde que su madre estuviese internada hasta el hecho que hubiese sido expulsado de la institución, aunque debía admitir que esa vulnerabilidad lo tenía enternecido... y no, por vulnerable no quería decir débil, a decir verdad pasaba todo lo contrario, en estos tres días que Light llevaba viviendo en su casa, pese que su rostro aún lucia magullado y cansado, el castaño en ningún momento había dejado su semblante estoico, con dificultad debido al dolor había intentado mantenerlo siempre, en alguna ocasión Lawliet hasta había recordado como se sentían las murallas que Light creaba, las había sentido tantas veces que era imposible  olvidarlas, pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez Light no huía, aunque sus pupilas parecían dudar y luchar, él no se rendía.   
   
Como la noche anterior, por ejemplo,  cuando Lawliet llevó cena para dos, sentándose frente al castaño en la mesa de comedor que raramente él usaba, y debía admitir que encontraba extraño comer en su propia casa, y más cuando la presencia de Light no formaba el ambiente más ameno, pero no por  ello dejaba de ser la mejor compañía, o al menos para Lawliet lo era, quien degustaba lento cada bocado sin apartar la mirada del muchacho frente a él, preguntándose si su elección había sido la correcta, si la comida sabía bien, si disfrutaba del momento tanto como él lo estaba haciendo, pero era difícil descifrarlo, Light se había mantenido cabizbajo, con una mano bajo la mesa mientras con la otra sostenía dudoso el tenedor, de vez en vez sus orbes encontraban los de Lawliet, prendiéndose de ellos, manteniéndose expectante para luego apartar la mirada con premura, carraspeando la garganta incomodo.   
   
   
   
   
_"No has de estarla pasando bien con alguien que había olvidado lo que era tener compañía en la mesa"_    
   
   
   
Lawliet no sabría decir si aquellas palabras realmente habían sido articuladas por los labios del castaño, éstas habían sido apenas un susurro, como un suave silbido que fácilmente podía ser confundido con el viento, pero si sus oídos no lo traicionaban, Light se equivocaba, él no cambiaría esa velada por nada. Quizá hace un año una noche de juerga hubiese sonado más tentador, pero ahora solo deseaba continuar escudriñándolo mientras la vulnerabilidad aún estuviese presente, o tal vez era un error describirlo como "vulnerable", real quizá era más apropiado, porque no podía comparar al muchacho que conoció aquella noche hace meses con el que tenía frente a sí en estos momentos, sobretodo cuando ahora que lo veía...  desordenar la cama junto a él no era su primer pensamiento.  
   
   
   
   
-Buenos días...-  
Susurró estirando su cuello hasta que sus labios tocaron la nariz de Light, la cual se frunció incomoda, mas no se despertó.   
   
   
   
   
Pero no fue como si a Lawliet le hubiese importado, sobretodo porque su intención no era despertarlo, admitía que ese día se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo normal, y hubiese deseado quedarse en casa, más cuando no había visto al castaño tan bien anímicamente los días pasados, quizá todos tenían razón cuando pequeños le decían que parecía mamá preocupona, pero es que él no sé quedaba satisfecho con los "estoy bien" por parte deLight, pero que por esta vez debería confiar en él puesto que ya había hecho planes con Matt de pasar a desayunar a sabiendas que Beyond estaría con él, en primera  porque el uno no se despega del otro, y segundo porque ambos iniciarían ese día a trabajar en un nuevo lugar, obviamente el azabache quería verlos para saber cómo se sentían, pero más que nada, necesitaba hablar con Beyond debido a que la misma cantidad de  días que Light llevaba viviendo en su apartamento, eran la misma cantidad de días que su hermano llevaba ignorando sus llamadas.  
   
   
   
   
   
-_-_-_-  
   
   
   
   
**06h32**  
   
   
   
   
Mínimo era la tercera taza de café que ambos se tomaban mientras seguían a la espera que Elle apareciera en esa cafetería en la que habían quedado de verse. No eran ni las siete de la mañana y los dos ya tenían más de una hora de estar despiertos, eso ni siquiera debía de ser legal, o al menos es lo que Matt pensaba dando un sorbo más a su taza  mientras se daba un masaje en el nacimiento de sus ojos intentando en lo posible despabilarse, ahora se arrepentía de haberse dormido hasta tarde por estar jugando videojuegos en lugar de por primera vez en su vida hacer caso a lo que Beyond decía, dormir temprano si es que realmente querían soportar lo que sería estar siete horas en una oficina, ¡maldito ojeroso!, él si había dormido y sus ojos no lucían rojos... aunque el rostro de pocos amigos no se lo quitaban ni doce horas de sueño.  
   
   
   
   
-¿Cuanto más piensas seguir con esta tontería?... es tu hermano, Beyond.-  
Sabía que la cara apática de su amigo ya era así por naturaleza, pero también estaba el hecho de lo sucedido con Lawliet, pues a diferencia de todos que se habían emocionado al saber que el mayor de los azabaches se quedaba, el menor no pudo ni quiso ocultar su disgusto.  
   
   
   
   
-Tontería es lo que está haciendo Elle.-  
Espetó rodando los ojos mientras hacía una señal con la mano a alguna mesera para que le sirviesen más café, había dormido más que Matt pero no por ello le estaba siendo fácil estar despierto tan temprano, o quizá eran solo los nervios.  
   
   
   
-Pareces mujer.-  
Se pasó la mano por el rostro de manera perezosa y cansada.  
-Antes estabas molesto porque se iba, hoy estás furioso porque se queda... quien te entiende.-  
   
   
   
-¡No me molesta que se haya quedado!... ¿¡es que no te dijo que se llevó a ese estúpido a la casa!?-  
¡Argh! Y solo de mencionarlo o recordarlo lo hacía crispar, por lo que intentó controlarse haciendo puño un pequeño mantel que estaba sobre la mesa.  
   
   
   
   
-Se llama Light, hermanito, y no te preocupes, Matt está al tanto, todos lo están.-  
Interrumpió Elle jalando una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa cuadrada para tomar asiento, sonriendo al ver a ambos muchachos, uno con el entrecejo fruncido y el otro con los ojos gachos y rojos luciendo cansado.  
-Por cierto, debo admitir que es raro verlos tan formales pero les va bien.-  
Comentó sonriendo para hacer menos tensa la situación, aunque a decir verdad si le impresionaba de buena manera ver a aquellos dos con camisas de botones de un inmaculado blanco y una corbata negra junto a un pantalón del mismo color.  
   
   
   
-Si, este tonto uniforme que deberemos usar porque pese a que estaremos en el Centro de llamadas como soporte técnico, en el edificio se encuentra el área de ventas por lo que debemos mantener una buena imagen frente a los clientes.-  
Contestó Matt apenas abriendo los ojos, fuese por lo cansado que estaba o quizá  fuese porque aún no se acostumbraba de imaginarse usando una corbata todos los días como Elle.  
   
   
   
-No pareces feliz...-  
Aunque su comentario iba dirigido al pelirrojo, sus ojos estaban fijos en Beyond, quien hasta el momento fingía seguir leyendo el menú.  
   
   
   
-Nah, no me mal entiendas, la paga será mejor y el trabajo más tranquilo, es solo que no he dormido bien.-  
Se puso de pie despacio, haciendo que ambos azabaches posasen su mirada en él.  
-Ahora si me disculpan, necesito un cigarro, a mí pídanme el combo de pancakes si la camarera viene.-  
   
   
   
-¿No es muy temprano para fumar, Jeevas?-  
Matt sonrió ante la seriedad con la que Beyond le había hablado.  
   
   
   
-Jamás es demasiado temprano si con eso evito el dramón familiar que se llevan ustedes dos, iré un rato afuera para que hablen.-  
Dejó la silla en su lugar y se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero como si hubiese recordado algo, regresó sus pasos.  
-Pero solo tendrán diez minutos, así que más les vale solucionarlo pronto, ni crean que me iré a congelar el culo con el puto frío que hace afuera para que ustedes no hablen nada, así que les ayudaré un poco... Lawliet, Beyond cree que eres un pendejo por llevarte a Light a casa. Beyond, Lawliet cree que eres un infantil que necesita una buena cogida para relajarse.-  
Rió negando lento con la cabeza.  
-Ok, dejémoslo hasta infantil... como sea, mi trabajo aquí está terminado.-  
Se volteó buscándose en su bolsillo la cajetilla y encendedor que siempre cargaba consigo, colocándose un cigarrillo entre labios al abrirse paso entre las mesas.  
   
   
   
   
Y ambos lo vieron alejarse pero ninguno sin decir nada, sólo escuchaban el sonido que los otros comensales hacían con las cucharillas golpeando las tazas de porcelana al remover el azúcar en su café, y Beyond parecía estar más ocupado viendo hacia cualquier otro sitio con tal de no encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano que no le apartaban la  mirada, hasta que Lawliet decidió carraspear su garganta para llamar la atención del menor, convenciéndose que esos dos minutos de diferencia que se llevaban debían significar algo, actuar como el maduro al ser el mayor y romper el hielo.  
   
   
   
   
-¿Y tú estás emocionado con tu nuevo trabajo?-  
Preguntó suave, sintiéndose un tonto porque su intención era ir al punto, y pudo asegurarse que Beyond pensaba lo mismo al escucharlo bufar.  
   
   
   
-¡No jodas, Elle!, no estamos para formalidades, hace tres días nos llamaste por la mañana, sorprendiéndonos a todos porque no te habías ido a Italia, y cuando dijimos que iríamos a visitarte, nos rechazaste, solo porque convenciste al oportunista ese de irse a tu casa, ¿que?, ¿él ya no nos quiere por ahí o qué?-  
   
   
   
-Ok, en primera Light no es un oportunista, en segunda, el que los rechazo fui yo, no Light, aunque Mello y Near realmente querían ir a verlo, tuve que rogarles que aún no era el momento, él no se encontraba bien para recibir visitas.-  
Continuó serio, no importaba si era su hermano, no le gustaba que nadie hablase de Light cuando la realidad era diferente a lo que ellos creían.  
   
   
   
Beyond rió con ironía mientras negaba lento con la cabeza.  
   
   
-Ahora resulta que él es más importante que nosotros.-  
   
   
   
-No seas necio, Beyond, no he dicho eso, deja de ser tan infantil.-  
Rodó los ojos molesto, haciendo una pausa al momento en que la camarera apareció para tomar la orden.  
   
   
Y Beyond esperó a que Lawliet hablase con la joven de cabellos violetas, se mantuvo callado pues no quería hacer a nadie más parte de su conversación, por lo que sonrió fingiendo amabilidad cuando la joven hizo una leve reverencia bajo la promesa que pronto tendrían la orden en su mesa.  
   
   
   
-No me llames infantil a mí.-  
Continuó tan pronto la mujer se alejó.  
-No soy yo el que quiere tropezar con la misma piedra... es que tú no solo te has tropezado con ella, sino que tú abrazas la piedra, te encariñas de la piedra, te llevas la piedra a tu casa y luego volverás a tropezar con ella.-  
   
   
-En mi defensa puedo decir que es una piedra muy bonita, ¿no?-  
Rió, no tomándose en serio la comparación que Beyond hacia, pero que a Beyond no le cayó en gracia.  
   
   
   
-Eres imbécil, Elle.-  
Se rascó la coronilla nervioso y molesto.  
-Dime, ¿por que lo haces?... Matt dice que debería relajarme, que yo no conozco a Light... pero es que de todos, Lawliet, ¿tenías que fijarte en alguien que se acostó contigo solo porque de eso vive?, nosotros vimos como te golpeó fuera del club, no me vengas a decir que alguien que prostituye su cuerpo se ha enamorado de ti, ¡por favor!, ¿¡de todos sus clientes se tenía que enamorar justo de ti!?, Alex decía que no podía ser coincidencia que de todos fueses tú, ¡mírate!, eres mucho más joven que el hombre con el que lo vimos besándose en el área privada del club, no te ves mal, eres idiota pero no feo, vives en un lugar decente, te diste el lujo de diseñar tu propio apartamento, tienes un buen empleo, eres el jefe de propia compañía, joder, ¿y Light que tiene?, es joven, es pobre, su madre es alcohólica, su padre no existe, ¡por supuesto que has de ser como un sueño para él!-  
   
   
   
-Escucharte hablar así me hace dar cuenta que no irme a Italia es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.-  
Comentó calmo, pero no por ello sin un deje de molestia en sus palabras.  
-Antes jamás me habías dicho eso, quizá Light no te agradaba porque a ti es raro que alguien te agrade, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me ayudó a defenderlo aquella noche en la parada de autobuses, pero ahora claramente has mencionado a Alex, discúlpame Beyond pero no quiero ni puedo permitir que especulen cosas que no son...Light no es malo, el día que desperté y el dinero hacía falta en mi billetera, te juro que también pensé que me había llevado a la cama a un oportunista, cuando lo encontré fuera de aquella biblioteca lo invite esa misma noche a mí apartamento, días después lo lleve al apartamento de ustedes, y en todo momento solo lo veía como alguien ambicioso, y yo tenía dinero para alimentar su ambición, así que pensé "¿por qué no divertirme un poco?", pero cuando lo vi con otro hombre, no mentiré, me molestó, fue parte de celos y parte de mi ego siendo herido por ver a alguien más divirtiéndose con "mi juguete".-  
Frunció el entrecejo inevitablemente al recordar aquel suceso, pero con nostalgia otro recuerdo vino a su mente, lo que le hizo relajar sus facciones antes de continuar.  
-Pero luego... cuando estuvo en el hospital, no pude evitar quedar fascinado por la persona que vi, que había alguien más bajo aquella fachada de indiferencia y frialdad, y no sé si lo entiendes pero...-  
   
   
   
-No, no lo entiendo.-  
Interrumpió con premura, negando despacio con la cabeza cuando vio a Matt haciéndole señas desde el umbral del restaurante, preguntando si ya podía acercarse.  
-Sigues sin decirme el porqué lo haces-  
Espetó con el entrecejo fruncido, agachando la mirada cuando la camarera nuevamente se hizo presente.  
   
   
   
Y a Matt le importó poco o nada que Beyond le hubiese dado entender que aún no era momento de regresar, la comida ya estaba en la mesa y ni que estuviese tan idiota para seguirse congelando afuera y  luego comer sus pancakes helados, por lo que, pese a que el ambiente aún se sentía tenso entre aquellos dos, jaló nuevamente la silla con suavidad para no ponerlos de peor humor, sobretodo a Beyond.  
    
   
-Con permiso...-  
Susurró acercando su plato, pero que su presencia pareció ser irrelevante para aquel par.  
   
   
-Estaba explicándote el porqué, Beyond, antes de que me interrumpieras.-  
Continuó Lawliet una vez la señorita se había despedido de nuevo, no importándole que ahora Matt estuviese presente.  
-Pero si lo quieres en palabras sencillas, lo hago porque lo quiero, Beyond, más que eso... me atrevería a decir que estoy enamorado.-  
Finalizó, aunque manteniéndose calmo podía sentirse nervioso, era la primera vez que admitía ese hecho como probable a alguien más.  
   
   
Y Beyond, quien ya se imaginaba por dónde iba la platica, no pudo evitar tensar la mandíbula al momento que escuchó a Lawliet admitiéndolo, y no era el único sorprendido, el bocadillo no había terminado de llegar a los labios de Matt cuando éste detuvo sus acciones, ojos completamente abiertos.  
   
   
-¿Y él te quiere?-  
Con notable molestia lanzó la pregunta cruzándose de brazos, y esta vez el azabache mayor suspiró, pensándolo un poco antes de responder.  
   
   
   
-Es complicado, con Light no es de llevarle chocolates y esperar que se te lance a los brazos emocionado, pero te prometo que vale la pena.-  
Sonrió antes de dar una mordida a las tostadas que había pedido, a diferencia de su hermano y su amigo, él había preferido algo más ligero para partir rápido, tan pronto limase un poco las asperezas con Beyond.  
   
   
-Y yo opino que nosotros no somos quienes para meternos en tu vida si tú ya tomaste tu decisión.-  
Habló rápido Matt al ver que Beyond paseaba con rapidez sus ojos por la mesa como buscando un hecho más que refutar, pero para el pelirrojo era ilógico, Lawliet podría explicarse mil veces y mil veces el azabache menor no estaría de acuerdo.  
   
   
-Gracias Matt, y lo siento por haberles dicho que no llegasen a mi casa, les prometo que saldremos todos juntos y que los invitaré a llegar de nuevo tan pronto las cosas estén mejor.-  
   
   
-Tú tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo e ignora a tu hermano... es que creo que anda con la menstruación.-  
   
   
El comentario de Matt sonsacó una queda risa a Lawliet, mas no a Beyond, quien no dudó en rodar los ojos molesto antes de estirar su brazo y darle un suave puñetazo en el hombro.  
   
   
-No eres gracioso, idiota.-  
   
   
-Y a ti no te queda hacerte la damisela histérica y dramática, respira Beyond, tu hermano se ve feliz, eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no crees?-  
Continuó con sus pancakes, sonriendo ampliamente para molestia del ojírubí.  
   
   
-En quien no confío es en Light...-  
Refunfuñó llevándose su tostada con mermelada a los labios.  
   
   
-Piénsalo así...tienes cara de desquiciado, Light no parece ser ningún tonto, jamás en su sano juicio se atrevería a dañar a Elle sabiendo que tiene a un psicótico por hermano.-  
Alzó un pulgar aprobando su propio comentario.  
   
   
-Pues más le vale tener eso en cuenta.-  
Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el pelirrojo tenía restos de miel en la comisura de sus labios.  
   
    
-Aw, tantos años pasé creyendo que no dudarías en asesinarme mientras dormía, pero resulta que si me quieres.-  
Bromeó Lawliet estirando un brazo para revolverle los cabellos a su hermano, quien molesto le apartó la mano, pero en lugar de ofender al mayor, éste sólo rió junto a Matt.  
  
      
-Obvio que si te quiero, idiota, y prometo no meterme con Light si tú prometes tener cuidado.-  
     
    
-Por supuesto que lo sé, Beyond, que no se te olvide que soy mayor, ya sé cómo vivir la vida.-  
Se empujó sobre la silla para ponerse de pie tan pronto termino su platillo  
   
   
-Solo eres mayor dos minutos, tonto.-  
Respondió rodando los ojos mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.  
   
   
-Dos minutos llenos de pura experiencia y sabiduría, hermanito.-  
Sonrió al situarse de pie al lado del menor, esta vez pudiendo revolverle los cabellos sin dificultad para molestia de su hermano.  
   
   
   
   
   
-Eres insufrible, ¿sabias?-  
Espetó acomodándose nuevamente su cabello que tanto le había costado peinar por la mañana.  
   
   
   
   
-Y tú un dramático.-  
Le pellizcó una mejilla como cuando niños, ganándose una palmada en la mano por parte de su hermano.  
   
   
   
   
-¿Y ya te vas?-  
Interrumpió Matt al ver que el azabache sacaba un billete de su billetera para dejarlo en la mesa.  
   
   
   
   
-Si, quiero llegar temprano al trabajo para salir temprano.-  
Contestó aún sobándose la muñeca donde Beyond le había golpeado al apartarle brusco la mano.  
   
   
   
   
   
-Déjame adivinar, ¿para llegar temprano a casa y estar con Light?-  
Opinó Beyond quien aún  no se acostumbra a la idea, y quizá no se iba a acostumbrar tan fácil, pero si es lo que Lawliet quería lo iba a aceptar.  
   
   
   
   
   
-Ves y como si me conoces bien.-  
Le guiñó el ojo divertido, respirando más tranquilo de ver las facciones del ojírubí más relajadas.  
   
   
   
Beyond bufó ante el comentario de su hermano, pero contestó al ademán que les hacía con la mano a manera de despedida, antes que Elle tomase el saco que había dejado sobre el asiento, alejándose mientras se lo colocaba.  
   
   
   
   
-¿Te quedas más tranquilo al ver que está bien?-  
Preguntó Matt aún saboreando gustoso su comida tan pronto vio a Lawliet desapareciendo tras el umbral del restaurante.  
   
    
   
-Por supuesto que no, pero no puedo hacer nada... dijo que estaba enamorado.-  
Respondió dudoso, sin poder evitar arrugar la nariz de lo extraño que le resultaba ese comentario.  
   
   
   
-seeeh, raro ¿no?, antes cada sábado lo veíamos con una mujer u hombre diferente, ahora ya ni sale de noche... imagina, tu hermano que se la llevaba de indomable hoy lo tienen bien sujeto de las bolas.-  
Rió, casi atragantándose con su café, sonsacándole una sonrisa igual de escandalosa al ojírubí.  
   
    
-Y tú qué le creías si ese siempre ha sido un sensible, ¿que podías esperar si se pasó toda la película de Hachikō llorando?-  
   
   
-Tú también lloraste.-  
Opinó fingiendo inocencia mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.  
   
   
-Si, pero ese no es el punto!-  
Interrumpió sonrosado.  
   
   
   
-Como sea.-  
Rió Matt encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.  
-Date prisa que no quiero llegar tarde a nuestro primer día.-  
   
   
   
-En serio estas emocionado, ¿verdad?-  
Le dio los últimos bocados a su tostada para continuar con su café.  
   
   
-¿Acaso tú no?, además te contaré un secreto, quiero darle una sorpresa a Near.-  
Sonrió, limpiándose la comisura de los labios tan pronto su plato estaba vacío.  
   
   
   
-¿Aún está enamorado de él?-  
Enarcó la ceja, extrañado del comentario de su amigo.  
   
   
   
-¿Y quien dice que alguna vez estuve enamorado?-  
Frunció el entrecejo incrédulo y de manera burlona mientras ponía sobre la mesa su parte del dinero para pagar el desayuno antes de ponerse de pie.  
-Yo ya obtuve lo que quería, eso no quiere decir que no quiera ni me preocupe por el enano, además nos quedó claro que ni los dos juntos logramos que deje de amar a la rubia de Mello, tú me contaste que también lo besaste, ¿no?, y como ves, ahí sigue con Keehl.-  
Opinó sonriente antes de ponerse de pie, a él no le molestaba ver a aquellos dos juntos, en parte tenía razón al decir que ya había obtenido lo que quería, llevarse a Near a la cama podía ser tachado de la lista, pero eso no quería decir que lo quería menos, como tampoco había dejado de querer a Mello, él no se hubiese quejado de seguirse acostando con cualquiera de los dos cada que quisieran, pero sabía que entre ésos había algo en lo que él no podía ni quería interferir mientras Mello no la cagase de nuevo.  
   
   
   
-Ni me recuerdes eso.-  
Contestó a los segundos, completamente avergonzado, poniéndose de pie para seguir al pelirrojo hacia la salida del restaurante.  
-Fue como besar a mi hermano.-  
   
   
   
   
-¿Y cuando has besado a Lawliet para saberlo?-  
Bromeó, ganándose un zape en la parte trasera de su cabeza, donde rápidamente se sobó dedicándole una mirada fulminante a su amigo.  
   
   
   
-¡Era una referencia, maldito pervertido!-  
Si antes estaba avergonzado, hoy podía asegurar que estaba completamente rojo.  
   
   
   
-Ay ya cálmate dramática, ni que fueras un santo.-  
Suspiró cansado, arrastrando los pies por la alfombra color vino del lugar.  
-Mejor hablemos de algo más... ¿Crees que esos dos ya hayan despertado?-  
   
   
   
-No lo sé, Mello dijo que tendrían el día libre, quizá aprovechen ya que tendrán la casa para ellos solos.-  
Sonrió con picardía, admitía que ver aquellos volviendo a ser unidos le agradaba.  
   
   
   
-Mientras no lo hagan en mi cama está bien.-  
Arrugó la nariz de imaginarse el sudor de Mello en sus sábanas, más cuando por experiencia sabía que el rubio sudaba copiosamente al moverse en la cama.  
   
   
   
-No creo que sean tan idiotas, has metido a tantos a tu habitación que hasta con ropa me daría miedo sentarme en ese colchón.-  
Imitó los gestos del pelirrojo, inevitablemente también arrugó la nariz.  
   
   
   
-Nadie entra a mi cuarto con ropa, para sentarte en mi colchón debes quitártela.-  
Le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona, pero su comentario solo le hizo ganarse otro golpe en la nuca.  
   
   
-¡Auch!, ¿podrías dejar de golpearme como...¡por todo!?-  
Bufó desactivando la alarma del auto estacionado casi enfrente del estacionamiento.  
   
   
   
   
-Deja de decir tantas idioteces entonces.-  
Tomó la manija de la puerta, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.  
-Como sea, ¿cuál es la sorpresa que tienes para Near?-  
   
   
   
   
-Quizá sea para todos.-  
Comenzó encendiendo el motor del carro, aún sobándose con una mano su nuca que le ardía.  
-Pero sé que a Near sería al que más le emocionaría porque siempre lo ha querido...  si lo ves de cierta forma hasta el día de hoy son ellos dos quienes ganan más que nosotros al tener algo estable, pero ahora ganaremos más que ello, estaremos más solventes... y si nos va bien, en el futuro podríamos buscar un lugar más grande para rentar.-  
Sonrió de manera sincera, contagiando al ojírubí.  
   
   
   
-A los veinte años dije que tu adición a la nicotina era más grande que tu corazón, más cuando eras el único que parecía no mezclar sentimientos... retiro lo dicho.-  
Estiró un brazo y lo pasó alrededor de los hombros del pelirrojo, quien sintió la mejilla de Beyond pegarse a su brazo mientras seguía conduciendo.  
   
   
   
-Si... es que ya me hice la idea de que ya no logramos sacar tu culo de la casa... y como que estoy comenzando a sentir lastima que duermas todos los días en el sillón.-  
Se encogió de brazos, aunque tuvo que morderse los labios para no carcajearse cuando escuchó a su amigo bufando mientras volvía a su asiento cruzándose de brazos.  
   
   
   
-¿Luego por que te golpeo?-  
Continuó rodando los ojos. Matt era un experto para arruinar los momentos.  
   
   
   
-Porque me amas en secreto.-  
Bromeó de manera seductora, y Beyond se vio tentado a golpearlo de nuevo, pero en cambio solo sonrió negando suave con la cabeza, algo de verdad había en esas palabras, amaba a ese tonto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
-_-_-_-  
   
   
   
   
**16h22**  
   
   
   
   
El cálido ambiente que se había formado dentro de la habitación contrastaba enormemente con el fresco clima gracias  al suave viento que se apoderaba de las abarrotadas calles externas. Sudor y jadeos es lo que iba en aumento mientras el colchón se movía con frenesí, intentando soportar la lujuria de la cual eran víctimas aquellos cuerpos, el único par presente en toda la casa, quienes en estos momentos  se dejaban llevar por lo que sus deseos dictaban entre la semi penumbra creada por la oscura cortina que tapaba la ventana de la recámara .   
   
Uno clavándose gustoso entre balanceos sobre la cintura  del otro, sintiendo la firmeza de aquella erección palpitando en su interior, brindándole con su menudo cuerpo uno de los mejores panoramas a su amante; sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, labios entre abiertos emitiendo cálidos y estridentes jadeos, su estrecho y pálido  torso perlado, humedeciendo así el abdomen del mayor, una mezcla del sudor de ambos junto a  las copiosas gotas de lujuria que su erecto miembro depositaba en la tostada piel de Mello en cada roce, quien con sus manos abarcaba buena parte de la cintura del menor, tratando de dirigir el ritmo que el vaiven debía llevar, pero que la mente de Near estaba tan nublada y su cuerpo tan sensible que era él quien realmente decidía que tan profundo y que tan rápido lo deseaba para alcanzar el punto exacto en su interior que lo hacía estremecerse.  
   
Y una vez sus piernas flaquearon y su miembro erecto vibró, se encorvó  sobre el pecho de su amante cuando su cuerpo se vio víctima de incontrolables espasmos, moviendo aún su cintura de arriba a abajo, pero sintiendo su espalda erizarse cada que la hombría de Mello salía dura de sus entrañas, ésas que más sensibles se volvían en cada estocada, haciéndolo delirar hasta que un gemido vacío se hizo presente, su níveo cuerpo convulsionando mientras su orgasmo se adhería al abdomen de ambos, siendo su interior llenado de forma caliente y espesa casi al mismo tiempo, y podía sentir el —ahora semi erecto— miembro aún palpitando al mismo ritmo que su entrada se contraía por la reciente oleada de pasión, pero no le importó removerse del cuerpo del otro, en cambio cayó de lleno tendido sobre el pecho del rubio, labio inferior aún tiritándole junto a sus semi abiertos y vidriosos ojos llenos lujuria, su corazón palpitando con rapidez y su cuerpo intentando recuperar las fuerzas, mientras su olfato se embriaga del amargo pero erótico aroma que emanaba la piel de Mello, a la vez que era testigo de la rapidez con la que galopeaba el corazón del otro dentro de su pecho, donde por inercia plantó un casto beso antes de permitir que su cuerpo se deslizase hasta llegar al colchón, en el cual se acostó boca abajo, ladeando el rostro hacia el lado contrario del mayor, hundiéndolo entre las almohadas.  
   
Mello por su parte, desvió la vista del techo y sus ojos hicieron un largo escaneo a la desnuda y perlada espalda de su amante, cuya nívea piel combinaba perfecta con la blanquecina luz que se escabullía por la ventana, y aunque no podía negar la enorme satisfacción que sentía ya que su cuerpo aún se sabía víctima de esporádicos espasmos, admitía que se sentía diferente a las veces anteriores, como si algo faltaba.   
   
Llevó una de sus manos a los albinos cabellos, donde enredó uno de sus dedos entre esos mechones, jugando con él justo como Near lo hacía cuando eran pequeños.   
   
   
   
   
-Antes... solías decirme que me querías luego de hacerlo.-  
Susurró inseguro, sin apartar sus orbes de su amante, quien aún boca abajo apoyó ambos codos sobre el colchón para elevar la parte superior de su torso y encontrar su mirada con la de Mello.  
   
   
   
-Y tú solías quedarte callado...-  
Espetó intentando no sonar dolido, aunque podía asegurar que no le había salido muy bien.  
   
   
Y el rubio esta vez no pudo sostener la mirada, por lo que regresando la vista al techo carraspeó la garganta.   
   
   
   
-Y... ¿también se lo decías a él?, ¿también le decías a Gevanni que lo querías?...¿te acostaste con él, Near?-  
   
   
   
-¿A que viene esto, Mello?... pensé que estarías feliz de que hubiésemos tenido sexo como hace mucho no lo hacíamos.-  
Su voz apacible en exceso logró calar al rubio, quien con premura se sentó sobre el colchón.  
   
   
   
-Me estás diciendo que el que creía en que el amor es uno solo o el que nos regañaba por besarnos o levantarnos a cualquier desconocido en el club porque hallaba tonto el acostarte con alguien por quien no sientes nada... ¿acaba de tener solo sexo?, ¿es eso?-  
Tensó la mandíbula y apretó las sabanas entre sus puños cuando Near se sentó frente a él, viéndolo con esos enormes ojos confusos, pero que eso solo lograba exasperar más al rubio.  
   
   
-No... no lo quise decir así... es solo qu...-  
   
   
   
-¿¡Es solo que qué!?... ¡Explícame que mierdas pasa!, ¡porque te juro que me voy a volver loco!, ¡un día eres tan, tan tú, el Nate River que recuerdo y conozco!..pero otros días...¡como hoy!, te comportas tan distante y cerrado que no sé qué debo pensar...-  
Hizo una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su respiración pareció calmarse.  
-¿o es que acaso te estás vengando?... ¡si, ya lo sé, fui una mierda!, ¡un imbécil que no sabe lo que tiene hasta que siente que lo pierde!, ¡un idiota que no le importó traer a alguien más a la casa sabiendo que eso te dañaría!-  
Espetó, trayendo a su memoria lo que Light le había dicho la tarde que lo acompañó hasta su casa.  
-¡Fui un pendejo, Near, y lo siento, joder que si!, jamás haría algo con intenciones realmente de dañarte, ni a ti ni a los otros cuando son la única familia que tengo, pero me confié, fui egoísta y la cagué... pero ¿quieres hacerme pagar con creces mi error?-  
Susurró con voz temblorosa lo último.  
   
   
   
-¡No!... sabes que yo no soy así...-  
Masculló cabizbajo sintiéndose ofendido.  
   
   
   
-¡Es que ya no sé cómo jodidos eres!  
   
   
Near se estremeció cuando Mello alzó la voz de nuevo, sin embargo no esperó sentir los helados dedos del rubio tomándole por la barbilla para hacerle alzar el rostro con suavidad.   
   
    
-Contigo siempre me sentí especial, de niño era al único a quien defendías, pese a ser el menor de todos no te importaba discutir con Matt para que dejase de llamarme barbie por mi cabello, aunque los quiero a todos, sabía que contigo era diferente, y pensé que sería a mí a quien buscarías si alguna vez tenías problemas... pero veo que me equivoque.-  
Pudo ver las pupilas del albino temblar por un ínfimo instante, antes de que apartase la mirada nervioso.  
   
   
   
-Yo... yo no tengo problemas.-  
Titubeó, sabía que no era cierto, y sabía que había tenido las intenciones de hablar con Mello, porque tenía miedo de los espasmos que invadían su cuerpo una vez la euforia desaparecía, cuando la necesidad por más se hacía presente. Tenía miedo a lo indispensable que se estaba volviendo algo que había empezado como un consumo esporádico, solo cuando de vez en vez se veía con Gevanni en su apartamento, cuando el empresario le ofrecía, creyendo que al momento que esa efímera e insostenible relación terminase, el consumo se iría con ella, pero se equivocaba, y las veces que había intentado confiar en Mello, también se había arrepentido; asustado y avergonzado.  
   
   
   
-No me mientas, Near... quizá Lawliet no lo nota porque ya no vivimos juntos, Matt es demasiado distraído como para siquiera recordar dónde deja sus goggles, y no podemos confiar  en el insomne de Beyond... pero yo te conozco más que ellos, y sé que algo nos ocultas... y si no piensas decírmelo, entonces yo me encargaré de averiguarlo...-  
Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del menor, quien al encontrarse inertemente sorprendido, no opuso resistencia cuando el rubio lo guió a recostarse de nuevo, situándose él a su lado pasándole un brazo por debajo para juntarlo a su pecho.  
-Puedes confiar en mí, enano... Yo te quiero, Near.-  
Le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso en la sien.  
   
   
   
   
   
-_-_-_-  
   
   
   
   
**19h57  
 **  
   
   
   
   
Tan pronto abrió la puerta de su apartamento una melodía se escabulló en sus oídos, dejándolo inerte bajo el umbral percatándose de un par de detalles. Primero que las lámparas  del lugar estaban apagadas, y que éste se veía iluminado solo por las luces de las calles que entraban por la pared de vidrio que estaba ubicada al extremo opuesto, cuya persiana había sido levantada. Segundo que uno de los sofás de centro había sido retirado, y que éste ahora yacía frente a la pared anteriormente mencionada, del cual podía ver sobresalir una mata de cabellos castaños. Y tercero que la melodía, aunque suave y hermosa, la encontraba melancólica.   
   
   
Dejó las llaves en la mesita que tenía al lado de la puerta y tendió su saco en el perchero antes de acercarse despacio, preguntándose si Light se habría percatado de su presencia pese a estar de espaldas.   
   
   
   
   
-En días como estos es que me arrepiento haberme decidido por un lugar tan céntrico, el tráfico es un caos.-  
Comentó más para romper el hielo cuando estuvo cerca, notando que muchos metros abajo la calle estaba abarrotada de autos, recordando que él mismo había estado atascado ahí por al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos.  
   
   
   
   
-A mí me gusta...-  
Susurró sin apartar los ojos del panorama, subió una pierna sobre el sofá y la abrazó con ambos brazos, posando su quijada sobre su rodilla de manera calma.  
-Jamás había visto tantas luces juntas.-  
Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó por un segundo, manteniéndose embelesado aún por la vista, por las luces y lejana bulla del claxon de los auto, las casas cercanas con sus focos amarillos, y alguna iluminación neón que lograba ver a la distancia, deduciendo que debía de tratarse de restaurantes o lugares importantes, todo esto bajo el brillo de la misma luna, la cual apaciblemente los cubría... todo resplandecía, se movía, se oía... todo parecía tan lleno de vida.  
   
   
   
-Y si tanto te gusta...¿por qué no disfrutar de la vista con una canción más apropiada?-  
Se sentó junto al castaño pero al extremo opuesto antes de cuestionar,  inevitablemente incómodo que el apartamento estuviese en penumbras e invadido de esa canción, la cual insistía, no era fea, pero le daba una sensación de vacío, aunque parecía ser que eso ocurría solo con él, ya que el castaño parecía disfrutarla, sonriendo al escuchar la petición del azabache.  
   
   
   
-¿No te gusta Yōko Kanno?, a mí me parece que birden es apropiada.-  
Tomó su celular que había dejado sobre la bracera del sofá y estirando su brazo colocó el aparato a escasos centímetros del rostro del azabache, donde Lawliet pudo ver que a la melodía le faltaba al menos diez minutos porque era la versión extendida... genial.   
   
   
   
-¿Otra vez ellos?, ¿que no son los mismos compositores de la canción que escuchamos aquella vez?-  
Preguntó al leer en la pantalla "Yōko Kanno feat. Arnor Dan", recordando la canción que había tranquilizado a Light hace un par de meses en su auto, la cual no había entendido la letra, pero si se había embargado de hermosa melancolía.   
   
   
   
-Ajah, ella es tecladista.-  
Se encogió de brazos antes de regresar su celular a su sitio, volviendo su vista hacia lo que él encontraba como un paisaje hermoso.  
   
   
   
-¿Y todas sus canciones son así de...frías?-  
Continuó  sin apartar su vista de Light, quien seguía con la mirada fija a la calle, riendo ahora más amplio, como un niño mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
   
   
   
-No, pero ésta me gusta, es como si las distorsionadas luces parpadeasen a su ritmo, haciendo lo mejor por seguir brillando, ignorando que quizá sus vidas se están acabando, algunas tal vez mañana ya no vuelvan a encender.-  
   
   
   
   
-¡Dame el celular!-  
Pidió con rapidez extendiendo la mano cuando sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda.  
   
   
   
Y Light, aunque confuso, no renegó, total, legalmente el aparato si pertenecía a Lawliet, pero no esperaba que éste fuese a detener la reproducción.  
   
   
   
   
-A veces eres tan deprimente para hablar.-  
Comentó guardando el aparato en su bolsillo, viendo como el castaño se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia.  
   
   
   
-No soy deprimente, soy realista.-  
Regresó su vista a la ventana, subiendo ahora su otra pierna para abrazarlas a ambas sin poder apartar sus grandes ojos de la luz de la ciudad.  
   
   
   
-Pues tu realismo me deprime... mejor hablemos de otra cosa.-  
Se ladeó sobre el sofá para poder verlo, atrayendo la mirada del castaño por el abrupto cambio de tema.  
   
   
   
   
-¿De qué?-  
Preguntó sin mucho interés, pero repitiendo las acciones del azabache, ladeándose en el asiento para poder quedar frente a frente, uno a cada extremo del no tan largo sillón, pero tampoco tan pequeño como para que sus rodillas se rozasen.  
   
   
   
   
-No sé... ¿de tu día?, ¿dormiste bien?, ¿comiste bien?... ¿ya no te ha dolido la cabeza?-  
Susurró la última pregunta, mordiéndose el labio inferior nervioso, recordando la anemia que Light tiene o había tenido, temiendo que los mareos de hace dos días  fuesen a causa de ella.  
   
   
   
   
-Estoy bien, te dije que no te preocupases, solo me dolía por el golpe que me dio el imbécil de Teru.-  
Espetó rodando los ojos, pero que para Lawliet no era suficiente.   
   
   
   
   
-Te dolió por dos días seguidos, anteayer ni siquiera saliste de la cama por el mareo, no me pidas que no me preocupe.-  
Frunció el entrecejo molesto, no muy seguro si su molestia era por la necedad del castaño o por recordar la primera noche en la que llevó a Light a su casa, quien mascullando y quebrantado, claramente afectado por el dolor, le había contado de la pelea que se había llevado a cabo en aquel colegio, donde Light había sido el hazmereír de todos sus compañeros.  
   
   
   
   
-Intenta que alguien te golpee tan fuerte como para que tu cabeza rebote contra el asfalto y me dices si a ti no te queda doliendo por días.-  
Espetó mordaz, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
   
   
   
Lawliet apretó los puños sobre el sillón, molesto de solo pensar que esos idiotas se habían atrevido a burlarse de Light, y molesto también por la actitud que el castaño tomaba, aunque no pasó mucho para que una idea se instalase en su mente, haciéndole relajar las facciones y sonriendo débilmente. Hace tres días había sido lindo cuidar de Light colocándole compresas heladas sobre los golpes mientras éste se mantenía postrado en la cama, con los ojos apretados en notable dolor, balbuceando toda la historia que Lawliet logró entender solo poniendo mucho esfuerzo, pero que lo lindo de la escena no quitaba que se había preocupado en realidad, pensó mucho en ir al hospital pero el castaño insistió que no valía la pena por solo unos golpes. Y ahora Light había dejado de lucir tan frágil como las noches previas, volvía a tener ese semblante serio y esa manía por contradecirlo en casi todo, volvía a ser el Light que recordaba... pero seguía ahí, no había tomado sus cosas ni se había marchado en su ausencia... y eso animó al azabache.  
   
   
   
-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí...-  
Susurró cabizbajo, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios y seguro que debía estar sonrojado, y aunque había sido un susurro, no había sido lo suficientemente inaudible para que pasase desapercibido por Light, quien rápidamente se tensó nervioso.   
-Te traje una sorpresa.-  
Continuó, alzando la cabeza esta vez, para encontrarse con los ojos miel que seguían abiertos de par en par.  
   
   
   
   
-¿Y que es?-  
Preguntó nervioso, apartando la vista de los profundos orbes del azabache.  
   
   
   
   
-La escuela Tomoeda ha aceptado hacerte los exámenes finales en tres semanas.-  
Dijo sin tanto preámbulo, satisfecho de la manera abrupta en que los ojos de Light volvieron para encontrar los suyos, completamente abiertos.   
   
   
   
   
   
-...¿qué?...-  
Una de sus piernas bajó de nuevo al suelo sin que el pudiese detenerla al momento que su cuerpo pareció desconectarse de su cuerpo, totalmente perplejo.  
   
   
   
   
-Pero me han explicado que al no ser parte oficial del alumnado, deberás esperarte un poco más para que se te brinde tu diploma porque deben asegurarse que tu récord académico sea el solicitado por el ministerio de educación, lo cual puede tomar algunos meses.-  
Continuó esta vez con un tono de voz más bajo, quizá levemente decepcionado, hubiese deseado que todo fuese más rápido.  
   
   
   
Sin embargo Light no parecía prestar atención a las palabras del azabache o a la leve decepción que se dejaba escuchar en ellas, él solo estaba prendido en lo que Elle había dicho antes. Su estómago había temblado inevitablemente al escucharlo, al igual que sus labios, los cuales formaron una sonrisa dudosa,  nervioso y ansioso al recuperar la imagen de él mismo logrando una de sus metas, que si bien no eran muchas y era apenas la primera, imaginarse alcanzando una lo hacía sentir más cerca de las otras dos.  
   
   
   
   
-¿Por que lo haces?-  
Susurró sin pensar bien lo que sus labios articulaban, odiándose  casi al instante.  
   
   
   
Para Lawliet escucharlo fue como un déjà vu, no era la primera persona que hacía la misma pregunta ese día, pero él no tenía problemas con repetir la respuesta.  
   
   
   
   
-Porque te quiero.-  
Confesó seguro de lo que decía, sin bajar ni apartar la mirada, expectante a cualquier reacción de Light, quien volvió a tensarse prendiéndose de los ojos del azabache.   
   
   
   
   
-Yo... lo siento, Lawliet... pero no podría decir lo mismo.-  
Se mordió el labio apenado y sintió su garganta arder tras cada palabra, sin embargo el aludido no pareció ofenderse, en cambio comenzó a arrastrarse por el sofá buscando acercársele.  
   
   
   
   
-Ya lo sé, aunque estoy convencido que no lo dices no porque no lo sientas, más bien no acostumbras a decir lo que sientes, pero no estoy seguro sino lo dices por miedo... o porque nunca hubo nadie que te escuchase, Light, pero yo sé que también me quieres.-  
Habló apacible, no perdiendo ningún detalle de como aquel serio rostro ahora se mostraba suave, con sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras Lawliet se seguía acercando. Y al encontrarse Light con una pierna en el suelo y otra flexionada sobre el sofá, fue fácil para el azabache situarse en medio de ellas, hincado apoyando sus glúteos en sus talones.  
   
   
   
   
-¿Por que tan seguro?-  
Intentó sonar serio, pero fue imposible que su voz no flaquease al momento que Lawliet seguía acercándose a su rostro, intentando Light alejarse pero que la bracera del asiento no se lo permitió, provocando que el castaño cerrase rápidamente los ojos, nervioso.  
   
   
   
   
-Abre los ojos.-  
Pidió Lawliet con suavidad tomándole de la quijada con una mano, y Light, aunque no muy convencido, los abrió con lentitud.  
-Ayer te prometí que no haría nada en contra de tu voluntad.-  
Continuó, preguntándose si Light estaba consciente que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, encontrando curioso que éste fuese el mismo muchacho decidido cuyo único objetivo era terminar con el asunto para  marcharse... y aunque le estaba resultando difícil ver esos entreabiertos labios tan cerca de los suyos, no iba a hacerlo si Light no quería como antes había dicho, porque llevarlo a su apartamento no era bajo la obligación de que cumpliese un papel de novio, no era para obligarlo a que fuese su amante, no quería que Light sintiese que debía pagarle con su cuerpo.  
   
   
   
-¿¡en-entonces que haces tan cerca!?...¡Aléjate!-  
Trató de empujarlo colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, frunció el entrecejo para aparentar molestia, aunque más que nada le inquietaba la agradable sensación de sentirlo cerca.  
   
   
   
   
-Me preguntaste el porqué estoy tan seguro.-  
Lawliet no se movió, en cambio solo desplazó la mano con la que sostenía la quijada del castaño y la colocó abierta sobre el pecho de éste, sintiendo ese corazón palpitar.  
-Y quizá tengas razón, lo único que puedo tomar como verdadero es que yo te quiero, que me gustas... y que hace mucho comencé a enamorarme.-  
Hizo una pausa, los labios de Light se entreabrieron, quizá de sorpresa porque no articuló ninguna palabra, sin embargo Lawliet si sonrió antes de retirar su mano de aquel pecho y alejarse de su cuerpo despacio.  
-Quizá no digas que me quieres, pero sentí tu corazón acelerándose, eso me es suficiente por ahora... esperaré paciente el día que no solo me lo diga tu corazón, sino que también tus labios.-  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Noticias.

-La aparición de los primeros habitantes humanos en el archipiélago japonés data del...-  
Light bufó al haber olvidado lo que continuaba, y rodando sus ojos regresó la vista al cuaderno abierto que yacía sobre la cama, en la cual él estaba acostado panza abajo, manteniendo su torso superior elevado, usando de soporte sus antebrazos. Tenía quizá cuarenta minutos estudiando, repitiendo los apuntes en voz baja para no despertar a quien dormía a su lado.

-Paleolítico aproximadamente 35,000 años atrás. Entre los años 11,000 y 500 a. C. dichos habitantes...-

 

-¿Qué haces?-  
Interrumpió Lawliet con voz carrasposa, restregándose los ojos y sentándose sobre el colchón perezosamente se encontró con la cabeza castaña de Light casi a la altura del pie de la cama.

 

-Estudiando.-  
Contestó sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno.

Pero Lawliet si volteó su rostro hacia la mesita de noche, viendo que su reloj mostraba las seis de la mañana.

 

-¿No es un poco temprano para estar estudiando?-

 

-No tenía sueño.-  
Pasó la página, murmurando lo que iba leyendo.

 

-Pero ayer también estudiaste.-  
Comenzó a arrastrase lento por el colchón, jalándose con sus pies y empujándose con sus manos.

 

-Ayer estudié matemáticas, hoy estoy repasando historia.-   
Estaba a punto de pesar la página nuevamente cuando su cuaderno fue cerrado sin su permiso, antes que el rostro de Lawliet se hundiese en sus castaños cabellos, terminando con un beso entre ellos.

 

-Aún faltan dos semanas para tus exámenes.-  
Continuó, arrastrándose completamente por el colchón hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.  
-Además es sábado.-  
Le aventó a la cabeza una toalla limpia que acababa de sacar de su closet.  
-Ve a bañarte para salir a desayunar.-

 

-Pero aún no tengo hambre.-

 

-Entonces quedémonos un rato más abrazados en la cama.-  
Sonrió ladino, viendo al castaño ponerse de pie sin dudarlo.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte?-  
Continuó con picardía al verlo tomar la toalla con premura antes de dirigirse al baño.

 

-Tan amable, pero puedo solo.-  
Contestó entrecerrando los ojos, bajando levemente su holgado pants gris antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño, dejando a la vista parte de su blanco trasero a sabiendas que Lawliet tenía la mirada fija en él.

 

Y el pelinegro no pudo evitar morderse los labios antes de lanzarse de espaldas sobre el colchón una vez la puerta de baño se cerró. El trato seguía igual, no lo besaría ni tocaría si así Light lo quería, aunque se muriese por hacerlo, quería llevarlo con calma, lo cual era ilógico cuando uno ya conocía el cuerpo desnudo del otro, pero estaba convencido que de volver a estar juntos sin ropas en la misma cama, debía ser como la vez en el hotel, impulsados por algo más que solo deseo, o por apegarse a un trato que en su momento había sido conveniente, pero que ahora ya no tenía validez para él.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-

 

 

  
-¿Les parece bien una mesa en el área de butacas?-

  
Lawliet asintió y como respuesta recibido una cálida sonrisa por parte de la camarera, quien con menús en mano les guió el camino entre las mesas de aquel restaurante de apacible y sobrio ambiente que visitaba a diario solamente los días de semana antes de entrar a su trabajo, pero que por esta vez haría una excepción.

  
-¿Te das cuenta que es aquí donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita?-  
Comentó Lawliet tan pronto la mesera se marchó para darles el tiempo de pensar en que comerían.

 

-Diooooss, ¿es posible que exista hombre más cursi?, hace meses no le habrías llamado cita.-  
Abrió el menú para comenzar a revisarlo, quizá era su manera de querer escapar del incómodo momento, porque era extraño estar de nuevo sentados frente a frente en el mismo restaurante donde hace meses juraba odiar a ese tipo, a quien en ese entonces veía solo como un cliente más.

 

-Dime como quieras, no me importa.-  
Se encogió de hombros sonriente, tomando un poco del vaso con agua que en el lugar ofrecían como cortesía.  
-Aunque... lamentablemente en aquella ocasión también andabas tu rostro marcado.-  
Finalizó esta vez más serio, escaneándole, recordando que, como bien había dicho, la vez anterior Light mostraba una marca violácea bajo el labio inferior, y esta vez aunque quizá de forma más leve al haber pasado cinco días, las huellas que Teru había dejado a causa de la riña aún estaban presentes.

  
-Debe de ser alguna señal, quizá tú me das mala suerte.-  
Elevó el menú para dejar su sonrisa tras él, sin apartar sus ojos de Lawliet, quien luego de sacudir sus cabellos levemente, también sonrió.  
-Pero ni creas que será como aquella vez.-  
Fingió seriedad, provocando que su acompañante enarcase una ceja, curioso.

  
-¿No?, ¿en que sentido?-  
Apoyó su codo en la mesa para luego reposar su barbilla en su mano, de manera relajada, sin perder de vista al muchacho que tenía enfrente, cuya presencia podía resultar hostil para cualquiera, pero que él estaba disfrutando de ese momento, de verlo mejor anímicamente.

  
-Esta vez yo elijo nuestra comida, jamás en mi vida vuelvo a probar esos huevos mal cocidos que tú me diste, seguro que querías matarme.-  
Recordaba lo que había sentido esa vez cuando no tenía idea de qué eran muchos de esos platillos, sin embargo como la vez anterior, no fue algo que le demostrase a su acompañante, en cambió continuó leyendo manteniendo el entrecejo levemente fruncido como si ese gesto fuese a ayudarle a encontrar algo más rápidamente, pero alzó la mirada cuando la risa socarrona de Lawliet llamó su atención.

  
-¿Los huevos de codorniz es un platillo demasiado fino para tu paladar?-  
Rió más alto esta vez, importándole poco la mirada llena de desprecio que se ganó.  
-Pero para que veas que no soy un maldito, como seguramente me has de estar llamando en tu mente, por la mitad del día de hoy tú mandas.-

  
-¿Como sabes lo que estaba pensado y a que te refieres conque yo mando?-  
Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose mejor en su asiento y viéndolo con sus ojos entrecerrados, queriendo encontrar la trampa en sus palabras.

  
-Esperaba que dijeses que no pensabas en eso.-  
Suspiró, fingiéndose ofendido.  
-Volviendo a lo otro, cuando digo que tú mandas por la mitad del día, me refiero a que luego de aquí puedes decidir a dónde iremos, pero por la tarde yo ya tengo nuestros planes.-

 

-¿Y si no quiero ir a ninguna parte?-  
Lo retó con la mirada, pero Lawliet no se dejó intimidar.

  
-Te encanta llevarme la contraria, eres un necio de primera, pero ese es tu problema.-  
Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ladino.  
-Como la persona bondadosa que soy, te estoy dando la opción de que tú elijas, pero sino quieres, entonces elijo yo, a modo que hazte la idea que hoy no pasaremos en casa, así que tienes la opción de decidir tú dónde quieres ir luego de desayunar, o lo hago yo, no importa.-

 

-¿Y a dónde piensa llevarme por la tarde, señor bondad?-  
Masculló, con notable sarcasmo.

 

-"Señor bondad", esa me gusta, deberías considerar en comenzar a llamarme así.-  
Se mofó, haciendo una señal a la camarera que se encontraba a lo lejos, indicándole que se acercase.  
-Por lo demás, deberás esperar, no me gusta arruinar las sorpresas.-

Y antes de que Light pudiese protestar o exigir una respuesta más clara, la joven mesera apareció con libreta en mano interrumpiendo el momento.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

  
Caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro en un espacio no mayor a un metro. Creía que de seguir así podría abrir un agujero en el suelo, quedarse sin uñas por estarlas mordiendo tan nerviosamente, o desgastar la suela de sus zapatos por arrastrarlos en el mismo espacio incansablemente. Había estado de pie frente a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe por no más de cinco minutos, aunque para Mello parecían horas mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y ordenar sus ideas pues todas eran un alboroto en su cabeza. ¿Tenía miedo?, quizá más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Más allá de la furia, temía entrar a esa oficina y escuchar una verdad para la cual no estaba preparado.

Sin embargo se atrevió a llamar a la puerta luego de haberse pasado las manos sobre el ajustado chaleco negro para desarrugarlo. Y pocos segundos fueron los que pasaron antes de escuchar la profunda voz proveniente del interior, un formal "adelante" le permitió la entrada.

  
-Perdón si interrumpo.-  
Asomó primero su cabeza por la ranura de la puerta semi abierta, encontrándose con Gendō sentado en su escritorio, vista fija a los folios que tenía sobre él.

  
-Pasa de una vez Mihael, ¿que necesitas?-  
Espetó con cierto deje de desesperación en su voz, rascándose la coronilla sin alzar la vista, concentrado solamente en resolver ese pequeño lío que tenía en los papeleos.

  
-Hablar con usted, claro está.-  
Recuperando un poco el control sobre su cuerpo, agudizó su mirada al momento que se adentró por completo en aquella oficina, tomando asiento frente a su jefe sin ni siquiera haber esperado a que Gendō se lo ofreciese.

  
Sin embargo no fue la imprudencia del más joven que captó la atención del mayor, quien quitándose sus lentes de lectura apartó la mirada del trabajo y la dirigió a Mello, quien lo veía desafiante.

  
-Pues tienes cinco minutos, Mihael.-  
Bufó viendo su reloj de muñeca de manera desinteresada.  
-Espero que sea importante para que tengas el atrevimiento de...-

  
-¿Que se tienen usted y Near?-  
Interrumpió directo, mandíbula tensa y manos hechas puños sobre sus rodillas.

Y Gendō no pudo evitar la leve risa socarrona que escapó de sus labios, acomodándose mejor en su confortable butaca para prestar mejor atención al muchacho frente a él, la conversación de repente le parecía que podía resultar interesante.

 

-Lo que tenga con Nate es algo que, según supongo yo, nos incumbe solo a mí y a él.-

Mello tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse sentado en esa silla en lugar de lanzarse sobre aquel hombre y exigirle una respuesta más clara. En el mejor de los casos había esperado que Gendō negase tener algo con su Near, pero no que éste contestase dejando abierta cualquier posibilidad.

  
-Le recuerdo que... hace meses usted intentó sobrepasarse con él.-  
Continuó, con una voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en mantenerse lo más calmo posible, pero que los espasmos que iban en aumento en su cuerpo le hacían saber que no estaba funcionando.  
-Y hace unos días vi a Near saliendo de esta oficina, no debería darse usted a malas interpre...-

 

-¿Por que no le preguntas directamente al joven River?-  
Interrumpió, rodando los ojos antes de tomar de nuevo su lapicero e ignorar al rubio para continuar con su labor.  
-De mi parte obtendrás la misma respuesta, cualquier trato entre él y yo solo nos concierne a ambos.-

 

-¡Pero usted es nuestro jefe!-  
Vociferó poniéndose de pie abruptamente al mismo tiempo que sus manos se apoyaron de forma brusca sobre el escritorio, emitiendo un seco golpe que hizo al mayor elevar la vista de nuevo, sus cansados orbes encontrándose con los jóvenes y penetrantes ojos color zafiro.  
-¡¡Créame que puedo hacer lo que sea para inculparlo por abuso de autoridad por cualquier acto llevado a cabo durante horas del trabajo pero con fines de satisfacción personal!!-  
Tensó más la mandíbula cuando debido a la cercanía le pareció que la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su jefe era más amplia.  
-...de seguro es lo que pasó con Light.-  
Sus facciones, de manera abrupta, se relajaron cuando esa tan sola idea cruzó por su mente, hasta el momento lo que él y Near sabían es que los servicios del castaño ya no eran requeridos en el establecimiento.

  
Pero contrario a Mello, Gendō pareció tensarse de tan solo escuchar el nombre de Light, porque jamás se atrevería a admitir que había sido engañado como un imbécil por alguien quien fácilmente era veinte años menor, en cambio se había encargado de hacer saber a algunos empleados que el despido del muchacho se había debido a recorte de personal, y al ser Light el más nuevo, carecía de los privilegios que podía tener alguien con más tiempo en el restaurante.

  
-¿Abuso de autoridad?-  
Espetó mordaz mientras se pasaba una mano por sus levemente desordenados cabellos, intentando recobrar la compostura.  
-¿Pero que dices?, nada ha sido hecho sin su consent..-

Mas no pudo terminar, de forma violenta Mello lo había tomado por las solapas del saco, haciéndolo ponerse de pie en contra de su voluntad.

  
-¿¡Se ha atrevido a tocarlo!?-  
Su voz inyectada de ira escondía de buena forma el miedo de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

  
-No sé de qué barrio vengas tú, Mihael, pero un caballero como yo no resuelve las cosas a golpe.-  
De manera calma pero con notable soberbia tomó al muchacho por las muñecas, intentando hacerlo desistir en su agarre, pero que éste apretó con más fuerzas la tela entre sus puños.  
-Suéltame...-  
Ordenó, manteniendo esa mirada altanera.

  
-Le he hecho una pregunta.-  
Sus apretados dientes apenas le dejaban pronunciar las palabras claramente, pero no desistió, pudiendo sentir debido a la cercanía la acelerada respiración del hombre que fingía seguir apacible, evitando el escritorio que se mantenía entre ellos el contacto total entre sus cuerpos.  
-¿Usted... ¡se ha atrevido a tocarlo!?-

 

-¿Y si así fuera qué?-

Todo pasó tan rápido que Gendō no pudo prever el puñetazo a un costado de sus labios, retrocediendo dos pasos debido al impacto. Y Mello, aunque una parte de él le dictaba saltarse ese escritorio, la otra lo dejó inerte, ojos levemente más abiertos al percatarse de lo que había hecho, tragando saliva nervioso al ver a Gendō limpiándose la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo que acaba de extraer de su bolsillo, dejándolo manchado de un intenso carmín, una mancha de sangre que a pesar de ser pequeña, no borraba el hecho de que acababa de golpear a su jefe.

  
-¡Usted es el culpable de que él haya cambiado!-  
Lo acusó señalándolo con su dedo, totalmente cegado o quizá queriendo justificar sus acciones previas.  
-¡Quien sabe que ideas le ha metido en la cabeza para...-

  
-¿Para que se drogue?-  
Interrumpió con ironía, esbozando una mueca en lugar de sonrisa debido a la leve inflamación en sus labios.

  
-...¿Qué?...-  
Jadeó, creyendo que había exhalado todo el aire que podían contener sus pulmones pues de repente éstos se sentían tan comprimidos que hasta el movimiento regular del tórax parecía lastimarlos. Ni siquiera sabía si aún se encontraba de pie, sus piernas se sentían tan débiles, tan carentes de vida que por un momento creyó estar flotando en la habitación.

  
-Lo que escuchaste, Mihael. Jamás he hecho nada que él no quiera, como jamás le he dado cosas que ni yo mismo consumo, puede que el cigarrillo sea una adición para mí, pero nunca he consumido algo más, tampoco incitaría a alguien a que lo hiciera.-  
Tenía demasiadas ganas de descargar su furia en aquel perfectamente perfilado rostro, los ojos de Mello lucían tan distantes que sería fácil tomarlo desprevenido, pero eso podría ocasionarle problemas, algún alboroto atraería a la policía, la cual podría llevarlo a la comisaría hasta que se aclaren los hechos, y no deseaba que su restaurante se viese involucrado en un escándalo.

  
-Entonces...¿p-por que me dice e-eso?-  
Balbuceó, no importándole si en su voz quedaba al descubierto su miedo, de hecho ni siquiera prestaba atención a ese detalle, su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido por procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, deseando que fuese una broma, que hubiese entendido mal, o que fuese un sueño. No podía ni quería imaginarse nada relacionado a narcóticos junto al nombre de su enano de grandes ojos y cabellos blancos en la misma oración.

 

-Y pensé que eras más listo.-  
Rió quedamente, acomodándose de nuevo en su butaca, pasando del dolor y divirtiéndose con la imagen de derrota que el muchacho frente a él le brindaba.  
-Te lo diré una vez Mihael y luego darás la vuelta para salir de mi oficina, ¿entendido?-  
Mello asintió lentamente, la imagen de su jefe se había vuelto difusa, aunque sabía que no era porque estuviese a punto de desmayarse, era peor, estaba consciente de las lagrimas que se habían agolpado tras sus párpados, éstas ardían por salir.  
-Bien, repetiré una vez más para que quede claro que jamás le obligue a hacer o a consumir algo... sin embargo Mihael, tu preciado Nate tampoco es la santa paloma que aparenta ser con esa carita, conoce de estupefacientes, pero no sé de cuáles ni hasta qué punto estará involucrado con ellos, ¿o es que no te ha dicho lo que encontré en su casillero?-

  
-¿¡Y si lo sabía por qué no dijo nada!?-  
Vociferó, limpiándose rápidamente con su antebrazo las lágrimas que descendieron al no poder ser retenidas.

  
-Lo que hagan fuera de las horas laborales no es de mi incumbencia mientras no afecte sus rendimientos. Ahora, dije que debías marcharte, cualquier duda pregúntasela a él.-  
Se colocó nuevamente sus lentes y haciendo un ademán con su mano le pidió al rubio que se fuera.

  
Y Mello acató, más por querer salir rápido de ese lugar que por obedecerlo. Se dirigió a la salida sintiendo su mandíbula completamente tensa, pero sus ojos exigiendo ser drenados.

  
-¿Mihael?-  
Llamó Gendō desde su escritorio una vez el muchacho había tomado la perilla de la puerta, quien volteó a verlo ladeando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.  
-Hazme el favor y ninguno de los dos vuelva a aparecerse por aquí.-  
Finalizó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

  
Una soberbia que al más joven no le importó, en cambio solo giró el pomo y azotó la puerta al salir. Y sin ser consciente de que acababa de ser despedido, bajó las escaleras que dirigían a la primera planta, desabrochando los botones de su chaleco pero sin dejar de pasear su mirada por entre las mesas donde se abría paso, el restaurante estaba lleno debido a la hora, por lo que habían meseros yendo y viniendo, lo que le volvía más difícil su búsqueda, hasta que sus pies lo guiaron a la parte trasera, pasando de largo la algarabía presente en la cocina, donde el chef daba las indicaciones que los apresurados y sofocados cocineros debían seguir. Continuó hasta atravesar la puerta del fondo, ignorando la ayuda que le solicitaban sus compañeros cuando pasó a sus lados, llegando a la bodega donde solían guardar las reservas y a la cual debían ir si algún alimento o vino se había agotado de los estantes, y ahí lo vio, de puntillas intentando alcanzar unas bolsas pequeñas de harina que estaban acomodadas en la parte superior, las cuales luego procedía a colocar sobre la canasta que sostenía en su otra mano.

  
-Deja eso.-  
Ordenó situándose detrás del más joven, a quien le sonsacó un respingo por la repentina compañía cuando se creía solo.

  
-El chef me ha pedido que lleve unas cuantas bolsas para los postres de la noche.-  
Respondió con una sonrisa sin voltear, viendo a Mello sobre uno de sus hombros sin detener su labor de bajar la cantidad de bolsas que le habían pedido.

  
Mello tragó grueso al ver esa sonrisa, tan Near que le costaba creer las palabras que Gendō le había dicho. Pero sacudió levemente su cabeza para deshacerse de la idea de que posiblemente todo había sido un malentendido con su jefe, porque la duda ya había sido sembrada, y quería llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, así que tomándolo del brazo comenzó a jalarlo.

  
-Te he dicho que dejes eso, tú y yo nos vamos.-

  
-¿¡Qué!?, p-pero aún no termino.-  
Balbuceó, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás para soltarse del agarre, pero que los pocos centímetros más altos que Mello era junto a la determinación que se dejaba ver en su agudizada mirada hacían que el rubio no cesase.

  
-Deja que alguien más termine.-  
Espetó, arrebatándole la canasta y colocándola luego, de manera brusca, sobre la barra de la cocina.

Los presentes desviaron por un momento su mirada hacia aquel par, pero nadie se atrevió a intervenir, en cierta parte no querían meterse con el más alto conociendo su actitud, asumiendo que era una riña de pareja que en alguna ocasión también los habían visto tener, además el trabajo estaba tan movido que todos regresaron a su labor rápidamente, tomando alguien más la canasta para finalizar lo que Near había dejado a medias.

La pesada puerta trasera de la cocina chirrió al ser cerrada, sonsacándole un leve respingo al muchacho de cabellos blancos, cuyo brazo mostraba de manera bastante visible la marca roja que los dedos de Mello habían dejado en su pálida piel ahora que lo había soltado, estando ambos ahora en el callejón que se encontraba en la parte trasera.

  
-Mello...¿que sucede?-  
Preguntó temeroso dudando si acercarse cuando una de las botas del rubio golpeó uno de los grandes contenedores verdes, ésos que cada noche eran llenados con la basura del establecimiento.

  
-Nada...-  
Masculló mordiéndose la lengua. Estaba molesto, no, más bien furioso aunque sin saber muy bien una razón en específico, quizá era por todo, porque Gendō a su manera había dado a entender que si había tenido algo con Near, tal vez por haberse enterado por terceras fuentes de lo que ocurría con el menor en lugar de él tenerle la confianza de decírselo, o tal vez molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo notado antes, por haber permitido que ocurriese.

  
-Entonces... regresemos a trabajar, ¿si?-  
Estiró uno de sus brazos para tímidamente alcanzar una de las manos del rubio, quien se había encorvado sobre uno de los contenedores.

  
-No, tú y yo ya no trabajaremos aquí.-  
Se irguió, apretando la mano que sostenía la suya antes de voltearse para ver al otro.

  
-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡que hiciste, Mello!?, no te preocupes, hablaré con Gendō para...-

  
-Los que necesitan hablar somos nosotros.-  
Interrumpió, no pudiendo evitar fruncir el entrecejo cuando Near mencionó a su —ahora ex— jefe.

  
-pues dime de una maldita vez Mello que me estás asustando.-

El mayor de los dos lo pensó un momento, respiró profundo para intentar recobrar la compostura, porque era consciente que su pésima actitud le podía hacer lanzar todas las palabras de la peor manera, y aunque estaba molesto, también quería abrazarlo y rogar porque nada fuese cierto, pero de ser verdad, quería ayudarlo, y sabía que asustando al menor no iba a lograrlo.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.-  
Suspiró, sintiendo que por dentro su corazón aún galopeaba con demasiada rapidez que dolía.  
-Near... necesito que seas sincero conmigo.-  
Comenzó, mordiéndose los labios al ver esos insondables orbes prendidos de él.  
-Cuando salíamos al le chat noir, tú apenas y tomabas alcohol, y de cualquier estupefaciente pasabas totalmente a diferencia de los demás... ¿eso ha cambiado, Near?-

  
-No, n-no entiendo.-  
Titubeó, apartando la mirada.

  
-No eres ningún tonto, pero si quieres que lo diga de otra manera...-  
Apretó las manos que tenía entre las suyas al notar que éstas se habían tornado heladas.  
-¿Has estado consumiendo algún tipo de droga últimamente, Near?-

La respiración se le cortó bajo la penetrante mirada de Mello, y sintió que su frente comenzó a humedecerse, nervioso. Tan fácil que parecía admitirlo, pero que su seca garganta no permitía emitir palabras coherentes.

Y Mello lo escuchó balbucear pero no lo interrumpió, en algún momento enredó una de sus manos entre los copiosos cabellos blancos, intentando tranquilizarlo, porque el apacible rostro de Near ahora lucía dudoso, sus orbes más abiertos si cabe. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando el sordo sonido de un disparo irrumpió en el lugar, sintiendo Mello como si de repente hubiese sido empujado bruscamente junto al escozor que pareció atravesar su piel, un copioso líquido color carmín cubriendo su hombro y brazo antes de que su espalda crujiese al chocar contra el concreto... un grito que pareció lejano, un difuso auto de vidrios polarizados al inicio del callejón, y luego todo se volvió negro.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

El motor del auto se apagó, no sin antes Elle cerciorarse que Light no se hubiese retirado la venda que le había colocado desde que salieron del cine.

  
-Que sepas que lo que haremos no es del todo correcto.-  
Rompió el silencio al abrir la puerta del copiloto luego de haber rodeado el carro.

  
-Deja de hablar como si fuésemos a robar un banco.-  
Bufó, tomándose del brazo de Elle para salir al estar aún privado de su visión.

  
-Levanta el pie.-  
Advirtió para que el castaño no tropezase con la parte inferior del portón beige que estaban atravesando.

  
-¿Y si simplemente me quitó esta tonta venda?-  
Llevó una mano a la altura de sus ojos, pero Elle lo sostuvo de la muñeca impidiéndole cualquier otro movimiento.

  
-No seas impaciente, solo confía en mi.-  
Contestó apacible, caminando lento sobre las rústicas baldosas de aquel enorme patio, bajo la mirada de algunos curiosos que no les apartaban la vista al verlos tan juntos.

  
-Escucho agua...-  
Murmuró queriendo romper de nuevo el silencio, aún con su brazo enredado en el de Lawliet.

  
-Hay una fuente cerca, es bastante grande y el agua salpica hacia arriba, seguro te gustará cuando la veas.-

  
Light no dijo más, y Lawliet continuó su andar, hasta ingresar al enorme establecimiento que estaba en medio, donde una sonriente mujer de traje blanco le abrió la puerta principal.

  
-Sé que no han pasado ni dos semanas y me dijeron que lo ideal era esperar al menos treinta días.-  
Comenzó nuevamente mientras sus pasos hacían eco en el espacioso e inmaculado pasillo.  
-Pero va mostrando una mejoría, además todo pasó tan rápido que me parece injusto esperarnos treinta días, pero eso sí, lamentablemente solo tendremos veinte minutos, no me permitieron más.-

  
El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose alertó al castaño, y estaba a punto de exigirle a Lawliet que dejase de jugar y fuese claro cuando repentinamente unos brazos rodearon su cintura, pegándose alguien a su torso, temblando involuntariamente al reconocer ese aroma.

  
-¿Mamá?-  
Susurró retirándose la venda con premura, encontrándose con la mata de cabellos marrones pegada a su pecho.

  
Lawliet retrocedió unos pasos, soltando al castaño quien al saberse libre, rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la mujer, estrechándola en su pecho.

  
-Mira, este es el guapo muchacho del que te hablé.-  
Se dirigió Sachiko a su compañera de cuarto, quien desde su cama los veía sonrientes.

 

-Mucho gusto Light, mi nombre es Saori.-  
Contestó la joven de cabellos rojos mientras se ponía de pie, estrechando su mano con la del castaño.  
-Te aseguro que no hay día que Sachiko no hable de ti, ahora si me disculpan iré a estirar las piernas un rato en el patio trasero.-  
Sonriendo, hizo un ademan de despedida con su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa igual de amplia a Lawliet antes de salir de la habitación.

  
-¡Ven!, quiero mostrarte algo.-  
Dijo Sachiko a los pocos segundos, tomando a su hijo de la mano y jalándolo hacia su lado de la habitación.

  
-¿Que es?-  
Preguntó con una sonrisa que Lawliet hace mucho no le veía.

  
Elle solo se encaminó hacia la cama del otro extremo, donde minutos antes Saori había estado sentada, teniendo visibilidad perfecta de la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos, de Light sentándose en la cama situada en la otra punta de la habitación, donde asumió que Sachiko dormía, mientras la mujer se agachaba junto al pequeño gavetero que estaba al lado de la litera, extrayendo un pequeño objeto de él.

  
-¡Mira!, me han enseñado a tejer, aún no tiene forma pero algún día lo terminare para ti.-  
Anunció sonriente, poniéndose de pie y mostrando lo que parecía ser el inicio de un gorro de crochet, aún con las agujas e hilos de lana colgando por los extremos.

  
Light tomó con cuidado el gorro a medias que su madre le entregada, teniendo sumo cuidado para no estropear el poco trabajo que ella ya llevaba.

Elle, por su parte, se mantuvo callado, viendo a la señora Yagami casi lanzándose a la cama junto a su hijo, notándole un estado de ánimo que nunca antes le había visto las pocas veces que se habían encontrado, y Light tampoco parecía quedarse atrás.

En un momento Sachiko pareció notar las leves marcas que Light tenía en su rostro, pero el más joven hizo lo posible para desviar su atención, solo tenía veinte minutos para estar con ella que no deseaba pasársela hablando del idiota de Teru, ni de la pelea que en la que se había visto envuelto, ni mucho menos relatarle lo humillado que se sintió en medio de todos sus compañeros. En cambio se subió por completo sobre el colchón hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la pared, y rodeando a su madre con un brazo la atrajo hacia él, atento a lo que ella relataba mientras él cerraba los ojos, embelesándose solamente de su aroma y su voz. Hasta que el tiempo terminó más pronto de lo que le hubiese gustado, abrazándola con más fuerzas sin deseos de soltarla, permitiendo que su rostro fuese saturado con la exagerada cantidad de besos que su madre le daba, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Caminaban los dos atravesando nuevamente aquel gran espacio abierto, aún cuando ambos avanzaban en completo silencio, la tensión que a veces los rodeaba al estar juntos había desaparecido, aunque la falta de palabras entre ellos no parecía ser algo que incomodase a Lawliet, de hecho estaba disfrutando ese momento, porque al ver a Light por el rabillo de su ojo, lo vio sonriendo.

Su rostro iba de lado con su vista fija en la ventana, los edificios estaban quedando atrás mediante el auto avanzaba, sus labios temblaban, negándose a deshacer la sonrisa de idiota que dibujaban sobre su rostro. Habían dejado el centro de rehabilitación hace cuarenta minutos, quizá más, quizá menos, y solo regresó su rostro al frente cuando el auto se detuvo, encontrándose con el semáforo en rojo al otro lado de la calle, y sin voltear, fijo sus ojos disimuladamente en Lawliet, quien tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de su tarareo, mientras con la otra mano aún sujetaba la palanca de cambio.

  
-Ayer, buscando un pijamas, encontré una guitarra en tu ropero, no sabía que tocabas.-  
Comentó rompiendo el hielo, tamborileando nervioso sus propios dedos sobre sus piernas.

  
-No lo hago.-  
Contestó raudo, sin apartar su vista del frente, atento al cambio en el semáforo.  
-Cuando era pequeño siempre me llamó la atención y creí que al crecer aprendería a tocarla, hace años tomé algunas clases y puedo un poco, pero lo más básico, la verdad.-

  
-¿Y por qué no lo retomas si te gusta?-  
El azabache en esta ocasión se limitó a encogerse de hombros, honestamente con el tiempo lo dejó en el olvido, como algo que no pudo ser ya fuese por la falta de tiempo o falta de interés.  
-Pues yo creo que deberías hacerlo, no seas como esas personas que luego se arrepienten por haber dejado de lado eso que les apasionaba.-

  
-Te prometo que algún día aprenderé y tocaré algo para ti.-  
Sonrió al repetir casi lo mismo que Sachiko había dicho.

  
Y el silencio se hizo presente cuando el auto se puso en marcha de nuevo, pero esta vez Light no regresó su vista a la ventana, por más que su mente se lo exigía debido al posible sonrojo en su rostro completo luego de las palabras de su acompañante. En cambio sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la pálida mano que sostenía aquella palanca, mientras Elle había comenzado a tararear al ritmo de " _My time is running out_ " de **Muse**. Con el corazón latiéndole de prisa y sus labios secándose de nervios, se atrevió a estirar su brazo, hasta que sus helados falanges alcanzaron la cálida mano del azabache, sonsacándole un leve sobresalto.

  
-Gracias... _Lawliet_.-  
Susurró levemente cabizbajo, sintiendo como los dedos de Elle se enredaban entre los suyos, apretándole la mano suavemente.


	34. GONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, para quienes lean esto, hacerles saber que el fic se irá a un pequeño receso. Seguiré escribiendo pero no publicando, intentare que el receso sea lo más corto posible, solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas para poder seguir trayendo actualizaciones :)

 

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la tela que los rodeaba fue un impedimento, lo suficiente para sobresaltar a Near, cuya respiración se volvió errática al momento que se propuso remover la venda de su rostro, descubriendo que sus manos habían sido atadas tras su espalda, de una manera apretaba que logró lastimarlo cuando quiso liberarlas. Su cuerpo entero tembló, los sucesos recientes llegaron de golpe, recordó el sonido seco de un disparo, Mello cayendo frente a sus ojos, la sangre haciéndose presente en cuestión de segundos, y con la misma rapidez, un brazo rodeándole el torso, jalándolo sin esfuerzos pese a que trató de oponer resistencia, haciendo lo posible por no llegar hasta el auto estacionado al final del callejón, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, el mismo sujeto le cubrió la parte inferior del rostro con un trapo que sostenía en una de sus manos, presionándolo sobre su boca y nariz. Era mucho más de lo que Near podía soportar, su corazón galopeaba con rapidez, la situación y sus pataletas previas hacían que sus pulmones exigieran la presencia de oxígeno en ellos, volviéndose sus ojos aguanosos cuando se vio obligado a inhalar en busca de aire, dejando al agradable aroma entrar por su nariz, y sabía lo que eso significaba. Rogó por ver los ojos de Mello abriéndose, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, su camisa blanca del trabajo hacia lucir más trágico el color carmín que la manchaba, pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse sin fuerzas, sus párpados pesados, su vista borrosa, hasta que todo quedó oscuro.

Un lastimero quejido escapó de sus labios, su cabeza dolía y aún se sentía levemente mareado, pero tenía miedo, quería llorar y el nudo en su garganta lo estaba lastimando, pero a la vez temía molestar a sus captores, de quienes no había escuchado ni siquiera la respiración en estos minutos, sin embargo le aterraba la idea de creer que él o ellos podían encontrarse enfrente en estos momentos, por lo que intentó controlar su llanto, fallando penosamente ya que sus dientes rechinando por no dejar escapar su lloriqueo hacían un ruido igual o más escandaloso que sus gimoteos.

No quería estar ahí... estaba asustado... sus manos estaban heladas... sus pies descalzos... _quería estar con Mello._

El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose alertó al de cabellos blancos, quien sintió un sudor frío bajando desde sus sienes esperando lo peor, sus pies se movieron por inercia, empujándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la húmeda pared. Su cuerpo tembló con más frenesí, estaba a punto de rogar por clemencia, no quería morir, sin embargo las voces que logró escuchar no provenían de la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Tuvo que pensarlo por largos segundos y armarse de mucho valor antes comenzar a arrastrar sigilosamente su trasero por el suelo con ayuda de sus pies hasta que sus dedos rozaron la superficie de una pared, a la cual se pegó por completo, ladeando el rostro para dejar su oreja contra el cemento, y aunque había descubierto que las voces pertenecían a tres hombres, apenas lograba captar algunas palabras sueltas de todo lo que hablaban.

  
<->

 

-Ya quita esa cara Ethan, después de todo este día llegaría, ¿no?-  
Intentó excusarse Hashimoto, no pareciendo ser el hombre alto de un metro noventa cuando se encontraba levemente encorvado, y no era para menos, sentado en una incómoda silla, Ethan los atravesaba con sus amarillentos ojos a ambos.

 

-Y debía ser yo quien decidiría cuando sería, jamás les di la orden de llevarlo a cabo.-  
Removió el puro de sus prominentes labios y exhalando el humo dio un leve masaje en el puente de su nariz, notablemente fastidiado.

  
Desde hace días habían puesto mayor atención a una pequeña casa abandonada en una zona poco o nada habitada debido a lo devastada que había quedado luego del terremoto de hace unos años, pero que la iniciativa de Hashimoto por adelantar el plan no parecía tener contento a Ethan.

  
-¡Hey!, pero es una suerte que ya tuviésemos listo el lugar desde hace días, ¿verdad?-  
Tragó grueso cuando escuchó un jadeo más parecido a un bufido por parte de su jefe.

  
-¡La única orden que tenían era vigilarlo!-  
Se puso de pie abruptamente, botando la silla de metal en la que había estado sentado, la cual hizo eco por todo el vacío lugar, sonsacándole un notable sobresalto a los dos muchachos que tenía frente a él.

 

-¡Y eso hacíamos pero el imbécil de Gevanni le disparó al chico rubio!, ¡yo solo tomé a Nate para no mandar todo a la mierda!-

  
Esta vez Gevanni, quien se había mantenido callado y quien lucía bastante pálido, se encogió más al sentir ahora la mirada de Ethan puesta solamente sobre él.

  
-¡Hashimoto me ordenó que disparase!-  
Intentó defenderse agudizando su mirada, molesto con el más alto de los tres, quien estaba dispuesto a defenderse pero que se vio interrumpido por el mayor.

  
-Lo hicieron a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se cubrieron los rostros, utilizaron tu auto Hashimoto, para mí eso ya es la combinación perfecta para mandar todo a la mierda.-  
No le importaba saber que los había llevado a actuar tan estúpidamente, lo único que sabía es que ahora tenían a un muchacho inconsciente en la habitación contigua.

  
-¡Te aseguro que nadie vio nada!-  
Sonrió desesperado, era cierto que con el sonido del disparo esperaba que muchas personas saliesen, más con la cantidad de autos estacionados que habían en la calle, pero eso no pasó, sin embargo no podía asegurar que nadie hubiese visto su auto alejándose, ¿y si alguien lo había visto? ¡Era su auto, maldita sea!, sabía que Ethan lo dejaría pudriéndose en la cárcel si alguien había sido capaz de anotar la placa y alertar a la policía.

  
-Eso ya no importa, por el momento será de esperar, quiero ver si en las noticias comienza a mencionarse algo y qué es lo que mencionan, si en ellas comienzan a relatar como ocurrió el suceso, la descripción del secuestrador o el auto, ten por seguro dos cosas; uno, alguien te vio y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te atrapen, y dos, no contaras conmigo, estarás solo en esto Hashimoto.-  
El rostro del fornido hombre palideció cuando Ethan sonrió burlón, quien llevándose nuevamente el puro a los labios, caminó elegantemente hasta quedar frente a Gevanni, cuyas pupilas temblaron cuando sus ojos encontraron los del moreno hombre, sintiéndose empequeñecido cuando Ethan posó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza del empresario.  
-En cuanto a ti Gevanni, espero que al menos hayas hecho algo bien.-

  
-¿Eh...?, ¿a-a qué se refiere?-  
Sintió aquellos dedos enredándose en su cabello, jalándolos con fuerzas hacia atrás, sonsacándole un vergonzoso gimoteo.

  
-En que si disparaste... al menos espero que hayas matado a Mello.-

  
Near se removió nervioso al otro lado, aunque no toda la conversación había sido completamente audible, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano había podido darse cuenta que entre esos hombres se encontraba Gevanni, y su corazón se había comprimido cuando logró entender tres palabras de la última frase... disparo, matar y Mello... su rostro se deslizó sin fuerzas por la rugosa pared, lastimando su mejilla pero sin prestarle atención, en cambio solo se hizo un ovillo en el suelo aún con sus manos atadas, no pudiendo retener el llanto, todo esto era su culpa.

  
-Si...-  
Masculló unos segundos después, cuando su apretada garganta al fin le permitió articular palabras.  
-Apunté a su corazón... señor.-

Los labios carnosos de Ethan esbozaron una sonrisa ante la respuesta, la cual se volvió más amplia cuando audibles gimoteos se dejaron escuchar desde la habitación de al lado. Hashimoto fue el primero en reaccionar, caminando con premura hacia la oxidada puerta de aquella recámara, siendo seguido por Ethan unos segundos después, cuyos ojos brillaban con emoción. Sin embargo Gevanni no se movió, sus piernas no respondían, sus pies parecían adheridos al suelo, no podía ni quería avanzar, el corazón se le estaba deshaciendo solo de escuchar el lamentoso llanto de Near.

 

  
-_-_-_-

 

 

El ambiente era... denso, nadie veía a los ojos al otro. Light, de cuclillas frente al sillón largo, terminaba de vendar el hombro izquierdo de Mello, envolviendo la herida para ejercer presión, pero sin hacerlo con mucha fuerza para no afectar la circulación o la sensibilidad de la zona. La bala no había entrado en el cuerpo del muchacho causando daños letales, pero si había logrado lacerarle la piel al rozarla.

Lawliet, sentado en el sofá individual frente a los otros tres, tenía su celular en mano, esperando una llamada que no llegaba. Recordaba que acababa de regresar a su apartamento junto a Light cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, había sonreído extrañado al ver que se trataba de Matt, el pelirrojo era tan despistado que ni siquiera lo llamaba en su cumpleaños, pero Lawliet creyó palidecer más cuando la notablemente desesperada y solloza voz de su amigo le atravesó el oído. Matt, manejando a toda prisa mientras Beyond se encontraba en la parte de atrás con Mello, le explicó a su amigo que el rubio había sido encontrado herido por sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes solo atinaron en llamarles a ellos. Recordaba cómo Matt, respirando con demasiada fuerza, le pidió que se sentara antes de continuar, explicándole que Mello estaba consciente pese a que sangraba, pero que nadie sabía dónde estaba Near.

 

-En serio, deberías ir al hospital.-  
Aún de cuclillas, paseó su mirada en el suelo que lo rodeaba, donde los paños empapados de sangre eran la muestra de que disminuir la hemorragia no había sido fácil.

  
Pero Mello no se molestó en contestar, en cambio solo se encorvó sobre el asiento, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Light le había explicado que su desmayo repentino se había debido al estrés emocional, pero esa explicación no aliviaba a Mello, de hecho lo hacía sentir más frustrado... ¡vaya estúpida reacción de su estúpido cuerpo!... un amargo sollozo escapó de sus labios, y sintió a Matt abrazándolo por la espalda, pero ninguno dijo nada, y no es como si importase, lo único que a Mello le importaba era saber dónde se habían llevado a Near, el porqué las horas pasaban y no recibían ninguna llamada como sería lo usual en estos casos.

  
Light se puso de pie despacio, se retiró los guantes de látex y se dirigió a la cocina, donde apagó la estufa cuando el agua que había puesto en una olla para preparar té de valeriana estaba hirviendo. De espaldas, empujó la puerta de la cocina con cuidado mientras en sus manos sostenía la bandeja con las cuatro humeantes tazas de porcelana, regresando y colocando el azafate sobre la mesa de centro en la sala.

  
-Beyond... ¿gustas miel o azúcar en tu té?-  
Parado con taza en mano frente al menor de los hermanos, no obtuvo respuesta, éste ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo a los ojos.

  
-Quizá no escuchaste...-

  
-No quiero.-  
Interrumpió el menor a su hermano cuando éste se había puesto de pie rápidamente para situarse al lado de su noviecito o lo que sea que fuesen.

  
Lawliet estuvo a punto de exigirle que tomase una bendita taza y que no estuviese complicando las cosas, pero Light le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, restándole importancia, indicándole que lo dejase, y el pelinegro obedeció porque honestamente no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para discutir, pero él no iba a despreciar a Light, por lo que tomando una de las tacitas, se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento.

  
-Mello...-

  
-No quiero.-  
Espetó con rapidez el rubio cuando vio a Light acuclillándose frente a él.

 

-Anda, solo un poco.-  
Intentó una vez más, no olvidaba como el rubio se había portado con él en el hospital, pero Mello era más necio que ni aun poniéndole el té a escasos centímetros del rostro cedía a tomarlo.  
-Te hará bien.-

 

-¡Lo único que me hará bien es saber dónde está Near!-  
Su mandíbula se tensó, una de sus manos se enredó entre sus dorados cabellos, haciéndose daño al jalárselos.

  
-La policía ya ha estado aquí Mello y dijeron que debíamos estar pendientes de cualquier llamada de los secuestradores, las líneas están conectadas y por el momento investigarán si se recibió alguna denuncia de algo sospechoso en la zona, pero debemos esperar.-

  
-¡¡Esperar, esperar, esperar!!, ¡¡estoy harto de esperar!!-  
Se puso de pie con premura, botando la taza que Light sostenía en manos debido al brusco movimiento, provocando que la porcelana se fragmentase en el piso.

  
Mello iba de un lado a otro, sus ojos rojos luciendo saltones, su rostro mostrando pesadumbre junto a la dificultosa respiración. Light se levanto, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los vidrios antes de intentar sujetar al rubio, pero que unas manos sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron, y ladeando el rostro pudo ver a Lawliet detrás de él, negándole despacio con la cabeza.

  
-Ve a dormir, yo me haré cargo.-  
Comentó apenas audible, su reloj digital de pared le mostraba en un verde neón que faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la mañana.

 

-Pero no tengo sueño.-  
Masculló sin dejar de ver disimuladamente a Mello, viendo que aunque habían tardado unos segundos en reaccionar, Matt y Beyond se habían puesto de pie, rodeando al muchacho quien pese a estar histérico, se dejó abrazar por sus amigos.

 

-Tonterías, anteayer te la pasaste estudiando y ayer yo no te deje descansar.-  
Tomándolo aún por los hombros, lo giró despacio, quedando ambos frente a frente, pudiendo Lawliet enmarcar el rostro de Light con sus manos.  
-Reposa un rato.-

 

-Tú también deberías dormir.-  
Opinó apenas audible, desviando la mirada.

 

-Y lo haré.-  
Sonrió cuando creyó ver un leve sonrojo en aquellas mejillas, la primera sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios desde hace muchas horas.  
-Pero después, no puedo dejarlos así, además... necesito estar pendiente del teléfono.-  
Respondió con una angustia tan tangible que fue percibida por el castaño, y es que las horas seguían pasando y no tenían aún alguna pista.

  
Light asintió despacio, dispuesto a irse a la habitación como se le fue aconsejado, bajo la idea "más ayuda el que no estorba". Porque en estos momentos no había nada que pudiese decir sin que Mello se exasperase, Beyond apenas le dirigía la palabra, y Matt, pese a que quería servir de hombro donde Mello pudiese apoyarse, los ojos color esmeralda del muchacho lucían lacrimosos.

Y aunque se sentía cansado, parecía que dormir no sería tan fácil. Dando vueltas sobre el colchón, no podía mantener los ojos cerrados por más de diez segundos. La recámara estaba separada de la sala solamente por una pared-persiana, por lo que cualquier conversación o llamada sería fácilmente escuchada por Light, pero la habitación estaba en silencio, y lo había estado desde hace más de media hora que se había encerrado en ella. Se arrastró entre las sábanas, con la esperanza de que tanto silencio se debiese a que quizá los muchachos se habían quedado dormidos, lo que sería genial luego de que habían pasado en vela toda la noche, pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado al acercarse a una de las ranuras de la persiana, viendo a los cuatro aún sentados en los sofás, aún despiertos pero ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque el estado anímico de todos era comprensible debido a la situación, pero hubo algo que mantuvo al castaño con sus manos adheridas a las lamas, sus ojos ajustándose al espacio que la ranura le brindaba. Y es que tres de ellos aún se mantenían en el sillón más largo, pese a que Mello aún se encontraba despierto, se había dejado abrazar por Matt, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras que Beyond había aprovechado para recostarse, colgando sus piernas en una de las braceras del mueble mientras su cabeza descansaba en las delgadas piernas del rubio. Aún cuando nadie hablaba, ellos tres parecían apoyarse en su silencio, parecían estar unidos a pesar de todo, mientras que Elle, a quien solo podía verle la espalda desde su posición, se encontraba en el sillón individual, con sus codos sobre sus piernas notablemente encorvado, pero sobretodo solitario.

  
Ninguno pareció incomodarse, o siquiera notar su presencia cuando decidió salir de la habitación. Se quedó de pie detrás de Lawliet, viendo rápidamente a todos los presentes, unos veían hacia el suelo y otros hacia el techo pero sin tener un objetivo fijo en sus miradas.

  
-¿Lawliet?-  
Llamó apenas audible luego de carraspear la garganta, y como ya lo esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta. Podía decir que en ese lugar había vida porque los estaba viendo a todos, pero de tener los ojos cerrados habría asegurado que se encontraba solo. Nervioso, se rascó la coronilla antes de tomar asiento en la bracera, en toda la noche había notado cómo todos en algún momento perdían los estribos, a excepción del empresario.  
-Si necesitas abrazar a alguien...-  
Aún dudando, estiró sus brazos y envolvió con ellos el torso del mayor, pegando su pecho a la espalda del azabache, quien se sobresaltó ante el repentino contacto.  
-Puedes abrazarme a mí.-  
Susurró, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Lawliet, quien no pudo retener unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían agolpado tras sus párpados debido a la situación, pero que aún así sonrió nervioso ante la cercanía.

 

-Te quiero, Light.-  
Alzó una de sus manos hasta enredarla entre los castaños cabellos, mientras con la otra se aferraba a los brazos que lo sujetaban. Light se quedó callado, no pudo contestar como a Lawliet le hubiese gustado, pese a que intentó decir algo, sus labios no emitieron nada, en cambio solo lo abrazó con más fuerzas, plantando un casto beso en el pálido cuello del mayor, ignorando que la sonrisa del otro se había ampliado, y que a veces no hacían falta las palabras, sentirlo cerca era la mejor y la única respuesta que Lawliet necesitaba.

 


	35. Reality

 

 

  
La delicada suave tela de su corbata se deslizó entre sus dedos mientras la anudaba al rededor de su cuello, acomodándose luego su impecable saco frente al espejo, reflejándose que lo intachable de sus prendas no coincidía con su rostro; su piel reseca en exceso, su azabache cabello desagradablemente opaco, sus ojos gachos debido al tortuoso ardor que los embargaba junto a sus ojeras notablemente más marcadas dejaban en claro su estado anímico; y no era para menos, había pasado una semana en las que apenas dormía unas cuantas horas, con los nervios alterados esperando una llamada que no llegaba, la ausencia de pistas provocando la mirada indiferente de los oficiales, quienes entre los días más pasaban, más seguros creían estar que todo el "teatrito" no era un secuestro, convencidos que solo se trataba de un muchacho joven decidiendo huir. Aún recordaba la última vez que habían ido a la estación de policía, hace un par de noches cuando ninguna autoridad se molestó en despegar la mirada de los ordenadores o folios sobre sus escritorios mientras Mello les exigía respuestas, ganándose los suspiros hastiados de los uniformados, quienes ya no se preocupaban en fingir empatía mientras decían que hacían lo que podían. Aunque Lawliet sabía que solo lo decían porque era su trabajo hacerlo, pero que mientras las horas más pasaban, menos esperanzado se sentía, y aún así no sabía de dónde había tomado las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie ese día, de tomar una ducha y vestirse con sus impecables trajes.

  
-¿Hoy si irás al trabajo?-  
Se removió Light con languidez entre las sabanas, con sus ojos apenas abiertos había visto a Lawliet casi a su lado, quien sentado a la orilla de la cama se colocaba los zapatos.

  
-Si, me han llamado. Olvidé que hoy recibiríamos la visita de un empresario estadounidense, con quien tendremos una reunión a las diez.-  
Contestó con dificultad debido a la resequedad que sentía en su garganta, pero que su falta de ánimos no fue impedimento para encorvarse hacia un lado y besar la frente del muchacho, quien con los ojos cerrados arrugó la nariz ante el contacto.  
-¿Te sientes mal?-

  
-No, es solo que... tengo mucho sueño.-  
Bostezó tomando el grueso edredón para cubrirse casi por completo con él, sonsacándole una sonrisa al mayor, quien con un brazo rodeó a la oruga en la que Light parecía haberse convertido con todas las sabanas encima, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del castaño donde cerró los ojos por un momento.

  
-Sabes que mi celular está encendido, te dejaré anotado el número telefónico de mi oficina por si necesitas algo, ¿está bien?-  
Suspiró. Si Near no estuviese desaparecido ese momento sería perfecto para él.

  
-Quiero ir a visitar a Mello...-  
Murmuró, aún adormitado.

  
-Bien, te dejaré las llaves del apartamento de ellos en la mesita de la sala, puede ser que Matt y Beyond estén en el trabajo dependiendo de la hora a la que llegues, y si ellos no están dudo mucho que Mello se levante a abrirte la puerta, así que lleva las llaves, ¿está bien?-

  
Light asintió despacio, no inmutándose cuando sintió los labios de Lawliet sobre su mejilla, solo abrió los ojos cuando el cuerpo del mayor dejó la cama, viéndolo salir de la habitación con maletín en mano, pero la luz del lugar pareció lastimarlo, cerrando los ojos con rapidez y miedo, sintiéndose entumecido por un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo completo, atinando solamente a cubrirse totalmente con las sábanas, temblando debajo de ellas.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

  
-¿Quieres jugar?-

Hashimoto mostró un set de dominó antes de dejarlos caer, dispersándose las fichas sobre el suelo, frente al muchacho de deplorable aspecto, quien había sido despojado de sus prendas y vestido solamente con una camiseta que en un principio era blanca, la cual resultaba ser muy grande para su menudo cuerpo, con un cuello bastante holgado que caía dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros, el largo de ésta llegando hasta la mitad de sus piernas blancas y las mangas cayendo hasta sus codos, dejando a la vista incontables marcas sobre el ahora más delgado cuerpo de Near, sus muñecas habían sido desatadas y la venda había sido retirada de sus ojos hace un par de días, pero eso no volvía las cosas más interesantes para el mayor, se estaba aburriendo en demasía estar ahí solo con el muchacho, quien no hacía más que tener su vista fija al suelo, apenas probando bocado de lo que Hashimoto trataba de darle durante el día mientras se lo dejaban a su cuidado.

  
-¡Hey, te estoy hablando!-  
Vociferó, agachándose abruptamente y tomando un puñado de los blancos cabellos de manera brusca haciendo al menor alzar el rostro, revelando el hematoma que cubría una de las pálidas mejillas a causa de un golpe que Hashimoto le había propinado por horas de la mañana al haber perdido los estribos por no lograr hacer comer al muchacho.  
-¿¡Es que acaso no escuchas!?-

  
Se estaba cansando, pasarse los días encerrados con ese chico lo estaban agotando. Ethan se había encargado de presentar los papeles necesarios a recursos humanos justificando su ausencia, firmando los folios esenciales para que todos creyesen que Hashimoto simplemente se estaba tomando sus vacaciones anuales, ¡y vaya vacaciones...!, en un principio había reclamado y hasta propuesto que fuese Gevanni quien se quedase a diario junto a Near, que al final de todo la culpa había sido suya, aunque Hashimoto sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, que había sido él quien le había insistido al más joven en disparar mientras veían desde el otro lado de la calle la escena que se llevaba a cabo en aquel callejón, pero ese detalle había decidido ocultárselo a Ethan, después de todo en algún momento él realmente creyó que Gevanni no tendría las agallas de jalar el gatillo. Pero no importaba cuanto insistió, al final no podían ausentarse los tres del trabajo, como tampoco podían dejar solo a Near en aquel lugar; Ethan rápidamente se había excluido al decir que él era presidente de una compañía como para pasarse los días en una desolada habitación viendo a un niño muriendo, y lamentablemente para Hashimoto, Gevanni también había sido excluido por Ethan al explicar que muy probablemente, o mejor dicho, seguramente el secuestro de Near sería denunciado a las autoridades, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que éstos intentasen buscar pruebas en el empresario al haber éste estado en contacto con el desaparecido meses antes, por lo que debían limpiar la casa de Gevanni de cualquier rastro de droga para tener la coartada que éste solo era un simple muchacho empresario de veintiocho años quien a diario se presentaba a trabajar.

  
-Mello...-  
Masculló Near mientras se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas. Tenía frío y tenía miedo.

Un murmuro que exasperó al mayor, quien tomándole nuevamente del cabello lo jaloneo hacia adelante, quedando Near de rodillas mientras sus trémulas y débiles menos se aferraron al brazo de Hashimoto en su intento de hacerlo desistir.

  
-¿¡Mello!?, ¿¡eres sordo o estúpido!?-  
Aún agachado jaló sin delicadeza al chico, quedando frente a frente, escuchándolo jadear y viéndolo cerrar los ojos con fuerzas debido a la corta distancia.  
-¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que tu amiguito está muerto!?-

  
-¡¡No!!-  
Empujó el rostro de Hashimoto con una de sus manos para alejarlo, pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.  
-¡¡Mello dijo que siempre iba a cuidar de mi!!, ¡¡él no puede estar muerto!!-  
En su desesperación, sus uñas rasgaron la piel de la mejilla del más alto... error.

  
Un golpe en la mandíbula lo mandó bruscamente al suelo, en donde se hizo un ovillo luego que un puntapié alcanzó sus costillas, creyendo que algo en él se rompería cuando incontables golpes cayeron sobre su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera le rogaba por clemencia ni intentaba esquivar las patadas, en cambio solo atinó a abrazar sus piernas con más fuerzas,sintiendo las lágrimas agolpándose tras sus párpados, rodando por el puente de su nariz y sien aquellas que no pudo retener.

Hashimoto suspiró con hastío cuando los sollozos del pálido muchacho llegaron a sus oídos, y con el mismo fastidio se dirigió hacia un oxidado estante que se encontraba en la habitación, donde diferentes jeringas, botes pequeños, utensilios, sabanas viejas y comida enlatada habían sido acomodados, tomando Hashimoto un vaso con agua, en la cual deshizo una pastilla azul antes de regresar junto al muchacho que temblaba en el suelo, a quien tomándolo violentamente de un brazo lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

  
-¿Sabes? Más aburrido que tenerte en calidad de bulto es estar escuchando tus lloriqueos todo el día.-  
Apretó la nariz de Near con unos cuantos de sus dedos, y esperó unos segundos a que el chico buscase respirar con la boca.

El frío vaso rozó sus labios tan pronto éstos se separaron, sintiendo Near como el líquido llenaba por completo su cavidad, deslizándose un poco en su barbilla, recorriendo su cuello y mojando su camisa. Desesperadamente tomó con ambas manos la muñeca del mayor, intentando alejarlo, necesitaba respirar pero no deseaba beber esa agua pues sabía lo que eso significaba, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, no logrando separarlo, aunque tampoco se sorprendía, Hashimoto era mucho más alto, con una de sus manos fácilmente podía cubrirle el rostro por completo, y a eso había que sumarle que apenas y había comido... se sentía vulnerable.

  
-¿¡Por que siempre debes hacerlo tan difícil!?, ¡¡bébelo de una vez!!-  
Gruñó, aunque sabía que era cuestión de segundos, el agarre alrededor de su muñeca se iba debilitando, hasta que los falanges de Near se deslizaron flojamente rozando su piel, el vaso que aún sostenía con una de sus manos comenzó a vaciarse, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar lo desesperante que se escuchaba el agua bajando por la garganta del menor.  
-Ves que no era tan difícil...-  
Le acarició la mejilla con falsa ternura antes de cargarlo, no perdiendo de vista aquellos ojos que tan vacíos se veían mientras se encaminaba con él hacía la colchoneta que estaba en una de las esquinas, en donde lanzó el cuerpo de Near sin ninguna delicadeza, haciéndolo jadear y retorcerse débilmente.  
-Deberías no ser tan insolente conmigo.-  
Agachándose, tomó la vieja cobija que estaba a un lado, cubriendo con ella al muchacho.  
-Te reunirás con Mello una vez te matemos, pero depende de ti el como te pases tus últimos días, ¿que dices?, ¿prometes comportarte?-  
Dejó caer su rostro de lado esperando una respuesta, sonriendo mordaz cuando notó como los ojos entreabiertos del chico parecían sin brillo.

  
Near pudo ver de manera difusa la sonrisa en el rostro de Hashimoto, quien sin delicadezas lanzó una sonora carcajada al verlo sin fuerzas, optando el menor por cerrar los ojos para no verlo más, pero su risa le taladraba sin piedad, recordándole que ese frío y opaco lugar que se había convertido en su realidad, donde cada ínfima parte de su magullado cuerpo dolía, como también dolía su corazón al imaginarse que si algún día lograba salir de ésta, Mello ya no estaría ahí para abrazarlo.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

Caminando por el pasillo del conjunto de apartamentos Light contaba por tercera vez el dinero que tenía mientras una bolsa colgaba en uno de sus brazos. Había debido ir hasta su casa y romper su colchón para tomar un poco, pero todo lo había hecho con demasiada rapidez para no tener que encontrarse con Ushio ni con sus vecinos, por ello no había tenido tiempo de contarlo con calma. Pero guardó el pequeño rollo de billetes cuando sus pies se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas, buscó la llave que Lawliet le había dejado por la mañana y se dispuso a entrar, esperando que el lugar estuviese vacío, por lo que fue claro el sobresalto de su cuerpo cuando al adentrase a la sala, Matt y Beyond se encontraban sentados en el sillón, la mirada fija del menor de los hermanos logró ponerlo un poco nervioso.

  
-¿Quien te ha dado permiso de venir y entrar como si nada a esta casa?-  
Espetó Beyond, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hasta quedar frente al castaño.

  
-Venía a visitar a Mello, pensé que estarían trabajando.-  
Contestó sin sentirse intimidado, aunque paseando su mirada rápidamente en ambos muchachos le quedó claro el porqué estaban ahí, los dos mostraban ojos enrojecidos sobre oscuras ojeras, aunque el más afectado y por mucho parecía ser Matt, quien lucia ausente, con su vista fija en el televisor fingiendo ver la película que ahí se transmitía, sin una pizca de la jovialidad que Light le conocía pese a que lo había tratado poco.

  
-Solo márchate Yagami, a ti es a la última persona que quisiera ver.-  
Tomó al castaño del brazo con intenciones de dirigirlo hasta la salida, pero que Matt se puso de pie para sostener a su amigo e interponerse en el medio de ambos, viendo a Beyond con esos glaucos ojos que carecían de brillo ahora.

  
-No es el momento, Beyond.-  
Reprendió apenas audible, sujetándolo aún débilmente para hacerlo desistir, quien luego de un sonoro bufido soltó el brazo de Light.

  
-Igual quiero que se vaya.-  
Masculló cruzándose de brazos.

  
Matt suspiró antes de dar la espalda al pelinegro y quedar frente a Light, quien sonrió forzado mientras alzaba la bolsa que sujetaba con una de sus manos.

  
-He traído un pastel de chocolate para Mello.-

  
-Que amable, pero Mello se encuentra durmiendo como para atenderte.-  
Suspiró mientras se restregaba con fuerzas los ojos, cansado de como los días pasaban y esa casa cada vez parecía menos lo que solía ser.

  
-Realmente quería verlo.-  
Susurró un poco decepcionado, pero estiró su brazo hacia Matt para que éste tomase el pastel.  
-De igual forma compré esto para él, ¿podrías guardárselo?-

  
El pelirrojo asintió, tomando la bolsa mientras intentaba sonreír lo más amable que su pésimo estado anímico le permitió, aunque sabía que ni el pastel más delicioso lograría animar a Mello, quien se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, negándose a recibir a alguien en su habitación.

  
-¿Te acompaño a la salida?-  
Cuestionó Beyond entre dientes una vez Matt había desaparecido tras la puerta que dirigía a la cocina, luego de decir que iría a guardar el obsequio en la refrigeradora.

  
-¿Sabes...?, Lawliet me contó sobre el incidente que ocurrió en su apartamento el día que decidió irse a Italia.-  
Se cruzó de brazos ignorando por completo las palabras del otro, manteniéndose serio y atreviéndose a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de él.  
-¡Así que fue gracias a ti que Misa se enteró!, ¿verdad?, ¡fue gracias a ti que me convertí en el hazmereír de todos!, ¡por tu estúpida indiscreción fui expulsado del colegio que tanto me había costado pagar!-   
Avanzó más, atreviéndose a empujar al pelinegro, porque quizá había sabido disimular frente a Lawliet, pero en realidad no había podido evitar apretar los puños cuando supo quién era realmente el autor de que todo se le hubiese ido a la mierda.  
-¡¡Por ti no pude presentar mis exámenes finales, como tampoco tendré una graduación a la que hubiese podido ir acompañado de mi madre como ella tanto quería!!-  
Se detuvo cuando dicho lo último, su garganta pareció cerrarse.

  
-¿¡Me culpas a mí cuando eras tú el que andaba fingiendo tener una vida que no le correspondía!?-  
Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa sin dudarlo, zangoloteándolo bruscamente hasta dejarlo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Fuese que Light realmente le desagradaba, o fuese que la situación de Near lo tuviese con los nervios alterados, pero no pudo evitar que sus dientes rechinasen mientras ejercía más presión contra el cuerpo del menor.

  
Matt había escuchado la algarabía que de repente se había formado en la sala, dejando sobre la barra de la cocina el vaso con refresco que pensaba darle a Light como agradecimiento, regresando solo para encontrarse a ambos sujetando la camisa del otro con rabia.

  
-¡¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!!, ¿¡que tenias tú que andar hablando con Misa!?-  
Afianzó su agarre en la tela, mandíbula tensa y entrecejo fruncido intentando alejar al otro, pero que su estado de salud no ayudaba mucho.

Beyond sintió los brazos de Matt rodeándole el pecho, jalándolo con intenciones de alejarlo del muchacho, suplicándole entre susurros al oído que se detuviese, y eso debía serle suficiente, escuchar la quebrantada voz de su amigo a un costado mientras lo abrazaba débilmente. El problema es que frente a él se encontraba Light Yagami, quien de forma arrogante no le apartaba la mirada, provocando que los falanges Beyond se adhirieran con más fuerzas, zangoloteando aquel cuerpo una vez más, haciendo la espalda del más joven crujir contra la pared.

  
-¿¡Y que tenias tú que andar metiéndote con mi hermano!?-  
Tembló colérico, pero no recibió respuesta como lo esperaba, el aire escapó forzadamente de la boca de Light, abriéndose sus ojos de par en par al momento que su cabeza también impactó contra el cemento debido al movimiento.

  
-¡¡Beyond, suéltalo!!-  
Exigió Matt empujando a su amigo cuando vio que el agarre de Light sobre el pelinegro cesó por completo, llevando éste sus manos a su cabeza, sujetándola con fuerzas.  
-¡Light!, ¿estás bien?-  
Se colocó al lado del castaño, intentando servirle de soporte cuando las rodillas del muchacho se flexionarón un poco.

  
-Estoy bien...-  
Masculló apretando los ojos, respirando con demasiada dificultad al momento que todo a su alrededor temblequeó frente a sus ojos, debilitándole las piernas al verse embargado por el pánico. Debía tranquilizarse, es lo que se dijo intentando erguirse, tratando de modular su respiración.   
-¡Todo es culpa de tu amigo!-  
Vociferó señalando sin descaro al muchacho que se mantenía a espaldas de Matt, intentando Light mantener su estoico rostro, sin embargo éste aún reflejaba un rastro de dolor.

  
-A ver Light, acompáñame para que te sientes un rato.-  
El castaño negó automáticamente pero de manera lenta porque aún sentía la parte trasera de su cabeza palpitar.

  
-¡Ja, que lindos modales!, ya Matt, deja que se vaya.-  
Espetó cruzándose de brazos, ganándose una fiera mirada por parte de su amigo automáticamente.

  
-¡Como vuelvas a decir algo, te juro que soy yo el que me encargare en callarte!-  
Beyond rodó los ojos sin disimulo, bufando audible antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al sillón, viendo a su amigo intentando tomar al castaño del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar, pero siendo rechazado de manera poco amable por Light una vez más.

  
-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!, venía a ver a Mello pero puedo regresar otro día.-  
Acomodándose su camisa, intentó pasar de largo a Matt, pero éste le impidió el paso al situarse frente a él.

  
-Pues procura que no sea pronto.-  
Contestó Beyond con rapidez, viendo las mejillas de su amigo tornarse del mismo color de su cabello, seguramente de coraje, pero no le importó, no pensaba retractarse.

  
-No le hagas caso.-  
Susurró, caminando hacia atrás los mismos pasos que el castaño avanzaba.  
-Debes sentarte, en serio se te vio mal, ¿quieres que llame a Lawliet?-

  
-¡No!-  
La respuesta fue inmediata, sonsacándole un respingo a Matt, quien se quedó inerte ante tal reacción.

  
Y aprovechando la situación, Light avanzó dejando a un lado al pelirrojo antes de azotar la puerta al salir, llevando al mismo tiempo su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su celular, estaba seguro que con su actitud era muy probable que de igual forma terminasen llamando a Lawliet, pero aún le quedaba un destino más al cual dirigirse antes de regresar al apartamento, por lo que no podía ni quería atender cualquier llamada, así que procedió a apagar el aparato.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

Ryūji Fushimoto... Light conocía ese nombre a la perfección, y el tan solo verlo de nuevo bordado con hilo negro sobre la blanca bata de su dueño le había vuelto las manos sudorosas, perdiendo ya la cuenta de cuentas veces había debido secarlas sobre su pantalón desde que llegó al consultorio. El doctor de prominentes bolsas bajo sus ojos se había mantenido en silencio desde hace algunos minutos, los cuales le parecían eternos a Light, los gachos ojos del veterano paseándose sobre los pocos folios que estaban sobre el escritorio, tecleando luego en la computadora para añadir los recientes resultados al historial clínico, acomodándose sus pesados lentes antes de soltar el aire por la boca de manera cansada.

  
-Esto no es un juego, Light.-  
Habló al fin, sonsacándole un leve respingo al aludido.

  
-Si, lo sé.-  
Murmuró cabizbajo, llevándose una mano al cabello para retirar esos mechones que cubrían su frente, los cuales se encontraban levemente húmedos por el sudor en ésta, denotando un nerviosismo que probablemente muy pocos le habían visto.

  
-No puedes iniciar tratamiento e interrumpirlo cuando se te da la gana.-  
Reprendió casi de forma paternal, y sabía que no era la primera vez que se lo decía, probablemente tampoco sería la última.

  
-No es porque yo quiera, pese a ser un hospital público, se me cobra por cada dosis.-  
Espetó cruzándose de brazos, porque el doctor no era el único cansado de esas visitas inconsistentes, Light también había tenido suficiente.

  
El hombre de avanzada edad suspiró, conocía a Light desde más joven por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud del menor. Estaba al tanto de algunos detalles de su vida, al menos de los más relevantes: la disolución del matrimonio Yagami, el decaimiento en Sachiko y la dificultad económica, siendo esto último el principal factor de la ausencia del castaño en el hospital. Pero aún así no podía evitar llenarse de esperanza cada que lo veía de nuevo, admitía sentirle cariño, pero con suerte la presencia de Light duraba un par de semanas antes de desaparecer de nuevo, siempre dejándole esa incertidumbre de si esa sería realmente la última vez que lo vería.

-Sabes que hay ciertas medicinas que no las cubre el estado.-  
Murmuró unos segundos después antes de ponerse de pie, imitando el más joven sus acciones cuando el mayor se lo indicó.

  
Light lo siguió unos pasos atrás, ambos sin decir nada al salir del consultorio, encaminándose los dos en el amplio y pulcro pasillo, Light con mirada fija al piso, total, el camino lo conocía a la perfección que podría llegar a la habitación que lo dirigían aún con los ojos cerrados, y pese a que no era la primera vez que vería una aguja enterrarse en su piel, nunca antes su corazón había bombeado con tanto desasosiego.

Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente cuando el doctor se quedó de pie frente aquella puerta blanca, lo vio buscando la llave de dicha habitación entre tantas otras, y Light se descubrió temblando, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no jadear, alzando luego su brazo derecho hasta dejarlo frente a sus ojos, notando su antebrazo limpio, libre de hematomas, siendo luego su atención captada por la parte interna de su muñeca, su reloj se había corrido debido al movimiento, dejando a la vista aquel tatuaje... esperanza... algo que hace mucho había perdido. ¿Entonces que hacía en ese lugar al que había prometido no volver más?, aunque día a día se seguía poniendo de pie, habían cosas ante las cuales ya se había rendido, luchar contra lo inevitable ya no estaba en sus planes... o al menos había dejado de estarlo por mucho tiempo.

  
-Puedes pasar.-  
Susurró para llamar su atención al verlo absorto, asintiendo el castaño con rapidez al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

Light entró despacio, pisando desconfiado cuando no era más que una simple y pequeña habitación blanca casi vacía, con algunos utensilios sobre una maltrecha mesa metálica y un cómodo sofá rojo en una esquina donde debía estar sentado por lo menos una hora, dependiendo de la cantidad y del goteo del suero, si es que acaso no era interrumpido antes por alguna reacción desfavorable.

  
-Ponte cómodo, empezaremos como siempre, una pequeña dosis de temozolomida, la cual iremos aumentando luego.-  
Indicó con una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo al verlo levemente pálido, manteniéndose de pie en medio de la habitación.

  
-¿Me van a quedar moretones en la piel?-  
Preguntó con miedo, hematomas era lo que menos quería. Si Lawliet los había notado cuando recién se conocían, era imposible que ahora los pasase por alto.

  
-Sabes que la vena puede inflamarse, la idea de que yo supervise la administración correcta del suero es para evitar resultados adversos, o que te perjudiquen, por lo que si en algún momento el liquido te causa dolor, debes decirme, ¿entendido?-

  
Asintió despacio antes las indicaciones porque no era nada que no le hubiese dicho antes, y con la misma lentitud se encaminó hasta el sofá, en donde se dejó caer mientras el corazón le galopeaba con demasiada rapidez, ladeando su rostro luego para poder apreciar la vista que le brindaba el ventanal que tenía al lado, cuyas cortinas color crema danzaban junto al suave viento, sonriendo al notar que aún existía aquel parque frente a la parte trasera del hospital que tiempo antes también solía observar desde la misma habitación... recordando el porqué ese sofá había sido colocado en dicha esquina desde dos años atrás...

  
<->

  
_-¡Déjeme pasar!-  
Vociferó cuando al intentar pasar, el doctor se había colocado como impedimento frente a la puerta._

_  
-Sabes que no voy a colocarte el suero en contra de tu voluntad, pero ¿por qué no quieres?, ya viniste hasta aquí.-  
A sus cincuenta y cinco años no era fácil sostener por los hombros a un adolescente de dieciséis a fin de mantenerlo quieto._

_  
-¡¡Porque duele, joder!!, ¡¡su estúpida medicina duele más que cualquier dolor de cabeza!!-  
Se revolvió con más coraje, llegando a cometer hasta la osadía de empujar al mayor, quien jadeó sonoramente cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta._

_  
Light retrocedió unos pasos con rapidez, sorprendido de su propia imprudencia, faltarle el respeto no era algo que deseaba, pero emitir un "lo siento" tampoco parecía dentro de sus planes, no cuando sus músculos se sentían tan tensos mientras gotas de sudor rodaban desde sus sienes y su respiración se mantenía errática comprimiendo de manera tortuosa su pecho._

_-Me quiero ir.-  
Masculló, manteniendo sus fieros ojos fijos sobre el hombre de bata blanca, quien no se movió ni un centímetro para alejarse de su salida._

_  
-Primero debes calmarte, luego puedes irte.-  
Respondió despacio, intentando impregnar su voz de serenidad para poder transmitirla al muchacho. Percatándose que no había obtenido lo deseado al verlo caminar nervioso de un lado a otro por la habitación._

 

_-¡¡No quiero calmarme!!, ¡¡solo quiero irme, maldita sea!!-_

_  
El doctor Fushimoto dio un respingo cuando el puño de Light fue a parar a la mesa metálica, haciéndola vibrar y provocando un estridente sonido debido al material que la conformaba, el golpe de Light dejando una nueva marca sobre la superficie, donde incontables puñetazos cayeron, uno tras otro conteniendo el doctor la respiración al escucharlo gruñir con tanta angustia, sin embargo no hizo el amague por detenerlo, el lugar carecía de profesionales aparatos o costosos medicamentos que pudiesen verse dañados a causa de la rabieta de Light, y es que ellas eran el principal motivo por el cual la habitación estuviese casi vacía, porque en los años que tenía de conocerlo no era la primera vez que lo veía perder el control, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se detuviese, cuando la debilidad física pudiese más que su enojo._

_Y solo tardó pocos minutos en esta ocasión, atreviéndose el doctor a dar unos pasos de manera lenta y cuidadosa cuando lo vio caer de rodillas con manos en el suelo, manteniéndose cabizbajo con su respiración agitada, logrando verle los nudillos lastimados mediante se acercaba._

_  
-Light...¿por qué estás tan molesto con el mundo?-  
Susurró mientras se ponía en cuclillas, dudando si era correcto colocar una mano sobre la espalda del muchacho para calmarlo._

_  
-Yo no estoy molesto con el mundo...-  
Contestó entre dientes, sin alzar la cabeza._

_  
-¿Entonces con quien?, porque últimamente cada que te veo siempre tienes esa cara de pocos amigos, ya no sonríes como antes.-_

_  
El castaño se encogió de hombros aún temblando, sonsacándole un suspiró agobiado al mayor._

_  
-Ya no tengo catorce años.-  
Contestó alzando la cabeza, viendo con esos fríos ojos al hombre que tenía a un lado._

_  
-Ya lo sé, hace un mes cumpliste dieciséis, ¿no?, y mira que has crecido bastante.-  
Sonrió calmado antes de brindarle una mano.  
-Anda, ponte de pie.-_

_  
-¿Usted recordó mi cumpleaños?-_   
_Preguntó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, ignorando el brazo extendido del otro._

_  
-Por supuesto, ¿como iba a olvidarlo?-_

_  
-Porque mi mamá lo olvidó, como también olvidó su promesa de estar conmigo aquí...-  
Se encogió de hombros decepcionado antes de continuar.  
-Le he dicho que me da miedo venir solo y dijo que me acompañaría, que luego del colegio podría venir porque ella ya estaría aquí... pero lo olvidó.-  
Susurró volviendo su vista al suelo._

_  
-De seguro está ocupada.-  
Esbozó una torcida e incómoda sonrisa, atinando solamente a colocar por fin su mano sobre la espalda del muchacho y acariciarlo lentamente._

_  
-Si claro, quizá está ocupada bebiendo con su nuevo novio o cogiendo con él.-  
El desdén en sus palabras fue algo que dejó helado al mayor._

_  
-Light...-  
Susurró antes de quedarse callado, y es que no sabía qué más decir.  
-¿Que te parece si nos olvidamos de eso por un momento?, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti, pero no te lo había podido dar porque te desapareces y reapareces cuando quieres.-  
Se levantó despacio, captando la atención del castaño, quien realmente lucia intrigado._

_  
-¿¡Un regalo para mí!?-  
Exclamó poniéndose de pie al instante, su vista curiosa y fija en la mano del mayor que se había hundido en una de las bolsas delantera de la bata para buscar el obsequio._

  
_Los dedos del doctor Fushimoto ya habían palpado la pequeña caja, sin embargo siguió fingiendo por unos segundos que rebuscaba entre sus cosas, todo con el fin de seguir viendo por un momento más los ojos de Light abiertos de par en par en lugar de su inexpresiva mirada de siempre._

_  
-¡Aquí está!-  
Mostró una pequeña caja cuadrada negra, la cual no duró mucho sobre la palma de su mano, tan pronto la vio, Light prácticamente se la había arrebatado._

_  
Y con la emoción de un niño removió con rapidez la cinta de celoseda dorada que rodeaba su obsequio, dejando nada más intacto el moño del mismo color que lo adornaba en una de las esquinas antes de abrir la caja, sonriendo ampliamente al ver el bonito y brillante reloj de muñeca color plateado._

_  
-¿¡En serio es mío!?-  
Las manos le temblaban tanto que le estaba siendo difícil retirarlo de la almohadilla, debiendo el doctor intervenir, retirándole el reloj al castaño de entre los dedos._

_  
-Claro que es tuyo, es tu obsequio, ¿recuerdas?, a ver, deja le ajusto la hora para que puedas usarlo.-  
Acomodó las agujas hasta que éstas quedaron igual que las del reloj de pared que colgaba en la habitación, regresándoselo luego a Light, quien sin perder tiempo se subió el manga de su saco de uniforme para colocarlo, tan emocionado que ignoró cuando el semblante del mayor cambió, y es que la muñeca del castaño había llamado su atención.  
-¿VON?, ¿cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje?-_

_  
-Un día después de mi cumpleaños-  
Contestó sonriendo mientras su mirada estaba fija en cómo lucía su regalo puesto, no notando el leve tono de preocupación en Ryūji._

_  
-¿Y que significa?-  
Acomodó sus lentes de manera seria, tenía dos hijos que hace mucho habían sido adolescentes al igual que Light, por lo que a veces no podía evitar actuar como un padre con alguno de sus pacientes más jóvenes._

_  
-VON significa esperanza.-  
Contestó de manera simple sin poder deshacer la sonrisa en su rostro._

_Esa simple respuesta fue suficiente para que las facciones del veterano se relajaran, había sentido una punzada en su pecho con tan solo escucharlas, pero aún así sonrió._

_  
-¿Entonces por qué no te colocas el reloj en la otra mano?, así los demás podrán ver tu tatuaje.-_

_  
-No importa, total me lo hice donde pudiese verlo solo yo. Tengo la esperanza que algún día todo estará bien, sin embargo a veces lo olvido y necesito recordarlo.-  
Suspiró un poco cansado antes de pasear su vista alrededor de la habitación, recordando el principal motivo por el que había ido a ese lugar.  
-Doctor... ya estoy aquí, lo ideal sería que me administrase una nueva dosis.-  
Se despojó de su saco sin ganas antes de doblarse despacio su camisa manga larga hasta dejarla arriba de su codo._

_  
-Espera...-  
Llamó de manera suave al verlo caminar hasta la esquina donde estaba el sillón individual.  
-¿No te gustaría mover el sofá?, podríamos ponerlo al lado de la ventana, abrimos esas cortinas viejas y a lo mejor así este lugar no se ve tan deprimente.-_

_  
Light asintió no muy convencido, pero sin deseos de querer llevarle la contraria comenzó a empujar el mueble mientras el doctor se encargaba de retirar las cortinas. La ventana era estilo ventiluz, así que la mejor vista no brindaba, pero al menos el aire entraba sin problemas al no contar con la restricción del cortinaje._

_El doctor comenzó a preparar el suero mientras Light tomaba asiento, no pudiendo evitar estirarse hacia adelante para poder ver mejor por las ranuras de la ventana, notando que a unos metros del hospital había un parque, el cual jamás había visto cuando llegaba, quizá porque siempre entraba por la entrada principal, o quizá porque nunca ponía atención a su alrededor al caminar, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los niños corriendo, mujeres que quizá eran sus madres charlando entre ellas en las bancas sin dejar de ver a los más pequeños, un hombre de baja estatura empujando un carretón mientras hacía sonar una pequeña campana, algunas personas acercándose a él para comprarle un helado... había vida fuera de esas cuatros paredes, aunque todos esos desconocidos parecían tan lejanos, al menos estaban ahí, haciéndole desear algún día estar entre ellos, haciéndole tener menos miedo._

_  
-¿Estas listo?-  
Interrumpió trayendo consigo un trípode y sosteniendo en una mano la bolsa del suero y el catéter._

_El castaño asintió despacio, no iba a mentir y decir que no temió aunque sea un poco cuando lo vio acercarse y tomarle el brazo para prepararlo. El dolor no era insoportable, quizá un poco incómodo al principio, aún así no le gustaba, no le gustaba estar ahí sentado una o dos horas o lo que fuese necesario mientras el líquido se terminaba, se desesperaba y se aburría aún cuando el veterano se mantenía a su lado, por ello admitía sentirse decepcionado, porque no le gustaba ir solo a su tratamiento, y de verdad creyó que su madre se haría presente como le había prometido unas noches antes, aunque estaba ebria cuando lo dijo, el amor que le tenía a veces le hacía olvidar que no podía confiar en ella, porque no era la primera promesa que rompía, como quizá no sería la última. Sin embargo no deseaba pensar en ello ahora, mejor acomodó su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá manteniendo su vista al frente, el doctor había tomó una silla para sentarse a su lado y leer un poco el periódico, pero Light seguía observando el parque y a las personas en él._

_  
-¿Doctor Fushimoto?-  
El aludido despegó la vista de la noticia que leía para ver al muchacho.  
-¿Podemos dejar el sofá aquí?, quisiera estar frente a esta ventana cada vez que venga.-  
El veterano sonrió antes de asentir despacio, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Light, encontrándose con el mismo panorama que tenía absorto al menor._

_  
-Claro, hasta pediré que quiten estos vidrios y los cambien por ventanas francesas, así podrás ver mejor hacia la calle.-_

_-¿en serio podrían hacer eso?-  
Preguntó emocionado viendo al veterano, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo asentir.  
-Eso me gustaría mucho, es muy aburrido y triste estar sentado solamente viendo a una pared, al menos verlos a todos ellos me hace sentir menos solo, sonríen con tanta naturalidad haciendo parecer que la vida es fácil, se ven tan felices que parecieran no conocer la tristeza. ¿Usted cree que algún día yo podría ser ese hombre que va ahí?-_

_  
Ryūji se acomodó los anteojos antes de seguir la dirección que señalaba el dedo índice del castaño, encontrándose con un hombre que quizá aún no llegaba a los cuarenta años, el cual caminaba despacio alrededor del parque con una señora de avanzada edad a su lado, la anciana se apoyaba con un bastón mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el brazo del más joven, quien probablemente era su hijo._

_  
-Si, serás lo que tú quieras.-  
Masculló apenas con un hilo de voz, no teniendo el valor de agregar o reprenderlo referente a ser constante con sus visitas al hospital._

_  
-Si yo me curo, mi mamá dejara de beber.-  
Continuó con la vista fija en aquella pareja, ignorando que escucharlo así comprimía el corazón del veterano, quien no pudo decir nada al sentir su garganta pastosa.  
-Pero si no me curo, quiero que ella sea feliz, por ello estoy ahorrando dinero, quiero llevármela lejos, quiero que ya no beba, quiero que deje de ver a esos hombres.-_

_  
-Eres un buen hijo.-  
Interrumpió Ryūji, dando Light un respingo cuando sintió el dedo de éste sobre su mejilla, retirando una lágrima que no se percató en qué momento dejó escapar.  
-Pero es ella quien debería cuidar de ti.-_

_  
-No importa. -  
Contestó al encogerse de hombros.   
-Hace años que no se nada de mi padre, ella es lo único que me queda y quiero que esté bien... -   
Pausó, la idea de verse junto a ella disfrutando de un día soleado como lo hacían aquellas personas le hizo sonreír._

_-Light... -  
Susurró incómodo._

_-Me gusta imaginar que algún día tendré una casa bonita. -  
Interrumpió.   
-Donde solo viviremos mi mamá y yo, ella volverá a preparar el desayuno de ambos y luego me iré a trabajar, en la cena nos sentaremos juntos y nos contaremos como estuvo nuestro dia... Prometo invitarlo a mi casa cuando eso pase, será muy bonita y tendremos un perro. -   
Finalizó sonriendo de manera sincera, el doctor solo atinó a asentir despacio mientras intentaba esbozar lo más parecido a una sonrisa, quedando el lugar en silencio luego de eso._

  
<->

 

  
-¿Estás listo? -

Light se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del doctor a la par suya, sintiendo su corazón agitado una vez más.

  
-¿Puedo hacer una llamada antes?-  
Cuestionó con un hilo de voz, esperando la aprobación del mayor antes de encender su celular.

  
-Está bien, de igual forma iré a notificar a mi supervisor que estaré aquí contigo, vuelvo en seguida.-  
Contestó dejando los utensilios sobre la mesa metálica.

 

Light llevo el teléfono a su oreja con lentitud tan pronto el veterano dejó el lugar. La llamada comenzó a repicar, y no pudo evitar aferrarse al aparato una vez las líneas se conectaron.

  
-¡Light!, ¿¡donde estás?-

No podía esperar una reacción diferente, la cantidad de llamadas perdidas se había reflejado en su pantalla tan pronto había encendido el teléfono.

  
-Necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y luego me distraje un rato.-  
Contestó sonriendo como si Elle lo estuviese viendo, intentó mantenerse calmo pero sus manos temblaban.

  
-¿¡Que ha pasado en casa de Mello!?, ¡Matt me ha llamado diciendo que te pusiste mal! -

  
-¿Mal? -   
Rió quedamente con sorna.   
-Creo que tu amigo exagera, solo discutí con tu hermano. -

  
-¿¡Entonces por que apagaste el maldito celular!? -   
Lawliet bufó sonoramente mientras su mano abierta caía pesadamente sobre su escritorio, causando un golpe seco que fue escuchado por el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

  
-¿Por que estás siendo tan dramático?, no soy propiedad tuya como para que quieras controlarme. -   
Espetó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos notablemente molesto, su idea de llamarle era dejar al azabache más tranquilo, pero eso de no-ser-alguien-tan-inaguantable era algo que aún le costaba controlar. Sin embargo sus facciones se relajaron cuando escuchó algo parecido a un sollozo.

  
-Tú no entiendes... -   
Lo escuchó susurrar apenas audible.   
-¿Tienes una idea de cuán preocupado estaba?, entiendo que quizá he exagerado, todo esto que estamos atravesando no es fácil, y no sé si podría soportar que algo te sucediese también a ti.-

  
-Lo siento... lo apagué porque ando poca carga.-  
Se mordió el labio nervioso, lo quisiese o no, el hombre a quien en un principio había considerado un idiota lograba causar algo en él, por lo que escucharlo desesperado no había sido de su agrado, más sabiendo la situación que estaban pasando con Near, tampoco quería llenarlo de las preocupaciones.  
-Lawliet, estoy bien... estaré bien, lo prometo.-

  
El aludido sonrió un poco más tranquilo mientras se acomodaba en su butaca, ignorando que esa promesa no se limitaba a algo tan simple como tener cuidado al regresar a casa.

  
-Aún me falta bastante por todo el trabajo que tenía rezagado, pero creo que dejaré un poco para mañana, ¿aún te falta mucho para regresar?-

  
-No lo sé, quería ir a comprar de esos empalagosos pastelitos rosas que te gustan.-  
Contestó sin imaginarse que Lawliet había sonreído con amplitud al otro lado de la línea, Light estaba más atento al doctor que acababa de regresar a la habitación, a quien haciéndole una seña con su dedo índice y pulgar le pidió que le diese un poco más de tiempo.

  
-Me halaga que sepas mis gustos, pero déjalo para después... mejor regresa a casa ya, muero por verte.-  
Susurró de forma seductora, casi ronroneando, sonsacándole un estúpido sonrojo a Light, quien agachó la cabeza automáticamente cuando notó la sonrisa de picardía en el rostro de Ryūji por verle las mejillas rojas.

  
-No seas tan cursi...-  
Titubeó avergonzado.

  
-¿Cursi?, realmente estaba intentando seducirte, pero si quieres que sea cursi... te he extrañado todo el día, Light...¿sabes algo?, puede que sea tonto y puedes burlarte si quieres, pero hoy muchas veces he dejado de hacer lo que hago para cerrar los ojos, si los cierro pensando en ti, realmente puedo sentirte a mi lado.-

  
Hubo silencio por unos segundos, Light respiraba agitado y Lawliet sonreía complacido.

  
-¿Entonces no vas a querer tus pastelitos rosas?-  
Carraspeó la garganta incomodo unos segundos después, sonsacándole una sonora carcajada al azabache.

  
-Como sabes arruinar el momento. De acuerdo, llévame dos con jalea de fresas encima, rellenos de chocolate blanco y malvaviscos junto a una figura de Scooby hecho de chocolate que sea setenta y cinco por ciento cacao.-

 

-Que exigente... si sabes que eso tiene un costo adicional, ¿verdad?-  
Suspiró fingiendo fastidio.  
-¿Algo más que desee su majestad?-

 

-A ti sin ropa sobre mi escritorio, aunque por el momento me conformo con los pastelitos, pero date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?-

  
Lawliet desconectó la llamada antes de que Light pudiese decir algo, aunque de haberle dado tiempo, el resultado probablemente hubiese sido el mismo. Ocultó sus ojos bajo sus mechones mientras de manera lenta guardaba su celular, sabía que era estúpido creer que el doctor Fushimoto había escuchado las palabras del empresario, sin embargo su rostro ardía ante la tan sola idea de creer que la sonrisa en el rostro del veterano se debía a que su conversación había sido audible, atinando solamente a estirar su brazo sobre la bracera del sofá para permitir que el doctor prosiguiese, pero sin darle la cara completamente en ningún momento, completamente sonrojado.

  
-¿Entonces hablabas con tu novio?-  
Preguntó sin ninguna clase de filtro mientras limpiaba la zona del antebrazo donde colocaría el catéter, soltando una suave risa cuando vio al otro tensarse y dudar a causa de su pregunta.

  
-Algo así...-  
Susurró. Había contestado lo primero que vino a su mente, Lawliet no era su novio, sin embargo tampoco podía decir que no eran nada luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

  
-¿Algo así...?, deberías de ver tu rostro, parece un tomate para ser un solo "algo así", nunca me imaginé que tú te podrías sonrojar tanto.-  
Rió más sonoramente al momento que Light lanzó un bufido, haciendo un leve mohín molesto.

  
-¡No estoy sonrojado!-  
Refunfuñó frunciendo el entrecejo, pero que su acto no convenció al mayor, quien divertido negó lento con la cabeza antes de tomar el trípode y jalarlo un poco más hacia ellos.

  
-Está bien, como digas. Ahora necesito que te acomodes ya que recuerda que debes mover tu brazo lo menos posible mientras el catéter administra el suero.-  
Light hizo como se le fue dicho. Dejando los berrinches de lado la ansiedad volvió a su pecho, pero eso fue algo que su rostro no mostró, en cambio solamente reclinó el sofá y estiró su brazo, alrededor del cual una liga fue atada de forma apretada unos segundos antes de que la aguja fuese incrustada en su vena, formando una leve mueca de desagrado al sentir el pinchazo en su piel junto al líquido que comenzó a fluir.  
-¿Duele?-  
Preguntó tomando asiento en la silla al lado del sofá, luego de haber regulado el goteo.

  
-Solo es incómodo al principio.-  
Contestó de manera suave antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodar la cabeza en el respaldar.

  
-¿Hoy no piensas ver por la ventana?, hace un bonito día.-  
Comentó unos segundos después al ver que el castaño no hacía el amague por abrir los ojos, más cuando sabía que ver a la gente pasar tranquilizaba a su paciente. Sin embargo Light negó lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa que tranquilizo al veterano.

  
-Ya no necesito de ellos para no sentirme solo.-  
Sonrió, contagiando al mayor, quien se limitó a revisar algunos mensajes en su celular para no perturbarlo, después de todo jamás había visto a Light Yagami tan sereno, ni con otra emoción en su rostro que no fuese la indiferencia o cualquier parecido.

Y a Light el silencio no pareció molestarle, al contrario, se dejó arrullar por él para poder disfrutarlo por completo. No pensaba abrir los ojos hasta que ese catéter fuese retirado, aunque lo ansiaba, sería paciente, luego podría ir por los dichosos pastelitos para regresar a casa y dormir junto al hombre que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos en estos momentos.

  
_"...Si cierro los ojos pensando en ti, realmente puedo sentirte a mi lado."_


	36. Señal

36\. SEÑAL

 

  
Beyond se removió despacio sobre la cama de su amigo, quedando su rostro a escazos centimetros de éste, cuya respiración profunda daba un aire de sosiego a las facciones de Matt. Sin embargo el resplandor del amanecer ya se hacía presente en la habitación, dejando a la vista que la nívea tez del pelirrojo rayaba lo enfermizo en estos momentos, y es que aún con la placidez que trae consigo cualquier alborecer, la mesita de noche estaba tapizada por las cenizas de distintos cigarrillos, las colillas de los mismos esparcidos incluso sobre el cobertor de la cama, junto a los contornos lívidos de los cerrados ojos de Matt le recordaban a Beyond lo agobiante que había sido la noche previa, cuando luego de haber pasado por la alcoba de Mello y cerciorarse que el muchacho se encontraba bien dentro de lo que cabía, se había dirigido hacia el dormitorio de Matt, atisbando desde la ranura de la puerta la silueta de su amigo, quien sentado de manera encorvada a la orilla de la cama había ocultado su rostro entre manos mientras el cigarro se seguía consumiendo entre sus labios, sabiendo Beyond que no debía ser el primero que Matt fumaba esa noche, la humareda era a tal punto que la figura del muchacho se volvía difusa en la semi oscuridad, Beyond tuvo que restregarse los ojos cuando éstos se volvieron aguanosos debido a los residuos de nicotina esparcidos en el aire, y el pelinegro se dispuso a reclamarle por tan patética actuación, pero tan pronto colocó la mano sobre la puerta para empujarla por completo y entrar se quedó inerte, un ahogado gimoteo llegó a sus oídos, abriéndose sus ojos de par en par al momento que fue testigo de cómo los hombros de su amigo comenzaron a temblar entre espasmos, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar que fuese justamente Matt quien se estaba desmoronando frente a él, como tampoco supo en qué momento sus pies se habían movido por sí solos hasta colocarlo delante del muchacho, sentándose a su lado de manera precipitada antes de envolverlo en brazos, ninguno sin decir nada, Matt rodeando la cintura de Beyond en algún momento, sin despegar su rostro del pecho de éste, escuchando como el corazón del pelinegro latía de manera angustiosa, lo sabía porque podía sentir el suyo propio palpitando de igual forma dentro de sí, y no hicieron falta las palabras, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, todos sabían lo que hacía falta.

Y la noche había resultado larga para Beyond, quien no quiso regresar a la sala ni mucho menos ocupar la habitación de Near para descansar, aún cuando Matt le insistió lo contrario se quedó ahí, diciéndole que le tomaría prestada la laptop para terminar un reporte, y sus palabras tenían algo de verdad, a diferencia de Matt, Beyond si se había presentado a trabajar desde hace dos días, aunque el motivo exacto y la insistencia por permanecer en la habitación del pelirrojo era para asegurarse de su bienestar, no quedándose tranquilo ni cuando el cansancio y estrés pareció pasar factura a Matt, quien se quedó dormido mientras una mano colgaba por uno de los bordes del colchón, sosteniendo débilmente un cigarrillo consumido casi por completo entre sus dedos, el cual Beyond tomó con cautela para no despertarlo, colocando con el mismo cuidado una sabana sobre el muchacho. Pero ahora que era el único despierto en aquel apartamento podía sentir el desasosiego creciendo en su pecho, lo vacío que se sentía el lugar con la ausencia de una tan sola persona, como si la sonrisa de Near, su voz, sus gestos y su aroma no fuesen más que recuerdos comenzando a desvanecerse juntos con la esperanza, como si en el futuro de todos ya no tuviese existencia el muchacho de centímetros más bajo y cabellos albinos... y éste último pensamiento logró descolocarlo, por lo que sacudiendo con rapidez la cabeza se hundió entre las sabanas al lado de Matt, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas hasta que su mente quedó en blanco, alejando cualquier idea pesimista. Sin embargo no se durmió y tampoco hizo el intento de hacerlo, se pasó la noche en vela, quería que Matt descansase luego de la desmejora que se iba notando día a día en su estado anímico, y la única forma de que Beyond se quedase tranquilo era viéndolo con sus propios ojos, pasando en algún momento uno de sus brazos bajo el cuello de su amigo, manteniéndose a su lado lo más cerca que podía, hasta que el sol se hizo presente.

No obstante no iba a mentir y decir que pasar la noche despierto había sido fácil, ahora que debía ponerse de pie es cuando su cuerpo resentía las consecuencias; se sentía molido, exhausto y sus ojos completamente fatigados, aún así debía salir de la cama, por lo que arrastrándose con cuidado logró salir de ella, pero entre el movimiento y el chirrido de las patas friccionando contra el piso lograron despertar a Matt, quien abrió los ojos con pesadez, siendo Beyond parado frente a él lo primero que vio al momento que su vista se aclaró.

-¿Dormiste bien?-  
Beyond se acuclilló esbozando la mejor sonrisa que su magullado cuerpo pudo emitir, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amigo, quien boca abajo y con los ojos entrecerrados pasó sus brazos bajo la almohada, hundiendo más su cabeza en ella perezosamente, pero no respondiendo.  
-Matt, sabes que no soy muy diestro en eso de cocinar, pero prepararé algo, tú y Mello deben comer.-

No pudo evitar bufar sonoramente al no recibir respuesta por parte de Matt. No estaba molesto mas si cansado, por lo que decidió simplemente ponerse de pie para estirarse y desentumecerse un poco antes de salir de la habitación, preguntándose qué carajos podía preparar la persona que casi nunca usaba la cocina.

Y la refrigeradora no mostraba muchas opciones, debía admitir que la casa en sí era un desastre, pero tomó algunos huevos y jamón que estaba al fondo escondido tras unas cervezas, colocándolos luego sobre la barra de la cocina mientras ponía a tostar unas rodajas de pan, y se dispuso a picar un poco el embutido cuando alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta, a la cual se dirigió con rapidez luego de haberse limpiado en lo primero que encontró, sonriendo ladino al ver de quién se trataba su visita.

-Buenos días, hermanito.-  
Saludó Lawliet al pasar unos segundos sin que su hermano dijese algo, tomando Beyond aún la perilla de la puerta sin moverse, notando el mayor que la mirada color rubí no estaba fija en él, más bien ésta atravesaba sin miramientos al muchacho que le acompañaba.   
-Pasa.-  
Ordenó serio, colocándose frente a su hermano sin apartarle la vista.

Y Light hizo como se le fue dicho, entrando con rapidez pero un poco cabizbajo articulando un suave "con permiso" al pasar al lado de Beyond, incómodo porque él no quería ser el causante de un mal entendido entre hermanos, aun cuando el menor de ellos no era santo de su devoción luego de lo sucedido días atrás.

-¿Qué?, ¿ha debido traer a alguien que lo proteja para que no vuelva a correrlo de aquí?-  
Susurró con sorna sin dejar de ver a Light, quien se había quedado de pie en el medio de la sala intentando ver hacia otro lado para evitar la incomodidad del momento.

-No vengo a pelear, Beyond. No pido que te agrade ni que lo aceptes, pero deberías respetar al futuro novio de tu hermano.-  
Sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro del menor, emitiendo éste algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Pues gracias a tu futuro novio yo perdí mi futura posible relación, unos días después de la noche en tu apartamento Misa me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que ella había pensado que yo era alguien decente por ser tu hermano, pero no sabía ahora que clase de personas éramos si nos relacionábamos con alguien como Light, y no volví a saber de ella, así que puedes decir que ya estamos a mano.-  
Se cruzó de brazos luego de cerrar estrepitosamente la puerta.

-Estas comparándolo con la chica con la que tuviste cuatro citas o menos.-  
Masculló cansado, sin moverse de la entrada porque no quería ser escuchado por el castaño, aunque lanzando una furtiva y rápida mirada hacia la sala, notó la incomodidad de su acompañante.

-Y tú estás comparándola con el chico que te levantaste en una esquina cualquiera.-  
Quiso pasarle de largo, pero Elle lo tomó del brazo al pasar a su lado.

-Pensé que este tema ya lo dábamos por finalizado.-  
Suspiró exhausto.  
-Necesito hablar con todos, y si Light vino es porque quería ver a Mello, así que por favor Beyond, no es el momento, ¿si?-

El aludido rodó los ojos, bufando suavemente antes de asentir con brusquedad.

-Está bien, pasa, Mello está en su habitación, pero Matt aún se encuentra descansando.-

-Deberías ir por él, quisiera hablar con todos, además puede que lo anime un poco.-  
Se adentró despacio al hablar, tomando la mano de Light al llegar a la sala, un detalle que incomodó al menor de los hermanos, quien sin ocultar su rechazo arrugó la nariz antes de asentir fastidiado, caminando y pasando descaradamente entre ambos para romper ese contacto.

-Claro, iré por él.-  
Masculló mientras rodaba los ojos, sonsacándole una queda risa a Lawliet debido a su actitud, ya que de manera infantil había hecho resonar cada pisada hasta que se encerró con rapidez en una de las habitaciones.

-No te preocupes por él.-  
Susurró cuando unos segundos después ambos seguían sin moverse, Light luciendo arrepentido.

-No nos agradamos, eso es claro, pero esta es su casa, quizá no debí haber venido.-  
Se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada, mordiéndose el labio al momento que sintió a Lawliet tomando nuevamente su mano.

-Él es muy testarudo, y tú tampoco te quedas atrás.-  
Rió suave, llevando su otra mano a la quijada del menor para sostenerlo antes de besarle escuetamente la mejilla.  
-Él es mi hermano y siempre nos cuidaremos mutuamente, pero ahora tú también eres parte de mi vida y en algún momento deberá entenderlo.-

Light solo pudo asentir suavemente, no hubo palabras que viniesen a su mente para responder lo que acababa de escuchar, solo esperaba que su mano no se hubiese vuelto sudorosa delatando el nerviosismo que Lawliet le causaba, quien aún sujetándolo comenzó a caminar guiando a su acompañante hasta situarse ambos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mello, la cual Lawliet golpeó con sus nudillos un par de veces sin obtener respuesta.

Lawliet apretó la nariz inevitablemente al abrir la puerta, el aroma de la habitación era levemente ácido, y solo era necesario pasear los ojos alrededor de ella para comprender el porqué; la única ventana del lugar había sido cubierta por una gruesa y oscura toalla dejando en semi penumbras la recámara, un lugar cuyo piso estaba cubierto de prendas que no se sabría decir si estaban limpias o sucias, aunque lo más probable es que se encontrasen sucias ya sea porque Mello las había utilizado o por los residuos de las latas de cervezas junto a una caja de pizza a medio comer que había sobre ellas, esto último provocó que Lawliet se llevase una mano a la boca para evitar regresar el desayuno, la pizza emanaba un nauseabundo olor y su apariencia tampoco era la mejor, Lawliet ni siquiera se cuestionó cuantos días tendría dicha caja en el piso sin que alguien la botase, como tampoco se quiso preguntar porque habían fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos en la alcoba.

-Mello...-  
Jadeó Light con suavidad al situarse al lado de la cama, justo en el borde contrario de donde yacía el cuerpo de su amigo bajo una sabana que pese a ser blanca lucia amarillenta.

-No quiero ver a nadie...-  
Susurró tajante aún dándole la espalda a su visita.

-¡Deja de actuar como imbécil, Mello!-  
Espetó Lawliet situándose en el borde al lado de su amigo antes de tomar la cobija y retirarla con brusquedad, no soportando verlo en dicho estado.

-¡¡Pues es que soy un imbécil, Lawliet!!-  
Vociferó lo más fuerte que su cansada garganta le permitió, sentándose de golpe sobre el colchón para intentar arrebatar su colcha de la mano de su amigo, quien no le permitió recuperarla.  
-¡¡Date cuenta que por mi culpa Near no está!!-

-¿¡Puedes deja de culparte por un momento!?, ¡¡joder, que esto no es tu culpa!!, ¿¡como crees que se sentiría Near de verte hecho una completa mierda!?-

Lawliet pudo sentir la mirada seria de Light sobre él por semejante actuación, quizá sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas tomando en cuenta lo mal que debía estarla pasando Mello, pero es que la impotencia de verlo tan acabado había podido más que él.

-Y el insensible soy yo...-  
Murmuró el castaño mientras apoyaba una rodilla sobre el colchón antes de arrastrarse por él hasta situarse detrás de Mello, a quien le pasó un brazo rodeándole el pecho en señal de apoyo cuando lo escuchó sollozar suavemente.   
-Nada de esto es tu culpa, Mello...-  
Susurró muy cerca del oído del muchacho, sabía que era estúpido pensar que con eso lograría desaparecer el dolor que seguramente corroía a aquel corazón, pero aún así no lo soltó ni cuando la grasa y el mal olor del cabello de Mello se adhería a su mejilla.

-Lo siento...-  
Dijo Lawliet apenas audible, sentándose despacio al lado de Mello y envolviéndolos a ambos en un abrazo.

Posó una de sus manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su amigo, enredando sus dedos entre los rubios y sucios mechones antes de besarle la mejilla sin dejar de rodear con su otro brazo la espalda de Light, rompiendo el contacto hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, conteniendo Lawliet la respiración al ver que la apariencia de Matt no distaba mucho de la de Mello.

-Aquí estoy bien...-  
Murmuró Matt cuando Lawliet le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercase, optando simplemente por cruzarse de brazos y apoyar su espalda contra la pared. No quería ni se atrevía a estar al lado de Mello.

Y para desagrado de Lawliet, Beyond decidió quedarse al lado de Matt, ya sea porque eran mejores amigos o porque su hermano aún estaba molesto con la presencia de Light en la casa.

-Bien...-  
Suspiró, no a gusto con la lejanía que se percibía entre sus amigos.  
-Ayer recibí una llamada del oficial a cargo del caso.-  
Comenzó, atrayendo la mirada de todos los que en algún momento se habían mantenido cabizbajos.

-¿¡Y qué pasó!?-  
Saltó Mello de la cama apresurado antes de que Lawliet continuase, parándose frente al azabache manteniendo sus ojos abiertos de par en par, entre esperanzado y desesperado.

-El día de ayer al fin alguien llamó asegurando haber visto un auto huir en el lugar de donde se reportó la desaparición de Near en las noticias.-  
Sonrió con debilidad al notar los ojos azules de su amigo volverse aguanosos.  
-No es mucho Mello, la testigo dijo que se encontraba saliendo del restaurante con sus amigas cuando escucharon un disparo viniendo de la parte trasera, por sentido común regresaron al interior del establecimiento buscando protección, donde nadie parecía haber escuchado nada por la algarabía que se llevaba adentro, y lo siguiente que vieron fue un auto pasar a toda velocidad frente al lugar. La mujer prometió llegar a la comisaría el día de hoy para brindar a los oficiales cualquier detalle que recordase.-  
Finalizó mientras se ponía de pie, tomando los hombros de su amigo, quien no lucia muy convencido.

-Sabes que eso no es suficiente, sabes que estamos igual, ¡sin saber dónde mierdas tienen a Near!-  
Espetó revolviéndose para separarse de su amigo. Y Lawliet se limitó a suspirar, porque estaba consciente que seguían en la misma posición que antes, pero al menos el oficial que le llamó sonaba decidido a resolver el caso en lugar de tratar la situación como una huida antes que un secuestro.

-Esta mujer accedió a ser interrogada. Debemos ser pacientes y esper...-

-¿¡Cuanto más quieres que espere!?-  
Interrumpió llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, jalando bruscamente alguno de sus mechones en el proceso.  
-¡¡Han pasado doce días sin que se nos de una respuesta clara!!, ¿¡y casualmente ahora aparece un testigo cuando han pasado tantos días!?-  
Vociferó caminando nervioso de un lado a otro.  
-Esta tipa ha de ser una oportunista, buscando obtener algo de la recompensa que estás ofreciendo, ¿¡y me pides tener esperanza!?, si entre el tiempo más pasa más me convenzo que en estos momentos probablemente Near ya esté muer...-

-¿¡Podrías dejar de hablar estupideces!?-  
Interrumpió molesto, tomando a su amigo de ambos brazos para detenerlo, pudiendo ver al tenerlo frente a él que, pese a que antes se le escuchaba furioso, las mejillas de Mello estaban empapadas.

-Llámales y pídeles que interroguen a Gevanni...-  
Pidió con un hilo de voz, no importándole soltarse del agarre de su amigo aún cuando éste lo estaba dañando por la fuerza que ejercía debido a la furia.

-No pasaremos por esto de nuevo, Mello...-  
Respondió apenas audible, restregándose de forma cansada los ojos con su puño mientras intentaba convencerse que la necedad del rubio era generada por la situación, porque no era la primera vez que él pedía que se investigase directamente a Gevanni.

-¿Por que insistes tanto con él...?-  
Preguntó Light confundido, acomodándose en la cama.  
-Él también fue sometido a interrogación, pero él dijo que se encontraba en el trabajo ese día, y su coartada fue respaldada cuando un compañero y su jefe dieron la misma información.-

Mello se quedó callado, realmente todos en la habitación se quedaron callados tan pronto Light finalizó, porque todos estaban sabedores que Gevanni había sido descartado como sospechoso. Sin embargo Mello era el único al que no habían logrado convencer, sintiéndose molesto porque ninguno de esos estúpidos oficiales hiciese bien su trabajo.

-Porque yo sé que es su culpa...-  
Masculló respondiendo la pregunta que Light le había hecho, apretando los puños debido a lo impotente que se sentía.

-No hay pruebas Mello, además la relación de ellos había terminado mucho antes que esto ocurriese.-  
Lawliet suspiró, regresando despacio a la cama para sentarse al lado de Light, invitando a Mello a tomar asiento para que se relajase, pero éste sólo se quedó se pie, cabizbajo.

-Lawliet tiene razón Mello, quizá debamos esperar a ver que se obtiene de esta testigo...-  
Interrumpió Matt con debilidad, esbozando una forzada sonrisa intentando calmar a su amigo con sus palabras al verlo levemente tembloroso.  
-A lo mejor...

-¡Near se drogaba frente a nuestras narices!-  
Vociferó sin levantar la cabeza, dejando el lugar en silencio de nuevo.

-¿¡De que mierdas hablas!?-  
Espetó Lawliet unos segundos después, cuando su cabeza procesó lo que acababa de escuchar y sus pies parecieron responder, poniéndose de pie con premura.

-Gendō...-  
Masculló cuando sintió el posesivo agarre alrededor de su brazo y la tosca mano del azabache tomándole la quijada, obligándole a alzar el rostro.

-¿Tu jefe?, ¿qué con él?-  
Preguntó suave, relajando sus facciones al notar el rostro de Mello desencajado, tan pendiente de alguna respuesta por parte del rubio que no se percató que el rostro de Matt mostraba el mismo desasosiego, el cual fue notado solo por Beyond al estar a su lado, quien intentó calmarlo pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros.

-Él me dijo que Near consumía drogas...-  
Continuó con apenas un hilo de voz debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-¿Él te mostró pruebas que lo comprobasen?-   
Cuestionó Light poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Mello cuando Lawliet no pareció reaccionar, esperando también que lo que acababa de escuchar fuese una broma.

Mello negó lento con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo, un efímero gimoteo que comprimió el pecho de todos los presentes.

-Pero cuando se lo pregunte a Near...él actuó nervioso, no ne-negando nada automáticamente... como yo hubiese esperado.-  
Titubeó, secándose las mejillas con el antebrazo.

-Pero Near no es así...-  
Murmuró el mayor de los pelinegros con su vista fija en el suelo, queriendo comprender las palabras del muchacho.

-Es mi culpa...-  
Repitió Mello lo que se venía diciendo desde ese fatídico día.   
-Sabía que algo no estaba bien con él pero no le tomé la importancia necesaria.-  
Jadeó desesperado, sintiéndose una mierda y el único culpable, porque sabía que Near había cambiado desde que salía con Gevanni, y en un principio llegó a pensar que nada más se debía a la mala influencia del mayor, llegando luego a pensar que a lo mejor Near aún seguía enfadado por lo imbécil que había sido con él antes según lo que Light le había contado, pero habían días que Near le sonreía como cuando estaban en el orfanato que creía que todo volvía a la normalidad, y aún cuando en otras ocasiones se mostraba esquivo, Mello podía pensar cualquier cosa, pero jamás hubiese pensado en drogas, porque tal y como Lawliet lo había dicho... Near no era así.

Mello lloró sobre el pecho de Light cuando éste lo abrazo al verlo devastado. Lawliet por su parte se quedó inerte por un momento, no creyendo o queriendo creer que todo era un sueño, pero los gimoteos desesperados de su amigo le confirmaban lo contrario, a quien decidió acercarse impulsado por las muchas preguntas que tenía en su cabeza respecto a que más le había dicho Gendō, sintiéndose inevitablemente molesto que fuese hasta ahora que a Mello se le ocurría contarle, pero se encontró con los ojos de Light antes que pudiese decir algo, esa agudizada mirada que le indicaba tener cuidado con lo que preguntaría y cómo lo preguntaría.

Y al estar aquellos dos consolando y tratando de obtener más información de Mello, ninguno se percató al momento que Matt dejó apresurado la habitación, siendo seguido automáticamente por Beyond quien fue tras él, sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos y empujándolo contra la pared al alcanzarlo, encontrándose con los ojos de Matt igual de anegados en lágrimas como los de Mello.

-Yo sabía lo de las drogas...-  
Titubeó con rapidez como si de una confesión se tratara.

-No insinúes que esto es tu culpa.-  
Reprendió acercándose más al pelirrojo hasta abrazarlo, hundiendo el rostro de Matt en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Pero yo lo sabía... lo vi en su habitación...-  
Continuó de forma ahogada, provocando que su amigo lo estrechase con más fuerzas en su intento de calmarlo.

-No es tu culpa, idiota.-  
Murmuró besándole la cabeza, sobre la cual dejó apoyada su quijada unos segundos después.  
-Ninguno podía evitarlo...-  
Continuó, sabiendo que tanto a Mello como a Matt los estaba desgarrando la idea de sentirse responsables por todo lo que ocurría.

-Mello jamás me va a perdonar.-  
Masculló, ignorando o pareciendo no escuchar lo que Beyond le había dicho, por lo que el pelinegro lo abrazó con más fuerzas una vez más pero le tomó de la quijada para hacerlo alzar la vista.

-No me gusta verte así...-  
Confesó, con la cercanía los ojos verdes de Matt lucían más angustiados.

-Lo siento...-  
Susurró intentando desviar la mirada, pero que Beyond aún sosteniéndole la quijada se lo impidió.

-Todo estará bien, Near estará con nosotros pronto, te lo prometo.-  
Aseguró antes de besarle la frente aún abrazados, quedándose así por unos minutos más porque no quería soltarlo, menos cuando sintió las manos de Matt aferrándose a su espalda de manera desesperada, desesperación que inquietó al pelinegro... porque acababa de hacer una promesa que no sabía sí podría cumplirse.

 

-_-_-_-

El humo salió con gracia de sus oscuros labios mientras paseaba divertido el dedo índice de su otra mano sobre la superficie del vaso de cognac que tenía sobre su escritorio, observando entretenido a la persona que había decidido irrumpir en su oficina sin solicitar antes una cita, embelesado con los gestos de agobio que mostraba el rostro del muchacho sentado en la butaca frente a él.

Desde que Gevanni conoció a Ethan algunos años atrás, siempre había dudado que ese caballero con imponente presencia tuviese algo parecido a un corazón dentro de su pecho. Aunque no iba a mentir, había sido fácil ser engañado, ¿pero podía alguien culparlo?, aún no había cumplido la mayoría de edad cuando ya deambulaba en las calles, y tampoco podía decir que antes de eso tuviese un hogar necesariamente, se sostuvo de trabajos esporádicos por mucho tiempo, socializando y cayendo en adicciones que no debía, su futuro volviéndose más incierto mientras sus deseos y fuerzas de seguir disminuian día a día. ¿Como lo había conocido? No estaba del todo seguro, recordaba a los que se hacían llamar sus amigos dejándolo solo cuando su etílico estado ya no le permitió continuar, la risa de un grupo de personas que lo rodeó mientras la noche seguía avanzando, despertando cuando el sol ya se hacía presente en una habitación que desconocía, sobresaltándose cuando la puerta de la misma se abrió y un fornido muchacho entró con un charola repleta de comida en manos. A Hashimoto no le tomó mucho notar que Gevanni hacía todo lo que le pedían con tal de no volver a pasar hambre ni soportar el frío de las calles, empezó con órdenes simples, entregar paquetería a ciertas personas, y el más joven jamás cuestionaba lo que contenían, quizá seguía deslumbrado, viendo en Ethan a un ángel, alguien que había tomado a un don nadie y le había dado un apartamento solo para él, lo había vestido de elegantes trajes y colocado en una oficina en una gran compañía, aunque pronto entendió que Ethan más que un ángel era el mismísimo diablo, alguien que necesitaba a quien manipular a su antojo, y Gevanni se había convertido en su marioneta perfecta, porque a Ethan no le importaba pisotear a quien fuese para obtener lo que quería, ocultando la realidad a través de cifras que Gevanni manipulaba para evitar que los inversionistas se enterasen de lo mal que iba la empresa, aunque no todo el tiempo era así, habían temporadas en las que luego de alguna buena presentación de algún nuevo videojuego virtual lograban recuperarse un poco y que el nombre de la compañía casi alcanzase la cima de nuevo, pero había una en específico a la cual no lograban superar, que poco a poco los iba dejando en las sombras y embelesando a muchos empresarios nacionales e internacionales interesados en invertir en ella. Ilumex cuyo dueño era Elle Lawliet, rápidamente iba ganando terreno, siendo su compañía la causante de la bancarrota de algunas, mientras que otras ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de despegar, volviéndose tan fuerte que ninguna jugarreta parecía afectarle, y Gevanni sabía la cantidad de veces que Ethan había intentado sabotear con disimulo al empresario más joven, pero sin éxito, llevándolo al punto de la desesperación, y es que de seguir así Ilumex lograría llevarlos al cierre completo y la situación financiera de la empresa no era la mejor para responder a inversionistas y bancos, como tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder el estilo de vida al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Y en la desesperanza de Ethan, Hashimoto y Gevanni comenzaron a seguir los pasos del empresario de cabellos negros, uno como la mano derecha de Ethan, y el otro como el simple títere que era, logrando que cierto castaño captase la atención del adicto al habano al ver cómo Elle mostraba interés a andar siempre detrás del colegial, y ya no tenía escrúpulos en sus estrategias, convencido que si no lograba debilitar dicha empresa a través de sabotajes, lo haría dañando emocionalmente al dueño mismo. Y era donde Gevanni entraba de nuevo, sin voz ni voto formaría parte pese a no estar de acuerdo, porque no estaba del todo seguro de qué era lo que planeaba su jefe, solo sabía que la sonrisa ladina dibujada con esos carnosos labios no lo dejaban tranquilo, aunque al final el plan tampoco había salido como lo planeado, Gevanni había terminado enrollándose con Near en lugar de Light tal y como se le había dicho, explicando que no hubo oportunidad de acercarse al castaño porque Elle siempre tenía la vista fija en él, pero que el de cabellos blancos también parecía bastante cercano al empresario por lo que había decidido probar suerte, una barata explicación que causó el enojo de su jefe, pero que accedió a continuar su plan cambiando y colocando al albino en sus ideas en lugar del muchacho que tenía en mente desde un principio, el problema es que Gevanni no sabía que llegarían tan lejos hasta el punto de un secuestro, como tampoco se imaginó que llegaría a sentir algo por Near.

-¿Tienes el valor de repetir tu pregunta?-  
Interrumpió Ethan con sorna, cansado de ver a su subordinado sudando y casi temblando sentado en la butaca frente a su escritorio.

El empresario sintió su garganta cerrarse, mientras un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda, su corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza como para hablar.

-Han pasado dos semanas...-  
Masculló, sacando fuerzas de donde no creía tenerlas.  
-Pensé que la idea de un secuestro es pedir dinero para el rescate.-

-Calma, ¿cuál es la prisa?, ¿acaso te enamoraste de él?-  
Ethan rió divertido, llevando el vaso de cognac a sus labios.

-¡No...!, pero ni siquiera hemos hecho alguna llamada, ¿hasta cuando lo tendremos encerrado?-  
Y es que todo esto ya no le daba buena espina, era cierto que había hecho movimientos ilegales por seguir órdenes de Ethan, pero jamás al punto de jugar con la vida de una persona, dándose cuenta ahora que un estúpido rescate no sería dinero suficiente para saldar las deudas que tenía la empresa, por lo que le daba miedo pensar qué era lo que Ethan realmente esperaba de todo esto...

-¿Y cuál es la prisa?, míralo como un escarmiento para el pequeño Nate.-  
Continuó con parsimonia, sonriendo ladino.  
-El muy idiota estaba tan desesperado porque alguien lo amase que cayó ante el primer imbécil. Así sirve que en el futuro piense mejor las cosas, ¿no crees?-

No, no lo creía así, sin embargo solo se limitó a apretar los puños sobre sus rodillas para no decir nada, porque toda la valentía previa parecía haberlo abandonado, el valor que tuvo de irrumpir en esa oficina aún cuando la secretaria intentó detenerlo ya no estaba, ahora solo se sentía como un chiquillo intimidado por esos ojos que brillaban de manera extraña.

-Está bien...-  
Masculló unos segundos después, dispuesto a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a su propio despacho.  
-Pero... ¿podría pedirle a Hashimoto que no lo golpee?-  
Pidió con un hilo de voz, no le había gustado ir luego del trabajo y encontrar a Near hecho un ovillo en la esquina de la colchoneta, temblando y con nuevas marcas sobre su cuerpo, como tampoco le había gustado escucharlo sollozar, mostrándole rechazo al verlo como el causante de la muerte de Mello, ¿pero como sacarlo de su error sin dejarse al descubierto frente a los otros dos?, él jamás apuntó al corazón del muchacho como le había hecho creer a Ethan, sin embargo necesitaba que Near también lo supiera porque el albino parecía más afectado por la supuesta muerte de su amigo que por el encierro, pero no podía decirle nada con Hashimoto siempre rondándole.

La sonora carcajada de Ethan logró traerlo a la realidad, no pudiendo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante la burlona risa.

-¿Así que todo esto es porque estás preocupado por él?-  
Se limpió divertido las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.  
-Hablaré con Hashimoto, pero te recomendaría que vayas olvidándote de tonterías románticas, sabes que luego de esto no lo volverás a ver.-  
Finalizó, alzando una mano y señalándole la salida invitándolo a dejar el lugar.

Gevanni se limitó a asentir, entendía que la conversación había terminado, y tampoco era como si tuviese más que decir, porque admitía que Ethan tenía razón, el daño que había causado en la vida de Near era irreversible, y esa culpa lo seguía cada día y cada noche, no dejándolo dormir o atormentándolo hasta en sus sueños, consciente que Near solo pasaría a ser uno de sus más lindos recuerdos luego de todo esto, ya que es muy probable que Ethan amenace al albino para que no revele el nombre de sus captores, pero Gevanni estaba decidido, no quería ir a parar a la cárcel aunque sabía que lo tenía merecido, pero tampoco permitiría que Ethan, Hasimoto o él mismo volvieran a acercarse a Near, ninguno de los tres lo volvería a dañar, de eso se aseguraría él.

 

-_-_-_-

 

  
Presionó el último botón del ascensor que lo dirigiría hasta su piso, apoyándose luego en el espejo de atrás mientras veía como uno a uno los botones se iban encendiendo, notando en algún momento el reloj que estaba en la parte superior de la cabina, éste le hizo saber que pasaban de las siete de la noche, por lo general siempre regresaba o al menos intentaba regresar más temprano, pero en esta ocasión se lo había pasado tan ocupadamente entretenido que no se percató cuando su hora de salida llegó. El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dejándolo frente al pequeño pasillo tapizado de suave alfombra que lo dirigía hasta su puerta, se colocó el sobre manila bajo el brazo mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo, esperando que lo primero que viese al entrar fuese a Light.

Sin embargo aún de pie bajo el umbral podía ver a un costado la persiana que ocultaba su recámara, el mini bar a un lado y los sillones de cuero al medio del lugar pero sin rastros del castaño, aunque sólo bastó un ruido proveniente de la cocina para que sus pies automáticamente se dirigiesen a la puerta que la separaba de la sala.

-¿Que se supone que haces?-  
Preguntó curioso al verlo casi de puntillas mientras una mano sostenía una de las puertas del gabinete superior mientras con la otra palpaba en su interior, como buscando algo.

-¡No puedo creer que en esta casa haya un mini bar con licor de Chambord y no haya una estúpida velita!-  
Espetó antes de cerrar de manera molesta la puerta. Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos buscando una dichosa vela en cada una de las incontables gavetas de la cocina.

Y aunque a Lawliet el reclamo del castaño le resultó extraño, no tardó mucho en que los globos pegados al borde de la barra desayunadora llamase su atención junto al pequeño pastel rosa que se encontraba en medio de la misma.

-¿El pastel es para compensar lo de la otra vez?-  
Preguntó suave mientras se adentraba despacio, rodeando la barra hasta quedar detrás del castaño sin dejar de ver en ningún momento y de forma desconfiada el postre, pensando que a lo mejor se debía porque hace unos días atrás Light no había llevado los pastelitos que le prometió bajo la excusa que el lugar ya estaba cerrado cuando llegó.

-No...-  
Dejó escapar el aire de forma exhausta por los labios antes de girarse para quedar frente al empresario.   
-¿En serio no lo sabes?-  
Preguntó enarcando la ceja confundido, obteniendo como respuesta que Lawliet entrecerrase los ojos, como queriendo encontrar la respuesta en la mirada del otro.  
-Pues hace unos días cuando me desperté recordé lo narcisista y mimado que eres, y es que tu reloj digital mostraba un mensaje que decía "despierta, hoy es el mejor día del año"-  
Contestó serio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ya pasó mi cumpleaños?-  
Murmuró sorprendido más para sí mismo.

-Ajá... de seguro lo olvidaste con todo lo que está pasando...-  
Susurró antes de tomar un cuchillo del pequeño organizador de madera que se encontraba al lado del lavamos, caminando luego hasta la barra desayunadora.

-¿Entonces me compraste un pastel?-  
Le susurró al oído con una sonrisa ladina al ponerse detrás de él y rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos, dejando el sobre encima de uno de los taburetes.

-¿Qué es eso?-  
Preguntó manteniéndose inerte, sin intenciones de removerse para soltarse del abrazo del otro pues quedaría en evidencia sus nervios y posible sonrojo porque sí, efectivamente le había comprado un pastel por su cumpleaños.

-Léelo tú mismo.-  
Se encogió de hombros antes de soltar al castaño y ponerse frente a la barra. Podía ser que abrazar a Light fuese una de sus cosas preferidad, pero el glaseado de la tarta se veía simplemente exquisito que no dudó en pellizcarlo con los dedos para tomar un pedazo pequeño.

Light le lanzó una desaprobadora mirada por no haberse esperado a que él le cortase una porción, pero restándole importancia se dispuso a abrir el sobre.

-¿Título de propiedad...?-  
Leyó confundido, recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento mientras Lawliet pasaba uno de sus falanges por toda la orilla del bizcosho.  
-¿Compraste una...casa?-

-No necesariamente, sigue leyendo, abajo está el nombre.-  
Contestó con sus mejillas llenas al mismo tiempo que se chupaba sonoramente los dedos.

-¿Compraste un lugar que se llama "Renacer"?, ¿que es eso?, ¿algún tipo de bar o discoteca?-  
Enarcó la ceja, sonsacándole un suspiro al azabache con su reacción.

-Es un centro de rehabilitación...-  
Contestó rodando los ojos, ¿un bar?, ¿es que tenía cara de vicioso o qué?  
-A ver, te explico...-  
Continuó unos segundos después cuando Light se mantuvo en silencio, claramente confundido.  
-Me pasé la tarde buscando de estos lugares en internet y haciendo algunas llamadas hasta que encontré éste que está a punto de irse a la quiebra por la mala administración. El lugar es bastante pequeño la verdad, es un establecimiento que pese a que tiene años funcionando no ha crecido mucho, por ende no es muy conocido. Digamos que en sí no soy el dueño aún, tan solo aporte una parte para cubrir ciertas deudas del establecimiento y el director me entregó ese papel porque mi idea si es formar parte de dicho lugar, por lo que si te fijas el título de propiedad no está firmado aún, quizá pida un préstamo al banco porque no quisiera tocar los activos de la empresa, además...

-¡Lawliet!-  
Interrumpió sin poder disimular su asombro.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que hoy simplemente te entró el capricho de comprar un local?, ¿como por qué?, ¿que no se supone que ya tienes una empresa?

-Si, no he dicho que la dejaré, de hecho deberé trabajar más para pagar el préstamo rápido.-  
Contestó apacible, demasiado tranquilo aún cuando sabía que se estaba echando una gran responsabilidad encima.  
-El hecho que sea un lugar ya construido me ayuda porque no debo pagarle a un arquitecto ni esperarme meses para que terminen con el proyecto. Además el sitio ya cuenta con doctores especializados. Mi idea es ir poco a poco, cambiar un poco la administración y luego tomar más responsabilidades, mi objetivo principal es hacer crecer el lugar para dar cabida a más personas, de hecho he pensado que podría hacer eventos de vez en cuando en los parques de diversiones o en las salas de realidad virtual y todo lo recaudado sería para el centro, de igual forma hay muchos socios que muchas veces se muestran interesados a aportar para estas causas, sino...

-¿Aún no me dices el porqué lo haces?-  
Interrumpió de nuevo, intrigado por esa sonrisa en los labios del mayor, la cual desapareció un poco luego de su pregunta.

-Porque todo el día no he dejado de pensar en lo que Mello nos dijo...-  
Contestó agachando la mirada.  
-Estoy confiado que Near regresará a nosotros, pero me cuesta creer que lo que Mello nos dijo sea cierto. Jamás había estado ante la posibilidad de perder a alguien a quien quiero tanto, y el hecho de haberme enterado justamente cuando él no está aquí hace que el temor sea mucho mayor...sé que quizá actué impulsivamente al pagar una parte de dicho lugar, pero es que quiero asegurarme que Near reciba solo lo mejor, obviamente también pienso pedir el traslado de la señora Yagami tan pronto todo esté listo. Además no hay muchos lugares que ofrezcan tratamientos decentes y aún así enfocados en personas de escasos recursos. Todos sabemos que el sector público es una mierda.-

-¿Eso significa que cobraras poco por cada paciente?, ¿y entonces de dónde piensas sacar ganancias o como sea que funcione todo eso?-  
Preguntó rápidamente, desesperándole la quietud con la que Lawliet había tomado el cuchillo para partir un pedazo del postre.

-Cobrar poco no, de hecho sería gratis, y no espero obtener ganancias para mí pero si para el crecimiento del lugar, ya te dije, la junta directiva puede planear eventos para recaudar donaciones, conozco personas que no les importaría aportar sin necesidad de asistir a uno.-  
Lamió con cuidado la punta del cuchillo, saboreando gustoso el turrón que había quedado adherido a él.  
-No hay mucho que pensar, Light.-  
Continuó unos segundos después al notar al más joven aún confundido.  
-Podría convertirlo en otro lujoso centro de rehabilitación donde tienes que pagar muchísimo para poder entrar, ¿pero sabes lo angustiado que me sentí el día entero de solo saber que alguien tan cercano a mí irá a parar a uno de esos sitios?, eso me hizo pensar en las muchas personas que ven como sus seres queridos se van deteriorando de a poco sin poderles conseguir ayuda al no poderla pagar...-  
Se detuvo abruptamente, no quería insinuar que justamente esa había sido la situación de Light, aunque la sonrisa incómoda en el castaño le indicó que era así como lo había dado a entender.

-De verdad que eres buena persona...-  
Susurró sin saber que más decir, tan solo la verdad.

-Conocerte me ha hecho ver ciertas cosas de manera diferente.-  
Contestó antes de tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra.  
-A veces quien menos te esperas puede ponerte las cosas de cabeza...-

-Yo no podría cambiar el mundo de nadie...-  
Se acercó tímidamente hasta que su cuerpo quedó entre las piernas abiertas del mayor.

-Pues ya has cambiado el mío.-  
Sonrió ladino mientras le rodeaba con ambos brazos, aprovechando la cercanía que Light le brindaba.

-Tienes pastel en la cara.-

-¿¡Donde!?-  
Se limpió ambas mejillas con una mano, sonrojándose debido a la vergüenza que tan perfecto momento fuese arruinado por su glotonería de antes.

-Espera, yo te lo quito.-  
Le tomó el rostro con una mano y con el pulgar le limpió el mentón antes de acortar la distancia y juntar sus labios.  
-Tú también cambiaste el mío...-  
Susurró juntando su frente a la del mayor, quien se quedó paralizado ante las palabras que Light acababa de decirle sin titubear y sin apartarle la mirada, atinando solamente a cerrar los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse una vez más, sintiendo de nuevo los temblorosos labios del castaño jugar con los suyos, un beso que Lawliet correspondió de manera lenta, subiendo una de sus manos hasta enredarla entre los cabellos del menor mientras con su otro brazo le abarcaba la cintura, sintiendo como las manos de Light subieron desde sus piernas hasta su espalda de manera tímida en un principio, aferrándose con sus dedos al cuerpo del mayor de forma desesperada al momento que el beso se intensificó, no importando nada más que no fuese ellos en ese instante...


	37. Secreto.

 

Hincado frente al retrete las manos de Light se aferraron a los laterales de éste cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó de nuevo, subiendo por su tráquea lo poco que tenía en su estómago, no pudiendo evitar arrugar la nariz ante la ardiente sensación junto con el amargo sabor. Un nuevo golpe apresurado en la puerta llamó levemente su atención, sabía que era Lawliet, no le gustaba ser escuchado por él en una situación tan penosa, pero no pudo decir nada, ni pedirle que se marchase a su trabajo ni asegurarle que todo estaba bien, su cuerpo se mantenía temblando, devolviendo todo entre sonoras arcadas y dramáticos espasmos. Se dejó ir hacia atrás dejando su espalda contra la pared al momento que su boca emitió secos jadeos, se limpió la comisura de los labios de forma descuidada con el dorso de la mano mientras juntaba sus piernas lo más que podía a su pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos. Necesitaba calmarse, su respiración era demasiado agitada y su corazón palpitaba de forma irregular cada que escuchaba los golpes de Lawliet aumentando su intensidad, de seguir así terminaría tumbando la puerta, ya que era imposible que encontrase la llave, Light la tenía consigo.

-¡Ya te dije que ya voy!-  
Vociferó sacando fuerzas de quién sabrá dónde, recibiendo algo parecido a un gruñido como respuesta.

Apoyó sus manos en la pared que estaba detrás de él, tambaleándose un poco al ponerse de pie. Solo llevaba seis benditos días en los que se había presentado sin falta al jodido hospital, ahora recordaba porque odiaba esas inyecciones, los efectos secundarios que estaban categorizados dentro de lo"normal" eran peores que cualquier dolor de cabeza, al menos éstos no eran permanentes, aunque eran insoportables cuando decidían aparecer. Se encorvó un poco en el lavamanos para lavarse el rostro y deshacerse del putrefacto sabor en su boca, no sin antes doblarse las mangas de su suerte, porque muy a su pesar, los hematomas en su antebrazo si habían aparecido, optando por utilizar sudaderas desde entonces. Tomó la perilla al mismo tiempo que respiraba lo más profundo que sus pulmones le permitían, intentando con ello armarse del valor suficiente para abrir por completo esa puerta, sabiendo lo que le esperaba al otro lado.

Sin embargo, pese a que abrió con rapidez para enfrentar a Lawliet lo más pronto posible, éste no estaba, y solo le bastó estirar un poco el cuello fuera del baño para percatarse que la persiana de la habitación estaba abierta, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho avanzó despacio por ella, bajando el escalón que unía con la sala donde vio a Lawliet al lado del minibar, tamborileando los dedos de una mano sobre la barra de éste mientras con la otra sostenía su teléfono celular.

-¿Está todo bien?-  
Preguntó al acercarse despacio cuando el azabache pareció terminar su llamada de forma apresurada.

-Alguien vendrá a cuidarte.-  
Explicó sin más, su rostro mostrando inquietud al pasarle de largo a Light y encaminarse rápidamente hacia uno de los sofás donde había dejado su saco.  
-Se ****llama Gabriela, es una enfermera, pero asegúrate que te muestre su identificación antes de dejarla pasar.-

Light se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, intentando procesar lo que Lawliet le indicaba mientras el empresario continuaba acomodando todo en su maletín notablemente preocupado.

-Pero...¿quien la recibirá?-  
Preguntó con sincera confusión.  
-Hoy tengo mis exámenes en el colegio Tomoeda.-

Lawliet detuvo sus acciones abruptamente antes de girarse con premura, Light más confundido aún al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pediré que programen una nueva fecha. Hoy no irás.-  
Indicó encogiéndose de hombros luego de pensarlo unos segundos, como si de la solución más fácil se tratase.

Y quizá lo era, pero no fue algo que Light tomó de buena forma. Lawliet le había explicado que el motivo por el cual debía tomar sus exámenes hasta estas fechas es porque al no ser parte del alumnado, debía esperar a que todas las clases terminasen de forma oficial. Sabía que por la misma razón debería esperar a que la institución organice y lleve a cabo su evento de graduación antes de que él pueda recibir su tan ansiado diploma, lo cual podía tomar más de dos meses. Por ello mismo no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Lawliet acerca de posponerlo más.

-Me he pasado estudiando las últimas dos semanas. No quiero esperar más.-  
Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño seguro, sonsacándole un bufido al mayor.

-Quisiera llevarte al hospital pero tengo que salir. La única manera en la que me quede tranquilo es que te quedes aquí.-  
Se acomodó su saco y tomó su maletín antes de acercarse al castaño hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Es por lo de hace un momento?-  
Enarcó una ceja de forma seria.  
-¡Joder, quizá algo en la cena me hizo daño, no es que me esté muriendo!-

-Ayer ni siquiera quisiste cenar.-  
Dijo de forma calma a manera de recordatorio.

-¡Ves!, quizá ya me sentía mal pero ahora estoy bien.-  
Se rascó la coronilla con un tanto de desesperación. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a dicha atención.

-Pues como sea, lo mejor será que descanses para...-

-¡Que estoy bien!-  
Interrumpió toscamente.

-¿¡Podrías por una jodida vez en tu vida dejar de ser tan necio!?-  
Vociferó, el hecho de que Light le hubiese alzado la voz lo había hecho temblar de impotencia.  
-No te estoy pidiendo nada descabellado. Solo quiero que estés bien.-  
Explicó con más calma pues no esperaba sobresaltarse, y los ojos del castaño abriéndose de par en par por un instante a causa de su grito le hizo saber que su reacción también lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Si con eso te quedas tranquilo.-  
Masculló rodando los ojos. Estaba dispuesto a regresar a la cama con notable fastidio pero la mano de Lawliet alrededor de su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, no quise gritarte, es solo que... tengo miedo, Light.-  
Confesó apenas con un hilo de voz.

El aludido no se movió y tampoco contestó, sin embargo su entrecejo se relajó cuando sintió los falanges del mayor aferrándose en su piel de manera desesperada.

-Todo estará bien...-  
Susurró de forma pausada unos segundos después, cuando luego de pensarlo un poco fue esa la única oración que su cerebro pudo formar.

Se suponía que en estos días había tratado de hacerle las cosas más amenas a Lawliet, que entre llamadas e idas a la comisaría sus ánimos y esperanza no sé viniesen abajo. Pero habían sentimientos y acciones que eran nuevos para él, ante los cuales no reaccionaba de la mejor manera. Aún así retrocedió los escasos dos pasos que había dado y sin pensarlo tanto rodeó con ambos brazos al mayor, quien se aferró a la cintura del castaño mientras hundía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, asustado de solo pensar en el día que le esperaba. Y Light lo abrazó lo más fuerte que su debilidad le permitió al sentirlo temblar, no tenía o no podía articular las palabras necesarias, solamente atinó a acariciarle los azabaches cabellos antes de hundir su rostro entre ellos, besándole castamente mientras cerraba los ojos, quedándose ambos en silencio sin desear separarse del otro.

 

  
-_-_-

 

  
Mello se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de aquella habitación que en los últimos días no había tenido el valor de visitar. Tomó la perilla sin embargo dudó en girarla, tal vez el hecho de haber logrado salir de la cama y tomar una ducha no significaba que estaba listo para enfrentarlo, para enfrentarse a una habitación vacía llena de recuerdos. Giró el pomo con una lentitud casi eterna y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar jadear cuando luego de un largo chirrido la puerta se abrió, encontrándose con la habitación tan pulcra e iluminada como la recordaba, con aquel aroma tan característico de Near impregnado en ella.

Se adentró despacio, pisando lento mientras su corazón palpitaba de forma irregular. Sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon al situarse al lado de aquella cama de edredón blanquecino, sobre la cual se dejó ir de espaldas antes de tomar y aferrarse a una de las almohadas, donde hundió su rostro con el fin de impregnarse con el aroma que emanaba.

Sabía que sería díficil arrastrarse fuera de su cama esa mañana pero también sabía que ya era momento de afrontar ese miedo que le causaba entrar a esa habitación a sabiendas que encontraría un lugar sin vida; sin Near bajo las sábanas tentando a ser despertado con un beso, sin verlo con sus pijamas blancas y pies descalzos invirtiendo su mañana de sábado en limpiar y acomodar las figuras que adornaban su buró, sin escucharlo pronunciar su nombre luego de una sonrisa. Y aun sabiéndolo ahí estaba, bajo el consuelo que debía ordenar un poco para que todo estuviese listo para cuando su Near volviese, así que con eso en mente dejó la almohada en su lugar luego de aspirar su aroma por una vez más antes de encaminarse al buró lleno de figuras, sacó el pequeño trapo arrugado que había apuñado en su bolsillo trasero y tomó una de las dos figuras que estaban delante de todas las demás, ésas que Mello reconocía porque eran las mismas que tiempo atrás él le había regalado, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esa noche en el callejón donde lo abrazó mientras se juraba que siempre cuidaría de él... en el mismo callejón donde lo había visto por última vez.

Beyond había visto a Mello encerrarse en esa habitación hacía más de quince minutos, de hecho en un principio se había acercado hasta la puerta guiado por la emoción que le había creado el verlo salir de su propia recámara, sin embargo atisbándolo desde la ranura pudo verlo abrazando la almohada antes de que un sollozo muriese en el algodón de la misma, regresando Beyond sus pasos al no sentirse capaz de lidiar con el llanto de su amigo. Ese día en específico se había despertado sintiéndose diferente, más desesperanzado que los días anteriores, más vacío y desesperado. Los días previos había intentado hacerse cargo de los dos menores, pero lidiar con el desánimo de Matt y Mello era cansino, ya no soportaba continuar con la incertidumbre, aún así no se atrevía a llorar ni a explotar la furia que tenía retenida. Si lloraba ¿cómo convencía a Matt que todo estaría bien?, si dejaba salir su enojo ¿cómo le explicaba a Mello que debían seguir teniendo esperanza?

-¿No hay nada que ver?-  
Preguntó con desgano al dejarse ir sobre el sofá al lado de Matt, quien utilizado el control remoto cambiaba con rapidez cada canal.

-Jamás hay algo que ver en la televisión los fines de semana.-  
Se encogió de hombros antes de dejar caer el control sobre el sillón, no importándole el programa que se estuviese televisando.

-Creo que puedo preparar unas palomitas y buscar alguna película, ¿te parece? -  
Sugirió fingiendo una sonrisa, esperando con ello convencerlo.

-No... creo que volveré a la cama.-  
Contestó secamente antes de intentar ponerse de pie, siendo detenido por Beyond quien estirándose sobre el sofá le rodeó la cintura. No deseaba que su amigo regresase a encerrarse a su habitación porque sabía que eso le estaba haciendo daño, pero también reconocía que no deseaba dejarlo partir porque no quería sentirse solo.

-No, Matt. Quédate conmigo.-  
Pidió sin soltarlo. El aludido agachó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo a la altura de su pecho, con esos ojos color rubí que lo veían suplicante mientras los dedos de éste se aferraban desesperados a su camisa.

-Beyond...-  
Susurró antes de quedarse callado, inseguro de cómo continuar. Siempre lo había visto como el chico rebelde y fuerte de quién tenía que huir cuando eran niños para que éste no le embarrase la cabeza con mermelada, quien le jalaba el cabello y lanzaba al agua sus videojuegos, por ello no sabía cómo reaccionar al ahora tener al mismo chico de facciones más maduras debido a los años pero con el rostro desencajado de angustia contrastando enormemente al Beyond que Matt conocía. Los labios de éste también habían captado la atención del pelirrojo, al tenerlo tan cerca había notado la preocupante palidez junto a la resequedad en ellos... Tampoco supo como reaccionar cuando Beyond acortó la distancia.   
-¿Que...?, ¿¡que carajos!? -   
Nervioso colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor alejando su rostro pero sin removerse lo suficiente como para deshacer la cercanía entre sus torsos.

-No dejabas de verme los labios. -   
Comentó encogiendose de hombros antes de acomodarse sobre el sofá, echar la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldar y cerrar los ojos, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-¡Si pero eso...!, ¡n-no lo hacía...!, ¿¡Por qué me besaste!?

-Tranquilo Matt, no es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes. -

Suspiró sin abrir los ojos, no inmutándose ante los titubeos de su amigo. Admitía que había sido solo un impulso, confundido por la inquietud del momento y cercanía de ambos cuerpos. No era la primera vez que se basaban, no debía ser la gran cosa ¿verdad? Aún así no pudo evitar sonreír, Matt era su amigo pero sobretodo un hombre, no quería ni imaginarse la de burlas que le harían en el futuro. No... Mejor si quería pensar en ellas, esperaba que el tiempo pasase tan rápido y llegar al día en el que los cuatro estuviesen sentados en la misma mesa, soportar las rabietas de Mello, la inmadurez de Matt y la seriedad de Near mientras hacen bromas de lo homosexual que había resultado ser. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al momento que sintió un peso adicional sobre sus piernas, tardó más en abrir los ojos que en Matt le tomase del rostro antes de unir nuevamente sus labios, no conformándose con un escueto beso en esta ocasión. Matt cerró los ojos, pero ni aún así pudo olvidar quien era realmente la persona a la que estaba besando, sin embargo eso no ocasionó que intentase separarse de Beyond, del muchacho más zarrapastroso que había conocido, en cambio afincó mejor sus rodillas sobre el sofá, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del pelinegro. Estaba mal, estaba mal besarlo con tanta gula, estaba mal tirar del labio inferior de su amigo con los suyos mientras enredada sus dedos en los cabellos negros del otro, estaba mal pero se sentía bien. La placentera sensación y calidez que provocaba tan húmedo beso mitigaba la sensación de desasosiego por toda la mierda que ocurría alrededor, razón suficiente por la que Beyond aferró sus manos a la espalda de Matt, separándose por escasos segundos solamente para respirar el abrasador aliento que sus bocas emanaba antes de volver a unir sus labios. Quizá estaba mal buscar consuelo en su amigo de esa forma, aún así ninguno quería parar.

 

  
-_-_-

 

 

-¡Eso no fue lo que me dijeron dos días atrás!-

Elle Lawliet, quien había intentado mantenerse sereno, no pudo evitar gruñir y sudar a causa de la apacibilidad con la que el oficial frente a sí le explicaba la situación.

-Realmente esperábamos que ella se presentase.-  
Respondió de forma suave luego de encorvarse apoyándose sobre el escritorio. Pese a que los cubículos eran los suficientemente espaciosos para que cada miembro tuviese dos monitores consigo, no quitaba el hecho que todos estaban unidos en un solo salón, por lo que un escándalo llamaría la atención e interrumpiría el trabajo de los demás.

-¿¡Y por que no le llaman ustedes!?, ¡ella tiene que haber dejado un número de contacto!-  
Se rascó la coronilla nervioso. Desde la mañana que había recibido la llamada por parte del encargado del caso había detectado en la voz de aquel hombre que las noticias que escucharía no eran las que deseaba, aún así se había pasado el día completo esperando que su intuición le fallase.

-No responde nuestras llamadas. En verdad creímos que teníamos algo a que aferrarnos pero...-  
Calló luego de un leve respingo cuando el más joven golpeó su escritorio con la mano hecha puño, viéndolo temblar mientras se encorvaba levemente sobre su asiento.

Infortunadamente la intuición no le había fallado. Debía tener al menos quince minutos en la comisaría y sentía que el tipo frente a sí no era más que una grabadora repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaba harto que dijesen que hacían su trabajo, ¿¡entonces por qué Near aún no estaba junto a ellos!?, decían que lo sentían, que entendían, pero no eran más que estúpidas palabras vacías. Había prometido llamar a su hermano, más cuando éste le comentó que Mello había salido de su habitación, ¿pero y con qué cara les llamaba?, ¿¡como les explicaba que habían pasado dos semanas y esos inútiles seguían sin saber dónde mierdas estaba Near!?, simplemente no podía, simplemente sentía que los había defraudado por no poder arreglar las cosas.

-¡¡Entonces suba la recompensa!!, ¡!no me importa cuánto sea, veré la manera de pagarlo pero hagan algo!!-  
Vociferó pasado unos segundos, no importándole el haber llamado la atención de algunos presentes.

-Ya ha subido la cantidad en tres ocasiones, joven Lawliet.-  
Explicó con calma, ignorando los murmullos de los demás, sin inmutarse ante las miradas de sus compañeros. Quizá el policía quería ser profesional y trasmitir paz con su apacibilidad, pero esa quietud exasperaba cada vez más a Lawliet.  
-Por supuesto que habrán más llamadas, como las han habido hasta ahora, pero todas son de personas que van detrás del dinero. Parece que la mujer que nos llamó diciéndonos haber visto el auto era una más de ellos, la diferencia es que ella había prestado más atención a los detalles presentados en distintas noticias para brindar un argumento más creíble, pero al final simplemente era alguien que deseaba obtener algún beneficio a través de su historia inventada.-

-¿¡Entonces me ha pedido que venga para decirme que de nuevo estamos en cero!?-  
Tensó la mandíbula, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con angustia e inevitablemente su mirada se nubló.

-Hemos hablado nuevamente con las personas más allegadas al joven River.-  
Continuó con su mismo tono de voz, intentando que sus palabras no fuesen las detonantes para las lágrimas que claramente se estaban acumulando en aquello ojos, pero sabía que eso era imposible.  
-El exjefe nos volvió a relatar el mismo testimonio acerca del altercado que había tenido con Mihael ese día, como también hizo mención de lo que encontró en una ocasión que hacía revisión en los casilleros. Usted mismo me ha dicho que no tenían idea que el joven River consumía drogas.-  
Hizo una pausa antes de llevarse dos dedos al cuello de su perfecta camisa blanca, aflojándolo un poco al sentirse sofocado por aquella fija mirada llena de duda y desesperación.  
-Seguimos investigando, esperando alguna pista, pero por el momento podemos asumir su amigo se juntó con quien no debía y...-

-¿¡Pero por qué nadie llama!?, ¡se supone que es así como funciona un secuestro!, ¿¡verdad!?-  
No, no necesitaba que le explicasen de nuevo lo que ya le habían dicho, ¡necesitaba que alguien le dijera el porqué mierdas nadie aparecía dando una señal!

-Porque tememos que no es un secuestro cualquiera.-  
Suspiró antes de apretar los labios, temeroso a cómo continuar.  
-La suma de dinero que usted ofrece es considerablemente alta, cualquier persona entendería que usted está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea, pero aún así nadie ha llamado dando sus condiciones para el rescate.-  
Pausó de nuevo para acomodarse en su asiento, intentando tomar una postura firme que le hiciese sentir el control de la situación, aunque la manera nerviosa con la que su pie se movía bajo su escritorio le hacía saber lo contrario pese a que tenía años ejerciendo su trabajo.  
-Se me ha pedido que le notifique que continuaremos con la investigación, pero que también haremos uso de los sabuesos, por lo que necesitamos un...-

-¡¡Pero Near no está muerto!!-  
Se puso de pie con premura apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, una reacción que el mayor ya esperaba.

-A estas alturas las posibilidades que siga con vida son escasas, pero seguiremos investig...-  
Calló cuando de forma abrupta fue tomado por las solapas de su saco.

-¿¡Seguirán investigando!?, ¡claro!, ¡seguirán investigando pero un homicidio y no un secuestro!-  
Se encorvó más sobre el escritorio para quedar lo más cerca posible del mayor, quien pese a la situación no parecía molestarse con la acciones del empresario. De hecho había hecho un disimulado ademán con la mano pidiendo a los guardias que no se acercasen cuando éstos estaban dispuestos a llegar para controlar la situación.

-El objetivo principal de la investigación seguirá siendo la misma hasta que se confirme lo contrario. Sin embargo si queremos avanzar es necesario la búsqueda con ayuda de los sabue...-

-Quiero hablar con alguien más.-  
Pidió soltando de manera tosca las prendas del otro antes de regresar a su asiento tras un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

-Joven Lawliet, entiendo cómo puede sentirse pero...-

-¿¡Entiende como puedo sentirme!?, ¿¡es a usted quien le están diciendo que su amigo está muerto!?-

-No he dicho...-

-¡¡Que se calle, joder!!-  
El oficial cerró la boca al verlo ponerse de pie de nuevo.  
-¿¡Que no entiende que no quiero escucharlo!?, ¡traiga al puto encargado de este lugar!, ¡quien sea que realmente esté dispuesto a ayudarme!-

Pese a que el mayor debía sentirse ofendido por el atrevimiento de Lawliet, no hizo más que suspirar, acomodarse su saco y ponerse de pie para ir en busca de su jefe. Sabía que la reacción de su cliente era de esperarse, infortunadamente tendría la misma respuesta de cualquiera de sus colegas, aún así se dirigió al final del pasillo donde la oficina central de dicho sector se encontraba, desapareciendo tras una puerta de vidrio. Lawliet intentó relajarse sobre su propio asiento, aunque eso era imposible, detestaba que el dinero no le estuviese facilitando la vida como lo había hecho antes, de hecho se sentía fastidiado, cansado, estresado. La situación con Near lo tenía hecho un insomne, con los nervios de punta y tan mal humor que pensar racionalmente era lo que menos hizo al momento que llevó su mano a su bolsillo para tomar su celular, escuchando la llamada repicar al colocarlo cerca de su oreja.

-Gabriella llamó y dijo que nadie le abrió la puerta. ¿Dónde estás?-  
Fue directo tan pronto la llamada conectó.

Light detuvo su andar en medio del parqueo de aquella escuela al escuchar la voz hostil de Lawliet. Si, esperaba que estuviese molesto por haber ido a hacer los exámenes tan pronto el mayor había dejado el apartamento, pero tampoco era para tanto, no era un chiquillo al que debían cuidar y decir qué hacer.

-Te dije que me sentía bien...-  
Susurró lo más calmo que pudo. Antes iba y venía sin que nadie le cuestionase nada, el hecho que ahora alguien estuviese pendiente de él seguía siendo extraño y en muchas ocasiones hasta desesperante, pero intentaba controlar su mal genio dentro de lo que podía para no arruinar las cosas con Lawliet. Quizá no era la persona más afectiva del mundo pero de verdad lo quería.

-¡Y yo te dije que aún así lo mejor era que te quedases en casa!-  
Farfulló con su boca muy cerca del aparato.  
-¿¡No podías dejar tu necedad de lado aunque fuese una vez en tu vida!?

Si, admitía que la compañía de Light le ayudaba de buena manera a sobrellevar la situación del secuestro, encontraba paz en la persona que jamás hubiese imaginado, pero así como Light era un estabilizador en su vida, también podía estrujarla en un instante con esa actitud que le hacía sentir como si quisiese abrazar a alguien que no deseaba quedarse al lado de nadie. ¿Tan difícil era quedarse en la jodida casa para tenerlo tranquilo?, ¿acaso no era entendible que solo quería su bienestar?, ¿por qué no comprendía lo importante que era en su vida?, tanto que no quería imaginarse sin él a su lado. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Lawliet se detuvieron cuando escuchó un jadeo ansioso al otro lado de la línea.

-Lawliet... preguntame cómo me fue... -   
Pidió en apenas un susurro, dejando en silencio al otro.

La emoción por ir a aquella institución era más grande que cualquier malestar, había contado los días ansiando el momento en el que por fin pudiese realizar sus exámenes finales. Se sentía idiota por estar feliz por algo tan común pero aún podía sentir las piernas temblar mientras dejaba el lugar. Había sonreído aún cuando había sido el único joven en el salón acompañado solamente por un profesor que estaría encargado de supervisarlo, ver la cantidad de papeles de las diferentes asignaturas no lo había intimidado, mas si había comenzado a sudar entre nervioso y ansioso cada que terminaba una papeleta.

-Light, tan solo regresa a casa, por favor.-  
Pidió sin más, aún cuando había percibido la necesidad en la voz del otro no pudo contestar con la emoción que requería el momento, estaba cansado.

-¿Aún sigues molesto conmigo?-

Si, Lawliet seguía molesto con él, por supuesto. Entendía que Light realmente ansiaba obtener su diploma pero su jodida salud era más importante, eso no era tan difícil de entender. Sin embargo prefirió morderse la lengua antes de contestar impulsivamente, más al escuchar la voz de Light con una leve pizca de decepción.

-Te amo Light. Solo regresa a casa y descansa un poco.-  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su asiento mientras cerraba los ojos, no arrepintiéndose de lo que sus labios acababan de decir como tampoco se sorprendió que el aludido se haya quedado en silencio, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ladino cuando lo escuchó balbucear, incapaz de formar aunque sea una palabra entendible. Sabía que en otra ocasión Light lo hubiese insultado, le hubiese llamado cursi o simplemente hubiese cortado, pero nada de eso sucedió para tranquilidad de Lawliet, quien fue el que tuvo que desconectar la llamada cuando escuchó la silla al otro lado del escritorio ser arrastrada, abriendo el empresario los ojos para encontrarse con un hombre que debía rondar los cincuenta años, quien le estrechó la mano antes de presentarse como el encargado del lugar.

 

  
-_-_-

 

 

-¡¡Esto es una mierda!!-

Hashimoto gruñó antes de lanzar su teléfono celular por los aires, viéndolo fragmentarse al chocar contra la pared. Ya no soportaba estar en esa estúpida habitación, había intentado llamar a Ethan pero éste no atendió ninguna de sus llamadas. No quería pasar otra noche en ese incómodo lugar, necesitaba regresar a su casa, dormir en la comodidad de su esponjosa cama pero el imbécil de su jefe le había dado la orden estricta de no dejar dicha casucha, ningún conocido podía verlo para así seguir con la historia que había dejado la ciudad para disfrutar sus vacaciones, ¿pero hasta cuando?, se iba a volver loco de seguir ahí.

-Te dije que no te contestaría...-  
Susurró con miedo Gevanni entrando despacio, ver aquel celular ser lanzado le daba una idea de lo que podía ocurrirle al muchacho. Además el aspecto molesto de Hashimoto no era algo difícil de descifrar.  
-La policía nos interrogó nuevamente hace unos días atrás. Me pidió que te dijese que no lo llames, no puede hablar de esto por teléfono. Él te hará saber cuando puedas salir.-

Hashimoto ladeó su rostro para ver sobre su hombro al hombre que despacio se había adentrado a la habitación quedándose a sus espaldas, sin embargo no le contestó, tuvo que apretarse los labios furioso al verlo aún con su impecable saco, recordándole que él sí podía andar por las calles y no estar ahí como un prisionero más junto a Near.

Debía pasar de la media noche, era la única manera en la que Ethan le había permitido a Gevanni acercarse al lugar, sin embargo le había indicado que solo podía hacerlo una vez a la semana, no podían arriesgar que sus propios vecinos comenzasen a sospechar de sus salidas constantes, además debía hacerlo por horas muy altas de la noche, cuando dicho vecindario estuviese tan tranquilo que no hubiese posibilidad que alguien lo viese caminar por ahí, lo cual no era muy difícil al ser esa calle poco transitada a causa de la escasez de viviendas habitables de la zona, otra de las condiciones era dejar su auto muy lejos o no llevarlo de ser posible. Y Gevanni había acatado cada una de ellas si con eso le permitían pasar al menos una noche ahí, sin embargo tuvo que llevarse una mano a los labios al ver a Near sentado sobre el colchón en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas, su amarillenta camisa corriéndose y dejando a la vista sus piernas debido a la posición, las cuales lucían nuevos hematomas a lo largo de ellas.

-¡Hey!, ¿Para dónde vas?-  
Interrumpió Hashimoto con premura al ver a Gevanni moverse con rapidez, claramente en dirección a Near.

-¡¡Se suponía que ya no ibas a golpearlo!!-  
Se giró abruptamente con el entrecejo notablemente fruncido, no apartándole la mirada ni cuando el otro caminó de forma intimidante hasta quedar frente a él.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!, ¡no eres tú el que pasa encerrado aquí con él las veinticuatro horas del día!-

-Si, pero...-  
No se le permitió continuar, ni siquiera pudo detener la mano que se dirigió a su cuello para apretarlo con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración al instante antes que el mismo muchacho lo empujase contra la pared, sintiendo su espalda crujir al chocar contra ella.

El golpe seco y los lastimeros quejidos llamaron la atención de Near, quien de forma lenta alzó su cabeza solo para encontrarse con Hashimoto estrangulando a Gevanni, quien con los ojos abiertos de par en par se aferraba al brazo del otro intentando hacerlo desistir en sus acciones mientras desesperadamente buscaba tomar bocanadas de aire, emitiendo un chillido humillante debido a la presión en su garganta. Near no pudo evitar temblar ante la escena, no quería presenciar la muerte de alguien pero tampoco tenía el valor de pedirle que se detuviese, le tenía demasiado miedo a Hashimoto, le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de sus golpes y de sus estúpidos juegos que no atinó a más que ocultar de nuevo su rostro entre sus rodillas, dejado escapar su llanto, parecía que era lo único que hacía últimamente que Hashimoto fácilmente pudo reconocer aquellos lloriqueos aún entre los desesperantes quejidos en busca de aire por parte de Gevanni.

-Ya que estás aquí, sirve para algo.-  
Soltó al más joven quien no tardó en encorvarse intentando recuperarse entre escandalosas bocanadas de aire, ignorando la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del otro, cuyos ojos se encontraban puestos en Near.  
-Ya es hora de la medicina de nuestro invitado. En el estante encontrarás lo necesario.-

-No creo que debamos...-  
Susurró irguiéndose, aún sobandose su garganta, ganándose con su respuesta la mirada molesta de Hashimoto.

-No era una pregunta, Gevanni...-  
Contestó con seriedad, avanzando dos pasos de forma autoritaria, los mismos que Gevanni retrocedió atemorizado, una reacción que hizo sonreír al mayor.  
-Y espero que nuestro considerado jefe me haya enviado el refresco que le pedí hace días.

-Si... claro.-  
Titubeó abriendo su saco para dejar a la vista un envase guardado en la parte interna antes de escabullirse por uno de los costados con intenciones de dirigirse al estante que Hashimoto le había indicado.

-No quiero beber eso...-  
Masculló Near aún con su rostro escondido, apenas audible pero lo suficiente para captar la atención del mayor, quien sonriendo se colocó en cuclillas frente a él.

-Hey, ¿por que no? Sabes que es para tu bien.-  
Contestó mordaz tomándole de un costado del rostro obligándole a alzarlo, disfrutando al ver esas mejillas empapadas.

-No... no me gusta...-  
Lloró, esta vez más alto al no estar sus rodillas para opacarlo.

Gevanni escuchaba la conversación que se llevaba a sus espaldas, pero se limitó a continuar sirviendo el refresco de Hashimoto en un vaso y preparando el de Near en uno aparte. Fue consciente del temblor en sus manos cuando tomó la pequeña bolsa que contenía el polvo blanquecino, de hecho tuvo problemas con su respiración al momento que lo vertió en uno de los vasos. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, antes quizá era un drogadicto pero ahora podía agregarle que era un criminal, sin embargo no se atrevía a contradecir a aquel par, simplemente no sabía cómo salir de la mierda en la que se había metido. No obstante se quedó inerte por un segundo al girar con ambos vasos en manos; Hashimoto estaba de espaldas y en cuclillas, no podía verle el rostro pero por su risa socarrona podía imaginarse sus facciones, sin embargo si podía ver claramente la cara de Near, su nariz roja de tanto llorar, sus labios temblando y sus ojos anegados le provocaron una punzada demasiada dolorosa en el pecho.

-Aquí está...-  
Dijo con timidez extendiendo ambas bebidas.

Hashimoto tomó ambos vasos antes de dar un largo sorbo a su refresco de naranja, relamiéndose los labios gustoso para luego dejarlo a un lado sobre el suelo.

-No p-por favor...-  
Pidió colocando ambas manos en el vaso de agua con intenciones de alejarlo tan pronto éste fue colocado frente a su rostro.

-Es decisión tuya, pequeño. Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o difícil.-  
De manera brusca tomó ambas muñecas de Near retirándolas toscamente.  
-Sabes que prefiero la difícil...-  
Susurró sonriendo.

Para desagrado de Gevanni y satisfacción de Hashimoto, Near apretó los labios, renuente cuando el vidrio los rozó, provocando que la mano que sujetaba sus muñecas ascendiera a sus cabellos, donde un puñado de éstos fue tomado antes que Hashimoto se pusiera en pie trayendo bruscamente a Near consigo, quien jadeó ante el rudo movimiento, llevando por instinto ambas manos hacia el fuerte brazo de Hashimoto, pero sin buscar soltarse, más bien sujetarse, sus piernas temblaron sintiéndose incapaz de sostener su propio peso debido al entumecimiento de las mismas.

-Yo... de-déjame intentarlo. -   
Masculló Gevanni temblando. Y es que al tener Near su cuello tan estirado y sus brazos hacia arriba había dejado a la vista marcas de dedos y cigarrillos en ellos.

  
Hashimoto rodó los ojos ante la petición, sin embargo soltó al menor cuando un bostezo se hizo presente, cayendo Near involuntariamente de rodillas sobre el suelo. El sueño se estaba haciendo presente de forma pesada, no había parte de su gran cuerpo que no pidiese a gritos un descanso, por lo que le entregó la bebida con desgano antes de hacerse a un lado, viéndolo acuclillarse frente al menor. Pero si Gevanni creía que Near buscaría refugio en sus brazos estaba equivocado, la cachetada recibida lo había dejado con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

  
-¡¡Te odio!!-  
Vociferó tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, intentando zarandearlo sin mucho éxito debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo.  
-¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!!, ¡¡por tu culpa estoy aquí!!, ¡¡por tu culpa Mello está muerto...!!, ¡¡tú lo mataste!!-

Chilló revolviéndose y lanzando puñetazos por todos lados mientras Gevanni intentaba tomarle ambas manos con una tan solo de las suyas mientras con la otra intentaba evitar que la bebida se desparramara. Los golpes de Near no eran coordinados, mucho menos poseían la intensidad o firmeza suficiente para causar al menos un pequeño daño, pero eso no quería decir que no lo estaba lastimando con sus palabras, que no le dañaba esa mirada de odio y resentimiento que pertenecía solo a él.

-Near... por favor, necesito que bebas esto...-  
Masculló suplicante, casi queriendo pedirle con la mirada que confiara en él ya que no podía decirle mucho estando Hashimoto detrás de ellos. Sin embargo Near se encontraba tan agitado que solamente atinó a lanzar un nuevo manotazo provocando que parte del agua salpicase fuera del vaso.

  
-¡¡No, no quiero!!, ¡¡aléjate de mí!!, ¡¡te odio, te odio, te odio!!, ¡¡tú eres el que debería estar muerto!!-  
Su pálido rostro se tornó levemente rojo debido a la furia, las venas a lo largo de su cuello se marcaban de forma dolorosa, no le importaba que tan reseca o lastimada se sintiese su garganta, jamás se cansaría de gritarle cuanto lo odiaba. Y Gevanni tan solo se dejó golpear y zarandear al antojo de Near, dejando solamente la bebida a un lado antes de colocar ambas manos tras su espalda en señal que no pondría resistencia, que estaba dispuesto a dejar que Near mismo lo matase si es lo que quería.

  
-Suficiente...-  
Susurró Hashimoto más para él mismo al momento que vio a Gevanni solo agachando la cabeza, ¿!en serio se iba a dejar golpear por ese enano!? Dudaba mucho que los golpes de Near doliesen, sin embargo seguía siendo humillante, además los alaridos del más joven se estaban saliendo de control, por lo que fastidiado tomó a Gevanni por los cabellos antes de lanzarlo a un lado para tener el camino libre hacia Near, a quien arrodillado como estaba le lanzó una patada con bastante impulso justo al medio provocando que el menor se encorvase sujetándose su estómago, jadeando sofocado. Gevanni lo vio acuclillarse y tomar a Near por los cabellos para obligarlo a sentarse, y aunque intentó incorporarse para defenderlo, la efímera pero fiera mirada por parte de Hashimoto lo dejó inerte.  
-Escúchame bien, niño.-  
Comenzó pronunciando lento cada sílaba para su mejor comprensión, atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta que sus labios quedaron muy cerca del oído de Near, quien formó una mueca de dolor apretando los ojos por el daño en su estómago y la tortura en su cabeza.  
-Estoy muuuuy cansado, mis días son una mierda por culpa tuya, lo único que quiero es irme a dormir así que serás un buen chico y te beberás tu medicina para que puedas volver a la cama y soñar con tu amiguito muerto, ¿¡entendiste!?-  
Lo zarandeó bruscamente de los cabellos, relamiéndose los labios al escucharlo gimotear de dolor, y más al verlo asentir con rapidez, completamente sumiso. Near tomó el vaso con sus trémulas manos, empinándoselo con dificultad bajo la mirada carente de misericordia.  
-¿Ves y como no era tan difícil?-  
Sonrió con sorna, liberando aquellos cabellos de la tortura de sus dedos tan pronto Near bebió toda el agua.  
-Te prometo que ahora te sentirás mejor, deberías agradecer lo considerado que soy contigo.-  
Near asintió cabizbajo, apretando los puños con disimulo sobre sus rodillas. Hashimoto lo tomó de la quijada haciéndolo alzar el rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo a manera de disgusto, una reacción que Near supo interpretar.

-Gracias, señor.-  
Masculló humillado y desviando la mirada, provocando la sonrisa satisfecha en el aludido.

-Así está mejor.-  
Se puso de pie y se estiró un poco para desentumecer sus piernas antes de girar, encorvarse un poco y tomar a Gevanni de un brazo obligándolo a pararse.  
-Tú vienes conmigo, dormiremos en la habitación contigua para que nuestro principe tenga el descanso que merece.-  
Ordenó entre bostezos, tallándose los ojos notablemente cansados.

A Near no le importó secarse la comisura de los labios tan pronto la puerta se cerró luego de un largo chirrido, en cambio gateó despacio hasta su mugroso y delgado colchón donde se acurrucó colocando la rala cobija sobre su cuerpo, llevó una mano a su estómago al escucharlo gruñir, estaba hambriento pero se convenció que pronto el sedante haría efecto y no tendría que preocuparse del dolor, así que solamente cerró los ojos, haciéndose un ovillo mientras apretaba la sabana entre sus puños, ¿la noche realmente estaba helada o simplemente era a causa de su debilidad...?, se descubrió temblando entre frío y dolor, hasta girar para acomodarse en una posición diferente le resultaba tortuosamente difícil. ¡Dios!, ¿¡cuantos días habían pasado!?, ¿¡hace cuanto no sentía el sol sobre su piel!?, ¿como estarían sus amigos...?, ¿cómo había sido el funeral de Mello...?, ¿sería verdad que tus seres queridos pueden verte desde el cielo?, ¿estaría Mello viéndolo en estos momentos?, ¿sabría cuánto lo extraña?, ¿sabría lo solo que se siente ahora que él ya no está a su lado?, ¿sabría que él es el único a quien ama...?

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano rápidamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse, con temor entreabrió los ojos pensando que podía tratarse de Hashimoto quien sin poder conciliar el sueño seguramente iba para divertirse un rato con él. Notable fue su asombro cuando al que vio entrando fue a Gevanni trayendo algo consigo en una mano, acercándose despacio hasta acuclillarse frente a él.

-¿Sigues despierto?-  
Preguntó en apenas un susurro.

Near se quedó callado, pensando en no abrir los ojos hasta que éste se marchase, sin embargo no deseaba quedarse con una duda que se había instalado en su cabeza desde hace unos minutos atrás, por lo que de mala gana abrió los ojos por completo.

-Solamente era agua, ¿verdad?-  
Preguntó serio viéndolo directamente. Gevanni simplemente asintió.

-No quería que te durmieras, estoy seguro que no has comido.-  
Extendió su mano mostrando el emparedado envuelto que había comprado en una gasolinera de camino. Lo vio sentarse despacio hasta quedar frente a frente, mas Near no mostró interés en tomar el sándwich.

-No tengo hambre.-  
Arrugó la nariz avergonzado cuando su propio estómago lo dejo al descubierto.

-Debes comer aunque sea un poco.-  
Sonrió ofreciéndoselo una vez más.

-¿Para qué si de igual forma van a matarme...?  
Masculló apartando la mirada.

-¡No!, no digas eso...-  
Jadeó desesperado antes de intentar recuperar la compostura.  
-Mi jefe solo tiene que hablar con tu amigo y te dejarán salir... confía en mi.-

Near no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al verlo sonreír, en realidad que Gevanni parecía sincero y a la vez preocupado, ¿pero confiar en él? Si él era el principal motivo por el que estaba en dicho cuchitril.

-No me importa lo que quiera tu jefe... yo solo quiero morirme.-  
Susurró antes de abrazar sus piernas contra su pecho, apoyando una de sus lastimadas mejillas sobre sus rodillas.

Gevanni sintió su corazón palpitar con dificultad de escucharlo y verlo tan quebrantado que sin pensarlo mucho llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos de Near, los cuales acarició con miedo de algún rechazo, mas el menor se dejó hacer, no porque le gustase sino más bien porque estaba cansado de luchar. Un cansancio que Gevanni podía percibir en los iris carentes de brillo del otro, pero no sabía que hacer, Ethan, entre burlas, le había dicho que debía ser paciente, que Near saldría bien de ésta, una promesa a la cual Gevanni se aferraba.

-Tú no puedes morir, a diferencia de mí hay gente que espera por ti allá afuera.-  
Pasó sus dedos con dificultad en el enmarañado cabello buscando hacerle sentir mejor, sin embargo su comentario provocó que los ojos de Near se empañaran y que un sonoro sollozo escapase de sus labios.

-Pero tú mataste a Mello... él ya no estará conmigo por tu culpa.-  
Gimoteó alzando la cabeza.

Gevanni tragó saliva y retiró su mano despacio, intentando controlar el temblor que ocasionó en su cuerpo aquellos rojizos ojos anegados en tristeza y cansancio.

-Shhh... por favor, no llores...-  
Pidió siseando desesperado al escuchar aquel llanto ir en aumento, lo cual no sería favorable para ninguno de los dos si despertaban a Hashimoto, sabía que el sedante que si había agregado en la bebida del mayor debía estar haciendo efecto, pero no quería arriesgarse.   
-¡Mello no está muerto!, ¡Mello no está muerto!, ¿¡ de acuerdo!?-  
Susurró inquieto en su intento de calmarlo.

-¿Que...?

-Ellos no lo saben pero yo jamás apunté a su pecho.-  
Explicó más calmado al haber obtenido su atención, atreviéndose hasta a enmarcarle el rostro con ambas manos mientras le secaba las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Pe-pero yo lo vi caer.-  
Titubeó antes de morderse el labio evitando esbozar una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Y eso no podría explicarte el porqué, pero créeme Near, te lo juro, yo apunte a su brazo.-  
Le tomó con más ímpetu el rostro en su intento de convencerlo, pudiendo ver cómo los grandes ojos de Near analizaban detenidamente todas sus facciones.

-¿Me lo prometes...?-  
Susurró, la sonrisa que había intentado retener se formó en sus labios cuando Gevanni asintió despacio con la cabeza.

-Vas a salir de esta Near y Mello estará esperando por ti.-  
Contestó ofreciendo una vez más el emparedado, suspirando satisfecho cuando en esta ocasión Near lo tomó luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

Se quedó en cuclillas frente a él viéndolo comer con desesperación, prendido más que todo de aquella sonrisa que hace mucho no le veía. Gevanni tuvo el deseo de rodearlo con los brazos y pedirle perdón, estrecharlo con suavidad para evitar lastimar más su menudo cuerpo mientras le decía lo arrepentido que estaba y lo estúpido que se sentía, sin embargo se contuvo, no quería arruinar la felicidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de Near. Sabía que tan pronto esto terminase Near regresaría a casa junto a Mello, y él regresaría a su solitaria vida, perseguido y atormentado por el recuerdo de esa noche, los gritos de Near instalados en su cabeza le recordarían a diario cuanto lo odiaba y lo mucho que una persona como él merecía estar muerta...

 

 


	38. Quiebre.

 

Near podía sentir la vida abandonando su cuerpo, su visión parpadeaba y poco a poco se nublaba, su boca abierta por completo emitía jadeos desesperados mientras su corazón palpitaba alarmado, lentamente su cuerpo parecía irse desconectando haciendo que las pataletas desistieran, el peso de Hashimoto sobre su cintura parecía estrujarle su interior, aún así sus trémulas y heladas manos se aferraban al fornido brazo del otro, enterrando sus uñas desesperadamente, acción ante la cual Hashimoto esbozó una sádica sonrisa. Últimamente Near parecía resistirse a diferencia de los días anteriores, alejándose o pataleando cada que lo veía acercarse con cigarrillo o encendedor en mano en lugar de quedarse inerte como un muñeco sin importarle el escozor del fuego sobre su piel.

Un desesperado y largo jadeo seguido de una frenética tos se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación tan pronto el cuello del menor fue liberado de la tortuosa presión.

 

-Quítate la ropa.-  
Ordenó antes de retirarse del cuerpo de Near, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par, atemorizado.

 

-¿Pa-para qué?-  
Balbuceó sentándose abruptamente, aún intentando recuperar el aire mientras se empujaba con sus pies hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, en donde abrazó sus piernas a manera de protección.

 

-Para seguir jugando...-  
Se encogió de hombros y llevó su mano al bolsillo, de donde sacó un encendedor.  
-Hoy estás muy divertido y no quisiera desperdiciarte.-

Near tembló al verlo acercarse con esa sonrisa burlona mientras la llama salía del mechero, Hashimoto no dudó en tomarlo del delgado brazo y jalarlo sin miramientos, satisfecho de verlo revolverse y soplar con desesperación hacia el fuego.

 

-¡Aléjese de mí!-  
De forma violenta llevó su mano hacia la quijada del mayor, enterrando sus uñas con toda la furia y miedo que embargaba a su cuerpo.

Y aunque en otras ocasiones Hashimoto le hubiese devuelto un golpe peor, en esta ocasión se limitó a relamerse los labios antes de sonreír ladino. Admitía que ese escozor en su piel era emocionante, esa chispa de valentía proviniendo de alguien tan maltratado era fascinante. Si bien Near había dado pequeñas batallas antes, nada se comparaba a los días recientes, los arañazos en el pecho de Hashimoto de solo esa mañana eran prueba de ellos.

 

-Lo de la ropa era en broma.-  
Puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltarlo y lanzarlo de nuevo al colchón.  
-Ni creas que quiero ver tu cuerpo desnudo, no soy un asqueroso maricón como tú.-

A Near poco le importó ser llamado de tal forma, aún temblando se hincó frente al más alto, quien intrigado agudizó la mirada.

 

-Por fa-favor, no me m-mate.-  
Masculló aferrándose a las piernas de Hashimoto. Oponer resistencia no funcionaba, luchar tan solo lograba divertir al sádico hombre, pero dejarse maltratar tampoco era la solución.

 

-Hey... ¿Por qué lloras? -   
Se acuclilló y le tomó del mentón para hacerle alzar el rostro.   
-Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba morir, ¿acaso me mentíste? -   
Cuestionó con sorna antes de sonreír ladino al verlo agitar la cabeza frenéticamente.

Probablemente antes no le importaba que Hashimoto apagase sus cigarrillos en su piel expuesta, quizá tampoco se inmutaba cuando éste le cubría nariz y boca con el fin de "averiguar" por cuánto tiempo podía aguantar la respiración, no se resistía ni se quejaba para desagrado del mayor, cuya furia crecía debido a su falta de voluntad, pero antes solía creer que Mello estaba muerto, ahora sabía que él estaba esperándolo, ansiaba con volver a ver sus ojos y poder sentir sus brazos, pero luchar tan solo lo estaba debilitando.

 

-Por favor, señor... le prometo que ya no lo haré enojar, me portaré bien... -  
Era humillante rogar de dicha manera, aún así se aferró a la mano que le tomaba toscamente de la barbilla, buscando una inexistente clemencia en aquella mirada que lo hacía temblar.

Aburrido. Completamente aburrido para Hashimoto, le divertía más verle esa pesadumbre reflejada en sus ojos junto a las desesperadas pataletas en lugar de tenerlo como un bulto enrollado en una esquina. Sin embargo no pudo evitar acariciarle una mejilla con el pulgar.

 

-¿En serio te portarás bien?-  
Near asintió esperanzado.  
-Bien, porque tengo que salir y te necesito muy quietecito. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-  
Asintió de nuevo sin dudarlo, pese a que sabía lo que eso significaba.

Hashimoto se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta el estante; había sido divertido tener a un Near más reacio esa mañana, sin embargo sus urgencias de salir de ese cuchitril eran mucho más grandes que la satisfacción de formar marcas violáceas en la pálida piel. Por ello fue imposible no emocionarse cuando recibió la llamada por parte de Ethan fingiendo una conversación referente a sus vacaciones y solicitándole su presencia en la compañía, aunque claro, no sin antes darle las indicaciones necesarias con cierto camuflaje en sus palabras.

Near tembló con debilidad al verlo regresar con una jeringa en la mano, el mayor se acuclilló de nuevo frente a él y le tomó el brazo para estirarlo. Pese a que tenía miedo, no opuso resistencia cuando una tira rodeó su brazo, menos cuando vio la aguja ingresando en su piel.

 

-No debes de temer, tan solo te mantendrá relajado unas horas.-  
Explicó mordaz al ver el labio inferior del menor tiritando.   
-No es que no confíe en ti, sin embargo necesito que utilices esto en mi ausencia. -  
Mostró los trapos recién sacados de su bolsillo antes de tomarlo de los hombros bruscamente y hacerlo girar, uniéndole las muñecas tras su espalda.

El muchacho intentó suplicarle a su captor que no se marchase, el temor de quedarse solo y en penumbras era mucho mayor que el odio que podía sentir por aquel hombre, sin embargo solamente emitió balbuceos difíciles de comprender debido a la presión que ejercía la tela sobre su boca, aún así Hashimoto entendió esa desesperación a la perfección, pero decidió ignorarlo, tan solo lo regresó al mugroso colchón antes de atarle bien las piernas para evitar más pataletas. Se puso de pie tan pronto finalizó, viendo meticulosa y despectivamente al muchacho frente a él, no podía permitirse que las ataduras quedasen mal hechas o que le permitiesen la movilidad a Near, por lo que no le importó verlo luchar, era la única manera de saber si las cuerdas podían mantenerlo quieto aún y con todo el forcejeo, los sollozos amortiguados le importaron poco, de hecho era divertido ver como una lágrima había traspasado la barrera de la tela y ahora descendía con lentitud por la nariz del muchacho, sabía que todas esas quejas cesarían tan pronto la combinación de calmantes hicieran efecto, pero no podía darse el lujo de fracasar en sus ataduras y que su error condujese a una posible huida del menor, fallarle a Ethan no era una opción, por ello esperaba no haberse excedido con la cantidad inyectada en el delgado y débil cuerpo de Near, no tenía permitido matarlo... al menos no aún.

 

_____

 

Sachiko caminaba despacio sobre el camino de rústicas baldosas mientras Lawliet la acompañaba, el pelinegro sonreía débilmente ante la sincera felicidad que la mujer mostraba al manipular el celular que unos minutos atrás él le había entregado. Lawliet intentaba mantener la cabeza en alto, pero sentía un peso adicional sobre su espalda que lo hacía encorvarse y arrastrar los pies al caminar, sin embargo no quería arruinar el buen humor de la mujer, así que se limitaba a observar el amplio patio tapizado de un vibrante césped verde, notando algunos grupos de pacientes realizando actividades recreativas guiados por algún encargado mientras otros leían algún libro o revista alrededor de la fuente hecha de rocas con efecto cascada.

-¡Oh! ¡Ésta está muy linda!-  
Dijo emocionada deteniendo su andar. Lawliet también se detuvo, estiró un poco el cuello por sobre el hombro de Sachiko y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la fotografía en la pantalla de su celular.

 

-Fue hace unas semanas, veía su película favorita.-  
Comentó sin dejar de ver la imagen, en ella salía Light levemente de perfil sentado en el medio de la cama que compartían, claramente su mirada no estaba enfocada en la cámara, de hecho parecía no haberse percatado de la fotografía, tenía una pierna flexionada, apoyando la quijada sobre su rodilla, sonriendo ampliamente, hasta fascinado mientras la luz del televisor iluminaba su rostro. Sin embargo la sonrisa de Sachiko se borró, ella no tenía idea de cuál era la película favorita de su hijo, y Elle pudo notar el cambio en su semblante.  
-Era la de kung fu Panda.-  
Se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia.

 

-Tiene las mejillas más llenitas-  
Comentó unos segundos después tocando las suyas.

 

-¿Usted cree? -   
Levantó una ceja mientras se fijaba mejor en la fotografía. Light no era de comer mucho, y menos últimamente, pero a lo mejor ella que tenía más tiempo sin verlo notaba una leve diferencia.

 

-Si, definitivamente. A quien veo más delgado es a ti. -   
Ladeó el rostro y posó su mirada en el muchacho a su lado, quien pese a usar un fino traje como la última vez que lo había visto, en esta ocasión se le veía más decaído, sus mejillas más hundidas marcando sus pómulos, sobre los cuales unas ojeras más marcadas estaban presentes.

 

-Estos últimos días no han sido fáciles. Ni siquiera le he dicho a mis amigos que desde hace una semana los policías buscan el cuerpo sin vida de Near, aunque en la comisaría lo nieguen y digan que buscan regresarlo sano y salvo sé que mienten.-  
Suspiró antes de retomar su andar, manos en sus bolsillos y vista fija al suelo.

Sachiko no encontró las palabras necesarias inmediatamente, en cambio guardó silencio, estaba feliz de ver las fotografías que Elle había tomado de su hijo sin que éste se diese cuenta, sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de forma incómoda a causa de la tangible pesadumbre que rodeaba al muchacho, aunque no podía culparlo, estaba al tanto de la situación por la que estaba pasando que hasta se preguntaba cómo aún podía andar en pie.

 

-¿Señora Yagami?-  
Ambos se detuvieron y alzaron el rostro encontrándose con un hombre de bata blanca, quien parecía sorprendido de ver a la mujer de cabellos marrones.

 

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? -  
Lawliet enarcó una ceja confundido, él conocía a Kaoru, era el enfermero con el que había hablado previamente para solicitar información del lugar antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Sachiko, lo que le resultaba extraño era el nerviosismo que se había reflejado en el rostro de la mujer con solo verle.

 

\- Si claro, mi padre ha atendido a su hijo por años. ¿Por cierto él se encuentra bien? Hace unos días fui al hospital y me lo encontré. -

Sachiko se puso más pálida de lo normal, notablemente alarmada debido a la seriedad combinada con confusión reflejada en los ojos del joven a su lado, lo que le hacía saber que Lawliet no estaba al tanto de la situación.

 

\- ¿Qué hacía Light en el hospital? -  
Cuestionó serio, no permitiéndole a la mujer articular palabra.

 

\- Él estaba... -   
Balbuceo antes de bajar la mirada avergonzada, de hecho ni siquiera ella sabía que su hijo había decidido continuar con el tratamiento por su cuenta.

Kaoru guardó silencio ante la incomodidad de la situación, podía notarlos a ambos inquietos pero de maneras muy diferentes.

 

\- ¿Y bien? -   
La mirada de Lawliet ahora estaba fija en el enfermero, quien inevitablemente llevó dos dedos al cuello de su camisa debido al tenso ambiente. Al pelinegro no le importaba quién de los dos hablase primero, tan solo quería una respuesta antes de perder la calma.

  
\- Light asiste en ocasiones al hospital para recibir tratamiento. -  
Murmuró Sachiko cabizbaja, evitando así las molestias a Kaoru de dar explicaciones.

Lawliet tenso la mandíbula, ¿Tratamiento?, ¿qué tratamiento?, ¿por qué no lo había notado en el tiempo que llevaban juntos?, más importante aún ¿Por qué Light no se lo habia dicho?

  
\- ¿Tratamiento de qué? -  
Masculló apretando los puños, no obstante Sachiko se quedó callada sin atreverse a verlo, un gesto que exasperó más al muchacho.

  
\- Bueno... acaban de trasladarme, probablemente nos estaremos viendo. -  
Kaoru se rascó la coronilla nervioso, pero nadie pareció escucharlo, Lawliet seguía con su vista fija en la mujer frente a él mientras ella hacia lo posible por no alzar el rostro.

  
\- ¿¡ Es que acaso está sorda?! -   
Alzó levemente la voz, olvidando o ignorando la presencia del otro muchacho quien en estos momentos se sentía un imprudente por haber tocado el tema.

 

\- Light... -  
Su voz se quebró de tan solo pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, debiendo llevar una mano a su boca para ahogar un sollozo.

Kaoru se sintió tentado a inventar una excusa y dejar el lugar, sin embargo no lo hizo al notar el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del más joven, su mirada llena de indiferencia y rencor puesta en Sachiko, quién tampoco podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, éste se veía invadido por espasmos mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

 

\- Creo que el director ya debe estar en su oficina -  
Interrumpió nervioso en un intento de llamar la atención del pelinegro, recordando que la principal visita del muchacho era hablar con el jefe del lugar.

 

\- ¡No se si no entiende mi pregunta o es que realmente está sorda! -  
Vociferó frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Escuche.. No es el momento ¿Esta bien?   
Kaoru se interpuso en medio de ambos luego de que la queja de Lawliet llamase la atención de algunos pacientes que caminaban cerca. No podía permitir que se armara un escándalo ni que el muchacho perturbase la tranquilidad de Sachiko, quien con timidez y vergüenza alzó la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

 

\- El doctor dijo que Light se pondría bien. -  
Explicó apenas audible manteniéndose a espaldas del enfermero.

No obstante dicha respuesta no fue suficiente para Lawliet, quien inevitablemente bufó y apretó los dientes. Sabía que los últimos días no habían sido fáciles, sin embargo era Light quien se había mantenido a su lado, encontrando en él cierta estabilidad, era por ello que la frustración e impotencia se hizo presente casi al instante al enterarse que la persona con quien amanecía cada mañana le ocultaba algo, era como si no importara cuanto lo intentase, Light seguía siendo el mismo al continuar manteniendo secretos.

 

\- ¡No le pregunté si Light se pondría bien! -  
Espetó empujando a Kaoru a un lado.  
\- ¡¡Le pregunté qué tratamiento estaba tomando Light mientras usted se caía de ebria!! -   
La tomó bruscamente del brazo sonsacando a Sachiko un incómodo jadeo.  
-¿¡O es que acaso coger con sus amantes era más importante que su propio hijo!?-

Kaoru sujetó a Lawliet por los hombros intentando alejarlo, lo cual no fue difícil, el escándalo había llamado la atención de otros dos enfermeros, quienes rápidamente se acercaron, uno de ellos asistió a Sachiko a quien por el copioso llanto se le dificultaba respirar mientras que Kaoru y su compañero se encargaban de Elle.

 

-Yo...¡Yo si quiero a mi hijo!-  
Farfulló con el rostro empapado, temblando nerviosa mientras uno de los muchachos le pedía que se calmase. Ella sabía que su amor era cuestionable visto desde los ojos de cualquiera, pero Light era su todo, lo único que tenía.

 

\- Tendré que pedirle que por favor se retire. -  
Explicó Kaoru con seriedad, manteniéndose frente al muchacho para impedir que éste se acercase y perturbara aún más a Sachiko.

Lawliet encontró repugnante la actuación de la señora Yagami, inevitablemente arrugó la nariz pero no estaba interesado en debatir contra el hombre ni forcejear contra quienes lo mantenían sujeto por los brazos, sabía que en su estado Sachiko no le diría nada de lo que realmente quería escuchar, por lo que mantenerse en el lugar era una pérdida de tiempo, así que puso los ojos en blanco antes de pedir "amablemente" que lo soltasen, porque sabía que el único que podía y debía darle explicaciones era el muchacho que en estos momentos lo esperaba en su casa.

 

___

 

Hashimoto sonrió ante la hermosa vista que había desde la oficina de su jefe, ésa que casi había olvidado al mantenerse tantos días encerrado; de hecho regresar a casa, tomar una ducha y vestir un fino traje había sido la sensación más placentera que hace mucho no sentía, la suavidad de sus costosas prendas rozando su piel le hicieron sonreír con amplitud y dejar de lado el estrés acumulado.

Es bueno estar de vuelta-  
Exclamó caminando con gracia hasta el buró que estaba en una de las esquinas de la oficina, de donde tomó la botella de cognac que yacía sobre la charola de plata junto a los pequeños vasos de vidrio.

 

-No podías estar de vacaciones todo el tiempo.-  
Contestó Ethan unos segundos después mientras concienzudamente revisaba los folios que tenía en mano, los reportes del último mes.

 

-¡Pues vaya vacaciones!, estar encerrado con un aburrido niño no es como yo esperaría pasar mi tiempo libre.-   
Bufando se sentó en la butaca frente a su jefe luego de haberle entregado una copa.   
-Al menos dime que ya nos vamos a deshacer de él. ¡No soporto dormir en ese cuchitril!-

 

-No podría decirlo aún. Lawliet parece más decidido que nunca ha encontrarlo.-  
Estiró un brazo y movió con la mano el monitor que yacía sobre su escritorio, mostrándole a su subordinado uno de los tantos anuncios que había encontrado en internet, donde el rostro de un sonriente Near aparecía junto a la suma de dinero que el empresario ofrecía como recompensa.  
-¿Estás seguro que le suministraste la cantidad suficiente de calmantes para que no despierte hasta que regreses?-  
Preguntó inquieto, que Near despertase mientras ellos estaban en el trabajo no sería bueno, de hecho en ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo con que se le dejase solo, pero extender la ausencia de Hashimoto podría ser más sospechoso.

 

-Tranquilo, aunque ha demostrado agallas no tiene las fuerzas suficientes, además prometió portarse bien.-  
Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, llevando su copa hasta su boca, percibiendo el aroma de su licor antes de darle un sorbo.  
-¿Que vamos a hacer con él?-  
Se atrevió a preguntar unos segundos después, y es que los días pasaban y cada vez entendía menos que es lo que Ethan pretendía conseguir con mantener al muchacho cautivo

Ethan suspiró, su rostro aún se mantenía estoico, pero dejaba ver una leve pesadumbre que Hashimoto no parecía haberle visto antes.

 

-Elle Lawliet no solo es reconocido a nivel nacional, sino que también más países han mostrado interés en él para concluir negocios a fin que sus consolas y videojuegos de realidad virtual sean exportados y traducidos a más idiomas-  
Comenzó a explicar mientras se restregaba los ojos, notablemente cansado.  
-De hecho hace cuatro meses le dedicaron páginas enteras en los periódicos más conocidos, donde relataban sus logros más sobresalientes, como la construcción de un parque de diversiones en China que cuenta con juegos nada más creados por Ilumex.-  
Arrugó la nariz de solo ver los datos en algunos de los papeles que tenía en mano, entregándole uno de ellos a Hashimoto, quien lo tomó sin rechistar.  
-Como puedes ver ahí, desde el segundo trimestre del año la compañía de Lawliet no ha hecho más que ir en ascenso, pero eso no ocurrió este último mes que pasó. No obstante, tampoco se refleja algún descenso, simplemente se mantuvieron.-

 

-Tampoco podemos esperar que se vengan a la bancarrota de un mes a otro, toma un poco más de tiempo.-  
Opinó de forma calmada, intentando no exasperar más al mayor, quien de forma molesta colocó el vaso sobre el escritorio mientras los papeles en su otra mano eran arrugados debido a la fuerza que Ethan ejercía.

 

-Tenemos mas tiempo en el mercado que ellos, y nosotros cada vez quedamos más en las sombras. ¡Ja!, ¡aún así se pavonea mostrándonos que tiene la capacidad de pagar lo que sea por recuperar a su amigo!-  
Rió con sorna echando su cabeza hacía atrás.   
-¿Sabes? Creo que hasta podríamos pedirle una cantidad exagerada, la suficiente para pagar nuestras deudas con los bancos, y él aceptaría sin rechistar, aunque no la tenga Elle Lawliet pagaría lo que fuese.-

 

-Pero no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?-  
Preguntó al verlo abrir una de las gavetas del escritorio, consciente de los que su jefe buscaba para calmar sus nervios.

 

-podríamos pedirle la cantidad que queramos, con los contactos idóneos puedo hacer que ni siquiera sepa a quien van dirigido los fondos.-  
Sacando un puro de su humidor, lo colocó en sus labios antes de encenderlo.  
-Quedaría en la calle, con la cautela suficiente de no hacer ningún movimiento con ese dinero por algunos meses y las amenazas necesarias hacía el pequeño podríamos terminar con esto. Pero Lawliet es reconocido, tiene socios y tendrá a su amigo, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que logre recuperarse, es por eso que yo quiero verlo destruido, sin fuerzas de seguir.-  
El humo salió de su boca antes de sonreír ladino, acomodándose sobre su butaca al sentirse más relajado.

 

-Eso ya lo sé, pero sigues sin decirme qué planeas exactamente. Me queda claro que tus intenciones no son las de un secuestro cualquiera, y me hago una idea de qué es lo que quieres, pero quiero que me lo digas tú directamente.-  
Hizo una breve pausa, su vista fija en su jefe en busca de alguna reacción, y la obtuvo, un brillo de malicia se apoderó de aquellos amarillentos ojos.  
-Anda dime, ¿qué haremos con Near?-  
Cuestionó con picardía y ansiedad apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

 

-Elle Lawliet ya está desesperado, lo deja claro cada vez que sube la cantidad de la recompensa con tal de obtener alguna respuesta. Sin embargo mi intención jamás fue pedir dinero por un rescate, como tampoco pienso liberar a Near. Dime Hashimoto, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que Near soporte el encierro?-  
El aludido no pudo evitar dar un largo sorbo a su bebida. No iba a mentir, la sola idea le había provocado un cosquilleo en los labios, aún así era inquietante ver la satisfacción en el rostro de su jefe mientras le confesaba sus planeas tan fríamente.  
-¿Cuándo crees que cualquier rastro de vida abandone sus ojos?, ¿como reaccionará Elle si recibe fotografías del mancillado cuerpo de Near?, o mejor aún, ¿tendrá la fortaleza suficiente para recibir a su pequeño amigo en pedazos?, ¿y si tomamos un vídeo?, ¿crees que pueda dormir de nuevo de solo recordar los últimos lamentos de Near antes de que su cuerpo se torne pálido y frío frente a una cámara...?

Gevanni, quién llevaba unos minutos con su oreja pegada a la puerta, se alejó nervioso cuando la socarrona risa proveniente del interior le hizo temblar por completo, atinando solamente a retroceder sus pasos al no soportar seguir escuchando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro del lugar. Había subido hasta el último piso con algunas carpetas en mano para utilizarlas como excusa frente a la secretaria de su jefe, pero el verdadero motivo era para exigir respuestas acerca del futuro de Near, aunque esa conversación se las había dado sin necesidad de hablar con Ethan, una charla que hubiese deseado no escuchar jamás, automáticamente se vio invadido por el desasosiego cuando las palabras de aquel hombre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿desde un principio sus planes habían sido asesinar a Near? Se sentía un imbécil por haber creído todos estos días que en algún momento se pondrían a jugar a los secuestradores y harían la dichosa llamada para acordar la fecha y hora en la que dejarían libre al muchacho, ¿que más tenían que hacerle para entender que él no era más que una marioneta a quien le mentían en la cara y se reían a sus espaldas? Realmente deseaba ver a esos dos pagando por lo que habían hecho, pero desgraciadamente él carecía de valentía para enfrentarlos, así que regresó sus pasos por el largo pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta corrediza de vidrio polarizado.

 

-¿Mi jefe no pudo atenderte?-  
Cuestionó sonriente la secretaria tras el mostrador, sonsacándole un notable respingo al muchacho que acababa de atravesar la puerta.  
-Oh disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte.-

 

-No... descuida.-  
Titubeó, irguiéndose para intentar disimular su nerviosismo.

 

-Perdón si no pudiste ver a mi jefe, él me dijo que no quería visitas pero ya que últimamente los he visto trabajar juntos pensé que no le importaría, ¿quieres dejar algún recado?-  
Tomó el post-it que estaba pegado en una de las esquinas de su monitor y tomó un lapicero que tenía a un lado.

 

-No, no, por favor no le digas que vine.-  
Pidió rápidamente, acercándose inquieto hasta el mostrador, donde juntó sus manos a manera de súplica, provocando un efecto contrario del que hubiese esperado, la desconfianza con la que ella lo vio no le había gustado.  
-Lo que sucede es que olvidé un reporte que me pidió, y si se entera que anduve por aquí sin haberlo terminado se enojará....-  
Explicó intentando formar una sonrisa, la cual, para incomodidad pero suerte de Gevanni, sonsacó un sonrojo a la bonita mujer.  
-Pero bueno, eso tú has de saberlo mejor, ¿verdad... Claudia?-  
Le guiñó un ojo luego de haber logrado leerle el gáfete que colgaba en su cuello.

 

-Si... él puede ser muy estricto a veces.-  
Murmuró sonriente, pasándose un mechón tras la oreja.

 

-¿ Entonces podría decirse que tenemos un secreto?-  
Susurró inclinándose sobre el mostrador hasta quedar muy cerca de la muchacha, quien con rapidez asintió, ganándose otra sonrisa, la cual debido a la cercanía le había resultado más encantadora.

Gevanni giró despacio, no sin antes dedicar otra seductora mirada que asegurase el silencio de aquella mujer. Se dirigió hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón que lo dejaría en el piso donde se encontraba su oficina, en la cual se encerró bajo llave antes de caminar ansioso hasta su escritorio, sacando un bote lleno de pastillas oculto bajo una de las gavetas, una cantidad considerable cayó sobre su mano y sus pupilas se dilataron emocionadas, sin embargo no las llevó hasta su boca, aunque su cuerpo las pedía entre espasmos las dejó caer al suelo, cayendo él hincado frente a ellas unos segundos después, las amargas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al ser consciente que no podía vivir sin ellas, y si vivir con una adición ya era un martirio, se preguntaba cuánto podía doler el pasar el resto de sus días sabiéndose culpable de arruinar la vida de alguien más hasta llevarlo a su muerte...

 

____

 

Lawliet cerró la puerta con demasiada cautela, apoyando su espalda contra ella unos segundos después, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con más fuerzas al escuchar el sonido del televisor viniendo desde su habitación, los pies de Light sobre la cama se dejaban ver en el espacio abierto de la persiana, a la cual se acercó despacio, la furia que había invadido su cuerpo en el lugar previo aún estaba presente, pero ahora la decepción era más grande, y sin hacer algún tipo se ruido se quedó frente al escalón, viéndolo sobre el colchón boca abajo, su cabeza al lado del pie de la cama, sosteniendo su quijada apoyada en ambas manos mientras su atención estaba puesta por completo en la televisión, tan absorto que le tomó unos segundos percatarse de la presencia de Lawliet, pero automáticamente sonrió y se hincó sobre el colchón al verlo adentrarse a la habitación.

-Viniste antes. Llamaron de la compañía de cable, para una suscripción de...¡argh! No recuerdo, pero anoté su nombre.-  
Gateó sobre el colchón hasta la mesita de noche, de donde tomó la pequeña libreta antes de girarse y extendérsela a Elle, quien parado frente al pie de la cama lo vio con el brazo estirado, con cierto desdén en su mirada.   
-¿Que sucede...?-  
Preguntó casi inaudible, bajando el brazo cuando luego de unos segundos Lawliet ni siquiera se molestó en tomar lo que se le entregaba. Tan solo estaba ahí, viéndolo directamente con el rostro inexpresivo.  
-¿Es que acaso sucedió algo con...

 

-Exactamente porqué estás en mi casa.-  
Interrumpió cortante, notando como el preocupado rostro de Light cambió a uno de confusión.

 

-¿Que...?, ¿de qué hablas?-

 

-Creo que escuchaste perfectamente, quiero que me digas el porqué aceptaste venir a vivir conmigo. -

Light se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, viendo detenidamente cada una de las facciones del empresario, sorprendiéndose al descubrirse temblando debido al rencor brillando en los ojos negros del otro.

 

-Yo... no entiendo.-  
Masculló aun hincado sobre el colchón, pero con un deje de vulnerabilidad en su postura, su trasero topando en sus talones y su espalda levemente encorvada.

 

-Ah, ¿¡no entiendes!? Deja lo digo de otra forma que si puedas entender. -   
Se cruzó de brazos, su corazón doliendo pero sus facciones manteniéndose duras, sin conmoverse ante la exasperacion reflejada en el rostro del más joven.   
-Te mantienes a mi lado por mi dinero, ¿verdad? -   
La pregunta fue directa, sin una pizca de duda o arrepentimiento, los ojos del castaño no pudieron abrirse más.

 

-¿De qué... ¡De qué mierdas hablas!? -   
Frunció el entrecejo antes de ponerse en pie con premura, dejando atrás su posición de cachorro inseguro.   
-¿¡Tú crees que me quedaría al lado de alguien si no me importara!? -

 

-Ah, ¿insinúas que te importo? -   
Rió con sorna, provocando que el otro tensase más la mandíbula, mostrándose molesto, aunque por dentro la mirada de Elle lo estaba descomponiendo.

 

-¡Claro que me importas, idiota! -

 

-¡¡No Light, yo no te importo!! -   
Vociferó con tanta furia que hizo retroceder al otro. Dolió decirlo, dolió admitirlo, aún así continuó.   
-¡¡Lo único que te importa es no tener que regresar a ese cuchitril que tienes por casa mientras la drogadicta de tu madre se encuentra internada!! -

Lawliet lo vio venir, aún así no se molestó en esquivar el golpe por parte de Light en su mejilla, quien cegado por la ira lo tomó por las solapas del saco.

 

-¡¡No sé qué mierdas te pasa pero no voy a permitir que te refieras a mi madre de una forma despectiva!! -   
Espetó mientras lo jalaba hacia sí, quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

 

-¿¡Quieres saber qué me pasa!? -   
Llevó ambas manos hacia la parte inferior de la sudadera índigo del castaño, comenzando a subirla.

 

-¿Que...?, ¿¡que rayos crees que haces!? -  
Soltó las prendas del mayor y se revolvió nervioso.

 

-¿Sabes lo que se siente estar junto a un mentiroso? -   
Cualquier forcejeo fue inútil, la camisa salió por la cabeza de Light, quien automáticamente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo fingiendose indignado, pero sobretodo intentando cubrir su antebrazo.   
-¿Que pretendías al ocultarmelo? -   
Su voz sonaba más débil, aún así lo tomó bruscamente de una muñeca obligándolo a estirar su extremidad, dejando al descubierto una zona violácea.

De regreso a casa su mente había trabajado con demasiada rapidez, percatadose que habían pasado unos días en los que no veía a Light utilizar manga corta, un hecho que trajo a su memoria la vez que había llevado al castaño a casa de sus amigos, los hematomas en su piel habían sido causa de burlas en esa ocasión.

 

-No es nada... -   
Masculló temblando, con la mirada fija en la misma zona que Lawliet veía

 

-¿No es nada?, ¿entonces a qué vas al hospital? -   
Afianzó mejor su agarre alrededor de la muñeca del muchacho cuando éste intentó removerse.

Las pupilas de Light se contrajeron, la sobrecarga de emociones debido a la situación lo estaba sobrepasando, balbuceó alarmado, nada comprensible, su cerebro intentaba asimilar todo que fue difícil articular una oración al instante.

 

-Yo... puedo explicártelo. -   
Murmuró quebrantado, jamás se hubiese imaginado que el resentimiento con el que Lawliet lo veía pudiese descomponerle tanto.

 

-No me interesan tus explicaciones. -   
Cortante, le arrojó con indiferencia la camisa antes de quitarse su saco y aflojarse por completo la corbata, lanzándolos luego a la cama.   
-Tampoco me interesa estar al lado de alguien que jamás va a permitirme ser parte de su vida. -   
Continuó unos segundos después, sonsácandole un sonoro jadeo al menor.

 

-¿A que te refieres...?-  
Temblando, estrechó su prenda contra su desnudo torso.

 

-Lo que escuchaste, Light. -   
Caminó hasta el armario, pasando de largo al confundido muchacho.   
-No importa cuánto intente, tus barreras siguen ahí. Entonces no tiene caso querer estar cerca de alguien que jamás me va a abrir su corazón... sigues siendo el mismo de antes. -   
Susurró lo último, terminando de acomodarse la camisa blanca que había sacado de entre sus ropas

Lawliet se mantenia de espaldas a Light, aún así era consciente de la mirada miel fija en él, sin embargo desconocía el sentimiento que podía albergar en sus ojos, sintiéndose tentado a girar para descubrirlo, pero no lo hizo, en cambio continuó buscando en su armario algún pantalón, sin decir nada, las recientes palabras habían salido de forma dolorosa, aún cuando se mantuvo erguido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

 

-¿En serio... crees eso? -   
Titubeó unos segundos después, acercándose a pasos inseguros hasta quedar detrás del pelinegro.

 

-Si Light, es lo que creo. -   
Bufó son voltear, sintiéndose sorprendido de poder seguir fingiendo ese inquebrantable temple cuando un errático resuello le acaricio la piel descubierta de su nuca.

 

-Pero...¡Pero no es así! -   
Farfulló desesperado.   
-¿¡Quieres que te diga la verdad!?, ¿¡el porqué voy al hospital!? -   
Se aferró con sus trémulas manos a los hombros del mayor, obligándole a girar, encontrándose Elle con el rostro desencajado del castaño.

 

-Ponte la camisa y busca tus zapatos, saldremos. -   
Se removió sin mucho esfuerzo, se hizo a un lado y le pasó de largo.

 

-¿A donde? -   
Parpadeó con rapidez, confundido.

 

-Al hospital. -   
Se encogió de hombros sin voltear, sin detener su andar hasta que bajó el escalón de su habitación, escuchando claramente las pisadas descalzas que lo siguieron unos segundos después.

 

-Pero no es necesario, yo puedo explicarte, ¡déjame explicarte!-  
Rogó detrás del mayor con desesperación.

 

-¡Que no! -   
Se giró con brusquedad, provocando que Light se encogiese levemente y retrocediese un poco.   
-¡¡Solo cambiate de una vez para poder irnos!!, ¡¡no me interesa escuchar explicaciones de tu parte porque continuarás mintiendo, ocultando cosas, diciendo verdades a media!! -   
En estos momentos no pensaba en si sus palabras eran hirientes o no, aunque las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos de Light se lo hacían saber, aún así no le importó, estaba tan cegado por la ira y el resentimiento que no le importó ignorar su necesidad de abrazarlo al verlo temblar.

Tan solo quería llevarlo al hospital para sacarse la maldita duda, pero no estaba interesado en seguir, quizá estaba siendo injusto y desquitándose todos los problemas acumulados de las últimas semanas con una tan sola persona, pero es que su vida era una jodida mierda en estos momentos que no deseaba continuar desgastándose, y era justamente lo que sentía con Light, que no importaba cuánto se esforzara, cada que lo sentía cerca algo le demostraba lo contrario, tal vez no debió ser tan obstinado quizá debió prestar más atención cuando Light le pedía que no se enamorase.

El castaño giró despacio y se dirigió a la habitación en busca de sus zapatos tal y como se le fue dicho, sin embargo se llevó un mano a la boca para cubrir sus penosos gimoteos, odiaba la sensación de agobio incrustada en su pecho, pero es que en su mente tenía presente la forma en la que Lawliet lo había visto unos segundos atrás en la sala, esa mirada la conocía bien porque la había descubierto muchas veces en sus propios ojos al pararse frente al espejo. Lawliet lo había visto con decepción y arrepentimiento

 

_____

 

Todas las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas, lo único que impedía que dicha habitación estuviese en completa penumbra era una cilíndrica lámpara de pedestal que estaba en una esquina, la luz de la misma parpadeaba de vez en cuando, advirtiendo que el foco fallaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo a Gevanni parecía no importarle, de hecho parecía ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba, su atención había sido captada por el momento congelado en la fotografía que sostenía frente a él. Hace más de una hora, o quizá menos había llegado de su trabajo, dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar la botella de alcohol barato que yacía escondido tras uno de los estantes, caminando luego hasta la habitación, en donde se encerró antes sentarse en la orilla de la cama, metiendo una mano bajo el colchón hasta que sus dedos tocaron el papel adherido a él.

Un sorbo. Dos sorbos. Tres sorbos y el alcohol se iba acabando.

Sentado de forma encorvada sostenía la botella en una mano, convenciéndose que era estúpido aún guardar dicha fotografía, sin embargo era inevitable no trazar con sus dedos el rostro de una de las personas que aparecía en ella; había sido un sábado en el que Near había llegado a su casa, pasaron juntos la tarde entre vacíos besos y placeres insanos hasta llegar a la cama, donde el colchón tuvo que soportar los libidinosos cuerpos antes que ambos cayesen exhaustos sobre él, acostados de lado Gevanni abrazaba desde atrás a Near, quien aún respiraba agitado mientras sentía la lengua del otro recorrerle el oído, el mayor de los dos disfrutaba el sabor de esa piel, su aroma y su compañía, tanto que estiró una mano hasta tomar la cámara que guardaba en su mesita de noche, colocando su rostro al lado del de Near antes de inmortalizar el momento.

Admitía ser un idiota, creía estar seguro que por su parte no existió ningún tipo de enamoramiento, pero llevaba tanto tiempo solo que fue imposible no volverse adicto a la presencia de Near en su vida, tanto así que habían días en los que soñaba despierto en su oficina, creándose en su cabeza estúpidas ilusiones donde ellos seguían juntos pasado los años. Por ello guardaba la fotografía, porque era horrible, ambos lucían una mirada perdida, sus cabellos sin brillo, la resequedad en la piel de Gevanni era notoria, la tristeza guardada en la leve sonrisa de Near era palpable. Otra de las razones por la cual aún la guardaba era quizá para recordar el único motivo por el que aquel muchacho había estado a su lado, para convencerse que un futuro juntos era imposible y a la vez dañino, un recordatorio a mantenerse lejos.

Dio otro sorbo a su botella y luego la fotografía subió hasta sus labios, plantando un tembloroso beso en ella, donde se ahogó un sollozo.

-Perdóname, Near...-  
Masculló quebrantado, jamás quiso que esto terminase así.

Se puso de pie, sus torpes pasos lo dirigieron hasta el buró, donde tomó una pequeña bolsa blanca con el nombre de la tienda por la cual había pasado al regresar del trabajo, sacó la caja dentro de ella y por unos segundos vio detenidamente la imagen del celular desechable impresa en uno de los costados.

Dicen que es de cobardes traicionar a alguien, pero hasta para hacerlo se requería valor, ¿que persona en su sano juicio traicionaría a quien prácticamente tiene control sobre su vida?

Sus manos temblaban al sostener el aparato, su respiración se agitaba en cada número que aparecía en la pantalla, de hecho dudó al escuchar la llamada repicar, sintiéndose tentado a cortar, quizá aún no había ingerido lo suficiente de alcohol, pero la voz de un hombre atendiendo al otro lado lo dejó inmóvil, sin embargo podía echarse para atrás e intentarlo más tarde, u olvidar dicho plan y seguir con su vida si así lo quería.

-¡No!, ¡no corte!-  
Pidió alarmado al escuchar un bufido del otro lado, todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos pero sabía que tenía la atención de quién había atendido.  
-Yo... tengo información sobre el paradero de Nate River.-

 

____

 

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Lawliet levantó su cabeza solo para asegurarse no eran alucinaciones suyas, encontrándose con Beyond de pie frente a él.

 

-No te pedí que vinieras.-  
Contestó de forma ronca antes de volver a hundir su rostro entre sus manos.

 

-Lo sé, pero creí que podrías necesitarme.-  
Se sentó al lado de su hermano, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros en forma de apoyo.  
-¿Te han dicho algo?-  
Se arrepintió de preguntar, el cuerpo del otro comenzó a temblar de forma espasmódica casi al instante, encorvándose hasta que su frente casi tocaba sus rodillas.

Beyond se limitó a abrazarlo, su hermano no lloraba pero parecía al borde de quebrantarse, por lo que lo estrechó con más fuerzas mientras inquieto veía hacia todas partes, esperando ver a un enfermero aparecer por el pasillo que pudiese auxiliarle.

 

-Necesito ir al baño...-  
Murmuró unos segundos después, apenas levantando su rostro.

 

-Si, claro. Hay uno aquí al fondo.-  
Se puso de pie y rodeó con un brazo la cintura del otro, caminando ambos de manera pausada y débil.

Lawliet creía que en cualquier momento podría colapsar, su cabeza dolía y su visión era borrosa, por lo que aferró sus manos a la camisa de su hermano, encontrándose ambos con un enfermero en el trayecto, quien ofreció su ayuda luego de dejar sobre las sillas de espera las cobijas que llevaba hacia una habitación, situándose al lado del gemelo que más pálido se veía hasta que cruzaron la puerta de los sanitarios del hospital, donde Lawliet sacó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para soltarse de ambos y correr hacia uno de los cubículos, no se preocupó en cerrar la puerta para mayor privacidad, tan solo se encorvó y todo lo que su estómago contenía comenzó a salir por su boca entre escandalosas arcadas.

 

-Tómale de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostenle la frente.-  
Indicó el enfermero junto a Beyond, sonsacándole un respingo al muchacho al encontrarse éste absorto por la imagen de su hermano frente a él.  
-Tenemos una pequeña habitación para emergencias donde puede descansar un poco, pediré que alguien la prepare y conseguiré algo para el malestar.-  
Ni siquiera esperó respuesta por parte del más joven, tan solo giró sobre sus talones y con pasos apresurados salió del lugar.

A Beyond le tomó unos segundos en reaccionar, de manera lenta se acercó por detrás hasta que estuvo en el cubículo al lado de Lawliet, quien de un momento a otro cayó hincado frente al retrete cuando sus temblorosas piernas no soportaron su peso, el menor de los dos jadeó e impulsivamente también se dejó caer, importándole poco el seco golpe o el dolor en sus rodillas al chocar contra el piso.

-¡Lawliet, necesitas calmarte!-  
Pidió mientras lo rodeaba tal y como el muchacho había indicado. La comisura de los labios del otro babeaban pero nada salía de su boca, tan solo eran vacías y forzadas arcadas ya.

 

-No puedo...-  
Masculló. Sus empapadas mejillas no sólo se debían al esfuerzo, su pecho aún albergaba esa desagradable sensación que deseaba expulsar, pero tan solo espesa saliva escurría por su barbilla cada que su estómago de doblaba dolorosamente.   
-Ya no puedo, Beyond...-

 

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!-  
Lo abrazó, con una de sus manos le tomó de la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sí, hundiéndolo en su pecho sin importarle ensuciar su camisa.

Lawliet Le rodeó la cintura, poner a su hermano menor en dicha situación no lo hubiese querido nunca, pero le era imposible controlar su respiración, mucho menos su llanto que salía copiosamente y moría en la prenda del otro, quien tembló de impotencia al no encontrar las palabras exactas.

Los últimos días todo a su alrededor habían sido lágrimas, sin embargo se sentía un inútil al no saber qué hacer en estos momentos, era justamente su hermano quien temblaba entre sus brazos, que el amargo llanto que hacía eco por toda la habitación fuese emitido precisamente por Lawliet lo estaba devastando, atinando solamente a estrecharlo más contra su pecho para mitigar sus gimoteos, ni siquiera buscaba culpables, ni siquiera le interesaba señalar a Light, lo único que quería era arrancar la pesadumbre reflejada en el rostro de su hermano, que fuese añadida a él si era necesario.

 

-El doctor dijo que... le haría los exámenes necesarios. -   
Explicó, sus palabras distorsionadas a causa del llanto.   
-Pedirá su historial clínico... dice que ahora trasladar esa información es fácil... -   
Tuvo que parar y alejar el rostro del pecho del menor para intentar respirar entre escandalosas bocanadas.   
-Quizá pase toda la noche aquí... pro-probablemente en la mañana tenga alguna respuesta. -

Se acomodó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y flexionando las piernas abiertas para apoyar los brazos en las rodillas. Beyond tomó asiento a su lado sin decir nada por unos segundos, su hermano aún sollozaba cabizbajo, por lo que el menor de los dos llevó de manera tímida una mano a la cabeza del otro, acariciandole los cabellos por un momento.

 

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Light se pondrá bien, tiene más vidas que un gato, sigue ahí aunque yo he querido impedirlo. -

 

-No es gracioso...-  
Respondió con rapidez apenas audible, levantando la cabeza y dejando a la vista su quebrantado rostro por unos segundos.

 

  
-Ya lo sé. -   
Contestó con una débil sonrisa, llevando su mano al bolsillo para sacar su pañuelo, con el cual le secó las mejillas y nariz.

  
-Esto es una mierda, Beyond. -   
De forma descuidada se restregó los ojos con el antebrazo antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

  
Ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse seguido de unos pasos, Beyond atisbó desde el rabillo de su ojo al enfermero de hace unos momentos acompañado de una mujer que portaba el mismo uniforme, los dos recién llegados formaron una mueca de asco al acercarse, el putrefacto olor proveniente del inodoro les dificultó el trabajo de atender al mayor de los gemelos. Beyond se puso de pie tan pronto el muchacho cargó en brazos a Lawliet, los siguió mientras ambos enfermeros hablaban algo que la sobrecargada cabeza del menor no lograba procesar, tan solo giró levemente antes de dejar por completo el baño, viendo el cubículo en el cual los dos habían estado hace unos momentos, la porcelana del sanitario ahora sucia junto a algunas gotas azafranadas manchando el piso.

Si, definitivamente todo esto era una jodida mierda.

 


	39. SOLITUDE.

Era extraño estar consciente y a la vez tan alejado de la realidad, por una parte sabía donde se encontraba, pero a la vez le era imposible abrir los párpados, éstos pesaban demasiado... de hecho su cuerpo completo estaba exhausto, víctima de las drogas y sedantes. Las ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas ni siquiera dolían, el más reciente corte sobre su mejilla derecha tampoco escocía, aun así no podía olvidar la realidad que mantenía a su menudo cuerpo adherido al deplorable colchón. Sin embargo algo le hizo arrugar los ojos, unas pisadas acompañadas de un grito demasiado lejano para ser real... De seguro debía tratarse de un sueño; aun así su corazón, el mismo que hace unos momentos había decidido rendirse al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sus fríos y pálidos dedos se movieron levemente tras su espalda como un acto reflejo cuando la sangre fue bombeada hasta la más ínfima parte de su organismo, gimió inaudible ante el dolor atravesando su pecho en el momento que éste se expandió agitado intentando recobrar el aliento.

Las pisadas acercándose, un disparo y un golpe seco seguido de un gruñido hicieron que los ojos de Near se entre abrieran, encontrándose con la difusa imagen del enorme cuerpo de Hashimoto tirado en el suelo a unos metros de distancia, un vivo carmín le empapaba uno de los costados del torso donde el mayor había colocado una mano intentando detener el sangrado mientras su rostro se congestionaba entre dolor y enojo, pero todo seguía pareciendo tan irreal para Near, los gruñidos y palabras malsonantes no eran completamente entendibles para el menor.

\- ¡¡Te dije que no te movieras!!

Aunque distante, fue lo único que Near entendió, viendo como el autor de dichas palabras había corrido hacia Hashimoto luego de ellas, golpeándolo con su macana directo a las costillas con el fin de someterlo antes de enterrarle el fusil entre los cabellos a manera de amenaza.

\- Esta frio...

  
Susurró alguien muy cerca del inerte y pálido cuerpo mientras los otros continuaban haciéndose cargo del angustiado y revoltoso hombre, Near sintió como la parte superior de su torso era rodeada y levemente alzada luego que sus muñecas fueron desatadas, escuchó a la misma persona solicitando ayuda urgente, la voz que parecía tan distorsionada estaba tan llena de angustia que Near tuvo el deseo de abrir sus ojos, pero éstos se negaron a obedecer, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento los había cerrado, tan solo sabía que su cuerpo completo de pronto se sentía más pesado, la algarabía a su alrededor era incoherente y poco audible, volviendo las súplicas por parte de Hashimoto cada vez más lejanas. Sus piernas fueron alzadas, o quizá lo fue su cuerpo completo, el frío que se escabullía por cada rincón de su ser comenzaba a cesar, aunque a estas alturas no podía asegurar que eso fuese una buena señal, ya ni siquiera podía decir si aún alguien lo sostenía o si en cambio había sido dejado a la deriva, apenas podía sentir algún roce de vez en vez, tanto así que parecía como si de pronto hubiese sido lanzado al más profundo y tormentoso río, la violenta y densa agua entrando por su oídos, privando sus sentidos de la realidad que le rodeaba, haciéndolo ignorar las manos que desesperadamente lo palpaban en busca de alguna reacción, no consciente de la excesiva velocidad de aquella ambulancia que se abría paso entre los demás autos mientras los presentes advertían lo bajo de sus signos vitales ante la fría temperatura corporal y desacelerado pulso arterial… hasta que de pronto y de forma dolorosa una punzada atravesó el pecho del más joven, quien de manera agonizante jadeó cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno, las voces que lo rodeaban comenzaron a volverse cercanas, el sonido de la sirena y los movimientos de la ambulancia ya no pasaban desapercibidos, sin embargo falló al intentar abrir los ojos, aun se sentía demasiado débil y su cuerpo completo se negaba a responder.

 

 

—

 

Las manos de Elle se aferraron a sus rodillas en un intento de controlar el temblor que le embargó el cuerpo completo luego que el doctor se acomodase por segunda vez sobre su silla, los labios del veterano continuaron moviéndose sin emitir sonido al momento que el tiempo pareció volverse lento dentro de la clínica, la sonrisa no abandonó en ningún momento el senil rostro, sin embargo el copioso sudor comenzó a deslizarse desde las sienes del empresario, quien desesperado buscó una respuesta en los ojos del muchacho que tenía al lado, no obstante Light se mantenía cabizbajo, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

-¿Es operable?-  
Interrumpió con apenas un hilo de voz, sus orbes fijos en el doctor, quien sonrió en un intento de mitigar la pesadumbre que embargaba a aquel rostro.

-El tumor está localizado en el lóbulo temporal del cerebro.-  
Luego de una sonrisa deslizó sobre su escritorio la tomografía, los ojos de Lawliet quedaron fijos sobre el irregular círculo de un color distinto que formaba la neoplasia.   
-Aunque un tumor en dicha zona no es difícil de operar, un crecimiento excesivo puede causar que el tejido cerebral circundante se desplace, lo que...

-¿Podría simplemente decirme qué haremos, por favor?-

El doctor no se molestó por la nueva interrupción, en cambio suspiró al notar el desesperado tamborileo que el muchacho hacía con sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-Light... ¿no te gustaría contarle cómo te fue en el examen neurológico?-  
Susurró intentando animar al castaño, quien sin alzar la mirada negó lento con la cabeza, sonsacando un suspiro al médico y un gruñido al azabache.   
-Según su historial junto a los resultados del análisis el tumor no muestra señales de ser maligno.-  
Continuó con rapidez antes que Lawliet, en su desesperación y enojo, le hiciera algún reclamo al otro muchacho, quien tampoco parecía estarla pasando bien, pese a que se mantenía cabizbajo, se le notaba más pálido en la parte que quedaba expuesta de su rostro.  
-Las funciones como: los reflejos, la fortaleza de los músculos, la visión, los movimientos de los ojos y la boca, la coordinación, el equilibrio, el estado de alerta, entre otras no se muestran afectadas.-  
Hizo una nueva pausa mientras manipulaba el mouse y sus ojos revisaban concienzudamente los detalles mostrados en el monitor, en esta ocasión Lawliet no interrumpió, en su cabeza se reprodujeron nuevamente las palabras del veterano y sonrió inevitablemente con un poco de alivio, porque joder... amaba al muchacho que tenía al lado, a quien le dedicó una disimulada mirada por el rabillo del ojo, sintiéndose tentado a tomarle la temblorosa mano que tenía sobre el muslo, sin embargo su vista regresó al frente cuando el médico carraspeó la garganta.   
-Otra de las razones para estar casi seguro que se trata de un tumor benigno es porque no muestra un crecimiento exagerado... pero eso no significa que no haya crecido ni un poco, en estos momentos podríamos realizar una operación para una extracción parcial, con el fin de disminuir la presión intracraneal, realizando a la vez una biopsia al pedazo extraído y confirmar la benignidad del mismo. Sin embargo debido a la inflamación que muestra corremos el riesgo de dañar la capacidad del lenguaje o las sensaciones auditivas.-  
Cualquier sonrisa o signo de esperanza, por leve que fuese, desapareció del rostro de Elle ante la seriedad del veterano, cuyas facciones en estos momentos contrastaba   
enormemente con el señor de apariencia amigable de hace unos momentos. Tragó saliva al repasar la noche previa, se había dicho que tan solo deseaba quitarse la duda sobre lo que Light podría haberle estado ocultando todo este tiempo, que no era su intención continuar a su lado, que no le importaba lo que pasará con él de aquí en más... jamás se había mentido tanto, pese a que se había pasado la noche prometiéndole a Beyond que lo dejaría a su suerte, no podía ni quería. Sin embargo tampoco se sentía capaz de abrazarlo ahí mismo aún cuando lo escuchó sollozar, su propio miedo lo mantenía inerte sobre la silla, con la mirada fija en el veterano, quien en estos instantes revolvía unos papeles guardados dentro de un sobre de manila.  
-Aquí está...-   
Murmuró el médico extrayendo un folio.   
-Veo que Light estaba en un tratamiento a base de temozolomida, el cual al ser conocido como un agente alquilante funciona para retrasar o detener el crecimiento del tumor... no dudo de la efectividad del tratamiento, pese a que comúnmente son utilizados como fármacos postoperatorios, no se descarta el uso de medicamentos antineoplásicos antes de una cirugía de esta índole ya que impiden el crecimiento celular a través de evitar la división de las mismas. Pero mi mayor problema aquí, más allá del tratamiento o del tumor mismo es la notable disminución de los glóbulos rojos.-  
Agudizó la mirada mientras comparaba las cifras obtenidas en el último análisis realizado la vez anterior que Light había estado ahí.  
-De hecho si revisamos su último hemograma no hubo ninguna mejora, al contrario, los niveles son más bajos.-  
Alzó la cabeza y dedicó una mirada llena de reproche a ambos por no haber seguido las indicaciones que se les había brindado en aquella ocasión.   
-La anemia prolongada es tan mortal como un tumor cerebral.-  
Finalizó, dejó los folios a un lado y abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio, de la cual sacó un papel y lapicero.

-¿Qué es lo que debem... lo que Light debería hacer?-  
Musitó temeroso, provocando que el castaño elevase levemente la cabeza ante la pregunta, pero no obtuvo ni una mirada como respuesta, lo cual le dejaba claro que volvía a estar solo en esto.

-Actualmente Light no está apto ni para una cirugía ni para un tratamiento debido a lo fuerte que son los fármacos, usualmente éstos traen consigo efectos secundarios como lo son los mareos o vómitos, solo lograríamos agravar la situación.-  
Explicó sin dejar de escribir en ningún momento, más que todo recomendaciones.   
-Tomando las precauciones necesarias, no es imposible realizar una operación en un paciente con anemia, sin embargo es preferible tratarla antes ya que la fase postoperatoria también es delicada.-

-Pero... él ha comido más desde que vive conmigo.-  
Masculló en un intento de excusarse.

-Pero se le estaba administrando un tratamiento que es prácticamente quimioterapia, no solo es comer más, sino también saber comer, por lo que deberá tener algunos cambios referente a la alimentación y agregar algunos complementos vitamínicos.-  
Extendió la hoja, la cual luego de unos segundos Elle tomó, leyendo en ella los nombres de algunas vitaminas y recomendaciones alimenticias.   
-Los suplementos más usados son la vitamina B12 y ácido fólico, anoté también vitamina C ya que ésta ayuda al cuerpo a absorber el Hierro.-

-Entiendo, pero... -  
Hizo una pausa pensando en cómo formular su pregunta. Los medicamentos y recomendaciones era algo de lo que ya había escuchado con anterioridad y que la señora Yagami se había comprometido a seguir, pero ahora, aparte de una anemia sin tratar, le estaban diciendo que Light tenía un tumor en su cerebro, ¡un jodido tumor!

-¿Pero...?, ¿quieres saber sobre la operación?-  
Cuestionó unos segundos después cuando Lawliet no pareció encontrar las palabras pero que el médico había sabido interpretar la incertidumbre instalada en su mirada, recibiendo solamente un leve asentimiento como respuesta.   
-Vamos a esperar de veinte a treinta días, realizaremos nuevos exámenes en nuestra próxima cita para ver si hay alguna mejora, en el caso que la haya, evaluaremos si es necesario continuar con algún tratamiento preoperatorio o si es posible programar la fecha para una cirugía sin la administración de alguno…

Antes de que el médico pudiese continuar, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, sonsacando un leve respingo a los presentes.

-¡Doctor, lo lamento, le pedí que me esperara afuera!-  
Intentó excusarse una enfermera, quien roja de cara se quedó bajo el umbral mientras el insolente muchacho autor de semejante interrupción entraba al consultorio sin pedir permiso.

-¡Lawliet, tenemos que irnos!-  
Beyond tomó la mano de su hermano, importándole poco el reproche en la mirada del veterano o la vergüenza en el rostro de la mujer.  
-¡¡Muévete, maldita sea, es sobre Near!!-  
Espetó cuando el otro opuso resistencia, la cual cesó al escuchar dichas palabras.

Inquieto y confundido se puso de pie con premura, sin embargo titubeó un leve “lo siento” mientras hacía una leve reverencia al senil hombre, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa para restarle importancia y exonerar de cualquier culpa al muchacho, indicándole que podía partir.

-Muchas gracias…-  
Susurró el pelinegro antes de salir junto a su hermano.

Light lo pensó por unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie, agradeció al veterano y cabizbajo también salió del consultorio, quedando en el pasillo donde los dos hermanos ya habían avanzado considerablemente, siendo él dejado atrás como si nada. Y en algún momento tuvo intenciones de tomar el camino contrario e irse por su cuenta, sin embargo no pudo dar ni un solo paso, en cambio comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos.

-¡Lawliet!-  
Llamó desesperando, logrando que el aludido se detuviera, dándole chance que Light pudiese acercarse por completo hasta quedar detrás de él, sin embargo el pelinegro en ningún momento volteó.  
-¿Quieres que regrese a mi casa?-  
Musitó unos segundos después, cuando se convenció que su presencia era irrelevante para el otro.

-Beyond, ¿ya llamaste a Matt?-  
Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, sin ni siquiera molestarse por el muchacho que estaba a sus espaldas, tan solo retomó su andar cuando recibió respuesta por parte de su hermano, no importándole si Light lo seguía o si por el contrario había tomado un camino diferente.

 

  
__

 

En menos de un minuto Hashimoto había gritado el primer nombre que vino a su mente en un intento de seguir defendiendo su inocencia mientras los oficiales lo empujaban hacia la patrulla, no importó cuán grande fuese su cuerpo o que tan fuerte fuesen sus alaridos, poco o nada pudo hacer al tener sus muñecas esposadas tras la espalda. No obstante, esa tan sola patética y desesperada actuación puso en marcha a otra patrulla, la cual sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al conjunto de apartamentos ubicado al centro de la ciudad, una zona bastante tranquila y refinada era la dirección encontrada en los récords del susodicho. Entraron con prepotencia, el recepcionista ni siquiera se atrevió a cuestionar algo cuando uno de ellos sacó y mostró su placa, los pocos presentes debido a las tempranas horas no les quedó más que estirar el cuello cuando los tres oficiales entraron al ascensor, curiosos de ver en qué piso se detenía éste; se situaron frente al apartamento 12C en el tercer piso, llamaron a la puerta un par de veces de forma tosca y exigiendo respuesta, el alboroto llamó a los vecinos más cercanos, quienes quejándose por la interrupción de su sueño asomaron las cabezas dispuestos a reclamar, era sábado y el sol apenas había comenzado a asomar pocos minutos atrás, sin embargo se quedaron inertes y algunos prefirieron regresar a sus aposentos al ver a los uniformados, uno de ellos hacía uso de una barra para forzar la cerradura, los demás lo cubrían, quienes entraron manteniendo sus armas en alto cuando la puerta fue abierta por completo luego de un certero golpe; el apartamento estaba en silencio, nada fuera de lo normal para un acogedor lugar, echaron un vistazo a los alrededores pero definitivamente lo que llamó la atención de los oficiales fue la única puerta cerrada situada al final de la sala, la cual dedujeron debía tratarse de la habitación principal, y a diferencia de la puerta de entrada, ésta no estaba bajo llave, por lo que girar la perilla fue suficiente para abrirla y dejar a la vista de todos lo que se ocultaba en su interior. Las armas bajaron levemente debido a la impresión, los dos de atrás se dedicaron una fugaz mirada antes de volver sus ojos al frente, entraron despacio mientras examinaban el sitio, uno de ellos encontró una nota sobre el buró, pero antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, la voz del encargado se dejó escuchar a través de los radios comunicadores que mantenían adheridos a su pecho.

-Si jefe, lo encontramos... -  
Respondió dudoso uno de ellos llevando el aparato a su boca, sosteniendo aún la nota encontrada y sin apartar la vista de una de las esquinas de la habitación, en donde el cuerpo de Gevanni colgaba del techo.

 

—

 

Mello se removió despacio sobre su silla a modo de quedar más cerca de la cama que se encontraba en el medio de aquella blanquecina habitación, donde el silencio era interrumpido solamente por el constante sonido emitido por el monitor que estaba a un lado. Mello sabía que Near no podía sentir su contacto debido a su inconsciente estado, aún así no había soltado su mano en ningún momento desde que habían llegado al hospital, más allá de querer hacer notar su presencia al menor, quería convencerse que sentir de nuevo su piel entre sus dedos era real, temiendo que se fuese de su lado si se atrevía a soltarlo. La situación no era muy diferente para el resto, Beyond se había apoyado sobre el reposabrazos de la silla donde estaba Mello, a quien le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros en señal de apoyo, Matt se mantenía de pie detrás de ambos, Light junto a Elle también estaban de pie pero al costado contrario de la cama. El silencio de todos no solo se debía a las indicaciones del doctor, quien estrictamente les había dicho que entendía el deseo que tenían de verlo, quien de forma condescendiente les permitió estar al menos por unos minutos junto a su amigo solamente si prometían ser lo más prudentes posible con el fin de evitar algún sobresalto en el paciente, sin embargo la escasez de palabras también tenía otras razones, la principal era lo irreal que parecía ese momento, cada quien tenía su propio caos en sus cabezas mientras trataban de asimilar que el menor de los cuatro era quien yacía postrado al medio de aquel colchón, sus mejillas levemente llenitas que le daban un aire aniñado se habían consumido de forma notable, sus delgados labios que solían formar una sonrisa estaban resecos, marcas violáceas que bajaban hasta su mandíbula le decoraban a cada costado.

-¿Necesitarán alguna declaración por parte de Near?-  
La pregunta fue apenas un susurro por parte de Mello, quien frunció el entrecejo al pasear su mirada a lo largo del pálido brazo, el cual al estar sobre la sábana quedaba al descubierto, dejando a la vista más marcas, como las había en el resto del cuerpo, razón por la cual no quería que Near estuviese envuelto en el proceso, mucho menos que tuviese que ver el rostro de esos tipos de nuevo.

-No.-  
Contestó Elle luego de unos segundos, con una voz carrasposa debido a los nervios junto a la mala noche que había pasado.

Lawliet había contestado lo que sabía que Mello quería escuchar, verlo sonreír le fue prueba suficiente, sin embargo aún no le habían explicado cómo sería el proceso, lo habían mantenido al tanto sobre la participación de Hashimoto y Gevanni, mantenía su teléfono en la mano por si éste vibraba en algún momento, sabía que él tendría que presentarse a la comisaría, a la cual había prometido asistir por horas de la tarde luego de explicarles que en estos momentos quería pasarla con Near, aunque su amigo no estuviese consciente de lo que le rodeaba, Lawliet necesitaba estar junto a él y junto a los demás, necesitaba aterrizar los pies en la realidad e intentar asimilar cómo este incidente les cambiaría el futuro, que el tener al menor de nuevo con ellos no significaba que todo volvería a ser como antes ni que aquí acababa este oscuro capítulo de sus vidas, estaba seguro que aún faltaba superar lo difícil que serían los próximos días, o meses.

Mello creía estar al punto del quebranto, se contenía porque comprendía que no era el lugar para desmoronarse, Matt se encorvó y le rodeó el cuello desde atrás al notar el leve temblor en sus hombros, le susurró al oído palabras que fueron incomprensibles para el resto pero que sonsacaron una leve sonrisa al rubio, quien frunció el entrecejo al sentir la pesada mano de Beyond cayendo sobre su cabeza antes de revolverle los cabellos. El tema del secuestro no afectaba solamente a Near, la zozobra en el rostro de los demás dejaba en evidencia lo difícil que les resultaba seguir a través de la situación, aún así se tenían uno al otro, y Light apartó la vista al no poder soportar la escena frente a él. Se sentía egoísta por estar pensando solo en él y su situación justo ahora, por supuesto que apreciaba a Near y a Mello, sabía que quería con demasía a Lawliet, pero este último no le correspondía ninguna de sus miradas, lo poco que había hablado esa mañana había sido ignorado por el mayor sin ningún remordimiento, lo que hacía crecer la desesperación en el pecho del castaño, quien lleno de angustia movió su mano en busca de la de Elle, apenas rozándolo con los dedos antes que el mayor se hiciera a un lado para evitar el contacto.

-Buscaré al doctor.-  
Masculino Lawliet con la vista fija en sus tres amigos, quienes asintieron ante la propuesta.

Light lo vio salir, en ningún momento volteó, simplemente abrió la puerta dejándolo a él en dicho lugar.

-Voy al baño.-  
Susurró el castaño unos minutos después, cuando ya no pudo soportar la sensación de ser excluido.

Mello le sonrió a su amigo, estaba demasiado afectado como para notar algo extraño en Light o lo tenso que había estado el ambiente entre aquellos dos, en cambio Matt y Beyond sí lo habían notado pero prefirieron no decir nada. Light cerró la puerta despacio antes de ver hacia ambos lados del pasillo; habían algunos enfermeros, personas de pie y sentados en las sillas de espera pero muy pocas debido a que la hora de visita había pasado hace un rato, pero no se veían rastros de Elle, sin embargo iniciar una búsqueda por el azabache no era su intención, en estos momentos lo único que quería era estar solo, por lo que tal y como había dicho se dirigió hasta los sanitarios.

Se encorvó frente al lavabo y ahuecando sus manos tomó un poco del agua que salía del grifo para luego remojarse el rostro. Era exaspérante sentirse tan afectado por algo que debía resultarle innecesario, pero no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento Lawliet había comenzado a significar tanto para él de forma que hasta su indiferencia lograba calarle. No lo culpaba porque ni siquiera el mismo Light comprendía sus acciones; por supuesto que jamás se habría negado si un millonario soltero lo invitaba a vivir junto a él, ¿poder vivir en un lugar decente en lugar de su incómoda casa mientras su madre estaba fuera? No sonaba mal, ni siquiera necesitaba de la compañía de ellos, de hecho podría haber sido un hombre casado ofreciéndole un apartamento medianamente bonito como lo habían hecho los más osados y jactanciosos a cambio de algo tan burdo como el sexo, la razón por la que antes no había aceptado es porque de la única manera en la que dejaría su casa era llevando a su madre consigo, ante lo cual nadie accedía, como era de esperarse, ellos querían un amante estable a quien visitar a la hora que se les diese la gana, sirviendo ese apartamento como un motel a donde podían llegar y descargar. Sin embargo ahora que no estaba Sachiko podía ser perfecto, ¿no? Pero ninguno de los motivos anteriores fue lo que le impulsó a acceder ante la petición de Elle, era algo muy distinto y menos superficial, no obstante tampoco estaba dispuesto a abrirse por completo, a dar paso a algo más profundo que los llevase a estar sentimentalmente atados... estúpidamente ilógico, lo sabía, pero es que realmente estaba confiado en que todo terminaría mucho antes de comenzar, no era como si él se creyese poca cosa, pero estaba consciente de la diferencia que había entre ambos, diferencias que suponía pesarían más que cualquier cariño, además estaba el hecho que llevaba ya un par de años creyendo que algún día no volvería a abrir los ojos, alguien que está consciente que morirá pronto no tiene razones para encariñarse ni que se encariñen de él, lo tenía claro desde joven, aún al conocer a Elle creía que podría controlarlo, que algún día simplemente tendría que regresar por donde llegó... pero joder, ni podía controlar lo que sentía, y si acaso el momento había llegado no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Ya dejaste de llorar?-

Light dio un leve respingo y abrió los ojos, los cuales en algún momento había cerrado con el fin tranquilizarse, encontrándose con el reflejo de Beyond en el espejo.

-No estoy llorando.-  
Frunció el entrecejo molesto ante la debilidad de su propia voz. Por supuesto que no estaba llorando pero solo porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

-Ah sí, olvidaba que te encanta fingir que nada te afecta.-  
De brazos cruzados sonrió con sorna antes avanzar hasta situarse al lado del castaño, apoyando el trasero en el borde del lavamanos, quedando ambos frente a frente.   
-La verdad no sé que te ve mi hermano, es decir... te complicas porque quieres, así solo lograrás aburrirlo.-

-Mejor para ti, ¿no?-  
Se encogió de hombros mientras giraba sobre sus talones, siendo bruscamente detenido por Beyond al tomarlo del brazo.

-¿¡Ves lo que te digo!? ¡Mierda, en el orfanato solía estampar mi puño contra el rostro de chiquillos insolentes como tú!-  
Bufó muy cerca del rostro del muchacho, quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante la impulsividad del mayor.   
-Te juro que no me importaría que Elle me deje sin herencia por golpearte hasta que dejes de ser tan idiota... ¡pero! En estos momentos tengo mejores cosas que pensar que en maniobras de tortura, acaban de encontrar a un amigo que es como mi hermano menor y...-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí en lugar de estar con él?-  
Interrumpió antes de revolverse con el fin de soltarse.

-¿¡Te puedes callar!?¿¡No ves que intento ser amable!?-

-Dudo que sepas lo que es la amabilidad.-  
Enarcó una ceja con tal altanería que hizo exasperar más al otro.

-Insisto, Lawliet es el menos inteligente de los dos, la única razón por la que está tan enganchado a ti es porque es un pendejo.-  
Masculló más para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Light escuchase e intentara hacer algún reclamo.  
-Y tú también lo eres.-  
Continuó Beyond antes que el castaño pudiese decir algo, ocasionando que el muchacho apretara el entrecejo, ofendido.  
-Es la única manera de explicar tu necedad. -   
Light puso los ojos en blanco antes de girar de nuevo. ¿Él, un necio? Nada que no hubiese escuchado antes, la diferencia es que Beyond era alguien con quien no tenía interés de hablar al respecto.   
-Claro, vete porque es lo único que sabes hacer. -

-Me aburres, eres predecible, lo único que sabes decir es que te desagrado y que tu hermano estaría mejor sin mí. -   
Se detuvo sin voltear.

-Pues si, me da úlceras solo de verte y, efectivamente, el mundo sería un lugar mejor si tú y mi hermano jamás se hubiesen conocido. -   
Hizo una pausa, riendo suavemente al notar al menor temblando, probablemente de coraje pero quien no dijo nada para defenderse.   
-Pero el tonto te quiere, lo sorprendente es que tú también lo quieres, ¿o es que acaso crees que no me fije como se te llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas en el consultorio?-  
Rió descaradamente al verlo voltear con la mandíbula tensa.   
-Debo admitir que te veías bastante patético, pero es lo más real que te he visto, y si te sirve de consuelo, Lawliet no es tan maduro como aparenta ser.-

-Tiene su alarma personalizada para que cada día sea un saludo diferente, ¿crees que no lo sé?-  
Se cruzó de brazos para mostrar poco interés en la conversación, pero sin girar y seguir su andar hasta la salida.

-Hablo en serio, Yagami.-  
Resopló sonoramente antes de poner los ojos en blanco.  
-Lawliet es la persona más fácil de tratar que he conocido, sé que ahorita ha de sentirse dolido, excluido ante tu egoísmo de ocultarle algo tan delicado, cuando decidió no irse a Italia estaba seguro que la única manera en la que estaría a tu lado era si realmente así lo querías, que no estaba dispuesto a estar junto a alguien que no mostraba interés en él.-

-¿Entonces me seguiste solo para decirme lo que ya sabía?-  
Intentó que su voz fuese hostil, pero sus facciones estaban relajadas, pese a estar consciente de su error, escuchar las consecuencias viniendo de alguien más le había calado.

-Joder, ¿que no me estás escuchando? La única manera en la que Lawliet se mantendría a tu lado es que le demuestres que te importa. No es porque sea mi hermano, pero admite que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en mucho tiempo, ¿tan difícil es dejar el orgullo de lado?-

-No es orgullo...-  
Masculló apartando la mirada, pero antes que pudiese decir algo más la puerta se abrió, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos.

-¿Está todo bien?-  
Matt se mantuvo de brazos cruzados bajo el umbral, paseando sus ojos verdes en los dos presentes, concentrado sobretodo en el pelinegro.  
-¿Estás molestando a Light?-  
Continuó unos segundos después, provocando que los ojos del mayor se abrieran asombrados.

-¿¡Queee!? ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser yo el de la culpa!?

-Yo ya me iba...-  
Interrumpió Light antes que Matt pudiese darle alguna respuesta al ofendido Beyond, el castaño tan solo se acomodó el cabello casualmente al caminar al lado del pelirrojo, a quien con mucho esfuerzo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir con el fin de confirmarle que nada extraño o malo ocurría entre él y el menor de los Lawliet.

  
-¿Ves? Es insoportable.-  
Bufó Beyond debido a la maleducada actitud de Light de salir apresuradamente cuando Matt solo intentaba ser amable.   
-Pero claro, échenle la culpa al pobre de Beyond. ¡Yo solo estaba intentando ser amable!-

Matt negó suave con la cabeza mientras emitía una queda risa.

-Perdón, es la costumbre, tú rara vez eres amable, quizá deberías intentarlo más seguido para que te crea.-  
Caminó hasta quedar al lado del mayor, quien aún haciendo un leve puchero recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

  
-Hago el intento, tampoco presiones.-  
Se cruzó de brazos sin alejarse del muchacho, a quien le sonsacó de nuevo una suave risa.

  
Ambos quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, ninguno sin separarse del otro, sus vistas fijas en un punto inexistente del lugar hasta que Matt soltó un agobiado suspiro.

-¿Te ha comentado tu hermano lo de Near?-

Beyond solamente asintió, se irguió por completo y ladeó su rostro para poder ver el de su amigo .

-Supongo que era de esperarse, ¿no? No creerás que para recuperarse es necesario solo nuestro cariño.-

 

-Ya lo sé… -  
Suspiró.  
-Pero es difícil comprender que estará fuera de casa por quién sabe cuántos meses más.-

-Tienes que ver el lado positivo, al menos ya está de nuevo con nosotros, ¿verdad?-  
Situándose frente al pelirrojo le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos para asegurarse que sus miradas se encontraran.

  
-Tienes razón.-  
Sonrió mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Beyond con el fin que las manos del mayor no se alejaran de su piel.   
-Pero debes admitir que hará falta tener quien te ponga en tu lugar.-

-Claro, me imagino que te hará muuucha falta hacer rabiar a Mello por andar tú detrás de su enano.-  
Bufó antes de poner los ojos en blanco, no cayéndole muy en gracia la broma de Matt, quien en lugar de ofenderse y dejar de reír, dejó escapar una carcajada más sonora.

-¿Es acaso esa tu amable forma de decir “estoy jodidamente celoso”?-  
Enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, tentando más al pelinegro, quien automáticamente frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!-  
Farfulló intentando apartar con rapidez sus manos, pero Matt lo mantuvo sujeto de las muñecas y lo jaló logrando que ambos torsos quedasen unidos.

-Que mal… estaba a punto de decirte que la nicotina ha estropeado mi buen gusto y como que hoy me atraen los pelinegros con aire de enfermos.-  
Sonrió de lado al notar el nerviosismo en las facciones de Beyond, quien involuntariamente tragó saliva al quedarse prendido de aquellos ojos color esmeralda, los cuales brillaban presumidamente mientras le recordaban al pálido muchacho el porqué Matt era tan bueno en sus conquistas.  
-Venga mi querido hetero.-  
Rompió el silencio mientras le daba dos palmaditas rápidas en la mejilla al muchacho a fin de hacerlo reaccionar.   
-Regresemos, no es momento para nuestras estupideces.-

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para remover agraciadamente algunos mechones rojos de su frente, Beyond se limitó a asentir cuando Matt le tomó de la mano para guiar el camino, intentó mantenerse sereno, demostrar que un simple contacto no tenía ningún efecto sobre él. No era tanto por su heterosexualidad de la que todos se burlaban, a decir verdad ya ni se preocupaba en defenderla porque no había manera, y es que sí, se había cogido a un tipo en el santuario de aquel club; si, había dejado que Near le hiciera una felación en el sillón donde a diario duerme; y sí, consecuencias y heterosexualidad había sido lo último en su lista cuando Matt y él se habían besado con tal desesperación… pero era su amigo, a quien molestaba y golpeaba todo el tiempo, no tenía intenciones que eso cambiara, sobretodo porque ninguno de los dos podría ser considerado la persona idónea con quien tener lo que la gente suele llamar como “relación formal.”

  
__

 

 

-¿Quieres que empaque mis cosas?-

La pregunta no se hizo esperar, tan pronto Lawliet cerró la puerta del apartamento Light se situó frente a él, logrando que al fin sus miradas se encontraran.

-Haz lo que quieras.-  
Ladeó el rostro y se encogió de hombros antes de continuar con su andar, golpeando levemente el brazo del otro a su paso.

Light parpadeó confundido y se mantuvo inerte por unos segundos. Lawliet simplemente se dirigió a la cama, a la cual se lanzó con pesadez antes de cerrar los ojos, había terminado posponiendo la ida a la comisaría cuando su cuerpo comenzó a exigir un poco de descanso, había debido dejar a sus amigos en el hospital para regresar a casa tal y como el doctor Le había aconsejado luego de asegurarle que Near se encontraba estable, el problema es que en su apartamento no se respiraba la tranquilidad que esperaba, al contrario, el agobio y la incertidumbre estaba presente en cada paso.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?-

Lo escuchó, su voz forzada sonaba cercana, asegurándole que Light estaba frente a él parado al pie de la cama, aún así Lawliet no abrió los ojos, ni cuando las pisadas comenzaron a alejarse, el closet hizo un leve chirrido al abrirse, pero el mayor siguió sin inmutarse, ¿de verdad iba a dejar que se marchara...? Soltó el aire por la boca antes de sentarse sobre el colchón, encontrándose a Light en cuclillas frente al armario, notando como los hombros del castaño lucían tensos y de vez en vez lo escuchaba moquear, sin embargo éste continuaba revolviendo entre los zapatos de Elle en busca de los suyos, haciendo parecer como si quedarse o irse le era indiferente, y era justamente eso lo que exasperaba al mayor.

-Mírame.-  
Ordenó ronco, pero Light no acató al instante, en cambio se restregó con disimulo y rapidez los ojos antes de girar.   
-Ayer dijiste que yo te importaba pero por tu forma de actuar pareciera todo lo contrario.-

-Si me importas…-  
Fue lo único que susurró de forma precipitada.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero tampoco se apartaron la mirada, ni cuando Lawliet se puso de pie luego de haberlo pensado un poco, caminó hacía el más joven, quien aunque lo intentó no pudo reaccionar, tan solo se puso de pie cuando el azabache le obligó a hacerlo luego de tomarle del brazo.

-Es difícil lidiar contigo…-  
Rompió al fin el silencio muy cerca del rostro de Light.  
-Rara vez dices lo que sientes, a veces pareciera como si los que te rodeamos no somos importantes para ti. Estoy harto de que huyas, Light, yo ya no te seguiré si decides irte, he intentado ser condescendiente, creyendo que con paciencia lograría comprenderte, pero ahora creo que solo fue mi forma de engañarme, que realmente nada entre nosotros te importa tal y como me decías en un principio.-

-Sabes que no es así…-  
Susurró nervioso, sintiéndose empequeñecido ante la fija y cansada mirada del otro.

-¡Entonces dímelo, joder! ¡Dime que sientes para poder entender!-  
Farfulló, sonsacándole un respingo al castaño, quien como acto reflejo apretó los ojos y los puños intentando controlar el temblor que embargó a su cuerpo completo.

-Tengo miedo…-  
Susurró apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que las facciones de Lawliet se relajaran.  
-Lawliet, tengo miedo…-  
Repitió con voz más quebrantada lo que por mucho se había negado a admitir.

-Todos le tememos a algo, pero ¿por qué me ocultaste lo del tumor?-  
Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos, apenas acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar cuando los ojos color miel se volvieron aguanosos.

-No lo sé…-  
Masculló moqueando.  
-Jamás fue mi intención causarte tantos descontentos, es solo que no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que sentía, y a la vez intentar seguir enfocado en mis prioridades.-

-Tú te has convertido en una de mis prioridades, esperaba que yo también lo fuese para ti.-  
Inevitablemente sus palabras habían salido con cierta pizca de resentimiento en ellas, mas intentó mantenerse calmo, tan solo apartándole los mechones que debido al nervioso sudor se habían pegado en la frente del más joven.

-Sabes que si lo eres…-  
Susurró con un hilo de voz, había fallado al intentar retener las lágrimas, éstas comenzaron a descender copiosamente por sus mejillas.

-Hace un momento dijiste que…-

-¡Lawliet, lo siento!-  
Farfulló interrumpiendo al otro, llevó ambas manos al rostro del mayor para asegurarse que éste lo viese a los ojos.  
-¡Lo siento! Lawliet… me importas más de lo que crees y más de lo que yo mismo me atrevo a admitir…-  
El pelinegro se quedó inerte cuando sorpresivamente Light se abalanzó contra él, rodeándole temblorosamente la cintura y ocultando su rostro de forma temerosa en el cuello del mayor.   
-No quiero estar solo de nuevo… sabes que amo a mi madre pero desde hace mucho ella ya no me hace mucha compañía…-  
Continuó entre susurros, Elle sentía la humedad del llanto y la calidez del aliento de Light adhiriéndose a su piel.  
-Desde que el doctor dijo que tenía el maldito tumor sabía que moriría, no importaba que tantas esperanzas él nos diese, yo sabía que mi padre jamás podría pagar mi operación…-  
En algún momento Lawliet lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, sin embargo se mantuvo callado, pese a que habían datos que ya los sabía o suponía, escucharlo por parte de Light le generaba una opresión en el pecho, impidiéndole hablar.   
-Creí que si conseguía dinero por mi cuenta papá dejaría de trabajar tanto y mamá dejaría de llorar por las noches, pero la vida es una mierda y la realidad te golpea fuerte, comprendí que era imposible que yo reuniera esa cantidad de dinero, sobretodo cuando papá dejó la casa.-  
Aún abrazándolo, Lawliet le dio un beso en la frente antes de comenzar a retroceder con el castaño, cuya voz sonaba opacada contra el pálido cuello del otro.  
-Lawliet… muchas veces desperté queriendo estar muerto… mi mamá era más feliz con sus novios que conmigo…-  
En esta ocasión el pelinegro no pudo retener más las lágrimas, el corazón inevitablemente se le estrujó ante aquello, porque el dolor del castaño era palpable en cada palabra.   
-No sé en qué momento dejé de vivir para comenzar a correr, solo pensaba en que quería ser más rápido que la muerte, tal vez nunca tendría el dinero suficiente para pagar la operación pero si trabajaba mucho podría buscar una casa en un lugar mejor, lejos de esa zona tan deplorable y entonces mi mamá se sanaría, iba a estudiar y si tenía suerte aún estaría vivo en mi último año de estudios, me graduaría de un buen colegio y con honores, ella asistiría a la celebración y estaría muy orgullosa y feliz...-  
Susurró avergonzado al recordar que eso era lo que solía decirse a los quince años cada noche antes de dormir, pero decirlo en voz alta sonaba completamente estúpido.

-Lo tenías todo muy bien planeado, ¿verdad?-  
como respuesta nada más recibió un asentimiento seguido de un gimoteo.

-Pero no puedo, Lawliet, no puedo hacerlo solo… -   
Se alejó del mayor, asegurándose de verlo a los ojos, recibiendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa.

-No estas solo… -  
Susurró sin apartar la mirada, lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó suavemente para que tomase asiento en la orilla del colchón.  
-Pero a veces eres tan necio que me confundes.-  
Se sentó en la cama antes de irse de espalda sobre ella, tomó luego la mano del menor, invitándole a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo siento…-  
Masculló avergonzado, con la vista fija en el techo.

-Deja de decir que lo sientes… en cambio perdóname tú a mí por mi actitud de ayer, no era mi intención alterarme.-  
Dejó escapar el aire por la boca mientras se daba un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz con la mano que tenía libre.

  
-Pero tenías razón en enojarte, ni siquiera sé qué quería lograr con ocultarlo. Desde antes de conocerte yo ya había perdido las esperanzas, había dejado de asistir al tratamiento que el doctor sugirió para mantener el crecimiento del tumor controlado, a veces me sentía positivo y lo retomaba, sin embargo siempre lo abandonaba. Quise olvidar que existía… -

-Pero hace unos días lo estabas tomando de nuevo, ¿verdad?-  
Cuestionó curioso, recordando las palabras del enfermero en el centro de rehabilitación.

-Por ti… tengo ganas de vivir-  
Confesó con un hilo de voz, dejando en completo silencio el lugar por unos segundos.  
-Lawliet… sé que no he tomado las mejores decisiones, sé que lidiar conmigo no es fácil, pero es que…-

-Es abrumador, ¿no?-  
Interrumpió cuando le pareció que Light se quedó sin voz.  
-Lo sé…-  
Continuó luego que el menor solo asintiera. No era necesario que se lo dijera, en estos momentos lo comprendía; no podía enojarse consigo mismo por la reacción del día previo ya que hasta cierto punto la consideraba justificable, sin embargo sentía que había sido injusto con Light, que si el castaño callaba era porque a eso se había acostumbrado, a lidiar con la vida sin sentirse apoyado por alguien.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, en ningún momento soltaron la mano del otro, ambos tenían su mirada fija en el techo, los dos tenían las mejillas heladas debido a los rastros que algunas lágrimas habían dejado. Las palabras de Light se reproducían involuntariamente en la cabeza del mayor, cada una de ellas agregando más amargura al nudo formado en su garganta; en algún momento Lawliet llevó su mano libre al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su celular, el cual dejó caer sobre el colchón luego de abrir el reproductor de música. Light reconoció la canción al instante, la melancólica melodía lo hizo soltar un suspiro agobiado, los delgados y largos dedos de Lawliet le sujetetaron con más firmeza la mano antes de jalarla hacia sí, sintiendo luego los temblorosos labios del mayor besándole la parte expuesta que su reloj dejaba en su muñeca.

  
-Lawliet…-  
Llamó suave mientras la canción continuaba invadiendo el lugar. El aludido ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con los aguanosos ojos miel del menor que lo veían fijamente.  
-por favor, aún no te des por vencido conmigo…-  
Suplicó, provocando que los orbes negros del otro se abrieran de par en par.

-No tengo planeado rendirme. -   
Pasó un brazo bajo el cuello de Light con el fin de acercarlo más a él, el beso que plantó en los labios del castaño fue apenas un roce.   
-Pero tampoco puedo hacerlo solo…-  
Continuó viéndolo fijo a los ojos, dejando sus frentes pegadas, bañando con su aliento el rostro del otro debido a la cercanía.   
-Necesito que recuperes la esperanza que alguna vez perdiste, que vuelvas a soñar y que dejes de correr. La vida no es fácil pero tampoco es una mierda, Light. - 


End file.
